Poké Rangers: Eon Force
by GoldenMewtwo
Summary: Season 2 of GoldenMewtwo's Poké Rangers series. When the Eon Crystals, a set of powerful ancient artifacts created by the goddess Celebi, awaken from their slumber, their 5 destined wielders must join together to become the next generation of Poké Rangers and protect the crystals and the Johto Region from the frosty Mask of Ice.
1. Ancient Awakenings Part 1

(A/N: Slight change of scheduling plans. I'm going to put the first two chapters of this story out early, as a sort of preview of what's to come. Primarily so I can get feedback from all you guys on the characters, story so far, and what you hope to see from it. Then it's back to the drawing board until January, when we'll pick up with Chapter 3 and the release schedule will begin properly. It will be a biweekly schedule, not weekly as I've doing with Kanto, just to give me more time and peace of mind. Writing a chapter EVERY single week was one of the most stressful things I've ever done; hopefully relaxing that pressure will allow to make this a better story. Anyway, let's roll!)

_The Ilex Forest, Johto..._

Deep in the Ilex Forest exists a shrine unknown to most of humanity. People who travel through the forest generally pass through without it appearing before them, and it's been many years since a human set foot inside.

The shrine is home to a Legendary Pokémon by the name of Celebi. For years, Celebi has lived in fear of the future, dreading one particular event...one that is now at last upon it.

Celebi felt it before he even woke up, jarred from his sleep. Rising, he floated through the shrine to its central room. There, each sitting upon a pedestal, were five crystals.

The first was a bright pink. Brief pulses of energy flowed along the crystal's lines, like synapses in the brain. Gazing at the crystal, Celebi could hear whispers speaking in his head, reaching out, trying to call to him. He ignored them and moved on to the next.

The second crystal was a shining yellow, electricity sparking chaotically within it. Looking upon it, Celebi felt himself on edge, as if there was a dangerous, but also beautiful, energy in the air.

The third crystal was a pure blue, and if one looked closely, one could see what appeared to be water sloshing within. Looking upon it brought a soothing sense of calm, much needed after the previous crystal.

The fourth crystal was deep black, only getting more and more so the closer to the center one looked. It exuded an aura of mystery and loneliness, as if it wanted to reach out but wasn't quite sure how.

Finally, the last crystal was a fiery red, actual flames burning inside it. Looking at it, Celebi felt pure passion and determination, but also a bit of unpredictability and danger.

All five of them were glowing and floating in the air above their pedestals at the moment.

'It's happened.' Celebi thought. 'The slumber has worn off.'

**'We knew this would come to pass.'** another more feminine voice answered. **'And you know what comes next.'**

'I do.' Celebi ageed, a tone of sadness in his voice. After a moment, the voice spoke up again.

**'Are we CERTAIN there is not another way?'** it asked

'You know there is not, perhaps even better than I do.' Celebi answered. 'The future holds many possibilities, but some things are irrefutable.' Celebi looked down sadly. 'Be strong, and we will wait for their arrival.'

Celebi wasn't the only one to sense the crystals' awakening. Elsewhere in the region, a tall figure in a dark cloak stood alone. His head was covered in a frozen mask and he held a staff in his hand, becoming frostier up to the icy orb that sat on its tip.

"At long last...it is time." Turning, he slammed his staff to the ground. "Cryoclopes!"

A wave of frost crossed the ground in front of him, and from it rose beings constructed from earth and ice. Each had a single eye on their forehead, turning to face their master.

"The crystals are awake once more." the figure told his newly summoned minions. "And our time of reckoning is almost at hand."

* * *

_Azalea Town..._

A bus pulled into town and slid to a halt, its door opening before a bus stop. Stepping off the bus came a 17-year old girl. She had a tanned complexion and long blonde hair reaching past her shoulders, a few pink streaks running through it, She was dressed in a short white skirt and a pink tank top, a pink backpack hanging from her shoulder and a rolling suitcase being pulled behind her.

"We're here, at last!" she said excitedly, turning back to the bus. "You coming?"

"Kyu!" A Pokémon bounded down the bus steps and jumped off to join her. It almost resembled a doll or puppet and moved like one too, seeming to flop back and forth as it hopped.

"C'mon, let's find someplace to sit down." the girl said. "I promised mom and dad I'd give them a call when we arrived."

Walking down the street, the pair located a public park and took a seat on a bench.

"Don't wander too far." the girl said. "I won't take long." Pulling out a cellphone, she dialed her parents' number and raised it to her ear. After a few rings, the call went through. "Alola, mom. It's me."

While she talked, her Pokémon wandered the nearby area, exploring the park. After a few minutes, it got bored and made its way back, hopping up onto its trainer's lap. The girl laughed and held out a hand, the Pokémon climbing up onto her shoulder.

"I haven't been to the school yet. I told you I'd call you the moment I got here." The Pokémon wandered down her arm as she stretched it out, reaching her hand and springing off into the bushes beside them. "I'll call you again later tonight to let you know how it goes."

"Hey!" The girl looked over in surprise as a boy came marching up. He was about her height with mid-length blonde hair, dressed in blue jeans and a blue jacket over a white t-shirt. "Sorry to interrupt, but I can't let that slide."

"Uh...nothing, mom." the girl said. "I'll call you back later. Bye." Hanging up, she frowned. "Can I help you?"

"You shouldn't just go throwing trash around like that." Moving over, the boy began to search through the bushes beside her. "Though I hesitate to call it such considering it's a pretty decent Pikachu puppet, but if you must dispose of it, you should do so properly." Locating it, he reached out, only for a dark tendril to stretch from underneath and slap at his hand. "Ow! What the...?"

The Pokémon came running out of the bushes, shaking leaves off itself as the boy rubbed at his hand.

"Mimikyu, play nice." the girl told it. "Sorry about that. He's my Pokémon, Mimikyu. They don't like showing their true appearance, so they hide under disguises like that one."

"Oh..." The boy frowned. "Then I'm the one who should be apologizing. I thought I saw you tossing trash in the bushes and jumped to conclusions." He sighed. "And I interrupted your phone call and everything."

"No, no, it was almost done anyway." the girl waved it aside, holding out her hand. "I'm Sally Estelle."

"Phillip Vernon." the boy introduced himself, accepting the handshake. "I haven't seen you around here before."

"I'm new. Just got here from Alola." she told him.

"Alola, huh?" Phillip whistled. "I think I've heard of it, and if I'm right, that's pretty far away."

"Yeah." Sally confirmed. "I'm supposed to being going to Azalea High?"

"Ah, that's my school." Phillip grinned. "I can show you there, if you want."

"That'd be great." Sally stood. "Mimikyu?" Kneeling, the Pokémon hopped up onto her shoulder and sat there. "Let's go."

"We have to go grab my friend first." Phillip told her. "He works the early morning shift at the ice cream and drink stand here." Checking his watch, he nodded. "We've got about ten minutes before he's done, then we can all get on our way."

"Sounds good." Sally nodded. "Lead the way."

Phillip led her through the park to the other side, where they indeed found a stand selling frozen treats and cold drinks. Behind the counter stood a boy with dark brown skin and black hair kept short in a buzz-cut. His red shirt was hidden under a white apron and a red cap hung on the wall behind him.

"Phil, my man!" he greeted as they walked up. "I was wondering what kept you this time." He glanced at Sally. "Who's she?"

"This is Sally and her Pokémon Mimikyu." Phillip introduced them. "She's new around here. Just got into town from some far-off region called 'Alola'."

"Ah, so you must be the foreign exchange student Principal Cross mentioned." the boy nodded. "I'm Richard Franklin. You can call me Rich."

"A pleasure." Sally smiled.

"They told us about a foreign exchange student?" Phillip asked, sounding confused.

"Well, I'd wager money that you were nodding off at the time." Richard told him. "But yes, Principal Cross did let us know she was coming." He snapped his fingers. "Phil, how much time until my shift ends?"

"Uh..." He looked at his watch. "About five, six minutes?"

"Then we have enough." He pointed at Sally. "I'm gonna give you a taste of Johto."

Turning, he searched until he found a bottle of blue juice and a tall glass. Pouring the juice into a blender, he added a couple scoops of vanilla ice cream before mixing it together and filling the glass. Pulling out a straw, he stuck it in and set it before Sally.

"One Shuckleberry Shake, on the house." he grinned.

"Uh...thank you." Sally reached out and took it, putting the straw to her mouth and sipping. As expected, it was cool, but the flavor was a strange mix of sour and sweet, the latter seeming to come in bursts just in time to mellow out the former. "Refreshing. I've never heard of a Shuckleberry, though."

"Oh, Shuckleberries aren't a thing." Richard laughed. "It's just called that because the berries are juiced by a Shuckle."

"A what now?" Sally asked. Richard reached down to his belt and pulled a Pokéball off.

"One of these guys." he said, sending a Shuckle out onto the counter.

"Shuck?" Looking up, it stretched its neck towards Mimikyu curiously.

"Kyu!" Mimikyu hopped down beside it, the two looking each other over.

"Interesting..." Sally said. "He can turn berries to juice?"

"In his shell, yes." Richard nodded. Shuckle retreated its head into a shell and came out with half an Oran Berry on top, offering it to Mimikyu. The disguised Pokémon stretched out a tendril and took it away, pulling it underneath its disguise.

"Sup, losers?" a new voice rang out. Sally glanced over to find two new boys approaching. One was tall and bulky, wearing a green jacket with the sleeves ripped off over a black shirt and blue jeans scuffed with dirt. His brown hair was spiked into green tips and his eyes were hidden behind a pair of shades. The other was skinner, with short hair so light blonde it was almost white. He was dressed in what seemed to be a business-style suit, the top white and the pants black. A skull-shaped earring dangled from his left ear.

"Sam. David." Richard greeted without much enthusiasm. "Ready for your shift this time?"

"Of course we are!" the boy with the spiked hair, evidently Sam, answered indignantly. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"Who's the new chick?" the other, David, asked.

"Sally." she answered, still watching her Mimikyu play with Shuckle.

"Can you look at me when you're talking?" David requested. "I can't understand you when you're staring down with a straw in your mouth."

"Yeah. Don't be rude." Sam shook his head.

"David's deaf." Richard explain. "He needs to read your lips to understand you."

"Oh. I'm so sorry!" Sally turned to face him. "I didn't know...I wasn't trying to be rude. I'm Sally."

"Mmm." David shrugged and walked into the stand, taking the apron from Richard. "Whatever."

"I see you're trying one of our popular Shuckleberry Shakes." Sam noted. "You did use the machine, didn't you, Richard?" He pointed to an ice cream machine behind David.

"No, Sam, I did not." Richard sighed. "Because as I keep telling you, the flavors work better blended with real ice cream instead of haphazardly stirred into that softened gunk."

"Nonsense!" Sam laughed. "It can't even compare!" He turned to David. "Whip her up a REAL one, will you?"

Nodding, David turned and reached out for a nozzle on the machine. Frowning, he twisted at it.

"It's stuck again." he called.

"What!?" Sam pushed past Richard as he exited to get inside. "Let me at that thing."

"I would take a step back if I were you." Richard suggested. Sally turned to find that Phillip already had moved back and followed, Mimikyu and Shuckle hopping down and trailing behind them.

"You just have to give it..." Sam grunted as he twisted. "A good bit of pressure..." The nozzle broke off in his hand, sending soft ice cream and juice squirting all over the pair.

"That's another suit ruined!" David groaned, trying to stop the spray with his hands.

"Rich, buddy, a little help!?" Sam called.

"Sorry guys." Richard held up Phillip's wrist and indicated the watch there. "I gotta get going. Class will be starting soon enough. Maybe you can call the boss and he'll come give you a hand."

Waving, Richard recalled his Shuckle and headed for the park's exit. Sally picked up Mimikyu and she and Phillip followed.

"They seem a bit...odd." Sally remarked.

"Well, they certainly are clumsy." Richard admitted. "And they can be a bit jerkish sometimes, but overall, they're pretty harmless. Unless you're one of those white suits David's so fond of." Sally couldn't help but giggle.

The trio made their way across town to Azalea High, the local school. As they arrived, they noticed a number of firemen scrambling around with Water-type Pokémon in tow and smoke billowing from a window.

"She's done it again." Phillip groaned. "When will she learn?"

"There you are!" A girl came running up to them. She was wearing glasses, sitting askew on her face, and had curly light brown hair. She was wearing a yellow and white striped sweatshirt and tan pants. A bit of a white lab coat peeked out from the backpack she was wearing. "I've been looking all over for you, Rich."

"The lab coat's showing." Richard pointed out.

"Huh?" the girl pulled her backpack off and checked. "Crap!" Stuffing it the rest of the way inside, she zipped the bag fully shut. "Tha..." Richard reached out and straightened her glasses. "Thanks. Do you have your Pokémon with you?"

"Of course I do." Richard drew a Pokéball and sent out a Cyndaquil, firing flaring on its back.

"Good. Good." The girl sent out a Voltorb, the ball-like Pokémon rolling forward to face off with it. "Then let's have a good 'battle'." she said, putting air quotes around the last word.

"What is even going on?" Sally asked in confusion.

"You'll see soon enough." Phillip told her.

"Emma Johnson!" Stomping up to them, a middle-aged man with a bushy mustache and short black hair, dressed a gray suit, growled. "Do I have you to thank for the scorched science lab?"

"No sir, Principal Cross." Emma shook her head. "I've been hanging out with Rich all morning."

"This is true." Richard nodded. "We met Sally here." He pointed his thumb at her. "Just got in from Alola. We've been giving her a bit of a tour, thought we'd show her some Johto Pokémon battling." He indicated the Pokémon they had sent out.

"I see." Principal Cross frowned, looking at Sally. Richard glanced back at her and winked.

"Uh...yeah." she nodded. "They've been showing me around. It couldn't have been her."

"Alright." Principal Cross sighed. "I trust you, Rich, and I've no reason to distrust Sally. But I've got my eyes on you, Ms. Johnson." He glared at her.

"I told you, Principal Cross, I've changed my ways." she told him. "I only do it at home now, I swear."

"Fine." he shook his head. "I'm glad to see you've found your way here, Sally. Rich, she's in your homeroom. I trust you'll keep being her guide?"

"You can count on me." Richard nodded.

"Glad to hear it. Now...I've got problems to deal with at the present." With one last suspicious glance at Emma, he turned and marched away.

Once he was out of earshot, Emma burst out laughing. Richard quickly joined her, the two slapping a high five.

"That was great!" Emma laughed. "You're still the best at covering things up, Rich."

"It's what I do." he chuckled.

"So...you did do...whatever is happening?" Sally asked.

"Yep." Emma grinned. "Not the first time. I probably would've been kicked out of school years ago if it wasn't for Rich." She punched his shoulder fondly. "He's the perfect athlete, the perfect student...and the perfect friend to cover up your mischief!"

"I'd hardly call it mischief." Phillip remarked. "It's definitely beyond that."

"What did you do, exactly?" Sally asked.

"It was an accident!" Emma said. "The chemical composition of one of my raw materials must've gone sour and broken down, because they were NOT supposed to react like that!"

"She builds bombs." Phillip said.

"WHAT!?" Sally gawked at her.

"Not for any nefarious purposes, I promise! It's just a hobby of mine." she grinned. "I find the sciences beyond the process fascinating. There's so many surprising ways to make things go BOOM!"

"Uh-huh..." Sally raised an eyebrow at her slightly manic expression. "And you do this...in school?"

"I don't like to!" Emma said. "But sometimes all my other places to work are shut off to me and I don't have much choice."

"You are seriously addicted to this." Phillip shook his head, grabbing her shoulder. "Come on. We need to have another talk."

"What? But Phil..." Emma protested.

"You clearly did not listen to anything I said about air quality and what smoke like that does to it." He pointed at the smoke billowing from the window, now growing smaller and weaker as it was subdued. "So I'll explain it to you AGAIN." he said, dragging her away.

"Oh, fine. See ya later, Sally!" Emma called, waving to her. "Maybe we'll talk more later!"

"Maybe..." Sally watched them leave, turning to Richard. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Yeah." Richard nodded. "I know what it seems like, but she'd never hurt a fly. She's just...a bit of a thrillseeker, and she gets her adrenaline kick by making and setting off explosives." He shook his head. "But usually it's out in empty fields and the like. Not in places like this. That's just her making a mistake, having an accident."

"Are you certain it's a mistake?" Sally asked.

"I've known her all my life." Richard told her. "If she says it is, then I trust her."

"Alright..." Sally shook her head. "You all are kinda crazy, you know that."

"A bit." RIchard laughed. "Honestly though, right now I feel a bit sorry for her. She'll be stuck with Phil for quite a while."

"What's so bad about that?" Sally asked. "He seems like an okay guy."

"He's great." Richard agreed. "But environmentalism is kind of his thing. He's a pretty laidback guy, but he will lecture you for hours on end if you so much as think of littering."

"Ah..." Sally nodded. "That explains a lot."

"I take it you've already experienced it?" Richard asked.

"Nearly." Sally told him. "He thought Mimikyu was litter." Richard laughed.

"And probably immediately jumped to lecturing about it, right?" Sally nodded in agreement. "Yep, that sounds about right." Chuckling, he looked back to the school. "C'mon." He pointed. "The smoke is cleared out and it looks like they're letting students back in again. I'll show you to homeroom."

* * *

_Shortly..._

After Richard had pointed out a few of the more noteworthy locations in the school, he and Sally made their way to homeroom. There were still five minutes or so until the class officially started and the teacher hadn't shown up yet, so they took seats near the back and waited.

Other students started to fill the room, most of the waving and offering friendly hellos to Richard, which he exchanged. Among them, Phillip and Emma entered, still arguing.

"Look, I told you, those materials must've been bad." Emma insisted. "I've done all I can to reduce smoke emissions while still keeping the same level of kaboom; what more do you want from me?"

"What I want is..." Phillip started.

"Hey, Phil!" Richard broke in. "Can I ask you something?" Sighing, Phillip nodded.

"This isn't over." he told Emma before walking over to take a seat in front of Richard. Emma sat down next to him, in front of Sallly. "What is it, Rich?" Phillip asked, turning in his seat to face back.

"You know that paper is due tommorrow, right?" he asked. "Have you started on it?" Phillip's eyes widened. "Thought not."

"Well, I know what I'm going to write it on." Phillip told him. "I just...haven't found the chance to do it yet." he muttered.

"What are you going to cover?" Richard asked.

"The Vanishing Shrine." Phillip told him. Richard nodded.

"Of course, our local legend." he said.

"What is this shrine?" Sally asked.

"It's a myth that's been around for years." Emma explained. "Supposedly, there's some sort of temple in the forest outside of town. Thing is, everyone who claims to have seen it, when they lead anyone else back there it's just gone."

"Hence, the Vanishing Shrine." Richard said.

"I was thinking I'd go out into the forest some night, see if I can find it." Phillip said. "Of course, I won't because it doesn't exist, but it would make a nice bit for a paper on it."

"Alright, then we'll go tonight." Richard said. "And you can spend the rest of the night writing the paper."

"Can I tag along?" Emma asked.

"If you leave the grenades at home." Phillip told her.

"I'm not going to bring explosives into a beautiful place like the Ilex Forest." Emma rolled her eyes. "What do you take me for?"

"Yeah, c'mon, Phil." Richard laughed. "She's not a monster."

"Sorry." he apologized. "But every time she comes along with us, something ends up exploding. It's just not healthy. I can't help but worry."

"Well, then let me prove you wrong." Emma said. "We'll go on this completely normal outing, and it will be very uneventful. No explosions, no craziness, nothing."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Phillip smirked. "But I look forward to being proven wrong."

"How about you?" Richard asked, turning to Sally. "You wanna come too?"

"Sure." Sally agreed. "Sounds exciting. I did come here to see a new part of the world, after all."

"Then it's a plan." Richard nodded. "Let's meet at..." He looked to Sally. "Where are you staying?"

"The school's paid for a week at the local hotel." she said. "I'm supposed to find somewhere else to stay by the end of it."

"Okay, then we'll meet there." Richard nodded. "Sound good to everyone?" Phillip and Emma both nodded.

As the bell rang, a woman came hurrying in the door.

"Sorry for my almost-tardiness." she apologized. "But I'm sure you all have heard there's been some trouble in the science lab. I was helping deal with it and lost track of time a bit."

The teacher had strawberry-blonde hair reaching her shoulders and was dressed in a brown and white sweatshirt and black jeans. On her hand she wore a gold ring with black z's on it. Setting her bag down, her eyes scanned the room and located Sally.

"Ah, I see our new student is here." she smiled. "I'm Ms. North, your homeroom teacher. Why don't you come up here and introduce yourself to the class?"

Sally rose and walked to the front, turning to face her fellow students.

"Alola, everyone." Smiling, she waved. "I'm Sally Estelle, from the Alola Region. I'm glad to have the chance to come stay here in Johto and see what the region is all about. I've already got to meet a few of you, and I'm hoping to get to know the rest of you better over the course of the year."

"I'm sure we're all very excited to have you here, Sally." Ms. North said as she took her seat behind the desk. "Does anyone have any questions for Sally?" One boy raised his hand. "Yes, Frank?"

"What is that thing on your shoulder?" Frank asked. Sally held out her arm and Mimikyu walked down onto her hand.

"This is Mimikyu, my Pokémon." she told them. "He's very friendly, if a bit shy." She turned to glance back at Ms. North. "I don't have a ball for him, and I wasn't sure what the rules are on it anyway, so..."

"Generally we have a No Pokémon in Class rule." Ms. North told her. "But I'll allow it this once. I expect you to have either a ball for him or a place for him to stay by tommorrow."

"Of course." Sally nodded.

"Why does he look like a Pikachu puppet?" a girl asked.

"Raise your hand, Alicia." Ms. North reminded her.

"LIke I said, he's a bit shy." Sally explained. "His whole species tends to be. Because of this, they like to disguise themselves as other Pokémon." She pointed to the base of the Pokémon. "His actual face is down here, looking through these eyeholes."

"Cool." A boy near the front remarked. Sticking his hand up, he waited until Ms. North nodded to conintue. "What does he actually look like?"

"I don't know." Sally admitted. "He won't show even me. As far as I'm aware, nobody has ever seen a Mimikyu's true form. He does have a ghostly tendril though."

"Ooh, spooky." Alicia grinned. Emma raised her hand.

"Is there a reason he's specifically disguised as Pikachu?" she wanted to know.

"It seems to be the species' preferred look." Sally told everyone. "But he does have others. Want to see?" The whole class gave an affirmative response and Sally walked back towards her seat, opening the rolling suitcase she had with her. "Okay Mimikyu. Do you mind switching to something else?"

"Mi!" Mimikyu hopped inside, its tendril reaching out and pulling the suitcase shut. After a few moments, it opened again and Sally reached a hand down for Mimikyu to climb on.

"It's a Cubone!" Frank laughed.

"Yeah." Sally nodded. Mimikyu was now wearing a puppet resembling a Cubone, down to a fake bone stitched to the side. "That's the idea of this one." Another girl raised her hand and Sally turned to her.

"Hey. I'm Kayla." she said shyly. "I was just wondering, where does he get the disguises from?"

"Well, the Pikachu one he had when I first met him." Sally answered. "I don't know where he came across that one. But the others, I made for him." She smiled. "I thought he might like some variety in how he looks."

"You should make some Johto specific looks for him." Phillip suggested.

"Yeah." Alicia agreed. "We'd be happy to show you some Pokémon that might work."

"That sounds great." Sally nodded. "I'll have to look into that once I get settled in more."

"Yes. Perhaps at the end of the year you can show us what you've come up with." Ms. North suggested. "If you want to."

"I'd be happy to, Ms. North." Sally nodded.

"Well, I think that's enough questions for now." Ms. North said. "Thank you, Sally. You may return to your seat." Sally gave the class one last smile before walking back and sitting down, Mimikyu hopping down onto her desk. "Now, we can't let new students and...mysterious explosions..." She looked to Emma and winked. "Get in the way of learning. So, if you open to page 27..."

"I swear she knows." Emma muttered. "Nothing gets past her."

"Yeah..." Richard agreed. "Even I can't seem to slip one over on her. It's almost like she can read our thoughts..."

"And Richard will be the first to read, since he's so eager to talk." Ms. North finished. Richard blinked.

"See what I mean?" He shook his head and picked up his book, starting to read.

* * *

_Later..._

Once the school day had ended, Richard, Emma, and Sally made their way back across town. Phillip had decided to stay after school and do some extra research on the Vanishing Shrine before they went out looking for it that night.

As they were passing the same park from the morning, a cry rang out.

"Hey, stop, you little rat!" it yelled. "Come back here with those!"

"Sounds like Sam." Richard remarked. "Maybe we should check it out."

As they walked into the park, a small Pokémon came running towards them, clutching an armful of berries. As Sam and David chased in pursuit, it ducked behind Sally's legs and hid.

"I saw that!" Sam snapped. "Get out here and give those berries back, you thief!"

"What is this thing?" Sally asked, looking down at it. Mimikyu hopped down from her shoulder to get a closer look.

"A Larvitar." Richard told her. "Pretty rare species. We don't see very many of them around here."

"There you are." A new figure came walking up to them, looking down at Larvitar. "I told you to stay near me."

"I should've known." Sam growled. "It would've been one of yours."

The new arrival turned to face them. He was wearing a dark grey t-shirt and black jeans, and had long black hair tied back in a ponytail. Sighing, he reached behind him and pulled out a wallet.

"I'm guessing he stole those berries he's eating." he asked. Larvitar bit into one, chewing on it mockingly.

"He sure did!" Sam confirmed. "He's a little menace!"

"How much are they worth?" the boy asked. Sam turned to David and mouthed something the others couldn't hear, David nodding in agreement.

"Cost is 2025 Poké Dollars." Sam said. The new arrival had been opening his wallet, but he stopped and raised an eyebrow.

"I somehow doubt a couple berries are that expensive." he said.

"Welp, they are." Sam smirked. "So, pay up, or we can always call you and your little monster in."

"Sounds suspciously like the price of a broken ice cream machine to me." Richard said innocently. "Perhaps one you don't want the boss to know is broken."

"Nope. Definitely not." Sam shook his head.

"Yeah. The ice cream machine is only 2000 Poké Dollars even." David added.

"That doesn't help." Sam growled. He looked to the new boy. "Well, what'll it be? Payment or cops?"

"You can't just..." Sally started.

"No, they raise a good point." the boy broke in. Reaching down, he pulled a Pokéball off his belt. "In fact, it's so good I think they may want to make it again to my friend."

Clicking the ball open, a Tyranitar sprang out and landed in front of Sam and David, roaring in their faces. The two screamed and turned to flee, tripping and helping each other up as they desperately tried to get away.

"You'll be hearing from our lawyer!" Sam yelled back.

"Yeah, yeah." Richard rolled his eyes. "Not before those two get chewed out by the boss though."

"Thanks, Tara." The new boy nodded to his Tyranitar and returned her to her ball. Turning to Richard, he pulled 25 Poké Dollars from his wallet and held it out. "Here, you work with them, right? This should cover the berries."

"Forget it." Richard shook his head, glancing down at what Larvitar was eating. "Those are the cheapest we have; they're not even worth that. I wouldn't worry much about a few going missing." Shrugging, the boy returned the money to his wallet. "You're Matt, right?"

"Matt Underwood." he nodded. "I've seen you around. Richard, right?"

"Friends call me Rich." Richard told him. "And this is my friend Emma, and my new friend Sally."

"Nice to meet you all." Matt nodded in greeting. Looking down at Larvitar, he frowned. "C'mere, you."

Turning, Larvitar sprang up into Sally's arms, looking back at him and sticking out his tongue. Matt rolled his eyes.

"Larvitar, come on. Don't be a nuisance." he said.

"I think he likes me." Sally said as Larvitar nuzzled against her.

"Yeah, I can see that." Matt shook his head. "Larvitar, we have to get back. The new arrival is due any moment. Don't make me get your sister out again." Seeming to frown, Larvitar hopped down and walked over to him. "Good boy." Looking between him and Sally, he nodded. "Feel free to stop by and see him sometime, Sally. We live just outside town. My last name's over the gate; you can't miss it." Turning, he and Larvitar left as the others watched.

"Do you know him?" Sally asked Richard as they left.

"Vaguely." Richard told her. "He runs some sort of ranch just outside of town. Don't know much else. He tends to keep to himself."

"Mimi?" Mimikyu climbed up onto Sally's shoulder and then onto her head. Richard looked up at it.

"Now there's an idea." he said. "Ms. North said you can't have him in class anymore, and I presume you don't have anyone in mind to watch him, so, we should stop by the Pokémart and get him a ball."

"Good idea." Sally looked up and smiled. "You don't mind staying in a Pokéball for a bit, do you, Mimikyu?"

"Kyuuu..." Mimikyu's Cubone puppet drooped over in front of her face sadly.

"I know, but just while we're in class." she told him. "I promise, I'll take you back out of it as soon as I get out." After a moment, Mimikyu nodded. "Thanks, Mimikyu."

Richard and Emma led her through town to the Poké Mart. Sally looked up at the blue-roofed building in surprise.

"Why are your Poké Centers blue?" she asked.

"They're not." Richard told her. "They're red. This is the mart."

"You mean the mart isn't in the center?" she asked in surprise.

"Uh...no." Emma shook her head. "Is it like that in Alola?"

"Yeah." Sally nodded. "It's a one-stop service for Pokémon Trainers. Why would you keep them in separate buildings?"

"Well..." Richard scratched his head thoughtfully. "I guess we never thought of that here. You should pass the idea along to somebody who could get on that."

As they entered the building, a familiar face from class saw them and waved.

"Hey, Sally. Emma. Rich." Alicia walked over. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Just getting MImikyu a ball to stay in during class." Sally told her. She hadn't gotten much of a look at Alicia in class, being focused on the whole room in general, but now she had more chance to see her. She had long black hair and her nails were painted black as well. She wore a tan jacket over a white t-shirt and had a white skirt that turned pink as it went down.

"Oh, yeah." Alicia nodded. "That makes sense." She looked up to where Mimikyu was still riding on Sally's head. She giggled. "Does he often sit up there?"

"Sometimes." Sally laughed, looking up at him.

"We ran into your mysterious boss." Richard told her.

"Matt?" Alicia nodded. "What's he up to?"

"Trying to corral his Larvitar, it seemed." Emma said.

"Oh, that little guy?" Alicia laughed. "Yeah, he's a bit...energetic, let's say."

"You work on his ranch?" Sally asked. Alicia nodded.

"Yep. Most days, anyway." She held up her hands. "This is my day off though. Wouldn't waste my time doing nails if I was going to work out there."

"What's he do, anyway?" Richard asked. "I've never really bothered to find out."

"Well, the Underwood Ranch is a safe haven for abused or neglected Pokémon." Alicia told them. "They take them in, take care of them, and help them find a new, better place to call home." She shook her head sadly. "You'd be surprised how many people out there mistreat their Pokémon...it's honestly kind of amazing what Matt does."

"It sounds like it." Sally agreed. "I can see why you'd want to help with something like that."

"Yeah." Alicia grinned. "You don't know how good it feels to see one of those poor Pokémon settling in with a new owner who loves them, and knowing you helped get them there." She reached up and wiped at her eyes. "Ah hell, I'm gonna wreck my eyeliner just thinking about it."

"Wouldn't want that." Sally laughed.

"Well, I'll see you guys around." Alicia waved as she headed for the checkout. "You two don't get Sally into any mischief, you hear?"

"Now would I do that?" Richard grinned. Alicia shook her head and turned to the counter.

Sally made her way to the shelves where Pokéballs were kept, selecting a basic one. Glancing over, she could see Emma looking over the medication shelf.

"What are you getting?" she asked, Emma turned and held up a bottle, several others in a basket she held.

"Awakening." she said. "For a Pokémon medication, it can be surprising volatile under the right circumstances."

"Tell me you don't use that in explosives." Sally asked.

"Making bombs, waking Pokémon up; whatever need comes first." Emma stuck the last bottle in her basket as well, looking at Sally staring at her. "What?"

"Can I ask you something?" Sally queried.

"Let me guess." Emma smiled. "You want to know why I'm so obsessed with explosions, right?"

"Well...yeah." Sally shrugged. "I've never really met somebody like that."

"It's alright. I know I'm a bit different." Emma shrugged, then frowned. "Really, it's...it's hard to explain." She bit her lip. "Can you imagine how it feels to see something that's purely chaotic, destructive energy, and to know that, you not only made that, but you control it. It won't go off until you want it to. Understanding the principles behind something like that, holding it in my hand, setting it off...it...it just brings me this unparralled sense of satisfaction." She sighed. "You probably can't understand any of that."

"No." Sally admitted. "But, as long as you're not hurting anybody..." She shrugged. "I suppose I don't see any harm in it."

"I would be appalled to find out I had harmed somebody, I assure you." Emma told her. "This is just something I do because...well, it's me."

"Nothing wrong with that." Sally smiled.

"I've never had anyone really...listen, when I try to explain that." Emma told her. "Thanks for that."

"You're welcome." Sally nodded. "I like to get to know people. I'm always fascinated by how they think, what makes them tick. When it's something a bit off the beaten path like that...well, that only makes it all the more interesting."

The two made their way to the counter, where Richard was waiting for them.

"You girls ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah." Sally nodded. "We've got what we're looking for."

"Then let's go." Richard stood and headed for the door.

"But, we need to pay for..." Sally started.

"Already done." Richard looked back and grinned. "I was watching what you two got. Consider it a gift." The clerk nodded confirmation, so the two followed him to the door.

"Get used to that." Emma whispered. "He loves to help people like that. Buying things for them, waiving debts...he's always doing that." She chuckled. "Maybe you can figure out what he gets out of that too."

"Maybe." Sally laughed as they followed him.

* * *

_That night..._

Sally lay on the bed in her hotel room, having called her mom again as she promised. She figured she wouldn't get much chance later in the night. She had just finished describing the new friends she had made to her mother.

"Yeah, we're going on a...uh, camping trip in a bit." Sally told her. Somehow, she didn't figure the fact that she was spending her first night in Johto traipsing through the dark forest would go over well. Camping just sounded better.

"Well, you be careful out there." her mom told her. "Be sure to pack plenty of Repels, and take Mimikyu with you."

"Wouldn't think of leaving him behind." Sally assured her. Mimikyu hopped beside her on the bed and Sally grinned, holding out the phone towards him. "Say hi to my mom, Mimikyu."

"Mimi, Kyuu!" Mimikyu called into it. Sally pulled the phone back.

"He says he misses you." Sally told her. "And so do I."

"I know." her mom said sadly. "But you be sure to have fun in Johto. Not a lot of people get an opportunity like you did."

"Yeah." Sally smiled. "I will, mom. Don't worry." There was a knock at her door. "I think that's them. Bye."

"Bye, dear." Sally hung up the phone and stood up from the bed, walking to the door and opening it.

"Hey." Emma was outside. "You ready? The guys are waiting."

"Sure thing." Sally waved and Mimikyu ran over to join her as she closed and locked the door. "How long do you think we'll be out there?" she asked.

"Eh, midnight, at the latest." Emma estimated. "Phil will want some time to actually work on the paper; we can't spend the whole night chasing imaginary shrines."

As they exited the hotel, they found Richard and Phillip waiting for them.

"Hey." Phillip waved. "You ready to 'find' this mystic myth?"

"I'm sure we will." Sally chuckled. "Where's the forest?"

"Just out of town." Richard pointed the way. "C'mon. Let's get a move on!"

The four of them walked through the darkened streets, making their way to the edge of Azalea. As they left the town, they found themselves walking along a fenced field. Sally spotted a gate and a house ahead.

"Is this Matt's ranch?" she asked. Richard looked over at it.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I forgot it was this way too." he said. "In that case, c'mon." He hopped over the fence. "Let's shortcut through it."

"Are you sure about that?" Sally asked.

"He won't mind." Richard shrugged. "Not as long as we aren't hurting the Pokémon, and I don't think anybody here has that intention."

Phillip shrugged and followed Richard over, Emma right behind. Sally decided they must know what they were talking about and followed.

They made their way across the fields, Richard pointing to the forest on the other side.

"That's Ilex." he said. They were now far enough away from the town and its lights that they had to get out flashlights. "Hope everyone's ready to be disappointed."

"Hey, all that matters is we look." Phillip said. "That way, I can write about how we walked over the forest looking to see if the temple was there, and add a little something extra to my report."

As they passed by a barn, they heard a thumping sound. Another followed, much louder, as if something was bashing on the door.

"What is that?" Sally whispered. "Sounds like something wants out of there." With another bash, two horns pierced through the door.

"That doesn't look good." Phillip frowned. "I suggest we pick up the pace."

With a crash, a Tauros came bursting through the door, shaking its head angrily. Spotting them, it bellowed.

"If by that you mean run for it, then I agree!" Emma said, turning and fleeing. Richard, Sally, and Phillip chased after her, the Tauros running after them.

"It's gaining on us!" Sally called, glancing back.

"Watch this one." Emma grinned. Grabbing a Pokéball, she sent out her Voltorb and it rolled to the side. Tauros caught sight of the half-red Pokémon and turned, charging towards it. Voltorb rolled to meet him, being slammed with a Headbutt for his efforts.

"Is he going to be okay?" Sally asked.

"Who, Tauros?" Emma laughed. "Yeah, but he won't be going anywhere."

"I meant Voltorb..." Sally watched as Tauros halted in place, looking surprised to find that it couldn't move. Voltorb rolled after them and Emma scooped it up, the group making it to the forest, hopping the fence and vanishing into the treeline.

"Voltorb's Static ability." Emma explained. "When it's hit, it can paralyze its attacker."

"Well..." Phillip was gasping for breath as he leaned against a tree. "That was certainly exciting."  
"Yeah..." Sally reached up and rubbed Mimikyu's head through its disguise. "You alright?" Mimikyu nodded, reaching its tendril out and wrapping her finger reassuringly.

"Wasn't expecting the angry bull." Richard admitted. "Sorry about that. But, we made it. So, let's get hunting."

The group searched the forest for several hours, finding no sign of any shrine, or anything manmade for that matter. Sally found herself wishing she was here during the day, so she could get a better look at the natural beauty of this place. As they traveled in deeper, she also found herself worrying.

"Does anybody know where we are, or where the way out is?" She asked. Phillip simply shrugged and Emma shook her head, staring off in the direction they had come from.

"Don't worry about it." Richard smiled. "I have the exit plan." He reached down and patted one of his Pokéballs. Phillip looked at his watch as it glowed in the dark.

"We've still got an hour left until midnight." he said. "Let's keep looking a while longer."

"Guys..." Emma whispered. "Don't panic, but I think something's been following us for a while now." She pointed to some bushes nearby, which were rustling. Sally realized there was no wind to be doing that.

"What is it?" she whispered.

"I don't know." Emma shook her head.

"I could flush it out..." Richard suggested, when the pushes parted. From them emerged a familiar figure. "Is that the same Larvitar as before?"

"Larv!" Larvitar spotted Sally and ran over, grabbing her leg and hugging it.

"Uh, hey." Kneeling, Sally petted its head. "What are you doing out here, little guy?"

"Larvitar!" a voice rang through the air. "Where did you get off to?"

"Matt?" Sally called. "Hey, he's over here!"

"Sally?" Matt answered back. The four could hear him making a path through the underbrush before he at last appeared out before them. Shining his flashlight around, he looked at the group. "What are you all doing out here this time of night?"

"School project." Phillip said. "What about you?"

"One of the ranch's new arrivals busted out of the barn. He was still a bit traumatized; I wasn't expecting his sedatives to wear off that quickly." He looked down at Larvitar holding onto Sally and growled. "And naturally, in the confusion, this sucker decides to run off again."

"Tar!" Larvitar said stubbornly, ducking behind Sally. Matt sighed.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do with him." he said, shaking his head. Looking around at the forest, he frowned. "What kind of school project sends you out into the woods until nearly midnight?"

"Well, that wasn't specifically part of it." Phillip admitted. "I'm doing a report on the Vanishing Shrine, and I thought I should have a look for it myself before doing so."

"That old story?" Matt laughed. "I take it you haven't found anything."

"Nada." Emma agreed.

"Thought so." As Matt talked, Sally noticed something a bit odd; she could see his breath.

"Hey, is it...cold out here?" she asked. Now that she noticed, she felt that she was shivering. "Like, way colder than it should be?"

"Huh?" Richard looked around and shivered as well. "Yeah...yeah, I didn't notice, but it is."

"Feels like winter out here." Emma rubbed her arms. "What's going on? The nights don't get THAT cold this time of year."

A strange green light washed over her face as she talked. Noticing, the five of them turned to find that it was emanating from a point not too much distance away. Richard walked towards it through the underbrush, the others behind him. Matt released his Tyranitar from her ball.

"Tara, take Larvitar back to the ranch and watch him." he commanded. "I'll meet you there when I can." Tara nodded and scooped Larvitar up, turning and carrying him off. Matt ran to catch up to the rest of the group.

"What is that?" Sally asked. "Are there any Pokémon around here that could make a light like that?"

"Not that I know of." Richard told her. "That's why I'm curious..."

The five of them came out into a clearing and found themselves staring up at a two-story building, made out of wood. And not constructed from wood, but actually appearing as if it had grown there. Statues of Celebi ringed the roof of the structure and a deep moat surrounded it, a wooden bridge providing a place to cross.

"Is that...?" Phillip's jaw dropped. "Guys, is this...did we actually find something that doesn't exist?"

"The shrine is always described as a 'natural-grown building'." Richard nodded. "And this thing sure fits the description."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Emma asked, running forward onto the bridge. "Let's check it out!"

"I don't know..." Sally sighed. "Are you sure it's okay for us to just barge in?"

"Hey, people have combed this forest for years and not found this thing." Phillip told her. "If we found it, it wanted us to. So yeah, I'd say it's probably okay to have a look around."

"This is gonna make one hell of a report." Richard laughed as he and Phillip walked forward behind Emma. Sally and Matt followed behind them as they approached the door.

Reaching out, Emma pushed and the door easily slid open, allowing them to walk inside. The interior was not what Sally was expecting. She figured it would be like being inside a tree stump, the walls wood, stuff like that. It was like a full stone temple in here. You couldn't even tell it was in a natural growth.

The five of them wandered around the halls until they found a room that seemed to be the center of the structure.

"What the...?" Richard walked forward. Before them stood five pedestals, and floating above them, five glowing crystals of various colors.

Sally felt an odd compulsion to approach as she looked at one of the crystals. Walking up, she reached out and took the pink one in her hand, looking it over.

"Strange..." Sally turned the crystal over in her hand. "It's almost like...like it's speaking to me."

Emma looked at the yellow crystal and felt a strange tingle all over her. It felt almost like the same rush of setting off an explosion, but somehow different. Naturally, she couldn't resist reaching out and grabbing it.

"This thing's got one hell of a charge." she shuddered as the tingling became several times stronger the second she touched it.

Phillip felt a relaxing, soothing sense of ease as he looked at the blue crystal. Taking it in hand, he felt a sense of calm, getting the feeling that he was holding something of untold purity.

"It's so peaceful..." he sighed as he held it.

Matt found himself drawn to the black crystal and its strange, mysterious aura. Pulling it down, he felt a sense of bittersweet loneliness come over him, as if something wanted to speak to him but wasn't sure how to do that.

"Curious..." he muttered, holding it up.

Richard took the red crystal and watched the fire blazing within it. A feeling of danger came over him, a threat needing dealt with, a determination to push to action.

"What are these things?" he asked.

As the five held them, the crystals began to glow brighter. Energy in each of the crystals' colors flowed up their arms before vanishing within them. The crystals' glows dimmed and went out.

The sound of roars and rumbling shook the group out of their thoughts. The structure shook and they turned to look back the way they had come.

"Let's go see what that's about." Richard suggested, running for the entrance. The others followed behind him, all equally curious what could be happening.

As they came running out the door, they found the clearing full of odd earthen cyclopes, covered in icy crystals. Among them flew a small green figure, pulling a trail of leaves behind it and cutting them down. As it passed, Richard got a look at it.

"Holy Arceus...guys." Richard looked to the others. "That's Celebi, one of the Legendary Pokémon of Johto!"

"Celebi!" A voice of cold authority washed over the clearing. The cyclopes all halted their attacks and turned to bow. Celebi looked towards the new arrival as well as they seemed to hover across the ground.

They were tall, their body hidden under a swirling black cloak. An icy mask covered their face and a frozen staff was clutched in their hand as they came to a halt. Their presence seemed to drop the temperature several degrees; the teenagers realized this guy must've been what they were feeling earlier.

"You knew this day would come." they said in that same flat, emotionless voice. "Hand over the crystals."

'The Eon Crystals slumber still.' Celebi's telepathic voice rang out over the clearing.

"Do not lie to me, Celebi." the figure said. "I can feel them awake the same as you." Looking past them, he spotted the group of teenagers. "Who are they?"

Looking back, Celebi saw them as well.

'About time you showed up.' he said. Turning back to the menacing figure, he folded his arms. 'They are the ones who will take you down, Mask of Ice.'

"Excuse me?" Richard asked. "We'll what?"

"They don't look like much." Mask of Ice remarked. "Cryoclopes, destroy them." He looked back to Celebi. "I will deal with Celebi."

'You can try.' Celebi was surrounded in a green glow as roots grew from the ground, reaching up and around him as he rose into the air. Soon, Celebi was in the middle of a towering, Ent-like wooden golem, glaring down at Mask of Ice.

"I will do more than try." Mask of Ice rose as well, snow swirling around him and ice forming. In moments, he was in an equally massive ice golem. "I will succeed."

As the two enormous figures charged at each other, the Cyroclopes rushed the teens.

"Watch it!" Richard yelled, dodging aside as several of them formed spears out of ice and hurled them. The group managed to avoid getting impaled as the beasts closed in.

Richard punched at the first one to reach him, but it shrugged off his blow with an icy chuckle. He backed up and reached for a Pokéball, but another grabbed his arm from the side, holding it in place. The first Cryoclops punched him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him before the other hurled him aside.

Emma ducked as one formed a sword of ice in its hand and swung at her. Raising the weapon, it slashed down and she jumped back, rolling to her feet.

"Always be prepared." she muttered, reaching into her pocket and pulling a spherelike object. Clicking a button it, she hurled it towards the group, but they fired icy beams and froze it midair, sending it falling uselessly to the ground. One formed an ice ball and hurled it, striking her in the chest and knocking her back.

"You brought explosives into the...!" Phillip started to yell before a Cryoclops kicked him the back. Springing to his feet, he grabbed a downed branch from the ground and stabbed out with it, but the beast caught it and pulled him in, slamming a headbutt into his forehead. As he staggered back, another Cryoclops formed an ice staff and swept his feet out from under him.

Matt was grabbed and thrown back against a tree, gasping in pain as he shoulder slammed against it. Before he could reach for a Pokéball, an icy beam struck his hand and froze it to the trunk. Another Cryoclops charged and swung a kick up into his stomach.

Mimikyu's tendril reached out from its disguise and slapped at the creatures, but one simply grabbed it and pulled the Pokémon off of Sally's shoulder, tossing it aside.

"Hey!" Sally started to run after him to make sure he was okay, but two more Cryoclopes jumped into her path, punching her back. Growling, she started to run at them when another shoulder-tackled her from the side, knocking her to the ground.

Celebi dodged aside from a punch by the icy golem and grabbed it by the waist, lifting it overhead and hurling it aside. As it rose once more, he glanced down to see the group struggling.

'Concentrate.' he spoke to them. 'Tap into the inner power that has been granted you.'

"What does that mean?" Richard ask as he was flung back and rolled to a stop on the ground. Celebi gave no answer, having gone back to fighting against Mask of Ice as a Cryoclops pinned Richard under its foot. Laughing, it formed a giant ice club and raised it overhead, swinging down.

Richard reached up and caught the club, holding it back as best he could. As the creature struggled against him, he felt his hands becoming hotter. Water started to drip down on him, and he realized the club was shrinking.

The Cryoclops grunted in surprise the club burst apart in its hands. From Richard's palms, a stream of flame blasted up into it, blowing the monster into bits.

Rising, Richard looked at his hands in surprise. A small flame appeared in his palm on command.

The other Cryoclopes got over their surprise and charged him. Dodging away, Richard fired a fiery blast, melting and obliterating several of them.

The Cryoclops who had just kicked Matt grinned as he looked at his pinned arm, forming an icy sword. As he raised it and made to chop through the trapped limb, Matt's foot came down on the tree's shadow and he vanished.

The blade bit into the bark and the Cryoclopes tried to pull it free. From his own shadow behind him, Matt rose up and grabbed his neck, pulling him back and slamming him to the ground. Yanking the frozen sword free, he swung and deflected a thrown spear aside. A Cryoclops punched at him and he ducked, touching its shadow with his free hand and disappearing into it. Across the clearing, he popped out of another surprised monster's shadow and sliced it in two.

A Cryoclopes tackled Phillip and they fell into the moat, sinking beneath the surface of the water. Phillip thrashed and tried to break free as he held his breath, the monster wrapping its arms around him and pulling him deeper.

Soon, his breath ran out and he opened his mouth, expecting to inhale water. He did, but it didn't fill his lungs. Instead, he felt bubbles floating up from his neck.

Reaching up, Phillip rubbed along the spot and felt gills beneath his fingers. Looking at his hands, he found that his fingers had turned webbed, and kicking off his shoes revealed his feet had as well.

Slippling free of the Cryoclops' grasp, he swam around it faster than it could keep up with, slamming it with punches until it broke apart. Shooting towards the surface, he popped out and grabbed ahold of two more that were staring at the water waiting for their ally to come back up.

"Come on in!" Phillip grinned. "The water's fine." Yanking, he pulled them both under the surface.

Emma ducked under a pair of grabbing hands and wrapped her arms around the monster's waist. As it started to pound on her back, her fingers began tingling like crazy.

Lightning sparked between her digits and flowed into the Cryoclops' body, blowing it apart. Emma staggered back and looked at her electrified hands in shock.

Seeing more charging at her, she thrust out her hands and lightning fired from her fingertips, shooting between the different monsters and blowing each to bits as it passed through. Grinning, Emma clapped.

"This is amazing!" She gushed, turning to fire at more.

Sally was trying to duck past a Cryoclops and get to Mimikyu, but it kept adjusting to stand in her way, almost as if mocking her.

"Get out of my way!" She snapped, waving her hand. The Cryoclops yelped in surprise as an invisible force flung it aside, shattering apart as it hit the ground. Sally ran to Mimikyu and scooped him, setting him on her shoulder.

More Cryoclopes charged her and she held out her hands. They all came to a halt, looking around and trying to figure out what was stopping them from moving forward. Realizing that she was doing it, Sally brought her hands together and the group was crushed into each other, all of them shattering apart.

Richard dodged past a Cryoclops and blasted fire into its back, turning to watch Celebi and Mask of Ice's golems battling it out. Igniting both hands, he launched a more powerful stream of flame that hit the ice golem's foot as it went to take a step, melting it away.

As its footless leg came down, the ice golem stumbled and fell, hitting the ground and crushing several Cryoclopes underneath it. Celebi's wooden golem stomped forward and placed a foot on its chest.

'Leave.' Celebi commanded. 'Or you will be destroyed here and now.'

"This isn't over!" Mask of Ice snapped as Celebi raised its golem's foot. in a burst of ice, he vanished from his golem's chest as Celebi stomped down, shattering it into icy shards.

Around the clearing, the last of the Cryoclopes were being dealt with. The others ran up to stand by Richard as Celebi's golem fell apart, its pieces returning to the earth as the Pokémon itself floated down to hover before them.

'Greetings.' he nodded. 'I have been waiting for you.'

"You know who we are?" Sally asked in surprise.

'Sally Estelle, Emma Johnson, Phillip Vernon, Matt Underwood, and Richard Franklin.' Celebi recited. 'As I said, I have been waiting for you.' Turning, he floated back towards the temple. 'Come. We have much to discuss.'

* * *

_**Next time on Poké Rangers: Eon Force...**_

Celebi: When you touched the Eon Crystals, they bonded to you and granted you special abilities. I have one more gift for you...

Sally: I came here to experience a different part of the world, not get involved in some...mystic battle.

Matt: Larvitar took off again in the night. I need your help.

Mask of Ice: The Eon Crystals are awake, and they are in Azalea Town. I want you to bring them to me.

?: Hand over the Eon Crystal, or I'm gonna turn your little buddies into pulverized pebbles and crushed cloth!

Richard: Let's take them down!

_**Chapter 2: Ancient Awakenings Part 2**_

* * *

(A/N: Whooo! Season 2 is on! I wasn't planning on doing an early start like this, but I was just...way too excited to wait. Only two chapters written and I'm already in love with this cast and story, and I hope that it continues to be as awesome as I think it can be and that you all will like it as much as I do. By all means, give me your thoughts on the opening chapter. What you liked, what you didn't like, who is your favorite character so far, what you hope to see in the story's future; all that good stuff. That way, I can hopefully identify anything that needs work and improve on it when the Season fully starts. As you can tell, this story is mostly its own thing from Kanto, but it does exist in the same world and it does have some connections; a few characters who have made the transition over to Johto and some concepts that Kanto first introduced. Hopefully it feels like a natural next step for my series; I think it works well, but it's up to you guys at the end of the day. Anyway, that's all from me for now. I'll see you all next week for the other half of the two-part opener. Mewtwo, out!)


	2. Ancient Awakenings Part 2

(A/N: I love when chapters just don't have their title for some reason. Fixed that. On with the show!)

_**Previously on Poké Rangers: Eon Force**_

_ "This isn't over!" Mask of Ice snapped as Celebi raised its golem's foot. in a burst of ice, he vanished from his golem's chest as Celebi stomped down, shattering it into icy shards._

_ Around the clearing, the last of the Cryoclopes were being dealt with. The others ran up to stand by Richard as Celebi's golem fell aparts, its pieces returning to the earth as the Pokémon itself floated down to hover before._

_ 'Greetings.' he nodded. 'I have been waiting for you.'_

_ "You know who we are?" Sally asked in surprise._

_ 'Sally Estelle, Emma Johnson, Phillip Vernon, Matt Underwood, and Richard Franklin.' Celebi recited. 'As I said, I have been waiting for you.' Turning, he floated back towards the temple. 'Come. We have much to discuss.'_

* * *

_The Vanishing Shrine..._

Celebi floated into the central room of the shrine, the five teens following behind him. Turning, he sat down on the middle pedestal and faced them.

'I'm sure you all have a lot of questions.' he said.

"Of couse we do." Sally said.

"Yeah, first and foremost..." Emma held up her hand. "Why can I shoot lightning from my fingers? Could I always do that? And if so, why did nobody tell me!?"

"I couldn't imagine why." Phillip shook his head.

'You could not always do that.' Celebi answered. 'When you touched the Eon Crystals, they bonded to you and granted you special abilities.' He floated up in front of Sally. 'Sally, having bonded with the Pink Eon Crystal, you have been given psychic abilities. You have already discovered your telekinetic powers, and soon you will discover the telepathic side as well.'

"I can read minds?" Sally asked in surprise.

'That you can.' Celebi smiled slightly. 'Did you hear that?'

"Uh, yeah..." Sally said.

'I didn't project that first sentence. You read it from my mind." Celebi moved over to Emma. 'Emma, you have bonded with the Yellow Eon Crystal. As such, you have gained the ability to generate and shoot electrical energy. I'm sure you'll have fun with that one.'

"Oh yeah!" Emma held up her hands as lightning sparked between them. "This is awesome!"

Celebi floated over to Phillip.

'Phillip, by bonding with the Blue Eon Crystal, you have gained the ability to swim faster and more efficiently, as well as breathe underwater.' Phillip looked down at his hand, which looked completely normal.

"There was webbing here." he said, pointing between his fingers.

'Yes.' Celebi nodded. 'That and your gills will appear whenever you submerge in liquid.' Celebi moved to Matt. 'Matt, you have managed to bond with the Black Eon Crystal. No easy feat. With that comes the ability to travel through shadows.'

"How do I know where I'm coming out?" Matt asked. "Can I control that?"

'You can.' Celebi told him. 'You will figure it out and master the ability, in time.' Finally, Celebi moved to Richard. 'And Richard, you have bonded with the Red Eon Crystal, otherwise known as the Control Crystal. That gives you the ability to generate and shoot fire; simple, but effective.'

Richard held up a hand and a ball of flame appeared in his palm. Clenching a fist, he dispersed it.

"Okay..." he frowned. "But, what ARE these crystals? How are they able to do this?"

'That is a long story.' Celebi floated back and took a seat once more. 'Tell me, children, are you aware of the gods?'

"Well...people say that Arceus created the world." Phillip said. "So I guess that would make him a god, sorta."

'That's underselling what Arceus is and did, but yes.' Celebi nodded. 'What you probably don't realize is that the majority of Legendary Pokémon in the world, myself included, are directly connected to a higher-dimensional god that exists above our reality.' Celebi spread its arms. 'In my case, I am an Avatar of Celebi, the Goddess of Time Travel and Timelines. One of two such Avatars that exist in this world.'

The teens all looked at each other in confusion.

"So...are we supposed to bow?" Emma asked.

'That won't be necessary.' Celebi couldn't resist a chuckle. 'I tell you of the gods because it is necessary to understand the origins of the Eon Crystals.'

Rising into the air, Celebi held up an arm and a block of wood floated up from the ground. With a wave of Celebi's hand, it started to bend and flow, almost like it had turned to liquid.

'Thousands of years ago...' Celebi intoned. 'The impossible came to pass, an event that had never occured before and has yet to repeat itself. An immortal goddess fell in love...' The wood began to grow into a figure. '...with a mortal man.'

The wood shaped itself into a womanly form, small threads of grass growing to form a green hair and thin translucent wings extending from her back. The five teens all stepped closer.

"Is this Celebi?" Sally asked. "I mean, the goddess Celebi?"

'Yes.' Celebi nodded. 'The very goddess I serve met somebody in the mortal world who absolutely took her breath away.' The wood changed into a man, more plants growing on it to show his features. He was young and handsome, but most striking was his hair; long and colored differently on each side. Half was a bright red, the other an equally bright blue. 'This is Lutheran.' Celebi named him.

"Look at that hair." Richard said.

'Yes, Lutheran was unique in many ways, including his appearance.' Celebi nodded. 'Celebi first met him through her Avatar...' Celebi stumbled slightly, as if he wanted to say something else there but decided otherwise. 'And soon fell in love with him. There were two problems. One, Celebi, like most goddesses and gods, cannot operate in the mortal world without her Avatars' assistance, so she could not directly be with him. The other...' The wood began to change once more. 'Is that Celebi already had a husband.'

The five now saw a tall, broad-shouldered figure in metallic, dragonlike armor, a jewel shining in the center.

'Behold Dialga, the God of Time.' Celebi told them.

"Celebi's husband?" Phillip asked.

'Yes.' Celebi confirmed. 'Celebi and Dialga had been married for many millenia by that point. They both loved each other. It was just that Celebi found somebody else who she also loved. She saw no problem in being with both. Dialga felt differently.'

"I'm guessing it didn't turn out well for Lutheran." Sally said.

'You might be surprised.' Celebi said. 'Dialga sought to destroy the mortal who had caught his wife's eye, and since he was one of the seven High Gods, it was much easier for him to operate in the mortal world than it was for Celebi. She knew she could only protect Lutheran for so long against her husband's power...' The wood split apart into five pieces. 'So, she sought a solution.'

Each piece of wood formed into an item the teens recognized. They pulled out their Eon Crystals and looked at them.

'Celebi created the Eon Crystals to protect Lutheran from Dialga.' Celebi said. 'With their powers, she felt he would be able to avoid Dialga's wrath.'

"Just what can they do?" Richard asked.

'That's not important.' Celebi told him.

"It sounds pretty important." Richard raised an eyebrow.

'What's important...' Celebi said with an annoyed growl. 'Is that she was right. Lutheran lived a long and happy life with Celebi, free from worrying about Dialga. And anything that can protect against a High God is not something you want to see in the wrong hands."

"Just where does that guy fit into this?" Matt asked. "You called him Mask of Ice?"

'Yes.' the wood formed back together into a recreation of the figure they had watched Celebi fighting with. 'Mask of Ice is a human who was corrupted by an artifact of Chaos.' The figure's staff grew. 'Giratina, the High God of Chaos, created many artifacts from his power and scattered them around the mortal world, hoping to, well, spread Chaos. It holds incredible power, but it was only a means to an end for the Mask of Ice. His end goal is to obtain the Eon Crystals.'

"What's he going to do with them?" Emma asked. "Take over the world?"

'...something like that.' Celebi said. The group looked at each. It was clear he knew more about Mask of Ice's goals than he was letting on.

"Okay, here's a big question." Sally said. "What do we have to do with this?"

'You are the destined wielders of the crystals.' Celebi told them. 'Since the crystals' creation, they have been waiting for you to come along and pick them up. Together, I am hopeful that you will be able to stop Mask of Ice's plans once and for all.'

"How?" Richard asked. "I mean, I know we handled those cyclops things, but Mask of Ice himself...his powers seemed a bit beyond what we had."

"Yeah." Emma agreed. "Did you see the size of that golem!?"

'Of course I did. I fought it.' Celebi reminded her. 'And to answer your question, Richard, I have one more gift for you...'

Turning, Celebi floated further into the room and retrieved a wooden case. Returning, he clicked it open to reveal five octagon-shaped devices, each shining like it was made of gold. In the center of the shape there was an opening in the shape the five's crystals.

'Take one.' Celebi commanded. The five of them reached out and pulled a device from the case. 'And place your crystal inside.' Following his command, they drew their crystals and inserted them into the slot. Each clicked into place and glowed slightly. 'These are you Eon Morphers.'

"Morphers?" Matt looked up. "You mean, like Poké Rangers use?"

'Yes.' Celebi nodded. 'They will help harness the Eon Crystals' powers through a special energy field created by another Celebi like myself. Simply press the button on the top, say "Bring on the power of Eon.", and place them against your chest, and you will be transformed into Poké Rangers to stand against Mask of Ice and whatever...other forces he may raise against us. That is, if you'll accept the responsibility.'

The five examined their Morphers as they thought about it. After a moment, Richard nodded.

"I'm in." he agreed. "I've never backed away from helping somebody who needs it before, and I don't plan on starting now."

"I'll do it." Matt nodded. "It would be an honor." Phillip shrugged.

"I suppose somebody has to do it." he said. "If that someone is me, so be it."

"Sounds scary, dangerous..." Emma's mouth twitched into a grin. "And the most exciting thing I've ever heard! Count me in."

Sally stared at her crystal as the other four turned to look at her. At last, she looked up.

"I'm sorry." she shook her head. "I don't think I can."

"Really?" Richard asked. "What's wrong?"

"It's just...I'm not a fighter." Sally told him. "I don't know...I don't think I could be of much help to you."

"Sure you could." Emma told her. "C'mon, Sally."

"No." She shook her head again. "Sorry, again. I can't. I came here to experience a different part of the world, not to get involved in some...some mystic battle."

'There won't be a different part of the world to experience if Mask of Ice succeeds.' Celebi said. 'But it is your choice. I will not force you into anything.'

Sally nodded, a bit sadly, the others thought. She held out her Morpher.

'No.' Celebi shook his head. 'The crystal is yours. It was always meant to be. Whether you choose to use it or not, you must keep it.' Sally reluctantly tucked it into her pocket.

"How do I get back to town?" she asked.

'This shrine can move anywhere in the forest it wants.' Celebi told her. 'If you want to return to Azalea, simply think that and it will appear on the edge closest to it.'

"Huh." Richard blinked. "That's a way easier plan that having my Noctowl lead us out."

Sally walked towards the door, looking back over her shoulder as she reached it.

"See you guys in school tomorrow." she waved.

"See you." Richard, Emma, and Phillip waved back.

"I don't go to your school." Matt muttered, but he waved as well. Sally nodded and opened the door, disappearing outside.

"Is it really a good idea to let her keep the crystal if she won't help?" Richard asked. "What if Mask of Ice comes for her?"

'He will.' Celebi agreed. 'Some things are simply meant to be. I think Sally will find it a bit hard to run from her destiny.' He looked to them. 'As for the rest of you, you may return home, continue with your lives. I will call you through your Morphers if anything comes up.'

* * *

_The next morning..._

When Sally woke up, she couldn't help but wonder if everything that had happened was a dream. She rolled over and looked to the stand by her bed, where the Morpher and crystal in it sat, softly glowing.

Picking it up, Sally gazed into the crystal. She watched the lights flow along its edges. The crystal exuded a strange, pulsating energy as Sally held it, almost like a beating heart. The longer she looked, the more she swore there was a pattern to it, as if it was trying to speak to her.

Shaking her head, Sally set it aside. Mimikyu hopped up onto the bed beside her and she rolled over to look at him. He had changed back into his Pikachu disguise at some point during the night, as he usually did.

"Morning, Mimikyu." Sally said with a slight smile, quickly changing to a frown. As she watched her Pokémon approach and snuggle against her, she couldn't help but wonder if she had made the right choice by turning down Celebi's offer.

'Oh, Sally.' Sally blinked as she heard a voice. 'What's troubling you? I wish you would tell me.'

Bolting upright, Sally looked around, trying to locate the source.

'Sally? What is it?' She looked down to see her Mimikyu turning and scanning the room. 'Did something scare you?'

"Mimikyu?" Sally got down to her knees and looked at him closer. "Is...is that you talking to me?"

"Kyuu?" Mimikyu's puppet flopped to the side as it tilted its head. Even though the noises it made were the same as they had ever been, there was another voice speaking over it. 'I always talk to you.'

"Yeah, but...I can understand you!" Sally's eyes widened. "At least, I think it's you. Say something ridiculous."

"Mim." Mimikyu looked up at her. 'Those Sam and David guys probably got ice cream in weird places from that mess they made.'

"Okay, I really didn't need that image." Sally shook her head. "But that's definitely you. How can you suddenly...?" Sally's eyes glanced to the nightstand and the crystal there. "Oh, right. Celebi said it gave me telepathy. I guess I just...wasn't expecting it to work on Pokémon too."

"Mimi!" Mimikyu hopped to the floor and began to circle Sally's feet happily as she stood. 'Sally can understand me! This is the best day ever!'

"Come here, you!" Sally scooped Mimikyu up and hugged him against her. "I don't know what I'm going to do about this crystal, but this part is a definite win!" After a moment of happy bliss, her smile faded. She set Mimikyu back on the bed and reached out to grab the Morpher, running her finger along the crystal in it. "Mimikyu...do you think I was right?"

"Kyu?" Mimikyu hopped closer. 'About what?'

"When I told Celebi I couldn't be a Ranger." Sally told him. "I just...I don't think I'm the right person for the job, but...what if they need me?"

'Sally, I'm not a very wise Pokémon.' Mimikyu's tendril reached out and wrapped around her hand as if holding it. 'I can't answer things like that. I don't know anymore than you do.'

"Yeah...I know." Turning, Sally took a seat on the bed, holding the Morpher up. "I just needed to ask...well, somebody. Anybody."

'Sally, all I can tell you is this...' Mimikyu scooted up beside her. 'Do what your heart and soul tell you to. If they say you should go back and help, then that's what you should do. But if they really say that this isn't the path for you, then you should stick with it.'

"I thought you weren't a font of wisdom." Sally chuckled. "But I don't know what my heart and soul say. How do I figure it out?"

'I don't know.' Mimikyu's puppet flopped forward sadly. 'I wish I could tell you. My needs are easy. Food, a home, seeing you happy. Done. But you...I wish things were as simple for you.'

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Gazing at it curiously, Sally listened, wondering if she'd be able to telepathically hear who it was. She got nothing, just another knock.

"Who's there?" Sally called.

"Sally? It's Matt." She recognized his voice as he started speaking. "The others told me you were staying here. Can you open the door?"

"Yeah..." Sally set her Morpher aside and stood, reaching the door and twisting its handle. As it swung open, she found Matt standing outside, looking worried. "What's up?"

"I need your help." Matt told her.

"I said I wasn't joining." Sally reminded him.

"Not about that." Matt shook his head. "Larvitar took off again in the night. I was just thinking, he seemed to like you a lot, so maybe it'd be easier to find him if you helped." He stepped back. "I know you have to get to school, but there's still some time."

"Oh...of course." Sally nodded. "Can you give me a moment to change out of my pajamas?"

"Sure." Matt nodded. "I'll just wait outside." Sally watched him vanish down the hall before closing the door.

'That was one fast jump to conclusions.' Mimikyu thought as Sally glanced at him. 'This Ranger thing is really on your mind, isn't it?'

"Yeah...I suppose it is." Sally dug in her drawer into she found a pink t-shirt with a Mimikyu design printed on the front and a pair of jean shorts. After changing into them, she knelt and held out a hand to help Mimikyu up onto her shoulder. "Come on. Let's go see if we can find Matt's Larvitar." About to walk out, she noticed the Morpher sitting there on her bed. She contemplating leaving it behind, but at the last moment decided to snatch it up and carry it along.

Sally locked her room behind her and exited the hotel, finding Matt waiting out front.

"Okay." Sally nodded as Matt turned to her. "Ready to go."

"Thanks." Matt smiled appreciatively. "I appreciate the help. I never know just where he's disappearing to this time."

"Does he have any common places he goes to?" Sally asked as they walked down the street.

"A couple." Matt said. "The park, the mart, a couple restaurants." He sighed. "Though I think I find him at them mostly because he gets hungry."

"Well, then let's check them out first." Sally suggested.

"I already looked at most." Matt said. "But, maybe he was hiding and will come out with you there. We can give it a try."

As they walked to the park, Mimikyu leaned close to Sally's ear.

"Kyu?" he asked quietly, his voice coming across to her. 'Larvitar told me yesterday he's tired of the ranch. He was thinking about running away, for good.'

"You don't have to whisper, Mimikyu." Sally told him. "Matt can't understand you, remember? And that's important info anyway."

"What are you talking about?" Matt asked.

"Uh, so, remember that Celebi said I would develop telepathy from the crystal's power?" Sally asked. Matt nodded affirmative. "Well, I kinda can hear Mimikyu's thoughts now." She indicated the Pokémon.

"Oh, really?" Matt blinked in surprise. "What's he saying?"

"He just told me that Larvitar and him talked when they met the other day." Sally reported. "And Larvitar said that he didn't want to stay at your ranch anymore and was thinking about running away."

"Figures." Matt sighed. "He's been...a difficult project, to say the least."

"What's his story, anyway?" Sally asked. "I met Alicia at school. She told me you take in abused or neglected Pokémon and rehabilitate them."

"Yes..." Matt nodded. "Larvitar is...well, he's been with me since before I moved here and opened the ranch, almost a year ago." Reaching the park, Matt began to scan for any signs of the Pokémon. Sally joined him, and Mimikyu hopped down to search around as well. "A friend found him high on Mt. Silver. From what I've been able to gather, his mother was killed and his siblings taken away from him around the time of his birth. He had been living in the higher part of the mountain for fifteen years, too scared of the more powerful Pokémon that lived lower to venture very far."

"You said something about him having a sister before." Sally remembered.

"Yeah." Matt tapped on of his Pokéballs. "I believe my Tyranitar, Tara, was one of the others taken at the same time. Difference is, she was raised and eventually found me, while Larvitar was stuck alone and isolated for all that time."

"Must've been hard on him." Sally remarked as she peeked in some bushes, finding nothing.

"Yeah." Matt agreed. "I don't think he's matured very much. And now that he's in a safer place...it's like all the curiosity he never got to act on thanks to fear has come out at once. He's constantly roaming, constantly looking for something he hasn't seen before. I can't get him to stay put to save my life."

"Have you found anybody who would want to take him?" Sally wondered.

"Several." Matt said. "Larvitar are pretty rare, and there's lot of people who would love the chance to care for him. Unfortunately, they don't seem to have any better luck of keeping him in line than I do. Every time I set him up with somebody, they end up bringing him back a few days later."

"That's sad." Sally frowned. "You'd think there would be somebody who would be able to work with him."

"There must be." Matt agreed. "They say there's somebody out there for everybody."

"I think that's supposed to be about romance." Sally laughed.

"I like to think it applies to Pokémon too." Matt shrugged. "Somewhere out there is a trainer Larvitar would be happy with. I just have to find them."

They combed the entire park over, but came up with no sign that Larvitar had been there lately. Passing by the ice cream stand, Richard saw them and waved.

"Hey." he grinned as they approached. "What brings you two out here?"

"Looking for Larvitar." Matt explained. "He's disappeared on me again."

"He hasn't been back here, has he?" Sally asked hopefully.

"Nope, sorry." Richard shook his head. Sally sighed. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find him." Richard reassured them.

"I hope so." Matt frowned. "I hope he hasn't gone too far this time..."

"You mean run away." Sally said. "Hopefully not."

"I don't think he has." Richard told them. "Granted, I don't have a lot of proof, but I do have pretty good instincts. And my instincts tell me you'll find him."

"Thanks." Matt said.

"By the way, Sally?" Richard turned to her. "Are you still certain you won't join us?"

"I..." Sally sighed. "I've been thinking about it, and I don't know, Rich. Part of me thinks I should, but I still don't think I'm the right fit."

"Well, that's fine." Richard said. "Take your time to come to a decision. But I'm glad you're thinking about it." He grinned. "Did you try morphing?"

"No." Sally shook her head. "I'm too...undecided to bring myself to."

"Did YOU try morphing?" Matt asked.

"Of course I did." Richard laughed. "I morphed last night."

"Why?" Matt raised his brow. "Nothing happened last night."

"Yeah, but weren't you curious if it would work? What it would be like?" Richard shook his head. "You mean to tell me you didn't try it, Matt?"

"No." Matt frowned. "I didn't...think there was a reason too."

"You should get on that." Richard chuckled. "It's pretty sweet."

"Well, well, well..." Sam's voice caught the trio's attention as he and David arrived for their shift. "If it ain't the loser squad."

"Well, well, well..." Richard echoed. "If it ain't the absolutely cutting insults squad."

"Are you mocking us?" Sam growled.

"No, Sam." Pulling off his apron, Richard tossed it to David. "I'm mocking YOU. You think I'd make fun of a deaf person? That's messed up."

"'Squad' does kinda imply that I'm a part of it." David pointed out.

"Please, he's a squad of one and we all know it." Richard told him. "I don't know why you insist on hanging out with him."

"I have my reasons." David told him.

"Yeah, and they're that I'm awesome!" Sam tipped his shades down and grinned. "Now c'mon David, let's get to work."

"Can't help but notice the machine is gone." Richard pointed out as he left and they took their place inside. "Boss give you hell?"

"He hasn't decided whether he wants to keep us on or not." Sam muttered, looking away. "But he also didn't have anybody else lined up to replace our shift and we didn't want him to have to close it down until he could find somebody."

"That might be the smartest thing you've ever said, Sam." Richard slapped his cap on his head and glanced at a small clock in the stand. "Now if you don't mind, I gotta get to class." He looked to Sally. "You coming along?"

"Yeah." Sally turned to Matt. "Sorry we didn't find Larvitar. I guess we got distracted talking to Rich."

"No problem." Matt sighed. "It was almost time for you to get going anyway. I'll keep looking." He nodded. "If I still haven't found him by the time school lets out, you're welcome to come back and help some more."

"I will." Sally promised. "I'll come check and see what's happening this afternoon."

Sally and Richard left in the direction of school as Matt went to check out some of Larvitar's other more common spots. None of them noticed a small sphere of ice floating through the air far above them.

* * *

_Far to the north..._

In an deep cavern completely frozen over by a sheet of ice, Mask of Ice roamed back and forth through the tunnels, pacing. In his hand he held a ball of clear ice, the image of three teens talking and going on their way showing through it.

"These children..." Mask of Ice frowned. "Who are they? They possess some connection to the crystals that I do not understand."

Cryoclopes surrounded him as he walked, grunting and growling in their eagerness for battle. Mask of Ice continued to watch as Sally and Richard traveled to their high school and went to homeroom, becoming only more confused by the second. He spent most of the day watching them, the viewing crystal occassionally zooming in when one of their crystals were shown. He could find nothing that distinguished them from ordinary high school students.

"Why would Celebi allow them to take the crystals out of his sanctuary?" Mask of Ice growled. "It does not make sense."

Under the mask, he closed his eyes, thinking. As was usually the case, his mind was quickly overrun by the problems of the world.

"There is so much at fault with this existence." The sphere in his hand cracked as he squeezed it tighter. "Pain. Loss. Corruption. Misery." Growling, he clenched his fist fully and the viewing sphere shattered into shards. "I will not let a group of teenagers stand in my way!"

Spinning, he marched through the cavern until he found himself standing before a massive wall that seemed solid ice. Holding up his staff, he slammed it to the ground. A crack spread from the point of impact, snaking up the wall until it began to shift apart and swing open like a door.

Inside was a massive cave filled with statues. Carved from ice, they each had their own monstrous shape, standing in various battle-ready poses.

Mask of Ice searched through them until he found one he was satisfied with. Raising his staff, he pointed its tip at the statue.

"Come to life." he ordered coldly. "Come to life, and serve."

Dark red tendrils of chaotic energy shot from his staff into the frozen figure, causing it to glow from within. After a few moments, the ice shattered apart and a beastly figure stood before Mask of Ice.

He was tall, with a Sneasel-like body, down to the long, sharp claws that stretched from his hands. A Swinub seemed to rest atop the body as a head, its nose sniffing the air as it turned to Mask of Ice. Around its body seemed to be a fur trench coat, but closer inspection would reveal that it was actually growing out of the monster's body.

"Master." the beast kneeled. "What do you command of Swinsel?"

"The Eon Crystals are awake, and they are in Azalea Town." Mask of Ice told him. "I want you to bring them to me. Take the Cryoclopes with you, and let nothing stand in your way!"

"As you wish." Swinsel stood and held out its arms. A layer of frosty cold spread across his body, and once it was entirely covered, he vanished in a flash.

"Excellent." Mask of Ice grinned to himself. "I will not fail in my mission. This world WILL be saved."

* * *

_Shortly, at Azalea High..._

Sally was getting more and more annoyed with the school day by the second. Not that Ms. North wasn't doing a great job, but Sally found it hard to focus on algebra when she had so much else running through her head.

When she wasn't thinking about Celebi and the crystal that currently sat in her pocket, she was wondering just where Larvitar was. And to make it worse, she couldn't even fully focus on either of those, because her new telepathic powers were proving a double-edged sword.

Every so often, a thought from one of the students around her would just make its way into her head. It managed to be just scarce enough to maximize annoyance, allowing her to get just involved enough with her own thoughts before there came another.

She swore if she heard Jonah across the room moan internally about how bored he was one more time, she was gonna snap.

'Sally, how much longer?' Sally closed her eyes in annoyance. Jonah wasn't the only one who was bored out of his skull. Mimikyu had never liked being cooped up in a ball, and as she figured, he didn't find sitting around in a classroom particularly enthralling.

Trouble was, now she could hear him in the ball. He wouldn't stop asking questions like a bored little kid, and she couldn't tell him to be quiet without disrupting class. She had tried to focus her thoughts and project them outward to him, but either it wasn't working or he was choosing to ignore her. Either was equally feasible.

Just when Sally thought she'd go crazy at the next voice in her head, she got another.

'Rangers.' This was a new one she hadn't been expecting to hear in class today. She recognized it as Celebi's, but it took her a moment to realize it was emanating into her head from the crystal in her pocket. 'I've detected a gathering of Chaos energy across town from you. You need to check it out.'

'We're in school, Celebi.' Phillip's thought answered back.

'Then you'd best get yourself out of it.' Celebi spoke again. 'This is important.'

'Don't worry. We'll figure something out.' Richard assured him. Sally watched him glance around as if looking for a way out. When Ms. North turned around to write on the whiteboard, he leaned towards Emma.

"Hey." Richard whispered. "You still got me on speed dial?" Emma nodded affirmative. "Call me. I'll spin an emergency out of it."

"Are you kidding me?" Phillip whispered, looking back at him. "You haven't managed to fool Ms. North even once since she moved here."

"Desparate times call for desparate measures." Richard muttered.

Emma reached slowly and subtly into her pocket, managing to get her phone open and quickly send a call to Rich's. The whole class looked over as Rich's phone started to ring, Ms. North included.

"Oh, sorry." Richard apologized, pulling it out. "It's not supposed to..." He looked at the screen and put on a frown before answering. "Sorry again. Hello?"

"Excuse me, Richard Franklin." Ms. North folded her arms. "What is the meaning of this?"

"We'll try to be there." Richard said, hanging up. "Sorry about that, Ms. North. That was Principal Cross. He said he needs Phillip, Emma, and myself to help him with something very important. Life and death, he said."

Sally nearly burst out laughing at how dumb that sounded. Ms. North was staring at him with a completely dumbfounded expression. After a few moments and a look to Emma and Phillip, she nodded.

"Then you'd better not keep him waiting." she said, walking to the door and opening it. "Go."

Richard looked almost as flabbergasted as Sally was that he had pulled that off. There were so many things that could've gone wrong. She could've just called Principal Cross and asked if he had called him. She could've realized how weird it sounded for Cross to want Emma's help with anything. She could've asked Richard to call Cross back and let her speak to him. Instead, she was buying it.

None of the three looked a gift horse in the mouth, and quickly left. Sally was so confused she just had to reach out and read Ms. North's mind, figure out what was going through her head.

To her surprise, she got nothing. Even when she outright tried to hear the teacher's thoughts, none came. It was like that morning when she had tried to hear Matt outside her door.

'Sally, please.' Mimikyu's voice came to her. 'Can't we ditch this place early?'

Great. Now she still had to deal with all of this, but she also had the added trouble of worrying about what had made Celebi call on the Rangers during a school afternoon. Groaning, she rubbed her forehead in annoyance. This was not how she imagined her time in Johto going.

Meanwhile, Richard, Phillip, and Emma had run across Azalea, guided by Celebi towards the source of the energy. Matt met up with them along the way and they soon arrived to find Swinsel and a group of Cryoclopes marching down the streets.

"Mmm." Swinsel inhaled. "That energy I smell..." He looked at the four of them. "You are the ones with the crystals."

"That's right." Richard stepped forward.

"Hand them over!" He held out his clawed hand. "The great Mask of Ice demands it!"

"I don't think so." Richard shook his head. "You want these crystals, you're going to have to take them from us!"

"That I'll gladly do." Swinsel laughed. "Cryoclopes, get them!"

Summoning various ice weaponry, the minions charged past Swinsel and towards the Rangers, who all ran to meet them.

Fire formed in Richard's palm as he thrust it out, sending a stream forward to slam into the Cryoclops at the front. The blast flung it back into its companions, melting and shattering several of them. Richard had noticed that since he had tried morphing last night, his fire generation seemed to be stronger.

A Cryoclops swung an ice hammer at him and he dodged back, his hand igniting. Swinging a karate chop, he melted through the mallet's handle and sent its head shattering to the ground, kicking the wielder aside. Thrusting out a fist, he sent a punch-shaped blast of fire to melt straight through another Cryoclops. As more surrounded him, he grinned and ignited both fists, spinning and smashing them down.

Emma's fingertips sparked with power as she sent a handful of lightning shooting into the group, blasting several Cryoclopes down. As she fired at more, one circled around and wrapped its arm around her from behind. As it lifted her up, she twisted her arm back and pressed a single finger to the creature's stomach, unleashing a bolt that blasted him apart.

Like Richard, Emma hadn't been able to resist trying out morphing after she got home the previous night, and she noticed her electrical abilities seemed markedly more powerful than before. Several Cryoclopes formed ice bows and shot arrows towards her, but she held out one hand and blasted the projectiles out of the air before firing from her other hand to take out the archers. Dodging aside as a Cryoclops sliced down with an ice sword, she grabbed its head in both hands and winked before discharging and blasting it to chunks of ice and dirt.

Phillip ducked under a swinging ice sword and kicked its wielder in the leg, shattering it and sending the creature toppling. More Cryoclopes formed ice axes and swung at him as he jumped back out of their range. He hadn't bothered to try morphing, and he was now realizing that his abilities weren't much use when there was no water around.

"Oh well. Work with what you have." he muttered. Dodging an axe, he grabbed its handle and spun the Cryoclops holding it against a nearby streetsign, shattering him. Running towards the next group, he punched out at one's chest only for it to form an ice shield and block the blow. Grabbing the defense, he yanked it from the Cryoclops' hand and smacked it across the jaw, sending it tumbling aside. Running at more, he tossed the icy shield in front of him and leaped onto it, skating through and bowling them all off their feet.

Matt grabbed an ice spear's handle and pulled its owner, spinning them around to knock other Cryoclopes trying to attack from the sides away. Pulling the weapon free, he hurled it through another's chest. A line of them formed ice rifles and fired as Matt jumped into the shadow of a house and disappeared from view. As they looked around for him, he popped out of one's shadow and grabbed its gun, twisting and making it fire and mow its companions down. Kicking the wielder back, they formed an ice sword and he kicked out, shattering the blade before smacking the Cryoclops across the face with the butt of the rifle.

Swinsel growled and leaped towards Richard, the fiery fighter narrowly avoiding getting sliced by his claws. Spinning, the ice monster kicked him in the chest and sent him flying, crashing down to the ground.

"Rich!" Phillip ran to help him up, Matt and Emma joining them as the Cryoclopes regrouped with Swinsel.

"I'm okay." Richard brushed himself off. "I think it's time we take this up a notch." He drew his Morpher. Nodding, the others followed suit.

"The crystals..." Swinsel stared at them. "Give them!"

"Oh, you'll get them alright." Emma smirked. "Let's do it!"

"Bring on the power of Eon!" Pressing the Morphers' top buttons, they all raised them and pressed them to their chests.

Glowing black lines spread from the octagon's corners across Matt's body, the top two going over his shoulders and meeting behind his neck, the two middle sets circling his midsection and meeting on his back, and the bottom ones going lower to meet on the small of his back where a belt would sit. From his Eon Crystal, an ethereal Umbreon flew into the air and formed a wave of shadow that washed down over him, clearing to reveal him transformed into his Ranger Suit. It was mostly black, with golden straps where the lines had gone, a golden belt with a buckle that had the word 'Eon' engraved into it, and white boots and gloves. Swooping around from behind, the ethereal Umbreon turned into an Umbreon-styled helmet that fit around his head.

Glowing yellow lines spread from Emma's Morpher in the same manner as Matt's as an ethereal Jolteon emerged from her Eon Crystal. Flying above, it shot down a bolt of lightning that struck her and formed her suit. It was yellow in color and featured a skirt, but was otherwise very similar to Matt's, including the gloves, straps, and belt. The Jolteon circled around and formed into a Jolteon-styled helmet that fit on her head.

Glowing blue lines spread from Phillip's Morpher as an ethereal Vaporeon swam out of his crystal and into the air. Forming a ball of water, it sent it splashing down on him to transform him into his suit. His was a light blue version of Matt's as the Vaporeon circled and turned into a Vaporeon-styled helmet to end the sequence.

Glowing red lines spread from Richard's Morpher as an ethereal Flareon rose into the air above him. Forming a fireball, it launched it down to explode around him, clearing to reveal him in a red version of Matt and Phillip's suits. Coming in from behind, the Flareon transformed into a Flareon-styled helmet and completed his transformation.

"Huh?" Swinsel looked between the four now-transformed fighters in front of him in confusion. "What is this?" From above, an icy orb watched as well.

"What!?" Mask of Ice growled. "Poké Rangers?"

"This changes nothing!" Swinsel snapped. "Cryoclopes, go!" The remaining Cryoclopes charged towards the Rangers.

"Let's take them down!" Richard commanded as the Rangers took ready stances to meet the charging foot soldiers.

Richard ignited his hands and took two Cryoclopes down with quick punches. Turning, he swung and launched a sweeping wave of flame that melted several down.

As he fought, something called to Richard from his crystal, giving him an instinctual understanding of what to do. Holding up his hands, energy flowed out from the crystal and formed into a rifle with a Flareon design barrel that he caught.

"Sweet!" Aiming, he pulled the trigger. "Fire Blaster!" The weapon launched balls of fire that burnt through the Cryoclopes they hit, sending them tumbling down. Finding grooves that his fingers fit into on the weapon, he ignited his hand and the whole weapon glowed as it absorbed the flames into it. When he fired again, the fireball was larger and exploded on impact, taking a large chunk of the Cryoclopes down.

The other Rangers also were getting the same instinctual call. Holding up her hand, the energy from the Yellow Eon Crystal formed a forearm-mounted shield with a spiky Jolteon design on Emma's arm.

"Discharger!" Swinging, she batted a Cryoclops aside before turning and blocking another's slashing sword, driving a kick into its stomach for its trouble. Several formed sizable ice clubs and swung down at her as she held up the shield defensively, holding them back.

Emma's hand hummed with energy and she released electricity into the weapon. being channeled through and amplified. Lightning blasted out from every spike on the shield, blowing the whole group of club-wielders and several others behind them to rubble.

"Aw, yeah!" Grinning, Emma turned towards more coming at her. "Who else wants some?"

Phillip held out his hands and two sais with Vaporeon design hilts formed in his hands.

"Aqua Jetters!" A Cryoclops swung a sword at him and he trapped the blade with his weapon, twisting and snapping in two. Spinning fluidly, he stabbed through the minion with the other sai and shattered it apart. Whirling, he slid down under a charging attacker trying to grab at him and stabbed into its leg, lifting and flipping it off his feet.

As he spun towards another group, he pressed a button on the weapons and water blasted back from their hilts. He found that if he timed it right, it would propel his swings faster. He started to tear through Cryoclops before they even knew what was hitting him, realizing he felt like had while fighting underwater the previous night. Stabbing into a Cryoclops' chest, he lifted it up and slammed it to the pavement, shattering it.

"Nice." Phillip grinned, twirling one of his sais.

Matt crossed his arms and the energy of the Black Eon Crystal formed gauntlets with an Umbreon design on either hand, three claws extending from each, Wolverine-style.

"Night Slashers!" As a Cyroclops slashed at him with a sword, he jumped aside and sliced out, taking its leg off and making it topple. Another tried to attack him from behind with an ice dagger, but he saw it coming and spun, slashing its arm off before following up with its head. Charging into the group of minions, he slashed them down as he moved. Everywhere he cut, jagged lines of darkness were left behind in the air.

Reaching the end of the group, Matt turned to find more charging at him. The lines in the air called to him like shadows.

"Bring it!" Matt ran forward and touched the closest line, vanishing into it. He popped out of the next and slashed a Cryoclops down before disappearing into another. Down the line he went in this manner, appearing to cut the minions down before he was gone again. Leaping free of the last line, he struck the last Cryoclops facing him with an x-shaped slash, shattering it apart as he skidded to halt.

Watching them fight, Swinsel waved and more Cryoclops appeared behind him.

"There is another crystal-wielder who is not here." he told them. "Find them and take it, or call me if you can't." The Cryoclopes nodded and ran off in search of the missing crystal while Swinsel leaped towards Matt.

The Black Ranger rolled aside as Swinsel slashed out. Striking with a blow of his own, he found it knocked aside by Swinsel's claws before the monster slashed him across the chest, sending sparks flying from his suit as he was flung back.

"We'll see how tough you are..." Swinsel challenged, marching forward after him.

Meanwhile, school had finally let out, and Sally couldn't have been more relieved. Stepping outside, she released Mimikyu onto her shoulder.

"Mimikyu, be honest with me." Sally said as they walked back towards the hotel she was staying at. "Could you hear me during class?"

'No.' Mimikyu shook its head, puppet wobbling back and forth. 'Could you hear me?'

"Arceus, could I ever hear you." Sally told him. "Look, I know it's boring being in a ball so long, but I don't have anyone else to watch you, and I can't just leave you alone at the hotel all day."

'You don't trust me?' Mimikyu asked.

"No, I don't." Sally said. "You can be a little rascal sometimes, and even aside from that, I'd worry too much about you being alone. So I need you to PLEASE work with me and shut up while you're in the ball, okay?"

'...sorry.' Mimikyu said sadly. 'You don't have to be mean about it.' Sally sighed.

"Sorry." she apologized. "I just have a lot on my mind right now."

'You're still thinking about the Rangers?' Mimikyu asked.

"Yeah." Sally shook her head. "I don't know why. I made my decision, but I just can't get them out of my mind." She paused in her thoughts as she kept walking on. "Maybe..."

'Uh, Sally?' Mimikyu voice was coming from behind her now instead of on her shoulder. Stopping, Sally turned to find him looking down a side street. 'Call me crazy, but is that Larvitar?'

Sally ran back where he was and followed where his tendril was pointing. Sure enough, Larvitar was scurrying along a fenced-in yard, hiding in weeds and generally trying and failing to stay completely out of sight.

"That's him alright." Sally picked up Mimikyu and carried him as she ran towards where he was. "Larvitar!"

The rocky Pokémon turned fearfully at the sound of its name being called, before seeing just who was calling to him.

'Oh, it's her.' Sally picked up Larvitar's thoughts as she got closer. 'Thought it was Matt for a moment...they don't even sound alike. I'm too nervous...'

"Hey." Sally knelt in front of him. "Can you understand me?"

'Yes.' Larvitar thought sadly. 'But you can't understand me.'

"Actually, I CAN understand you." Sally smiled. Larvitar looked up at her in surprise.

'Really?' he stepped closer hopefully.

"Yes, really." Sally nodded. "Larvitar, why are you always running away from Matt?"

'I don't like Matt.' Larvitar's jaw turned into what must've been a frown for him. 'He doesn't want me around, but he won't let me go. I don't understand.'

"Oh..." Sally pondered that, trying to figure out how to explain it to him. "Listen, it's not that Matt doesn't want you around, it's just, he doesn't think he'd be the best person to care for you. He only wants to help."

'Nobody likes me.' Larvitar sat down. 'Mom left me. That other guy said he'd help, but he just gave me to Matt. Matt always tries to give me away too. And the people he gives me too only care about how I'm so rare, not really about me.' Tears leaked out and down his rocky face.

Sally's heart couldn't help but go out to Larvitar's plight. Matt had it all wrong. Larvitar wasn't always running because he was curious and exploring. He was running because he was heartbroken and didn't think he belonged anywhere.

Before Sally could find words to comfort him, Cryoclopes came charging for them, surrounding the girl and two Pokémon. Sally sprang up and jumped back as one swung an ice hammer at her, dodging aside as his next swing smashed part of the fence behind her.

Mimikyu reached out with its tendril and grabbed a Cryoclops' foot, yanking it out from under it. Larvitar cried and tried to run as several Cryoclopes swung down at him.

"Larvitar, hang on!" Sally called. "Don't run away again!" Larvitar halted in his tracks and looked back at her.

While she was distracted, a Cryoclopes with a staff of ice swept her legs and sent her tumbling hard to the ground. As she rolled over, another raised an ice sword and swung down at her.

At the last moment, a rock came flying in and shattered the blade moments before it hit Sally's body. Finding herself still in one piece, Sally thrust out a hand, the Cryoclops responsible finding himself shoved back as Larvitar ran in, tossing another Rock Throw.

'What are these things?' Larvitar asked. 'Why are they attacking?'

"They're after me. Or, what I have." Rising, Sally reached out with her powers and grabbed the first rock Larvitar had thrown and lifted into the air. Hurling it forward, she guided it to smash through the Cryoclopes, shattering them apart one by one. Larvitar and her Mimikyu helped as best they could, managing to take down a few with clever use of their smaller size, making them run headlong into each other.

One of the Cryoclopes on the edge of the group watched its companions fall and formed an ice horn, blowing into it.

Across town, Matt ducked under a swing of Swinsel's claws and slashed him in the leg, making him stagger to the side. Leaping up, he tackled the monster back and flung him to the ground, raising a claw to slash him while he was pinned. Forcing himself up, he headbutted the Black Ranger before hurling him aside.

The sound of the Cryoclops' horn reached Swinsel's ears and he turned to look in that direction.

"I have to do everything myself." he sighed. As Matt charged back towards him, he formed an ice ball in his palm. "Later, losers! Avalanche!"

Hurling the frozen chunk, it shattered apart above Matt into several somehow larger ice chunks that rained down on him, pinning him beneath as they froze together.

"Matt!" As Swinsel fled, Richard burnt the last Cryoclops facing him into a puddle. Noticing what was happening, he ran over and heated up his hands, pressing them against the ice pile. Soon, Matt was standing, a bit wet, but no worse for wear. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Matt told him. "But that guy's getting away!"

"Oh no he isn't." Emma grinned, holding up her Discharger. "Let's get after him!" Nodding, the four of them chased behind Swinsel as he dashed as fast as he could towards the source of the horn.

Sally was just finishing with the last of the Cryoclopes when Swinsel made it to the scene. She turned to find him punching her in the chest, knocking her back through the fence.

As she pulled herself up, Mimikyu and Larvitar both leaped at Swinsel in an attempt to attack. Laughing, he caught them both, one in each hand, and held them tight.

"Hand over the Eon Crystal!" Swinsel demanded. "Or I'm gonna turn your little buddies into pulverized pebbles and crushed cloth!"

"Don't hurt them!" Sally called. Swinsel simply laughed.

"That's up to you." he told her. "The crystal, or their lives. No alternatives." Swinsel watched as she reached into her pocket and pulled the Morpher out. "You're not even using it. You didn't bother to come fight with the others. I think giving up something you don't want anyway sounds like more than a fair trade for something you really care about, don't you agree?"

Sally frowned and gazed at the crystal. She wondered if he would actually let them go if she handed it over. For a moment, she was tempted, but a thought started echoing in her head. She could swear the crystal was repeating it.

'Don't trust him.' Over and over, that advice. 'Don't trust him. He'll kill them and you anyway.'

"Okay..." Sally slowly held out her Morpher in one hand. Swinsel edged forward, preparing to take it from her. As he moved, she started to hold up her other palm too, which was empty.

"What are you doing?" Swinsel growled.

"Nothing!" Sally insisted. "Just keeping my hand where you can see it." Swinsel narrowed his eyes, but continued his approach. Getting her other hand up, she suddenly swung them both upward. Larvitar and Mimikyu were pulled from Swinsel's hands and flung high into the air.

Growling, Swinsel slashed with his claws as she yanked the Morpher back away from him, rolling out of the way of his blows. He came at her and she tried to deflect his greatest damage with her telekinetic powers, but he was too fast, too furious. She found herself being overwhelmed and forced back.

Dodging past him, she held out her hands and caught the two Pokémon before they hit the ground with her powers, setting them down gently.

"Get out of here!" she told them. "It's not safe for you!" As she turned back, she was hit with a leaping kick to the chest that knocked her flat on her back. Swinsel stood over her, claws raised, and slashed down. She held it back with her telekinesis, but he was too strong and began to push through it.

"Hey!" Swinsel looked up as Matt leaped in and landed in front of them, slashing upward with his claws and flinging Swinsel off of her. As the monster tried to rise, Richard and Emma both blasted him with their weapons while Phillip hurled a sai that bounced off of him and fired water to launch itself back to the Blue Ranger. Swinsel crashed to the ground with a groan.

"Are you alright, Sally?" Richard asked as he helped her up. The others gathered around her.

"Fine." she gasped. "Now that you guys are here. Thanks for the help."

"Anytime." Richard grinned. "It's our job."

"You found Larvitar." Matt looked down at the rocky Pokémon in surprise.

"Yeah..." Sally cringed at the reminder. She wasn't really sure how to explain what Larvitar had told her to Matt.

"That is it!" Swinsel rose upright and clashed his claws together. "I'm going to tear you all apart, one by one!" He looked down to see Mimikyu and Larvitar and grinned. "And them too! You're all finished!"

"Why is he so bloodthirsty and ruthless?" Sally asked.

'He is a creature created by Chaos.' Sally held up her Morpher as Celebi started speaking through it. She realized he wasn't the voice she had heard a few moments ago, but she didn't have time to think about that. 'There's no telling what you'll get with that, but there's a solid chance it'll be violent. That's why we have to fight them. WIthout us, who knows what they could do?' Celebi left her with a moment to consider that before going on. 'If you've changed your mind, you are always welcome to become a part of the team.'

"We'd love to have you." Richard said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Sally held up her Morpher and gazed into it before looking to the other four teens as they nodded encouringly. Looking down at Larvitar and Mimikyu, she pictured them in danger, and then hundreds of thousands of such Pokémon at risk.

"Okay..." Sally said at last. "I'll give it a shot."

"Alright!" Emma cheered. "We got her on the team!"

Sally stepped forward, facing Swinsel as he glared at her. Raising her Morpher, she pressed its button.

"Bring on the power of Eon!" Pressing the Morpher to her chest, glowing pink lines spread from its points to wrap around her. From her crystal emerged an ethereal Espeon that rose and unleashed a pulse of pschic power, coating Sally in her Ranger Suit as it flowed over her. Her outfit was a pink variation of Emma's, the Espeon flying around to form into an Espeon-styled helmet and fit on her head.

"Psychic Power!" Sally called, taking a fighting stance. "Pink Eon Ranger!"

"Electric Power! Yellow Eon Ranger!" Emma added as she took a pose of her own.

"Water Power! Blue Eon Ranger!" Phillip joined the roll call.

"Dark Power! Black Eon Ranger!" Matt called.

"Fire Power! Red Eon Ranger!" Richard finished.

"Harnessing the ancient crystals, we defend the world." Richard said as the others stood beside him. "Poké Rangers!"

"Eon Force!" they all called. Behind them, a massive explosion appeared. Emma glanced back over her shoulder.

"Oh my Arceus, YES!" She grinned. "I don't know what did that, but I WILL find out."

"Later, Emma." Richard told her. "Right now, we've got a freak to beat."

"Just try it!" Swinsel formed an ice ball in his hand and hurled it. "Avalanche!" Aiming his Fire Blaster, Richard fired and melted it away before the attack could complete. Lowering his aim, he fired and blasted Swinsel in the chest, the explosive blast hurling him back.

As he rose, Emma leaped in and Swinsel slashed at her. She blocked the attack with her Discharger, unleashing a burst of electricity that sent him stumbling back with a yell. Matt and Phillip sprang over her, stabbing out with their weapons to send him flying.

Sally channeled the energy from her Pink Eon Crystal and a long katana with an Espeon designed hilt appeared in her hands.

"Psycho Cutter!" She twirled the weapon experimentally a few times before leaping at Swinsel.

The monster blocked her first strike with his claws, slashing out and forcing her back. As he started to charge towards her, Sally felt the blade quiver with energy. Swinging, her telekinetic powers were focused through the blade, sending out a blade of telekinetic energy that slashed Swinsel back.

"What's wrong?" Sally grinned as she swung the blade repeatedly, Swinsel staggering with each hit. His fur flew into the air with each slash that struck. "Can't slash me from way over there?" Gripping the sword in both hands, she swung a horizontal sliced that launched him screaming down the street.

Rising up again, Swinsel turned back to the face the Rangers.

"You're tough, but no match for me in the end!" he roared. "Frost Breath!" From his nose, a powerful blast of cold mist blasted the team, knocking them back. Swinsel chuckled as he marched forward. "One creature of Chaos is easily tougher than five mere humans."

As the Rangers stood, a variant of his words resonated through them, as if something in their crystals was repeating them back.

'One is tougher than five.' The group looked to each other as the words echoed through them.

"Any ideas what that means?" Richard asked.

"Let's try channeling the crystal's energy together." Sally suggested. The others nodded and they dispersed their weapons, holding out their hands towards each other.

Energy from the five crystals emerged and gathered together in the air over them, forming a large golden cannon that dropped into Richard's hands. It had five separate barrels at the front and a handle on top that he could hold it with, a red marking in the middle indicating where his hand would go.

"Grab on." He told the others. Sally and Matt knelt behind him, finding pink and black markings on the bottom of the weapon's back that they placed their hands on. Likewise, Phillip and Emma knelt in front of him and found similar blue and yellow markings on the underside of the front. As all five of them took hold, the weapon began to charge up with their energy.

Swinsel came to a nervous halt as he saw the weapon pointed at him. The cannon's barrels began to glow in the Rangers' five colors.

"Last chance to run." Richard told him.

"Never!" Shaking himself out of his stupor, Swinsel resumed his charge towards them.

"Have it your way." Richard said.

"Eon Cannon, fire!" the Rangers called together. Five streams of colored energy fired from the weapon, merging together in midair and forming one swirling rainbow sphere as they flew forward. The strike slammed against Swinsel and exploded as he roared in pain.

Stumbling, sparks flew from Swinsel's body and the Rangers watched him start to fall. Mid-drop, his body halted and iced over, turning into a frozen statue. Cracks spread across it and after a moment it exploded apart, sending shards raining to the ground.

"Whoo!" Emma cheered and pumped her fist. The others were quick to join in, exchange high fives as the cannon vanished.

"We did it." Richard cheered. "Thanks for the help, Sally."

"Glad to." she laughed, Mimikyu and Larvitar hopping up into her arms happily.

* * *

_Later, at the park..._

The five of them were on their way to celebrate their victory when Celebi appeared out of a treetop, floating down before them. Mimikyu and Larvitar both looked up at the Legendary curiously.

"Celebi." Richard greeted. "What are you doing out here?"

'I came to congratulate you, of course.' Celebi smiled and looked to Sally. 'And Sally, I'm pleased to see that you have decided to join us after all.'

"Yeah..." Sally looked around to the others. "I've...ever since I turned you down, it's been on my mind. And then seeing that thing attacking, how dangerous it was...I think I see now that I have to do something to stop that."

'I knew you would come around.' Celebi floated back a bit and took a seat on the back of a bench. 'Now, you'll soon find out that morphing has enhanced the abilities the crystals gave you...'

"Already noticed, actually." Emma told him. "I morphed last night, just to see what it was like."

"Same." Richard agreed.

'Okay, that's fine...' Celebi frowned. 'But I hope you won't make a habit of morphing when you don't need to.' He floated up. 'You hold a great deal of responsibility along with these powers, and a great legacy. Use them well, and never for personal gain.'

"We won't." Matt assured him.

'Good.' Celebi nodded. 'Now, as I was saying, morphing has made your natural abilities stronger. If you ever wish to train with them and need a place where nobody will discover your true identities, my shrine is always available.'

"We can't tell people we're Rangers?" Emma said sadly.

'Absolutely not.' Celebi said firmly. 'For the safety of others, it's best you keep that a secret.' Rising into the air, he waved. 'I must get back. Good job once again, and good luck the next time something like this comes up.' He frowned as he reached the branches of a tree. 'Mask of Ice has only begun to show off what he can do.'

After Celebi left, the Rangers were left a bit nervous by his last words, but not enough to stop them from going on their way and celebrating. They decided they'd gather at Richard's house. On the way there, Sally fell into step beside Matt.

"So, Matt..." she said. "About Larvitar...I talked to him, and I know why he's been causing you so much trouble."

"So...what did he say?" Matt asked curiously.

"The reason that he's always trying to get away from you is, he doesn't feel wanted." Sally told him. "Think about it. All his life, all everybody he's ever known has done is either abandon him or try to give him away to somebody else. Even the people you set him up with were more concerned with a rare Pokémon than him specifically."

"I'm very careful about who I relocate Pokémon with." Matt told her. "I will never put one with anybody who won't care for them."

"I'm not saying they meant to hurt him." Sally said. "I'm saying, from his perspective it felt like it." She frowned and glanced down. Larvitar was looking back and up at them every so often, clearly eavesdropping on their conversation.

"So...what do I do?" Matt asked. "How do I fix it?"

"I've been thinking about it..." Sally bit her lip nervously. "Do you...would you mind if I take him?"

"You?" Matt looked at her. "You want him?"

"Yeah." Sally nodded. "He likes me, I like him, and he seems to get along with Mimikyu well. I just...he needs somebody who just wants him around, who will just love him. Not because he's rare, but just because. And I want to be that person." Matt was silent as he considered the idea.

"Okay..." he said at last, nodding. "If Larvitar wants to go with you, then he's all yours."

"What about it, Larvitar?" Sally knelt as the Pokémon stopped and turned around to face them. "Do you want to come stay with me?"

Larvitar ran at her and leaped into arms, snuggling against her happily as she lifted him up.

'Yes! Yes!' Sally smiled as she heard him internally cheering. Raising him up, she placed him on her one shoulder while Mimikyu climbed up on the other.

"I guess that's a yes." Matt laughed. "Come on." He indicated the others, who had gotten a bit ahead as they talked. "Let's catch up. We've got more than one thing to celebrate now. Our first victory as Rangers, and little Larvitar has finally found his home." Sally grinned as the two of them jogged after their teammates. This was shaping up to be an even more interesting stay in the region than she was expecting.

* * *

_**Next time on Poké Rangers: Eon Force...**_

Richard: Sally? What's wrong?

Sally: I've been having some trouble with my powers.

Mask of Ice: I have need of your vicious, destructive rage!

?: Her mind has become overwhelmed by the amount of people in the city.

Sally: I can't do this!

Matt: You can beat this!

?: Sally...do you hear me? Call on my power, and I will answer.

Emma: What is that? It's awesome!

_**Chapter 3: Whispering Voices**_

* * *

(A/N: And that brings us to the end of the opening two chapters! I hope you all have enjoyed. Be sure to leave me your thoughts on the story and what you hope to see. Hopefully this intro did a better job at introducing the characters than Kanto did (still like Kanto, but I can't deny it's opening chapters were rushed, just throwing all the characters in at once, instantly making them Rangers, and then worrying later about making them in themselves interesting). There's still plenty more to see of course; I have some fun plans for them, and we haven't even gotten to the Zords yet. Monster suggestions are closed, as I have all of them planned now. Thank you to everyone who did suggest ideas; I look forward to bringing them to life. I'll see you all in January when we continue on. Until then, Mewtwo, out!)


	3. Whispering Voices

_Previously on Poké Rangers: Eon Force..._

_ Sally Estelle, a foreign exchange student from the Alola Region, arrived in Azelea Town to attend school there, quickly meeting and becoming friends with a group of local residents; Phillip Vernon, Richard Franklin, Emma Johnson, and Matt Underwood. The five of them ventured into the Ilex Forest and found the mythical Vanishing Shrine, a secret temple that served as home to the legendary Pokémon Celebi. Discovering the Eon Crystals, a collection of ancient artifacts, the five were bonded to them and helped fend off an attack from Celebi's nemesis, the Mask of Ice. With Celebi's help, the group used specially made Morphers to channel the crystals' energy and become the Poké Rangers: Eon Force, but Sally was reluctant to join them. After Swinsel, a Chaos Beast created by Mask of Ice, attacked, Sally realized her destiny and became the Pink Ranger to complete the team, just in time to destroy the monster for good._

* * *

_Sally's hotel room, Azalea Town..._

Sally sat on her bed with a sewing case open beside her, holding a needle between her teeth as she picked out the right color of thread. Threading the needle, she held up her project and started to put the finishing touches on it.

The phone rang and Sally glanced to the side where it lay. Leaning forward, she could see her mom's number on it.

Picking the device up, she answered and held it between her shoulder and ear as she continued working.

"Alola!" Sally said happily. "Did you get my message?"

"I did." her mom told her. "He's a cute little guy."

"I wasn't sure if you would be okay if I came back with more Pokémon than Mimikyu." Sally said. "But I just had to take this one. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." her mom assured her. "Feel free to find even more if you so desire."

Larvitar hopped onto the bed beside her, Sally glancing down at him as she worked.

"I'm glad." she told her mom. "He needed a real home, companionship. I couldn't help but take him in."

"What do you mean?" her mom asked. "Where did you get him?"

"From a friend I met." Sally explained. "He helps find Pokémon new homes where they can be happy. Larvitar has...a long history of being left on his own. I think he was starting to think less of himself because of it."

"That's just like you." Sally could practically hear the smile on her mom's face. "Always looking out for people struggling."

"I try." Sally agreed.

"By the way, have you made any decision regarding battling Pokémon?" her mom asked. "I know you were still thinking about it when you left."

"And I still am now." Sally told her, frowning. She wanted to, but just the thought left a sinking feeling in her stomach. "I know grandfather would...well, I just don't know yet. I have to talk to Mimikyu and Larvitar about it. If they want to, I'll probably end up doing it."

'Battling?' Larvitar asked. 'You think I'd be up for it?'

'YOU won't be.' Sally inhaled from the harsh voice that came out of nowhere, bursting out of her memories to torment her.

"I don't know." Sally told him. "I've only battled a few times, and they were with Pokémon my grandfather loaned me. I'd have to see."

"Who are you talking to?" her mom asked.

"Uh, Larvitar." Sally told her. "I guess he's curious about battling too."

As Sally finished what she was working on, a new voice reached her ears.

'I hope she wants to come play with us.' She recognized it as Richard. 'Do they even have basketball in Alola? I should really study up on the region when I have a chance.'

"I've gotta go, mom." Sally told her. "I think one of my friends is at the door."

"Okay, sweetie." Her mom said. "Call me again soon."

"I will." Sally promised. "Bye." Putting the last detail on her project, she set it aside and hung up. Rising, she headed for the door as Mimikyu hopped up onto the bed to see what she had made this time.

Pulling the door open, Sally was greeted by the sight of Richard raising his hand to knock.

"Alola." she grinned. "What's up?"

"How did you know I was here?" Richard asked as he lowered his arm.

"Your thoughts are very loud." Sally laughed. "And yes, we do have basketball in Alola."

"Oh...okay." Richard was carrying a ball under his arm. Pulling it out, he bounced it off the floor a few times. "I'm getting together with Phil, Emma, and some of the others at school to play some. We were wondering if you'd be interested."

"Sure." Sally agreed. "Sounds like fun."

"Kyuu!" Sally looked back and Richard peeked over her shoulder. Larvitar walked out to stand in the room, and beside it Mimikyu followed, now hidden under a Larvitar puppet.

"Hey, which is the real Larvitar?" Richard laughed. Both of them tilted to the side and looked at him. Sally chuckled. "I take it you made that?"

"Yeah." Sally nodded. "Just finished it as you got here." Sally grabbed her Morpher and stuck it in her pocket before waving at the Pokémon. "Come on you two. We've got ball to play!"

'Sally...' As she started to leave, a voice called to her. She looked around, briefly thinking it might be one of her Pokémon, but neither of them were looking to her.

"Something the matter?" Richard asked, noticing her stopping.

"...no, I don't think." Sally frowned. "Let's go." Putting it out of her mind, she moved on her way.

* * *

**(Theme Song inspired by Power Rangers: Wild Force Opening)**

***beat begins with a strange ethereal pulse (replace all roars with such) before quickly building into a rock beat*** _(The Eon Crystals awake and float into the air)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!**_ (The five Rangers enter the Vanishing Shrine...)_

**Eon Crystals are forever!** _(...and are bonded with their respective Eon Crystal.)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!** _(All five Rangers' helmets appear to complete their morphing sequences)_

**We'll defend Johto together!** _(The five pose together as an explosion bursts behind them.)_

**Eon Force! Eon Force!**_ (Various scenes of the unmorphed Rangers using their powers)_

**Ancient powers have awakened; (Go!)**_ (Richard tosses a basketball into a hoop, his Cyndaquil letting off a showy burst as it swishes. Turning to the camera, he flashes a thumbs up as the Red Ranger and a robotic Flareon are shown.)_

**Eon Force gonna save them. (Eon Force!)**_ (Sally steps off the bus into Azalea Town with her Mimikyu right behind. Noticing the camera, she waves as the Pink Ranger and a robotic Espeon are shown.)_

**Our whole timeline in danger; (Go!)**_ (Phillip reaches out and pulls a plastic bottle from a river, dropping it into a bag his Croconaw is carrying. Seeing the camera, he nods as the Blue Ranger and a robotic Vaporeon are shown.)_

**We will save **_(Emma is working on an explosive in a lab with her Voltorb on the table observing. She jumps back from a spark and grins at the camera as the Yellow Ranger and a robotic Jolteon are shown.)_

**this woooooorld!**_ (Matt looks over the Underwood Ranch as his Tyranitar walks up beside him. Petting her, he sees the camera and smiles as the Black Ranger and a robotic Umbreon are shown.)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!**_ (Sam and David laugh together in Azalea Town.)_

**Eon Crystals are forever! **_(The Rangers summon their weapons.)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers! **_(The team forms the Eon Cannon and charges it up...)_

**We'll defend Johto together!**_ (...before firing its blast forward.)_

***guitar riff***_ (Celebi hovers worriedly in the shrine, Mask of Ice stands menacingly in his cave.)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!**_ (The robotic Eeveelutions join together into one mech...)_

**We'll defend Johto together!**_ (...that is then shown firing spiritual versions of them forward.)_

**Eon...Force! Eon Force!**_ (All five Rangers pose together as the robotic Eeveelutions appear behind them, followed by the logo being shown (use your imagination, cuz I don't have the artistic skill to draw one))_

* * *

_Later, at Azalea High..._

Sally dribbled the ball on the basketball court, watching Richard as he stood in front of her. The two were currently playing one on one, with the other students who had gotten together watching from the stands.

She was trying to ignore Richard's thoughts, because it didn't seem fair to play against somebody when she knew their moves before they made them. Unfortunately, she didn't really know how to do that; she just kept hearing them.

When he thought she was about to try and dodge right, she moved left. Making it past him before he could correct himself, she tossed the ball up, bouncing it off the backboard and into the net.

Nearby, Richard's Cyndaquil let out a brief puff of smoke, laying on the ground boredly. Richard had said the Fire-type was his hype man, but so far he hadn't been given much to hype up.

The other students in the stands had a much more enthusiatic reaction. When she had first scored on Richard, they had been shocked silent. Now, they clapped and cheered every time she made a basket.

"You are freakishly good at this." Richard said as he retrieved the ball. "Were you, like, some kind of prodigy back home or something?"

"I'm really not." Sally responded. "Trust me, I can shoot a ball fine, but I'm not nearly as perfect as you think I am." Looking at the students in the stands, she stepped closer to him and whispered. "I can hear your thoughts; it's letting me know what you're about to do."

"Can you not do that?" Richard chuckled as if more amused than anything by the admission.

"I don't know." Sally shrugged. "I've been trying to block them out. I don't WANT to cheat against you. But, so far, I haven't had any luck."

"Well, then let's try to get a full team game going." Richard waved to the students in the stands to come down. "Maybe multiple people will wash each other out so you won't hear so clearly."

"It's a thought." Sally nodded as the other moved down onto the court. Alicia came up and raised a hand, Sally slapping her a high-five.

"You're amazing!" she said. "I've never seen somebody utterly dominate Rich like that."

"Ah, well..." Sally shrugged. "I don't think I'm that good. Probably just lucky."

"That'd be some kind of luck." Alicia laughed. "Did you know Rich is the best basketball player in this school's history?"

"Really?" Sally looked at him and he shrugged.

"Yeah." Alicia nodded. "He holds the records for most steals, baskets, and three-pointers. Not to mention taking the Best Athlete end of year award every single year. For you to be able to play against him like that..."

Alicia's thoughts hit Sally's head and she found she definitely was not exaggerating. As the other students gathered around them, she felt the surprise and amazement coming from them and realized how insane what she had just done must seem.

"I'll be one captain. You can be the other." Richard told her.

"Okay..." Sally looked over the group of students. "Uh...Emma, you're on my team."

"You're gonna regret that choice." Emma laughed as she walked over to stand with her. "I'm garbage at this game."

"Hey, don't worry about it." Richard reassured her. "We're just having fun. Phil, you're with me."

"Sure thing." Phillip walked over to with him. "I think this is the first time I've ever been nervous about being on your team."

Sally selected Alicia as her second pick. She was ultimately picking based more on just people she knew than who would be good, given that she had no idea who would be. Everyone was thinking about how much they wanted to be on her team, not their own skills, and even if they had been, there were enough that they were all running together and she couldn't make out who was who anyway.

In the end, Sally ended up with Emma, Alicia, Frank, Kayla, and a boy she hadn't met yet named Doug on her team. Richard had Phillip, Jonah, and several other kids she hadn't met yet; Sheila, Trevor, and Jonathan.

"First to twenty points?" Richard suggested. The others murmured agreement to the goal. "Alright then, huddle up and get ready."

Sally and her team gathered together and she looked between them.

"What's the plan, Sally?" Frank asked.

"So...uh...who here thinks they're good at this game, and who's good on Rich's team?" Sally asked, trying to figure it out.

"Me and Frank are pretty decent." Alicia told her. "Kayla's better than she thinks she is."

"I'm not gonna be doing you any favors." Doug muttered.

"As for Rich's side, there's Rich himself, obviously." Emma said. "Phillip's not bad, nor are Sheila and Jonathan. I'd say Jonah and Trevor are the weak links."

"Okay, so, keep an eye on those two." Sally suggested. "Watch for them to make a mistake and capitalize on it."

"You're going to have to handle Rich." Frank told her. "Nobody else here can."

"I'll try." Sally agreed. "But don't be surprised if he outdoes me this time."

Not too far away, Richard was having his own team discussion. Sally winced as their thoughts piled on along with her team's. The number of voices in her head was actually getting kind of annoying.

"Try to cover somebody you can match up to." Sally told them. "Don't try to go for somebody way above your skill, but do keep an eye on those below it. We can win this." She shook her head, bothered by the voices. "I'm going to go get a drink before we start."

Breaking away from the group, Sally walked over to her bag and grabbed a bottle of water out of it, cracking it open and taking a swig. From over here, the thoughts were fainter and less bothersome.

'Sally...' She looked around in surprise as the same odd voice from the morning spoke again. It was far too friendly sounding to be the usual voice that bugged her, but if it wasn't her Pokémon and it wasn't Celebi, then she was at a loss as to who was calling to her. 'Can you hear me, Sally?'

'I can...' Sally started to think a thought back, but another voice interrupted in her head. She glanced over to find Phillip drinking from another bottle nearby.

"You okay, Sally?" Phillip frowned as he looked at her. "You look a little off."

"I'm fine." Sally nodded. "Just...thinking, I suppose."

"What about?" Phillip wondered.

"Ranger stuff." Sally told him. "It's not important right now." Taking another drink, she screwed the lid back on and tossed the water bottle back into her bag. "Anyway, let's play. My team's ready to go if yours is." She jogged back over to the others with Phillip following behind her.

"Alright!" Richard clapped as they rejoined up with their teams. "Phil, the tossup?"

"On it." Phillip pulled out a Pokéball and released a Croconaw. Richard tossed the ball to the Water-type and it growled in acknowledgement, marching over to stand between Jonathan and Alicia, who had volunteered to start.

Croconaw tossed the ball into the air and both of them sprang for it, the crocodilian Pokémon running off to the side of the court. Alicia managed to edge out Jonathan in quickness and jump height, her hand smacking the ball over to her team.

Frank grabbed it and made his way down the court. Sally moved to try and get open for a pass, but Richard was there in front of her, keeping her covered. Kayla managed to get away from Trevor long enough for Frank to toss it her way. Turning, she sank it through the net for two points.

From that decent start, things quickly started going downhill for them.

Sally was getting increasingly bothered by the number of voices in her head. Not only was she hearing the entirety of both teams, but also the Pokémon watching along the sides. She was even pretty confident she was now hearing snippets from people who weren't in the gymnasium, but outside as well.

It proved incredibly distracting, even a little painful. Richard was able to easily avoid her and get himself open for a shot, sinking a three-pointer and putting his team in the lead.

Emma passed the ball to Sally when they got it back, but in her confused and addled state she wasn't able to get past Richard like she had before. He managed to steal the ball away from her and take it down the court, scoring another two points.

Cyndaquil was getting a workout now as it continued on like that, unleashing fiery bursts and leaping in excitement any time Richard stole or sank the ball. Sally was getting a bigger and bigger headache as time went on.

Her team kept looking at her, seeming confounded by the sudden change. She wasn't even playing well; she was better than this normally, when she didn't have dozens of people's thoughts piling into her head at once. Even Doug, who seemed to have ten thumbs and an incredible ability to drop the ball, was doing better than her.

Eventually, it came to an end as Richard sank a final shot, bringing his team to twenty-one points, more than enough to win. Alicia, Frank, and Kayla had done as much as they could, but Sally's team had only pulled out eight points throughout the game.

"We got trounced." Frank said. "Sally, what was that?"

"Sorry." she apologized, tired and gasping for breath. "I warned you I wasn't as good as you thought I was."

"That's an understatement." Frank muttered.

"You don't have to mean about it." Alicia told him. "She did her best."

"No I didn't." Sally told her. "I'm not THAT bad normally. I'm sorry, guys." She couldn't explain to most of them about her powers since her identity was supposed to be a secret, but she felt she had to say something. "I guess...I guess I tried too much against Rich, wore myself down too much."

As the team wandered away from her, Sally sighed, rubbing her head as it throbbed and trying to figure out what to do about this situation.

'Sally...' The voice spoke once more. 'You have to...' The voice was once more interrupted, this time by the thoughts of Mimikyu and Larvitar wondering if she was alright. Sighing, Sally turned and walked their way.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Mask of Ice's lair..._

The Mask of Ice stood staring into an icy crystal, watching a replay of the Poké Rangers fighting against Swinsel. As they destroyed the creature, he waved and the crystal shattered apart.

"These children have chosen to fight me. Why?" he wondered. "Do they truly believe in Celebi's foolish ideals? Or perhaps he has not explained my mission to them in its entirety."

Rising, he floated forward, the Cryoclopes moving aside to let him pass through them.

"I suppose it doesn't matter." he decided. "Either way, the result is that they stand in the way of my quest..." His hand gripped his staff harder. "And that simply cannot be allowed."

Making his way to his room of ice sculptures, Mask of Ice looked among them, contemplating.

"It is unfortunate..." He murmured as he searched. "They all seem like good people. But to stand in the way of my quest is to stand in the way of paradise. They must be removed, no matter what."

Finding a grotesque, monsterous statue, Mask of Ice halted his movement and looked it over.

"Yes..." he nodded. "You will do nicely." Aiming his staff, the chaotic energy flowed out into the statue, causing it to glow. "Come to life, Primados. I have need of your vicious, destructive rage!"

In a burst of ice, the statue transformed into a monster. It had Primeape legs leading up to a scaly blue body. Its arms were similar, but ended in Primeape hands. It had a Gyarados's head, a covering of Primeape fur sitting on top of it.

Roaring in outrage, the creature swung its fist and shattered the sculpture closest to it apart, sending ice shards scattering across the floor of the cavern.

"Stop that!" Mask of Ice snapped. "Pay attention, Primados!"

Spinning to face him, Primados punched towards him and Mask of Ice dodged back. Holding his staff forward, a similar chaos blast fired out to strike Primados, arcing around his body. Roaring in pain, he dropped to his knees.

"Do not strike at me." Mask of Ice growled. "You are here to serve me and help my ultimate victory." Primados gave a pained whimper. "Understood?" The monster nodded. "Good."

Letting up, Primados remained kneeling, shuddering from the attack.

"Rise." Mask of Ice commanded. Primados scrambled up and stood at attention. Mask of Ice held out his hand and five small recreations of the Rangers appeared from ice in the air, filling out in their colors. "This is what your targets look like. I want you to go out and find them. Destroy them..." On the mini-Rangers' chests, their crystals broke free and rose into the air. "And bring their crystals to me. Understood?"

Primados nodded acknowledgement and Mask of Ice clenched his hand, causing the Ranger statuettes to explode apart.

"Good." he nodded. "Then go." Primados stomped his foot and roared, vanishing from view in a frozen burst. Waving, Mask of Ice called down a viewing orb to watch what he would do.

* * *

_Meanwhile, back at Azalea High..._

Sally found that Matt was standing with Mimikyu and Larvitar as she got close to them.

"How long have you been there?" she asked.

"Just got here." Matt told her. "I was in town, wanted to check and see how Larvitar's doing..." He frowned, noticing her troubled expression. "What's wrong? He's not giving you any trouble, is he?"

Hearing it, Larvitar kicked Matt in the foot, making him take a step back.

"Larvitar, he didn't mean anything by it." Sally told him. "Be nice." She looked to Matt. "No, Larvitar has been great. It's just...I've been having some trouble with my powers."

"What kind of trouble?" Matt asked.

"I can't stop hearing people's minds." Sally explained. "I try to block them out, but I don't know...I just can't do it." She blinked, realizing she was hearing nothing from Matt, still. "Except for you, actually. I never hear anything from your mind."

"Well, that's...good, I suppose." Matt frowned. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't know." Sally looked back to the group of students. The thoughts from them were fainter now, but they were stronger than they had been when Sally was over here away from them earlier. It was almost like her powers were getting stronger.

"How bad is it?" Matt questioned.

"I can't focus properly." Sally told him. "It even gives me a piercing headache at times. And worst of all, it seems to be getting stronger and stronger the more it goes. I'm worried..." She swallowed. "I'm worried that it's going to get worse."

Before Matt could respond to that, Celebi's voice came through their Morphers.

'Rangers.' Celebi called to them. 'One of Mask of Ice's monsters is attacking in Goldenrod City. You need to stop it.'

'Goldenrod, huh? That's a bit of a run.' Richard thought back. 'But we'll be there as soon as we can.'

'Matt might be able to get you there faster.' Celebi suggested. 'Depending on how much he's been training the last few days. If not, just run faster than you ever have before.'

Richard, Phillip, and Emma waved goodbye to the other students and ran over to join Sally and Matt.

"Matt, you heard that, right?" Richard asked. Matt nodded. "Can you get us there?"

"I think so." Matt told them. "Come on. Let's get somewhere out of sight."

The Rangers left the gymnasium and ducked around back of the building. Seeing that there was nobody in sight, Matt held out both hands.

"Grab on." he commanded. Sally took hold of his right hand while Richard grabbed his left. Emma grabbed Sally's other hand while Phillip took Richard's. "And hang on. This might be weird, but DON'T let go."

Stepping forward, Matt entered the building's shadow and the whole group vanished. Sally found herself tumbling through darkness, unable to tell which way was up or down. She gripped onto Matt and Emma's hands as tight as she could and within moments they were emerging from another shadow into an alley in Goldenrod.

"Oh..." Emma let go of Sally's hand and staggered, holding herself against the wall. "That's disorienting..."

"You'll get used to it." Matt told her. He was the only one who seemed to have been completely unbothered by the trip. "It's the fastest way for us to get around."

Once the other four had gathered their senses, they ran out into the street, quickly locating the source of trouble. All they had to do was follow the screaming and fleeing civilians.

As they ran through them, Sally grit her teeth. The amount of of people around them was overwhelming, and by the time they arrived in front of the Department Store to find Primados rampaging, her head was pounding.

Turning, Primados roared at them. Richard drew his Morpher.

"You guys ready?" he asked. The others all drew theirs as well, Sally talking a second longer than the others.

"Ready!" They agreed. Pressing their Morphers' buttons, they pressed them to their chests.

"Bring on the power of Eon!"

Glowing lines spread from their Morphers' points across their bodies as ethereal versions of Eeveelutions rose from their crystals into the air. Forming their respective elements, they launched them down to form the Rangers' uniforms. Swooping around from behind, the Eeveelutions became helmets to fit around the Rangers' head and complete the transformation.

"Psychic Power! Pink Eon Ranger!" Sally called.

"Electric Power! Yellow Eon Ranger!" Emma followed.

"Water Power! Blue Eon Ranger!" Phillip added.

"Dark Power! Black Eon Ranger!" Matt called.

"Fire Power! Red Eon Ranger!" Richard finished.

"Harnessing the ancient crystals, we defend the world." Richard continued. "Poke Rangers!"

"Eon Force!" They all called together as an explosion appeared behind them.

Seeing his targets, Primados's eyes narrowed and he let out a powerful roar. His mouth opened and fired a Hydro Pump forward, the Rangers dodging aside as it struck the ground between them.

Waving, Primados summoned a group of Cryoclopes to appear around him. The minions charged forward, the Rangers running to meet them.

"Fire Blaster!" Summoning his weapon, Richard aimed and blasted a hole through the first Cyroclopes charging at him. As it tumbled to the ground and shattered, those behind it formed ice rifles and fired at him. The Red Ranger sprang aside as the frozen bullets whizzed past where he was. Springing through the air, he charged up his weapon as he flew and fired down, a larger explosive ball striking in the middle of the group and blasting them apart.

"Night Slashers!" Matt's clawed gauntlets appeared on his hands and he used them to block a slash from a sword-wielding Cyroclopes. Shoving it back, he slashed out and cut through its torso, toppling it in two. Spinning, he slashed down two more before one jumped back. Touching the dark slash left in the air, Matt disappeared and popped out of its shadow beneath it, slashing up and cleaving it apart.

"Aqua Jetters!" Phillip summoned his sais and stabbed out, piercing one into a Cryoclops' ice shield. Water blasted from its hilt, providing enough force to shatter through and strike its body. Spinning around, he ducked low under a swinging ice hammer and swept the wielder's legs, stabbing a sai into its body as it fell. Leaping over another that swung an axe at him, the Blue Ranger held out a hand as it landed and the sai he left in the other blasted free, smashing through the Cryoclopes between to reach his hand.

"Discharger!" Emma's shield appeared on her arm as a Cryoclopes launched an icy cannonball at her, swinging and batting it back to shatter it. Two more swung swords at her and she dodged away, swinging out and shattering through the blades. Ducking low as more surrounded her, she channeled electricity through her weapon to shoot out and blast them all apart.

"Psycho Cutter!" Sally called on her katana and swung out, finding her attack blocked by a Cyroclopes wielding a larger sword. Pushing the blade aside, she cut through the minion before channeling her powers into the sword and spinning, sending out a telekinetic slice all around her that cut Cyroclopes down.

Primados charged forward and tackled Sally back, throwing her to the ground. Rising, Sally slashed out and he dove aside, leaping forward and punching her back.

Sally found it harder and harder to fight. She could hear the thoughts of the other Rangers as they battled, and she could hear the thoughts of people all around them. Her powers were definitely growing stronger; she could hear people for miles around.

Worst of all, she could hear Primados's head as he swung at her.

'Destroy Rangers!' His inner voice was brutal, raging and furious. 'Destroy Rangers! Destroy everything!'

Sally slashed down at him and he caught her blade, twisting and flipping her to the ground. Reaching out, he grabbed for her crystal, but it unleashed a pulse of power that shoved him back as he grabbed onto it.

Rising, Sally charged and Primados ducked past her, grabbing her from behind. Her movements were too sluggish, her head was in agony from the constant voices all around her. Primados flung her away and she slammed to the ground.

Sally screamed in pain as her headache became even worse, as if her powers had just grown again. Clutching her head, she couldn't even get up as Primados leaped at her.

"Sally!" Richard spotted what was happening, as did the others. They tried to reach her, but there were too many Cryoclopes swarming them. Drawing back a fist, Primados came down towards her with a punch.

Before the blow could land, a new figure landed between him and Sally. Primados growled in surprise as he found his attack stopped.

The new arrival had yellow skin and white fur around her feet, wrists, and neck in a collar. A stone coin was embedded into her forehead as she shoved Primados back.

Landing on his feet, Primados roared at her as she stood in front of Sally.

"Back off." she ordered. Primados ignored her and charged, fists swinging.

The new creature ducked his punch and hit one of her own into his midsection. Blocking his arm as he tried to swing at her from the side, she kicked the back of his leg and slammed him to the ground.

Primados fired a Hydro Pump up and she dodged away from it. Rising, he sprung forward and tackled her to the ground, opening his jaws and trying to bite at her. She held him back as a cloud of purple gas launched from the coin on her head.

Primados staggered back, coughing and shuddering as he found himself poisoned. Snarling, he tried to attack again, but the creature kept away from his blows, finding small openings to land quick punches of her own.

As Primados started to become weaker, she pushed his arms aside and headbutted him in his jaw, knocking a tooth out and making him stagger back. The coin on her head glowed and fired a blast of psychic power, striking him and flinging him back.

Meanwhile, the other four Rangers finished off the Cryoclopes facing them and ran over to their pink teammate.

"Sally?" Richard knelt beside her. "What's wrong?" Sally's head was in too much agony to even answer him; she felt like her mind was going to burst.

Primados gazed at the figure approaching him in fear as she stomped forward. Scrabbling back, he turned into an icy figure before vanishing from view.

"Good riddance." the new figure muttered. Turning, she ran to the Rangers surrounding Sally.

"She said she was having trouble with her telepathy." Matt was telling the others. "She was worried it might get worse."

"Her mind has become overwhelmed by the amount of people in the city." the new figure determined, gazing down at her. "She needs to get somewhere with less minds to read."

"How do you know?" Emma asked.

"Because I went through the same thing." she said. "And I can hear it happening in her head. Trust me."

"Let's get her back to Azalea." Richard suggested. "M..uh..." He glanced at the figure with them. "Black Ranger, can you take us?"

"I don't know if she can hold on like this." Matt leaned over Sally. "Hey, hey, can you hear me?" He shook her gently. "Can you listen to me?"

"Matt..." Richard cringed as she said his name. "I hear you...there's so much..."

"Hold onto my hand, as tight as you can." he told her. "The rest of you, grab on too." The other Rangers formed a chain taking ahold of his other hand, including the new creature. Matt gripped onto Sally, pretty sure he was holding her tighter than she was holding him. "Ready...here we go." Pulling, he managed to touch the Department Store's shadow and the group disappeared into it, emerging in the park in Azalea Town.

As the others let go, staggering and disoriented, Matt helped Sally to a bench and sat her down.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Is this better?"

"A bit..." she gasped. "Still a little overwhelming...I think I can hear everybody in town."

"Better than everybody in Goldenrod." The new creature said.

"Who are you?" Richard asked. "Or, what are you?"

"You already know me, Richard." she said. The Red Ranger blinked in surprise under his helmet. "As do you, Phillip, Emma, and Sally."

"I'm pretty sure I would remember you." Emma said. "You kinda stand out." Phillip nodded in agreement.

"My name is Hypnotica." she told them. "But you might recognize be better like this." Pulling out a ring, she slipped it on her finger. In a flash, a familiar figure stood before the Rangers.

"Ms. North?" Richard reached up and pulled his Morpher off, causing him to revert to normal. The others followed suit. "What...I don't understand."

"Let's just say, what you just saw is my true form." she said. "This is an illusion of what I used to look like, back before I changed."

"Changed?" Matt asked.

"I'll tell you the story some other time." she said. "Right now, I need to help Sally." Stepping forward, she took a seat beside her. "Sally? Hey. Can you focus on me for a moment?"

Sally turned and looked at her. She found that she could hear nothing of Ms. North's thoughts, and the more she focused on that, the less her head seemed to ache.

"Better?" Ms. North asked.

"Yeah..." Sally blinked. "What is happening?"

"My ring blocks telepathy." She held up her hand and showed it off. "When I first came here and my powers were growing, I found that if I focused on it, it became easier to block the invasive thoughts of everyone around me out."

"So..." Sally looked at the ring with interest. "How does it work?"

"I'm not a hundred percent sure." Ms. North told her. "I was told it was made from the soul of a Pokémon, so I figure that it was probably one that was immune to telepathy. See, what I've found is, the less something is thinking, the better they work for focusing your mind." She held up her hand. "By focusing on this thing that counteracts telepathy, it helps me better block out the thoughts of others. Likewise, since you can't read my mind while wearing it, it helps you to focus your mind against everything."

"Well...thank you." Sally said. "You saved my life back there, and...I don't know what I would've done about my powers."

"We're not done yet." Ms. North stood up. "I can't always be around for you to focus on. Therefore, we must train you to do it without such a focuser."

"How do we do that?" Phillip asked. Ms. North turned to look at them.

"I'll need your help." she said. "Together, we can teach Sally to control her abilities."

* * *

_Meanwhile, at Mask of Ice's lair..._

Primados snuck in and slipped through the tunnels, nervously looking around for the Mask of Ice and hoping to avoid him. As he peeked around a corner, something took hold of him and he was flung back and against an ice wall with a surprised yelp.

"What was that!?" Mask of Ice snapped, using the chaos energy from his staff to hold Primados in place. "I thought you were supposed to be fearsome, but you run away at the first sign of trouble!?"

Primados roared in pain and thrashed in place, trying to pull himself free of the energy. Soon, he realized he couldn't and slumped forward disheartedly.

Grunting, Mask of Ice let up and he dropped to the floor, sitting there panting and looking up at him.

"I'll give you one last chance." Mask of Ice growled. "One more chance to destroy the Rangers and bring me their crystals."

Primados lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Mask of Ice thankfully. The cloaked villain pushed him away with his staff.

"Yeah, yeah, enough." he said. "Hmm..."

Holding up a sphere, he watched a replay of the battle in it. He examined Hypnotica with interest when she showed up to rescue the Rangers.

"This new creature...she is unfamiliar to me." Mask of Ice said. "I don't know why she sides with the Rangers, but I will not let anything stand in my way."

Turning back to Primados, he tapped his staff against his mask lightly in thought.

"You almost had the Rangers on the ropes." he mused. "Perhaps all you need is a safety net. An ace in the hole, if you will."

Holding up his hand, Mask of Ice pulled on the chaotic energy of his staff. From it, a large cube of ice formed in his hand, a cloud of glowing, pulsating red power floating in the middle. Approaching Primados, Mask of Ice held the completed cube out and pressed it against his chest.

Primados's chest started to glow and the cube sank into it. After a moment, Mask of Ice pulled his hand back and the glow vanished, leaving the cube stuck deep within Primados's body.

"I have given you a boost." Mask of Ice told him. "Do not worry about being destroyed. If you do, that cube in your chest will bring you back even stronger than before." Primados grunted in appreciation. "But be warned, it is only a one time use. It should give you more than enough power to destroy the Rangers, but should you be utterly stupid and fall to them a second time, there is no bringing you back."

Mask of Ice raised his staff and pointed down the icy tunnel.

"Now go!" he commanded. "Go and destroy, and retrieve the crystals for me."

Primados ran past him, turning to frost and disappearing just as he reached the end of the tunnel, leaving Mask of Ice to laugh to himself alone in the icy caverns.

* * *

_Back in Azalea Town..._

"So, what is the point of this?" Sally asked as Ms. North folded her arms.

She was standing in the park facing off with Phillip, Emma, and Richard. Matt and Ms. North stood off to the side watching.

"You must learn to focus your mind by yourself, without the aid of somebody like me." Ms North told her. "To do that, we'll start by having you focus on somebody who is more thoughtful. Phillip, Emma, and Richard will try to sorta aim their thoughts at you while Matt and I leave."

"And you're sure I can do this?" Sally asked.

"Absolutely." Ms. North nodded. "Over the past year, I've been not just experimenting with telepathy, but studying up on it. All telepaths are capable of managing their powers. It's just a matter of teaching you how to do so."

"Okay..." Sally nodded. "I'll give it a shot."

"Good." Ms. North nudged Matt. "Come on. Let's get out of here. You three, don't think to loudly now. Remember, she's just starting to learn!" she called to the others as they walked away.

Once the two of them were out of sight, Sally looked towards her three teammates standing in front of her. Immediately once Matt and Ms. North had gone, the voices had come back hard. She grit her teeth as she tried to focus on one of them.

Looking to Emma, Sally tried to only listen to what she was thinking. Shockingly, she was thinking about explosives. Sally sighed internally as she tried to pay her full attention to Emma reciting how to build an explosive out of stuff you can find in any Poké Mart.

Despite her best efforts, she was still getting thoughts from Phillip and Richard, as well as the rest of Azalea. They dulled somewhat, but not enough to not be painful.

She tried switching to Phillip and his thoughts on the environment and why it was so important to protect it. No dice; still voices. She tried with Richard, who was simply repeating 'I am thinking.' over and over in his head. Probably an attempt to help her by making his thoughts simpler, but it wasn't doing much.

"I can't!" Sally fell to her knees as the thoughts of Azalea started to become louder and more painful. "I'm trying, but it's not working."

"That's alright." Ms. North and Matt came walking back up, and Sally quickly turned her attention to them. "You don't have to do it on your first try. We'll keep at it." Ms. North assured her.

"Look who we have here!" Sally glanced over as Sam and David came walking towards them. "Hey, Richard! I've got a challenge for you!"

"Not now, Sam." Richard told him. "We're in the middle of something."

"Yeah? Well I'm here to tell you it can wait!" Sam grabbed Richard's shoulder and pulled him around.

"What are you...?" Richard almost raised a fist, until Sam held up a Pokéball.

"I've been training, and training, with my buddy here." he grinned. "And I'm finally ready to pay you back for that humiliation you handed me."

"I'm really busy now." Richard insisted. "Can't we do this later?"

"He won't wait." David said. "You'd better just get it over with."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam turned to him. "I thought you were supposed to be cheering for me?"

"I am!" David insisted. "He needs to get his loss over with. Geez."

"Don't you young men have anything better to do than bug us?" Ms. North asked.

"Mind your own business, teach!" Sam called. "This isn't school. This has nothing to do with you."

"It's alright, Ms. North. Really." Richard told her. "I can handle him. You just keep up with what you're doing."

"Yeah, get busy." Sam smirked. "You think you can take me? One Pokémon on one?"

"Depends. Did you actually learn ANYTHING from our last fight?" Richard drew a Pokéball. "Cyndaquil go!"

"Oh, I've improved quite a bit." Sam grinned. "Meganium, go!"

From his Pokéball, the third stage Grass-type emerged and landed on the ground, stretching its neck and looking around before spotting its opponent and standing more ready.

"Ooh, you evolved it." Richard rolled his eyes. "It'll take more than that."

"We'll see." Sam told him. "Razor Leaf!"

"Go through it, Cyndaquil!" Richard commanded. The Fire-type charged forward, barreling through the sharpened leaves Meganium was hurling at it. "Now, hit it with an Eruption!"

Flames sparked to life on Cyndaquil's back and it launched a series of sizable fireballs up to crash down on Meganium.

"Don't worry, you've got this!" Sam called. "Headbutt!" Lurching forward, Meganium slammed its head down against Cyndaquil, knocking him back. Cyndaquil rolled to a stop and flipped upright, shaking its head.

"A Flamethrower ought to put him on the run!" Richard said. Cyndaquil launched another blasted, Meganium lowering its head as it was scorched.

"Charge in and get it with another Headbutt!" Sam commanded. Meganium charged and Cyndaquil narrowly avoided being slammed once more.

Meanwhile, Ms. North and Matt told Sally to try once again, taking their leave from the scene. Sally looked between Emma and Phillip, but it was the same story as before. She could only focus so much with them, and the voices still came through too much.

Remembering that she could hear Pokémon's thoughts as well, she decided to try and focus on Sam's Meganium.

"How is this thing still standing?" Richard growled. "There's no way it should be able to take that many Flamethrowers."

Not only was Meganium still up, it looked healthy as could be, like it was just starting the battle. As Sally focused in on its mind, its thoughts became clear. It was repeating the same thing in it head.

'Twelve berries left. Twelve berries left.' Meganium thought to itself. 'Twelve berries left. Take it down before then.'

"It's getting worn down, Meganium!" Sam called. Indeed, Cyndaquil was starting to become sluggish, having been hit with several attacks from the larger Grass-type. "Sunny Day!"

Stretching its neck up, Meganium called on the sunlight around the battle to intensify.

"Big mistake!" Richard grinned. "Now, the final attack! Fire Blast!" Cyndaquil's back flared to life larger than normal, boosted by the sun and its Blaze ability kicking in. It launched a powerful kanji of fire, forcing Meganium back.

'Ten berries left. Ten berries left.' Sally noticed the change in its thoughts and realized it was counting. Gasping, she figured out what was going on.

Reaching down, she pulled a Pokéball and released Mimikyu, having kept him in there during Ranger business for safety.

"Mimikyu, I need you to do something for me." she whispered. After she explained, the Larvitar puppeted Pokémon nodded and hopped down from the bench she was sitting on.

To Richard's shock, Meganium was still standing after the attack, and still looked surprisingly healthy.

"Now, Solarbeam!" Sam called. "Finish it!"

"Dodge it, Cyndaquil!" Richard's Pokémon tried to do so, but it didn't have the energy. There was no way it could avoid the blast quickly charging in Meganium's flower.

Before Meganium could fire, a tendril reached reached around from its back and grabbed its neck, yanking, Meganium was pulled to the side, the Solarbeam cutting through the ground beside Cyndaquil and narrowly missing it.

"Now, take the chance!" Richard called. "You have to take it down now!" Cyndaquil ran forward while Meganium was still off-balance and blasted a Flamethrower up, striking in head-on. Meganium crashed to the ground, fainted from the force of the blow.

Mimikyu hopped off its back, waving its tendril happily.

"Hey!" Sam growled. "That's not right!" He turned to look at Sally. "You can't help him! Interference!"

"Oh, we're the ones who cheated?" Sally raised an eyebrow. "Mimikyu, what's that Meganium got in its flower?"

Mimikyu hopped over to the fainted Pokémon as Sam scrambled to grab its ball and recall it. Before he could, Mimikyu's tendril plucked several Sitrus and Occa Berries from it and held them up.

"What?!" Richard glared. "Pokémon are only allowed to hold one item at a time. You can't have that many berries on it!"

"That's why it was taking your attacks so well." Sally said, stepping forward and taking the berries from Mimikyu. "It used these to resist the damage and then heal itself. It was eating them every time it got hit."

"You sneaky little..." Richard growled.

"Ah, whatever." Sam shrugged. "I just wanted to see if it would work. I'll get you next time."

"You two!" Sam spun around with wide eyes as a man came marching up to them, dressed in a business suit and wearing glasses on his face.

"Mr. Johnson, boss, sir." Sam greeted. David looked back and realized who was here as well, quickly turning.

"Hey dad!" Emma waved.

"Hey honey." he returned the wave before going back to glaring at Sam and David. "You two are supposed to be working. You made such a big deal about how you came in despite me not saying whether I wanted you to the other day, like you were such good employees, and now what do I find? You abandoned your shift, left the place untended, to go battle Pokémon?"

"Nobody was coming anyway." Sam said. "And the machine is still busted. We..."

"Sam just was really eager to try out a new strategy." David tried to explain. "And he thought that since customers were so scarce..."

"That doesn't cut it." Mr. Johnson growled.

"Especially given that your new strategy is called 'blatant cheating'" Richard said. "Having your Pokémon hold what must've been two dozen berries in one fight." Sally held them up for him to see.

"Well, I have good news for you." Mr. Johnson told them. "You won't have to worry about the machine or lack of customers, cuz you're both fired!" Turning, he stomped away.

"Wait, Mr. Johnson, boss, please!" Sam and David chased after him. "If you'll just hear us out..."

"Counting down until disaster in three, two, one..." Phillip counted down. Sam promptly tripped and slammed to the ground, David's foot colliding with him and sending him falling forward into a wet, muddy spot. The two scrambled to their feet and resumed their chase, as the Rangers laughed.

"Well done." Ms. North clapped as she walked back up. "Sally, did you even notice you had blocked out everything?"

"I..." Sally blinked in surprise, realizing that she hadn't heard any voices since she realized what Sam was trying. Now that she thought about it, they came flooding back. "Oh, they're returning..." she groaned.

"That's fine." Ms. North told her. "That you were able to do it so fully so soon is fantastic progress!"

'Rangers!' Hearing Celebi's voice from their crystals, the Rangers grabbed their Morphers and held them up. 'That creature is back in Goldenrod again. You have to get out there and stop it.'

'We're on it.' Richard thought back. He looked to Sally. "You up for it?"

"We'll do what we have to." Sally nodded. "Let's go."

"Good luck, Sally, and the rest of you as well." Ms. North nodded. "I have faith that you can win this fight."

* * *

_Soon, in Goldenrod City..._

Primados rampaged through the streets with a group of Cryoclopes at his back. Firing a Hydro Pump, he blasted a parked car and sent it flipping through the air, crashing down on the street.

Appearing from the shadows, the Rangers ran out behind the group. Hearing them, the Cyroclopes spun around, one poking Primados to get his attention.

"You doing okay, Sally?" Matt asked.

"Better than last time." she said. "Still a bit bothered."

"Then let's make this quick." Richard drew his Morpher and the others did as well, pressing their buttons.

"Bring on the power of Eon!" they called, Morphing into their Ranger Suits and drawing their weapons.

Sally sprang over the Cryoclopes, sending a telekinetic slash down into them as she passed. Landing, she swung at Primados and managed to catch him across the chest, knocking him back.

Summoning his Fire Blaster, Richard fired a charged shot into the group, blasting several to shards. More charged forward with ice hammers drawn, swinging down at him. Flipping back out of the way, Richard leaped forward and sprang off one of the hammers' heads as they drew them up again, aiming his weapon down as he flew past and blasting the minions in the back.

Drawing his Aqua Jetters back, Phillip made water blast from their hilts and sent them rocketing forward, plowing through several Cyroclopes before flipping and shooting back to him through more. Catching them, he spun aside from a slashing sword strike, whirling and pinning the minion's foot to the ground. Stabbing up, he took its golem-y head from its body before pulling both free and turning to the others charging him.

Emma used her Discharger to block as two Cryoclopes formed ice rifles and opened fire at her. Leaping through the air, she charged electricity into her weapon and fired it down to blast them both. Landing on her feet, she knocked aside a swinging ice mace before thrusting her weapon forward and slamming it against a Cryoclops' chest, shattering it apart.

With his Night Slashers, Matt slid across the ground through a group of Cryoclopes, slashing their legs out from under them as he passed. Coming up to his feet, he slashed the head off an ice axe and stabbed into its wielder, carrying them back and hurling them into several of their allies, breaking them all apart.

Sally dodged aside from Primados's punch and slashed him down the back with her weapon. Spinning, he swung his arm out and smacked her way. Rolling to her feet, she blocked as he raised both hands overhead and swung them down at her.

As she blocked, he raised a foot and kicked her back, sending her rolling across the ground. The Pink Ranger pulled herself up as he stomped towards her.

Sally was becoming increasingly overwhelmed by the voices of Goldenrod, and even moreso by Primados's unbridled rage. Every moment of fighting him she was forced to deal with his enraged thoughts, and her headache was quickly building back to just as bad as before.

Primados fired a Hydro Pump and she wasn't quite quick enough to avoid it, being blasted in the chest. As she hit the ground, Primados started to charge for her.

From her shadow, Matt leaped free and landed a slash on Primados, hurling him back. Turning, he helped Sally to her feet.

"Thanks..." She groaned. "It's too much. I'm sorry. I can't do this!"

"Hey, yes you can." Matt grabbed her shoulders. "You can beat this."

"I can't, Matt!" she said. "The city, this guy's rage, it's too much too soon! I'm not ready for it."

Primados charged and slammed punches in to both of them, knocking them to the ground. Holding up his claws, Matt caught his next strike and drove a kick into the monster's side, knocking him through the air to land on his back behind them.

"Listen." Matt pulled Sally up again. "I want you to focus on me." He grabbed her helmet and made her look directly at him. "Can you do that? Keep your focus on me. Let everything else fade."

Sally stared at the Black Ranger, still not getting any thoughts from him. Her headache started to lessen.

"It's working." she sighed.

"Good." Matt nodded. "Now, keep that focus on me as we fight. We can beat this guy."

"Okay." Sally agreed. "I'll try."

Roaring, Primados fired another Hydro Pump and the two leaped aside, rolling to their feet as they avoided the attack.

Sally drew back her weapon and swung it, launching a blade of telekinetic power that knocked Primados off-balance. Matt came leaping from his shadow as he staggered, slashing his leg and sending him crashing to the ground.

Dodging away as Primados's jaw snapped at his leg, Matt grabbed him by the shoulders and yanked him upright, hurling him towards Sally. She charged forward and slashed past him with her weapon, spinning and landing another blow to his back as he stumbled.

Whirling around, Primados punched out with both hands and the two Rangers caught them. Shoving his arms aside, they nodded to each other and slashed up. As he recoiled from the hit, they both leaped into the air and slammed kicks against his chest, sending him flying against the side of a nearby building.

Having finished off the other Cryoclopes, Richard, Phillip, and Emma joined up with them as Primados staggered dizzily to his feet.

"Nice work, guys." Richard told them. "Good to see you're fighting well, Sally."

"Matt's a big help." she said. "I don't think I'd be doing so well without him."

"Don't worry about it." Matt told her. "I think it's time we take this guy out."

Drawing from the crystals, the Rangers formed the Eon Cannon and aimed it at Primados. Taking their respective positions, they placed their hands on the weapon and charged it up.

"Fire!" the Rangers called, sending five steams of colored energy blasting from the weapon's barrels. Joining together midair, the streams formed a rainbow sphere and slammed into Primados with a powerful blast.

Roaring in pain, Primados stumbled as sparks flew from his body. As he started to fall forward, his body froze into a statue and cracks spread across it, bursting apart in an explosive blast.

The Rangers cheered, but their celebration was short-lived. A large ice cube floated up from where Primados had fallen, red energy sparking around it. The pieces of Primados floated up and reformed into the statue he had become, which then grew much larger. Reaching skyscraper height, it formed together fully and in a flash of light Primados was standing before them, so enormous he towered over the city.

"What the hell?" Richard stared up at him. "How is that even fair!?"

Roaring, Primados raised a foot and stomped down, the five Rangers screaming and jumping aside as his foot slammed into the pavement.

"Move!" Emma shouted. "We have to get out of his way and regroup!"

As the five of them ran down the street, Primados gave chase.

'Sally...' The Pink Ranger halted as they ducked into an ally, a voice she had heard before but still not identified speaking to her once more. 'Do you hear me? Can you understand me?'

Sally noticed that she could hear it much more clearly now than before.

"I hear you." she said. The others turned back to look at her. "Who are you? What do you want?"

'I am Esper, the spirit of your Eon Crystal.' the voice told her. 'I have been trying to talk to you for some time, but other voices kept interrupting. Now that you've managed to fully clear your mind, I can speak more clearly.'

"You can talk?" Sally reached up and touched her hand to the crystal on her chest. The other Rangers looked at each other in confusion. Esper's voice chuckled.

'The crystal doesn't speak. I just live in it.' he told her. 'I want to help you fight.'

"How?" Sally asked.

'You must call me out.' Esper told her. "Focus on everything you fight for, all the hopes and dreams that will never happen if you don't succeed. Call on my power, and I will answer.'

"Okay..." Sally closed her eyes and focused. Her hands rose of their own accord to touch the Eon Crystal.

A mighty roar shook the buildings around the Rangers as Primados located them, looking down into the alley and snarling. Reaching out a hand, he stuck it between the buildings and stretched towards the Rangers.

"Sally, gotta go!" Richard called. "Now!"

Sally ignored him, too focused on doing what Esper had told her. Her crystal began to glow brighter as she thought about all who this enormous monster would put in danger, how much of the world she would never get to see if she fell to him.

From the crystal, a ghostly Espeon flew free, growing larger as it rose into the air. The Rangers watched it slam against Primados and knock him back. Once it was out from between the buildings, the spirit transformed into a giant robotic Espeon, landing on the street.

"At last..." The Rangers could all hear Esper's voice as he stretched. "It's been so long since I was out of that crystal."

"What is that?" Emma asked. "It's awesome!"

Rising, Primados charged towards it. Esper glared at him.

"Away, you!" Esper's eyes glowed and Primados rose into the air with a confused grunt, being flung away once more. Esper turned to look down at the Rangers.

"Is it friendly?" Phillip asked. "I'm guessing yes, given what it's doing to that thing."

"I am here to help." Esper told them. "But I cannot defeat him alone. I need the help of my siblings."

"Your siblings?" Matt asked.

"The other spirits in your crystals." Esper explained. "You Rangers will have to call them out to help me stop this beast."

After he gave them the same explanation as he had Sally, the other Rangers repeated her actions, touching their crystals and closing their eyes. As they all focused on their reasons for fighting, their crystals glowed and four more spirits emerged from them, transforming into enormous robots.

"About time, Esper." A robotic Jolteon grumbled. Primados rose again and charged for them and he sent a Thunder Wave into the creature, freezing it in place. "I thought you were never gonna tell them how to get us out."

"Quiet, Jolt." A robotic Vaporeon smacked him with her tail. "The Pink Ranger needed time to figure her powers out before he could speak to her fully."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Vapor." he shook his head. "Yo Umbre, you still doing the whole silent but deadly thing?" A robotic Umbreon turned to glare at him, saying nothing. "Yep, thought so."

"Everyone..." A robotic Flareon stepped forward into the center of them. He was a bit larger than the others, giving him a commanding presence.

"Ooh, hey, big Flare's gonna say his piece!" Jolt laughed. Flare sighed in annoyance.

"Please be silent for just a few moments, Jolt." He stepped forward to look down at the Rangers. "Greetings, Rangers."

"Uh...hi?" Richard waved at him. Flare laughed. "What are you, exactly?"

"We are the Eon Spirits, housed within your crystals." Flare told him. "And we have taken on these..." He looked at himself. "Robotic Zord forms to help you fight against Mask of Ice."

"Sweet." Emma grinned. "I've always wanted a giant robot pet!"

"And I've always wanted a tiny human pet." Jolt leaned over at her and grinned. "You'll do nicely."

"Climb up." Vapor said, lowering herself near Phillip. "You'll find an entrance on our backs."

The Rangers all climbed or leaped up to their respective Zords' backs, locating a hatch that led inside. As they reached their stations, Primados managed to tear free of his paralysis and roared at them.

"Let's get him!" Flare commanded, the other Eon Spirits, sans Umbre, who merely nodded, yelling in agreement and all of them charging forward.

Primados blasted a Hydro Pump forward and Vapor sprang into its path, absorbing the attack into her body. Spinning midair, she swung her tail as she came down, smacking Primados aside.

"Nice one." Phillip grinned. "I'm guessing you have..."

"Water Absorb, just like a real Vaporeon." Vapor finished for him. "Indeed, Phillip."

As Primados stumbled, Umbre leaped up onto the roof of a building, using the vantage point to jump at him and latch onto his arm with a Bite. The giant monster snarled and swung its arm, trying to dislodge it as Umbre held on as tight as it could.

"Good work there, Umbre." Matt told his Zord from inside as he finally released and leaped away. Umbre gave no response. "Okay, communication skills need help. We'll work on it."

"Thanks..." the reluctant voice was barely a whisper, but it made Matt smile to hear it.

Esper's eyes glowed as he stepped up beside Umbre, Primados finding himself lifted into the air. Spinning his head, he twirled the beast around before hurling him aside.

"That's taking him for a ride!" Sally laughed from inside.

"And we'll keep it up and send him packing." Esper crouched ready for more.

Jolt and Flare charged towards Primados as he rose again, firing blasts of flame and lightning that exploded against the creature and made him snarl in outrage.

"Yeah, get some!" Emma and Jolt cheered simultaneously. Realizing, they grinned. "I like you!"

"He's still standing." Richard pointed out.

"We'll have to join together to fully take him down." Flare told them. The other Eon Zords gathered around him. "Are you ready, Rangers?"

"Ready if you are." Richard agreed.

"Then everyone take hold of the lever in front of you." Flare said. "And bring it together."

Reaching out, the Rangers all took a hold of a lever tipped in their respective color. Their crystals started to glow.

"Combine!" The Rangers commanded.

Flare jumped into the air, his body shifting upright as his head moved down onto the front where the chest would be. Esper and Umbre's legs folded up against their bodies and they flipped upright, their heads forming feet as the rest of them formed right and left legs and connected under the Flareon Zord. Jolt and Vapor's hindquarters shifted up into shoulders as the rest of them extended into arms, attaching to the side of the Flareon Zord on the right and left, respectively. From the top of the Flareon Zord rose a humanoid head, twin tassels styled like Flareon's fur blowing from its back.

The Rangers all appeared together in the combined Zords' center. Still holding onto the levers, they focused the Eon Crystals' energy into them.

"Awaken." Richard commanded. The mech's eyes glowed white as it came to life, marching forward.

"Eon Force Megazord, ready!" the Rangers called together.

Charging forward, Primados slammed punches against the robot, but it stood steady, unflinching as it took his blows. Drawing back its Vaporeon arm, the Megazord punched out and knocked him back.

Moving forward, they pummeled him with punches of both arms until he staggered away. Shaking it off, he shot a Hydro Pump at them.

"Activate shields!" Sally called. A glowing pink energy shield appeared in front of them, bouncing the attack back to slam against Primados.

"Dark Pulse!" Matt commanded. The Umbreon Zord's head glowed and fired several pulses of darkness against the chaos beast.

"Time to take him down." Richard said.

"Let's do it." Flare agreed.

The five Eeveelution heads on the Megazord began to glow, as inside the Rangers focused their crystals' power.

"Eon Spirit Charge, go!" the Rangers called. The spiritual versions of the Zords shot forward from the Megazord. Esper and Umbre smashed through Primados first from lower, followed by Jolt and Vapor coming down from above. Flare ended the attack, smashing through head-on in a fiery burst.

Primados was flung back through the air, slamming to the ground. As the spirits returned to the Megazord, his body iced over before finally exploding.

As the Rangers cheered inside the Megazord, the head on its chest grinned.

"Well done, Rangers." Flare congratulated them.

* * *

_Later, at the Underwood Ranch..._

Matt had arrived back to find the ranch had a new arrival. A very big new arrival.

The Onix had been used as an excavation tool by a group of so-called treasure hunters. All they actually did was use Pokémon such as this to mine out rare minerals, diamonds and the like, from beneath the earth and occassionally break into historical ruins to steal artifacts.

After the Elite Four of Johto had apprehended the culprits, they weren't sure what to do with the Onix they had left, and so they had elected to send it to him. It was thankfully a quiet and withdrawn Pokémon. Not that such was a good thing for it to be, but it was better than the angry and destructive Pokémon he sometimes got.

"Hey there, big guy." Matt knelt beside the Onix as it lay on the ground, its eyes shifting over to look at him sadly. "Your last owners weren't the greatest, huh?"

That was honestly selling them short. According to the file the Elite Four had left him, they had demanded their Pokémon find certain quotas, and outright tortured them if they failed to meet them. Matt cringed just thinking about what exactly they'd do to make such a large, strong Pokémon like Onix this miserable and fearful.

"Don't you worry." Matt rubbed its rocky head. "You're safe now. You'll never have to worry about them again. Soon, I'll find you a new home and a trainer who will actually care for you. Would you like that?"

The Onix shifted to face away from him, still laying unmoving. Matt sighed. The beginning was always the toughest part.

"Okay. You stay out here then. I'll come see you tommorrow." Matt stood up and drew a Pokéball, releasing a Persian with a chipped ear. "Percy, keep an eye on Onix and make sure nothing happens to him." He leaned down to whisper. "If he decides to try and flee, come get me up as fast as you can." The Persian nodded and lay down beside Onix, licking its fur boredly.

"Hey, Matt!" Matt turned to find Sally climbing over the fence and running towards him. He noticed she had a backpack on and had left a suitcase behind when climbing over. Mimikyu and Larvitar followed behind her.

"Sally." he nodded. "What brings you here?"

"Deadlines." she laughed as she came to a stop. "I've been so distracted by all the Ranger stuff and then the telepathy problems, I completely forgot that my week in the hotel was about up. I never did find somewhere else to stay."

"Oh..." Matt frowned. "That's unfortunate."

"Yeah." Sally said. "So, I was thinking, you have extra space here on the ranch, right? Maybe...you could use an extra hand?"

"Really?" Matt asked. "You want to stay here?"

"I don't have much experience working on a place like this, but I'd be willing to learn." she smiled.

"We can always use extra hands." Matt agreed. "Are you sure you're up for it, though? This isn't, say, a way to better handle your telepathy, is it?"

"Well, it can certainly help with that, being further out from people and with you around to focus on." she admitted. "But no, not just that. I think what you do here sounds pretty amazing, so, I'd like to help. How hard can the work be?" Matt chuckled.

"You'll see." He turned to give once last check to the Onix before stepping towards her. "In that case, come on." Grabbing her hand, he pulled her into Onix's shadow and they both reappeared at the ranch's house. Mimikyu and Larvitar had grabbed her leg, being brought along as well.

"You know, I might actually be getting used to that." Sally said. "It's not nearly as dizzying as it was the first time."

"I told you." Matt pushed the door open. "Alicia! Where are you?"

"Upstairs!" Alicia's voice called back. "Trying to fit the new supplies into storage. I think we might've mistakenly ordered too many."

"We'll make use of them at some point." Matt called back. "That can wait. I need you down here, please."

In a few moments, Alicia walked down the stairs, carrying a crate of what seemed to be Full Restores.

"Sally! Hi." Alicia set the crate aside. "What are you doing here?"

"Sally wants to stay with us while she's here in Johto." Matt told her. "Can you do me a favor and show her the ropes?" Grinning, Alicia stepped forward.

"On it." Picking up the crate, she shoved it into Sally's hands. "Let's go, girl. We've still got plenty to do before dark sets in!" Spinning Sally around, she shoved her towards the door.

"I need to..." she started before watching Matt vanish into a shadow behind Alicia's back and then reappear with her suitcase in hand. "Never mind. What are we doing?"

"We're carrying this crate to somewhere we can store it." Alicia told her. "And then, I'll introduce you to all the current guests at the ranch." She directed Sally towards a shed tucked around behind the house. "In all seriousness, it's a lot of hard work...but I think you'll really like it here."

"Yeah..." Alicia slid opened the door and Sally carried the crate inside, locating an empty space to set it down in. "I have a feeling I will too."

* * *

_**Next time on Poké Rangers: Eon Force...**_

Emma: I now know one thousand, two hundred and seventy-six different ways to construct an explosive device.

Sally: There's something...off about her mind.

Mask of Ice: Perhaps what I need is an advisor.

Phillip: What is WRONG with you!? Do you have no sense of self-control!?

Celebi: You seem concerned.

Phillip: It's about Emma. Are you sure she's a good fit for the team?

?: Oh, it's mar-VEL-ous! The plan is wor-KING!

_**Chapter 4: Spiked**_

* * *

(A/N: The story is officially rolling, with updates planned for every two weeks. I should say that I write five chapters ahead, so I've already completed the next four and am working on Chapter 8 right now. Gotta say, I am HUGELY excited for you all to see these chapters. It's been a fun ride to write so far, and I'm looking forward to continuing it. Hope you all like the theme song; I picked Wild Force's mostly because I felt I could modify it into an Eon Force theme the best, but it actually fits really well. I didn't even realize the connections until later; sentient Zords, connected to crystals, mentored by a legendary figure from a mythical location...there's more Wild Force in this story than I realized. But of course, it is not based on that series, so don't expect its story to follow a similar path. In other minor news, I'm adding little trivia pieces to the end of every chapter going forward. Could be anything, in-universe lore tidbits I couldn't fit into the chapter, what inspired certain characters, etc. Just to continue giving you all that little extra peek into what's going on. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you all next time. Mewtwo, out!)

Eon Force Trivia #1: Sally takes her name from another Poké Rangers character from Alola who first appeared in Blaze Productions' Poké Rangers: Mystic Force. Her placeholder name during planning was Stella, which was modified into her last name, Estelle.


	4. Spiked

(A/N: I'm posting this chapter a week early because there's a slight chance I won't be online next week. The next chapter will be back on schedule, so Feb 3. Anyway, on with the show!)

* * *

_Previously on Poké Rangers: Eon Force..._

_ As the Rangers settled into their new destiny as defenders of the world, Sally found herself struggling with the psionic abilities granted to her by her Eon Crystal, unable to control and contain her telepathic powers. Meanwhile, Mask of Ice unleashed the vicious Primados to take their crystals. As he started to get the upper hand over her, the Pink Ranger was saved by the team's teacher at school, Ms. North, who revealed herself to be a mutant known as Hypnotica. With help from her and Matt, who proved immune to her telepathy, Sally was able to overcome it enough to connect with the Eon Spirits within the team's crystals, which transformed into Zords to help them take down Primados. Afterwards, Sally moved into the Underwood Ranch, taking up residence there for her stay in the Johto Region._

* * *

_Azalea Town, Emma's house..._

"Begin test number five of Synthetic Voltorb Explosive." Emma spoke into a tape recorder as she stood out back in the yard. "While previous tests have proven failures, I am hopeful that the switch from Pokéball to Great Ball for the shell will prove sufficient to provide the necessary power to induce detonation in the core."

Emma pulled out a Great Ball outfitted with several wires sticking out of its back. Setting it down, she examined it and frowned.

"Of course, the change does leave a lot to be desired in aesthetics, and in fact defeats the whole purprose of it looking like Voltorb." she noted. She had painted the Great Ball to look like a Voltorb, but there was no really covering the slightly different shape of it.

"Torb?" Emma looked down as her Voltorb sat her feet, looking up at her. He squinted his eyes as a flash of light surrounded him. When it died down, he was sitting there with the appearance of a Great Ball.

"Yes, but you're a special case." Emma grinned, leaning down to pet the top of his head, which was really all there was of him. "Most of your kind doesn't get to change into other styles like you can."

Yes, Emma's Voltorb was one of a kind. Shortly after she'd gotten him when she was ten, she had discovered him sitting alone with a Great Ball, just staring at it. After studying it thoroughly, he demonstrated that he could transform into its style.

Emma wasn't sure how he had gotten that ability; perhaps he was born with it. She had looked into similar cases and found that there were other instances of Pokémon developing odd extra skills that most of their kind lacked. Supposedly, Agatha, one of Kanto's Elite Four, had an Arbok that could change the pattern on its chest to affect is capabilities.

Similarly, changing ball styles also allowed Voltorb to change how he fought. Emma had let him study every type of ball she could get her hands on. Some were fairly simple; his Great Ball and Ultra Ball forms simply upped his power at the cost of recoil, like a built-in Life Orb. Others were more unique, and some even gave him an extra typing.

"If this test proves effective..." Emma went on. "Then the next step will be to look into transferring the internal workings of a Great Ball into a Pokéball casing."

Setting the recorder down, she picked up the device and carried it over to a scarecrow she had slapped together in the yard. Lifting up its flannel shirt, she stuffed the Great Ball into the center of its straw-stuffed chest.

"What are you up to, Emma?" She turned to find Richard and Sally approaching. Grinning excitedly, she pointed to the scarecrow.

"Hopefully, blowing this straw man to kingdom come." she said. "You wanna watch?"

"How far way should we stand?" Sally laughed.

"Back there." Emma grabbed them both by the shoulders, guiding the two of them to move far back to near the house, where there was a protective wall with a hardened glass window. "And behind here. The blast shouldn't reach anywhere close to this far, but we can't be too careful."

Once she was sure the three of them and her Voltorb were safely protected, Emma pulled a small remote from her pocket and held it up.

"Bye-boom, scarecrow!" she laughed, pressing the button. In a powerful burst, the scarecrow exploded apart, sending straw, sticks, and bits of clothing flying and raining down.

"Looks like a success." Richard said, he and Sally having both reflexively ducked as she set it off despite being plenty out of the blast range and behind the wall.

"Sorta." Emma shrugged. "Not as powerful as I hoped. Perhaps I should try an Ultra Ball next." She looked down. "What are you two doing?"

"People tend to duck when things explode." Sally reminded her as they stood back up. Emma chuckled to herself.

"You were safe behind the bomb barrier. I wouldn't think of putting you two at risk." She tapped the wall in front of them. "In any case, it was at least enough of a success to tally up. One more way to go boom, on the list!"

"What are you up to?" Richard asked.

"I now know one thousand, two hundred and seventy-six different ways to construct an explosive device." she said proudly. Sally's jaw dropped.

"Holy Arceus, that's a lot of bombs to have built!" she said.

"Oh, I haven't built all of them." Emma told her. "Some are much, MUCH too dangerous. Safety first and all that. I just know how they work, and if I wanted to, I could build them."

From above, an icy sphere watched the discussion.

"Interesting." Mask of Ice said to himself as he listened in. "Very interesting indeed."

* * *

**(Theme Song inspired by Power Rangers: Wild Force Opening)**

***beat begins with a strange ethereal pulse (replace all roars with such) before quickly building into a rock beat*** _(The Eon Crystals awake and float into the air)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!**_ (The five Rangers enter the Vanishing Shrine...)_

**Eon Crystals are forever!** _(...and are bonded with their respective Eon Crystal.)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!** _(All five Rangers' helmets appear to complete their morphing sequences)_

**We'll defend Johto together!** _(The five pose together as an explosion bursts behind them.)_

**Eon Force! Eon Force!**_ (Various scenes of the unmorphed Rangers using their powers)_

**Ancient powers have awakened; (Go!)**_ (Richard tosses a basketball into a hoop, his Cyndaquil letting off a showy burst as it swishes. Turning to the camera, he flashes a thumbs up as the Red Ranger and Flare are shown.)_

**Eon Force gonna save them. (Eon Force!)**_ (Sally steps off the bus into Azalea Town with her Mimikyu right behind. Noticing the camera, she waves as the Pink Ranger and Esper are shown.)_

**Our whole timeline in danger; (Go!)**_ (Phillip reaches out and pulls a plastic bottle from a river, dropping it into a bag his Croconaw is carrying. Seeing the camera, he nods as the Blue Ranger and Vapor are shown.)_

**We will save **_(Emma is working on an explosive in a lab with her Voltorb on the table observing. She jumps back from a spark and grins at the camera as the Yellow Ranger and Jolt are shown.)_

**this world!**_ (Matt looks over the Underwood Ranch as his Tyranitar walks up beside him. Petting her, he sees the camera and smiles as the Black Ranger and Umbre are shown.)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!**_ (Sam and David laugh together in Azalea Town.)_

**Eon Crystals are forever! **_(The Rangers summon their weapons.)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers! **_(The team forms the Eon Cannon and charges it up...)_

**We'll defend Johto together!**_ (...before firing its blast forward.)_

***guitar riff***_ (Celebi hovers worriedly in the shrine, Mask of Ice stands menacingly in his cave.)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!**_ (The Eon Zords join together into the Eon Force Megazord...)_

**We'll defend Johto together!**_ (...that is then shown using the Eon Spirit Charge.)_

**Eon...Force! Eon Force!**_ (All five Rangers pose together as the Eon Zords appear behind them, followed by the logo being shown (use your imagination, cuz I don't have the artistic skill to draw one))_

* * *

_Later, Goldenrod City..._

The five Rangers appeared out of a building's shadow and ran down the street.

"C'mon!" Richard said. "Celebi said it was this way."

Rounding the corner, they found themselves near the city's Gym. Standing before them was a new monster sent by Mask of Ice.

It had a very clownlike appearance, seeming to wear an oversized red and white suit with an Electrode design. Giant flipperlike feet flopped on the ground as it walked and its hands were pure white, with holes in the knuckles. It had a Qwilfish head, a small red and white orb where its nose should be.

"Ran-GERS!" the creature spoke strangely, aruptly shifting to be louder mid-word. "You will all fall to the migh-TY Twitch Fish!" With each change in volume, its head trembled and shifted, tilting to one side or the other before snapping back into place.

"That's...unsettling." Sally muttered.

"Cry-O-clopes!" Twitch Fish called. The Mask of Ice's golem minions appeared around him in a frozen burst. "De-STROY them!"

The Cryoclopes charged forward, summoning weapons of ice in their hands. Preparing their powers, the unmorphed Rangers ran to meet them.

Sally grabbed the lead Cryoclops' feet with her telekinesis and yanked them out from under him, several others tripping over him as he hit the ground. As the others reached her, Sally dodged aside from a stabbing ice spear and raised a foot, pinning the weapon to the ground. Punching the wielder's jaw, she knocked him aside and lifted it up, spinning and using it to sweep another's legs. Holding out a hand, she forced several minions into a line and hurled the spear through all of them.

Some thoughts from the city around her made it in, but she had been practicing extensively with blocking them out and closing her mind. With Hypnotica's help, she had made great progress, and now was able to thankfully avoid the worst effects.

Phillip grabbed a Cryoclops' arm and twisted it aside, hurling it past him to slam to the ground. Ducking under a swinging sword, he kicked the wielder's hand to knock the weapon into the air. After shoving them back, he caught the icy blade and spun, slashing several Cryoclopes down. Sliding low, he slashed through another's leg before flipping to his feet and slicing one down the middle.

Emma jumped over an ice axe chopping at her feet and held out her hands, blasting Cryoclopes on either side of her to chunks. Landing, she caught another's arm that was punching at her and kicked it aside, spinning to land another kick that flipped a Cryoclops off its feet. Aiming her hands down, she fired a bolt of lightning that propelled her into the air as more closed in, pointing as she fell and blasting them down.

Matt ducked to the side as an ice hammer was swung down at him, avoiding the blow as it smashed into the pavement. Grabbing the Cryoclops holding it, he yanked them into another's shadow and they both vanished. Matt popped back out of a different minion's shadow without the Cryoclops he went in with, holding its hammer and swinging it against the one in front of him's legs.

Richard's fist caught fire and he punched through an ice shield, sending the Cryoclops holding it flying. Spinning, he unleashed streams of flame around him, burning the icy golems away. One leaped into the air with twin ice swords and slashed at him, Richard ducking and planting his palm against its chest before unleashing a burst of flame, blasting through it and continuing on to hit several others behind it.

Forming electricity in his palm, Twitch Fish hurled it forward at the Rangers. Spotting the attack coming, Emma dove towards it and rolled to her feet, catching the blast on her palm and absorbing it into her body. Holding out her other hand, she fired it back stronger, blasting the monster off his feet.

"You think we should take this up a notch?" she called to Richard, drawing her Morpher. The Red Ranger flung the last Cryoclops fighting him aside and nodded. The other Rangers gathered around him as they all pulled their Morphers out.

"Bring on the power of Eon!" they call called, pressing them to their chests.

Glowing lines spread from their Morphers' points across their bodies as ethereal versions of Eeveelutions rose from their crystals into the air. Forming their respective elements, they launched them down to form the Rangers' uniforms. Swooping around from behind, the Eeveelutions became helmets to fit around the Rangers' head and complete the transformation.

"You Ran-GERS can't de-FEAT me!" Twitch Fish snarled as he stood back up.

"Eon Weapons!" Richard commanded. The Rangers channeled their crystals' energy and summoned their weapons to hand.

Aiming his Fire Blaster, Richard fired several shots towards him. Twitch Fish dodged the blasts and leaped towards them, electricity sparking around his fists as he punched the Red Ranger aside. Turning, he found his next blow blocked by Emma's Discharger.

As the Yellow Ranger shoved him back, Sally and Matt leaped at Twitch Fish and slashed with their weapons. Shrugging it off, he caught the Pink Ranger's Psycho Cutter, twisting and slamming her into the Black Ranger and knocking them both aside.

Phillip leaped with his Aqua Jetters drawn back, but Twitch Fish sprang into the air and grabbed him with an electrified hand, zapping him before tossing him back to the ground.

As the Rangers regrouped, Emma channeled electricity into her Discharger and fired it at their foe. Twitch Fish inhaled and his body inflated, bouncing the blast back to strike the Rangers and send them all tumbling to the ground.

"Give up, Ran-GERS!" Twitch Fish laughed. "You'll ne-VER win this fight!"

Growling, Emma rose and leaped at him, swinging her Discharger towards his face. Dodging, he grabbed her arm and twisted, forcing her to her knees.

"Per-FECT!" Laughing, a spike extended from Twitch Fish's knuckle and he pressed it against the back of her head. Glowing, it sank in and vanished from view.

"Let her go!" Richard charged and kicked Twitch Fish's arm, forcing him to release the Yellow Ranger. Spin-kicking him back, he aimed his Fire Blaster and channeled fire into it, creating a larger charged shot as he pulled the trigger.

Inflating once more, the attack pressed against his body, trying to break through before being hurled back. The Rangers all yelled as it exploded around them.

"My de-FENSE is in-PEN-e-TRA-ble!" Twitch Fish laughed as they hit the ground. "La-TER, suck-ERS!" Turning, he was covered in ice and vanished from view.

"He's gone..." Richard stood up and looked towards where Twitch Fish had been, the others standing behind him. "What was that about?"

* * *

_Later that day, Emma's house..._

Emma was affixing her Synthetic Voltorb Explosive into an Ultra Ball, using adhesive to attach it to the interior bottom of the shell. Nearby, the top half lay on the table, waiting to be reattached once everything was in place.

Hearing a knock on the door to her room, Emma glanced over her shoulder.

"Hey, Voltorb? Can you get that?" she asked, going back to what she was doing.

"Volt!" Voltorb rolled over to near the door, glowing and changing into a Net Ball design. A net shot out of him and wrapped around the door handle, allowing him to pull it down and swing the door open.

"Alola!" Sally entered the room and took a seat beside Emma. Her Mimikyu followed behind her, joining Voltorb as it dropped down from the handle. "Still working on the same thing?"

"Yep!" Emma grinned. "I'm using an Ultra Ball this time instead of a Great Ball. It's more powerful, and that should translate to a more powerful blast when it detonates."

"Is there a purpose to this?" Sally asked. "Like, what's the end goal?"

"To make a fake Voltorb with an accurate explosion size." Emma told her. "Because if it's not accurate, then what's the point of doing it?"

"I see." Sally looked down at Emma's Voltorb as it rolled over near them.

'Torb!' Voltorb looked up at her. 'She's a genius, but I taught her everything she knows!'

"Is that so?" Sally laughed.

"What?" Emma glanced at her. "What's so funny?'

"Voltorb says he taught you this stuff." Sally told her. Emma chuckled as well.

"No, he didn't." Emma said. "But he's been a great partner in it, that's for sure."

"Is he the reason you're into this kind of stuff?" Sally asked. "Like, you got him as a child and he inspired you to wanna, well, blow stuff up."

"Maybe sorta." Emma said, picking up the top of the Ultra Ball and a tiny screwdriver. Placing it in position, she began to screw it down. "It also might have something to do with my dad."

"The guy who runs the stand?" Sally asked in surprise.

"That's what he does today." Emma told her. "He has a couple different businesses he runs around here. But back before all that, he worked in the weapons manufacturing business."

"No kidding." Sally nodded. "He must be pretty happy to see that you take after him."

"Eh..." Emma frowned. "Not exactly."

"Oh." Sally blinked. "Touchy subject?"

"No, it's just..." Emma sighed. "He didn't enjoy the job. That's why he worked so desperately to get out of it and move on to something else. When I first started getting interested in explosives, he taught me the basics. I think he thought it would just be a phase, that I'd grow bored of it sooner or later."

"But you never did." Sally nodded. "And now he regrets starting you on it."

"Something like that." Emma agreed. "He thinks that I'm going to end up getting the same sort of job as he had, which..." She shrugged. "I mean, maybe I will someday. I haven't decided on that yet."

"You'd certainly be well-equipped for it." Sally told her.

"True." Emma agreed, tightening the top of the Ultra Ball on fully. "But I do this for fun, not for...not for them to be used by anybody. That's what my dad hated, that what he did spread violence. And I kinda feel the same."

"A bomb maker that doesn't like violence." Sally laughed. "Almost sounds like a contradiction."

"Maybe." Emma smiled. "But life's full of those, isn't it?"

"Yeah..." Sally stood as Emma rose as well, turning and holding the newly constructed explosive in her hand.

"You feel like helping test this one?" Emma asked.

"If you want me to." Sally said. Emma nodded and led her out of the room, towards the back of the house. Mimikyu and Voltorb followed behind, the disguised Pokémon carrying Voltorb along with its tendril.

"So, are you blowing up another scarecrow?" Sally asked.

"I could." Emma said. "But I'd have to build it, and really, I think I want to see this blast, so I can measure it out perfectly and make sure it's the proper size."

Pointing towards the spot where the scarecrow had stood in the morning, Emma held the device out.

"Plant it right there." she said. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled a remote out. "I need to make sure this thing is ready."

"Uh...okay." Sally a bit nervously took the explosive from Emma's hand. She had never actually held something like this before. She had to admit, she wasn't exactly thrilled about it, especially with Emma toying with the remote back there. "Are you sure that's safe?" she asked.

"Sally, I'm not going to detonate it in your hands." Emma laughed. "Trust me. I know what I'm doing."

"If you say so..." Sally took the bomb and placed it where indicated, turning and running back towards Emma. She looked up as the Alolan girl reached her.

"Okay, in position." Sally said. She turned to look to the bomb barrier they had been behind earlier that morning. "Now let's get..."

Raising the remote, Emma pressed the button and the explosive detonated.

Sally yelped and hit the ground in fear as the boom went off, sending dirt flying into the air and raining down not far in front of them. Emma watched it with a grin on her face.

"Are you nuts!?" Sally asked as she stood and brushed herself off, making sure everything was still in one piece. "I thought we were supposed to be back there. That was a weaker blast you told me that about!"

"Sally, it's fine." Emma assured her. Taking three steps forward, she drew a line on the ground with her foot. "I calculated it all out. Right here was the maximum range for damaging anything. We were past that; we were safe."

"But, what about caution? Safety first? Remember?" Sally prodded. Emma laughed.

"Didn't I just explain we were safe?" Walking over to Sally, she patted her on the shoulder. "You worry too much. I wouldn't do anything that would hurt you, or anyone. You believe that, right?"

"I...I guess." Sally muttered.

"Good." Emma grinned. "Now, this test was a major success. Other than swapping Ultra Ball material into a Poké Ball shell, which should be fairly simple, this project is done. I can move on to what's next..."

As Sally watched her wander back to her house thoughtfully, she opened her mind to hear Emma's thoughts, frowning.

'Sally?' Looking down, Mimikyu tugged at her leg. 'What's wrong?'

"I don't know, Mimikyu." She stared at the door Emma had disappeared to. "There's something...off about her mind. I just can't pinpoint what..."

* * *

_Back at Mask of Ice's lair..._

Twitch Fish arrived back, making his way through the crowds of Cryoclopes that populated the cavern. As he got deeper, he found Mask of Ice waiting.

"You're back." Mask of Ice turned to face him. "How did it go?"

"Flaw-LESS-ly." Twitch Fish grinned. "I've in-SER-ted a spike in-TO the Yel-LOW Ran-GER's mind. Its e-LEC-tri-CAL im-PUL-ses should al-READ-y be af-FECT-ing her in-HI-bi-TIONS and sense of Sa-FE-ty."

"Excellent." Mask of Ice laughed. "Soon, either she will destroy her own team by accident with her destructive hobby, or her new careless attitude will divide them. Either way, they will be rendered useless."

"Yes." Twitch Fish cackled. "Do you want me to re-TURN and take them on for round two?" he asked.

"Not yet." Mask of Ice held up a hand. "Have some patience, eager one. Give your spike time to do its work fully. Then, you will have your chance to finish them off."

"As you com-MAND." Twitch Fish bowed and turned, taking himself out of sight.

As he left, Mask of Ice leaned back against the icy wall, closing his eyes. His thoughts went to the last time he had sent a monster after the Rangers.

"The Ranger's Eon Spirits..." he frowned. "I do not understand the role they play in this. How do they connect to the crystals' power?" Pacing back and forth, Mask of Ice growled in annoyance. "Celebi's secrecy continues to be an annoyance. And then there's that other matter..."

Turning, Mask of Ice floated to his statue room and entered.

"Perhaps what I need is an advisor." he decided, looking over the room. "Somebody who can help provide the answers I can't get anywhere else."

Finding a particular statue, Mask of Ice pointed his staff and fired chaos energy into it, bringing it to life. As the glow of the transformation fade, a new minion stepped forward.

He was dressed in flowing, multicolored robes, covering his entire body and hiding it from view. Birdlike feet stepped across the ground as he moved. His head resembled a Xatu, but had Noctowl features as well.

"Greetings, great Mask of Ice." the figure bowed respectfully. "I see you have seen fit to grant me life at last."

"Xactowl." Mask of Ice rested his staff on the ground. "I seek your wisdom and guidance."

"Of course." Xactowl nodded. "I aim to serve." As he straightened to full height, his eyes glowed gold. "Ask this week's question, and I shall answer."

Mask of Ice contemplated. He had so many questions to ask, so much he still didn't understand. Xactowl was font of knowledge, able to see and perceive any truth to existence, but he could only answer one question per week. At last, Mask of Ice made his decision.

"The Eon Spirits that the Rangers used against me." Mask of Ice said. "What is their origin?"

"Ah..." Xactowl's robes parted enough to let a green wing slip free. "That is an interesting story."

A golden glow expanded from Xactowl and surrounded Mask of Ice. The cavern faded away, replaced with an image of a familiar forest.

"Many thousands of years ago..." Xactowl explained. "The goddess Celebi fell in love with the mortal Lutheran."

"Yes." Mask of Ice nodded. Before him, he watched Lutheran walking through the Ilex Forest, always a favorite location of the goddess's avatars. Lutheran met up with a Celebi and a young man in green robes. The two rose into the air side by side, Celebi's avatar appearing around them.

"Lutheran was a kind soul." Xactowl explained. "He was friend to all living things, whether they be human, Pokémon, or even god. Many creatures of the world held a fond view of him, but five of his closest friends..." Five Pokémon came bounding into view, circling Lutheran. "...were Flare, Vapor, Jolt, Esper, and Umbre."

"I see..." Mask of Ice watched the five Eeveelutions as they stood beside Lutheran, watching him speak to the goddess.

"Eventually, Dialga began his mission to destroy Lutheran, and Celebi hers to protect him." Xactowl continued. The scene shifted to show the same group of people, but now standing in a blackened, scarred landscape, as if a massive battle had been waged.

"So much destruction..." Mask of Ice examined the scorched stumps around them.

"Yes." Xactowl stepped up beside him. "The goddess Celebi created the Eon Crystals to protect Lutheran, but no mere artifact could accomplish what Celebi needed them to. They needed sentience...a soul. Unfortunately, Celebi could not create such. Only Xerneas, the High Goddess of Life, could create a soul, and she would not do so, viewing what Celebi hoped to achieve as downright dangerous."

In the scene before them, the five Eeveelutions stepped forward, approaching the goddess's avatar.

"Lutheran's closest friends volunteered their own souls." Xactowl stated. "Celebi transferred them into the crystals, leaving only husks behind..." The five bodies hit the ground, unmoving. "And so allowing the Eon Crystals to be granted the incredible power they possess."

Mask of Ice gripped his staff harder as he watched Lutheran kneeling sadly with the bodies. The scene, the sadness, was all too familiar to him.

At last, it faded away, and with it the golden glow in Xactowl's eyes.

"Thank you." Mask of ice nodded, his voice choking slightly.

"Are you well?" Xactowl looked at him. "You sound bothered."

"I am fine." Mask of Ice insisted. "I'll come to you in a week with another question."

"As you wish." Xactowl bowed once more. "I will be waiting."

"For now..." Mask of Ice frowned under his mask. "For now I must focus on the Rangers' demise!"

* * *

_Back at Emma's house..._

Entering her room, Emma walked to a shelf along the wall and looked through a collection of CDs sitting on it. Finding the one she was looking for, she nodded and inserted it into a radio sitting on a desk.

A smile formed on her face as the first track of Ginger-Al's _Free to Dream_ started playing.

The girl duo from Kanto had been growing in popularity over the last year, and they had just recently released their first album about a month prior. Richard had bought it for Emma's birthday and she had quickly found herself a fan.

Their songs always had a fantastic beat to them, the kind of music you could just become wrapped up in and zone out to while you worked. But their lyrics, that was where they hid a lot of deeper meaning for when you where in the mood to think. Singer Allison Farrow had a tremendous voice that perfectly complimented her partner Ginger Starr's ability to seemingly always find something new and exciting to do on her guitar.

Right now, Emma was in a zone-out kinda mood, because she wanted to work on a new project.

Drawing a Pokéball, she released another of her Pokémon into the room.

"Hey, Politoed!" Emma grinned and held out her arms and the froglike Pokémon hopped up into them joyfully. He had also been a birthday gift from Richard from several years ago, and had evolved while being transferred to her. Richard was just one of those people who always knew how to find a present you'd love.

"Poli?" Politoed looked up at her, curious about why she had him out.

"I need to harvest some Dampener." Emma told him. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Toed!" Politoed hopped down and bounced over to her closest, knowing what was up by now.

As Emma opened the door, half the closet was filled with clothing. The other half had been converted and partitioned off by a glasslike substance. It was of Emma's own design, a modified glass that was harder and, more importantly, drew the Dampener to condense on it.

Emma slid open a moderately sized door on it and Politoed jumped inside. Voltorb rolled over and Emma lifted him up, placing him inside as well.

"You two have fun." she smiled. The chamber had been outfitted with several small toys and entertainment options so that her Pokémon would never become bored in it, not to mention a food dispenser. While they were in there, Emma walked over to her desk and slid open the bottom drawer, pulling out a box of vials.

Politoed was an interesting Pokémon to Emma because he had the ability to prevent explosions. His Damp ability would not let them occur within a certain vicinity of him. Emma had studied him extensively to figure out how that worked.

She eventually learned that Politoed and other Pokémon with the Damp ability generated a substance that she dubbed Dampener. This material was secreted as a vapor from their skin and hovered around them, its chemical properties canceling out explosions, preventing them from building up.

Naturally, she found this to be of interest to her. If there was some way to collect the substance, it could potentially be used to control or counteract explosions as well. And anything that related to things blowing up, even stopping it from happening, was something she wanted to play with.

So, she had developed a substance that could best collect it and built a chamber of it. All Politoed had to do was sit in there and she would have plenty of Dampener. Voltorb wasn't really necessary, but he sped up the process by continuously trying to Self-Destruct, thus stimulating the substance's generation.

Emma searched through the various chemicals she had stoppered up in these vials, selecting specific ones and setting them aside. She was about to create something she had always written off as too risky before. For some reason, now she felt...less worried about the consequences of something going wrong, dramatic as they would be.

In all, she set nine chemicals aside before closing the drawer. She searched through a cabinet and located a larger, fresh beaker and some measuring equipment.

Each of these chemicals on their own was relatively harmless, though she certainly wouldn't reccommend drinking them. Together, however...

Emma measured out each specific amount and started to mix them together. With each new chemical added, the mix got darker and darker. By the time they were all together, it was pitch black and bubbling.

"Per-FECT!" Emma shuddered and shook her head, feeling an odd jolt as she spoke. She held the beaker up and examined it. The liquid was highly volatile now. All it needed was one decent spark of electricity and things would get real deadly real fast...and not just for her either.

Standing, Emma set the vial down and walked over to her closet, sliding open the door to the Dampener chamber. Grabbing a scraper, she collected a clear, gel-like substance from the chamber's wall. Once she had enough, she slid the chamber closed and left them to make more that she could store for later use.

Walking back to her desk, she sat down and tipped the Dampener into the mix. The gel swirled together with the explosive liquid, combining together. It retained the jelly texture, but the coloration of the liquid it was in.

Emma found a small squirt bottle and filled it with the liquid. Reaching the top, she looked at the beaker and the residue still coating its inside.

"I should dis-POSE of this." she said, being hit with that weird shuddery impulse. Turning, she left the room and made her way outside.

As she exited, she caught sight of Phillip walking past and waved. Spotting her, the Blue Ranger walked over to see what she was doing.

"I take it you're blowing stuff up again?" he asked, a bit of disapproval in his voice.

"You know me so well." Emma laughed. She set the beaker down at the center of the large backyard, as far away from anything as it could get.

"That's a beaker, Emma." Phillip said in confusion. "I don't think it's going to blow up."

"Oh, that's where you're wrong." Emma grinned and held up the bottle she had filled. "Its inside is still co-VER-ed in this."

"What is that?" Phillip leaned closer to look.

"Well, you see..." Emma turned and held out her other hand towards the beaker, electricity sparking on her fingertip. "All it needs is a lit-TLE of this..."

Emma fired a bolt that struck the gel coating the beaker.

"HOLY!" Phillip ran and dove behind the bomb barrier as the gel exploded in a fiery blast. He could feel the intense heat washing over him from where he was. Sweat glistened on Emma's forehead as she turned and laughed.

"Come now, Phil. Would I do it you were too close?" she asked.

"I don't..." Phillip pulled himself up and brushed the dirt off him. "What the hell is that stuff!?" he demanded.

"I don't real-LY have a name for it." Emma told him. "It's a collection of numerous chemicals that has a unique and unstable mix. When exposed to a moderate amount of electricity, nuclear fusion occurs."

"You..." Phillip's eyes widened. "You mean..."

"Yeah." She grinned. "Liquid nuke in a bottle. Pretty cool, huh?"

"What is WRONG with you!?" Phillip snapped. "Do you have no sense of self-control!?"

"Phil, re-LAX!" Emma rolled her eyes. "I mixed enough Dampener in to shrink the blast down to a safer size."

"What about radiation?" Phillip demanded. "Something like that could have catastrophic effects on..."

"It takes care of that too." Emma broke it. "Have you ever heard of the Cherno Region?"

"No." Phillip shook his head.

"They're a small region far across the world, trailblazers of nuclear power." Emma explained. "Until they suffered a critical meltdown in a reactor, rendering a large swath of the region uninhabitable. When the people ventured back in years later, they found certain Pokémon were still thriving in the radioactive land. In particular, those with the Damp ability seemed to be unbothered."

"So..." Phillip frowned.

"So, Dampener is the substance that makes that ability works. It also cancels out radioactive effects. I tested it myself."

"How did you...?" Phillip asked.

"Not the point." Emma shook her head. "The point is, this stuff is powerful, volatile, but it's not going to cause a mass di-SAS-ter."

"What if it didn't work?" Phillip asked. "What if you miscalculated something? Doesn't it seem too risky?"

"I..." Emma shuddered. "I would-N'T. I don't make mis-TAK-es."

"You make mistakes all the time!" Phillip practically exploded. "What about the lab at school?" He pointed at the bottle she held. "And you said you had to mix the Dampener in. What about before you did? Did you have a nuclear disaster waiting to happen just sitting around for even a few seconds?"

"Uh..." Emma nearly dropped the bottle as a shudder went through her.

"You are awful twitchy today." Phillip frowned. "Way too much to be doing this stuff. You've gone too far this time."

"Phil, lis-TEN..." she started as he turned away.

"No." Phillip shook his head. "I've put up with your habits before because you seemed to be cautious about it, but if this is how you're going to act, then I don't want you around. You're too risky to hang out with."

Phillip stomped away as Emma looked down at the bottle in her hand sadly.

* * *

_Later, at the Vanishing Shrine..._

"Celebi, you here?" Richard called as he entered the shrine. Following behind him were Sally, Matt, and Ms. North.

'I am almost always here.' Celebi floated down before them. He looked to Ms. North curiously. 'Who is this?'

"My name is Hilda North." she introduced herself. Reaching down, she pulled off her ring and the illusion dispelled. "Or Hypnotica. Either works."

'Interesting.' Celebi floated closer. 'You look like the Chaos Beasts that Mask of Ice creates, but I do not sense any chaos energy in you.'

"Uh...that's good?" she laughed. "I'm guessing that monster the Rangers were fighting was a 'Chaos Beast'?"

'Indeed.' Celebi confirmed. 'And what are you?'

"I'm a mutant." Hypnotica told her. "A hybrid of Pokémon and human."

"She's our teacher at school." Richard explained. "And she kinda...figured out that we were Rangers."

"I saw it in their minds." Hypnotica admitted. "Richard spun this nonsense story to me one day...I'd never heard such garbage in my life. I just had to see what he was thinking." Celebi's eyes flicked from side to side nervously at the admission before he relaxed, as if he was almost worried before remembering something.

"And that's why you let them go." Sally nodded in understanding. "That makes sense."

"And don't forget, she's helped you gain control of your telepathy." Matt reminded them.

"Yeah." Sally nodded. "She's been teaching me how to focus it. I don't think I've fully mastered it yet, but I'm getting there."

'Well, I appreciate the help you've given my Rangers.' Celebi told her.

"My pleasure." Hypnotica smiled. "A while back, another team of Rangers helped me when I needed it. The least I could do was pay it forward."

"You mean the Kanto Rangers?" Matt asked.

"Yeah." Hypnotica nodded. "Team Rocket had captured me, turned me into..." She waved at herself. "What you see before you. I was confused, uncertain, and targeted by them because I wouldn't help in their schemes. The Kanto Rangers helped me get away, introduced me to somebody who could relocate me to safety."

"Ah..." Matt frowned thoughtfully. He seemed like he wanted to say more, but changed his mind. Hypnotica was curious what that was about, but she could get nothing out of his mind.

"Anyway..." Hypnotica turned back to Celebi. "The Rangers explained where their powers came from and I wanted to come meet you. I wanted to let you know that should you ever need them on a school day, give me a call and I'll get them out of whatever class they're in."

"Give her a call?" Richard laughed. "Celebi, do you even have a phone?"

'Of course I do!' Celebi smirked. Vines extended from the floor, holding a sleek touchscreen phone that looked more advanced than anything the Rangers had ever seen. 'You think I'm behind the times?'

"Well..." Sally looked around the temple-like structure around them. "I guess we just weren't expecting a mystical Pokémon living in the forest to have technology."

'Please. I can travel back and forth through all of history, past, present, and future.' Celebi told them. 'I'm always ahead of the times; never behind.'

As Hypnotica gave Celebi her number, the Pokémon punched it into his phone and saved it.

"Just, please try to avoid calling if you can." she pleaded. "I know protecting the world is important, but their education is too."

'I can't control when Mask of Ice decides to launch his attacks.' Celebi told her. 'But I promise, I will only call if it is truly necessary.'

"Celebi?" The door to the shrine opened and Phillip poked his head in. "Oh, hey, guys. What are you all doing here?"

"Just introducing Ms. North to Celebi." Richard told him.

'What is it, Phillip?' Celebi asked. 'You seem concerned.'

"It's about Emma." he said, folding his arms. "Are you certain she's a good fit for the team?"

"What?" Richard blinked. "Phil, you've known Emma even longer than I have. I know you two have your differences, but..."

"I don't think it's safe." Phillip insisted. "You know she's making nukes now?"

"What?" Hypnotica asked in surprise.

"It's true." Phillip said. "She's come up with some liquid that explodes in a nuclear blast when exposed to electricity. She says she's miniaturized it and canceled the radioactivity, but still." He shook his head. "Doesn't that strike you as a bit too dangerous."

"...yeah." Richard reluctantly admitted. "I can't imagine why she'd go to that kind of extreme though. She knows her hobby looks odd and dangerous, so she's always been so concerned and careful about it putting people in danger."

"Something was off about her earlier." Sally said. "Something about her mind...it's changed. I don't know how or what, but something is different."

'It was the monster you guys fought earlier.' Celebi spoke up. 'It inserted a spike into her mind that is suppressing her inhibitions. Emma would not do what she is doing right now; Emma without her sense of safety would.'

"Wha..." Phillip stared in surprise. "How do you know that?"

'I know what is coming.' Celebi said. 'You showed up just after I mentioned that I travel all throughout time."

"So, wait a second." Richard said. "If you know the future, why don't you just tell us what's about to happen? You could've warned us about what that monster would do!"

'You do not understand the delicate balance that time provides.' Celebi told him sternly. 'Knowledge of the future may change it, and changing the future recklessly can be...dangerous. However...' Celebi smiled. 'Now that the spike has been placed, we have a little more leeway.'

"So what do we do?" Sally asked. "How do we get Emma back to who she's supposed to be?"

'You must destroy Twitch Fish.' Celebi told them. 'He will return any minute now, and if you can get rid of him, you can get rid of his spike.'

"Okay then." Richard nodded. "That we can do."

"But what about that defense of his?" Matt asked. "It bounced everything we hit it with back."

'You must find a way through it.' Celebi told them. 'I would tell you the solution if I could, but...well, remember what I said about the future and knowledge of it.'

"Right." Richard didn't sound like he bought the explanation, but he went with it. A strange feeling of danger flowed throughout the shrine. Celebi turned and held up a hand, summoning a crystaline ball to rise from the floor.

As the Rangers stepped closer, they could see Twitch Fish attacking in Azalea Town. Richard nodded to his teammates.

"Let's get out there!" he said. They all grabbed hands and Matt pulled them into a shadow, vanishing off to fight.

As they left, Hypnotica turned to face Celebi.

"I have a couple of things I'm curious about, if you don't mind." she said. Celebi frowned.

'Of course.' he nodded. 'Ask away.'

* * *

_Soon, Azalea Town..._

"What do we do?" Sam asked David as they walked dejectedly through the streets. "No job, no luck finding a new job..." Sam kept his gaze at David as he spoke to ensure he could make out the words.

"I don't know." David frowned. "I've told you that you're free to stay with me if you need to."

"I know that!" Sam said. "But what's the point in that? We can't just go around never working a day in our lives."

"Then we'll find something." David placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "You'll see."

A strange laugh shook the two out of their conversation. Twitch Fish staggered out in front of them, giggling to himself.

"Oh, it's mar-VEL-ous!" he laughed. "The plan is wor-KING!"

"What in Arceus's name is that?" Sam asked. Twitch Fish heard and turned to face him.

"What do we have here?" Twitch Fish's hands sparked with power. "More vic-TIMS? Don't mind if I do!"

As he hurled an electric blast at them, Matt in his Black Ranger form came leaping from their shadows and grabbed the pair, pulling them down as the bolt soared overhead. The Red, Blue, and Pink Rangers came leaping in to land between Twitch Fish and the two.

"Are you two alright?" Matt asked as he pulled them to their feet.

"...fine." Sam said in awe. "You're a Ranger!"

"Yeah." Matt nodded. "You should get to safety."

"We're huge fans of the Poké Rangers!" Sam said, nudging David, who was staring with equal awe at the Black Ranger. "First there was that team in Kanto, and now you guys here in Johto..."

"Another time!" Matt shoved them past as another blast struck where they had been standing. "Go!"

"Right." Sam nodded. "Come on, David!" The two turned and ran for safety, casting a last look back before they left entirely.

"Maybe we should try somewhere else." David said. "There could be work in Goldenrod, and this town seems to get more monsterous every day."

"Perhaps." Sam agreed as the two vanished out of sight.

As Matt nodded in satisfaction that they were safe, Phillip slammed into him and knocked them both to the ground.

"You ran-GERS are so bo-RING!" Twitch Fish laughed as he caught Sally's Psycho Cutter in his hand and tossed her aside. Richard aimed his Fire Blaster and the monster blasted a stream of water from his knuckles, sending the Red Ranger flying.

"Night Slashers!" Matt summoned his weapons and stepped on the Blue Ranger's shadow, vanishing from it. Springing out behind Twitch Fish, he slashed him in the back before wrapping his arms around him.

"You think you can hold me stea-DY!?" Twitch Fish's body inflated out and flung Matt off of him. Dodging aside as one of Phillip's Aqua Jetters went flying past, he fired a lightning blast to strike the Blue Ranger in the chest.

Richard charged up his Fire Blaster and launched a more powerful shot. Once again, it was stopped as Twitch Fish inflated, forcibly flinging it back at the Red Ranger as he leaped aside.

Rolling to his feet, he caught Sally as she was blasted back by a lightning strike.

"Your fire did more than the other attacks." she reported. "He was more nervous about it breaking through. I think heat is the key."

"Then let's fire it up!" Richard charged his weapon and fired again, continuing to send blast after blast at Twitch Fish as he swelled up. The strikes all were bounced back, leaving only mildly smoking spots on Twitch Fish's body.

"Hot stuff, Red Ran-GER!" Twitch Fish cackled. "But you'll have to get a lot hot-TER than that to make me sweat!"

Matt and Phillip leaped at him and stabbed with their weapons, but Twitch Fish ducked between them. Springing up, his flippery feet slammed into the two Rangers' chests, sending them flying back beside their teammates.

"So, anyone up for getting Emma in on this?" Richard asked, helping Matt to his feet.

"You think that's a good idea?" Phillip asked. "With her not having a sense of danger?"

Thrusting out a hand, Twitch Fish launched an electric blast that blew all the Rangers to the pavement.

"Better than this." Sally grumbled, rising up again.

"Right." Matt started to reach up to his crystal to contact her.

"I think not!" Twitch Fish formed a long whip of lightning and lashed out with it, wrapping around the Rangers and pulling them together. "I think I'll de-STROY you first!" Electric energy coursed down the whip, blasting the Rangers as they yelled in pain.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at Emma's house..._

Emma lay on her bed, rolling the bottle of explosive gel she had made in her hand. Both of her Pokémon had been taken out of the chamber and put away in their balls, but she hadn't bothered to collect the Dampener yet.

Ginger-Al was still playing, but after a few more moments, Emma sighed and reached over, finding a remote and turning it off.

'Hey, tiny human.' Frowning, Ginger look to the side. The Yellow Eon Crystal was glowing in her Morpher as it sat there. 'Let me out of here, will ya? I wanna talk.'

Emma reached over and picked up her Morpher, focusing on her crystal. In a few moments, the spirit of Jolt came rising out. She hadn't even stopped to consider that a giant robot Jolteon wouldn't fit in her room; thankfully, he remained in his smaller spirit form as he landed on the bed beside her.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"That Phil guy kinda went off on you, huh?" Jolt lay down and gazed at Emma.

"Yeah." Emma closed her eyes. "He doesn't get it. He never has, and he never will."

"I know how that feels." Jolt smiled. "Me and Vapor, we ain't gotten along in thousands of years. She's always bringing up that one time I lightning-blasted her when she was liquified and turned her to, well, actual vapor for a while."

"I don't think it's really the same." Emma said, a small smile tugging on her mouth.

"Oh, believe me, I know." Jolt assured her. "It's not just Vapor. I've always been a bit of an outcast among my siblings. Just like you are among your friends."

"Is there something wrong with me?" Emma asked. "Yeah, I like blowing stuff up. That doesn't...I would never hurt any of them. They have to know that, right?"

"Not intentionally." Jolt agreed. "Nor would I ever intentionally hurt my siblings. But that doesn't mean it can't happen. Example A, the old Vapor to vapor incident."

Jolt turned his head to look out the window of Emma's room, staring into the distance.

"Lightning is a very powerful element." Jolt said. "It's a thrilling one too. The rush that I get when I'm charged up...whoo!" Jolt's quills stood up as electrical energy coursed between them. He watched her hand with the bottle and noticed it didn't even bother to move further away from him. Jolt frowned thoughtfully as the sparking stopped. "But it's also super-dangerous. It's hard to control, and if it gets away from you...it can easily hurt the ones you care about most."

"Like Vapor?" Emma guessed.

"Her, and others." Jolt's head drooped sadly. "I think I've hit just about everyone I care about with a powerful static shock when I didn't mean to. Heck, I can't even cuddle up with them." He moved his head to indicate his quills. "Too spiky for that kind of stuff."

"Well...you seemed to get along with them well enough before." Emma said.

"And that's the thing." Jolt nodded. "Just because I can be a bit...dangerous to hang around, doesn't mean they don't care about me. Especially when they know how much I care about them." He shifted in place. "Can I tell you a story?"

"Sure." Emma agreed.

"I wasn't always as you see me." Jolt told her. "There was a time me and the other Eon Spirits were just regular Pokémon, wandering the world with our friend, Lutheran."

"The guy that Celebi fell in love with?" Emma asked.

"That's the one." Jolt nodded. "We ventured all across the planet, seeing sights that you could only dream of. We went just about everywhere. Your friend Sally comes from Alola? We were there too. And while we were in Alola, we had a bit of a fight amongst ourselves."

"What happened?" Emma questioned.

"We met some local Pokémon. Powerful guys, island guardians or something. I don't remember the exact details of them." Jolt said. "Lutheran wanted to talk to them, but he cautioned us about approaching. We had a pretty sizable group of Pokémon with us at the time. But, well, there was one by the name of Tapu Koko who projected an electric field around him. When I saw it, I got so excited. I couldn't resist running in to see what it was like."

"I'm guessing that didn't go well." Emma said.

"Long story short, I lost control of the power the field granted me and zapped just about everybody, including Tapu Koko. Lutheran was able to calm him down, but we ended up getting banished off the island. Vapor was furious. She had warned me over and over to not do stuff like that, and she had just about had it with me ignoring her. Sound familiar?"

"...like me and Phil?" Emma said.

"Exactly." Jolt nodded. "Well, I got fed up and left. Lutheran came looking for me, and while he was gone, wild Pokémon attacked. In particular, there was this thing called an Araquanid. It was a powerful one, took down all of my siblings by itself. They were helpless...and that's where I came in!"

Jolt stood up proudly.

"I had been wandering around, too afraid to go very far from them, and I heard the attack happening. I couldn't just stand by, no matter how angry they were with me. I leaped in there and took on the Araquanid myself, and I took it down!"

Emma laughed at the overdramatic way Jolt had started to tell the story.

"Without me and my electric power, they wouldn't have survived." Jolt said as he lay down again. "So, I guess the point is, don't be disheartened by your friends worrying about you. All you have to do is really show them you care. They'll still worry...but they'll do it while accepting you."

"Yeah..." Emma smiled. "I suppose you're right." Reaching over, she pulled Jolt into a hug. "Thank you, Jolt!"

"Hey, hey, enough with the touchy-feely stuff!" he grumbled, pulling out of her arms. Turning, he smiled. "You're welcome. Now...your friends are fighting that monster from earlier as we speak."

"What!?" Emma jumped up. "How do you know?"

"I'm connected to my siblings." Jolt told her. "I can tell what they're doing. From what I can make out, your friends can't get through this beast's defenses." He grinned, and Emma couldn't help but grin back. "Maybe you've got something that can."

* * *

_Soon..._

Twitch Fish yanked on his electrical whip, pulling the Rangers off their feet. Retracting it, he laughed as his hand lit up with lightning.

"It's been fun, Ran-GERS!" he grinned. "But the time has come to say good-BYE!"

As the electric attack shot towards them, Emma leaped in front of them with her Discharger held up, blocking the attack.

"Emma!" Sally grinned. "You're here!"

"Sorry I'm late." the Yellow Ranger apologized as she stood, looking back over her shoulder at them. "But I heard you guys could use some help."

"Yeah..." Richard rose. "We can't get through this guy's body. My fire kinda does better than most attacks, but even it's not enough."

"Is that so?" Emma laughed as she turned to face Twitch Fish. "Well, then I have some-THING for him!"

"Bring it on, Yel-LOW Ran-GER!" Twitch Fish challenged. "I'm not scared of you!"

"Are you sure about this?" Matt asked. Emma nodded.

"I've got him." she marched forward. Phillip reached out and grabbed her shoulder.

"Just be careful, please." he asked. "I realize there's a thing in you making you not be careful, but...if you can resist, please." Emma grinned.

"There is? News to me. Just get some distance." She held up a bottle that he quickly recognized. "Things are about to get hot fast."

Phillip's eyes widened and he quickly turned to the others.

"Back up, back up!" he called, sheperding them away.

"Well, let's see what you've got!" Twitch Fish challenged. Picking up speed, Emma charged at him.

Leaping through the air, she channeled lightning into her Discharger, blasting it down at him. Twitch Fish held up an arm and blocked the blast.

"Two can play at that game!" Holding out his hand, he fired at her. Phillip sucked in a breath as Emma dodged aside, narrowly avoiding the blast.

"What is she thinking, carrying that into battle against him?" he growled. "One of those hits that bottle..."

"Too slow, clowny boy!" Landing, Emma swung her Discharger and batted his arm aside, driving a fist into his round nose. Twitch Fish growled as he stumbled back. Forming his electric whip, he lashed out and Emma ducked back, flipping aside as it passed over her.

Behind Twitch Fish, the other Rangers caught sight of her Politoed hopping between cover. Phillip realized it was now holding the bottle, passed off at some point he had missed.

Grabbing the electric whip in her hand, Emma yanked it away from Twitch Fish and kicked him back. As he stumbled, Politoed sprang over his head and squirted the black gel in a stream all down his front.

Twitch Fish swiped at the froglike Pokémon, but it nimbly hopped away as Twitch Fish wiped a hand through the gel and examined it.

"You think some stick-Y tar will slow me down?" Twitch Fish laughed. "Nice try. I can't be bea-TEN so eas-I-ly!"

Emma smirked under her helmet as she stepped back, mentally calculating how far away she was. Once she was satisfied she was out of range, she returned Politoed to his ball and dispelled her Discharger.

"Neither can I." Emma held out her arms. "Go on. Give it a shot, big fel-LA!"

Growling, Twitch Fish's gel-covered hand sparked to life with electricity. He didn't get a chance to realize his mistake.

The nuclear gel all over him detonated all at once as his lightning coursed throughout it. He reflexively tried to swell his body and defend, but the superheated nuclear fire scorched right through it, allowing the blast to reach his body.

In less than a second, there was nothing left of Twitch Fish but a crater in the pavement and some chunks raining down, turning to ice and shattering as they hit the ground.

In Emma's head, the spike he had put there faded away. The Yellow Ranger blinked and shook her head. The events of the last several hours came rushing back, and with them a new horror at how reckless she had been.

"Yeah!" Richard ran forward and held his hand. "Nice one, Emma!"

"Uh, thanks." she said. "But really, I..."

Before she could finish, an ice cube rose up from the crater, chaotic energy pulling the frozen shards of Twitch Fish back together. Growing larger, there was a flash as he reformed at tremendous size.

"Looks like it's not done yet." Richard pointed out. "We better call the Eon Spirits."

"What do you think, Jolt?" Emma reached up and touched her crystal as it started glowing. The other Rangers followed suit. "You ready for some action?"

"You know it, Emma!" Jolt sprang out of the crystal, growing until he transformed into his robotic Zord form. The other Eon Spirits rose and transformed around him. "Let's tear this guy a new one!"

The Rangers leaped up onto their respective Zords, taking their stations as the five of them faced off with Twitch Fish.

"Ooh, ro-BOTS!" he laughed. "So sca-RY!" Holding out a hand, he fired an electric blast towards them.

Springing to the front of the group, Jolt caught the blast and absorbed it into his body. Grinning, the robotic Jolteon sparked with power before shooting an even larger blast back, blowing Twitch Fish off his floppy feet.

"Let's bring em together." Richard suggested, the Rangers all grabbing their levers. "Combine!"

Flare jumped into the air, his body shifting upright as his head moved down onto the front where the chest would be. Esper and Umbre's legs folded up against their bodies and they flipped upright, their heads forming feet as the rest of them formed right and left legs and connected under the Flareon Zord. Jolt and Vapor's hindquarters shifted up into shoulders as the rest of them extended into arms, attaching to the side of the Flareon Zord on the right and left, respectively. From the top of the Flareon Zord rose a humanoid head, twin tassels styled like Flareon's fur blowing from its back.

"Eon Force Megazord!" The Rangers called as they appeared in its cockpit together. "Ready!"

Twitch Fish charged and swung an electrified punch, the Megazord meeting it with a similar blow of their Jolteon arm. As Twitch Fish drew back his other hand, their Espeon leg lifted and kicked him, unleashing a pulse of psychic power that sent him flying through the air and crashing to the ground.

"Bubblebeam!" Phillip commanded. The Megazord's Vaporeon arm launched a stream of giant bubbles that surrounded Twitch Fish as he rose and exploded before he could defend, making him yell in surprise and outrage.

"Time to take this guy out." Emma said. The Rangers all focused their crystals' energy as the Eeveelution heads on the Megazord began to glow.

"Eon Spirit Charge, go!" They called. The spiritual versions of the Eon Spirits flew forward, Twitch Fish inflating defensively. Unfortunately for him, they passed right through, Esper and Umbre striking from below, Jolt and Vapor from above, and Flare head on in a fiery burst.

The spirits returned to the Megazord as Twitch Fish's body deflated back to normal. After several sparks, he fell forward, his body turning to ice as it hit the ground and exploded.

The Rangers cheered victoriously from inside as the Megazord raised its Jolteon arm and pumped it into the air, unleashing a proud burst of electricity.

* * *

_That evening, at Emma's house..._

"Hey, Emma?" Emma was about to leave when she heard Phillip call to her. The Blue Ranger came walking up with his hands in his pockets.

"Phil." she smiled. "I was just going to dispose of the rest of this stuff." She held up the bottle of explosive gel. "Like, out over the ocean. It shouldn't be dangerous, seeing as I've used it twice, but better not to risk it."

"Glad to see the old Emma is back." Phil said. "You know, I never realized how...controlled you are. I guess now that I've seen you out of control, it puts it a bit into perspective."

"Yeah." Emma agreed with a sigh. "I'm sorry for being so careless. If something had happened..."

"Hey, don't worry about that." Phil told her. "It wasn't your fault. That thing in your head was messing with you. Honestly, I should've figured out something was up sooner."

"I guess so." Emma smiled and snapped her fingers. "Oh, that reminds me! Wait here!" Turning, she ducked back into her house. Phil waited in confusion until she at last reappeared, shoving the door open with her foot and lugging out a large clear container of some sort.

"What is this?" Phil asked, taking a step closer. Emma carefully lowered it down in front of him.

"I was thinking, about how you're always nervous around me." Emma told him. "And, I don't want you to be."

"Emma, it's not..." Phil started, but she pressed a finger to his lips.

"Shush. I'm talking." she grinned. "This is a gift." She indicated the container. "I've spent all afternoon building you your own Dampener Collection Chamber."

"What now?" Phil asked.

"Your Psyduck has the Damp ability too, right?" Emma asked. Phil nodded confirmation. "Well, just have him hang out in here for a while, and you'll have your own supply of explosion-stoppening Dampener." She smiled. "Potent stuff. It'll stop any explosive I would normally make dead in its tracks. If you ever, EVER feel endangered, like I'm being careless, feel completely free to step in with some."

"Emma." Phillip frowned. "Are you...okay?"

"I'm great." Emma assured him. "I'm just a bit...tired of my friends having to worry around me. I can't change who I am, what I'm about...but I can at least do whatever I can to help you."

"Well...I appreciate it, Emma. I really do." Phil smiled as he knelt and hefted the chamber up. "You be careful getting rid of that."

"Always." Emma nodded. As he walked away, her Eon Crystal glowed.

"Not bad, little lady." Jolt's voice laughed. "Maybe I should, like, get Vapor a rubber suit or something."

"I don't think spirits can wear rubber suits." Emma grinned. "But it's a thought." Turning, she headed for Richard's house to borrow his Noctowl so she could head out.

* * *

_**Next time on Poké Rangers: Eon Force...**_

Sally: I haven't battled much, but my Pokémon seem interested. I'm planning on starting to battle with them soon.

Richard: What happened to you? How much have you had to eat?

Matt: What's going on?

Richard: Stop eating!

Alicia: You guys didn't tell me you were Rangers.

Matt: Uh...who?

?: I'm through playing with you Rangers!

_**Chapter 5: The Fast Food Fiasco**_

* * *

(A/N: Emma might be my favorite character in this story XD I absolutely love her. Shoutout to JTWAS1994, who just caught up on my stories. It's great to have a new reader along for the ride as we go forward into S2. I look forward to see your thoughts on this story and if you enjoy it as much as Kanto. Anyway, that's about all for me. Be sure to leave a review and I'll see you all next time. Mewtwo, out!

Eon Force Trivia #2: Emma's love of explosions was inspired by Julia, the first Gym Leader of the fangame Pokémon Reborn, who possesses a similar affection for things going kaboom.


	5. The Fast Food Fiasco

_Previously on Poké Rangers: Eon Force..._

_ Mask of Ice sent the devious Chaos Beast known as Twitch Fish to attack the Rangers. During their battle, Twitch Fish inserted a spike into Emma's mind, causing her inhibitions to be removed and sending her explosive hobby dangerously out of control. Thanks to a talk from her Eon Spirit, Jolt, Emma was able to overcome and destroy Twitch Fish, returning her to normal. Meanwhile, Mask of Ice created Xactowl, an advisor who could tell him more about the origins of the Eon Crystals._

* * *

_Azalea High..._

Phillip sat in class as Ms. North explained the exact methods she would be use to grade their next paper. He couldn't say he was really paying much attention. His thoughts were on a different project, one that he had been working on for several years at that point.

On the desk before him sat a notebook, filled with drawings and calculations, some scribbled out and others circled to denote their importance. Flipping a page, he tapped his pen on the corner and frowned.

On the page was a sketch of one of the Johto's region's Legendary Pokémon, Suicune. The Pokémon was one that Phillip had long been curious about due to its unique ability to purify water, something that he felt could prove beneficial to the world.

"Phillip?" he looked up as Ms. North stared at him, frowning. "Are you listening to anything I say?"

"Uh...yeah, of course." Phillip flipped the notebook shut. "Guidelines on..."

"Grading, yes." Ms. North nodded. "Care you remind us what they are?"

"..." Phillip sighed. "I don't remember." Ms. North shook her head.

"I'm sure whatever you're working on is of great importance, but please pay attention." she told him.

As she went back to talking, Phillip tried to do as she said, but his mind kept drifting back to the project.

Pollution was an ongoing and ever-growing problem in the world, whether it be of the land, air, or water. The only way to truly stop it would be to change the hearts and minds of so many people who seemed increasingly willing to write it off and ignore what was right in front of them.

If that wasn't possible, then the least somebody like him could do was try to find other ways to fight it.

Phillip had settled on waterways and bodies of water as a place to start. If he could figure out just how Suicune was capable of this purification, then perhaps he could find a way to artificially replicate the process. If he could pull that off, it could be used to stop water pollution in its tracks.

Trouble was, without actually having Suicune around to study, he had no idea how it worked. He had been trying to figure it out from a multitude of angles, but so far had made only minimal progress. He couldn't say it wasn't frustrating.

"Phillip!" He jolted upright as Ms. North called to him. "What did I say?"

"Sorry, Ms. North." He apologized. Marching over, she snatched the notebook from his desk.

"AFTER class, Phillip." she admonished. "You can work on that after class." As she walked back up to the front and set the notebook on her desk, Phillip rubbed his head botheredly.

Sometimes he really wished he didn't have a psychic for a teacher.

* * *

**(Theme Song inspired by Power Rangers: Wild Force Opening)**

***beat begins with a strange ethereal pulse (replace all roars with such) before quickly building into a rock beat*** _(The Eon Crystals awake and float into the air)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!**_ (The five Rangers enter the Vanishing Shrine...)_

**Eon Crystals are forever!** _(...and are bonded with their respective Eon Crystal.)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!** _(All five Rangers' helmets appear to complete their morphing sequences)_

**We'll defend Johto together!** _(The five pose together as an explosion bursts behind them.)_

**Eon Force! Eon Force!**_ (Various scenes of the unmorphed Rangers using their powers)_

**Ancient powers have awakened; (Go!)**_ (Richard tosses a basketball into a hoop, his Cyndaquil letting off a showy burst as it swishes. Turning to the camera, he flashes a thumbs up as the Red Ranger and Flare are shown.)_

**Eon Force gonna save them. (Eon Force!)**_ (Sally steps off the bus into Azalea Town with her Mimikyu right behind. Noticing the camera, she waves as the Pink Ranger and Esper are shown.)_

**Our whole timeline in danger; (Go!)**_ (Phillip reaches out and pulls a plastic bottle from a river, dropping it into a bag his Croconaw is carrying. Seeing the camera, he nods as the Blue Ranger and Vapor are shown.)_

**We will save **_(Emma is working on an explosive in a lab with her Voltorb on the table observing. She jumps back from a spark and grins at the camera as the Yellow Ranger and Jolt are shown.)_

**this world!**_ (Matt looks over the Underwood Ranch as his Tyranitar walks up beside him. Petting her, he sees the camera and smiles as the Black Ranger and Umbre are shown.)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!**_ (Sam and David laugh together in Azalea Town.)_

**Eon Crystals are forever! **_(The Rangers summon their weapons.)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers! **_(The team forms the Eon Cannon and charges it up...)_

**We'll defend Johto together!**_ (...before firing its blast forward.)_

***guitar riff***_ (Celebi and Hypnotica are talking in the shrine, Xactowl bows to Mask of Ice in his lair.)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!**_ (The Eon Zords join together into the Eon Force Megazord...)_

**We'll defend Johto together!**_ (...that is then shown using the Eon Spirit Charge.)_

**Eon...Force! Eon Force!**_ (All five Rangers pose together as the Eon Zords appear behind them, followed by the logo being shown (use your imagination, cuz I don't have the artistic skill to draw one))_

* * *

_On the road near Goldenrod City..._

Sally sat in an animal trailer, being pulled by a pickup truck towards a farm that sat just outside the Goldenrod limits. Nearby, a Tauros lay watching her, tails flicking occasionally.

Matt appeared from her shadow, taking a seat beside her.

"Everything okay back here?" he asked. Tauros had sat up anxiously when Matt first appeared, but lay back on realizing who it was.

"Tauros doesn't like tight spaces." Sally informed. "They remind him of his punishment pen."

Tauros's previous owners had stuck him in what Tauros called the 'punishment pen' whenever they decided he didn't work hard enough. The space was barely big enough for him and the walls could be compressed in, squeezing him painfully. The more he tried to struggle, the more they crushed in on him.

Sally had been way more effective at the Ranch than anyone expected. Thanks to her telepathy, she could better communicate with the Pokémon they housed, learning details about their stories that only they knew. Pokémon like Tauros, who had been fiercly rampaging when he first showed up and required near-constant sedation, behaved better when she was around to chat with them.

"That's why you're back here." Matt said. "To reassure him that we're not going to do that."

"And neither are his new owners." Sally agreed. "Yeah, I've been over it several times with him." She glanced to the side, peeking out a slot in the wall and watching the scenery whip by. "How much further to Alicia's family's place?"

"Few more miles." Matt told her. "We should be there in the next ten minutes."

Normally, Sally would have been in school for most of today, but part of her exchange program included becoming involved with a community improvement project. She had filed her work at the Underwood Ranch as such, and Principal Cross had voiced his approval for her selection. So, she was allowed to take days off on occassion when something such as this trip came up.

Sally had gotten to know Alicia much better since living and working on the ranch with her. She had initially been surprised that somebody like Alicia would be working on a ranch, but it made more sense when she learned she had grown up on a farm to the north. Her family still ran it, but Alicia had starting schooling down in Azalea and working on the Underwood Ranch in her time there.

"Okay." Sally nodded. "You'd better get back, before your absence is noticed."

"Right." Matt agreed. "See you when we show up." Reaching out, he placed a hand on Sally's shadow and vanished. The back of the pickup's cab was parted off with a curtain, and its shadow allowed him an entry point to reappear back inside.

Pushing it aside, he climbed back up into the passenger seat beside Alicia, who was driving. She glanced over at him.

"You find the records back there?" she asked.

"Yep." Matt pulled out a file and set it on the dash. "Everything's ready."

"Good, good." Alicia smiled. "You think Sally's doing okay with Tauros?"

"I'm sure she's fine." Matt said. "She has a way with the Pokémon, you know?"

"Do I ever." Alicia laughed. "Wish I knew how she did it..."

Soon, the truck pulled into a driveway. The gate had been left open for them, so they drove in and soon found themselves near a large farmhouse. Out front, a pink-haired girl in a white shirt with pink stripes and white shorts, maybe a year younger than Alicia, was waiting for them, grinning as they pulled to a halt.

"Sis!" the girl called, heading their way. Alicia unbuckled herself and slipped out of the vehicle.

"Hey, Whitney!" Alicia met her with a hug before pulling back. "How's the new job been treating you?"

"Haven't lost a battle yet!" Whitney said proudly.

Meanwhile, Matt opened the back of the trailer and Sally slipped out, reassuring Tauros that they'd be just a few moments before coming to get him out. Whitney looked around Alicia's shoulder as the two of them walked up.

"Hey, Matt!" she waved. Matt smiled.

"Whitney." He nodded in greeting. Whitney's eyes shifted to Sally. "This is Sally." Matt introduced. "Sally, this is Alicia's younger sister, Whitney."

"Alola." Sally shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Alola?" Whitney asked.

"It's how we say hello in my region." Sally told her.

"She's a foreign exchange student." Matt explained. "Been living with us on the ranch and helping out while she stays here."

"Oh." Whitney grinned. "That's so cool! How are you liking Johto so far?"

"Very exciting." Sally told her. "There's been so much cool stuff to do here."

"Have you tried challenging any of our Gym Leaders?" Whitney asked.

"Gym Leaders?" Sally turned to Matt in confusion.

"They help the Elite Four run the region, and they serve as challenges for any aspiring Pokémon trainer." Matt explained. "If you collect all eight of their badges, you can enter the Championship Tournament to try and become the region's best trainer."

"Don't you have Gym Leaders back home?" Alicia asked.

"No." Sally shook her head. "I suppose the closest thing would be the Trial Captains and Kahunas, but that whole system is a little different."

"You should give it a try while you're here, if you're interested in Pokémon battling." Whitney told her.

"I haven't battled much." Sally told her. "I've had some...well, my Pokémon seem interested. I'm planning on starting to battle with them soon."

"Well, what better time than the present?" Whitney grinned. "Sis, dad's waiting for Tauros in the barn. Can you and Matt take him?"

"Sure thing." Alicia nodded.

"Great. And you..." Whitney grabbed Sally's hand. "You can show me what you know about battling."

* * *

_Back in Azalea..._

As the school day let out, Phillip quickly walked up to Ms. North's desk. Seeing him coming, she picked up his notebook and held it out.

"I approve of what you're trying to do." she told him as he reached out to take it. "But there's a time and place for everything."

"You ever heard of privacy?" Phillip grumbled.

"Don't get snappy with me." she responded. "I try my best to not read people's minds. Sometimes, I can't help it." She sighed. "Look, you can't just put everything off to the last minute because you're so focused on this one thing. You've skated by on it for a long time, but eventually, that just won't cut it anymore."

"She has a point, Phil." Phillip glanced at Richard as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "You do have a bit of a habit of procrastinating."

"I do not!" Phillip argued.

"How many assignments this year have you done the night before they were due?" Richard asked with a raised brow. Phillip didn't respond. "That's what I thought. All of them." Richard shook his head. "Look, how about we get an early start on this one? I'll help you through it; you'll see how much better it is to not have to rush it done at the last minute."

"I was kinda planning to..." Phillip started to protest.

"Uh-uh-uh." Richard said. "No excuses. Come on!" Spinning Phillip around, he started to guide him to the door. "Let's get busy."

"...fine." Phillip sighed in defeat at last. He always did have a hard time refusing anything Richard asked of him. "Can we at least grab something to eat first? I had to skip lunch to finish, ah, homework."

"See what I mean?" Richard laughed, patting him on the shoulder. "Sure thing. We grab some food, then it's to work."

The two of them made their way out of the school and into town. As they headed down the street, Richard halted.

"That's weird." he frowned.

"What?" Phillip turned to follow his gaze and found him staring at what appeared to be a restaurant not far from the school.

"Didn't that use to be a vacant lot?" Richard asked. "When did they build that?"

"I dunno." Phillip shrugged. "I guess I haven't payed much attention to it." He stepped closer. "Well? Let's check it out."

"Alright." Richard followed behind him as they walked up to the establishment. Phillip looked up at the sign on the roof.

"'Le Boyle's Broils'" he read. "Never heard of it. Wonder if their food is any good?"

The two boys walked into the restaurant and found that it was a fast food place, packed with customers. Just about every table inside was occupied with somebody scarfing down food, most of them noticably overweight. Walking up to the counter, a familiar face turned to them.

"Welcome." Sam smirked. "Wasn't expecting to see you guys here."

"I could say the same." Richard told him. "I see you've found a new job."

"Yeah, me and David are working here now." Sam nodded. "We decided to give it one more shot in Azalea; if this job doesn't work out, we're off to Goldenrod."

"Well, wouldn't that be a loss?" Phillip said, looking over as David walked up beside Sam. "I'm sure we'll all really miss you. Sorta."

"Did you need something?" Sam growled. "Place an order or clear the way. As you can see, business is booming."

"Indeed it is." The man now placing an order on the counter for a couple that was waiting was short and stout, with a hefty potbelling and a shining bald head. Turning, he waddled over to the two employees, his head just peeking out from over the counter. "I'm Le Boyle, the owner. Did you two boys place an order?"

Richard and Phillip looked over the menu and selected a basic cheeseburger and fries combo meal. After a few minutes, their order was ready. Richard grabbed the tray and they moved to look for a seat.

"Man, I'm starving." Phillip reached over and snatched a couple fries, popping them in his mouth.

"Phil..." Richard nodded. "Is that who I think it is?"

Phillip looked in the direction indicated. It took him a moment to recognize the person sitting at the table.

"Emma?" The two stepped closer and their teammates turned to look their way.

"Oh, hey guys." Emma lifted up a burger and bit into it. "You found this place too, huh? Isn't it great?"

"What happened to you?" Richard asked in shock. Phillip reached over and grabbed his burger off the tray, unwrapping it as he looked Emma over.

She had put on weight, to say the least. Where Emma was normally a healthy weight, now she was large enough to be wedged in between the table and chair. Phillip bit into his burger and glanced at the Pokémon sitting on the table next to her. At first glance he had thought it was an Electrode, but now he realized it was her Voltorb, swelled to several times it size. It sucked more fries into its mouth as he watched.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"You're..." Richard bit back the first sentence that came to mind. "How much have you had to eat?" he decided to ask instead.

"Don't know. Been here a while." Emma never stopped eating, even as she talked. "Food's amazing though."

Phillip couldn't have agreed more with that assessment. He realized he had wolfed his burger down during the time she said it and reached for more fries on the tray. Richard looked down at them and his eyes widened.

"No!" Turning, he quickly dumped the tray into nearest trash can.

"What did you do that for?" Phillip asked in annoyance. "Now we have to get more."

"Me too!" Emma rose up with some difficulty. "I could go for...whatever serving I'm on by this point."

"We have to get out of here." Richard tossed a Pokéball and released his Noctowl. "Noctowl, bring Voltorb." Grabbing Phillip and Emma's arms, he pulled them with him.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Emma demanded.

"Let go of us!" Phillip pulled against him. "Rich, have you gone and lost your mind?"

"Leaving so soon?" Le Boyle stepped out from behind the counter. Despite Emma and Phillip's best efforts, Richard had managed to drag them to the door. "Do you want anything to go?" He held out a doggie bag stuffed with food.

"No need for that!" Richard yanked Phillip's arm sharply as he tried to grab it. "Let's move!"

The three of them vanished out the door, Noctowl flying out with a struggling Voltorb in its claws right behind them. Le Boyle grinned darkly as he watched them go.

'Only a matter of time, Rangers.' He turned and stepped back behind the counter. 'You will all be addicted to my concoctions soon enough, or you will destroyed." Laughing, he stepped back into the kitchen and began to change.

In a glow of white, he transformed into a blue and yellow Snorlax-designed cauldron on spider-like legs, a black mouth drawn on the front of it. On top of him sat a lid with a Magmar-like head on it, clanking and shifting as water steamed inside him. In his hand he carried a large ladle mace, its handle bone like a Marowak would wield.

Finding a small ice sphere, he held it up and it rose into the air, the image of Mask of Ice appearing inside.

"Chef Flabboil." Mask of Ice greeted. "How goes your mission?"

"Well so far." Flabboil told him, his voice seeming to echo up out of his pot body. "The Blue and Yellow Rangers have fallen victim to my food already. The Red Ranger was also here, but he didn't eat anything. I haven't seen the Pink or Black Rangers yet."

"I sense their crystals near Goldenrod City." Mask of Ice told him. "I don't know what they're doing there."

"Should I check it out?" Flabboil asked.

"If your restaurant can run without you." Mask of Ice told him.

"Of course." Flabboil nodded, his lid head almost sliding off before he caught it. He waved at a wall of salt shaker-like containers. "My human hires know to put my special seasoning in every treat. What they don't know is that anyone who consumes it starts to put on fat incredibly fast, while becoming addicted to eating the most unhealthy food they can find."

"Good." Mask of Ice nodded. "Then find out what the other Rangers are up to."

"At once." Flabboil turned to ice and vanished away as Mask of Ice chuckled evilly.

"Soon, the Rangers will no longer be an issue." He grinned under his mask. "And at last, I will have justice."

* * *

_Alicia's family farm, near Goldenrod..._

"So, let's see what you've got." Whitney grinned as she led Sally around the back of the house. "Have you ever battled before?"

"A little bit, with Pokémon that my grandfather loaned to me." Sally told her. "Mine have never done it themselves."

"Interesting." Whitney turned to face her as she drew her two Pokéballs. Sally released Mimikyu and Larvitar out and they both hit the ground.

'Finally.' Mimikyu stretched its puppet-covered body upwards. 'I thought we were never going to get out of there.'

'What's happening?' Larvitar looked around curiously.

"Hey, guys." Sally knelt next to them. "You know how we've been talking about you guys starting to do some battling?" Both Pokémon nodded. "Well, Whitney here wanted to help us learn the basics."

"Wow." Whitney leaned in to get a better look at the two. "Larvitar, quite a special Pokémon." She looked to Mimikyu. "And I've never seen a Pokémon like this before."

"This is Mimikyu, my first." Sally told her. "Larvitar is a more recent addition."

"I see." Whitney stepped back, drawing two Pokéballs of her own. "Well, since it's your first time, I'll go easy on you." She released a Furret and Clefairy.

"How good are you at this, really?" Sally asked. "Be honest, what are my chances?"

"Hmm..." Whitney tapped her chin thoughtfully before grinning. "Beating a Gym Leader in your first real fight? Not a chance!"

As the two started their battle, the figure of Flabboil watched from the shadows of the house.

'Hmm. It does not seem they are up to anything.' he mused. 'Still, Mask of Ice will want them all out of commission.'

Turning, he crawled forward on his spidery legs and found an open window of the buidling, entering into it. Making his way through, he soon found the kitchen, where a woman with pink hair was cooking. Flabboil guessed she was the mother of the girl battling the Pink Ranger outside.

When the woman left the room for a moment, Flabboil crawled forward, a shaker appearing in his hand. Sprinkling some into the food, he stuck his ladle in and stirred for a few moments, making sure it was mixed in properly. Once he finished, he turned and walked over the wall.

'Should be quite an interesting dinner.' Flabboil laughed to himself. 'I better keep an eye out and make sure they all eat something.' His spider-like legs let him climb up the wall with no issue and then out onto the ceiling. Holding his lid head on, he settled in and waited.

Meanwhile, Sally was doing her best to figure out how she could come out of the battle victorious.

Unfortunately, Mimikyu was being no help. Whitney's Clefairy had done something to him, and now he was just following it around dreamily, totally ignoring any commands Sally asked of him. Elsewhere, Larvitar was trying to fight Furret, but the Normal-type was proving too speedy, dodgings its attempts to Rock Throw and Bite it.

"Furret, Dig!" Whitney called. Furret quickly pawed at the ground, burrowing beneath the surface. Larvitar looked around for it in confusion.

'Where is it coming from?' Sally wondered. She glanced over at Mimikyu in annoyance. 'And how do I get through to him?'

The ground under Larvitar began to bulge up and Sally's Pokémon only had a moment to look down in realization before Furret burst out, sending him flying. Larvitar hit the ground and rolled to a stop near Sally, unable to get up.

"Mimikyu, snap out of it!" Sally called. Mimikyu made no motion to obey.

'Worthless!' a voice echoed in Sally's head. 'Worthless as always!' Gritting her teeth, she told herself it was just a memory and tried reaching out to Mimikyu with her telepathy.

'Mimikyu! Are you listening to me? You stop following that Clefairy and get back in the fight at once!'

Mimikyu halted in his tracks, shaking his head. Clefairy turned to look at him in surprise as his tendril lashed out and knocked it back. Leaping forward, he landed a Play Rough that knocked Clefairy to the ground.

"That's it!" Sally called. "Keep it up!"

"Clefairy, Metronome!" Whitney called. As Clefairy rose it, its finger waggled and it glowed with energy. Mimikyu stepped back as it launched a Solarbeam at him, blasting the top of his disguise away.

Mimikyu clutched the shredded remains to itself to hide under, charging in with another Play Rough before Sally could suggest it. Clefairy was knocked over once more, this time struggling to get up.

"You've got..." Sally noticed the ground beginning to bulge in front of Mimikyu. "Watch it!"

Mimikyu, too distracted trying to battle Clefairy, couldn't react fast enough. Furret struck with another Dig that knocked him out alongside Larvitar, leaving both of them laying on the ground.

"Not bad, for a first time." Whitney admitted. "You almost managed to take down my Clefairy." She looked at Mimikyu in approval. "I don't know how he broke Clefairy's Attract. It's a strong one; she's very good at it."

'Yet another failure.' Sally shook her head, trying to get the voice to shut up. 'You never learn. You'll never be me.'

Pulling out her bag, Whitney drew two Revives and tossed them to Sally.

"Use those to get them back up." she told her. "Unless you feel like running all the way to the Poké Center."

"R...right." Sally knelt and pressed the yellow crystals to Mimikyu and Larvitar, both glowing before they vanished. The two Pokémon sat up, looking around disorientedly. "Good try, guys." she told them. "Don't worry; we'll do better next time."

"If I might make a suggestion." Whitney offered. Sally nodded. "Your team needs to work together more. And I'm not just talking about the Pokémon."

"What do you mean?" Sally asked.

"You didn't command much in that fight." Whitney noted. "You mostly offered encouragement. That's all well and good, but strategy is equally important. You have to guide them, help them find ways around the obstacles they face, not just urge them to do it themselves."

"I see." Sally frowned. "I'll keep that in mind."

"If you need advice on it, ask my sister." Whitney told her. "She should be able to help."

"I didn't know she trained Pokémon." Sally blinked. "I guess she was in the Mart, but I assumed that was ranch stuff."

"She doesn't advertise it." Whitney nodded. "She doesn't like people to make a big deal out of it; she'd much rather they focus on her efforts to help Pokémon."

"Is she as good at battling as you?" Sally asked. Whitney laughed, stepping forward and putting her arm around Sally's shoulders.

"Sally, I can only dream of being as good as my sister." Whitney told her. "Now come on. I'll show you inside."

While the two of them headed in, Matt and Alicia were helping Alicia's father unload Tauros. Her dad was a tall, broad-shouldered man with short dark hair like Alicia's own. He wore overalls and a cowboy hat on his head.

"You have the open pen ready, right, Mr. Milton?" Matt asked.

"Sure do, son." Mr. Milton waved towards the back of the barn. "It's fenced in, but has plenty of space for him to move about."

"Good, good." Matt watched Alicia guide Tauros out of the trailer's back. "I don't know that he'll be able to do much farmwork. It might bring back bad memories."

"That's alright." Mr. Milton assured. "We have plenty of other uses. Tauros are tough creatures; they can make good guards in addition to workers. All he'd have to do is patrol and make sure no wild Pokémon or human intruders sneak onto the farm. Rarely happens; he'll lead a calm life for the most part."

"Thanks for taking him in." Matt said. "We're lucky to have people like you around."

Mr. Milton and his family had taken in several Pokémon from Matt's ranch since Alicia had started working for him. The farmer had a kind heart, and was always willing to find a place for a new Pokémon that needed a safe home.

Matt's Morpher rang like a phone in his pocket. Glancing down, he nodded.

"Excuse me for a moment." he said, stepping around the side of the building. Pulling out his Morpher, he held it up and pressed its bottom button, activating its built-in communicator. "Matt here."

"Matt, it's Rich." the Red Ranger's voice came through. "Mask of Ice is up to something. Anything happening with you guys?"

"Haven't seen anything unusual." Matt told him. "What's going on?"

"Some restaurant popped up in town, selling food that makes people grow overweight and addicted to eating junk." Richard told him. "Phil and especially Emma both fell victim to it. I'm trying to help them right now."

"I'll be back to help with it as soon as I can." Matt assured. "Keep trying with Phil and Emma."

"I will. Keep your eye out." Richard warned. "No telling what they might try next."

"Right. See you soon." Matt hung up and placed his Morpher back in his pocket.

Running back around the side, he tapped Mr. Milton on the shoulder to get his attention.

"I have to run and check on something with my friend quick." He said, pointing to the house where he had last seen Sally and Whitney. "Are you alright here?"

"Course." the farmer nodded. "Go on then."

Alicia watched him leave, rubbing Tauros on his head.

"Tauros, this is my dad." she said. "He's going to take care of you. Is that okay?" Tauros looked up at her father before grunting and nodding. "Good. I'll be back." She chased after Matt, curious what he was suddenly so worried about.

"Sally?" Matt looked around back the building and found nobody. Hopping up onto the back porch, he opened the door. "Whitney? Sally?"

"In here." Sally's voice called out from the kitchen. Matt moved in that direction, halting as he reached the doorway.

Inside, Sally, Whitney, and Mrs. Milton all sat around the table, Mimikyu and Larvitar on the floor beneath. All of them had grown into obesity, and the table was covered in chips, cookies, and other such food yanked from the cupboards. All of them were shoveling it down as fast as they could.

"Matt?" Alicia stepped up behind him and looked over his shoulder, her eyes widening. "What the...?"

"Alicia, back." Matt held out an arm and stepped backwards. "Something's wrong here."

"Yeah, you think?" Alicia pushed past him and into the room. "Whitney? Mom? Sally? What's happened to you all?"

"We were just taste-testing mom's signature stew." Whitney pointed to a point sitting on the stove. "And we decided we just needed something to eat right away. Just couldn't wait for it to finish."

Frowning, Alicia started to reach for it as if to see for herself. Matt grabbed her wrist.

"I wouldn't." As he held her, his hand reached into her shadow.

Thanks to his Eon Crystal's enhancements, Matt could travel through shadows. After experimenting with this ability, he had discovered that whenever he touched one, before he went in, he could sense whatever shadows he could exit from within a certain vicinity around him. Right now, he felt a strangely shaped shadow right above them.

"Alicia, I need you to step back." Matt pulled her along towards the doorway. Once he had her out from under the shadow, he grabbed a Pokéball of his waist. "Zuzu, Air Slash!"

Matt's Crobat sprang out and launched a bladed slash of air from its wings, striking Flabboil as he clung to the roof. Falling, he clanged to the floor before springing upright.

"You're a perceptive one, aren't you?" he snarled.

"What have you done to them?" Matt demanded.

"I wouldn't worry about that." Curling up, Flabboil rolled forward and slammed into Matt's chest. He flew backwards into Alicia, both of them crashing through the door and out onto the porch, rolling down its steps to the ground. Flabboil leaped over them, landing beyond and drawing his bone ladle mace. "You have bigger problems."

"Matt, watch it!" Alicia pulled him aside as Flabboil tilted his head, pulling off his lid and firing a blast of steaming water at them.

"Cryoclops!" The icy minions formed from the ground around Flabboil, snarling as they formed ice weapons.

"You're one of those monsters that's been attacking lately?" Alicia asked.

"That's me." Flabboil jiggled up and down as if chuckling. "Now get out of here, girly. You're not the one I'm interested in."

"You should do what he says." Matt suggested.

"Not a chance." She shook her head firmly. "What do you want with him?" she asked Flabboil.

"That's not your concern." Flabboil told her.

"If you're attacking my family, my friends, and my home, then I'm afraid it is my concern..." she said, raising a hand with a Pokéball in it.

"Get her out of here." Flabboil ordered. The Cyroclops growled affirmative and started to charge forward.

"You'd better..." Matt started to suggest she run, but Alicia opened her Pokéball before he could finish.

A red streak shot forward, zipping between the leading group of Cryoclopes. The minions halted in their tracks as it flew back to land in front of Alicia, revealing a Scizor.

"What are you waiting for?" Flabboil snarled. "I said get her!"

Scizor held up her claw for a moment before snapping it shut. In an instant, slash marks appeared over the entire front line of Cryoclopes and they exploded into shards of ice and earth.

"What!?" Flabboil literally steamed with rage. "Impossible!"

"Because as Champion of Johto..." Alicia raised two more Pokéballs, sending out a Houndoom and Slowking to join her Scizor. "...I can't stand by and let that happen!"

* * *

_At the Vanishing Shrine..._

"C'mon, c'mon! Dozen more laps to go!" Richard called as Emma circled the building. Gasping, she came to a halt.

"Is this really necessary?" she asked, leaning against the building as she caught her breath. "Can't we take a break, grab a bite...?"

"Nope." Richard snapped his fingers and his Cyndaquil fired a small flaming burst at Emma's feet. She yelped and resumed running, sticking her tongue out at Richard as she passed around the corner.

"Any ideas how we cure this?" Richard asked. Phillip gave no reply. Richard turned to find him with a bag of potato chips open. "Give me that!"

Phillip swallowed as Richard snatched the bag from his hand.

"Don't know." he shrugged. "Can I have those back?"

"This is serious, Phil!" Richard snapped. "You're not as far gone as her. You've got to help me find a way to break her out of it."

"Why can't Celebi help?" Phillip asked.

"'If I just told you the answer, it might change the future in unforeseen ways. We must be careful to avoid damaging the timeline's proper progression.'" Richard mimicked the Legendary Pokémon. "There's something about that guy...he's hiding something. I just don't trust him."

"You worry too much, you know that?" Phillip remarked, subtly pulling a candy bar from behind him.

"And you don't worry enough." Richard told him. "This is the exact reason you need to change your ways. You're so...unconcerned, about everything. You just don't care."

"I care." Phillip insisted as he bit into the chocolate bar. "But there's nothing we can do here. If we're going to stop it, we need to figure out what exactly is happening and how to counteract it."

"How do you propose..." Richard finally noticed the candy bar and snatched that away as well. "Stop eating! Do you want to end up like Emma!?"

"What I'd suggest is we go back to Boyle's Broils..." Phillip started.

"So you can hog out? I think not." Richard shook his head. "If anything, I'll go back alone."

"Too dangerous. What if you need backup?" Phillip asked him.

"Then I'll get Matt or Sally to back me up. Somebody with their head on straight!" Richard snapped.

"What's your deal?" Phillip asked.

"YOU are my deal!" Richard glared. "You haven't done a single thing to help deal with this problem since it happened! For once in your entire life, can you put some real effort into something?"

"I put effort into plenty of things!" Phillip countered. "You just don't know it. And if you'll just let me do the obvious thing we can..."

"That's not a path you can safely take." Richard said through grit teeth. "So find a new one. Arceus above, don't you..."

"Where's Emma?" Phillip interrupted. "Shouldn't take her that long to circle the shrine."

"Don't change the..." Richard stopped himself, frowning as he looked towards the building. "Actually, you have a point. Let's go find her."

Richard ran around the building. As he did, Phillip promptly turned and left the clearing.

"Where did you even GET an entire pizza out here!?" Richard's yell echoed through the trees. Phillip shook his head and continued on his way, heading back to town.

'Hey, Phil?' Phillip reached into his pocket and pulled out his Morpher as the spirit inside the Eon Crystal it contained spoke up. 'You want to talk?'

Phillip held up his Morpher and Vapor appeared out of it, remaining in her smaller spirit form. Swimming through the air, she kept pace with him.

"Where you heading?" she wondered.

"Back to the restaurant." Phillip told her. "I'll figure out how to put a stop to this."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Vapor asked. "If you become enamored with the food there again..."

"That's why I need these." Phillip reached into his bag and pulled out another candy bar. He had ducked away from Richard and bought all of these snacks at the store before he could be dragged out of Azalea. His whole bag was stuffed full of them. "Whenever this urge, whatever it is, that's been put in me becomes too much, I can pacify it while still moving, still investigating."

"Smart..." Vapor went silent as she followed along with him.

"You still think it's a bad idea?" he asked her.

"I'd probably do the same." she admitted. "The greatest threat, after all, is the one we don't understand."

"Exactly." Phillip bit into the candy bar. He had put on some weight since eating at Boyle's Broils, for sure, but not nearly to Emma's level. He smiled at Vapor beside him. "You get it. Rich doesn't." Phillip sighed sadly. "He never will."

"You sound bitter." Vapor noted.

"Maybe a little." Phillip admitted. "Rich is a great friend. He's always willing to leap in and help you, no matter what is going on with his own life at the time. But he just doesn't...he's not much for taking the time to analyze a situation. He's the 'leap in headfirst and figure it out on the way' type of guy."

"Flare was always leaping into battle ahead of us all." Vapor told him. "No matter how little sense it made. I've watched him attack everything from Arcanine to Zygarde without even considering how it would work out."

"Zygarde?" Phillip asked.

"That's a LONG story, that one." Vapor laughed to herself. "But the point is, sometimes it works. That Arcanine couldn't really do much with his Flash Fire ability. Other times, like with Zygarde, not so well. In either case, he did it because he was trying to protect us, me and the rest. It was the only way he knew how. Don't ever think Richard doesn't care about you, Phillip, just because he doesn't always agree with you and your methods. Sometimes, to understand somebody, you have to look at things from their perspective."

"I know." Phillip said. "But why can't he do the same, see that just because my methods are more...relaxed, it doesn't mean I don't care about him...them?"

Vapor was silent, falling behind for a moment as she thought about the strange, anguished undertone to the question. Smiling, she quickly caught up.

"Can I ask, how much do you care about him?" she questioned. Phillip glanced at her sideways.

"I don't know." he muttered.

"I think I know." Vapor said.

"Then you know more than I do." Phillip told her.

"Finally, I have a grasp of this whole situation." she laughed. "Now I get why Richard being angry with you, arguing with you, bothers you so much."

"Can you get back in the crystal?" Phillip asked, holding his Morpher out. "I don't want to talk about this."

"Fine, fine." Vapor sighed and moved towards the crystal. Right before she entered, she looked up at him. "But my advice, unwanted as it may be, is to ask. Whether he feels the same or not, you need closure on this, my friend."

"In. Now." Phillip told her. Vapor nodded one last time and disappeared into the Blue Eon Crystal and Phillip placed it back in his pocket, sighing. "No, I don't think so." he muttered. "Friendship is too valuable a thing to risk. I'm not that selfish."

Reaching the edge of the forest, Phillip looked to Azalea Town not far away. Nodding determinedly, he finished the candy bar he was eating and stuffed its wrapper in his pocket, marching on to see if he could wring some answers out of the mysterious new eating establishment.

* * *

_Back at Milton Farms..._

"Destroy them!" At Flabboil's command, the Cryoclopes charged forward, the front line of them summoning weapons.

"Go for it, guys." Alicia nodded to her Pokémon. Growling acknowledgement, Houndoom leaped forward, firing a Flamethrower that scorched the leading Cryoclopes and blasted them back. Scizor flew in after him, slashing and cutting through them with her claws. Slowking marched forward in the rear, hands held behind his back. As a Cryoclops dodged past the other and leaped at him with an icy sword drawn back, he looked up and a pulse of psychic power shattered it apart.

A few Cryoclopes managed to circle around past her Pokémon and charged for Alicia herself. Dodging aside from their fists, she snatched up a metal-handled broom laying on the porch.

"Nice try!" Alicia jabbed out and shattered one of the golem minions' knees apart, toppling it into its allies. Spinning fluidly aside from an ice arrow firing at her, she swung out and smacked another across the jaw.

Matt jumped up onto the porch and ducked into the house, finding Sally still sitting at the table with Whitney and Mrs. Milton.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Grabbing her wrist, he pulled her up.

"Hey!" Sally tried to struggle against him. "I'm not finished!"

"Oh yes you are." Matt drug her outside and pointed to where Alicia and her Pokémon were fighting. "We've got work to do."

"In that case, we'll need energy..." Sally started to move back towards the house, but Matt stepped in her way.

"Uh-uh." He held up his Morpher. "Morph now, food later."

"...oh, fine." Sally sighed, drawing her Morpher. The two raised them and pressed their top buttons.

"Bring on the power of Eon!"

Placing the Morphers against their chests, glowing lines spread from their corners around the two's bodies. The images of Esper and Umbre rose up and launched their elements downward, coating the two in their Ranger suits as they passed over. Circling around, the Eeveelutions became helmets around their heads.

"Ugh." Sally looked herself over, her Ranger Suit barely managing to squeeze her into it and stretching out in several places. "This is such a tight fit now."

"We'll fix that as soon as we can." Matt patted her on the shoulder. "Now, let's go!"

Summoning their Night Slashers and Psycho Cutter, the two sprang off the porch into the group of Cryoclopes, swinging and slashing the minions down around them. Sally swung and launched a telekinetic slash that cut through a line of them, their frozen chunks hitting the ground as they burst apart.

Flabboil scurried forward, finding an opening and hurling his lid head like a frisbee. It slammed against Alicia's side, knocking her off her feet. Grabbing it, he placed it back on himself.

"You're an annoying interference." Flabboil approached, tapping his bone ladle mace threateningly. "If you won't leave yourself, I'll have to eliminate you!"

Spotting what was happening as he slashed a Cyroclops down, Matt turned to Sally.

"Fastball special?" he suggested.

"On it." Sally nodded. Holding out a hand, she lifted him up with her telekinetic powers while he raised his clawed gauntlets. Several Cryoclopes around them were cut down as she spun him around her before hurling him at Flabboil.

The Chaos Beast turned at the sound of shattering ice nearby as Matt smashed through the Crycolopes nearest to him and slammed claw-first into Flabboil. Yelling in pain, he flew back through the air and hit the ground, his rounded body rolling him along.

"You alright?" Matt held out a hand and Alicia took it, being helped up as Sally came over to join them.

"I'm fine..." She looked between the two of them. Glancing around, she narrowed her eyes. "Hold on..." She pointed at the Black Ranger. "Matt?" She turned to the Pink. "Sally?"

"Uh..." Matt laughed nervously. "Who?" Alicia punched him in the chest. "Hey!"

"It IS you!" she laughed. "You guys didn't tell me you were Rangers."

"You never told us you were Champion of Johto." Matt retorted, rubbing his chest.

"Yeah, well..." Alicia shrugged. "I guess that's fair."

"Hold up, Champion?" Sally blinked. "Like, the best Pokémon Trainer in the region?"

"It's not a big deal." Alicia shrugged.

"Alicia!" Mr. Milton came running from the direction of the barn, a pitchfork in hand. "I heard sounds like..." He looked to the Rangers standing next to his daughter, then to her Pokémon finishing off the last few Cryoclopes. "Oh. What'd I miss?"

"That does it!" The group all spun as Flabboil rose upright. "I've had it with all of you!" His lid rattled dangerously and his whole body glowed red.

"You'd better get out of here." Sally told Alicia. "Go, take your dad somewhere safe. Us Rangers will handle this guy."

"...okay." she nodded at last. "C'mon, dad." She waved for him to follow as they took off for a safe location, her Pokémon following behind her protectively.

"Hey!" Richard ran up to join them, already in his Red Ranger outfit. Emma joined them, also morphed and seeming exhausted. "Celebi said a Chaos Beast was attacking?"

"That's right!" Flabboil snarled. "And I'm REALLY steamed now!" Pulling his lid off, he tilted forward. Instead of his previous stream of scalding water, a blast of lava shot out, striking the four Rangers and knocking them to the ground.

"We passed up food for this?" Emma groaned, the lava sizzling on the ground as it dripped off the four, their Rangers Suits protecting them from the intense heat. Like Sally, she was jammed uncomfortably into her Ranger Suit. "Remind me never to listen to you again, Rich."

"Where's Phil?" Matt asked as he stood up again.

"How should I know?" Richard growled. "Took off. He's probably stuffing his face right now." He sighed in disappointment. "I just wish he had the drive to resist something like this."

"Aw, don't be feeling blue about the Blue Ranger, Rangers." Flabboil laughed, spinning his mace. "You won't have to worry about it for much longer!"

* * *

_Back in Azalea Town..._

Phillip stood outside Boyle's Broils, looking up at the building. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a glasses case and pulled out a pair of thin frames, setting them on his face.

"Alright, Phil." he muttered, taking a deep breath. "Get stuff done mode, go."

Phillip pushed open the door and the scent of the place's food washed over him. His stomach immediately screamed to go for it. Shaking his head, Phillip stepped over to the counter.

"Don't see you in glasses much, Phil." David said. "What's that about?"

"I'm checking the kitchen." Phillip hopped over the counter and made for the door behind it.

"Hold on just a moment!" Sam grabbed his shoulder. "You can't just go back there! Boss is very strict, nobody who doesn't work here is allowed to even see in there, let alone enter!"

"Well don't that just sound suspicious." Phillip shrugged him off, grabbing the door handle. "Locked, huh?"

Pulling a Pokéball, he released his Croconaw.

"Can you get me in?" Phillip asked. Reaching behind him, he pulled out a bag of chips, ripping it open.

Croconaw nodded and turned to the door, leaping up and latching onto the handle. His powerful jaws tore at the steel, tearing it free. Phillip nudged the door and it swung open.

"Chef Boyle's gonna kill us..." Sam groaned as Phillip marched in, popping a few chips into his mouth. Looking around, he frowned.

"Not much of a kitchen, is it?" he asked. Sam and David reluctantly entered behind him. "Lot of salt. I can't imagine anyone would need that much."

"It's not salt. It's the boss's special seasoning." The two employees looked around in confusion. "It goes in every dish. Boss's orders...wherever he's disappeared to."

"You guys said something about heading to Goldenrod if this job didn't work out?" Phillip recalled as he picked up one of the salt shakers and examined it. "I'd get packing. This whole business is a sham."

"Wha..." David blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean it's not real. Your job is a lie. That's why your boss has vanished away." Phillip turned to them and smirked. "I'll take it from here. Go on."

"But...where do you get the right to..." Sam started to protest in anger.

"Sam, I just got out of an argument with somebody very close to me and I'm currently shoving down the urge to run out into that restaurant and start stuffing every piece of food I can find down my throat." Phillip said flatly. "I'm not in the mood to deal with you. Out."

Phillip's Croconaw leaped up and snapped its jaws near Sam's ear to emphasize the point. Startled, Sam stumbled back into David, sending them both crashing into a shelf. A wave of salt washed down over them.

"Gah!" Sam tried to brush it off of himself. "Come on, let's get out of here." he muttered, the two of them exiting the fake kitchen.

"Finally." Phillip grumbled. Pulling out his phone, he dialed and held it up to his ear, listening to it ring.

"Hello?" Ms. North finally picked up.

"It's Phillip." he said. "There's a restaurant called Boyle's Broils just down the street from the school. Would you happen to be able to bring a microscope and some slides to it?"

"I suppose." she said. "What's going on?"

"Ranger stuff." Phillp told her. "Just head back into the kitchen. And for Arceus's sake, don't eat anything on the way!"

"O-kay." Ms. North agreed. "See you in a few minutes."

As he hung up, Phillip raised the shaker he was holding and sniffed it. He was hit with the same smell as the restaruant proper, but several times stronger.

'Ooh, don't do that.' he told himself, recoiling. 'Tough enough to resist as it is.' Pulling out a pack of candy, he ripped it open and poured pieces into his mouth.

In less than ten minutes, the door to the kitchen swung open and Ms. North stepped inside, a case in her hand. She halted as she saw him waiting.

"Are you...?" she started to ask.

"Fatter? A bit." Phillip nodded. "Mask of Ice has done something...this restaurant is causing anybody who eats its food to gain weight and become addicted to junk."

Ms. North set the case down, opening it and pulling a microscope out. Phillip took a slide and sprinkled some of the salt onto it.

"Weird..." The teacher stared at Phillip as he inserted the slide and looked into it. "There's..."

"An awful lot of food in here." Phillip muttered.

"What?" She stepped closer and he waved for her to have a look.

"Check it out. Each of the grains of this stuff has entire burgers and pizzas and stuff inside, shrank down to microscopic size."

"If this stuff is making people overweight as you indicate, then I bet they maintain the same calories and nutritional value as their larger counterparts." she deduced. Phillip scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Yeah...that would explain why I haven't gained weight as fast as Emma did." Phillip said. "She ate much more of this stuff than me; I've mostly been consuming normal junk food."

"But you're still being compelled to do so." Ms. North turned to face him. "That's what I was trying to say. There are thoughts coming from your stomach."

"What now?" Phillip asked.

"Not just there, but all around here." she nodded at the salt. "This stuff, it has some sort of mental connection. I think once it's inside you, it can influence your thoughts, driving you to seek out fattening food of any sort."

"So, how do we stop that?" Phillip asked. "It should pass out of our systems eventually, right?"

"Theoretically." she said. "But there's another way. The thoughts, they're not originating from the salt, just being channeled through it. If you can destroy the monster responsible, that might neutralize it."

"Sounds simple enough." Phillip nodded, reaching back and grabbing more food before he realized it. Looking at the bag of chips in his hand, he frowned. "If I can focus enough to fight him."

"Here." Ms. North pulled her ring off her finger, revealing her Hypnotica form. She held it out. "You can borrow my Illusion Ring. It should help."

As Phillip slid the ring onto his finger, he felt his head clear. Blinking, he realized he no longer had the urge to eat.

"Right. Blocks psychic influences." Phillip remembered. "Thanks."

"Just bring it back to me, will you?" Hypnotica told him. "I can't very well go around looking like..." she waved at herself.

"I will." Pulling out his Morpher, he held it up, slipping the ring off for a moment. 'Celebi, do you know where the creature behind this is?'

'The others are fighting it right now.' Celebi's thoughts came through the crystal; being so connected to the goddess Celebi, he didn't need a communicator to talk to the Rangers through them. 'They could use your help.'

'Right.' Phillip nodded and pressed the communication button on the bottom. "Matt, it's Phillip. Can you bring me into this battle?"

"On it." Matt responded.

"And Phillip?" He looked to Hypnotica. "I don't mean to pry, but I...uh, accidentally glimpsed some stuff in your head when I was trying to figure out how those thoughts were influencing you...and I agree with Vapor. You should at least give it a chance."

"That's not important right now." Phillip said as he returned her ring to his finger. From his shadow, Matt appeared into the room.

"You okay?" he asked Phillip.

"I'm fine." The Blue Ranger told him. Raising his Morpher, he pressed its top button. "Bring on the power of Eon!"

Placing the Morpher against his chest, glowing lines spread from the corners around his body. The image of Vapor rose up and launched water downward, coating Phillip in his Ranger suit. Circling around, Vapor became a helmet around his head.

"Let's go." he nodded after morphing. Matt nodded and grabbed his arm, stepping on a shadow and pulling them inside.

The two Rangers emerged from the Milton house's shadow to find Flabboil fighting with the others.

Blocking a swing of Sally's Psycho Cutter with his mace, he drove her back with a jab in the stomach before leaping aside as Emma's lightning struck where he was standing. Hurling his the mace like a Bonemerang, it struck the Yellow Ranger and knocked her to the ground.

Richard opened fire with his blaster, but Flabboil spun his mace and deflected the shots. Pulling his lid head off, he hurled it towards the Red Ranger.

Springing in front of the strike, Phillip summoned his Aqua Jetters and used one of the sai to catch the lid's handle. Spinning fluidly, he hurled it back and struck Flabboil in the front, making him stagger.

"Phil?" Richard asked in surprise.

"I'm here." Phillip looked back to him and nodded. "And I know what we have to do now. We have to destroy this freak if we want to reverse his food's effects."

"How..." Richard started to ask.

"Little investigating at his restaurant." Phillip told him. Matt joined them with his Night Slashers. "Now, let's take him down!"

"Good luck." Emma said as she and Sally remained seated on the ground. "We can't do much more."

"You're joking, right?" Richard asked.

"It's not easy fighting in this state!" Sally poked at her arm. "We're exhausted."

"And so hungry..." Emma groaned.

"Then we'll have to end this ourselves, fast." Phillip said, turning back to Flabboil. He realized the two girls were right. He himself was already starting to feel sluggish from his recent weight gain.

"One more Ranger makes no difference!" Flabboil snarled. "Let's see what you got!"

Flabboil fired a stream of lava at them, the Rangers jumping aside and pulling Emma and Sally out the way as it struck.

Leaping at him, Phillip fired water from the handles of his Aqua Jetters to propel himself faster. Flabboil dodged back from the first swing and blocked the second with his mace, knocking Phillip aside.

Matt swung his Night Slashers, but Flabboil ducked down and rolled under the blow, coming up behind the Black Ranger and driving his club into his back. Charging up his Fire Blaster, Richard launched a charged blast, but Flabboil batted it back at him, the Red Ranger barely jumping aside as it exploded behind him.

The three of them surrounded Flabboil as he turned in circles.

"Got me trapped, do you?" He spun, firing lava out from his top and striking all three of them. Phillip hit the ground and tried to pull himself back up.

Flabboil leaped onto him as he rose, holding onto the Blue Ranger with his spider legs and smacking him with his mace repeatedly. Jumping off, one last swing knocked Phillip back into the dirt.

Groaning, the Blue Ranger got into a sitting position in time to watch Flabboil firing more lava at Richard and Matt. Emma and Sally had staggered up as well, trying their best to help, but he could tell they were barely standing at this point.

"This guy is getting on my nerves." Phillip growled as he pulled himself up. His energy was fading fast in a fight; his breathing was heavy and he didn't know how much longer he could keep going. Narrowing his eyes, he watched Flabboil fire lava once more. "If we could just get this guy into water..." he said.

"I can do that." Vapor's voice came from his crystal. "If I hold him, can you take him?"

"Go for it." Phillip nodded. Spreading his arms, his crystal glowed. "Vapor Water Trap!"

The spirit form of Vapor flew out of the crystal and began to circle Flabboil just before he could fire again, trapping him in a sphere of water.

"Huh?" Flabboil gurgled as he realized where he was. The lava that he had been generating inside him cooled, turning to black stone and hardening on his body. "Hey!"

Running at the sphere, Phillip dove inside. The hands of his suit became webbed and his boots turned to flippers as he entered. Flabboil tried to swing his mace, but his movements were awkward. Phillip easily deflected the swing and yanked the mace from his hand.

Firing his Aqua Jetters, Phillip spun and used them to slash Flabboil repeatedly. Underwater, the rapid movement whipped up currents, sending Flabboil spinning out of control through the sphere. Stabbing forward, Phillip struck him one last time hard enough to fling him out of the water, rolling to a wet halt on the grass.

The sphere of water dispelled and Vapor went back into the crystal as Phillip landed on his feet with the other Rangers, his suit returning to normal.

"Now's our chance." he said, his Aqua Jetters vanishing. "Combine energies."

"Good idea." Richard nodded.

The five of them focused their crystals' power and formed the Eon Cannon, aiming and charging as Flabboil flipped to his feet.

"Fire!" Phillip called. The five beams of the Rangers' colors shot forward, combining midair into a rainbow sphere that exploded against Flabboil. Sparks flying from his body, a crack spread down his pot as he collapsed and turned to ice, exploding.

Sally, Emma, and Phillip all briefly glowed, feeling themselves become lighter as the effects of Flabboil's food wore off. Back in Azalea, a similar affect was happening to everyone who had eaten at his restaurant, as was also happening in the Milton house to Whitney and her mom.

Before the group could celebrate, a large ice cube rose up, red lightning sparking around it. The pieces of Flabboil rose and recombined into an icy figure, growing larger until he was reborn towering over the farm. Roaring, he raised his Bone Mace and swung down, the Rangers diving aside as it slammed into the ground where they had been standing.

"Not quite done yet, Vapor." Phillip touched his crystal. "You ready to go big?"

"Let's do it!" Emerging, Vapor grew larger until she transformed into her Zord state. The other Eon Spirits rose up to join her, forming the Eon Zords as the Rangers jumped up into them.

"Combine!" Richard commanded.

Flare jumped into the air, his body shifting upright as his head moved down onto the front where the chest would be. Esper and Umbre's legs folded up against their bodies and they flipped upright, their heads forming feet as the rest of them formed right and left legs and connected under the Flareon Zord. Jolt and Vapor's hindquarters shifted up into shoulders as the rest of them extended into arms, attaching to the side of the Flareon Zord on the right and left, respectively. From the top of the Flareon Zord rose a humanoid head, twin tassels styled like Flareon's fur blowing from its back.

"Eon Force Megazord, ready!" the Rangers called.

Marching forward, they swung a punch with the Megazord's Jolteon arm, but Flabboil batted it aside with his mace before jabbing them in the chest, sending the robot stumbling back.

"I'm through playing with you Rangers!" he snarled, firing his lava blast forward.

"Watch it!" Richard warned.

"Hold on." Phillip grinned as he recalled something. "Hold steady!"

Making them stay in position, the lava blast slammed against the Megazord's chest, pushing them back slightly. However, instead of damaging them, the Megazord's power levels started to rise.

"What the heck?" Matt asked in surprise.

"Flare has the Flash Fire ability." Phillip explained. "He can absorb attacks like that to make us stronger!"

"How did you know that?" Richard asked.

"Vapor mentioned it earlier." he grinned.

The attack at last let up, the Megazord's energy reserves maxed out. Its eyes changed from their usual white glow to red.

"Eon Force Megazord, Powered-Up Mode!" Phillip called.

Flabboil swung his mace at them, but the Megazord backhanded with its Vaporeon arm, smashing the bone weapon to shards.

"Wha?" Flabboil looked at the remains of his weapon in surprise as the Megazord drew back its Jolteon fist and slammed a Thunder Punch into him. Growling, he curled up and rolled forward.

"You guys up for soccer?" Sally asked. As Flabboil reached them, the Megazord's Espeon leg kicked it into the air. They juggled him with kicks that unleashed pulses of psychic power and dark energy before finally kicking him away.

As Flabboil struggled up, Richard focused his crystal's energy into the Megazord, the other Rangers following suit.

"Full power!" he called. Flare's head on the Megazord's chest opened, forming a large ball of fire. Similar smaller spheres formed in the Megazord's hands, on its feet, and in front of its head.

"Eon Force, Fire Blast!" the Rangers called. Bridges of flame connected each outer fireball to the center one before the attack launched forward, crashing against Flabboil in an explosive blast.

"Now you've gone and overcooked it." Flabboil groaned as he fell over. Sparks crackled around his body as he iced over before finally exploding. The Megazord's eyes returned to their normal white color.

"Good job, Rangers!" Richard grinned. "And Phil?"

"Yeah?" The Blue Ranger asked.

"Nice work out there. I'm sorry I doubted you."

* * *

_Later..._

"I can't thank you guys enough for saving my mom and sister." Alicia said. She was sitting in her living room with the five Rangers all gathered around. The rest of her family was outside tending to Tauros, making sure he knew what to do as a guard Pokémon for their farm. Since Alicia had already figured out two of the Rangers' identities, the others figured they might as well let her in on theirs too.

"And I can't believe I've had the Champion of Johto working for me this entire time." Matt shook his head.

"You all knew about this?" Sally asked the other three Rangers.

"Yeah." Phillip nodded. "The Championship Tournament is the most publicized event of the year. It was all over the news when she won last year."

"I suppose you did move here a bit after that." Richard nodded at Matt. "You must've missed it."

"Why didn't you ever let on?" Sally asked.

"It's not that I was hiding it." Alicia shrugged. "I'm proud of being Champion. Me and my team worked hard to get there, but...I get recognized more than enough without going around bragging about it." She rolled a Pokéball in her hand. "It's not who I am, you know? It's just something I do for the fun and challenge of it. Personally, if I had to choose between my Champion title and the rest of my life, the work we do to help Pokémon, I'd go with the latter every time."

"I can understand that." Richard nodded. "Some people let Pokémon battling consume them. I've seen...well, I've heard of people who took it way too far. Forgot who they were, what was really important in their life."

Phil frowned, having never heard Richard so pensive. It sounded like he had firsthand experience with the subject. For the first time in a while, Phil was struck with the thought that he really didn't know a lot about his old friend's story. Deciding he needed some time to think, he stood up.

"I've got to go." he said. "I need to return Ms. North's ring, and I wanted to get started on a school project."

"But that's not due for a week." Richard grinned. "Since when do you start working that early?"

"Hey, thought I'd try your method for once." Phillip shrugged. "I'm heading back to Azalea. See you all later."

"Later, Phil." Richard waved, turning back to listen as Sally started to ask Alicia if she would mind helping her become better at Pokémon battling.

As Phil walked outside, he heard Vapor asking to talk and released her from the crystal. The spiritual Vaporeon sat on his shoulders as he walked.

"Looking at things from a new perspective, are you?" she asked.

"A bit." Phillip shrugged. "We'll see if it sticks."

"Yeah." Vapor smiled. "And what of...my other advice?"

"Vapor, I've known Rich for a long time." he told her. "But, sometimes I realize, I don't really know as much about him as I should. I don't..." he sighed. "What if it messes up our friendship? I don't want to risk that."

"Sometimes, risks are something you just have to live with." Vapor told him. "You can't fool me. We're bonded, you and I. I can feel the longing in you."

"...you're not wrong." Phillip admitted. "But now's not the time." He reached up and petted the Vaporeon spirit's ethereal head. "Right now, I have more important things to focus on than a silly crush."

* * *

_**Next time on Poké Rangers: Eon Force...**_

?: We believe they, or at least their leaders, are connected to Team Rocket.

Matt: Team Rocket doesn't exist anymore.

?: I'm here for you, Black Ranger!

?: The end result is, you're stuck.

Alicia: Where did Matt go?

Sally: That monster...she said we'd never see him again.

?: Turn over your Eon Crystals and I will free him.

_**Chapter 6: Alone in the Shadows**_

* * *

(A/N: Hope you all have enjoyed the chapter. This is the first of the story to originate from a fan suggestion and I know he's been waiting eagerly for me to get around to it for a long time. I hope it was everything you were hoping for; I spent a bit longer than usual fine-tuning this one. In any case, be sure to review and I'll see you all next time. Mewtwo, out!)

Eon Force Trivia #3: Flabboil was a monster suggestion from MaMcMu, who originally proposed him for Kanto. That story's monsters had already been all picked, so he was moved back to Eon Force instead.


	6. Alone in the Shadows

_Previously on Poké Rangers: Eon Force..._

_ As Matt, Sally, and Alicia delivered a Tauros to Alicia's family farm, Mask of Ice unleashed his newest minion, Flabboil, in an attempt to subdue the Rangers by making them all severely addicted to junk food. With several members of the team affected, they needed a little help from Alicia, revealed to be the current Champion of Johto, to stay in the game until Philip could find a way to free them, as well as prove himself to Richard, who was starting to view him as too uncaring._

* * *

_Mask of Ice's lair..._

Xactowl marched through the icy caverns, wings folded behind his back. A number of Cryoclopes populated the halls and various 'rooms', but they were all sitting around boredly, waiting for their next assignment.

Mask of Ice himself sat alone, staring contemplatively at an orb of ice that was replaying the Rangers' most recent victory over Flabboil. Xactowl stepped up beside him and watched as well as the Chaos Beast's giant form was taken down.

"A most unfortunate loss, sire." Xactowl said.

"It's becoming a habit." Mask of Ice growled. With a wave of his hand, the orb started replaying the battle.

"I agree, it is frustrating. But the wise warrior learns a thousand lessons from every defeat. In the end, they can be far more valuable than easy victories." Xactowl told him. "What are you learning?"

"The Black Ranger..." Mask of Ice watched him vanish and reppear with the Blue Ranger. "He was the one who transported the Blue Ranger into the fray."

"Indeed." Xactowl nodded.

"There's something about his Crystal." Mask of Ice frowned underneath his frozen mask. "The spirit within it, the Umbreon...it's not like the others."

"How can you tell?" Xactowl asked.

"I cannot say for certain how, but I can feel it." Mask of Ice closed his eyes. "His energy has the slightest difference to it." Turning in his seat, he looked at Xactowl. "Your powers have recharged, yes?"

"They have." Xactowl nodded. "Do you wish to ask this week's question?"

"I do." Xactowl's eyes glowed gold at the confirmation. "What makes the Umbreon Spirit different from the others?"

"Mmm." Xactowl spread his wing and the cavern seemed to vanish around them, being replaced by a forest. "The humans sometimes say that you can't choose your family, but truthfully, that isn't right at all, is it?"

Through the forest came a group of young Eevee, bounding along. Behind them, a Vaporeon and a Jolteon followed, clearly the group's parents. As their children played, the two's attention was drawn to a rustling in the underbrush nearby.

"You see..." Xactowl explained. "Most of the Eon Spirits are siblings, born from the same parents. Umbre, the Spirit of the Black Crystal, was not."

"He was adopted." Mask of Ice nodded in understanding.

The Jolteon marched over to the underbrush and used her head to nudge it aside. Vaporeon followed alongside her, the two of them finding a figure curled up beneath it. Shifting, an Umbreon looked up at them fearfully as they looked to each other in surprise.

"Yes." Xactowl nodded. "He was adopted into their family. However, there's more to his story than that."

"Tell me." Mask of Ice turned to face him.

* * *

**(Theme Song inspired by Power Rangers: Wild Force Opening)**

***beat begins with a strange ethereal pulse (replace all roars with such) before quickly building into a rock beat*** _(The Eon Crystals awake and float into the air)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!**_ (The five Rangers enter the Vanishing Shrine...)_

**Eon Crystals are forever!** _(...and are bonded with their respective Eon Crystal.)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!** _(All five Rangers' helmets appear to complete their morphing sequences)_

**We'll defend Johto together!** _(The five pose together as an explosion bursts behind them.)_

**Eon Force! Eon Force!**_ (Various scenes of the unmorphed Rangers using their powers)_

**Ancient powers have awakened; (Go!)**_ (Richard tosses a basketball into a hoop, his Cyndaquil letting off a showy burst as it swishes. Turning to the camera, he flashes a thumbs up as the Red Ranger and Flare are shown.)_

**Eon Force gonna save them. (Eon Force!)**_ (Sally steps off the bus into Azalea Town with her Mimikyu right behind. Noticing the camera, she waves as the Pink Ranger and Esper are shown.)_

**Our whole timeline in danger; (Go!)**_ (Phillip reaches out and pulls a plastic bottle from a river, dropping it into a bag his Croconaw is carrying. Seeing the camera, he nods as the Blue Ranger and Vapor are shown.)_

**We will save **_(Emma is working on an explosive in a lab with her Voltorb on the table observing. She jumps back from a spark and grins at the camera as the Yellow Ranger and Jolt are shown.)_

**this world!**_ (Matt looks over the Underwood Ranch as his Tyranitar walks up beside him. Petting her, he sees the camera and smiles as the Black Ranger and Umbre are shown.)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!**_ (*splitscreen* Sam and David laugh together in Azalea Town/Alicia grins and raises a Pokéball)_

**Eon Crystals are forever! **_(The Rangers summon their weapons.)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers! **_(The team forms the Eon Cannon and charges it up...)_

**We'll defend Johto together!**_ (...before firing its blast forward.)_

***guitar riff***_ (Celebi and Hypnotica are talking in the shrine, Xactowl bows to Mask of Ice in his lair.)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!**_ (The Eon Zords join together into the Eon Force Megazord...)_

**We'll defend Johto together!**_ (...that is then shown using the Eon Spirit Charge.)_

**Eon...Force! Eon Force!**_ (All five Rangers pose together as the Eon Zords appear behind them, followed by the logo being shown (use your imagination, cuz I don't have the artistic skill to draw one))_

* * *

_The Underwood Ranch..._

"Dinner is served." Matt smiled as he tipped over a wheelbarrow, dumping a load of rocks in front of Onix. The enormous rock snake leaned down and scooped one into its mouth, swallowing it down without chewing. Onix ate other food as well, but it needed a healthy supply of stone to keep its rocky hide in shape.

Turning, Matt could see Sally training with Alicia nearby. Her Larvitar and Mimikyu were doing their best to battle against Alicia's Scizor, Mantis.

"Come on, come on!" Alicia called to them. "You'll never get stronger if you don't push yourselves!"

"Work together! Come from different angles!" Sally suggested. "She'll have a harder time focusing on you that way."

Mantis wasn't fighting back. Obviously, her two opponents were nowhere near powerful enough to stand against her; if she wanted to, she could take them both down in one blow. She simply evaded or blocked their strikes as they tried their hardest to land something.

Circling around, Larvitar leaped at Mantis from behind while Mimikyu charged from the front. Before they could hit, she vanished in a blur of red, leaving the two to collide into each other.

Esper sat beside Sally as they watched the training. The Eon Spirit liked to spend time outside of his crystal talking to everyone, and now that Alicia was aware of them being Rangers, there was no reason why he couldn't stay out while they were on the ranch.

Matt drew his own Morpher and looked down at the crystal in it. Unlike Esper, Umbre hadn't been much for talking. In fact, Matt had still only heard him say one word, in their very first Zord battle. Matt had tried talking to him a few times since, but no response ever came. He rememberd Jolt saying something about Umbre being 'silent but deadly'. He hadn't thought much of it at the time, but now he couldn't help but wonder, why?

Sally turned to look towards the road before holding out her Morpher. Esper vanished into it.

"Company on the way!" she called to Matt. He placed his Morpher back in his pocket as well, watching. In a few minutes, a truck came driving into view. Matt quickly recognized it and moved to open the gate.

Pulling to a stop, the vehicle's door opened and a man stepped free. As usual, he was shirtless. Matt was unsure if he ever had worn one in his life.

"Bruno." Matt nodded. They had met briefly, after Mewtwovanni, the mutated madman who ran Team Rocket, was captured in Kanto. Matt hadn't stayed at the celebration of the villain's defeat for long, but when Bruno moved to Johto not long after and was selected to replace an outgoing Elite Four member, he had remembered and become one of Matt's primary connections with the region's leaders. "I imagine this isn't a social call."

"Unfortunately, no." Bruno agreed, pulling a briefcase from the passenger side of the vehicle. He nodded to the house. "Let's talk in private."

Matt led him inside, closing the door behind them. The two entered the living room, where Bruno sank down onto the couch, Matt taking a chair across from him.

"A new arrival for you." Bruno drew a Pokéball and held it out. Matt leaned forward to take it, looking inside to find a Rattata. "Is Onix doing well?"

"As well as can be expected, given what he went through." Matt said. "You may have noticed we have a new employee; she's been able to work wonders with a lot of our Pokémon."

"That's good." Bruno nodded. "That Rattata is from the same group."

"The treasure hunters?" Matt frowned. "That doesn't make much sense. What use would they have for a Pokémon like him? And I thought you had apprehended them all?"

"So did we." Bruno said. "But we recently have learned that they may be part of something much bigger." He opened the briefcase, shifting through a few papers. He held out Rattata's file for Matt. "One of the group we captured before let it slip while we were interrogating them. It seems the treasure hunters were but a smaller piece of a larger group called the Remnants."

"Remnants, huh?" Matt flipped through Rattata's file. It was believed to be a new capture for the trainer it was taken from, a man identified as a member of these Remnants. "What's their deal?"

"Making money, from what we can tell." Bruno told him. "And...we believe they, or at least their leaders, are connected to Team Rocket." Matt froze, looking up slowly. Bruno smiled. "I thought that might grab your attention."

"Team Rocket doesn't exist anymore." Matt reminded him. "Giovanni is in prison, most of their members destroyed."

"They are not operational, it's true. But not everybody who was ever a member is destroyed or in custody." He nodded at Matt. "Clearly."

Bruno pulled out a photo and held it up for Matt to see.

"Do you know this girl?" he asked.

Matt looked the picture over. It showed a girl in Team Rocket attire, glancing at the camera and glaring as if she was furious to have her picture taken. She had wild, fiery red hair and piercing grey eyes.

"Victoria Jameson." Matt nodded. "High-level Grunt, probably would've been promoted to Admin someday if she'd stayed. She jumped ship pretty much right after Mewtwovanni started mutating people. Wasn't her thing, I guess."

"We conducted our first official operation against the Remnants recently." Bruno replaced the photo and drew another. "Most of them slipped away; only one was captured. But we did get this picture." He held it out so Matt could see that it was definitely Victoria, seeming to be giving commands to a group of uniformed figures as they were fleeing.

"Is she still wearing her Team Rocket uniform?" Matt narrowed his eyes.

"Not quite." Bruno pulled something else from the case. "This is the uniform the Remnant we captured was wearing." As he unfolded it, Matt could see that the black outfit had a striking resemblance to the old Team Rocket attire, but the sleeves had been fitted with white stripes and the 'R' symbol on the chest was replaced, the new symbol appearing to be the old split in half down the middle.

"Why are you telling me this?" Matt asked. Bruno was silent for an uncomfortable length of time.

"Will and Karen want to investigate this place." he said at last.

"What!?" Matt leaped up from his seat. "Bruno, you can't be serious."

"You have to understand how it looks, Matt." Bruno said. "We're dealing with a group that seems to be led by former Team Rocket members. They've been stealing all sorts of things, including Pokémon. And you just happen to be a former Team Rocket member, running an operation that takes in Pokémon and was funded, at least initially, with money made by Team Rocket."

"Stolen FROM Team Rocket, if you'll recall, and gifted to me." Matt reminded him. "You have to do something."

"I'm trying." Bruno sighed. "If we did raid your ranch, as it were, you know the media would get ahold of it, no matter how quiet we are. They'd find some way to dig up your old Team Rocket connections. It would become public..."

"And that would hurt this place." Matt nodded. "Nobody would understand my reasons for joining; people love a good scandal too much for that."

"And that's why Will and Karen are holding off, because I explained that whole situation to them." Bruno assured him. "Koga and I are on your side, but you have to remember that we're both new here. If it comes down to it, they hold seniority over us, and will go ahead."

"So what do you suggest?" Matt asked.

"Don't do anything that would give them reason to be more suspicious." Bruno stood. "Just keep about your business. In time, we'll catch these Remnants and it should all blow over. I just thought you should be aware of what was going on."

After a moment, Matt nodded.

"Thanks." he said. "I'll keep it in mind. And we'll take good care of Rattata."

"I know you will." Bruno shook his hand. "Don't worry about it too much. As long as nothing unexpected happens, it should all work out just fine."

* * *

_Mask of Ice's lair..._

"Interesting..." Mask of Ice tapped his mask thoughtfully as Xactowl finished his explanation. The cavern returned to normal around them. "Perhaps we can use this information to our advantage."

"How so?" Xactowl wondered. Mask of Ice turned and pointed to the ice sphere.

"The Black Ranger allows the entire Ranger team to be transported wherever they're needed, correct?" He said. "If we can find a way to disable him, we can cripple their capabilities."

"And you think Umbre's story is the key to doing that?" Xactowl nodded.

"We simply take away the connection." Mask of Ice grinned to himself. "And I know just who to turn to."

Xactowl followed Mask of Ice through the caves until they came to the enormous frozen wall that hid the collection of monstrous ice statues. Mask of Ice slammed his staff down and the wall swung open, allowing them entry.

Mask of Ice walked among the various figures until he found one feminine beast standing near the back. Stopping in front of her, he nodded.

"She will do perfectly, don't you agree?" Mask of Ice asked.

"Ah." Xactowl nodded. "An excellent choice."

Mask of Ice pointed his staff at the statue and filled it with Chaos energy, causing it to glow from within before bursting into life.

Standing before them was a tall woman with purple skin, seeming to flow as if it was more gas than solid. Her hands were disconnected at the wrist, floating just a few inches from her arm, and she had a Misdreavus head. She wore a black dress and had a pitch black purse slung over her shoulder.

"Mask of Ice..." Grabbing her dress, she curtsied. "To what do I owe the joy of being granted life?"

"Ms. Haunter." Mask of Ice rested his staff on the ground as he looked at her. "I have a special mission, and only somebody of your unique talents can pull it off."

"I see..." Reaching up, she ran a finger along her purse fondly, grinning. "Who is my target?"

"The Black Eon Ranger." Mask of Ice held up a hand and formed an ice statue of said Ranger.

"Easy." Ms. Haunter laughed. "I will make short work of him."

"That won't be necessary." Mask of Ice said. "All I need is for him to be trapped. Not destroyed."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Xactowl asked. "If you hope to win this conflict, you may not always be able to show mercy."

"I'm not doing it for him." Mask of Ice snarled. "Do not question my decisions."

"Of course." Xactowl bowed. "Forgive me. I was merely thinking out loud."

"You have your orders." Mask of Ice told Ms. Haunter. "Go."

"As you command." She shrugged. "I will trap the Black Ranger where he can never return!" Turning, she vanished in a burst of ice.

Once she left, Mask of Ice closed his eyes and sighed.

"Xactowl, can you tell me one thing." he said.

"What is it?" Xactowl tilted his head curiously.

"Tell me that we will be successful." he asked. "Tell me that we will obtain the Eon Crystals in the end."

"You have asked your question for the week." Xactowl said. "You must wait if you wish to learn the future's secrets." Mask of Ice nodded.

"Alright." he said. "Come on. Let's go watch Ms. Haunter's mission."

* * *

_Goldenrod City..._

"And don't come back!" Sam and David hit the ground as the owner of the Department Store slammed the door shut behind them.

"Ingrateful, stuck-up, son of a..." Sam muttered as he stood and dusted himself off. "How were we supposed to know it would get into the X Attack and go nuts?"

"Perhaps we shouldn't have let the stray Growlithe into the store." David muttered.

"It was starving, David." Sam turned to stare at him while he spoke. "What do you think we should have done?"

"Taken something out..." David started to suggest the alternate path.

"Grow?" The two of them looked down to find the very Growlithe they were discussing sniffing at their feet.

"You're still here?" Sam sighed. "Go away. We don't have any more food. Because of you, we didn't even last a day at that job."

Growlithe lay low on the ground, whining sadly. Sam stared at him before groaning.

"I guess maybe I have something in..." Pulling off his backpack, he started to rummage through it.

Before either of them could react, Growlithe sprang up, snatching the bag from Sam's hands and taking off down the street.

"Hey!" Sam chased after the canine Pokémon. "You bring that back this instant!"

Growlithe ducked through alleys and weaved between pedestrians' legs as he evaded his two pursuers. Looking back, he had a glee-filled playful expression on his face as he kept ahead of them. He was careful to not let them lose sight of him, but made sure they couldn't catch up.

Rounding a corner, Growlithe zipped between the legs of a mustached man in a khaki explorer's outfit, reading a map as he walked. He had a moment to look down in surprise before Sam and David rounded the corner and slammed into him.

The three hit the ground in a heap, struggling to separate and rise up. Coming to a halt, Growlithe walked back towards the group in concern.

"Where's the fire?" the explorer-type groaned as he sat up.

"Right there he is." Sam snatched his bag from Growlithe's grip, the puppy wagging his tail happily. "Little nuisance..."

"Apologies." David helped the man to his feet. "We didn't expect you to be there, Mr...?"

"Professor Diggswell." he introduced himself. "Archaeologist and explorer of ancient ruins extraordinaire. And you are?"

"David Gray." David gave his name.

"Sam Lee." Sam zipped his bag shut and slipped it around his shoulder. Growlithe hopped up into his arms and began licking his face. "Gah! Stop that!"

"Your Pokémon?" Diggswell asked.

"No...well, maybe." Sam sighed. "I suppose he is now. Something tells me he won't leave me alone."

"Yes, yes. Always pleasant when a Pokémon chooses you." Diggswell said distractedly, glancing at his watch. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm afraid I must be off. I'm on a recruiting expedition, scouring the city for new assistants who can help me in my quest!"

Diggswell grabbed his map and slipped past them, walking on his way. Sam and David glanced at each other before running to catch up.

"What kind of assistant?" Sam asked. "I mean, do they need any special skills?"

"Mmm? Oh, not really. Just carry my stuff, help with some notes; minor stuff like that." he told them. "And they can't be bothered with getting dirty! I can't stand people who worry about a few specks of dirt on their hands or clothing."

"Well, if that's the case, maybe we're the guys you're looking for!" Sam suggested.

"Eh..." David looked down at his white suit, grimacing. "I suppose we could be."

Diggswell halted in his tracks, turning to look at them up and down. He jumped forward and grabbed Sam by the chin, turning his head as he closed one eye and examined him closer. Sam glanced at David, who could only shrug.

"Mmm, possibly, Sammy. Possibly." he said.

"It's...it's just Sam..." he muttered as Diggswell turned to David, running a finger down the arm of his white suit.

"And you..." He spun him around, finding a scuffed dirty mark on his back from where they'd been thrown out of the Department Store. "You clearly don't care about getting this fancy suit smudged and ripped. Excellent!"

David almost started to correct that statement, but Diggswell clapped his hands excitedly before he could. The fact that they wanted to help him seemed to increase his energy by several hundred times; he could hardly stay still. Moving forward between them, he threw his arms around their shoulders.

"Let's get to my camp." he grinned broadly. "I'll explain all about what we're doing there. Don't you worry; it's plenty exciting!"

"Uh...okay." Sam said as they were pulled along, the Growlithe zig-zagging back and forth excitedly as he followed after them.

* * *

_The Underwood Ranch..._

Matt walked outside with Bruno and followed him until he climbed into his vehicle. Sally and Alicia both watched them curiously.

"I'll let you know if anything happens." Bruno said, sticking his hand out the open window.

"I'd appreciate that." Matt smiled and shook his hand. "I hope you catch them soon."

"As do I." Bruno fired up the truck and pulled away. Matt stood watching until he vanished from sight, then turned and walked over to where the girls were standing.

"What did he want?" Sally asked. Alicia had already identified their visitor to her when they saw him arrive. Matt held up the Pokéball.

"New arrival." he told them. "And some...well, business problems."

"Should we be worried?" Alicia asked, frowning at his tone.

"No, I wouldn't." Matt put on a smile. "It's just a minor issue. It'll probably clear itself up."

Internally, Matt was still screaming about everything Bruno had revealed, but he didn't want to worry Sally and Alicia. And even more than that...he wasn't sure he wanted them to know that he had been part of Team Rocket. He wasn't sure how they would react to that news, and he wasn't sure what he'd do if they decided they hated him for it.

"So who's the new guy?" Sally asked, leaning forward to look at the Pokéball. "Can I talk to him?"

Before Matt could answer, a sphere of shadow struck the ground beside the group, exploding in a blast that flung them all to the ground. They struggled to their feet as a feminine laugh filled the air.

"Sorry for the rude introduction, dearies." Ms. Haunter placed at hand on her hip as she grinned at them. "But it seems I have your undivided attention now."

"What do you want?" Matt growled in annoyance. Just when he thought his day was maddening enough, here this monster comes to pile on top of it.

"It's quite simple." Ms. Haunter snapped her fingers and a group of Cryoclopes appeared around her. Grinning, she pointed a slim finger forward, straight at Matt. "I'm here for you, Black Ranger!"

"Wrong answer." Matt said, drawing his Morpher. He nodded at Sally, who had already pulled hers as well, then glanced back at Alicia, who shook her head.

"I'm not going anywhere." She turned to her Scizor. "Mantis, ready for battle!" The Pokémon nodded and raised her claws.

"Then let's do this." Matt raised his Morpher and pressed its top button, Sally following suit.

"Bring on the power of Eon!" they called.

Pressing the Morphers against their chests, glowing lines spread around their bodies before Esper and Umbre emerged to float above them, sending down waves of shadow and psychic energy that washed over the two and left them in their Ranger Suits. Swooping around from behind, the Eon Spirits transformed into helmets around the Rangers' heads.

"Get them!" Ms. Haunter ordered. The Cryoclopes drew icy weapons, charging forward past her.

"Psycho Cutter!" Summoning her psychic katana, Sally ran to meet them.

"Night Slashers!' Matt's clawed gauntlets appeared on his hands and he followed behind her. Stepping on Sally's shadow, he vanished into it and reappeared in the middle of the group, spinning and slashing several down around him.

'Yes...' Ms. Haunter reached up and put a hand on her purse. 'Just do that again. This must be timed perfectly...'

Sally reached the Cryoclopes and swung her Psycho Cutter, knocking a slash from an ice sword aside. Spinning, she cut through the minion wielding it before ducking under a frozen axe coming at her head. Sliding past, she slashed that Cryoclopes down the back.

A few Cryoclopes split off from the group and charged towards Alicia. They didn't make it within ten feet of her before Mantis zipped between them, slashing through their icy earthen bodies with ease and leaving them to fall to pieces behind her.

Matt slashed through a Cryoclops' shield before slicing its midsection. Raising a foot, he kicked it in the chest and its top half flew back into the others behind it, knocking them over. Spinning, Matt jumped aside as another formed a large frozen battering ram and swung it at him. Slashing down, he cut through its arms and grabbed the weapon.

"Hey, Sally!" he called. The Pink Ranger spun to face him as he drew the weapon back. "Knock em down!"

As he hurled the battering ram into the air, Sally held out a hand and caught it with her telekinesis. Spinning, she slammed it through numerous Cryoclopes around her until it could take no more and shattered apart.

Snarling in annoyance, Ms. Haunter vanished in a burst of purple smoke and reappeared behind Matt, grabbing the Black Ranger's shoulder. She hurled him through the air, out of the group of foot soldiers, before teleporting after and kicking him in the side midflight, sending him rolling across the ground.

"Let's see what you can do, Black Ranger." she challenged as he rose to his feet. Charging forward, Matt slashed at her, but his claws passed through her body without any effect. Ms. Haunter laughed as Matt continued to try and strike her, drawing a purple blade and slashing past him.

Spinning, she deflected another attack from his claws and landed two quick blows down his front. Drawing back, she thrust forward and struck him in the chest, sending him flying back through the air.

Seeing Matt struggling, Sally held out both hands and moved them apart, flinging Cryoclopes aside and clearing a path. Sprinting through it, she focused her power into her sword and sent a telekinetic slash forward, Ms. Haunter yelling in surprise as it struck her.

Turning, the Chaos Beast raised her sword and blocked as Sally sprang through the air and slashed down at her, shoving her back to land beside Matt as he rose. Slashing, a wave of purple shadowy energy was launched from her blade, striking them both down.

"Maybe we should get the others?" Sally suggested.

"Shouldn't Celebi have already detected her and sent them?" Matt groaned as he stood. "Never mind. I'm on it."

As he stepped onto Sally's shadow, Ms. Haunter grinned.

"Perfect!" Ms. Haunter grabbed her purse and flipped it open. At the exact moment Matt disappeared into the Pink Ranger's shadow, his own shadow was torn from his body, yanked over and sucked into the purse. Ms Haunter laughed victoriously as she clicked it shut. "That's the last we'll see of him!"

"Huh?" Sally raised her sword and growled in confusion. "What do you mean? What did you do!?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Ms. Haunter smirked. "Bye now!" Spinning, she vanished in a burst of ice, taking the Cryoclopes with her.

Once she was sure they had really left, Sally ran over to Alicia.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine." Alicia assured her. "Where did Matt go?"

"To get the others." Sally frowned. "But that monster...she said we wouldn't see him again." Sally drew her Morpher and pressed its communicator button. "Matt? Come in, Matt?" Silence was the only thing that met her ears.

"What could've happened to him?" Alicia asked.

"I don't know." Sally pressed the button again. "Rich, you there?"

"Sure am. What's up?" the Red Ranger's response came.

"Matt and I were just attacked by a Chaos Beast." Sally told him. "He shadow traveled to get you guys, but never came back out of it."

"He never reached us." Richard told her. "Let's head to the shrine and talk to Celebi. Maybe he has something to say about this."

"I'll meet you there." Sally nodded to Alicia. "You can take care of the ranch while I'm gone, right?"

"I have before." she smiled. "Go."

As Sally started to run for the Ilex Forest, a low sound reached her ears. She could've sworn it was somebody calling her name. She held up her Morpher and the crystal in it.

"Did you say something?" she asked.

"Not me." Esper told her.

Sally listened intently, both with her ears and her telepathy, but she could hear nothing more. Dismissing it as a trick of her mind, she resumed her run for the forest and the shrine within it.

* * *

_?..._

"What?" Matt stood in a strange landscape, if it could even be called that. All around him was rolling black mist, occassionally arcing up to form shapes that blew away as fast as they could be made out. When he looked down, he couldn't tell where the ground he was standing on was; there was only a white void.

Matt recognized the place. It was the same location he traveled through whenever he shadow traveled. But for some reason, this time...

"Why can't I get out?" Matt tried to focus on his world, tried to open a passage to it.

In front of him, the black mist folded itself into the shape of two girls and a Scizor standing together.

"Where did Matt go?" one asked in Alicia's voice.

"To get the others." Sally's voice responded from the other. "But that monster...she said we wouldn't see him again."

"Hey!" Matt waved. "Sally? Alicia? I'm here!"

He knew from experience that what he was looking at was real. Normally, it would be through an image like this that he would find his way back. But for some reason, it wasn't happening now, no matter how hard he tried to will it.

"I'll meet you there." Matt had missed some of the conversation, he was so focused on trying to escape. He watched the Sally shadow turn to the Alicia shadow. "You can take care of the ranch while I'm gone, right?"

"I have before." Alicia answered. "Go."

"Sally!" Matt chased after his teammates shadow as it started to run off. "SALLY! HEY! PLEASE, YOU HAVE TO HEAR ME!" She gave no indication she had heard. "SALLY!?" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Her shadow halted. He watched it raise what he could only assume was her Morpher.

"Did you say something?" she asked.

"Not him! Me!" Matt called. "Can you hear me?"

This time, it didn't seem to take. After a moment of listening, Sally shrugged and ran off.

Matt started to follow, but her image blew away like dust in the wind before he could. In its place, a large, vague face formed in the fog.

Matt stepped back as it loomed down over him. That black fog extended out from the front as if forming a nose that then inhaled over him. A creepy grin broke out on the face as it retreated.

Matt looked around to find more of the same all around him. Whispers reached his ears, most of them too nonsensical to understand. A few words leaped out at him here and there.

"...his light?" one seemed to be questioning something.

"Keep..." He wasn't sure what that one was referring to.

"...the taste..." Matt was seriously weirded out by them the longer it went. It didn't help when shadowy hands started to materialize on them, reaching out and grasping at him.

"Let me out, now!" Matt almost jumped out of his skin, Umbre's yell was so unexpected. Reaching down, he pulled his Morpher from his pocket. He didn't even remember powering down. Holding it up, the Eon Spirit emerged and circled him. "Back, all of you!" he snapped.

The shadowy faces hissed and recoiled at the sight of him.

"The Pitch-Black Soul..." one snarled. As one, they dissipated back into mist, vanishing away. Umbre landed on the ground, turning to look at Matt.

"Thanks..." The Black Ranger looked around. "What were those things?"

Umbre didn't respond right away, long enough that Matt started to think he had resumed his silent ways. But eventually, an answer did come.

"I don't know." Umbre told him. "Some sort of formless entities that live here. Don't worry; they won't bother you with me around."

"I noticed." Matt knelt beside him. "They called you the Pitch-Black Soul. What does that mean?"

"Ancient history." Umbre muttered, a sour tone in his voice. "I don't like reliving it." Matt waited to see if he had anything more to say. It soon became apparent that he didn't.

"Well, at least you're talking to me now." Matt said. Umbre glanced at him, but said nothing to that. "Somewhat. Do you know how to get out of here?"

"Yes." Umbre said. "But you can't."

"What?" Matt frowned. "I get out of here all the time."

"That was before your shadow was stolen." Umbre turned and pointed with his paw. Matt looked down and realized Umbre did have a shadow beneath him. Matt, on the other hand, did not. "Until it is freed, you are stuck here."

"Where is here, anyway?" Matt looked around. "I've never understood this place."

"I wouldn't expect you to." Umbre said. "It took me two decades to figure it all out."

"Decades?" Matt looked to Umbre in surprise. After a bit, the Eon Spirit sighed and floated into the air. Reaching out with his paws, he pulled in some of the black mist around them and formed it into five lines.

"What I learned in the twenty years I wandered this world you see now..." Umbre said. "Is that there are five planes of existence." He floated up and pointed to the second to the top. "This is the Mortal World, where you live, where I originate from." He pointed to the one above. "Above it lies the Celestial World, home of the Gods. Most of them inhabit this realm." He lowered to the second from the bottom. "The Underworld, where souls reside after death takes them. Yveltal rules over this land." He moved lower still and pointed to the bottom layer. "The Infernal World, a hellish landscape where the God of Chaos Giratina was sealed along with his army of demons."

"And this one...?" Matt pointed at the middle layer.

"Is where we are." Umbre nodded. "It has many names. Limbo, the Dream World, the Nightmare Realm. I know the goddess Cresselia spends a lot of time here, and her brother Darkrai...well, nobody's seen him for millenia, but his Avatars roam this world frequently. Personally, I've always called it the Shadow World."

"Not hard to see why..." Matt muttered, looking at the darkness around them.

"It's a realm of pure darkness, shaped by the feelings and desires of those who enter it." Umbre explained. "When you Shadow Travel, your desire to reach your destination causes it to form a path, effectively allowing you to shortcut great distances in miniscule time. But your shadow is the key."

"So without it, I can't get back?" Matt asked.

"In basic terms, yes." Umbre nodded. "The Mortal World is made up of both light and darkness; nobody can exist without both. Even the most vile scum has some small bit of light deep inside them, and even the noblest person has a shred of darkness. You follow me so far?"

"I think so, yes." Matt nodded.

"Mortals think of shadows as a product of light shining on them, and that is true both scientifically and spiritually. The shadow is a manifestation of your darker side, projected out by the light within you. Feelings of anger, jealousy, sadness, loneliness; all the dark emotions are collected in your shadow. Without it..." Umbre shook his head. "You are pure light, and that is not something the Shadow World will ever let go of. This whole realm CRAVES light with a fierceness the likes of which you can only imagine."

Now it was Matt's turn to remain silent. After a while, he at last spoke up again.

"There has to be a way." he said determinedly.

"There is not." Umbre insisted. "You need a connection in the Mortal World, and you don't have that."

"Sally heard me." Matt told him. "I'm sure of it."

"That's not possible." Umbre shook his head. "Telepaths can sometimes connect to minds in the Shadow World, but you are bonded to me. Telepathy doesn't work on you. I could leave, return to the Mortal World myself, and then it would work." He gestured to the shadowy mist all around them. "But they would sweep you away the second I'm gone. So the end result is...you're stuck."

* * *

_Goldenrod City, outskirts..._

"Come, come, you two!" Professor Diggswell waved Sam and David forward. "This is my camp, for the moment. Now that you're here, we'll probably be packing up soon enough."

Diggswell's camp consisted simply of three tents, one much larger than the others, ringed around a hastily assembled fire pit. The whole thing sat in an abandoned lot on the outer edge of the city.

"Are you...allowed to be here, sir?" Sam asked.

"Of course I am!" Diggswell told him. "Anyone is allowed in Goldenrod."

"No, I mean..." Sam groaned.

"He meant are you allowed to have this camp set up on this lot, sir." David clarified.

"Ooooh! Well, in that case, of course not!" Diggswell growled. "That would require funding, which the esteemed researchers and scientific institutes of this great region continuously refuse to give me!"

Marching forward, he pulled open the largest tent's flap and looked inside.

"But nobody is using this place and nobody cares that I am." Diggswell frowned and closed the flap, moving to the smaller tent on the left and looking in it as well.

"So, about payment...?" Sam asked.

"Oh, don't I wish they would give me some." Diggswell stood and closed his eyes, smiling dreamily at the thought. "Alas, I fear I will have to break the discovery before they do." He looked around, a look of annoyance crossing his face. "Where has that lad gotten off to?"

"What lad?" Sam asked. "It's just us here."

"Walter!" Diggswell called. "Walter, I hope you haven't abandoned me!"

"Wouldn't think of it, sir." Sam turned to spot a man in his late twenties leaning against the lot's entrance. David noticed him turn and followed suit. The man had short, slick black hair and was dressed in a black jacket and blue jeans, arms folded as he looked the pair of them over. "Who are these two?"

"There you are! This is Sammy and David." Diggswell patted both of them on the head. "They've kindly volunteered to take those extra assistant positions we've been talking about!"

"Oh?" Walter grinned. "That's good news! It's not easy finding people willing to put in the work for the promise of a payout, rather than an actual wage."

"Hold on..." Sam held up a hand. "What?"

"He didn't tell you?" Walter shook his head. "Professor, you have to be upfront with them." Stepping forward, he held out a hand. "I do apologize. I'm Walter Franklin, head assistant to the professor here."

"Did I misread you, or did you say there's no wage to this job?" David asked.

"I'm afraid not." Walter said sadly. "But don't you worry; once we prove the Professor right, there'll be money aplenty."

"I do wish your family would contribute more." Diggswell sighed. "Such backers...it would be a dream come true."

"I told you, my father has disowned me for my past mistakes." Walter sighed. "He won't have a thing to do with me."

"Your father?" Sam asked.

"He's quite rich." Walter said. "But like I said, we can't count on him. Now..." He held up a hand. "Before you two run out of this camp at the fear of not getting paid, at least allow us to explain just what Professor Diggswell's mission is."

Taking the two by the shoulder, he spun them around, guiding them to the large tent as Professor Diggswell went in ahead. Once they entered, the professor had a whiteboard set up. Turning to face them, he grinned.

"Sammy, David, I must ask you...what do you know about the legends of the Gods?"

* * *

_The Vanishing Shrine..._

"Celebi?" Sally entered the shrine and looked to its center room. The Legendary Pokémon turned to look to her.

'Hello, Sally.' he smiled. 'What brings you here?'

"Matt and I were attacked." Sally told him. "Didn't you detect it?"

'I did, yes.' Celebi held up a crystalline sphere. 'I watched the whole thing.'

"Oh...okay." Sally frowned. "Why didn't you tell the others?"

Celebi closed his eyes as Sally watched him. After a few moments, she tried reaching out telepathically, seeing if she could figure out what he was thinking.

'That won't do you any good.' Celebi told her. 'My connection to the goddess protects me from telepathic abilities; you won't be able to read my mind unless I want you to.'

"Sorry." Sally cringed. "I just don't understand."

'Of course.' Celebi sighed and floated down, landing on a pedestal near her. Sally turned and found he was at a level where she could look directly into his eyes. 'Sally...can you imagine knowing everything that is to be?'

"Well...no." Sally shook her head. "I can't."

'That's the life I live.' Celebi told her. 'I've seen it all, that which has happened and that which can happen. The future is full of possibilities...' He frowned. Sally saw a look of pure pain flash in his eyes. 'And a few unwavering absolutes. I have to be careful not to disturb those absolutes. The results could be...devastating.'

"Celebi?" Richard stuck his head in the room. Spotting their mentor, he entered, Phillip and Emma following behind. "Good, you're here. Any ideas yet, Sally?"

"No." She sighed. "I'm worried about him. What if he really doesn't come back?"

"We'll find him." Richard assured her. He looked to Celebi and frowned. "How about you? Any ideas from the time-hopper?"

'Rich, at some point you will have to drop this animosity you have towards me.' Celebi told him. 'I am on your side. I have explained about...'

"Yeah, yeah, the balance of time." Richard rolled his eyes. "I've heard it."

"Can you at least tell us what has happened to Matt?" Emma asked. "Maybe not where he vanished to, but what about how he vanished?"

'I'll say this much.' Celebi said. 'That creature, Ms. Haunter, stole his shadow. Unless you get it back, Matt will be...unlikely to return, let's say.'

"How do we do that?" Phillip asked. Celebi chuckled.

'I don't think I have to explain that one.' he said.

"Destroy the purse." Sally guessed. "That's what she used to capture it, wasn't it?" Celebi nodded.

'Correct.' he confirmed. 'And in doing so while he shadow-traveled, she has left Matt in a sort of limbo. You must free him.'

"How do we find Ms. Haunter?" Richard asked.

'She should be looking for you right about...' Celebi floated a viewing crystal up and stared at for a few seconds. 'Now.'

On cue, the image of Ms. Haunter standing in Azalea appeared on screen.

"Rangers!" She called. "I have your teammate." She held up her purse and wiggled it. "If you ever want to see him again, turn over your Eon Crystals, and I will free him."

"A likely story." Phillip shook his head. "Who's got money on her not keeping that promise?" Emma raised a hand.

"Let's get her." Richard nodded to the others.

"Wait!" Sally called. About to turn and run for the door, he stopped. "Let me go, alone."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Richard told her.

"I was the one who told Matt to come get you guys." Sally told them. "If I hadn't, maybe he wouldn't be lost right now in the first place. Let me try to fix it."

"That might be the worst case of blaming yourself for something you can't control I've ever heard." Phillip said. "We should all go."

'No.' Celebi broke in. 'Let Sally go ahead first.'

"What?" Richard frowned. "You're not serious."

'Do you trust me?' Celebi asked.

"Clearly, no." Richard scoffed.

'I wasn't asking you.' Celebi looked to Sally. 'You can do this. Go. The others will be waiting nearby if you need backup.'

"Thanks, Celebi." Sally nodded. "I'm on it."

* * *

_The Shadow World..._

Matt walked through the misty void, searching for anything that might provide an answer on how to get back to the Mortal World. Umbre floated alongside him, watching the mist warily as if it might form back into the beings from before.

"Don't worry." the Eon Spirit assured. "I'm certain your friends will find a way to free your shadow."

"You're awfully talkative." Matt noted. "I haven't heard more than a word from you ever since I picked up your crystal. Why the sudden change?"

"Because I know what it's like." Umbre said. "I was stuck in this emptiness for twenty years before I figured out how to control it and get back. All that time, alone, nobody to talk to...it was maddening."

Matt turned to look at the Umbreon spirit as he came to a stop on the ground.

"Not even the shadowy figures that inhabit this place wanted anything to do with me." he said. "For a time, I talked to myself, out-loud, just to hear something. But all that time, nobody but myself to talk to..." He shook his head. "I grew to hate the sound of my own voice."

"That's why you're always so quiet." Matt nodded.

"Excellent observation, Captain Obvious." Umbre chuckled. Matt was a bit surprised to hear it. "When I finally did get out, it was like my voice had become torture to me. I hate subjecting myself to it, and even more I hate subjecting others to it."

"Except for right now." Matt pointed out.

"Because if you do end up stuck in here a long time, I'd rather have you grow to hate my voice than your own." Umbre told him. "Last thing I want is for you to end up like me."

There was silence between the two of them before Umbre sighed.

"Do you really want to hear my story?" he asked. "Do you want to know why I ended up here all that time?"

"Of course I do." Matt nodded, taking a seat nearby him. "But only if you want to tell me."

"I wasn't born with the other Eon Spirits." Umbre told him. "I was born years earlier, in a different part of the world. I was the pet of a tribal queen, based deep in jungles that I'm fairly certain are unexplored to this day. My owner, she called herself Luna of the Moon. She was fascinated with this place." He indicated the void around them.

"She knew of the Shadow World?" Matt asked in surprise.

"She didn't call it that." Umbre told him. "She referred to it simply as the Void. But she was obsessed with its ability to be shaped by desire. She believed that if she could understand it, she could create a perfect world for her tribe. I believed in it too, for a time. I thought she was my friend." The Eon Spirit looked down sadly, a tear falling from his eye and vanishing into the void. "Matt, do you know how Eevee evolves to Umbreon?"

"It needs a close bond with a trainer, right?" Matt recalled. "At night, that produces Umbreon; in the day, Espeon."

"That's how close we were." Umbre nodded. "Enough to evolve me into Umbreon. But that was all part of her plan." Umbre growled. "She had figured out that this place is connected to desires and emotions. She believed that negative emotions were the key to entering it. So, she betrayed me. She let me know that she didn't truly care about me; only what I could do for her. And she..." He swallowed. "I had a brother...she took him away from me. Told me I needed and deserved nobody. I had to watch her do it, cut him down right in front of me."

Matt couldn't help but clench a fist hearing the story. Certainly, it topped the long list of horrid tales he'd heard of people mistreating Pokémon.

"It worked." Umbre said. "Somehow, she broke me enough that I slipped into the Shadow World. I couldn't make it back. I later realized it was because I didn't WANT to go back; this world could tell I had no desire to return, and so would not respond and open the path."

"What changed?" Matt asked. "Clearly, you made it back eventually. What made you want to come back?"

"Time." Umbre told him. "Twenty years of nothing, it's a long time to think about yourself, and those you've met. When I began to understand the truth, about how everyone has both light and dark in them, I was disgusted. Luna had been pure evil; surely she didn't have any light in her! But after all that time, I realized, she did. She really did want a better, perfect world for her people. She just didn't care if she had to shatter a few Pokémon's spirits to get it."

"That's not light." Matt shook his head.

"But it is." Umbre insisted. "Wanting a better world for anyone besides yourself IS light, even if it's accompanied by the darkness of accepting horrid acts to get it." The Umbreon sighed. "They call me the Pitch-Black Soul here, because I have so little light left in me. But it's there, and when I realized that, it dawned on me that if somebody could have as much darkness and little light in them, there must be others with as much light and little darkness. So, I finally returned."

"And that's when you met the other Spirits?" Matt asked.

"Yep." Umbre smiled. "Perfect examples. They're all beacons of light with only the smallest bit of darkness, every last one of them. And now that Celebi has made me into this, I still meet new ones. Like you."

Scooting forward, Matt wrapped his arms around Umbre and pulled him into a hug. The Eon Spirit stiffened for a moment before relaxing and letting it happen.

"Thank you for telling me." Matt told him. "I'm know you don't want me to pity you, so I'm not going to do the whole 'I'm sorry you had to suffer' thing. But I'm glad you were willing to let me listen."

"You know, you understand me, better than anyone I've met." Umbre smiled to himself. "You know what it's like to be alone, and all you do to help Pokémon that have suffered like me...well, there's a reason I chose you." Matt released him and slid back, smiling.

"I'm glad you did." he nodded. Umbre started to smile in return, but it quickly vanished. He looked past Matt, who turned and tried to ascertain what he was looking at. He could see nothing. "What is it?"

"Something's happening. Back in the Mortal World." Umbre told him. "There's a fight, right now."

Floating into the air, Umbre's eyes glowed and the mist started to form shapes. Two figures formed, one swinging a sword and slashing the other.

Back in the Mortal World, Sally hit the ground and rolled to a halt. Ms. Haunter swung her sword lazily.

"I asked for all the Eon Crystals." she chided. "Not one Ranger trying to fight me."

"The Crystals stay with us." Sally rose, Psycho Cutter in hand. "And you're going to release my friend's shadow, one way or the other."

"Don't make me laugh." Ms. Haunter grinned. "You don't have the power or skill to match me."

The others were gathered several blocks away, all hidden out of sight. On a closer roof, Richard's Noctowl observed the fight, ready to fly and send them running to the rescue if things got too dire.

Sally circled before leaping forward with a slash, Ms. Haunter raising her sword to defend.

"We'll see." Sally growled, shoving her back. Slashing out with her blade, she launched a telekinetic strike, but the Chaos Beast vanished before she could be hit. Sally flipped her sword around behind her back as she reappeared and tried to strike, narrowly blocking.

Holding back a hand, Sally unleashed a telekinetic pulse that knocked Ms. Haunter back. Spinning, she reached out and tried to use her telekinesis to pull the purse off her shoulder, but Ms. Haunter's hand clamped down on its strap before it could come off.

Laughing, she slashed out and a wave of shadow struck Sally, flinging her back once again.

"You want my secret weapon, do you?" Ms. Haunter taunted. Holding up the purse, she flipped it open. "Here you go!"

Sally's shadow vanished from her body, being sucked in before it clamped shut. Sally sprang up and drew back her blade.

"Ah ah ah." Ms. Haunter chided, wagging the purse. "I would think twice about fighting me. Now that I've got your shadow, it would take but a moment to destroy you."

Sally halted and Ms. Haunter grinned.

"That's right. All I have to do is destroy this purse, and you and your friend's shadows will be destroyed too. And you along with them!" she said.

Frowning under her helmet, Sally kept her sword drawn back. As her mind raced, debating whether Celebi was wrong or Ms. Haunter was bluffing, the Chaos Beast teleported behind her and brought her blade down on Sally's arm.

The Pink Ranger yelled in pain and her hand opened, her Psycho Cutter falling to the ground. She spun in time to take a kick to the stomach, followed by two more slashes to the chest. Ms. Haunter drew back her sword, shadow flaring around it as she slashed across Sally and sent her flying to the ground.

Sally's suit glowed and vanished as she tried to rise, her Morpher falling off and hitting the ground.

"I'll take that." Ms. Haunter teleported to the Morpher and Sally dove forward, snatching it up. The Chaos Beast grabbed her by the shoulder and flung her through the air, and she barely kept her grip on the Morpher as she hit the pavement painfully.

On the near roof, Richard's Noctowl rose into the air and turned. Before he could move more than a couple inches, a green glow surrounded him and he froze in place.

In the Shadow World, the view had become much clearer after Sally's shadow was taken. Matt was watching the battle play out.

"You have to go help her!" he told Umbre as Ms. Haunter marched towards the unmorphed Pink Ranger, seeming to be toying with her at this point.

"I can't leave!" Umbre told him. "The beings here will take you!"

"Just do it!" Matt snapped.

"No!" Umbre refused. "We have to find a way to get you back first."

Ms. Haunter teleported forward suddenly, appearing over Sally and stabbing down. Sally held up a hand and telekinetically held the blade back, the Chaos Beast slowly forcing it closer.

"Sally!" Matt yelled. He watched as her head turned and looked towards him.

In the Mortal World, Sally heard her name being yelled by a voice she swore was Matt's. Turning towards it, she saw nothing there. Ms. Haunter took the moment to push harder and Sally returned to forcing it back.

"Why fight?" Ms. Haunter grinned. "You're can't hold me away forever. And even if you could, I'd just destroy your shadow."

"You're bluffing." Sally told her.

"Am I?" Ms. Haunter grinned.

"Yes." Sally said simply. "You forget, I'm a telepath." Frowning, Ms. Haunter growled and pushed even harder.

"Then I'll just have to finish you this way." she snarled. Sally groaned and shoved with all her strength as the blade reached only an inch from her chest.

"Sally! If you can hear me, you have to keep fighting!" Matt's voice rang out again. Sally resisted the urge to look again. "You can beat this freak. Remember what Alicia said? You'll never grow stronger if you don't push yourself. Well, I believe in you, so push yourself until you're stronger than her!"

Ms. Haunter frowned as her blade started to be forced back.

"What?" She put even more force into it, but she couldn't stop the reversal. "What are you doing!?"

Yelling, Sally sent her flying, crashing against the side of a building and collapsing it on top of her. Staggering to her feet, she gasped for breath and looked around in confusion.

"Matt?" she asked, holding out a hand as it trying to find somebody invisible.

"I'm here." Matt responded. "Well, sorta." In the Shadow World, he raised his hand and met Sally's own. To his suprise, it felt solid.

Sally's eyes widened as something pressed against her hand. Quickly, she grasped it. A small circle of shadow appeared around the point they met, her hand vanishing from view.

"What?" Umbre floated up as Sally's hand appeared through a portal into the Shadow World, grasping Matt's own. "How is she doing that?"

"I don't know." Matt shook his head. "Sally, pull, with all your strength!"

"I'll try." Sally moved back, keeping ahold of Matt's hand. His arm appeared through the portal.

In the Shadow World, tendrils of shadow shot out of nowhere and wrapped around Matt's body, furious whispers filling his ears. Sally kept ahold of him, but he was pulled back. Her arm appeared back in the Shadow World.

"Hold on!" Umbre flew into action, soaring around and striking at the tendrils. Everywhere he touched one, it seemed to hiss in pain and recoiled, releasing its hold. "I'll hold them off as best I can!"

Sally started to gain ground, Matt's hand and arm making it back to the Mortal World once more. But for every lashing tendril that Umbre forced away, it seemed like three more showed up to take its place.

Sally wanted to add her telekinesis to the mix, but she was too nervous about accidentally hurting Matt by focusing it too hard. So instead, she focused it on herself, pulling her own body back and locking her hand down tighter.

"I won't let go!" she called. "Don't worry, Matt. I'll get you out!"

Matt felt himself starting to move backwards. There were too many shadows holding onto him, dragging him back. His body was starting to resemble a black mummy, there were so many. He tried to force himself forward as well, but it wouldn't do much.

"Don't worry." he reassured Sally, realizing they weren't going to be able to pull it off. "I know you did your best."

"We're not done yet." Sally told him. "Don't give up!"

Umbre shot into the air above, turning to face down.

"Tell her to pull as hard as she can on three!" he called. Matt relayed the message. "You'll have to count in sync with me." Matt nodded.

"One...two..." Umbre grew larger as they counted, his body turning robotic and dropping down. "Three!" On the call, his Zord form landed directly behind Matt, its paw coming down on the shadows behind his body. They all shot back for a moment as Sally yanked forward. The portal expanded as Matt vanished through it entirely.

In the Mortal World, Sally hit the ground as the opposite pull on Matt let up all at once. Matt landed on top of her, scrambling up and looking down at his hands.

"It worked..." He laughed as Sally rose and leaped forward, hugging her. "We did it!"

"You're back..." Sally laughed as well. "I was so worried we'd lost you for good." Stepping back, she wiped a tear from her eye. "But how?"

"I wish I knew that." Umbre appeared beside Matt, back in his spirit form, looking the two of them over. "I never imagined..."

"You talk now?" Sally asked. Umbre frowned, as if suddenly realizing.

"Uh..." He shook his head. "Anyway, good job." He muttered, vanishing back into Matt's crystal.

Roaring, Ms. Haunter burst out of the rubble, covered in dust. Glaring at Sally, her eyes shifted to Matt and she gasped.

"What?" She took a step back. "That's not possible!"

"Seeing is believing, isn't it?" Matt drew his Morpher. "You ready, Sally?"

"Let's get her." Sally grinned and drew her own.

"Bring on the power of Eon!" the two called, Morphing into their Ranger forms.

Back on the roof, the glow holding Noctowl in place faded and he flew on as if nothing had happened.

Forming their weapons, the two Rangers charged at Ms. Haunter, only for her to vanish from view. Holding out a hand, Sally lifted up the rubble pile she had been trapped under telekinetically and swirled it around them.

As the Chaos Beast reappeared. she found herself caught and battered by the flying stones. Yelling in surprise, she hit the ground, strugging to rise.

Matt dashed forward as Sally dropped the rubble, catching her on the legs with a slash of his claws wreathed in shadow. Sally sprang off Matt's shoulders, bringing her telekinesis-wreathed blade down on the staggering monster.

"You won't beat me!" she snarled, raising her blade and hurling a slash of shadow. Sally caught the blow with her sword and held it back.

"Go for it!" she called to Matt, holding out her other hand. Telekinetically, she flung him through the air, the Black Ranger flipping and landing behind Ms. Haunter. Grabbing her arms, he held her in place.

"Hey!" As she struggled against him, Sally flung the shadow slash aside and charged forward, slashing out and severing the purse's straps so she could yank it from her shoulder. Spinning, Matt flung Ms. Haunter away.

"All yours." Sally held out the purse. Matt nodded and slashed with his claws, splitting it into pieces. As they hit the ground, he and Sally's shadows rose and reattached to their bodies.

"No!" Ms. Haunter rose. "I'll destroy you for that!"

As she charged towards them, blasts of fire, lightning, and water struck her, knocking her down once more. Richard, Emma, and Phillip leaped onto the scene and landed beside the two.

"Took you long enough." Sally grinned.

"Noctowl came as soon as he saw you...demorph?" Richard looked between Sally and Matt. "You did it!" Emma laughed and patted Sally on the back.

"Huh...I guess it wasn't going as bad as he thought." Richard said.

"Oh it was." Sally assured him. "We can deal with that later." She turned to face Ms. Haunter. "First, let's deal with her."

"Right." Richard held up his hand. "Energies together!"

Above them, the energy of their crystals formed the Eon Cannon and it dropped into the Red Ranger's hands. The other Rangers took their positions and the weapon charged up.

"Eon Cannon, fire!" the team called, five beams of their colors blasting from the weapon's barrels and joining midflight into a rainbow sphere that slammed into Ms. Haunter and exploded. She iced over and hit the ground with an explosion, but it wasn't long before the chaotic ice cube rose up and reformed her at massive size.

"Not over yet." Matt touched his crystal. "Let's get her, Umbre!"

Umbre rose from the Black Eon Crystal and transformed into his Zord form, Matt leaping up inside. The other Eon Spirits appeared with him as the rest of the Rangers took their place.

Umbre leaped through the air as Ms. Haunter launched a shadow slash, passing over the attack and latching onto her leg with a Bite.

"Let go of me!" she snapped, trying to shake him off.

"Hey, Sally! Catch!" Matt called, Umbre spinning and hurl her through the air. Esper's eyes glowed as he held her in place.

"Got her!" Sally grinned. Esper's head dipped and raised as he slammed Ms. Haunter to the ground several times before dropping her.

"Let's form the Megazord." Richard suggested, the Rangers gripping their levers and channeled energy into them.

Flare jumped into the air, his body shifting upright as his head moved down onto the front where the chest would be. Esper and Umbre's legs folded up against their bodies and they flipped upright, their heads forming feet as the rest of them formed right and left legs and connected under the Flareon Zord. Jolt and Vapor's hindquarters shifted up into shoulders as the rest of them extended into arms, attaching to the side of the Flareon Zord on the right and left, respectively. From the top of the Flareon Zord rose a humanoid head, twin tassels styled like Flareon's fur blowing from its back.

Ms. Haunter staggered to her feet unsteadily as the five Eon Spirits' heads glowed on the Megazord.

"Eon Spirit Charge, go!" The Rangers called. The spiritual versions of the Zords shot forward from the Megazord. Esper and Umbre smashed through Ms. Haunter first from lower, followed by Jolt and Vapor coming down from above. Flare ended the attack, smashing through head-on in a fiery burst.

As they returned to the Megazord. Ms. Haunter's arms drooped and she toppled forward with a furious screech, freezing to ice and exploding as she hit the ground before them.

* * *

_Later, the Underwood Ranch..._

"That's crazy." Sally shook her head in disbelief. "And you go through that place every time you shadow travel?"

"Pretty much." Matt nodded, having just finished explaining where he was trapped. "But I didn't know the exact nature of it until now. And, you know, I can usually control when I exit. Thanks again for pulling me out of that."

"Anytime." Sally frowned. "Though what I'm curious about is just HOW I did that."

"I don't know." Matt shrugged. "Umbre didn't either." Matt drew his Morpher and looked at the crystal in it. "Any ideas?"

'None.' Umbre's voice echoed out into Matt's mind. 'I know traveling between them takes a connection on both sides. Somehow, you two were able to make a connection with each other.' Matt relayed the information and Sally smiled.

"I do love to connect with people." she said. A thoughtful look came over her. "Maybe..."

"Thanks Arceus you two are here!" Alicia's voice interrupted whatever thought Sally was having. Running up to them, she hugged Matt. "Glad to see you're safe."

"Glad to be safe." Matt nodded. "What's up?"

"So, uh, that Rattata has been trying to escape." Alicia told him. "I had to put him in the chamber. I was hoping Sally could talk to him."

"On it." Sally nodded. "Let's go."

The trio entered the barn, where at the back sat the pride of the Underwood Ranch: a room-sized windowed chamber designed out of the same technology as a Pokéball. Its freqency could be altered to match that of whatever ball was plugged into it, thus allowing the Pokémon inside to be 'released' into it without having to actually open the ball, and ensuring that they would not think of escape. It was the perfect way to talk to them and ease them into life on the ranch if they needed it. The chamber had taken a hefty chunk of the money Matt had used to set this place up.

Alicia briefly disconnected the Rattata's ball, pulling it back inside so that Sally could enter. The door couldn't open when it was active. Once she was in, it was hooked up again and the Rattata was released into the room with her. She and Matt watched through the windows as she knelt beside the Pokémon, conversing with it.

After a few minutes, Sally waved to them and they disconnected the ball again so she could exit. When she did, her expression was troubled.

"What is it?" Matt asked.

"He says...he already has a trainer." Sally told him. "He was stolen by the person the Elite Four found him with."

"Well, then we'll have to find them." Alicia said. "Where?"

"Some place called Lost Teddiursa Orphanage." Sally said. "But...he said his trainer is in trouble, and he had to get back to save them from the bad people."

* * *

_**Next time on Poké Rangers: Eon Force...**_

?: I'm from Lost Teddirusa Orphanage. We have to find my Pokémon, and save my friends from the bad people!

Matt: The Remnants. They're a new criminal organization that's popped up recently, supposedly with a number of ex-Team Rocket members among them.

Mask of Ice: Find the Red Ranger and use his power to enhance your own.

Richard: What are you doing here?

?: What does it look like I'm doing here, Richie?

?: Red Ranger! You're mine!

_**Chapter 7: Fired Up**_

(A/N: Another upload for y'all this week. I've now completely finalized the planned schedule for the rest of this story; I'm including it at the end of this chapter just so you guys know exactly when to expect me to upload. It's mostly every two weeks, but there are some back-to-back weeks and even a three-week break here and there, so if you're ever wondering where the next upload is, please, feel free to refer back to this and see when it's planned. Anyway, this was certainly an interesting chapter to write. It's kinda funny, we're in the middle of character chapters (having covered Emma and Phillip previously) and this was supposed to be Matt's, but it ended up being almost more about Umbre instead. I think it's because Matt has already been established pretty well, and the only other stuff to go into with him is all tied too closely to his backstory, which we aren't quite ready to delve into yet. In any case, I hope you all enjoyed it. Be sure to leave a review with your thoughts on the chapter and the story in general and I'll see you all next time. Mewtwo, out!)

Eon Force Trivia #4: The five planes form an hourglass shape. The Shadow World is the center and smallest plane; the Mortal World and Underworld are far larger than it, and the Celestial and Infernal Worlds dwarf even them.

* * *

_**Chapter Schedule**_

**2020**

Chapter 7-Feb 24

Chapter 8-Mar 9

Chapter 9-Mar 23

Chapter 10-Apr 6

Chapter 11-Apr 20

Chapter 12-May 4

Chapter 13-May 11

Chapter 14-May 18

Chapter 15-Jun 1

Chapter 16-Jun 15

Chapter 17-Jun 29

Chapter 18-Jul 13

Chapter 19-Jul 27

Chapter 20-Aug 10

Chapter 21-Aug 24

Chapter 22-Sept 14

Chapter 23-Sept 21

Chapter 24-Oct 5

Chapter 25-Oct 19

Chapter 26-Nov 2

Chapter 27-Nov 16

Chapter 28-Nov 30

Chapter 29-Dec 14

Chapter 30-Dec 28

**2021**

Chapter 31-Jan 11

Chapter 32-Jan 25

Chapter 33-Feb 1

Chapter 34-Feb 8

Chapter 35-Feb 22

Chapter 36-Mar 8

Chapter 37-Mar 22

Chapter 38-Apr 5

Chapter 39-Apr 19

Chapter 40-Apr 26

Chapter 41-May 10

Chapter 42-May 24

Chapter 43-Jun 7

Chapter 44-Jun 21

Chapter 45-Jul 5

Chapter 46-Jul 19

Chapter 47-Aug 2

Chapter 48-Aug 16

Chapter 49-Aug 23

Chapter 50-Aug 30


	7. Fired Up

_Previously on Poké Rangers: Eon Force..._

_ The Underwood Ranch was visited by Bruno, a member of the Johto Elite Four, who revealed the existence of a new criminal group called the Remnants...and that fellow Elite Four members Karen and Will suspected Matt of being a member. Meanwhile, Mask of Ice sent Ms. Haunter to trap Matt in the Shadow World, leaving the rest of the team more vulnerable. Matt was protected in the mysterous plane by Umbre, who revealed his troubled past, until Sally was able to free Matt, a feat that confused even Umbre. With another victory over Mask of Ice in the books, however, it seems there are other villains afoot..._

* * *

_Azalea Town..._

It was about an hour after Sally had rescued Matt from the Shadow World and the Rangers had defeated Ms. Haunter for good. By this point, Matt had told the others the story and Richard had split off. He was wandering the streets aimlessly, thinking about Celebi.

This whole situation seemed off to him. Celebi had recruited them to save the world, to protect everyone from the Mask of Ice's evil. Richard had no doubt about the nobility of that mission. But in spite of it, Celebi refused to give them even the slightest forewarning about dangerous situations, even though he admitted he knew about them beforehand. Supposedly it was to keep from changing the future, but surely a slight heads up couldn't change too much, could it?

Then there was the whole business with Sally facing Ms. Haunter alone. Celebi had agreed to that, even against he and Phil's protests, and set up the idea that they would wait nearby as backup. And yet, according to the events Sally laid out, Richard's Noctowl took way longer than it should've to reach them.

The Pokémon itself was adamant that he had come straight to them as requested, and Richard believed him. But something about the timeframe didn't add up, and who was the only one they knew who could mess with time in any capacity? Celebi.

Richard was so distracted by his thoughts, he didn't even notice the figure approaching until he felt a tug on his shirt sleeve. Turning, he found himself looking down at a boy of about eight years old, dressed in a yellow shirt, white shorts, and sneakers. He had brown hair that seemed like it hadn't been brushed this morning, haphazardly tangling around.

"Uh, hello?" Richard knelt. "Did you need something?"

"Y...you...are you Rich?" the boy asked stutteringly.

"That's me, yes. Richard Franklin." Richard nodded and smiled. "And you are...?"

"I...I'm Joey." he introduced himself. "I need your help."

"Okaaay." Richard said. "What's the problem? Where are your parents?"

"They're not around anymore." Joey said sadly. "They died."

"Oh...I'm so sorry." Richard frowned. "Then, where do you live? Who takes care of you? And how did you know who I am?"

"I'm from Lost Teddirusa Orphanage." Joey said. "My friends, they told me about you. Said you show up there a lot to help them."

As soon as he heard the words, Richard's mind was yanked back. Memories flashed through his head of a time long in the past, what felt like another life. Him as a young boy, sitting on the steps in front of a building with those same words over the door alongside a young girl with fiery red hair, the two of them exchanging silver bracelets. His hand wandered down to his wrist and rubbed at the band that he still wore there. Not real silver; it was made of painted plastic. The paint was chipped off in a lot of places now, but he refused to have it redone.

Even though it had been ten years since his adoption, Richard still remembered the place. He made a trip up to it every few months. Nobody he knew was still there, but he insisted on checking up on the children there on a regular basis, seeing if they needed anything.

"You must be new." Richard smiled. "I've never seen you there...but that's in Violet City. How did you get here?"

"I ran." Joey told him. He grabbed Richard's sleeve again. "Please! You have to come with me! We have to find my Pokémon, and save my friends from the bad people!"

* * *

**(Theme Song inspired by Power Rangers: Wild Force Opening)**

***beat begins with a strange ethereal pulse (replace all roars with such) before quickly building into a rock beat*** _(The Eon Crystals awake and float into the air)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!**_ (The five Rangers enter the Vanishing Shrine...)_

**Eon Crystals are forever!** _(...and are bonded with their respective Eon Crystal.)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!** _(All five Rangers' helmets appear to complete their morphing sequences)_

**We'll defend Johto together!** _(The five pose together as an explosion bursts behind them.)_

**Eon Force! Eon Force!**_ (Various scenes of the unmorphed Rangers using their powers)_

**Ancient powers have awakened; (Go!)**_ (Richard tosses a basketball into a hoop, his Cyndaquil letting off a showy burst as it swishes. Turning to the camera, he flashes a thumbs up as the Red Ranger and Flare are shown.)_

**Eon Force gonna save them. (Eon Force!)**_ (Sally steps off the bus into Azalea Town with her Mimikyu right behind. Noticing the camera, she waves as the Pink Ranger and Esper are shown.)_

**Our whole timeline in danger; (Go!)**_ (Phillip reaches out and pulls a plastic bottle from a river, dropping it into a bag his Croconaw is carrying. Seeing the camera, he nods as the Blue Ranger and Vapor are shown.)_

**We will save **_(Emma is working on an explosive in a lab with her Voltorb on the table observing. She jumps back from a spark and grins at the camera as the Yellow Ranger and Jolt are shown.)_

**this world!**_ (Matt looks over the Underwood Ranch as his Tyranitar walks up beside him. Petting her, he sees the camera and smiles as the Black Ranger and Umbre are shown.)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!**_ (Sam and David laugh together in Azalea Town/Alicia grins and raises a Pokéball)_

**Eon Crystals are forever! **_(The Rangers summon their weapons.)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers! **_(The team forms the Eon Cannon and charges it up...)_

**We'll defend Johto together!**_ (...before firing its blast forward.)_

***guitar riff***_ (Celebi and Hypnotica are talking in the shrine, Xactowl bows to Mask of Ice in his lair.)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!**_ (The Eon Zords join together into the Eon Force Megazord...)_

**We'll defend Johto together!**_ (...that is then shown using the Eon Spirit Charge.)_

**Eon...Force! Eon Force!**_ (All five Rangers pose together as the Eon Zords appear behind them, followed by the logo being shown (use your imagination, cuz I don't have the artistic skill to draw one))_

* * *

_The Underwood Ranch..._

"Everything all set?" Sally asked as Matt climbed into the driver's seat of his car. She was sitting in the passenger's seat, Rattata's ball on her lap.

"Yep." Matt nodded. "We should be good to be gone for a few days if it comes down to it."

Alicia leaned over and looked in Matt's open window, frowning.

"I don't like this, you guys going off to do this alone." she said. "What if something happens?"

"Alicia, we're Poké Rangers." Matt reminded her. "We fight monsters created from pure Chaos. I'm pretty sure we can handle some 'bad people'."

"Somebody's got to stay here, keep things going." Sally said. "I'm sorry we've had to stick you with that so much."

"No, it's fine." Alicia sighed. "I just don't feel right, not going with you." Stepping back, she moved to the back seats of the car and opened the door.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked curiously, turning in his seat. Alicia drew a Pokéball and in a flash of light, her Slowking was sitting in the back of the vehicle.

"Take Doc with you." she told Matt, tossing his empty Pokéball in. "He's super-smart. Maybe he can help you figure out what all's going on up there." She looked in towards the Slowking. "Doc, help them however you can, okay?"

'Sure thing, Alicia.' Doc's telepathic response emanated out. Sally glanced back at him curiously. The Slowking winked at her. 'Don't worry; I'll make sure your friends don't get into TOO much trouble.'

"Good." Alicia nodded in appreciation. "Thanks." She started to step back, but snapped her fingers and turned. "Oh, and Sally? Since you're going to be in Violet City, I should mention that the Gym Leader there, Falkner, is generally reccomended as the first for new trainers looking to start facing Gym Leaders. If you're up for it, you should challenge him while you're there."

"Okay." Sally nodded. "Do you think I'm ready?"

"I do." Alicia smiled. "You have real potential. I hope you go for it. I'd love to see you in the tournament later this year."

"If you say so." Sally grinned. "I'll do my best." Nodding, Alicia finally stepped away from the vehicle and waved.

"Good luck, guys!" she called as they pulled out, waving back as they exited the gate and set off for the city of Violet.

'So...' Leaning forward, Doc stuck his head up between the seats and looked to Sally. 'You're a telepath too?'

"Yeah." Sally glanced over at him. "Did you read that from my mind?"

'No, but you didn't freak out when you heard my voice in your head.' Doc said. 'Usually a good sign. People typically aren't too comfortable hearing ol' Doc's voice in their head.'

"Right." Sally nodded. "Say, why does Alicia call you Doc, anyway?" Doc chuckled.

'Well, that would be because I know a lot about healing and medical stuff.' he told her. 'That's how I came to join her team. Few years back, before she enrolled in school, she was on her Pokémon Journey and fell down a ravine. Busted her leg up pretty badly. I was just a wild Slowpoke when she landed near my home, but even back then I had a fascination with healing. Probably should've been born a Chansey or something.'

"And you took care of her?" Sally guessed.

'Right.' The Slowking smiled in remembrance. 'Most of my brothers were too lazy or dopey to bother, but I did what I could. I advised her on how to patch herself up, collected herbs and berries to help heal and nourish her. She started calling me Doc as a joke because of how serious I was about making sure she healed properly. Well, the name stuck and after she was all fixed up, I decided to go along with her.'

"And help her win the Championship." Sally grinned.

'When we reached that point, yeah.' Doc laughed. 'Once this Shellder bit onto my head and I evolved, I became the strategist of the team. I spent a lot of time before big fights going over plans with the others.' He glanced down at the two Pokéballs on Sally's waist. 'Speaking of which, that gives me an idea.'

"What?" Sally followed his gaze.

'I could talk to them, if you'd like.' Doc offered. 'Give them some suggestions for when you face Falkner, come up with some plans?'

"I'm a bit too distracted to focus on that right now, I think." Sally told him. "But you can talk with them if you want to, share what you come up with later." She pulled the two Pokéballs and held them back. "Mimikyu hates being inside this thing anyway; he'd enjoy the chance to get out again."

Sitting back, Doc pushed the center of both Pokéballs, releasing Mimikyu and Larvitar into the backseat with Doc.

'Hello, little guys. It's good to meet you both.' The Slowking looked from Larvitar to Mimikyu. 'Huh. You're a strange Pikachu.'

'I'm a Mimikyu.' Mimikyu told him. 'Who are you?'

'I'm Doc.' he introduced himself. 'Friend of Alicia's. You know her, right?' The two Pokémon nodded.

"He's going to help you prepare for our first Gym Battle." Sally called back. "Be sure to listen to what he has to say."

Looking sideways, she caught a brief glimpse of Matt watching her and grinning to himself.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." he shook his head. "Just, you know, admiring your abilities."

"Well, how about admiring the road?" she asked, reaching over and pulling the steering wheel as they almost crossed the center. Matt got them back on track.

"Sorry." he apologized. "I just am always amazed watching you just talk to Pokémon. I don't think it'll ever stop being fascinating."

Sally felt Mimikyu's tendril poke at her arm.

'Hey, Sally?' She couldn't see Mimikyu's expression when she looked back, for obvious reasons, but she could swear from his tone he was grinning. 'Call me crazy, but I think Matt has a crush on you.' he said, shifting into a singsong tone.

"What!?" Sally blushed. "Shush, you! Aren't you supposed to be listening to him?" She pointed at Doc and Mimikyu laughed as he turned back to face him. Sally turned back forward, trying to shake the thought from her head.

"Sally?" She turned as Matt spoke.

"Y...yeah?" she asked, slightly nervous. Matt nodded at the road ahead.

"Look who it is." he told her. Sally looked through the windshield and caught sight of a familiar figure, riding a motorcyle not far ahead of them.

"Huh. What's he doing heading this way?" She blinked in surprise. "Well, what are you waiting for?" She elbowed Matt in the arm gently. "Catch up to him! Let's get his attention."

* * *

_10 years prior..._

"Vicky?" Standing on a dresser amidst a dusty attic, seven year old Richard reached up and shifted a thin piece of wood aside, revealing a hole in the ceiling. "Vicky, you up there?" he called. There was no response. "Hoothoot, is she there?"

Richard's Pokémon flew up through the hole and looked around before dropping back down and nodding. Grabbing onto Richard's shoulder, it lifted him up through the opening and set him down on the three-story building's rickety roof.

He spotted his best friend at the edge, sitting with her legs dangling over the side. He wasn't surprised. The two of them often came up here when they needed to get away from their troubles, and certainly they had never been more troubled than now.

"Hey." Richard carefully made his way across the roof, making sure to avoid the particularly weak spots, and took a seat beside her. His Hoothoot landed nearby. On the other side of Vicky, a Growlithe briefly looked up before laying back down in indifference as it recognized them. One of its eyes was permenantly shut, the result of a fight with a wild Houndoom that had tried to attack them one time they snuck out.

Victoria turned to look at Richard, her grey eyes red and gleaming. She had clearly been crying recently. Her red hair blew in the breeze as she sniffed.

"Richie. What do you want?" she sighed.

"It's my last day." He told her. "The Franklins are coming to pick me up tomorrorow."

"Yeah." She said curtly. "Good for you."

"Come on, Vicky." he pleaded. "You know I don't want to leave you. I can't help that I'm getting adopted!"

"Why can't they take me too, Richie!?" She demanded, grabbing his arm. "They're the richest family in Johto! They could afford both of us. We could be brother and sister, for real!"

"I know." Richard reached up to place his hand on hers. "But they only want me. I don't know why."

"Just not good enough, I guess." Victoria muttered, looking away. "Wasn't good enough for my mom either."

"Hey, don't be like that." Richard scooted closer and put his am around her. "You're good enough for me."

"But what does that mean now, Richie? You'll be gone." After a moment of silence, she kicked the back of her foot against the gutter, denting it. "I hate this place, you know?"

"Yeah. We both do." Richard frowned. "Wouldn't be so bad if the adults cared."

"But they don't." Victoria finished. "Drunk half the time, crazy the rest." Her hand idly picked at a shingle. "You know what I wish?"

"You wish you could change it." Richard answered.

"I wish I could change it." she said at the same time. "I wish I had the power to do something, fix anything. But I'm just some penniless orphan, and Growlithe is too weak and half-blind. I can't stand up to anything."

"You can with support." Richard told her. "And that's me." Smiling, he raised an arm and waggled the bracelet there. "I may be going, but we'll always be together, right?"

Breaking down, Victoria turned and wrapped her arms around Richard, hugging him tight. He returned it.

"Don't you ever forget about me, Richie." she told him. "Don't you dare forget me!"

"I could never." Richard told her. Raising his arm, he tapped their bracelets together. "Not in a thousand years."

* * *

_Present day..._

As it usually did whenever he was on his way to the orphanage, Richard's mind couldn't help but wander to the past. It seemed like a lifetime ago that he had left.

After the Franklins adopted him, he had tried to convince them to go back and adopt Victoria too, but they wouldn't hear of it. They wouldn't let him visit for a long time, but he did eventually convince them to buy the orphanage itself, and renovate it. The building was repaired and the incompetent staff was fired and replaced with a more professional crew. These days, the place had a far better reputation.

Still, it was several years before Richard was old enough that his new parents were comfortable with him traveling to another city alone. He had written to her constantly up until that point, but strangely, she never seemed to write back. When he was finally able to return and visit, Victoria was gone. He heard she had run away and nobody knew where she was.

Naturally, he had looked into it. He'd tried his damndest to track down wherever she had gotten off to, but he never was able to find her. He still hoped that someday she would turn up again.

"Uh, Rich?" Joey's voice and tugging hand pulled him out of his thoughts. The young boy was sitting in a sidecar that Richard had hooked up to his motorcycle. "I think those guys want your attention."

Richard glanced over to find a car driving alongside him, Matt waving from the driver's seat. Sally leaned forward on the passenger side and waved at him as well. Grinning, Richard returned the greeting and pulled to a stop along the side of the road, the two of them pulling in behind him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Richard asked as they stepped out of the vehicle.

"On our way to Violet City." Matt told him. "You?"

"Same." Rich nodded to Joey sitting in the sidecar. "This is Joey. He's an orphan, needs some help, so I thought I'd go ahead and see what was up."

"Hold on a second..." Sally looked to Joey and stared for a moment. "Matt, this is the guy!"

"What?" Matt turned to her in confusion.

"You're missing a Rattata, right?" Sally asked. Joey's eyes widened and he nodded confirmation. Sally pulled out the Pokéball and released it. "Would this happen to be it?"

"Rattata!" Joey leaped out of the sidecar and ran for the Pokémon, which charged to meet him and leapt into his arms. "You're okay!'

"Where did you guys get him?" Richard asked in surprise.

"Elite Four found him on, well, it's a long story." Matt said. "Probably standing along the road isn't the best place to tell it."

"Right." Richard nodded. "Let's get to Violet City. We'll exchange stories there."

* * *

_Mask of Ice's lair..._

A figure sat alone a small side cave within the cavernous lair, hidden mostly in the shadows. This place was dark, only lit by a couple of candles that sat on a shrine.

The figure's hand reached out and rubbed an empty Pokéball that sat in it sadly.

"The Poké Rangers continue to stand in my way." he said. "But do not worry. I will obtain the crystals, and then, I will fix everything." Sitting back in his seat, he sighed. "Your fate will be changed. I don't care what Celebi says."

"Sire." Xactowl entered the room.

"I thought I told you not to disturb me." the figure growled.

"I do apologize." Xactowl bowed. "But three of the Rangers are on the move, heading north to Violet City. I thought you'd want to know."

After a moment of silence, the figure reached down beside him and picked up his Ice Staff. In a swirl of cold air, his appearance changed and he rose, turning around as Mask of Ice once more.

"Show me." he commanded.

Xactowl led the way back into the lair proper, where he held up a viewing sphere. An image of Richard on his bike and the others in their car flickered into view within it, on the road and fast approaching their destination.

"What are they doing?" Mask of Ice asked.

"I'm not sure." Xactowl told him. "They've got some kid with them." The image zoomed in on the motorcycle's sidecar. "Don't know who he is."

"Hmm." Mask of Ice tapped his mask thoughtfully. "Well, if it's just the three of them, maybe it's a prime opportunity to attack."

"What's the plan?" Xactowl asked as Mask of Ice started walking towards the statue chamber.

"The Red Ranger." Mask of Ice said. "We may be able to turn his powers against him, if we had the right creature..." He looked over the collection of options they had available before growling. "No. None of these will do."

"Somebody new?" Xactowl asked with a raised brow.

"Looks that way." Mask of Ice held up staff, chaotic energy beginning to flow around it. "Ditgle, masterful maker of monsters, wherever you have gone, I call upon you once more!" The energy flowed faster, humming as it spiraled around his staff. "Return! Return, and create!"

In front of them, a dark red portal opened and a new creature rose out of it. He mostly resembled a Smeargle, but taller and lankier. His tail dripped with pink Ditto-like goo and when he looked up, his face was the constantly shifting mass of a Ditto as well.

"Mask of Ice..." he greeted in a surprisingly high-pitched voice. His face shifted into a replica of Mask of Ice's own. "Why have you summoned me back here? I had important business I was dealing with."

"I need a new Chaos Beast." Mask of Ice told him, lowering his staff.

"What, the collection I gave you isn't good enough? Used them all up?" Ditgle laughed gleefully. "How delightful! You know, I always find it amusing when..."

"I have plenty left." Mask of Ice assured him. "I just need something very specific."

After Mask of Ice explained what he was looking for, Ditgle scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Yes...yes, I believe I know just what to do!" he declared.

"Then do it." Xactowl told him. Ditgle turned towards him, his face transforming into Xactowl's.

"The canvas first. Surely you know how this goes." Ditgle giggled and waved at the empty ground.

"Of course." Mask of Ice pointed his staff and fired a beam of ice, creating a large block roughly the size of a person. Stepping up to it, Ditgle grabbed his tail and began to draw an image on it, humming cheerfully as he worked.

After just over a minute, he stepped and admired his work, nodding in satisfaction. Palm glowing, he pressed it to the block and in a flash it transformed into a frozen statue.

"I give you your newest minion, Florales!" Ditgle bowed. "Please, hold the applause."

"Perfect." Mask of Ice aimed his staff and fired into the statue. "Come to life, Florales! I have a mission for you!"

The chaotic energy of his staff entered the statue and it came to life, transforming into a large green creature. His whole body was wrapped in leaves, with only his yellow eyes and a Sunflora-shaped blaster attached to his right hand peeking out. Nine longer leaves stretched out from the small of his back like tails.

"Master." Florales knelt before Mask of Ice. "Give me your commands, and I will execute them."

"Go to Violet City." Mask of Ice commanded. "Find the Red Ranger and use his power to enhance your own. Then, destroy him and his fellow Rangers, and bring their crystals back to me."

"It will be done." Standing, Florales nodded and froze over, vanishing from view.

"Well, it's been a fun visit." Ditgle said, rubbing his hands together. "But I have to get back. There's work to be done."

"Actually, I want you to stay here." Mask of Ice told him. "I'm beginning to think this fight with the Rangers will be a protracted war. I may run low on creatures or need something more powerful in the near future."

The smile disappeared from Ditgle's face and he stepped forward.

"Let me remind you..." His voice dropped to a much deeper tone. "That I only serve one master, and it's not you. I help you because I choose to. You should be careful who you give orders to."

Turning, Ditgle stepped away and Mask of Ice slammed his staff to the ground. A wave of ice surged out and froze Ditgle's legs, trapping his lower body in ice. He turned his head and smiled maliciously.

"Oh, that was a mistake." he said somberly. "You're not gonna like it when my master hears about this."

"Sire, he's probably right." Xactowl stepped closer. "He's an Agent of Chaos. They work directly for Giratina himself. That's not somebody you want to make an enemy of."

"I'm not in a very happy mood today, Xactowl. What have I told you about questioning me?" Mask of Ice asked, holding his staff out. Xactowl swallowed and stepped back.

"I'm sorry. I am merely doing what I was made for, and offering advice." he explained. "Whether you choose to follow that advice is up to you."

"You should listen to him." Ditgle growled. "Let me go now, and maybe, just because I like you, I'll think about not telling Giratina."

"No." Mask of Ice stepped forward. "I'm not going to listen to him, but YOU will listen to me."

Thrusting his staff out, he pressed the tip against Ditgle's head and the demon roared in pain as a layer of ice crossed it. Within moments, he stopped his thrashing as a mask identical to Mask of Ice's own formed over him.

"Who do you serve?" Mask of Ice asked.

"You, master." Ditgle looked to him, his eyes flashing red. Nodding, Mask of Ice tapped his staff against the floor and the ice trapping him melted away.

"Good. Now, you will stay here and await further orders." he commanded. "Xactowl, come. We must observe Florales' mission."

As the two of them left the room, Ditgle took a seat by the wall and stayed there, unmoving, awaiting his next command.

* * *

_Violet City..._

"Take a seat." Richard indicated a table in the city's Pokémon center. Matt and Sally took seats along one side while Joey slid in on the other, his Rattata on his shoulder. Richard took a spot beside him. "So, where do we begin?"

"How about with you?" Matt asked Joey. "We got bits and pieces from Rattata, but he wasn't able to give a full picture."

"You...talked to Rattata?" Joey asked in confusion.

"I can understand Pokémon." Sally told him, leaving it at that rather than explaining the reasons for such. "But maybe you can fill in the blanks. Who are these bad people?"

"I don't know." Joey shook his head. "Somebody showed up at the orphanage about a week ago. I didn't see them, but they seemed to have all the grownups in a stir. Next day, the bad people showed up."

"Can you describe them?" Richard asked.

"Kinda." Joey frowned. "They're all dressed the same."

"Let me guess." Matt said. "Black uniform, white stripes on the arms, broken R symbol on the chest?"

"Yeah!" Joey nodded eagerly. "That's them!"

"Do you know them?" Richard asked.

"The Remnants." Matt explained. "They're a new criminal organization that's popped up recently, supposedly with a number of ex-Team Rocket members among them. They were the ones the Elite Four got Joey's Rattata from."

"What do they want with an orphanage?" Richard wondered.

"They tied up all the grownups and locked them in the basement." Joey explained. "And the rest of us, they took our Pokémon and demanded we join them. Only way to get them back."

"Surprising you didn't." Sally noted. "You really care about Rattata a lot."

"I was trying to get him back myself." Joey said. "I've always been good at sneaking into places I'm not supposed to be. I thought I could get him." A tear slipped from his eye. "Then I couldn't find him...I thought I'd lost him."

"Tata..." Rattata nuzzled against him comfortingly.

"This is low." Sally growled. "Recruiting children? Holding their Pokémon hostage?"

"Not surprising though." Matt said. "Team Rocket operated much the same way. It seems they haven't changed much under their new name."

"I need to make a call." Richard stood up. "I'll be right back." As he walked away, pulling out his cell phone and dialing, Joey leaned forward.

"So, what are you guys going to do?" he asked.

"Well, isn't that obvious?" Matt smiled. "We're going to the orphanage and if the Remnants are still there, we're kicking them out."

"You can't just go!" Joey told them. "They're bad people! They might hurt you!"

"Worth the risk." Matt shrugged. "Besides, you said you're good at sneaking into places, yeah?"

"...you want me to go back there?" Joey asked, suddenly fearful for himself more than them.

"If you're up to it." Matt nodded. "We could use somebody who knows the place."

"I...I don't..." Joey trembled and shook his head. "No! I can't!"

"Okay, that's alright." Sally assured. "We'll find another way. You can stay here; we'll ask Nurse Joy to watch over you."

Richard came walking back towards them, frowning.

"Alright. I'll see you soon." He hung up and sighed, taking a seat.

"Something else wrong?" Matt asked.

"I called my dad, let him know what's happening." Richard said. "He's gonna get somebody on the case."

"How long will that take?" Sally asked.

"Who knows?" Richard shook his head. "In any case, I'm not waiting. I'm going there myself."

"We'll come too." Matt stood. "We were just discussing that while you were calling."

"Joey, we'll come back and get you when it's safe." Sally told him. "Until then, you and Rattata just stay here, okay?"

"Okay." he said quietly. "Be careful."

"Careful as I always am." Richard nodded, turning to walk away. Sally walked over to Nurse Joy to ask her to keep an eye on Joey until they got back.

"I've yet to see you be especially careful." Matt pointed out as they waited by the door for her.

"Hey, let me comfort the kid." Richard grinned.

"Wish he wasn't too scared to come." Matt frowned. "It'd be useful to have somebody who knows the place with us."

"Hey, we are three people with very unique abilities." Richard reminded him, subtly holding up a finger and letting it briefly flicker with flames. "And besides, we do have somebody. You have me."

"You?" Matt raised an eyebrow. Richard chuckled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Matt, my family owns that orphanage." he explained. "And I lived there for several years before they adopted me. Trust me, I know it like the back of my flaming hand."

"Really?" Matt asked in interest. "I didn't know you were adopted." Richard shrugged.

"Yeah, well, that's because you've never met my parents." He tapped his dark skin. "It's REAL obvious. They couldn't be much whiter if they tried." He folded his arms and smiled. "I owe them just about everything. They took me in, raised me, made me into what I am today. I don't know where I'd be right now without them."

"They sound like great people." Matt said before frowning thoughtfully.

"What's wrong?" Richard asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking about, well, parents." he sighed.

"Yours not the best?" Richard guessed.

"I don't even remember mine." Matt told him. "Anyway, it's nothing. We have more important things to focus on right now."

"All set." Sally notified as she walked up to them. "We ready to go?"

"Let's do it." Richard nodded, holding the door open. The two of them walked out and Richard followed by, his crystal starting to glow slightly in his pocket.

'Hey, Rich? Can we talk?' Flare's voice spoke into his head.

"Not in public..." Richard muttered, looking around at the street of people. Spying an alley, he nodded. "Hey, you guys know where the place is, right?" he asked Matt and Sally.

"Yeah. We looked it up so we could bring Ratatta back." Sally nodded.

"Well, you go on ahead." he told them. "I'm going to take a different route that'll let me scope things out a bit more."

"You sure you won't need any help?" Matt asked.

"I'll meet you guys there and we'll form a plan." he said, dashing towards the darkened side path. "Wait for me!"

"Okay, if you say so!" Sally called back. "C'mon." She and Matt ran off towards the direction of the orphanage.

Once he was safely out of sight, Richard drew his Morpher and held it up as Flare emerged and landed beside him.

"What's up?" Richard asked.

"You sure you should be doing this?" Flare asked curiously. "I mean, your mission is against Mask of Ice, not these Remnants. Why should you get involved?"

"Because, what's the point of being a hero if you don't help everyone that you see in need, face every danger that rises?" Richard told him. "I didn't take this Morpher to fight Mask of Ice; I took it to protect everyone. He's just one of the many things that threatens people."

"Celebi probably won't be happy, you know." Flare told him, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Celebi probably already knows about it. Probably has for who knows how long." Richard countered. "What are you saying, that we shouldn't go?"

"No, I'm saying we definitely should. I can't wait to send these scum scurrying home!" Flare told him, now grinning fully. His smile quickly dropped. "I'm just saying, I hope you're really doing it for the right reasons, like you said."

"What other reason would I be doing it for?" Richard asked in confusion.

"Prove yourself." Flare sighed. "Look, we're connected. I get an impression of everything you feel. Who are you thinking about? Somebody you haven't seen in a long time?"

"Why do you want talk about that?" Rich asked. "She doesn't have anything to do with this." Flare stared at him with a raised brow until he finally sighed. "Her name is Victoria Jameson. She lived at the orphanage with me."

"Close friends?" Flare guessed.

"The closest." Rich smiled. "Both of us had been there since we were babies. My parents had died shortly after my birth, hers left and never came back. Neither of us had anyone else, but we always had each other's backs, no matter what. It was a rougher place back then. The adults running it at the time didn't care much for enforcing rules, so the kids just kinda did what they wanted. They divided out into groups, cliques, if you will, some meaner than others. Victoria and I, we helped each other survive." Pacing closer to the building, Richard leaned against it and sighed. "Then, when I was seven, I got adopted. I had to leave her behind."

"I bet that stung. Like her parents all over again." Flare noted. Richard closed his eyes.

"Yeah. I've thought about that a lot." He sighed. "I wanted to take her with me. I wanted to go back for her. But it was years before I was able to even visit. When I did, she was gone too."

"Somebody adopted her?" Flare asked.

"Nope." Richard shook his head. "They told me she had run away. I tried to track her down, never could." Letting out a tired breath, he looked to Flare, fiddling with his bracelet. "Why am I telling you all this, anyway?"

"Same reason you're really going to the orphanage." Flare said. "You're still worried about what happened to Victoria. You're mad at yourself for letting it happen. And you're trying to prove that you never forgot, that you still care about the place, and by extension her."

Richard wanted to argue against it, but he couldn't bring himself to. It would explain his visits every couple of months.

"You know..." Flare said. "My parents never wanted me to be a Flareon."

"Is that so?" Richard asked.

"Dad was a Vaporeon, mom was a Jolteon." Flare told him. "They hoped all of us would follow in their footsteps. Some of us were happy to do that, others had resigned themselves to it, but me? Lightning makes me anxious, and I'm terrified of water." He shook his head. "I couldn't stand the thought of either."

"So, how did you become a Flareon?" Richard inquired.

"Met our old trainer, Lutheran." Flare explained. "I was the first of us who ran into him. He was an incredibly friendly guy, and almost mesmerizing when he talked. We chatted for hours, and I ended up explaining my whole situation to him. That's when I found out that we Eevee had so many other forms. Mom and dad never bothered letting us know about all of them. All we knew about was Jolteon, Vaporeon, and Umbreon after Umbre showed up."

Flare rose into the air and floated up in front of Richard, looking dead serious.

"When I found out, I was furious. I went back and confronted my parents about it, let all our siblings know. It was a whole big, explosive argument amongst the family. Lutheran followed me and stepped in to pacify the situation." He chuckled. "That man could talk anybody into peace, it seemed. He actually convinced my parents and the rest of us to go along with him. He chose to evolve me into Flareon. Said he saw a real fire in me, so it was the most fitting."

"And your parents were okay with it?" Richard asked.

"No." Flare shook his head. "But Lutheran convinced them to allow it. What I'm getting at is, I've fought harder and harder just to prove myself to them, trying to prove that becoming a Flareon wasn't a mistake. It took me a long time to realize, I didn't have to prove myself to anybody. Those who truly care, and my parents did, will always be true, no matter what you choose."

"Still, they shouldn't have kept you in the dark." Richard pointed out.

"Maybe not." Flare shrugged. "No parent is perfect. But they did what they thought was best. Sometimes, that's all somebody can do." He circled around and rested on Richard's shoulder. "I hope you understand what I'm getting at."

"...that I should be going to save this place even if I had no connection to it myself?" Richard guessed.

"Exactly." Flare grinned. "And you do. Makes me proud to have chosen you."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Richard asked. "C'mon." Holding out his Morpher, Flare vanished into the crystal. "We've got an orphanage to free."

* * *

_Shortly, near the Lost Teddiursa Orphanage..._

"Hey." Richard joined Sally and Matt as they watched the building from a concealed position across the street. Doc was out with them, he and Sally staring intently at the building.

"Hey." Matt nodded. "You find anything?"

"Armed guards stationed in the back. That ain't natural." Richard told her. "I checked a secret way in that I knew about from back when I stayed here. Kept it the same when they remodeled the place, but they've got that guarded too." He looked to the Slowking. "What's he doing?"

'Reading the situation.' Doc turned to face him. 'Sally explained the whole ordeal you're facing. We're scanning the building to see who all's inside.'

"Got a whole bunch of people in the basement." Sally said. "Most of them scared, a couple not. Probably more guards."

'Hard to pick out specifics on thoughts from this far, with this many.' Doc noted. 'But we think the kids are being kept on the building's third floor. Another concentration of minds there, seeming younger.'

"Some thoughts about you amongst this whole mess." Sally told Richard. "Can't make it out, but somebody in there has you on their mind."

"I visit here a lot. Most of the kids know me." He smiled slightly. "Nice to know some are thinking about me when they're in trouble."

"So how are we gonna do this?" Matt asked. "We can't just go charging in."

"No, we can't." Richard nodded. "But I can."

"Excuse me?" Sally asked.

"I'm going to walk straight up to the guards out front." He pointed to two people sitting on the steps and smoking. "Try to get inside. I'll use the angle that I'm the owners' son."

"They'll never let you past." Matt told him.

"While I'm distracting them and drawing attention, you can get Sally and yourself in through the shadows." Richard told him. "Start by getting the grownups in the basement free, send them out to get help. Then go for the kids."

'And me?' Doc asked.

"You keep watch from out here." Richard suggested. "If any Remnants try to escape, you're in charge of stopping them."

'Got it.' the Slowking nodded.

"Bit risky, but I think we can pull it off." Matt nodded.

"We'll get them. Don't worry." Sally told him. "Go for it."

"Thanks, and good luck, you two." Richard smiled.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped out from cover and walked directly towards the building. The two smokers on the steps eyed him curiously as he approached.

"Hey, fellas." Richard nodded in greeting. "You mind if I get in there?" he asked, pointing at the building behind them.

"Closed." the man on the right said, taking a drag of his smoke. "Come back never."

"Beat it, kid." the other growled. "You ain't getting in."

"Listen..." Richard leaned over to look down at them. "I'm Richard Franklin. My parents own this whole place. Now I don't know who hired you two jokers, but if you don't let me in, I'm going to make sure you're fired so fast you won't even have time to process it."

Smirking, the goon on the right reached up and pressed a button on a communicator he wore on his ear.

"He's here." he said into it. Listening for a moment, he nodded. "Right."

Both of the guards stood and grinned at Richard.

"Come with us." They each took one of his arms. "We've been expecting you."

Richard was surprised, to say the least. He had expected a big argument, he'd throw around some more threats, maybe they'd bring more of their members out to turn him away. Instead, they were taking him right inside.

He decided to roll with it, hoping that Matt and Sally would be able to continue with their half of the plan. The two guys led Richard up to the second floor, towards where the offices responsible for running the day to day of the orphanage were.

"Get in." They shoved Richard towards the head manager's door.

"Chill out, fellas." Richard brushed himself off. "I'm going. No need to get pushy about it."

Swinging open the doors, he stepped inside to find somebody sitting at the desk, facing away and looking out the window.

To the right, a Machamp stood near the wall, its arms crossed as it glared at Richard. His eyes shifted to the left, where an Arcanine lay on the floor. Looking up, it turned to face him, and Richard's breath caught in his throat when he saw its injured eye squinted shut.

"Look what we have here..." Spinning around in the seat, the figure revealed herself and grinned.

"Vicky..." Richard's mind was officially fried. He just couldn't process what he was seeing right now. It was really her, sitting there in front of him, wearing the Remnants' uniform. They had passed a few other members on the way to the office, and Richard noticed hers had one difference: instead of the white stripes down the arms, her stripes were gold. A pistol was strapped to her waist in a holster.

"Richie, Richie." Victoria stood and walked around the desk. "What's it been? Ten years?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Richie?" She asked.

"You...surely you're not mixed up with these Remant goons!" Richard shook his head. Victoria rolled her eyes.

"What, you think I wear this for fashion?" She waved at her uniform and chuckled. "No. I'm afraid I'm very mixed up in them, Richie."

"No..." Richard stared as she walked back towards the window. "But...I don't get it. Why?"

"How did I know you would ask that?" Victoria leaned against the glass and smirked.

"Why did you run away, Vicky?" Richard asked. Victoria's smile faded and her eyes narrowed.

"Do you know what it's like when there's only one person in the world that you care about? That you think cares about you?" she asked, glaring. "You promise each other you'll both move on to something better than the shitty life you're stuck in one day, together. But then, suddenly, some uppity, rich a-hole decides they want to adopt that person, and what? They're gone from your life. Forever. Not so much as a word."

"I tried, Vicky!" Richard stepped forward and Machamp growled threateningly. Richard glanced at it in annoyance. "I wanted you to come live with me. I tried to come visit you! My new parents wouldn't let me visit until..."

"Then you should've run!" Victoria broke in. "You know how to sneak out; we did it enough times." She slammed a palm on the desk. "Four years, not so much as a word, Richie!"

"I wrote to you..." Richard tried to tell her.

"Don't LIE to me." Victoria stomped towards him and placed a finger under his chin, forcing him to look directly into her eyes. "I didn't get a single letter from you, NOT ONE!"

"That...that doesn't make sense!" Richard frowned. Growling, Victoria marched away from him.

"It doesn't matter anymore." she said, glaring out at the view. "After that long, I couldn't take it anymore. I ran away and bumped into Team Rocket. Joined them for several years before Giovanni turned into a monster and lost his mind. All his big plans to force the world into his rule." She scoffed. "Now, I lead the Remnants as we pick up on the one true mission that he abandoned."

"What do you want with the orphanage?" Richard asked quietly. "You're really stooping so low as to force kids into your service?"

"Richie, do you remember what my greatest desire was?" Victoria asked. "What did I always want more than anything?"

"Power." Richard asked immediately. "The power to actually change something, have an affect on anything."

"And the only true power is wealth. The very thing you were given so freely and have undoubtedly squandered." She smirked. "The Remnants are a perfect path to it. We collect riches and build my fortune greater with each passing day, AND my Pokémon only get stronger. Soon, they'll be an unstoppable force, and with them and my stash of money, I will officially be the most powerful person in the region. The world, even." She frowned. "But I've been thinking, a lot lately. About the past."

"About us?" Richard asked.

"Yes, about us, Richie." Victoria told him. "I've been weighed down by my anger at you for too long. So, I'm offering you one chance." She smiled, almost seeming genuinely friendly. "Come back to me now, Richie. Join me, and we'll fulfill the dream we always talked about. Together."

Richard looked around the two Remnant goons blocking the door, the Machamp staring at him with a raised brow, Arcanine raising its head hopefully, and Victoria, of course, smiling with her hand outstretched. Closing his eyes, Richard reached out and brushed it aside.

"I can't do that, Vicky." he told her. "What you're doing, it isn't the way. Please, just stop this madness."

"Fine." Victoria growled. "If that's the choice you've made." Reaching down, her hand moved towards the pistol she wore. Richard stared at her and she hesitated, her hand wavering just over it. At last, she sighed and moved it away. Turning, she stomped to the window and threw it opened. "Arcanine, light this place up."

Growling acknowledgement, Arcanine stood and opened its mouth, breathing a stream of fire at the wall. It ignited and started to quickly spread.

"Hey!" Richard started to lunge towards it, but one of Machamp's arms swung out and connected with his chest. Richard felt a rib snap and the breath fly out of his lungs as he was knocked flat on his back.

"You two, go tell the others to collect the kids and their caretakers and move out, now! I don't want to hear that they got caught in this blaze, or it's all of your hides!" Victoria told her Remnant allies. The pair nodded and ran out the door to do so and Victoria turned to Machamp. "You, make sure...make sure he doesn't leave." She picked up a bag off the floor and dug through it, finding a small sack. "Here. Sitrus and Rawst Berries. They should help you weather the flames long enough."

Machamp took them as Richard tried to struggle to his feet, his chest feeling like it was on fire too from the pain. Hopping onto her Arcanine, Victoria looked back at him sadly.

"Goodbye, Richie." she said. "I wish...I thought you were different." Patting Arcanine's head, it leaped through the open window and out of the building. Machamp reached out and shut the window once it was gone.

As Richard finally got to his feet, Machamp grunted and punched its palms.

"Alright then." Richard gasped, assuming a fighting stance. "Let's do this."

While all of this was happening, Matt took Sally's hand and they vanished into Doc's shadow. Traveling into the building, they found themselves facing the Shadow World scene of two Remnant guards standing outside the basement door, both armed and ready.

"You get the one on the right." Matt suggested. "I'll take lefty."

"You got it." Sally nodded. "Let's get em!"

The two burst out of lefty's shadow, Matt grabbing his arm and twisting. The gun he was holding clattered to the ground and Matt spun and slammed him against the wall, leaving him to drop to the door unconscious. The other guard tried to spin and aim his gun, but a quick kick from Sally knocked it from his grasp. Another kick to his chest flung him against the opposite wall and Sally lunged forward, grabbing him by the shirt and punching him across the face, knocking him out cold.

"Didn't I hear you say you weren't a fighter at some point?" Matt asked.

"Hush." Sally grinned. "We're not done yet." Stepping forward, she grabbed the door's handle and tried to open it. "Locked."

"One of these guys must have a key..." Matt reached down and started to search through lefty's pockets.

Crouching by the door, Sally held up a hand in front of the lock and felt around inside with her telekinetic powers until she could push the tumblers into place.

"Brought my own." Sally called back as she grabbed the handle and turned it.

"Nice." Matt grinned and ran up to join her as she swung the door open.

On the other side, one Remnant stood watching over a group of people with their hands and feet tied and their mouths gagged. Hearing the door, he spun towards them and raised his gun. Sally clenched her hand subtly at her side and he suddenly found his arms pinned to his sides, unable to aim or fire. Sally dashed across the room before he could figure out what was happening, stepping past him and swinging a chop into the back of his neck. The Remnant's eyes rolled up and he dropped to the floor.

"Let's get them out of this." Sally said, turning and starting to untie the nearest hostage. Matt drew a Pokéball and released his Persian.

"Percy, can you help us untie these guys?" he asked. The Persian nodded and ran down the line, precisely slashing the ropes around each person's hand with his claws. Soon, they were all standing.

"Thank you!" A middle-aged woman with long black hair hugged Sally. "I don't know who you two are, but thank you!"

"Anytime." Sally smiled. "Listen, can you all go out and raise a bigger alarm? Help is supposed to be on the way, but maybe that'll get their butts moving quicker."

"Sure thing." the woman nodded. The group rushed out the door and up the steps. Sally quickly scanned the floor ahead of them to make sure nobody else was guarding. Strangely, they all seemed to have vanished, even the ones Richard said were at the back door. She guessed Richard's distraction must've been doing well.

'Sally?' Doc's voice spoke into her head. 'Hey, you've got to get to the kids, fast! The building is on fire and I think they're going to take them.'

'On it.' Sally thought back, wondering what was happening up above them. 'Thanks for the heads up.'

'No problem.' Doc assured. 'I see one of them escaping. I'm going after her. Talk later.'

Sally quickly relayed the news to Matt and he grabbed her arm, pulling her into a shadow as they traveled up towards the area where the children were being kept.

On the second floor, Richard ducked as Machamp swung a fist towards his head, narrowly avoiding getting clobbered. Spinning past the Fighting Pokémon, he drove a kick into the back of its knee, but it hardly seemed affected, whirling and raising another arm.

Richard rolled aside as it slammed down, splitting the desk behind him in two. As he tried to ignore the pain in his chest and keep back, one of Machamp's arms caught him in the shoulder with a glancing blow, still strong enough to flip him off his feet.

Richard wished he could send out one of his Pokémon to help, but he wasn't sure they could do anything against this opponent. He was a bit too powerful for them, and besides, he didn't want Noctowl accidentally fanning the flames around the room, or Cyndaquil creating more with a missed attack.

Richard struggled to his feet and dodged away from a grasping hand, but one of Machamp's other arms grabbed his shirt and lifted him into the air. There were just too many to avoid them all. Richard kicked and punched at it, but it didn't seem to have any affect.

As it growled at him, Richard managed to swing his leg up and drive his knee into the Pokémon's neck. Machamp snarled in annoyance and slammed him back against the wall opposite the burning one, knocking the wind out of him. Whirling, it flung him through the flaming wall, smashing a hole into it as he rolled to a halt on the other side.

Flipping to the side, Richard moved out of sight and drew his Morpher, forcing himself to his feet.

"Bring on the power of Eon!" he called. Red lines extended from the Morpher's corner as he pressed it to his chest, Flare emerging and flying above to form a fireball. Sending it crashing down onto Richard, he was transformed into his Ranger Suit as Flare circled around and transformed into a Flareon styled helmet on his head.

Leaping through the fiery hole, he slammed a kick into Machamp's chest. Where before it seemed unbothered, the blow now sent it staggering back and crashing against the opposite wall.

"Flare, can you get rid of this fire?" Richard asked, touching his crystal. Flare emerged in his spirit form.

"You got it." he nodded, flying at the flames. Wherever he touched them, they were sucked in by his Flash Fire ability. Soon, the fire was gone, completely absorbed into him.

As he was doing that, Richard faced Machamp, dodging aside from a punch and kicking it in the leg. The Fighting Pokémon fell to a knee and Richard punched it in the jaw. Glaring, it lashed out and he jumped back beyond its reach.

As Flare returned to his crystal, Richard felt his body energized even futher by his boosted power. Reaching up, he caught Machamp's hands as they grabbed at him and shoved the Pokémon back. Machamp grunted in confusion as it found itself overpowered and being forced away.

As its other hands reached out to try to turn the tide, Richard drove a knee into its stomach, doubling it over. Crouching slightly, he slammed an uppercut under its jaw, knocking its head up to where he could leap and strike it across the face with a roundhouse kick. As Machamp staggered dizzily, Richard leaped and planted his foot against its chest, sending it flying against the glass window, shattering through and falling to the street below.

"Fire Blaster!" Drawing his weapon, Richard leaped through as well, landing on his feet and finding Machamp KO'd. Spinning, he saw Victoria on her Arcanine trying to keep away from Doc.

"Wild Charge!" Victoria commanded as the Slowking tried to hold them steady with his psychic abilities. Dashing forward, electricity sparked around Arcanine's body and it slammed into Doc, knocking him out.

"Hey!" Richard called, aiming his Fire Blaster towards Victoria. "Don't move a muscle."

"Well...a Poké Ranger." VIctoria chuckled. "I didn't think I was worthy of you guys' attention."

"You can't escape." Richard told her. "I've got you covered. Just surrender."

"Do you know how fast Arcanine can move?" Victoria asked him, rubbing her Pokémon's head affectionately and recalling her Machamp into a ball. "All I need is just a moment of distraction..."

"Well, I'm not gonna..." Richard started to retort, but a beam of light struck him in the side before he could, sending him falling to the ground.

"Red Ranger!" Florales landed on his feet from a leap and aimed his Sunflora-like blaster hand at him. "You're mine!"

Standing, Richard looked around and found that, indeed, Victoria and her Arcanine had vanished in the seconds he was distracted. Growling, he raised his Fire Blaster defensively as Florales began to circle him.

Meanwhile, Sally and Matt popped out of the shadows in the orphanage, in an empty room. They had started to go for the children, but there were too many Remnants with them. They counted a dozen at least, enough that they felt it would be better to morph first.

"Bring on the power of Eon!" The two called, transforming into the Ranger Suits. Traveling back into the shadows, they returned to the room where the children were being gathered together.

"Probably some of them will get the chance to start shooting." Matt said. "Can you keep everything away from the kids?"

"I'll handle that." Sally nodded. "We just have to take them down fast."

"Right." Matt and Sally both crouched, ready. "Now!"

The pair popped out of the shadow of the Remnant closest to the children, both of them slamming a kick into the guy's back. Tackling him as he staggered, Matt quickly punched him out.

"Rangers!" one of the Remnants called to his allies, taking aim. Sally thrust out her hand and an invisible force flung him back against the wall hard enough to knock him out.

The others turned and opened fire as Matt swept another's legs and sent him falling to the floor before swinging his foot down and knocking him out. Sally used her powers to stop the bullets before they could reach anyone, the projectiles floating in midair around them.

Matt rolled under several as they hovered and disappeared into one's shadow, emerging amongst three Remnants. Grabbing two, he slammed their heads together before raising his leg and kicking the other back with a powerful blow to the chest.

Spinning, Sally used her powers to yank the rest of the criminals' guns away from them, the weapons clattering to the floor at the Pink Ranger's feet. Swinging her hand, three of them were flung aside into a fourth, all of them collapsing.

The two remaining members ran for the door, giving up the fight to try and run for it. Matt tackled one to the floor and quickly knocked him out, but the other managed to slip out and vanish from view.

"We'll worry about him another time." Matt said as he stood. "Let's get the kids out of these ropes."

While the two of them where kneeling to do that, a beam tore through the room just above their heads, slicing through the walls. With a groan, the ceiling started to come down as the kids screamed in terror.

"I got it!" Sally called, holding up her hands and using her telekinesis to support the room's upper half.

"What the heck was that!?" Matt demanded as he finished with the last set of ropes.

"I don't know! Just get them out of here!" Sally told him.

"I've got it." Matt nodded, taking the kids by hand and pulling them towards the exits. He didn't want risk shadow traveling them out and having one of them end up trapped in the Shadow World forever because they could't hold on. Once they were safely out of range, Sally moved towards the door herself, slowly lowering the collapsing ceiling down behind her.

As they had been saving the kids, Richard was combating Florales below.

"Take your best shot!" Florales challenged, pounding his chest.

"If that's what you want." Richard aimed his Fire Blaster and blasted him, but the Chaos Beast simply laughed.

"You'll have to do better than that." Holding out his hand, the Sunflora blaster glowed. "Solar Laser!"

Richard leaped aside as an intensely focused ray burned across the ground where he had been standing. Florales adjusted his aim and Richard sprang over another shot. Pointing up, Florales launched a sweeping attack. Richard aimed his Fire Blaster up and used the recoil to propel himself down out of the way, the blast slicing through the upper floors of the building behind him.

"No!" Richard called in horror as he realized what had happened. Taking advantage of his distraction, Florales sprang forward and slashed him with his other hand twice, knocking the Red Ranger back.

Growling, Richard charged up his Fire Blaster and launched more shots, but they all seemed to disperse harmlessly against Florales' body. Focusing his fire into the weapon, he shot a charged blast that exploded around the beast.

Laughing, the fire vanished and Florales stood there unharmed. His eyes flashed red and in a burst of flame most of the plantlike coating on his body burned away, revealing a furred humanoid Ninetales with various Sunflora parts attached, such as his cannon hand. The leaves stretching from his back had turned to tails and a snarling, fanged snout extended from his face.

"Yeah!" Florales roared. "Now I'm fired up!" Thrusting out his hand, he fired another Solar Laser that struck Richard straight in the chest. The Red Ranger yelled in pain as the attack seemed several times stronger than before, hitting the ground.

"Flash Fire..." Richard groaned in realization. "You absorbed my attacks, made yourself stronger..."

"Dead on the money, Ranger." Florales snarled, aiming. "Emphasis on the 'dead' part."

As Florales laughed and fired once more, a yellow figure landed in front of Richard, the attack being deflected off the spiky shield she was holding.

"Emma." Richard sighed. The Yellow Ranger stood and looked back to him with a nod as Phillip sprang over the both of them, hurling his Aqua Jetters. Water blasted from their hilts and they slammed into Florales, flinging him back before shooting back to Phillip.

"Phil." Richard laughed. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Saving your butt." Phillip slapped a hand onto his shoulder. "What were you all thinking, going off on this little mission without us?"

"Thought you'd be busy." Richard shrugged. "And besides, it was a personal thing."

"Well hey, your personal thing almost got you killed." Richard winced as Emma unknowingly elbowed him in the side. "Next time, come get us."

"You're just lucky Celebi warned us what was gonna happen." Phillip told him.

"What?" Richard blinked in surprise under his helmet.

"Yeah. He said you'd be in trouble soon. Gave us time to get to Violet City." Emma told him. "We wouldn't have made it otherwise."

"And then we found that kid, in the Poké Center..." Phillip pointed towards an alley where Richard saw Joey and his Ratatta hiding, flashing him an excited thumbs up when he realized a Poké Ranger was looking at him. "And he led us to the location."

Matt and Sally ran up to join them.

"Hostages are all freed." Matt reported. "And we managed to avoid getting the roof dropped on us."

"Good." Richard sighed in relief. "I thought that attack might've hurt someone."

"Are you all through chatting?" Florales snarled, firing a sweeping Solar Laser that blasted all five of them down. Rising, Richard shook his head.

"He absorbs fire. I can't do anything to him." Richard told everyone.

"Then let US deal with him." Phillip said as the other four stepped forward.

"Alright..." Florales readied himself. "Let's see what you've got!"

Stepping forward, Sally spread her arms and her crystal glowed.

"Esper Psych Trap!" she called. Esper emerged from her crystal and flew forward, forming a bubble of telekinetic energy that trapped Florales in place. Drawing her Psycho Cutter, Sally unleashed a flurry of telekinetic slashes, all of them striking the bubble and causing it to burst around the beast. As Esper returned, Emma stepped up beside Sally.

"Jolt Thunder Trap!" she called. Jolt shot out of her crystal and formed a ring of crackling electricity around Florales. Leaping into the air, Emma charged electric energy into her Discharger before shooting down, slamming the shield down on Florales' head and knocking him off his feet as Jolt returned to her crystal.

"Vapor Water Trap!" Phillip joined in, Vapor emerging to form a ball of water around Florales. Phillip leaped into hit, the hands of his suit becoming webbed and his boots turning to flippers as he slashed the beast repeatedly with his Aqua Jetters before stabbing both forward, flinging him way.

"Umbre Shadow Trap!" Matt released Umbre and a cube of pure darkness formed around Florales. As he staggered inside it, Matt leaped in, slashing with his claws, the blows seeming to come from everywhere as they struck Florales. With a final x-shaped slash, the cube was dispersed and Umbre returned to his crystal, leaving Florales trying weakly to rise.

"Go for it, Rich!" Phillip called, the four of them linking hands. Running forward, Richard leaped and propelled himself off their joined hands, landing a flying kick that knocked Florales right back down again. Landing beside his teammates, he held up a hand.

"Energies together!" Rich called. The five of them channeled the energy from the crystals and it merged together in the air, forming the Eon Cannon to drop into their hands. Taking hold, they all charged it up, aiming at Florales as he stumbled forward.

"Fire!" the Rangers called.

"Fire?" Florales perked up eagerly as five beams in the Rangers' colors launched from the weapon's barrel, merging into a rainbow sphere before slamming in him. "That wasn't fire!" He yelled in pain as his body sparked, icing over as it fell backwards and exploded.

"Yeah!" Richard allowed the Eon Cannon to vanish and reached up to hold his still aching chest. "Nice work, team."

* * *

_Later..._

Doc crushed a handful of Sitrus Berries, mixing the result with some herbs Richard didn't recognize. Spreading the mix on a pad, he pressed it against Richard's body where he had located the broken rib.

'Now you cover that so it stays there.' Doc told Philip, who started wrapping gauze around him to make sure it held. 'You'll be right as rain before you know it.'

"Thanks, Doc." Richard smiled as he held his arms out so the gauze could be wrapped. "And thanks Phil, Emma, for showing up."

"Anytime, buddy." Phillip told him.

"Yeah." Emma grinned. "What kind of friends would we be if we let you go off and get yourself killed?"

"Rich." The group turned as a young man with blue hair and eyes walked up to them. He was dressed in a white sash, blue shorts, and a light blue jacket, holding out a hand as he approached.

"Falkner, hey." Richard accepted his handshake. "How's everything going?"

"Well, better now that you've flushed out this bunch of lunatics." Falkner told him. "I was in the middle of a battle when your dad called, took me a bit to get free." He looked to Matt and Sally. "I hear you two personally saved a number of people."

"Yeah. Then the Rangers showed up." Matt nodded. "And took over from there."

"Well, I wish I could thank them too." Falkner nodded. "We'll be looking into who all else is involved with these so-called Remnants. See what we can get out of them." Shifting on his feet, he frowned. "Just one question."

"Fire away." Richard nodded.

"Did you see anybody who looked like a leader?" Falkner asked. "Because none of these goons are more than underlings. There had to be somebody giving orders."

"...no, afraid not." Sally gave Richard a sideways glance before turning away. "I got taken out of the whole thing pretty early." He indicated his bandaged body. "They did a number on me."

"Okay." Falkner nodded. "Well, you take it easy, Rich. They must've slipped away in the confusion. Don't worry. We'll find them."

"So, you're the Gym Leader of this area?" Sally asked as Falkner started to walk away. Turning, he looked back.

"Yeah." he nodded.

"Well, you'll be seeing me soon." she told him. "I came here to challenge you."

"I'll look forward to it." Falkner grinned. "See you at the Gym." Nodding, he turned and resumed walking away.

Standing, Richard slipped his shirt back on and stepped forward. Frowning, Sally moved up beside him.

"Hey, I'm not going to pry." she said. "But I could tell you were lying about their leader." Richard nodded sadly. "Who were they?"

"Let's just say it was somebody I used to know." Richard told her.

"So what are you gonna do?" Phillip asked. Richard bit his lip before nodding determinedly and looking back at the group.

"She's changed. All her worst qualities have increased a thousandfold, and I can barely see the good things I used to like about her." He shook his head. "I'm going to fix it. I'm going to get her back."

"You know, not everyone can be saved." Emma told him. "Some people just...well, their darkness just becomes too much to reverse. And Team Rocket, they were the darkest of the dark." Her voice became more bitter as she mentioned the criminal group's name.

"I have to try." Richard said determinedly. "I owe that much to her, and a whole lot more."

* * *

_Just outside Violet City..._

The only Remnant Grunt who had escaped came to a stop, gasping for breath from his run. Leaning against a tree, he pulled a cell phone from his pocket and dialed. After several rings, it went through.

"What news do you have?" the voice on the other end asked him. It was hard to tell much about the person behind it through the fact that it was heavily distorted and garbled.

"He showed up." the Grunt reported. "But, well, he brought friends. And then the Rangers crashed the party. There was some monster they fought, I guess they were hunting it or something when they found us."

"I don't like where this story is going..." his contact said warningly.

"The operation was busted up." the Grunt admitted. "The recruits and their Pokémon were all freed. I'm sorry, sir."

"I don't care about that part! What about Victoria?" he was asked. "Was she captured?"

"No, she escaped." the Grunt answered. "She's probably on her way back to HQ."

"Did she complete her task?"

"No." the Grunt told him. "He's still alive."

"Did she at least try?"

"Not really. She couldn't bring herself to pull her weapon on him." the Grunt reported. "She tried to burn down the place with him inside, but he escaped."

"She knew he would." The voice on the other end of the call sighed in exasperation. "You tell her I want him dead by the time my operation is complete, you hear me?"

"I should remind you that she outranks you, sir." the Grunt said.

"Who holds your true loyalty, again?"

"You do, sir." the Grunt responded.

"And you're not alone, and she knows it. Now you tell her what I said, and tell her it better happen, or she can kiss this whole operation goodbye."

"I'll let her know." The contact hung up as soon as the words were said. Sighing, the Grunt returned the phone to his pocket and started the trek to HQ.

* * *

_**Next Time on Poké Rangers: Eon Force...**_

Xactowl: I will have to take matters into my own wings.

?: Danger! Rangers in danger!

Celebi: The Rangers are facing their greatest challenge yet.

Sally: I can't do this! I was stupid to convince myself I could.

Matt: You can still prove him wrong.

Xactowl: Let's finish this!

_**Chapter 8: Birds of a Feather**_


	8. Birds of a Feather

(A/N: Already I've had to change the schedule a bit due to my mom's doctor appointment schedule shifting. This really only affects this and the next four chapters, but I've reposted the schedule at the end of the chapter anyway. On the plus side, things actually moved up a week, made possible due to me having blazed through writing the Sixth Ranger chapters (seriously, I wrote about 40 pages in one week, compared to generally about 10 a week; it was nuts.) Oh yeah, surprise, there'll be a Sixth Ranger coming soon-ish; that's one big spoiler I just dropped XD Anyway, on with the show!)

* * *

_Previously on Poké Rangers: Eon Force..._

_ Richard met Joey, a resident of the same orphanage the Red Ranger lived in for years, who had come seeking his help freeing it from the Remnants who had taken over. Joined by Matt and Sally, who were attempting to return Joey's Rattata, he discovered to his horror that his childhood friend Victoria Jameson was now leading the criminal group. Elsewhere, Mask of Ice called on Ditgle, an Agent of Chaos and maker of monsters, and forced him into servitude. They sent the Chaos Beast Florales to attack Richard, but the other Rangers showed up in time to help him defeat it; however, Victoria managed to slip away in the confusion. The orphanage was freed, but now, while they're in Violet City, Sally seeks to gain her first Gym Badge against the Flying-type Leader, Falkner._

* * *

_Mask of Ice's lair..._

"Another monster down the drain..." Xactowl sighed. "How many have we thrown at the Rangers now?"

"It doesn't matter." Mask of Ice said. "They cannot fight us off forever." The cloaked figure sighed. "But it is wearying, going up against them like this."

"Sir, may I ask a question of you?" Xactowl inquired. Mask of Ice nodded. "So far, you have sent Chaos Beasts against the Rangers that are, to put it bluntly, weaker than you are capable of making. Why?"

Mask of Ice gave no response for a few moments, finally turning and raising a viewing sphere. As he held it up, an image of the Rangers on their way to the Violet City Gym appeared within.

"These Rangers that have caused us so much trouble..." Mask of Ice said. "They are young, inexperienced. They know not how to wield their full capabilities yet. They too are capable of so much more than they've shown."

"So...you're saying you didn't think you needed to send something more powerful?" Xactowl asked.

"Not what I said." Mask of Ice turned. "The point I was trying to make is that it would not be fair to them if I unleashed my full power on them. Not yet, anyway."

"Sir, are you not trying to defeat them?" Xactowl asked incredulously. "I hardly see how fairness matters."

"That is because for all of your intelligence, you are in many ways a fool." Mask of Ice snarled. "What would you suggest I do, create the most powerful monster I can and send it their way?"

"Yes!" Xactowl nodded. "The time to strike is now, before they learn to reach their full potential."

"Imbecile!" Raising his staff, Mask of Ice thwacked Xactowl on the side of his head, sending him staggering. "These are noble warriors!" He pointed to the viewing sphere. "It is a group of heroic, good-natured people who stand against us, not a batch of degenerates! They deserve a fair chance to emerge victorious the same as we do."

"So, fairness. You think you'll be able to defeat them while being fair?" Xactowl asked, rubbing his head.

"A fair victory is the only kind worth having." Mask of Ice told him. "I will send more powerful minions when they are ready to stand up to them, and it will be fate that decides which of us emerges the victor at the end of the day. And that is the way it must be." Spinning, Mask of Ice floated away.

"Where are you going?" Xactowl asked.

"Home." Mask of Ice called back. "I have other business to attend to."

As he watched his master leave, Xactowl growled to himself.

"I'm the fool and imbecile, am I?" he muttered. "We shall see." Sighing, he took a seat. "Mask of Ice will drive his own mission into the ground, all to avoid being unfair to those who are sending it downward in the first place."

Glancing at the viewing sphere, which still ran as it floated near him, Xactowl nodded determinedly.

"Very well." he rose. "Cryoclopes, to me!" At his call, dozens of the frozen minions swarmed in from the surrounding chambers. "If Mask of Ice will not send somebody more powerful against the Rangers, then I will have to take matters into my own wings." Stretching out said wings, he grinned deviously. "Against a Chaos Beast as powerful as myself, the Rangers will stand no chance!" Laughing evilly, he waved to the icy minions. "Let's go! Victory is at hand."

* * *

**(Theme Song inspired by Power Rangers: Wild Force Opening)**

***beat begins with a strange ethereal pulse (replace all roars with such) before quickly building into a rock beat*** _(The Eon Crystals awake and float into the air)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!**_ (The five Rangers enter the Vanishing Shrine...)_

**Eon Crystals are forever!** _(...and are bonded with their respective Eon Crystal.)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!** _(All five Rangers' helmets appear to complete their morphing sequences)_

**We'll defend Johto together!** _(The five pose together as an explosion bursts behind them.)_

**Eon Force! Eon Force!**_ (Various scenes of the unmorphed Rangers using their powers)_

**Ancient powers have awakened; (Go!)**_ (Richard tosses a basketball into a hoop, his Cyndaquil letting off a showy burst as it swishes. Turning to the camera, he flashes a thumbs up as the Red Ranger and Flare are shown.)_

**Eon Force gonna save them. (Eon Force!)**_ (Sally steps off the bus into Azalea Town with her Mimikyu right behind. Noticing the camera, she waves as the Pink Ranger and Esper are shown.)_

**Our whole timeline in danger; (Go!)**_ (Phillip reaches out and pulls a plastic bottle from a river, dropping it into a bag his Croconaw is carrying. Seeing the camera, he nods as the Blue Ranger and Vapor are shown.)_

**We will save **_(Emma is working on an explosive in a lab with her Voltorb on the table observing. She jumps back from a spark and grins at the camera as the Yellow Ranger and Jolt are shown.)_

**this world!**_ (Matt looks over the Underwood Ranch as his Tyranitar walks up beside him. Petting her, he sees the camera and smiles as the Black Ranger and Umbre are shown.)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!**_ (Sam and David laugh together in Azalea Town/Alicia grins and raises a Pokéball)_

**Eon Crystals are forever! **_(The Rangers summon their weapons.)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers! **_(The team forms the Eon Cannon and charges it up...)_

**We'll defend Johto together!**_ (...before firing its blast forward.)_

***guitar riff***_ (Celebi and Hypnotica are talking in the shrine, Xactowl and Ditgle bow to Mask of Ice in his lair/Victoria stands alone with her Arcanine)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!**_ (The Eon Zords join together into the Eon Force Megazord...)_

**We'll defend Johto together!**_ (...that is then shown using the Eon Spirit Charge.)_

**Eon...Force! Eon Force!**_ (All five Rangers pose together as the Eon Zords appear behind them, followed by the logo being shown (use your imagination, cuz I don't have the artistic skill to draw one))_

* * *

_Violet City..._

"Here it is, the Violet City Pokémon Gym." Richard grinned as he pointed at the building. "You ready, Sally?"

"I think..." She looked up at the building nervously. "Maybe."

After all the excitement of fighting the Remnants and then Florales, the Rangers had decided to stay in Violet City overnight so Sally could challenge the gym the next morning. She had gotten up early for some last minute training, Doc coaching her Pokémon on how best to approach the upcoming battle.

Now, standing here before the door, Sally found herself trembling.

'A Gym Challenger, you?' She closed her eyes as the voice returned once more to her head. 'Don't make me laugh! You'd be lucky if you were a challenge to a newly hatched Pokémon.' Her breathing quickened and she tried reaching for the door to swing it open.

"Sally?" Matt frowned. "Are you okay?"

Sally gave no answer, the other Rangers all looking at each other in confusion. None of them could miss the wild shaking of her hand as it reached out.

"Seriously, are you alright?" Emma asked in concern. "You seem like you're freaking out."

'Do you even listen to what I tell you?' Sally's eyes remained closed and she shook her head, wishing to Arceus the voice would shut up. 'Cuz you sure don't show it!' Gripping the door handle, Sally tried her hardest to steady her breathing. 'You won't win this badge. You'll lose, hard. What an embarrassment.'

'It's just a memory...' Sally swallowed. 'It's just a memory.' A hard thing to tell yourself when the voice was saying things it hadn't actually said in reality.

"Sally..." Matt placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No, please!" Sally let go of the door handle and leaped back, wrenching herself out of his grip. Gasping for breath, she looked around at her friends staring at her, her eyes darting back and forth from one to another.

"Hey, it's alright." Matt told her. "It's us; you're alright."

"I can't do this!" Sally shook her head. "I can't..."

"Sure you can." Richard assured. "It's just a Gym Battle. You can handle that."

"No, I can't." Sally shook her head even more vehemently. "I was stupid to convince myself I could. I...I gotta go." Whirling, she ran from the group.

"What...?" Richard looked to the rest of them. "What was that about?"

"I don't know." Matt frowned. "I'll go talk to her. You guys wait here."

"You sure you don't want us to come along?" Emma asked.

"No, she might be more willing to talk to one person than all of us." Matt said. "Don't worry. I'll figure out what we can do to help."

As Matt ran off in pursuit of Sally, Phillip looked at his two friends.

"Did you see the look on her face?" he asked.

"Yeah." Richard nodded. "That wasn't your usual pre-battle jitters. That was sheer terror."

"It was like she wasn't even seeing us." Emma muttered. "Like it was somebody else with her."

"Well, I guess we have to wait and see if Matt can get through to her." Phillip frowned. "What do the rest of us do in the meantime?"

'Danger! Danger! Danger!' The trio spun and looked around as a voice spoke to them. By this point, they'd had enough experience with telepaths to know when something was talking inside their heads. Looking up, Richard pointed.

"There." The others looked to where he was indicating and spotted a small, round bird Pokémon sitting on the roof of the gym, looking down at them. "That Natu up there."

'Danger! Rangers in danger!' it called down.

"Excuse me?" Emma asked. "Did it just..."

"Watch it!" Phillip lunged forward and grabbed Richard and Emma, pulling them back as several oversized green feathers impaled themselves in the ground where they had been standing. Glowing, the feathers exploded, the shockwave knocking all three of the Rangers onto their backs.

'It's here! It's here!' Natu hopped up and down fearfully. 'Flee the beast!' Turning, it hopped back out of sight.

"Rangers." The three of them pulled themselves to their feet as Xactowl marched towards them with a large group of Cryoclopes behind him. Stopping, he folded his robed wings together. "At last, I get to meet you face to face."

"Just what we needed." Emma groaned. "Another of Mask of Ice's weird minions."

"I am no mere minion, mouthy one." Xactowl sneered. "I am Xactowl, the all-knowing advisor. I deliver any information Mask of Ice needs to succeed, and today..." Flinging out a wing, more feathers shot forward. The Rangers dodged aside, but the feathers still exploded behind them, sending them all flipping forward. "...I will deliver the Rangers to him as well!"

"Not gonna happen." Richard rose and drew his Morpher, waiting for Phillip and Emma to get up as well.

"I'm waiting." Xactowl smirked.

"I'm gonna enjoy punching his beak in." Emma snarled. "Let's take him down."

"Bring on the power of Eon!" The three of them called, pressing their Morphers' top buttons and pressing them to their chest. Their respective Eon Spirits emerged from the crystals, flying above and sending their appropriate element down to form the Rangers' suits. Circling around behind, the Eon Spirits flew forward and transformed into helmets to complete their transformation.

"Electric Power!" Emma called. "Yellow Eon Ranger!"

"Water Power!" Phillip joined her. "Blue Eon Ranger!"

"Fire Power!" Richard finished, "Red Eon Ranger!"

"Impressive." Xactowl took a slight step forward. "But if you are so foolish to think your Ranger powers will save you, you're sorely mistaken."

"We'll see about that!" Richard drew his weapon. "Fire Blaster!"

As he pulled the trigger and launched fireballs towards Xactowl, the Chaos Beast casually swung a wing. All of the shots redirected midair, flying past and exploding behind him, Cryoclopes diving out of the way.

"Not good enough." Swinging his wing out, a wave of air shot forward and slammed against Richard's body, striking him in his still hurt ribs and sending him flying back. Groaning, he rolled over and clutched his side.

"Rich!" Phillip drew his Aqua Jetters. "Try this!"

As he hurled the weapons, water blasted from their hilts to propel them faster. Xactowl stood unmoving as they changed course, starting to orbit around his body.

"No way!" Phillip gasped. Chuckling, Xactowl thrust out a wing and both weapons shot back, striking their wielder in the chest. As he hit the ground beside the Red Ranger, Xactowl started to step forward.

"Get back!" Leaping in front of her teammates, Emma raised her Discharger and channeled electricity into it, sending a blast of lightning forward. Xactowl held up a wing and it stopped before him, compressing the bolt into a sphere that rose into the air.

"You're boring me." Xactowl waved and the attack shot down, striking behind Emma and turning into several lightning blasts that struck all the Rangers around it. "I thought you'd at least put up a fight."

Punching the ground in frustration, Emma sprang up and charged forward, swinging her Discharger. Xactowl batted the weapon from her hand and kicked her in the stomach, doubling the Yellow Ranger over. Stepping past, he swung a wing against her back and knocked her forward.

Snatching up his Aqua Jetters, Phillip leaped at Xactowl from behind. Glancing back, he raised a foot and kicked out behind him, striking the Blue Ranger in the chest and flinging him away.

Forcing himself to his feet, Richard spread his arms and his crystal glowed.

"Flare Fire Trap!" he called. Flare emerged from the crystal and flew forward, turning into a tornado of flames around Xactowl. Charging up his Fire Blaster, Richard sprang over the vortex, firing down into it as he passed.

As he landed between Phillip and Emma, Flare's trap ran out and he returned to the crysal, revealing Xactowl telekinetically holding the fireball above him. Swinging his wing, he launched it at the Rangers and it exploded around them.

"You three are laughable warriors." Xactowl sneered as they fell to their knees, pulling back a wing. His eyes glowed red and crimson lightning sparked down the wing's length as he swung it. "Chaos Wing!"

A sweeping wave of red energy flew forward as the Rangers rose, striking them in a powerful blast. The trio yelled in pain as they hit the ground, their Ranger Suits glowing and vanishing and their Morphers clattering to the ground.

Xactowl drew three ropes, each with two Natu-designed balls on the ends. Hurling them out, the Natu spheres attached to each of the Rangers' hands and pulled them together above their heads where the ropes could wrap around their wrists. Thus bound, they floated into the air.

"I'll take these." Xactowl chuckled as he knelt and scooped up their Morphers, tossing them in a small sack he was carrying under his robes.

"Give those back this instant!" Richard snapped. He tried to light up his hands and burn through the ropes binding him, but to his surprise, no fire would come. "What?"

"Nice try." Xactowl laughed. "Did you think I wouldn't block your powers?" With a wave of his wing, the three floated closer. "Don't worry. I won't kill you, yet anyway."

Growling, Emma swung a foot and Xactowl dodged back.

"Feisty, are ya?" he snarled. "Well, we'll see if Mask of Ice can't improve your attitude when I bring you to him." He grinned evilly. "But first...I believe there are a couple more to obtain."

As Xactowl marched away with the three trapped Rangers floating behind him, the Natu hopped back up to the edge of the roof, watching them go.

'Ooh, Rangers captured. Captured by big bird.' The tiny bird Pokémon hopped back and forth worriedly. 'Knew this would happen. Saw it coming. I did. What now? What do now?' Hopping down from the roof, she turned to look at the gym. 'Gym Leader, strong. Knows much about birds. Gym Leader can help. Must help.' Hopping excitedly, she began looking for a way inside.

* * *

_The Vanishing Shrine..._

"Celebi?" Hypnotica stepped through the door and looked around. "You in here?"

'Down the hall, fourth door to the right.' Celebi's telepathic voice spoke out. Hypnotica followed the directions and found herself in a medium-sized chamber that she could only assume was Celebi's living quarters. The Legendary was sitting on a chair woven from plants that were growing from the floor beneath, staring intently at an orb before him.

"Hey." Hypnotica stepped in and another chair rose up for her to sit. In her hand, she held two steaming mugs. "Do Pokémon drink coffee?"

'Some of us.' Celebi smiled and took one. 'Thanks.' Taking a sip, he examined the mutant before him. 'You sure are spending a lot of time here lately.'

"Hey, I like it here." Hypnotica leaned back in her seat. "I like being in my true form, unhidden by my ring, but...well, there's not a lot of places I can just relax in that state."

'Not without risking being caught, anyway.' Celebi nodded, then grinned. 'Plus, you want to hear more of the gods.'

"Most of the world doesn't even remember them." Hypnotica sipped her own coffee. "Heck, I had no idea they were a thing that existed until the Rangers introduced me to you. Can you blame me for being curious?"

'You have a very inquisitive mind.' Celebi chuckled. 'I enjoy our talks. I haven't had anybody to talk to here in...' He frowned. 'A long time.'

"How old are you, anyway?" she asked, before grimacing. "That was a rude question, wasn't it?"

'Probably, but once you reach my age, you learn to not be bothered by it.' Celebi told her. 'I am just shy of 6073 years old.' Hypnotica stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Uh, well..." she laughed. "You don't look a day over 5000."

'The Pokémon that serve as Avatars to the gods, like myself, we don't really age, as far as I can tell.' Celebi explained. 'We seem to live on forever, unless we should fall to unnatural causes.'

"You can still be killed, in other words." Hypnotica nodded in understanding.

'Nothing is indestructible.' Celebi sighed, pulling the viewing orb over and looking into it before cringing and pushing it away.

"You seem distracted." Hypnotica noted, finishing her coffee and setting the mug aside.

'Yeah...' Celebi set his down on a stand, having still only taken a couple sips. 'I'm afraid I'll not make good conversation today. It's one of THOSE days.'

"One of what days?" Hypnotica asked. "What's happening today?"

'Have you seen the Rangers?' Celebi asked. Hypnotica shook her head.

"I think they went out of town for the weekend." she said. "Probably to Violet or Goldenrod. Why?"

'Today is a crossroads.' Celebi said. 'The Rangers are facing their greatest challenge yet, and either they will triumph...or they will fall, and all will be lost.'

* * *

_Somewhere in Violet City..._

Sally collapsed onto a bench, panting and gasping for breath. She just couldn't seem to get her breathing to slow, her heart to quit racing in panic.

'Sally?' Esper's voice called out from her crystal. Sally glanced around to make sure they were alone before letting him out. "Are you okay?"

'Fitting you'd be too scared to take on the challenge.' the voice in her head snapped. 'At least now you won't embarrass me!'

"Get him out." Sally groaned. "Get him out of my head!"

"Sally, there's nobody in your head but you." Esper told her. He frowned as he scanned her mind. "But these thoughts..."

Scrabbling at her waist, Sally managed to get ahold of Mimikyu's Pokéball, releasing the Pokémon onto the bench beside her.

"Kyuu?" Mimikyu scooted close beside her in concern. 'Sally? Oh Arceus, another attack?'

"Bad one." Sally muttered through clenched teeth. The side of her face started to sting and she rubbed at it in annoyance. Another, sharper pain flared on her side and she gasped, clutching at her ribs.

'WORTHLESS!' the voice shrieked. Tears at last started to leak from Sally's eyes as a third pain directly in her chest emerged. Mimikyu's tendril reached out and wrapped around her shoulder, pulling her closer.

"Mimi." he murmured comfortingly. 'It's okay. He's not here.'

"Who isn't here?" Esper asked.

"Can't you just read the memories?" Sally asked. Her breathing was starting to slow a little bit, and the voice wasn't screaming at her anymore. Leaning back, she slouched down and laid her head against the back of the bench, groaning.

"I could, but that'd be rude to do without permission, wouldn't it?" Esper asked. Sally nodded slightly.

"Yeah...I suppose it would." She waved towards her head. "If you really wanna know, go ahead."

Esper stared at her for a good minute of silence, Sally glancing his way a few times to see his reaction. At last, he nodded.

"I see. That's where these thoughts of yours are coming from." he said sadly.

"Not my thoughts." Sally shook her head. "Not mine..."

"Some of them are." Esper pointed out. "Your grandfather never said anything specific about Gym Battles. Hell, living in Alola he probably didn't even know what they were."

"It's what he would've thought." Sally said. "I know it all too well." Esper looked past her to Mimikyu.

"Did you know about this?" he asked.

'I knew.' Mimikyu's voice seethed with anger. 'I've met the guy.'

"You want to talk about it?" Esper stepped onto Sally's lap and laid across it. She glanced down at him in confusion.

"Why? You've already learned the story now." she asked.

"Sometimes it can be therapeutic just to talk about it." Esper told her. "And right now, you could probably really use that." Sally rolled her eyes and laid her head back again.

"Okay...what do you want me to say?" she asked.

"Pretend I don't know." Esper told her. "Start from the beginning." Sally was silent for a while as she contemplated.

"Well...first things first, I grew up in the Alola Region." Sally explained. "We don't have a Championship Tournament there; it's a very different system. But, we do have a top trainer in the region, and for a long time, that was my grandfather."

"I see." Esper nodded. "Big shoes to fill."

"Well, my mom doesn't raise Pokémon." Sally went on. "We have a Meowth that acts as a pet, but she doesn't battle. When I turned ten, I started to become interested in doing so. She said I should ask my grandfather, and he would help me learn. And he did, for a while."

"So you did know a few things when you got here." Esper noted.

"A little." Sally agreed. "But I didn't learn as much as I should've...he didn't teach as much as he could've."

"Why not?" Esper questioned.

"Don't know." Sally shook her head. "For whatever reason, he didn't seem to want me to become a good trainer. Maybe he was stubbornly trying to hold onto his title forever; I couldn't say what the reason was. Not like I could ask him."

"So when he was supposed to be training you to be a trainer...what did he do?" Esper asked. Sally growled, memories flooding her mind. The voice thankfully didn't pick back up again, something she was nervously waiting for.

"Yelled, mostly." Sally closed her eyes. "He promised to let me know just how worthless he viewed me...and he did." A brief sob escaped her throat. "When I refused to admit to it, when I tried to tell him I'd make him proud...he refused." She leaned forward, catching her face in her palms. "And he beat the message into me. Over and over and over." Sally's body ached from the brief flashes of phantom pain that cropped up from memory; a slap across her face, a boot landing against her side as she tried to curl up on the ground, the same foot raising and stomping down on her chest. Sally's hand slid down, wettened by the tears running from her eyes, her body shaking with sobs now. "And sometimes, I...I didn't even know if I'd live. Sometimes I swore he'd go too far, and that I wouldn't be getting up again." Mimikyu's tendril slid down into her hand and gripped it firmly.

"Couldn't anyone do something?" Esper asked.

"How?" Sally said sourly. "He was the greatest, most respected trainer in the region. Nobody would ever believe he'd do something like that. Mom...well, she looked up to the guy, even as a nontrainer. I couldn't bring myself to tell her what...what he did."

Rising, Esper stepped off her lap and hopped down to the ground.

"It's not right." he said, curling up at her feet. "He should've been stopped."

"He died several years back." Sally sniffed and wiped at her eyes, trying to stop the flow. "And yet, I still hear his voice in my head. Sometimes just a flicker, a brief thought. Other times, like today..." She shivered. "Sometimes far more." She shook her head. "I should've known better than to start Pokémon battling again. I should've known that would make it worse."

"So why did you?" Esper tilted his head curiously.

"Because..." Sally frowned. "Because it's what I've wanted to do for years. I wanted to learn more, become better, and I still do. I hoped maybe with him not being around, maybe being away from home, I could...I can't help it. It's just what I want."

"And you can't let that dream be stopped because of him." Esper said firmly. "Isn't that right?"

Sally thought he was asking her and wasn't sure how to respond, until the hand landed on her shoulder.

"He IS right, you know." Matt said. Sally looked back at him in surprise as he stepped around the bench, taking a seat beside her.

"How...how much of that did you hear?" Sally asked nervously.

"All of it." Matt still held onto her shoulder, using it to pull her in where he could wrap his arms around her. "And I want you to know, what you went through...it's not...it's not the end, you know? You can still prove him wrong."

"Nice thought, but how would you know?" Sally grumbled.

"You'd be surprised." Matt told her.

"Right." She stood suddenly, stomping forward. "This is why I don't talk about it. Nothing but pity and empty thoughts from people who don't understand!"

"I do understand, Sally." Matt said quietly. Sally turned to glare at him. Sighing, Matt reached down and lifted the right side of his shirt, revealing a long red scar stretching from his front around his whole side. Sally's anger dulled.

"What is...?" she started.

"My aunt did that when I was nine." Matt told her. "Last time I saw her. After my parents passed away, she...well, she never wanted to raise me. Spent a lot of time drinking, and then telling me just how much of a burden I was on her life. When I tried to prove I wasn't and help her..."

"She got...well, physical." Sally guessed.

"Yeah. One night, while she was ranting in the kitchen, she drunkenly grabbed a knife and...you know, threw it." He lowered his shirt. "I was lucky she was too drunk to aim properly. She could've killed me." Stepping closer, Sally sat back down beside him.

"I'm..." She caught herself before she could say she was sorry. She didn't want to hear that thought from people, so why would he? "What happened to her?"

"Same night, right after chucking that blade at me, she took off in her car. Crashed and killed herself." He folded his arms, staring at the pavement beneath their feet. "I've been on my own ever since."

"How did you make it?" Sally asked.

"Wasn't easy." Matt kept his gaze locked on the ground as he talked. "I went through a lot of tough times, but I came to realize, there were two things I refused to do. One, I will never let her be right about me being a burden. I will always help, always try to make the world better for the people around me. And two..." Matt raised and turned his head, looking her in the eyes. "I will NEVER stand by while another is suffering like I did. Whether they be Pokémon...or human." Sally looked down.

"Do you still hear her?" she asked quietly.

"Every day." Matt nodded. "Some worse than others. I try to ignore her. Sometimes it helps to remember..." Standing, Matt reached down and took Sally's hand, pulling her to her feet. "That she was wrong, and that the people who truly care about me know it." He nodded. "And I know your grandfather was wrong about you. I believe you can do just about anything if you really try."

'Yeah.' Mimikyu hopped down and rubbed against Sally's leg. 'You can make a great trainer, Sally.'

"And if beating the Gyms is what it takes to prove it to yourself, then you owe it to yourself to try." Esper said.

"We'll be right there beside you." Matt told her. "So, what do you say? You ready to give it another try?"

After a long moment of thought, Sally nodded.

"Okay." she agreed. "I'll...I'll give it another shot."

As Matt nodded and grinned in approval, something struck his arms, two Natu-like orbs attaching to his hands. They floated above his head, yanking his arms up to where they could be bound. Matt yelped as he was yanked away.

"Matt!" Sally whirled as he floated past her, ending up beside Xactowl, the other Rangers bound behind him. Taking Matt's Morpher, Xactowl placed it away in his bag.

"Another one down." Xactowl laughed. "You should pay more attention, Black Ranger." He looked towards Sally. "And only one more to go." Esper dove back into Sally's Morpher as she raised it. Mimikyu let out a frightened squeal and dove under the bench to hide.

"Bring on the power of Eon!" she called. Glowing pink lines extended from the Morpher as she pressed it against her chest, wrapping around her as Esper emerged and floated above, sending a pulse of psychic power down to wash over her and transform her into her Ranger Suit. Flying around behind, Esper shot forward and transformed into an Espeon-styled helmet that fit around her head. She drew her Psycho Cutter. "Let them go!"

"You think you can defeat me, Pink Ranger?" Xactowl chuckled. "Where all your friends failed?"

"Why don't you let me down for a shot?" Matt growled, raising a foot and managing to kick Xactowl in the back of the head. "We'll see how you do without a sneak attack."

"I think not." Xactowl staggered slightly from surprise, but didn't seem much bothered. "You failed when you didn't pay attention, and you..." He pointed his wing at Sally. "Will fail right now!"

Sally swung her blade as the Chaos Beast charged towards her, but to her surprise, the blow didn't land. Something pulled on her blade, moving it aside enough to only strike air. Laughing, Xactowl swung his wing, lashing her twice across the chest. Flipping into the air, his foot connected under Sally's chin and sent her flying back.

Rising to her feet, Sally sent several telekinetic slashes through her blade, but they all seemed unable to hit, moving aside just before they could strike. Drawing a handful of green feathers, he hurled them out. Sally held out a hand and they curved aside, striking the ground and exploding away from her.

"Ah, not bad." Xactowl admitted. Drawing back his wing, crimson lightning sparked down it. "But let's see you stop this! Chaos Wing!"

Sally reached out as the attack shot forward, trying to use her telekinesis to redirect it, but whenever she took control of it, it seemed to shift. One second it was there, the next there was nothing; the wave changed positions on an unpredictable, random whim.

Sally screamed as the blast landed and exploded against her, suit glowing and vanishing as she hit the ground. Stepping forward, Xactowl dropped a trap on her arms, her hands lifting up and being bound as he scooped up her Morpher.

"Laughable." he grinned, placing his wing under her chin and using it to lift her head up. "I was hoping you'd at least give me a challenge." Turning, he sent her floating over beside the others. "Now, let's go! Soon, it will all be over."

* * *

_Elsewhere, at the gym..._

Falkner adjusted his jacket as he stood waiting at the back of the facility. Glancing at his watch, he frowned. He'd been expecting a challenger early, but it seemed she was running a bit late.

"Hey, no wild Pokémon in the gym!" One of the trainers who worked under him came running towards the battlefield, chasing after a small, hopping figure. As they got closer, Falkner made out a Natu, bounding ahead of its pursuer.

"Hold up." Falkner stepped towards them, the Natu springing into the air and landing on his shoulder. Falkner glanced at it curiously before looking back to the trainer chasing it. "What's going on?"

"Sorry, leader Falkner." the young Bird Keeper apologized. "Seems like this Pokémon snuck inside the Gym. It's babbling some nonsense and absolutely refused to leave."

'Rangers! Poké Rangers in danger!' Natu called telepathically. 'Saw it. I saw it, then it happened. Captured by big bird.'

"See what I mean?" the Bird Keeper shrugged. "Doesn't make sense, does it? How could it see something happen and THEN it happens? It's nonsense."

"Maybe not as much as you think." Falkner frowned. "Do you know what type of Pokémon Natu evolves into?" he asked. The Bird Keeper blinked.

"Xatu..." he answered. "But, what does that have to do with...?" He stopped as Falkner raised an eyebrow.

"You've got a lot to learn, Bird Keeper." Falkner smiled. "Xatu are able to see into the future. Natu don't possess that ability, not fully, but they do get glimpses. It helps prepare their mind for when they evolve. So, it is entirely possible this Natu saw the Rangers getting captured before it happened. They were just here in the city yesterday, you know."

'Saw it! Tried to warn!' Natu stepped from one foot to the other nervously. 'No good. Too late.'

Staring at it, Falkner thought for a moment before nodding and drawing an empty Pokéball.

"Get in." he told the Pokémon. "I'll see what I can do."

'Thank you!' Natu allowed herself to be captured and Falkner looked over his other Pokéballs.

"What can you do to something that could subdue the Rangers?" the Bird Keeper asked in confusion.

"Maybe nothing." Falkner admitted. "But without them, who knows what will happen to this region. I've got to try." He moved towards the door, the Bird Keeper right behind him. "If a challenger shows up here before I get back, tell them I'll return shortly."

"Of course." the Bird Keeper nodded.

"And if I don't, if I'm not back in a few hours, get the other Gym Leaders and the Elite Four on the phone and let them know what happened." he added. Stepping outside, he held up a Pokéball and released a Skarmory, climbing onto its back. "Alright, Skarmory. Let's search this city."

To be honest, Falkner had no idea what he expected to find. For all he knew, they might not even be in the city anymore, and Natu's little peek of the future hadn't revealed anything to help clue them in.

They stayed low, the better to pick out any little details that might lead them to the Ranger's place of imprisonment. And after several minutes of searching, they found something.

Falkner's eyes caught a glimpse of a Pokémon he didn't recognize. If they had been higher up, he may have mistook it for a Pikachu, but here, he could see it was something else he had never encountered before. It was scurrying through the streets, looking around in fear and confusion. Falkner urged his Skarmory lower. Maybe it was nothing, but it was out of place enough to investigate.

Landing before the Pokémon, Falkner watched it squeal in terror and turn to flee.

"Hold on a moment!" Falkner called, leaping off the armored bird Pokémon and running out ahead, placing himself in the Pokémon's path. "I don't know what you are, but you might be able to help me."

"Mimi?" The Pokémon looked back at Skamory uncertainly and shivered. "Kyu!"

"Hmm." Drawing a Pokéball, Falkner released the Natu and it landed in front of Mimikyu. The disguised Pokémon stepped back from it with a surprised squeak. "Natu, can you translate?"

"Tuu?" Natu hopped forward, Mimikyu stepping back, before glancing behind it to realize it was getting closer to Skarmory and shuffling forward. "Na?"

"Kyu!" A tendril reached out from under Mimikyu's cloak, pointing to Skarmory, then to Natu. Falkner couldn't help but notice it trembling. Natu hopped around to face Falkner.

'Says he's scared. No like Bird Pokémon.' Natu reported. 'Try to steal costume. Make nests with it.'

"Oh." Falkner nodded. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize." Falkner held out Skarmory's ball and recalled it. "Would he be okay with just you? Surely you're not that threatening?" Natu turned back to Mimikyu and had a quick exchange.

'Okay with me. Nervous. But okay.' Natu confirmed. 'I promise not steal disguise. Don't need nest.'

"What's his name?" Falkner asked.

'Mimikyu.' Natu told him. Falkner knelt beside the two of them.

"Mimikyu, I'm looking for the Poké Rangers. I heard they were captured." Mimikyu perked up at the statement. "I'd like to help them. Do you have any idea where they are?"

"Mim!" Mimikyu's puppet bobbed excitedly. "Kyu! Mimi!"

'His trainer Ranger.' Natu reported. 'Saw whole thing. Followed. Saw where they kept.' Falkner almost couldn't believe his luck.

"Can you take us there, Mimikyu?" Falkner asked. Nodding, Mimikyu turned and started to run down the street, tendril waving for them to follow. Scooping up Natu, Falkner quickly did so.

* * *

_The Vanishing Shrine..._

"All will be lost?" Hypnotica looked towards Celebi in horror. "What do you mean?"

'A Chaos Beast more powerful, more vicious than any they have encountered.' Celebi explained. 'He is more than they should be capable of dealing with.'

"Then we've got to help them!" Hypnotica started to rise, but a vine shot out of the floor and pulled her back down.

'We cannot interfere.' Celebi said, closing his eyes sadly. 'They may rise to the challenge. They must.'

"What if they don't?" Hypnotica stared at him. "How are you going to live with yourself, knowing that you let them go into that with no warning, and when they were in need of you, did nothing to help?"

'If they don't, I won't be living with anything.' Celebi said quietly. Hypnotica started to protest, until Celebi turned with a look of sadness. 'But the alternative could be just as bad.' Sighing, Celebi held up a hand. 'Tell me, Hypnotica, what do you think the future holds?'

"I don't..." Hypnotica frowned. "Are you asking me to guess what's going to happen?"

'Not exactly.' Celebi said. 'What I'm curious about is, do you think people have a pre-determined fate? That events must play out as they are meant to? Or do you think the future is unwritten, full of endless possibilities?'

"I'd like to say the latter." Hypnotica answered. "But I have a sneaking suspicion you're going to say the former is true."

'It is.' Celebi confirmed. 'As is the latter. Both are true.'

"That doesn't make sense." Hypnotica gave him a confused look. "How could it be both predetermined and undecided?"

'Well...' Celebi held up a hand and numerous plant fibers rose into the air. 'Think of the timeline as a rope being woven from fibers as it goes. The present is where the weaving currently ends. The past, behind us, is decided, but the future, in front of us?' The fibers were weaving together as Celebi described it. 'That is open-ended. Each thread leads to a slightly different ending, and we won't know which one becomes the true end until the weaving is done.'

"Okay. I follow you so far." Hypnotica nodded.

'But there must be something solid to hold it all together.' Celebi went on. Rings began to form in the fiber, weaving around different points in the line. 'These are moments that are fated to take place. If they don't...' Celebi flicked his hand and the model timeline started to float apart. 'The timeline cannot hold itself together. It will shatter to pieces, and those pieces? They'll float outward, shattering through other timelines and starting them breaking down.' Dozens, then hundreds of fibers rose at the warning, forming models of other timelines that started to tear apart as the pieces of the first struck them. 'And by the time it all ends, there will be nothing left. All of existence will have returned once more to the Chaos from which it was pulled.'

"That's...horrifying." The description was underselling it, but Hypnotica couldn't think of a word to truly describe it.

'Yes, and that is the danger that knowledge of the future poses.' Celebi said quietly. 'A lot of events can be changed, but to run the risk of changing a fated event, one of the supports that holds time together, and unleashing catastrophe? It's too dangerous.'

"So, to bring this back to the Rangers. Are you saying what happens to them today is one of those fated events?" Hypnotica asked.

'Not today, not directly.' Celebi said. 'But I walk a narrow tightrope. When I go forward in time, I land in one of the many possible futures. The vast majority end in oblivion, for one reason or another. Most of them are from mistakes that I have made.'

"But there must be some way." Hypnotica said. "Some possibility that ends on a more positive note."

'You remind me of myself when I was younger.' Celebi smiled. 'There is. Across the possible futures I've explored, I've found a single one where everything works out. And I am doing my utmost to guide us so we go down that thread, so trust me when I say, we must not interfere.'

"Why are you telling me all of this, anyway?" Hypnotica asked. Celebi frowned.

'I suppose...I haven't had anyone to share with in a long time.' he admitted. 'There's only the goddess, and she's...well, our relationship is complicated. I can't really talk to her that much.'

"What about the other Avatar?" Hypnotica wondered. "Aren't they around?" Celebi's face visibly paled at the question.

'The other Avatar is...gone.' Celebi told her. 'They've been gone for years. It's just me now.' Shaking her head, Hypnotica sat back.

"It still doesn't feel good, not doing anything to help them." Hypnotica said.

'Well, we can't help directly...' Celebi smiled. 'But I've sent a message to make sure some other help will be sent their way.'

"A message?" Hypnotica asked.

'Let's just say a little birdie is passing it along.' Celebi grinned.

* * *

_Somewhere in Violet City..._

"That should hold you." Xactowl laughed as he secured the Rangers' bonds to a group of wooden beams, yanked from the ceiling of this abandoned house and jammed into the floor. With their powers still suppressed by the bonds, there was little they could do other than squirm and struggle.

"You won't get away with this!" Richard snarled, still stubbornly trying to get his hands to ignite.

"Oh yes I will, Red Ranger." Xactowl grinned. "I'm gonna call the boss now." His mind flashed back to him forcing Ditgle under his control. "I have a feeling you'll be singing a different tune before long."

As Xactowl marched away, Sally glanced at the others around her. She was bound in the middle, with Richard and Phillip on her left and Matt and Emma to her right.

"Don't worry." she whispered. "Mimikyu is out there somewhere. He'll find some way to get us out of this."

"And then what?" Matt whispered back. "How do we beat this guy?"

"I don't know." Sally frowned, thoughts swirling in her head. "He has telekinetic powers, like me. Rich, if you were going to fight me, how would you go about it?" The Red Ranger considered for a moment.

"I wouldn't." he said at last. "I'd rather get you to fight yourself."

"What?" Sally blinked in confusion.

"No, think about it. If you started telekinetically redirecting my attacks, how would I hit you? But maybe...maybe opposing telekinesis could counter that out."

"Hmm..." Sally frowned. "I wasn't able to control his one attack, that Chaos Wing. But maybe the others..."

"Okay, so if she's doing that, what do the rest of us do?" Emma whispered from the end.

"Help her, of course." Philip answered. "If she's canceling his defense, that leaves him open for the rest of us to attack!"

"And we have to keep the Cryoclopes busy." Matt nodded towards the golem minions, who stood around the room at attention. "This isn't going to be an easy fight."

"Well, we can't very well just hang around here." Richard told him.

"Yeah." Sally nodded. "But before we can do anything, we have to get out of these ropes."

Across the room, Xactowl drew a viewing sphere from under his cloak, holding it up so it floated in the air. In the crystal, an image appeared.

"Xactowl." Mask of Ice was sitting in a dark room, most of him hidden in shadows, but a human hand rested in the light to let Xactowl know he wasn't in his transformed state. "You're not supposed to call me here."

"It's important, sir." Xactowl grinned. "I've captured the Rangers for you."

"You've what?" Mask of Ice's voice took on a dangerous edge. "I don't recall asking you to do that."

"Well, I was tired of the constant defeats they've been handing us." Xactowl explained. "I thought it might be wise to take the matter into my own wings."

"Hmm." Mask of Ice's hand tapped the side of his chair thoughtfully. "I'm busy at the moment. I'll be there as soon as I can to deal with this."

"As you wish." Xactowl bowed. "I will keep them here until your arrival." The image in the sphere faded and Xactowl returned it to his cloak.

Up above, a Pidgeotto sat on the roof, looking down through a hole. Natu sat on its back, the smaller bird's eyes glowing slightly as it telepathically shared its view of the room.

'Couldn't quite make that guy out.' Falkner's eyes were also glowing from where he stood outside as he received the Natu's vision. The bird turned to look towards the bound Rangers as Xactowl walked towards them. 'So, those guys are the Rangers, huh?' Falkner chuckled to himself. 'That explains quite a bit.'

"Kyu?" Mimikyu tugged on his leg nervously.

"They're all fine." Falkner reported. "We just have to get them out..." He considered for a moment, taking one last look around. 'Pidgeotto, Natu, you two come back down here. I've seen all I need.'

Pidgeotto came soaring down, landing in front of Falkner as Natu hopped off. Falkner glanced down as Mimikyu ducked behind his leg at the sight of Pidgeotto.

"You can wait out here." he told the scared Pokémon. "There's a big bird thing in there, and mine will be out as well. Don't worry, we'll get your trainer free."

"Mimi." Mimikyu sounded unsure, but he stepped back and bobbed his puppet as if nodding. Drawing a pair of Pokéballs, Falkner released his Skarmory and recalled Natu.

"Alright, Skarmory, there's a lot of ice monsters in there." Falkner told it. "I need you to keep them away from us."

"Skar." Skarmory nodded in understanding, crossing its metallic wings in front of it. Falkner turned to PIdgeotto.

"And Pidgeotto, you're going after the big one." he said. Pidgeotto tilted its head and looked at him in surprise. "Don't worry, I don't expect you to beat him. We're gonna need the Rangers for that. I have a plan to get them loose, but I need him distracted. That's your job."

"Pidgey!" Pidgeotto nodded determinedly and took back to the air. Skarmory joined him and Falkner walked beneath them, approaching the building's door.

"Old as it is, probably not too sturdy." Falkner raised a leg, taking a deep breath. "Let's find out." Swinging out, he kicked against the door and it flew off its hinges, clattering to the floor inside.

Xactowl had been marching towards the Rangers when the sound of the door crashing open reached him. Turning, he spotted Falkner stepping through the now open doorway, his Pidgeotto and Skarmory flying above him.

"Who are you?" Xactowl growled in annoyance. Falkner looked past him towards the Rangers tied up, all five of them looking towards him in surprise. "And just what do you think you're doing?"

"The name's Falkner. I'm the Gym Leader of Violet City." he told the Chaos Beast. "I heard the Rangers needed some help, so I came to give it." Xactowl stared at him blankly before bursting out in laughter.

"Amusing." The Chaos Beast grinned and waved, making the Cryoclopes that stood watch stomp forward and form a line in front of him. "Tell you what, if you can make it through the foot soldiers, then I'll consider destroying you myself."

"Skarmory." Falkner nodded and the iron bird Pokémon flew forward, wings glinting. Lashing out, it shattered the two Cryoclopes at the front of the group to rubble, crumbling and scattering across the floor.

Other Cryoclopes formed various ice weaponry and rushed the Pokémon. One stabbed out with an ice spear, but Skarmory snatched the weapon from its hand and soared high above. Several other golems formed ice rifles and fired up, but their ice bullets pinged weakly off Skarmory's metallic body.

As the flying Pokémon circled above the group, Sally twisted and yanked at the ropes binding her as hard as she could.

"Best chance." she whispered to the others. "While they're all distracted." The other Rangers began to follow her example, trying to slip free of their bonds.

Skarmory drew its wings back and flapped forward, sending a concentrated burst of air down to smash through a Cryoclopes' face. Diving down, it slammed against another's chest, cracks spreading from it as Skarmory whirled and caught an ice sword in his beak, snapping it in two.

"Go for it, Pidgeotto!" Falkner commanded. His other Pokémon screeched threateningly and rose into the air, looking down at Xactowl. The Chaos Beast glanced away from the fight and towards it. "Quick Attack!"

Shooting downward, Pidgeotto found itself within inches of Xactowl before it froze in place. Laughing, Xactowl held up his wing and the Pokémon floated back.

"You think that's..." Xactowl turned to find Falkner pulling his hand out of his coat and hurling something forward. Ducking aside, the object soared past his head. "Nice try!" Swinging his wing, Pidgeotto soared across the room with a squawk and slammed against Falkner's chest, knocking him back against the wall.

"C'mon..." Sally growled as she tried to tap into some semblance of her powers to loosen the rope. She watched the object Falkner had hurled fly past and looked over in time to see Falkner be knocked back.

"We've got to help him!" Richard called, having also noticed. "If we could just get these stupid ropes off..."

There was a thunking sound as something impacted with the back of the wooden pole that Sally was bound too. Twisting, she looked around and managed to see that it was what Falkner had thrown. It was a Pokéball, but two metallic wings had sprouted from the sides, turning it into a boomerang that turned and stuck to her pole. Sally stretched her hands back and managed to press its center.

"Natu?" The small bird Pokémon popped out and landed on Sally's hand. The others looked over to it.

"Hey, is that the Natu from the gym?" Phillip asked in surprise. "How did it...?"

"Tu!" Natu hopped onto Sally's wrist and began to peck and claw at her bindings. Sally watched the rope begin to weaken as she damaged it further. 'I free Rangers. Rangers no worry. Natu here.'

"Good job, Natu." Sally whispered. She looked over to see that Skarmory had reduced most of the Cryoclopes to rubble. One of the few that remained formed a giant ice club and swung it into the Pokémon's back, knocking it onto the ground.

Rising, Skarmory looked back to find that another Cryoclopes was moving towards Falkner, who was pinned to the wall by Xactowl's telekinetic powers. Screeching, it leaped over and landed in front of him, slashing out with its wings and forcing the minion back.

"Please hurry." Sally whispered. Xactowl drew back a wing sparking wing and sent a Chaos Wing to strike near Skarmory. The armored bird crossed its wings, but the shockwave of the blast flung it back to slam into Falkner, and it found itself being held there as well.

'Got it! Go free!' With one final peck, Natu managed to sever Sally's rope. Dropping to the ground, she pointed to the others.

"Help get them loose." she told the Pokémon. "I'll deal with him."

Rushing forward, she held out her hand and Xactowl's bag with the Rangers' Morphers flew free from his robes, shooting towards her. Xactowl whirled as she caught the bag and drew her Morpher out, tossing the rest back behind her for when the others got out.

"Bring on the power of Eon!" Pressing the Morpher to her chest, Sally transformed into the Pink Ranger.

"How'd you get free?" Xactowl growled.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Sally held out her hands and the remaining Cryoclopes rose into the air, flailing as they found themselves floating. "Now..." Bringing her hands together, the minions were smashed into each other and burst into rubble. "...I think it's time we bring an end to this."

"You couldn't beat me last time." Xactowl threw a batch of green feathers towards Sally and she redirected them up and out through the holes in the roof. While she was distracted, Xactowl waved with his other wing and yanked her forward, leaping and kicking her aside as she neared. "And you won't fare any better this time."

Leaping to her feet, Sally formed her Psycho Cutter, raising and swinging down. She felt Xactowl trying to push it aside and focused her own power on the blade, keeping it steady as she slashed down his front. The Chaos Beast stumbled back.

"Big talk." Sally told him. "But you don't think I'm just gonna give up, do you?"

Growling, Xactowl knocked her next swing aside with his wing and swung the other out to lash her across the chest. Spinning past, he kicked her in the side. Twisting her sword, Sally jabbed back and Xactowl jumped out of range.

Whirling, Sally slashed and launched a telekinetic slice, Xactowl redirecting it away. Swinging his wing, he took hold of her legs with his powers and yanked them from under her. As Sally hit the ground, he flew into the air and shot down towards her.

Rolling aside, Sally slashed upward across his back as she rose. Drawing one of his explosive feathers, Xactowl spun and tried to strike her with it, only to find it blocked by a spiky yellow shield.

"Oh no you don't." Emma shoved out and forced Xactowl back. Charging electricity into her shield, the Yellow Ranger launched it at Xactowl, who redirected the bolts to pass around him. Reaching out, Sally took hold of them and turned them again, making them strike him from behind. Xactowl squawked in surprise as he stumbled forward.

From his shadow below, Matt leaped free, slashing him with his Night Slashers as he passed before hitting the ground and rolling to his feet. Spinning, he slashed down and Xactowl held his weapons back with his powers, only for Phillip's Aqua Jetters to strike him from behind. Taking advantage of his distraction, the Black Ranger spun and kicked him back.

Charging up his Fire Blaster, Richard leaped into the air and fired a powerful blast of flame downward. Xactowl stopped it with his powers, but Sally pushed it on, forcing it into him in time for it to explode, singing the beast's robes.

"What's the matter?" Richard asked as the five of them gathered together. "Not so easy to fight all of us?"

"If you think you've beaten me yet, you're in for a hard lesson." Xactowl snarled.

"We'll see." Sally told him, stepping forward. "Psychic Power! Pink Eon Ranger!"

"Electric Power!" Emma joined her. "Yellow Eon Ranger!"

"Water Power!" Phillip added. "Blue Eon Ranger!"

"Dark Power!" Matt stepped up as well. "Black Eon Ranger!"

"Fire Power!" Richard finished out. "Red Eon Ranger!"

"Harnessing the ancient crystals, we defend the world." Sally declared. "Poké Rangers!"

"Eon Force!" The five all called as the struck poses together.

Growling, Xactowl's eyes glowed red as he drew back a wing.

"I got this." Sally told the others.

"You sure?" Matt asked.

"Trust me." She raised a hand as red lightning sparked down their foe's wing.

"Chaos Wing!" Xactowl swung out and sent another wave of chaos energy shooting towards them. Before it could reach the team, the attack stopped midflight, pulsing erratically as it hovered in place. "WHAT!?" Xactowl started in shock. "That's not possible!"

"Think fast!" Thrusting her hand out, Sally sent the attack shooting back towards him. Xactowl held out a wing as if to try and redirect it back, but it kept on and exploded around him as he yelled in pain. "Energies together!" Sally suggested. The five Rangers held up their hands as the power of their crystals came together to form the Eon Cannon. Aiming, its barrels began to glow with the Rangers' colors. "Charged up and..." Sally started.

"Fire!" the Rangers called, beams of energy in their colors shooting forward before combining into a rainbow sphere.

Xactowl held out a wing and managed to telekinetically slow the attack enough that it exploded in front of him rather than striking directly. The force of the blast flung him backwards, smashing out the front of the building and rolling to a halt in the street beyond.

Striking the ground in frustration, Xactowl looked up to find Mask of Ice floating before him.

"You're here, sir." Scrambling up, Xactowl bowed to him. Despite everything, he seemed entirely unharmed, as if the Rangers had done no real damage to him. "Now, we'll be sure to finish them off!" Mask of Ice turned and looked as the Rangers leaped through the hole Xactowl had made, landing on their feet before the pair.

"Mask of Ice..." Richard growled and summoned his Fire Blaster, aiming. "It's about time we got another shot at you!"

"Let's finish this!" Xactowl started to charge forward, but Mask of Ice held out his staff horizontally, blocking him and forcing him to stop. His gaze roamed from Ranger to Ranger, and then to Falkner, who had followed the out, his Skarmory right behind him. He hesitated at the Gym Leader a moment longer before moving on.

"How did you come to be fighting Xactowl?" he asked the Rangers. "Did he approach you fairly?"

"What are you doing?" Xactowl hissed.

"If you call ambushes fair." Emma scoffed.

"I didn't even see him before he grabbed me." Matt pointed out.

"And I had to fight him by myself." Sally added.

"He didn't fight us all together." Phillip nodded. "Divide and conquer, I guess."

"What do you care, anyway?" Richard asked, still keeping his weapon aimed at the frozen villain. Mask of Ice turned to look at Xactowl.

"You didn't need to do that." he said simply. "You were powerful enough to challenge all of them by yourself." Reaching out a hand, he gripped the front of Xactowl's robes and lifted him off his feet. "I thought we already had the discussion on giving them a fair chance?" Turning his head to look back to the Rangers, he sighed. "I apologize, Rangers. I did NOT order this."

"Huh?" The five of them looked to each other in confusion.

"Don't worry. I will deal with this." He tapped his staff to the ground and both he and Xactowl began to ice over. "We will finish our conflict another day." The ice fully covered the two and they vanished from view.

"What was that about?" Richard asked, lowering his weapon.

"I don't know." Matt shook his head. "He seemed almost...angry that we were attacked."

"Well, at least you're safe for now." Falkner said as he stepped up beside them.

"Yeah." Richard and the others powered down. "Thanks for the assist."

"No problem." Falkner shrugged. "You should be thanking Natu." Falkner waved towards the Pokémon in question, which had now hopped out to join them. "She's the one who alerted me. And then Mimikyu led us here."

At the mention of her Pokémon, Sally looked around until she spotted him hiding nearby, looking up at Skarmory. Smiling, she made her way over.

'Sally!' Mimikyu hopped into arms as she knelt. 'I'm so sorry I couldn't help more. I wanted to, but it was just...the birds...'

"It's okay." Sally assured him. "You did everything I could've hoped for." Hugging him, she stood, setting the Pokémon on her shoulder as she turned and walked back to the others. "I'm just glad we were able to beat him. That guy was way tougher than the other monsters we've faced."

"Tell me about it." Phillip agreed. "They certainly stepped up their game."

"Speaking of which..." Matt turned to Sally. "How did you stop that last attack? He seemed pretty confident you couldn't control it."

"I couldn't." Sally nodded. "But I could control the air in front of it, force it to stay in place. Effectively made a wall too big for it to get around." She shrugged. "Then a little push forward..."

"And it's return to sender!" Emma clapped. "Sally, that's genius!"

"Seriously clever." Falkner nodded. "I'm looking forward to battling you. If that's any indication of what you're capable of..."

"You...think so?" Sally asked uncertainly.

"Absolutely." Falkner nodded. "Me and my team will be waiting eagerly."

"Tu?" Natu looked up at Falkner curiously. The Flying Gym Leader knelt down beside it, holding out its ball.

"You're welcome to stay with us as well." he offered. Natu tilted its head before turning and hopping over to Sally.

"Natu." Natu jumped and fluttered up to land on her shoulder. 'Stay here. This where meant to be. I have feeling.'

"Uh..." Sally looked to Mimikyu on her other shoulder. "Are you okay with that?" Mimikyu stared across at Natu for a moment before extending his tendril and offering it.

'She saved you.' Mimikyu told her. 'She's okay with me.' Natu lifted a foot and shook his tendril happily. 'Just her though. Don't go looking to add other birds to this team.'

"I won't." Sally laughed. Falkner smiled and tossed Natu's ball over. Sally examined it curiously. "What were those things that extended from it in there?"

"Skarmory feathers." Falkner showed her how to activate them. "I make them myself. Helps when you want to get a Pokéball to somewhere you wouldn't otherwise be able to toss it." Searching through his pockets, he came up with a pouch of such feathers and held them out. "Here. Take some. Maybe you can make more, or they can be decorative. Whatever you want to use them for."

"Wow..." Sally took the pouch and flipped it open, examining the gleaming feathers inside. "I don't know what to say. Thank you!"

"No worries." Falkner rubbed his Skarmory's head. "I've got plenty more where those came from. Oh, and don't be worried about your secret, Rangers. It's safe with me."

"Appreciate it." Richard nodded in thanks. Falkner climbed onto Skarmory and they rose into the air.

"I'll see you back at the gym, Sally!" he called, taking off as the Rangers waved from below.

'Don't even bother wasting your time!' Sally closed her eyes and took a deep breath, recalling Natu and Mimikyu into their balls. Turning to the others, she nodded.

"Let's do this."

* * *

_Later, at the Gym..._

"Since this is your first Gym Battle, it will be limited to two Pokémon apiece." Falkner explained. "As you gain more badges, that number will eventually increase."

"Right." Sally nodded, trying to focus. Her grandfather's voice was back again, ranting about how she would never make it that far. How she'd probably lose even this first battle horribly. Sally did her best to ignore it, but her heavy, deep breathing didn't go unnoticed.

"Are you okay?" Falkner asked.

"I'm fine." Sally assured.

"It's okay to be nervous." Falkner told her. "Just do your best."

Sally looked back behind her, seeing that her friends were all standing and watching in anticipation. Encouraging thoughts washed over her from Richard, Phillip, and Emma's minds. Her eyes locked with the one person in the group who she couldn't hear. Matt smiled and nodded encouragingly, giving her a thumbs up. Sally smiled back before turning to Falkner.

"I'm ready." She held up a Pokéball. "Let's start." On the other side of the designated battle area, Falkner pulled a Pokéball of his own.

"Go, Pidgeotto!"

"Larvitar, go!"

The one thing that Sally had been seriously uncertain about in regards to her strategy against Falkner was Mimikyu's fears. She and Doc had both agreed it was probably for the best if he did as little as possible, but that would leave everything on Larvitar's shoulders. Sally was glad she'd had the chance to add Natu; now at least she had a backup.

"Feather Dance!" Falkner commanded. Pidgeotto took the air and flapped its wings, sending excess feathers shooting down onto Larvitar. They seemed to stick wherever they touched, forming a soft coating that would lessen any strike Larvitar made.

"Sandstorm!" Larvitar had reflexively started trying to gnaw the restrictive feathers off himself, but at Sally's call he stopped and focused. From his rocky hide, sand blasted out, weakening the feathers a bit as it shredded through them and began to swirl over the battlefield.

Pidgeotto held its wing out in front of it as the flying grains pelted at it, trying its best to protect itself.

"Quick Attack!" Pidgeotto shot forward at a speed that was hard to follow, striking against Larvitar and knocking him back.

Sally was expressly avoiding reading Falkner's mind. Didn't seem fair for her to be able to anticipate him like that. Still, she thought she saw what he was up to as Pidgeotto sped back up into the air.

"Get him, Larvitar!" Sally called. "Tackle!" Larvitar ran and tried to leap at Pidgeotto, but with its speed and aerial advantage, it easily avoided the attack. Falkner called for another Quick Attack and it flew down towards Larvitar again.

"Bite it quickly!" Sally commanded. As Pidgeotto struck, Larvitar withstood it and clamped his jaws down on the bird Pokémon's wing, being lifted off as Pidgeotto tried to return back to a distance. "Hold on!" Sally encouraged. Larvitar flipped upright and landed on the flying Pokémons back.

"Shake him!" Pidgeotto started diving and twisting through the air in response to Falkner's call, Larvitar gripping tightly to avoid getting thrown. As he stubbornly clung to it, Pidgeotto started moving faster, still flying in the sandstorm.

Sally grinned as exactly what she had hoped for happened. The wild, fast movements were causing the sands to beat against Pidgeotto harder, and at the same time strip the feathering off of Larvitar entirely.

"Now, Rock Throw!" Sally called excitedly as Pidgeotto started to slow, seeming to tire. Quickly forming a decent-sized stone, Larvitar sprang up and hurled it down onto Pidgeotto, sending the flying Pokémon spiraling to the ground, where it landed, unable to battle.

"Impressive." Falkner recalled Pidgeotto as Larvitar landed before Sally. Turning back to her, the Pokémon grinned.

'I did good?' he asked.

"You did perfectly!" Sally nodded. "Nice job, Larvitar."

"But there's one more to go." Falkner drew his next Pokéball and sent his Skarmory out. Unlike Pidgeotto, Skarmory seemed entirely unbothered by the sandstorm, the grains battering uselessly against his metallic body. "Steel Wing!"

Flying forward, Skarmory crossed its wings before lashing out, the hardened metal striking Larvitar as it flashed past. He rolled to Sally's feet, unble to rise.

'See, just a fluke!' Sally grit her teeth as she recalled Larvitar. 'You'll never beat his strongest!' Sally looked to her other two Pokéballs. Mimikyu wasn't going to be any help; not only was he terrified of birds, but he was weak to Steel as well. That only left Natu, who Sally had not trained at all with.

'Natu, I'm going to need your help.' Sally sent the thought out as she drew her Pokéball. 'What all can you do in battle?'

Natu started listing off moves and skills she had while Sally drew her arm back, hurling the ball forward. Skarmory tensed in anticipation of facing its next oppponent, only for the ball to sail past it. As it glanced back in surprise, the ball sprouted boomerang wings and shot into Skarmory's back, its button clicking and releasing Natu onto the steel bird's head.

"Night Shade!" Sally called. Ghostly energy flared around Natu and struck Skarmory. The metallic bird reared back and managed to fling the smaller bird off of it.

"Air Cutter!" Skarmory drew back a wing and swung it forward, sending a piercing shot of air shooting down. As Natu managed to land on her feet, the attack struck and sent her flying. "Keep it up!"

"Dodge them!" Sally commanded. Natu managed to rise and hop aside as the next Air Cutter struck where she had been moments earlier. Sally watched as Skarmory continued staying at a distance, Natu barely managing to keep ahead of its attacks. Her grandfather's voice was ringing in her head, ranting about how she was on the ropes.

'Wait for it...' Sally kept her eyes locked on Skarmory. As it drew back to attack once more, psychic energy suddenly washed over it, stunning Skarmory as it was suddenly attacked out of nowhere.

"Now!" Sally called. "One more Night Shade to finish!" Running forward, Natu leaped as high as she could and managed to reach the dipping Skarmory, landing the ghostly strike head on. Skarmory plummed and crashed to the ground with a clang. Pressing a wing to the floor, it struggled to rise, only to fall back as Natu landed on it and hopped off.

Falkner stared for a moment, waiting to see if Skarmory would get up again. When he realized it was down for the count, he recalled it and grinned.

"Was that Future Sight?" he asked.

"Yeah." Sally nodded.

"I didn't hear you command it." Falkner pointed out. Sally tapped her head.

"Telepathically." she said. "Sorry, I wasn't sure if that was unfair or...well, you know. I just went for it."

"Nah." Falkner shook his head. "That just means it's up to your opponent to react faster." Stepping forward, he reached into his jacket. "Congratulations, Sally. The Zephyr Badge is yours."

Sally reached out and took the offered badge, looking it over. She half-expected some snide remark in her head, but for once, the voice seemed to have nothing to say.

"Thank you." Sally laughed in joy and slipped the Zephyr Badge into a special carrying case Alicia had obtained for her when she had decided to start the Gym Challenge.

"No, thank YOU for an amazing battle." Falkner smiled as he shook her hand. "I'll look forward to hearing how you do against the other Gym Leaders."

"Yeah." Sally nodded. "See you around?"

"Whenever you're in town." Falkner agreed. Stepping back, he nodded one last time and turned to leave and heal his Pokémon.

Sally rejoined her friends as they surrounded her, clapping and cheering. Matt's placed his hand on her shoulder.

"One down, seven to go." he said. "You're going to do amazing."

"You know..." Sally grinned. "I can honestly say, I can't wait."

* * *

_**Next Time on Poké Rangers: Eon Force...**_

Mask of Ice: You've seen the Rangers fighting. Now give me a proper challenge for them.

Sally: What are you looking at?

?: The Poké Rangers Fan Page. I helped set it up!

Rangers: Eon Cannon, fire!

?: It'll take more than that to put me on ice!

?: Some people find Slowpoke tails to be a delicacy. The Remnants are using the Slowpoke in the well as an endless source.

?: Think of this as the next step beyond. Behold, Ultra Evolution!

_**Chapter 9: All's Well That Ends Well**_

(A/N: If you haven't noticed, Mask of Ice is pretty much the direct opposite of what Mewtwovanni was in Kanto. The latter was ruthless, underhanded, and really evil just for the sake of it; Mask of Ice is willing to show mercy, honorable, and has a reason for what he does (though I can't go into just WHAT that reason is yet, but there's been a few major hints). Personally, I like Mask of Ice as an antagonist a lot better; it's nice to have the Rangers going up against somebody with some depth to them. Anyway, back on topic, this chapter wrapped up the opening arc to this story, and it was kinda crazy to write. Between Xactowl meeting the Rangers for the first time, big backstory talk on Sally and sorta Matt, and our first Gym Battle, a lot went down. Be sure to let me know what you thought of it all and the story so far; I'd love to hear what everyone's thinking as we move ahead. Next time we meet the OTHER main villain of the story and the second arc kinda revolves around them, so we'll see how that starts, next time. See you then! Mewtwo, out!)

* * *

Eon Force Trivia #6: Celebi's characterization and role in this story were partially inspired by Dr. Strange's role in Infinity War/Endgame, and partially by Professor Ozpin in RWBY.

* * *

_**Chapter Schedule Update**_

**2020 **

Chapter 9-Mar 16

Chapter 10-Mar 30

Chapter 11-Apr 13

Chapter 12-Apr 27

Chapter 13-May 11

Chapter 14-May 18

Chapter 15-Jun 1

Chapter 16-Jun 15

Chapter 17-Jun 29

Chapter 18-Jul 13

Chapter 19-Jul 27

Chapter 20-Aug 10

Chapter 21-Aug 24

Chapter 22-Sept 14

Chapter 23-Sept 21

Chapter 24-Oct 5

Chapter 25-Oct 19

Chapter 26-Nov 2

Chapter 27-Nov 16

Chapter 28-Nov 30

Chapter 29-Dec 14

Chapter 30-Dec 28

**2021 **

Chapter 31-Jan 11

Chapter 32-Jan 25

Chapter 33-Feb 1

Chapter 34-Feb 8

Chapter 35-Feb 22

Chapter 36-Mar 8

Chapter 37-Mar 22

Chapter 38-Apr 5

Chapter 39-Apr 19

Chapter 40-Apr 26

Chapter 41-May 10

Chapter 42-May 24

Chapter 43-Jun 7

Chapter 44-Jun 21

Chapter 45-Jul 5

Chapter 46-Jul 19

Chapter 47-Aug 2

Chapter 48-Aug 16

Chapter 49-Aug 23

Chapter 50-Aug 30


	9. All's Well That Ends Well

(A/N: This chapter is late, I know. As you may have noticed, there's this little thing called the coronavirus effing up everything in the world at the moment, and that included this story's upload schedule. After some debate on how to approach it, I've come to a solution that will remove all uncertainty from the coming months' schedule: I'm just going to release them all right now. That's right, Chapters 9-14 are all coming out in one big bundle. After that, you probably won't see me on here until June; we'll see how things are looking then. I hope getting to experience these chapters and this world and its characters will brighten your day. All I ask is one thing in return: if you're reading these chapters, please leave reviews on each of them. Believe me, nothing brightens MY day quite like seeing reviews; the more I see, the happier I am. But in any case, let's get on with the show!)

* * *

_Previously on Poké Rangers: Eon Force_

_ As she prepared to face her first Gym, Sally was haunted by memories of her abusive grandfather, turning just facing the coming battle into a challenge. Meanwhile, Xactowl decided to capture the Rangers pesonally, and managed to subdue the team piece by piece. However, a Natu, secretly operating on a vision Celebi sent, alerted Falkner to what had happened. The Gym Leader was able to free the Rangers and they held off Xactowl long enough for Mask of Ice to arrive, who was not at all pleased with his underling. With the threat to them removed, Natu joined Sally's team and they gathered their courage and faced their first battle, earning the Zephyr Badge._

* * *

_Azalea Town..._

"Fire Blaster!" Summoning his weapon, Richard aimed and fired several shots, striking the Chaos Beast facing him and blasting her back. She had the appearance of a taller, slimmer Jynx, with a Jumpluff-like face and cotton balls on the top and sides of her head. Shrieking, she batted at the flames left in said cotton by the attack.

"Jumpynx will make you pay!" she called, summoning a long batonlike staff with a Jumpluff-style head and charging.

Nearby, Sally and Emma were facing a different monster of their own. This one had a red, slick body with a Mantine head, Mantine wings stretching from its back. Two octillery tentacles reached from its shoulders and it held a rifle with a Remoraid design, aiming at the two Rangers and launching blasts of high-pressure water.

As Sally ducked behind her, Emma held out her Discharger, the shield blocking the shots. Focusing her electricity into it, the bolts arced out and struck the monster, staggering it long enough for Sally to leap up and spring off of Emma's shoulders, swinging her sword and sending a telekinetic slash at him. Landing, she sliced two more blows and he stumbled back.

"A little help, Dunlett?" it called.

"Busy busy, Mantillery!" A third Chaos Beast with a Diglett head was fighting with Matt and Phillip. It had a Dunsparce-like face on its chest and a drill tail from the same for its right arm, as well as mole-like feet gripping the ground. Shoving forward with its drill arm, Matt raised his claws and held the attack back.

Water firing from his weapons' hilts, Phillip slashed the beast several times from behind. While it was reacting to that blow, Matt shoved the drill arm back and slashed it twice across the chest before leaping up and kicking it into the air. Spinning, Phillip kicked its legs midflight as it flew backward, sending it flipping and crashing to the ground.

Mantillery growled and aimed his weapon at the Pink and Yellow Rangers, firing again. Sally waved her hands and the shots redirected, striking Jumpyx and leaving her open for Richard to kick her back. Charging his weapon up, the Red Ranger charged and slid across the ground as she swung her staff, slipping under and firing the charged blast up as he passed, leaving her stuck with a powerful explosion.

Elsewhere, Sally telekinetically pulled Mantillery forward and he slammed against Emma's shield, electricity discharging from it and zapping him. Letting up, the two Rangers leaped and drove kicks into his chest, sending him crashing to the ground in a roll, his weapon slipping away.

The Rangers gathered together as the three Chaos Beasts tried to rise.

"Let's send these guys packing once and for all!" Richard raised his hand. "Energies together!" The Rangers all focused their power into it as the Eon Cannon formed. Richard caught it and aimed, the others taking up positions as the weapon charged.

"Eon Cannon, fire!" The team called as five beams in their colors blasted from the barrels, merging into a rainbow sphere that exploded as it struck the trio. All three of them gave outraged yells as their bodies sparked and they toppled together into a pile, icing over before exploding.

A frozen sphere watched from above, Mask of Ice gazing into a similar orb from his hideout. Xactowl and Ditgle stood behind him, waiting quietly.

"Three Chaos Beasts and they could do nothing!" Mask of Ice whirled. "This is what happens when you try to be unfair, Xactowl. Karma punishes you. You pushed the Rangers to new levels of energy, made them more in sync with their powers and skills than ever. And now..." Growling, he raised his staff and slammed it to the ground, red lightning shooting around the room. Most of the statues within the chamber exploded into shards as they were struck, leaving only a select few still remaining. "All these minions are USELESS!"

"I'm sorry." Xactowl cringed at the destruction of their future warriors. "I see now the error of my ways."

"I somehow doubt you do." Mask of Ice said coldly. "But fortunately for you, I still have need of your services. Do NOT disobey me again." Xactowl nodded quietly and Mask of Ice turned. "Ditgle?" The Agent of Chaos stepped forward as Mask of Ice held out his staff and created a sizable frozen block. "You've seen the Rangers fighting. Now give me a proper challenge for them."

"As you command." Ditgle pulled his tail up with hand and started to get to work.

* * *

**(Theme Song inspired by Power Rangers: Wild Force Opening)**

***beat begins with a strange ethereal pulse (replace all roars with such) before quickly building into a rock beat*** _(The Eon Crystals awake and float into the air)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!**_ (The five Rangers enter the Vanishing Shrine...)_

**Eon Crystals are forever!** _(...and are bonded with their respective Eon Crystal.)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!** _(All five Rangers' helmets appear to complete their morphing sequences)_

**We'll defend Johto together!** _(The five pose together as an explosion bursts behind them.)_

**Eon Force! Eon Force!**_ (Various scenes of the unmorphed Rangers using their powers)_

**Ancient powers have awakened; (Go!)**_ (Richard tosses a basketball into a hoop, his Cyndaquil letting off a showy burst as it swishes. Turning to the camera, he flashes a thumbs up as the Red Ranger and Flare are shown.)_

**Eon Force gonna save them. (Eon Force!)**_ (Sally steps off the bus into Azalea Town with her Mimikyu right behind. Noticing the camera, she waves as the Pink Ranger and Esper are shown.)_

**Our whole timeline in danger; (Go!)**_ (Phillip reaches out and pulls a plastic bottle from a river, dropping it into a bag his Croconaw is carrying. Seeing the camera, he nods as the Blue Ranger and Vapor are shown.)_

**We will save **_(Emma is working on an explosive in a lab with her Voltorb on the table observing. She jumps back from a spark and grins at the camera as the Yellow Ranger and Jolt are shown.)_

**this world!**_ (Matt looks over the Underwood Ranch as his Tyranitar walks up beside him. Petting her, he sees the camera and smiles as the Black Ranger and Umbre are shown.)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!**_ (*splitscreen* Sam and David laugh together in Azalea Town/Alicia grins and raises a Pokéball)_

**Eon Crystals are forever! **_(The Rangers summon their weapons.)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers! **_(The team forms the Eon Cannon and charges it up...)_

**We'll defend Johto together!**_ (...before firing its blast forward.)_

***guitar riff***_ (*splitscreen* Celebi and Hypnotica are talking in the shrine, Xactowl and Ditgle bow to Mask of Ice in his lair/Victoria stands alone with her Arcanine)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!**_ (The Eon Zords join together into the Eon Force Megazord...)_

**We'll defend Johto together!**_ (...that is then shown using the Eon Spirit Charge.)_

**Eon...Force! Eon Force!**_ (All five Rangers pose together as the Eon Zords appear behind them, followed by the logo being shown (use your imagination, cuz I don't have the artistic skill to draw one))_

* * *

_Azalea Town, in the park..._

"Is it just me, or are Mask of Ice's goons getting worse?" Emma asked.

The Rangers were gathered nearby Johnson's, the stand that Richard worked at in the morning. Frank was on shift currently, having been hired after Sam and David's firing. Recently, a number of picnic tables had been set up nearby in order to expand the number of people that could hang out with their orders, and that was where the Rangers found themselves.

"They do seem to not put up much fight anymore." Phillip agreed.

"All a matter of perspective, I guess." Sally took a sip of her Shuckleberry Shake. Her Mimikyu sat beside her in his Larvitar disguise, munching on berries. "After fighting Xactowl, all these lesser monsters seem like child's play in comparison."

"Which begs the question..." Matt leaned forward. "Is Xactowl still out there? And if so, when are we going to have to deal with him again?"

"Not to mention whether Mask of Ice has other monsters that powerful." Richard added. The team was silent for a moment as they considered that possibility.

"Well, he'll have to bring them into play soon." Phillip finally spoke up. "If we're going through his weaker monsters three at a time like that, I guess we'll find out."

Sally's phone buzzed and she slipped it out of her pocket, glancing at the screen and excusing herself. Walking some distance from the table, she found a shady spot and answered, her mom's face popping up on screen. She was an older version of Sally; same tanned complexion, same blue eyes, same blonde hair, albeit without the pink streaks dyed in.

"Alola!" Sally grinned. "It's good to see you again, mom."

"Is it working?" Her mom leaned closer to the screen. "I can never seem to get this new facecalling or whatever it is working properly."

"It's great, mom." Sally laughed. "It's working perfectly." Her mom sighed in relief.

"So..." she prompted. "Let me see her." Sally drew Natu's Pokéball and released her onto her shoulder, shifting the phone so it was aimed at the Pokémon properly.

"This is Natu, the newest member of my team." Sally explained. "And Natu, this is my mom over in Alola.

"Tu?" Natu hopped forward slightly, looking down with interest.

"A Bird Pokémon?" Sally's mom blinked. "Is Mimikyu okay with that?"

"They worked it out." Sally told her, glancing at Mimikyu still hanging out with the others.

"That's good." Her mom nodded. "I always hoped he'd get over that fear someday."

"Well, I wouldn't say he's gotten over it." Sally admitted. "It's only Natu he's okay with. But it's a start."

"Yeah..." A crashing sound rang out and Sally's mom turned to look somewhere off to her right. "What was that?"

"It slipped!" A young male voice responded. "Sorry!"

"Is that my menace of a brother?" Sally grinned. "Put him on! Let me see him."

"Sure thing." Her mom got up and walked off in the direction she had looked. "Hey, give me those. Call for you." Within a few moments, an eight year old boy's head poked into the camera's view. Unlike the two of them, his hair was darker, taking more after his father. His complexion was lighter from not going out much and his blue eyes sat behind a pair of glasses.

"Hey, twerp." Sally laughed.

"Sally! Hey, mom got it working!" Her brother quickly took a seat before the screen and scooted closer. "How's Johto?"

"Lots of fun." Sally told him. "Nice to get away from you for a while."

"Aw, don't say that." her brother pouted. "You'll make me wish I could've come even more."

"I'm just messing with you, little bro." Sally laughed. "Hey, did mom tell you I got new Pokémon?"

Some people get annoyed by their younger siblings, but when it came to Sally and her brother Billy, that couldn't be further from the case. He was nine years younger than her, but he was the closest friend she could ask for. She eagerly opened Larvitar's ball so she could show him off along with Natu.

"They're so cool!" Billy gushed. "I can't wait to meet them in person!" There was a ping and Billy pulled out his own phone and glanced at it. "Arceus, three at once!?"

"What are you looking at?" Sally laughed.

"The Poké Rangers Fan Page." Billy held his phone up so she could see. "Did you know there's a team of Poké Rangers right in the place you're staying at!?"

"Yeah..." Sally chuckled. "I've seen them, you know, from a distance, fighting monsters."

"That's AWESOME!" Billy's eyes widened. "You always get to do the coolest things, sis." If he only knew. Sally was briefly tempted to tell him, imagining just how many cool big sis points that would score, but she shoved the urge down. The last thing she needed was him getting overexcited and posting all over the internet that his sister was a Poké Ranger.

"Yeah, pretty cool." Sally agreed. "I didn't know they had a fanpage."

"I helped set it up!" Billy said proudly. "Along with a girl in Kanto named Tyra and these two guys from Johto, Sam and David."

"Excuse me?" Sally blinked in surprise.

"Somebody say my name?" Sally looked up to find Sam and David themselves standing nearby, watching her. Sam marched forward with David right behind him, confused as he hadn't heard anything. "Who you talking to that knows us?"

Sally flipped the phone around so that they could see Billy on screen.

"Hey, little Bilola!" David grinned. "What's up? You know Sally?"

"You two know my sister?" Billy asked in shock.

"Sorta." Sally said. "We've met a couple times. I'm more surprised that you know them."

"We met online." Sam explained. "Bonded over our shared support of the Poké Rangers, set up their own fanpage. You should check it out sometime."

"Yeah, sure." Sally turned the phone back around. "Look, Billy, I gotta go. Tell mom I'll call her back later."

"Okay." Billy nodded. "She had something she wanted to tell you; I'll let her know."

"Thanks. Bye, bro." Hanging up, Sally looked up to Sam and David. "So, what are you two doing back in town? I thought you were off looking for jobs in Goldenrod."

"We were and we found one." Sam grinned. "Working for this cool professor. Right now he's in a meeting with some other scientist named Eusine. Supposed to be a big deal. We're just off to restock supplies while they're busy."

"Ah." Sally nodded. "Sounds exciting."

"Doesn't pay anything though." David admitted.

"Yet!" Sam held up a finger. "But soon enough." He was silent for a moment before frowning. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Sally shrugged. "Fire away."

"Why are you being so friendly with us?" he asked. "I mean, after the last time we interacted, and I, well, you know...cheated in that Pokémon battle, I'd have thought you'd give us the cold shoulder."

"Dunno." Sally cocked her head. "I guess, if my brother is friends with you, you can't be all bad. Besides..." She grinned. "Poké Ranger fans oughta stick together like the Rangers themselves, right?"

"Yeah..." Sam returned her smile and laughed.

"Hey, you wanna come catch up with the others?" Sally pointed her thumb back at the table. David and Sam looked over at them for a brief moment, seeming almost tempted.

"Nah." Sam said at last. "No need to bother with that bunch of losers. Not worth our time, right David?"

"Sure." David said boredly.

"But you're alright, Salola." Sam grinned.

"What?" Sally laughed.

"Take it as a compliment." David suggested. "He only makes nicknames for people he likes."

"Do you have one?" Sally asked.

"He's my Davidorite of them all." Sam slapped him on the back. Guessing he had just said it, David rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and mine's just the worst." he said. "It was good to see you again, Sally."

David held out a hand and she shook it. "We'll see you around."

"Yeah. See ya." Sally watched the pair of them walking away. "Try not to let your Pokémon hold too many berries!" she called after them as they neared the road.

Sam looked back to offer a retort when a truck blasted past on the street, splashing through a puddle and sending mud and water spraying onto them. Sally fought the urge to giggle as they started yelling at the uncaring driver. Some things never changed, it seemed.

* * *

_Mask of Ice's lair..._

"What have you got for me?" Mask of Ice entered the chamber and Ditgle turned to face him, standing proudly before his new creation.

"The challenge you asked for." Ditgle stepped aside. "Your newest minion, Slowster!"

"Excellent." Mask of Ice aimed his staff and fired a blast of chaotic energy into the statue, glowing as it came to life.

"Yo!" Slowster stomped forward. "Who I gotta crush?"

The new beast had the appearance of a more humanoid and muscled Slowbro, thin layers of shell on his elbows, knees, chest, and knuckles. He had a Cloyster's pearl face for a head and from his back sprouted a massive Cloyster shell, large enough to contain his entire body body if closed. Arceus only knew how he could avoid back pain carrying it around.

"Your task is a simple one." Mask of Ice told him. "Destroy the Poké Rangers and bring their crystals to me."

"Dope!" Slowster cracked his knuckles and grinned. "Those colorful cornballs won't know what hit them when I'm through!"

"Good." Mask of Ice nodded. "Xactowl!" From where he stood silently to the side, Mask of Ice's advisor stepped forward.

"Yes?" he asked nervously.

"I want you to go along as well." he said. "Do NOT engage the Rangers. You are simply there to observe and report back to me what happens."

"Can't you just use a viewing sphere?" Xactowl asked.

"I have important business to attend to." Mask of Ice said. "Just do what I tell you to." Xactowl grumbled, but at last nodded and stepped up beside Xactowl. "Now, both of you get on your way!"

As the pair iced over and vanished from sight, Mask of Ice turned to Ditgle.

"I have a challenge for you." Mask of Ice told him. Ditgle tilted his head curiously. "Defeating the Rangers would be fine, but we must focus on our true enemy."

"Sir?" Ditgle asked in confusion.

"Slowster is too arrogant. He will underestimate the Rangers, and they will find a way to destroy him." Mask of Ice said. "I can tell. But the Rangers are not who we stand against. Our true foe is Celebi; the Rangers are merely pawns in his game. Remove him and we will soon show them the light."

"Of course." Ditgle bowed. "I will see what I can whip up."

"You must be careful about it." Mask of Ice warned. "Celebi knows much. Whatever you create, it will have to be able to handle the Rangers as well. Not necessarily defeat them, but at least hold them off and get past them."

"To one as creative as I, it shouldn't be a problem." Ditgle assured. "I will have something ready as soon as possible."

"Thank you." Mask of Ice nodded and turned to walk away. "Now..." As he moved, mist started to flow off his body and he started to shrink. "I have other things I must do."

* * *

_Azalea Town Poké Center..._

"So, what's been keeping you busy lately?" Professor Diggswell sat back in his seat and looked at the man across from him. "Still chasing Pokémon that don't want you to find them?"

"I might be." Eusine smirked. He was dressed in his usual purple suit over a white shirt, along with a red ribbon at his neck and a long white cape. He had brown hair and green eyes that shined with excitement. "You still digging for evidence of fairy tales?"

"And what if I am?" Diggswell raised an eyebrow as the two stared at each other. After a moment, they both broke out laughing.

"Ah, look at us." Eusine sighed. "Still the laughing stock of the Johto research community, aren't we?"

"For now." Diggswell reached down and picked up a satchel from beside his seat. "Though, perhaps that will change soon."

"Indeed?" Eusine sat forward. "How do you figure?"

"I've been doing some digging around the Ruins of Alph." Diggswell told him as he searched through it. "The Unown there have always been a curiosity that nobody has quite managed to figure out."

"Don't tell me." Eusine held up a hand. "You think a god put them there?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not." Diggswell shrugged. "But I stumbled upon a certain chamber while I was studying them, hidden away behind a false wall. A group of Unown followed me as I entered..." Finding what he was looking for, Diggswell pulled out a batch of photos. "And just look at what they did!"

Eusine took the photos and looked them over. The Unown in question floated before the chamber's wall, forming lines and spelling out words. He read aloud as examined the images.

"Grass is greener, Ice is whiter; together they turn the tide." Flipping to the next picture, the Unown had rearranged themselves. "Mere steps forward beyond this wall, two powers lost reside." He continued on to the last two images, each with more lines. "The goddess's chosen must enter by reciting out this poem...To claim their rightful place, just tap into the stones." He looked up in confusion. "What does it mean?"

"I don't know!" Diggswell took the pictures back. "I tried saying the lines out loud, obviously, but nothing happened. All I know is, something is behind that wall, and you saw what the third line said!" He placed his hands on the table and grinned. "'The goddess's chosen must enter...' In some way, this is connected to the ancient stories of the gods!"

"Doesn't mean they're real." Eusine pointed out.

"It's a better lead than I've had in years!" Diggswell said enthusiastically. "And we've been granted permission to study this new Unown phenomenom and any room that may exist beyond the wall they indicate. Walter's already at the ruins now setting things up, and my other assistants and I will be heading up there as soon as we stock up on supplies."

"Sounds like things are turning up for you..." Eusine reached into his pocket. "For both of us, actually."

"How does the Suicune search go?" Diggswell questioned.

"Better than I could've ever imagined." Drawing his hand back out, Eusine held a small transluscent bell in his palm. "I actually saw Suicune, face to face!"

"But it got away." Diggswell guessed while leaning in to examine the bell curiously.

"Yes, but this..." Eusine shook the bell and it let out a pleasant calm tone. "Is what I call the Clear Bell. Suicune left it behind as it was escaping, and I've discovered that it acts as a sort of tracking device. Whenever Suicune is close, it starts to glow." Before the two researchers' eyes, the bell started to let off a faint blue light. "Like that!"

Eusine leaped to his feet, whirling and racing for the door. Snatching up his satchel and putting his photos away, Diggswell followed him.

"It's HERE!?" he asked in disbelief. Outside the Poké Center, Eusine turned in circles, holding out the Clear Bell in different directions until its glow brightened.

"This way!" Waving for Diggswell to follow, Eusine took off in what the professor recalled was the direction of the Slowpoke Well. Hefting his satchel up onto his shoulder, Diggswell followed right behind.

* * *

_Back at Azalea Park..._

"Was that Sam and David?" Richard asked as Sally returned to the table. Retaking her seat beside Matt, she nodded.

"Yeah. They were passing through town with their new boss." she told them. As she talked, she opened the browser on her phone and searched for the Poké Rangers fanpage, quickly locating it. She found that it was separated into two main sections; one dedicated to the Kanto Rangers, and the other to them. "Hey, did you guys know this was a thing?"

She passed her phone around so the others could take a look as well, watching as one by one their eyes widened.

"No. Freaking. Way!" Emma laughed. "We're that popular!?"

"Of course we are." Matt chuckled. "We're Poké Rangers. You think people weren't going to admire us?"

"Would you believe my brother had a hand in setting it up?" Sally asked. Richard raised an eyebrow. "He doesn't know, don't worry. But also, two of the others who helped were Sam and David."

"Huh." Phillip shrugged thoughtfully. "Strange how the world works. They've always been kinda dicks to us, but now they're apparently among our biggest fans, and they don't even know it."

"Yeah, well, let's not let them find out." Emma said. "Unless you want to see our faces splashed all over that site instead of our helmets."

"Don't worry, they won't be in town for long, from what I gather." Sally told them. "Their boss is meeting with somebody named Eusine while they buy supplies; then they'll probably be on their way."

"Eusine?" Phillip looked up with shock in his eyes. "The Suicune Researcher?"

"They did say he was a scientist of some sort, so I suppose?" Sally shrugged. "Why?"

"That guy is like my idol!" Phillip leaped up from his seat. "I've got to find and talk to him before he leaves!"

'Rangers.' Phillip halted just as he turned to run out and look, Celebi's voice calling to them from inside their Morphers.

'We hear you, Celebi.' Richard responded. 'What's going on?'

'I'm detecting two Chaos Beasts not far to your east.' Celebi told them. 'You've got to stop them.'

"More of them already?" Emma scoffed. "Guess they didn't learn their lesson."

'We'll check it out.' Richard responded. Standing, the other four started to run in the direction Celebi had indicated. Richard patted Phillip on the shoulder as he passed. "Sorry, buddy. Eusine will have to wait." Sighing, Phillip followed after them.

They soon located the source of the trouble, indicated by the sound of explosions going off. Rounding a corner, they watched as Slowster hurled a pearl-like sphere, splitting into dozens and rolling across the ground as it hit before they all exploded, sending civilians fleeing in panic. Behind him, the Rangers spotted a familiar figure.

"Xactowl!" Sally yelled. Xactowl turned at the noise to face them, Slowster following suit.

"Rangers." He nodded in greeting.

"You come back to be destroyed for good this time?" Richard asked.

"Unfortunately, I have been instructed not to battle you today." Xactowl told them. "But don't worry. Slowster here will destroy you for me!" Turning to the Chaos Beast beside him, he nodded. "Go on."

"Don't you worry. I'll pound them real good for ya, bird boy!" Slowster assured him.

"Don't call me that." Xactowl growled in annoyance as Slowster stomped forward.

"Come on, Rangers!" Slowster waved to them. "Come throw your best shot at me!"

"If you say so." Richard drew his Morpher. "Ready?" The other Rangers all followed suit. "Let's do this!"

"Bring on the power of Eon!" The five Rangers' respective Eon Spirits emerged from the crystals, flying above and sending their appropriate element down to form the Rangers' suits. Circling around behind, the Eon Spirits flew forward and transformed into helmets to complete their transformation.

"Psychic Power!" Sally called as she struck a pose. "Pink Eon Ranger!"

"Electric Power!" Emma joined her. "Yellow Eon Ranger!"

"Water Power!" Phillip stood beside them. "Blue Eon Ranger!"

"Dark Power!" Matt added on. "Black Eon Ranger!"

"Fire Power!" Richard finished them out. "Red Eon Ranger!"

"Harnessing the ancient crystals, we defend the world!" The Rangers called together. "Poké Rangers, Eon Force!" As they took a final stance, a explosion appeared behind them.

"Veeeery flashy!" Slowster laughed. "But if you think you've got the stuff to send me packing..." He reached behind him and drew out a fanlike shell. "THINK AGAIN!"

Waving the shell, a wave of water was launched forward, striking the Rangers before they could react and sending them all flying or rolling back. The quintet shook themselves off as they rose back to their feet.

"Awfully fast for a guy named Slowster, isn't he?" Sally asked.

"Not as fast as lightning! Discharger!" Summoning her weapon, Emma channeled her power into it and lightning bolts blasted out towards him. Laughing, Slowster swung his shell fan, deflecting every shot. Emma lowered her shield in surprise. "Or maybe he is."

Leaping forward, Slowster landed before the team and his giant shell lashed forward, striking Sally and Emma and sending them flying back in the same motion that he slashed Richard back with his weapon.

"Night Slashers!"

"Aqua Jetters!" Summoning their weapons, Matt and Phillip moved forward with several slashes apiece, but Slowster merely laughed as he stepped back, easily blocking their blows.

Catching one of Phillip's Aqua Jetters with his shell weapon, he twisted and flung him into the Black Ranger, sending them both stumbling.

"Laughable!" Before either could regain their balance, he slashed out twice, sending them both to the ground.

Leaping up, Richard summoned and aimed his Fire Blaster, sending balls of flame shooting against Slowster's body. Turning to face him, the Chaos Beast grinned.

"Thanks for the warmup! Here." He held out a hand and another pearl appeared in it. "Let me pay you back!" As he flung it forward, Richard just had time to dive to the side before it exploded, the blast still sending him flipping through the air to land on his back.

Sally and Emma fired telekinetic slashes and lightning blasts against Slowster, but they all sparked harmlessly against his shell. Forming more pearls, he spun and threw them at the two female Rangers. Sally held out her hand as they split into several dozen, telekinetically stopping them all in midair and sending them shooting back to explode around Slowster.

After a moment of silence, the smoky aftermath of the blast was cast aside as a wave of water rushed out, blasting the two Rangers across the street to strike a building on the other side.

"You Rangers are so lackluster." Slowster laughed evilly as he marched forward. "You're barely worth destroying!"

Behind him, Matt placed a hand on Phillip's shadow and vanished into it. Appearing out of Slowster's shadow in front of him, Matt landed two fast slashes of his Night Slashers before the Chaos Beast caught his arm by the wrist as he went for a third. Slashing the Black Ranger across the chest with his shell weapon, Slowster forced Matt to spin around and his massive shell went to clamp on him.

One edge of the shell connected directly with the crystal on Matt's chest as it tried to close. On contact, the crystal unleashed a defensive pulse, stopping the attack and flinging Slowster backwards unexpectedly.

Struggling upright with his giant shell, Slowster snarled.

"Nobody knocks me down!" he snapped, his weapon vanishing as he leaped and punched Matt in the chest, just a bit above his Morpher. The Black Ranger yelled in pain as he flew back through the air and landed near the others, who quickly helped him to his feet. "I knock you down!"

In each of Slowster's hands, three pearls appeared and he swiftly hurled them forward before the Rangers could move. The explosives struck the ground at the team's feet and detonated in succession, the Rangers screaming as they were blasted.

"You had to ask about them having other more powerful monsters." Phillip groaned to Richard as the Rangers made their way back onto their feet.

"Sorry." Richard panted. "But come on! We can take him, together!"

The rest of the team rose with them and they all joined their energies together, forming the Eon Cannon. Gripping it, they aimed towards Slowster and started to charge it up.

"Oh no!" Slowster recoiled in mock horror. "Not the cannon! Anything but that!"

"Let's shut him up." Richard growled in annoyance.

"Eon Cannon, fire!" As the Rangers gave the yell, the Eon Cannon's barrels blasted beams in their respective colors, joining together midair into a swirling rainbow sphere as they shot towards Slowster.

Before the attack could land, Slowster's enormous shell closed around him, sealing shut tightly. The Eon Cannon's blast slammed against it and detonated, but when the explosion died down, the shell was sitting there with not so much as a scratch.

"What!?" The Rangers watched in shock as the shell opened again and Slowster stood before them like nothing had happened.

"It'll take more than that to put me on ice!" Slowster laughed. "But don't you know? Two can play at that game!" In his hands, a long shell-coated cannon similar in size to the Eon Cannon appeared. "Shell Cannon!"

The barrel of Slowster's cannon glowed with chaotic red energy and he fired, sending a larger, glowing red pearl forward to explode on impact. Xactowl watched with an amused expression as the blast engulfed the Rangers, a satisfied smile appearing on his face.

When it let up, the five were all left laying on the ground, their suits glowing and vanishing. Laughing victoriously, Slowster turned to look back at Xactowl.

"You see that!?" He called. "Child's play!"

"What now?" Emma asked as the Rangers stood up and Slowster turned back to face them, clutching her arm in pain.

"We...we have to..." Richard panted and grimaced. "We have to retreat for now."

"Seriously?" Sally asked.

"We'll come up with a plan and take another run at him." the Red Ranger told her. "Don't worry; we'll get him."

"Still doesn't feel right to..." Matt started to protest, but quieted as Slowster aimed his cannon at them once more.

"Yeah, I vote for the retreat and regroup option." Phillip said. "Matt?" With a heavy sigh, the Black Ranger reached out. Phillip and Sally took his hand, Emma and Richard grabbing onto their others. Stepping back into a building's shadow, the Rangers vanished.

"What?" Slowster let up his cannon's charge and ran forward to look around. "Where did they go? Fleeing like a bunch of scared cats!?" Roaring in annoyance, Slowster turned to Xactowl. "Come on, bird boy! We have to find them!"

"Indeed..." Xactowl looked around before smirking. "Follow me. I'll lead you right to them."

* * *

_The Slowpoke Well..._

Diggswell followed Eusine as he enthusiastically followed the Clear Bell's glow, becoming brighter and brighter the more the two went. After a while, it suddenly stopped.

"Huh?" Eusine looked at the Clear Bell in annoyance. "Gah! It's gone!"

"Yeah..." Diggswell looked around. "But where was it anyway? What was it doing here?"

"The better question is, what are you two doing here?" So enraptured by the Bell's mysteries, the two researchers didn't even realize they weren't alone at the well. Standing before it were two figures that both of them quickly recognized.

One was a boy in his late teens, dressed in a green-collared shirt, green shorts suspended by a brown belt, and brown shoes. He had purple hair and eyes a similar color and carried a bug-catching net over his shoulder. Around his neck hung a silver necklace that appeared to be a Crobat in front of a set of Venomoth wing. His companion was much older, with pale skin, a mostly bald head with only a few bits of white hair remaining, and brown eyes. He was wearing a long blue jacket and white scarf over a brown shirt, beige pants, and brown shoes, and supported himself with a cane.

"Oh, hey Bugsy." Eusine waved in greeting. "And Pryce! What brings you down to Azalea Town?"

"My question first." Pryce raised an eyebrow. "Then we'll talk about me. What are you doing here, Eusine?"

"What is Eusine ever doing?" Diggswell asked. "Tracking leads on Suicune, of course!"

"And are you hunting for gods here?" Pryce asked. Diggswell chuckled and Pryce shook his head. "Well, I'm afraid you won't find either of those things here."

"But we COULD use your help." Bugsy stepped into the conversation. Pryce glanced at him in annoyance. "I mean, we can use all the help we can, right, Pryce?"

"I suppose so." Pryce begrudgingly admitted. "What's happening down there is a most important matter."

"What exactly is going on?" Eusine asked curiously.

"There's a new criminal group in the region." Bugsy explained. "They call themselves the Remnants. They're led by a former Team Rocket member, maybe more than one, and are seeking to make money by any means necessary."

"I heard about them." Diggswell nodded. "There was something on the news about them taking over an orphanage up in Violet City."

"Yes, Falkner reported as much." Pryce agreed.

"And I, since then, have discovered another operation of theirs." Bugsy said. Turning, he tapped the edge of the well. "Right down there."

"In the well?" Eusine asked.

"No, in the caves beneath it." Diggswell told him. "I've been in there before. It's a creepy place. Lot of Zubat and Slowpoke."

"It's the latter that the Remnants are interested in." Bugsy said. "Some people find Slowpoke tails to be a delicacy. The Remnants are using the Slowpoke in the well as an endless source; cutting off their tails, waiting for them to regrow, and then doing it all over again."

"That's awful!" Diggswell shook his head. "The nerve of some people these days."

"I couldn't agree more." Pryce nodded, his grip on his cane tightening. "People like these Remnants make me sick."

"I asked Pryce down here to help me bust the operation." Bugsy grinned. "How about it? You two want in?"

"Sure." Diggswell drew a Pokéball. "I'm always up for a good rumble. Let's give them what-for!"

"I suppose I should help out." Eusine said as he drew his own ball. Diggswell could tell that his mind was really on the Clear Bell, and he was far more interested in investigating why it had been glowing, but at the same time, his conscience wouldn't let him just ignore this.

"Then let's go!" Bugsy released his Scyther and Pryce sent out a Sneasel. Eusine and Diggswell had a Dodrio and Dugtrio, respectively. "The longer we take, the more Slowpoke suffer."

"Let's get down there." Pryce agreed. Bugsy's Scyther wrapped an arm around each of the Gym Leaders and jumped into the well, its wings buzzing to slow their descent. Pryce's Sneasel followed after, agiley leaping between the walls. Eusine and Diggswell climbed onto Dodrio and it jumped down after them, Diggswell's Dugtrio burrowing into the ground and down to meet them.

At the bottom, Bugsy pulled a backpack from his shoulders and reached into it, locating four flashlights and passing three to the others. The group clicked them on and marched into the caves, their Pokémon by their sides.

It wasn't long before the Remants' operation became apparent. Voices echoed out through the tunnels, and as they shut down their lights and peeked around a corner, they found that a larger cavern had been hollowed out. Inside, numerous Remnant Grunts moved about; some guarding a pen filled with Slowpoke, others carrying Slowpoke over to a menacing machine with a blade sticking up in the air, and others loading carefully wrapped packages into crates that were then stacked up along the wall.

"There they are." Eusine frowned. "Just as horrible as we expected."

"How do you want to handle it?" Bugsy asked Pryce. The Ice-type Gym Leader thought to himself for a moment.

"Hard and fast." he decided. "If we can coordinate our strikes properly, we can take them all down before they even have the chance to send out their Pokémon." Turning back to the others, he laid out his plan to them.

In a few moments, one of the Grunts was walking to the Slowpoke's pen when something dashed past him, a blow landing to the back of his head and knocking him out. Some of the other Grunts looked over as he fell to the ground and started to approach, looking around for whatever had hit him.

Said culprit was Pryce's Sneasel, now hiding in the shadows of the tail removing machine. Hopping up onto it when nobody was looking, it took a moment to quickly slash through some vital electronics before nodding as the Grunts got close enough.

At Sneasel's signal, Diggswell sent his Dugtrio burrowing under the ground. The mole Pokémon burst up under the unconscious Grunt's body and unleashed a Sand Tomb, the Grunts that had approached yelling in shock as they were flung off their feet by the sandy whirlwind, crashing against each other and being knocked out.

As the other Grunts who hadn't elected to go look into their downed comrade started to realize they were under attack, Pryce's Sneasel leaped free of its perch and landed on one's shoulder, driving a fist into the back of his head. Bugsy's Scyther charged into battle as well, slamming a Grunt with the flat of his bladed arms. Eusine's Dodrio joined them as well, his three heads lashing out and slamming beak-first into three Grunts at once. Within moments, the three Pokémon had made short work of the remaining Remnants.

The Pokémons' trainers emerged once they were all down, Bugsy pulling a collection of ropes from his backpack and tossing some to the others. They used them to start binding the Remnant Grunts, lining them up along the wall.

Pryce walked over the Slowpoke and opened their pen, allowing them to start roaming free. The Pokémon gave him thankful cries as they passed and started to disperse into the caves.

"Well, that was quite easy." Bugsy said cheerfully. "Let's get these guys back for interrogation."

"What do we have here?" The four all turned as a new figure arrived in the cave. "Interlopers butting in on our operation?"

The new arrival was dressed in a Remnant uniform, but the stripes on his arm were silver instead of white. His face was hidden behind an Aerodactyl mask, one that must have had some kind of voice scrambler built-in, as his words came out in a tinny, garbled tone. Behind him, a Heracross stood, looking around nervously.

"It seems we missed one." Pryce growled. The four and their Pokémon joined together and the new arrival looked them over, eyes roaming across each of them in turn. "Just who are you?"

"You may call me Terror." he stated. "And if you choose to make the unwise move of facing me, you will soon learn exactly why that is my moniker."

"Excuse me?" Bugsy scoffed. "In case you haven't noticed, there's four of us and one of you. You're outnumbered."

"You're right. Four to one is unfair." Terror nodded. "For you." Turning, he tilted his head at Heracross. "Go on, get out there! You don't wanna make me mad."

The Bug Pokémon scurried forward, looking at the four Pokémon facing it and shuddering.

"Cross!" Looking back at Terror, it shook its head.

"Oh, you'll be fine." Terror raised an arm and the four noticed he was wearing some sort of mechanical glove on his right hand. As he raised it, the glove began to pulse with violet energy, flashing in a strange pattern across it. "Tell me, do any of you know what Mega Evolution is?" The four looked to each other in confusion; it seemed nobody had the answer. "I'm not surprised. It's a technique rarely seen in our pitiful region. It was first discovered in Kalos and has been growing more popular in places like Hoenn recently. A temporary transformation formed out a close bond between trainer and Pokémon, activated through the use of special stones."

Bugsy drew a red device and held it up, scanning Heracross. After a moment, he frowned.

"I thought so. That Pokémon is wild." he told the others, glaring at Terror. "What are you going on about? There's no close bond between you and it." Terror laughed.

"Think of this as the next step beyond." He held out his gloved hand and a ray of violet power shot forward into Heracross's back. "No connection or stones needed, even more power! Behold, Ultra Evolution!"

As the energy flowed into Heracross, its body grew several feet taller. Its claws and horn extended, both gleaming as they grew sharper. A silver coating spread across Heracross's body, its bug exoskeleton turning into a metallic shell. Stomping the ground, it let out an angry buzz loud enough that everyone clutched their ears in pain, except for Pryce, who merely reached up and tapped at a device in his ear.

"Destroy them, Ultra Heracross." Terror commanded. The now-armored Bug stomped angrily and charged forward.

"Watch it!" Pryce yelled in warning as he dove to the side. Heracross's foot lashed out and kicked his Sneasel, sending it rocketing back across the cavern. Whirling, the Bug Pokémon slashed out with its claws, almost striking Bugsy before his Scyther leaped in the way and blocked the blow with its blades.

"Mud Bomb!" Diggswell called

"Drill Peck!" Eusine added. As Dugtrio formed a sphere of mud out of the ground and sent it flying into Heracross, Dodrio leaped into the air and began to spin, shooting forward and slamming against Heracross's back with a metallic clang.

Seeming unbothered, Heracross's metal-coated wings lashed out, flinging Dodrio back to slam into Dugtrio. Meanwhile, it managed to overpower the struggling Scyther, slamming it back into Bugsy and knocking them both over.

While they fought, Terror drew a Pokéball and released a Claydol.

"Claydol, our comrades need an extraction." he indicated the Grunts bound by the wall. Claydol floated over and pink energy flowed off of it, engulfing the underlings and teleporting them away. Once they were gone, it floated back over beside Terror as he folded his arms and watched the struggle unfold.

Pryce's Sneasel had been KO'd by the one blow that hit it. Pryce returned it to its ball and sent out a Piloswine, commanding it to use Hail. A localized hailstorm formed in the cavern, chunks of ice pelting down on the battlefield. Ultra Heracross buzzed in annoyance as the frozen shards bounced off of him, charging for Piloswine with his bladelike horn lowered.

Barely standing, Bugsy's Scyther performed a Swords Dance, its blades glowing slightly, before leaping forward and landing an X Scissor to Heracross's back. Spinning, the beetle Pokémon caught Scyther with the side of its horn, sending it flying back. Bugsy held up its ball and recalled it before it could hit the ground, sending out a Metapod in its place.

"String Shot!" he called. Metapod fired strands of gooey silk, covering Heracross as it tried to slash them away, becoming more entangled. Stomping angrily, the cavern shook. Diggswell and Eusine dodged aside as a chunk of the roof almost landed on them.

"Yes, tear it all down!" Terror laughed. "Crush them all!" Pryce looked over towards him and narrowed his eyes, realizing his game.

"Piloswine, Take Down!" he called. As the Pokémon charged forward and rammed into Heracross, he drew another Pokéball while it was distracted, sending out his Dewgong. "Dewgong, Sheer Cold the Claydol, now!"

A wave of intense cold washed from Dewgong's body, catching Claydol by surprise and coating it in ice. The Pokémon dropped to the ground and Terror glanced down at it.

"That's annoying." he recalled the Pokémon and turned, marching towards the cavern's exit. "Heracross, finish them off."

"Diggswell, Eusine, after him!" Pryce called.

"But you need our help!" Diggswell told him.

"He was watching for us to be defeated, even if the whole place collapsed, because he could teleport away with his Claydol." Pryce told them. "Now he can't. Don't let him get away! We'll handle this."

Heracross lifted Piloswine off the ground and hurled it away, Pryce ducking as it almost struck him in the face.

"Go!" He called again to the two uncertain researchers. Spinning around, the two of them ran after Terror, with their Dodrio and Dugtrio following behind.

Reaching the entrance to the well, both of them hopped on Dodrio's back and it leaped up with its powerful legs, springing the distance to the surface as Dugtrio burrowed its way up. As they climbed off, they found Terror standing in wait.

"You don't have any idea what you're dealing with." Terror told them. "Just walk away."

"No way." Eusine told him. "You're a madman, and we've been asked to stop you!"

"I don't have time to play games with two scientists pitifully out of their element." Terror snarled. As he spoke, Aerodactyl wings extended from behind him. "Rock Slide!" Boulders formed around the wings as they flapped forward, sending the stones flying at the group. The two researchers dove aside as they rained down, one striking Dodrio and knocking it out. When they looked up again, Terror was in the air, and they could see that an actual Aerodactyl was clinging onto his back and holding him. As he gave a last mocking wave, the Aerodactyl soared higher and took him out of sight.

"Damn it." Diggswell cursed. "Slipped away from us."

"What about Bugsy and Pryce?" Eusine asked.

Meanwhile, Bugsy and Pryce continued the battle against Ultra Heracross down below. The enhanced Bug-type leaped and stomped down on Pryce's Dewgong, cracking the ground under it from the force. Lifting the seal Pokémon, it hurled it against Bugsy's Metapod, sending them both crashing to the ground.

By this point, it had become apparent that Ultra Heracross wasn't even using conventional Pokémon moves. It was just attacking in a blind rage, too furious to even remember what skills it had.

"We have to find a way to stop this thing." Pryce said determinedly as the two recalled their now defeated Pokémon. "It's relentless."

"There may be one option." Bugsy drew his net. "It's a wild Pokémon, remember? If we can keep its attention off of me, I can grab it with my Capture Net."

"You think it'll hold?" Pryce asked.

"It's especially effective on Bug-types." Bugsy drew a Net Ball and attached it to the net's handle. "Even moreso with one of those. Unless you've got a Master Ball up your sleeves, it's our best chance."

"Alright then." Pryce nodded. "Let's give it a shot."

Ultra Heracross grew tired of waiting for them to send something else at it and charged foward with claws outstretched. Rolling aside, Bugsy sent out a Spinark.

"Spider Web! Keep it still!" He called. Spinning around, his Spinark shot a thick net of spider webbing onto Ultra Heracross's feet, pinning it in place. As it reached down to try and slash it away, Pryce sent out a Delibird.

"Ice Beam!" At his command, Delibird opened its peak and fired a stream of ice against Heracross's arms and legs, freezing them in place. The Bug Pokémon thrashed and started to crack free, Delibird keeping up the attack to try and hold it steady.

While it was thus distracted, Bugsy snuck around behind it, climbing up onto a broken, twisted piece of machinery. As Spinark added String Shot to the mix and Heracross buzzed in greater renewed fury, he leaped off the device and brought his Capture Net down.

Ultra Heracross was too big to fit entirely inside, only its horn was in, but that was enough. The ropes of the net, made from the same material that lines the inside of Pokéballs, started to glow. The light spread down Heracross's body and it was sucked inside, channeled down into the attached ball.

Bugsy watched nervously as the Net Ball popped free and wiggled on the ground. After a few moments, it clicked solidly and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Got it!" he called to Pryce.

"Then let's go." Pryce called. "The others might need our help."

The two Gym Leaders raced back towards the well's entrance, only to run into Eusine and Diggswell at the bottom, coming back to help them.

"Ultra Heracross is handled." Bugsy informed them. "What about Terror?"

"He escaped." Eusine said. "Flew away on an Aerodactyl."

"Aerodactyl?" Pryce tapped his cane on the ground thoughtfully. "That's a pretty rare Pokémon, brought back from fossils."

"You think we can investigate who all has one and see where that leads us?" Bugsy asked.

"I'll look into it." Pryce agreed, turning to Eusine and Diggswell. "Regardless, we've certainly halted the Slowpoke torture they were performing here, and that counts as a victory in my book. Thank you both for helping out."

"Any time. Just come and ask." Diggswell shook his hand. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have an important mission of my own at the Ruins of Alph to get to."

"And I must get back to investigating Suicune." Eusine nodded. "It was here, led us in this direction. I must find out why!"

The two of them started the climb back up the surface. As Bugsy followed after them, Pryce's cane continued to tap on the ground as he watched.

'A Legendary Pokémon leads them right to us as we're about to go into that fight against the Remnants.' Pryce frowned. 'I wonder why? What is Suicune up to?' No answers coming to mind, he allowed his Delibird to carry him back up out of the well.

* * *

_Elsewhere in Azalea Town..._

The Rangers appeared out of a tree's shadow, finding themselves in a secluded grove back in the park. The five collapsed tiredly into the shade.

"So..." Richard looked to this teammates. "What now? Anyone have an idea for beating this guy?"

The other four Rangers all looked to each other, seeing if anyone was going to suggest something.

"I have one thought." Sally said at last. "But I don't know if it'll work."

"What is it?" Matt asked curiously. Sally bit her lip nervously.

"Do we need all five of us to form the Eon Cannon?" she asked. "Or could we still do it with less?"

"Flare?" Richard held up his Morpher and the Flareon spirit emerged from it. "Can you answer that?"

"You do not need to all of you contributing to the Eon Cannon." Flare let them know. "But, it will be weakened the less of you there are."

"I was afraid of something like that." Sally sighed. "I was going to suggest, if the four of you use the Eon Cannon without me, maybe I could use my telekinesis to hold his shell open. You know, stop him from blocking the shot?"

"But would the weaker blast still be enough to destroy him?" Emma asked. "Sounds risky."

"If I had to guess, I think there's a good chance." Phillip said. "Most things that have shells like that...they tend to be frail inside them. I think any good hit to his body will do the trick."

"So, are we in agreement?" Richard asked. "This is the best plan we've got?"

"I suppose..." They others looked to Matt as he frowned.

"You have another idea?" Sally asked curiously.

"...it's riskier." Matt said after thinking it over. "Your plan's less likely to get one of us killed. Let's go with it."

"What..." Richard started to ask him to tell his idea anyway, but a wave of water rushed through the trees, sweeping the team off their feet. As they stumbled upright, Slowster and Xactowl stood before them.

"You can't run and hide from me, Rangers." Xactowl tapped his head with the tip of his wing. "Your thoughts give you away."

"I ain't of a mind to have you scurrying off." Slowster told them as he stepped forward. "You're gonna have to face the music sooner or later."

"We've just been toying with you, Rangers." Xactowl laughed and waved at himself and Slowster. "Now, you see just what the great Mask of Ice is truly capable of!"

"Playtime is over!" Slowster drew back his shell before swinging it and launching another watery blast. Leaping and rolling aside, the Rangers all drew their Morphers.

"Bring on the power of Eon!" Pressing the top button, they pressed the Morphers to their chests and transformed into the Ranger forms once more.

Charging forward, Slowster smacked Matt with his shell weapon as soon as he was transformed, sending him flying out of the trees and into a clearing. Spinning, he formed a whirl of water that swept the other Rangers up as they tried to attack him, launching them after him.

"There's no escape this time, Rangers!" Slowster put away his shell weapon and summoned his Shell Cannon. "Your Crystals are mine!"

Leaping to her feet, Emma took advantage of his weapon change and fired lightning blasts forward, striking him just as he was about to aim at them. Slowster yelled in surprise and his Shell Cannon flew from his grasp and hit the ground behind him.

"Now!" Richard nodded to the others. As Sally stepped forward, he and the rest of the Rangers joined the energies together and formed the Eon Cannon. Without Sally, it only had four barrels instead of five, and Matt stood at the weapon's back, with his spot for charging now located in the center of the cannon's back top.

"Eon Cannon, charged up!" The four of them called as its barrels began glowing.

"You're a stubborn, dense bunch, aren't you?" Slowster laughed.

"Fire!" The Rangers launched the blast, four beams of colored energy shooting forward and swirling into a slightly smaller sphere as they approached Slowster.

As his shell closed, Sally held out her hands and focused her powers on it, trying her hardest to force it open. Unfortunately, despite her best efforts, the shell was closing with too much pressure. It slammed shut moments before the blast struck, leaving the Pink Ranger gasping and exhausted from the effort.

Opening again once it was safe, Slowster emerged with his shell weapon and launched a wave of water at the Rangers once more. The five of them hit the ground, groaning and finding it too much of a struggle to rise.

"I see what you lot were trying to do." Slowster chuckled as he marched forward. Standing over Sally, he looked down at the Pink Ranger bemusedly. "Sneaky sneaky, but not good enough." Raising his weapon, he slashed down.

Before the blow could land, Matt's arm appeared out of Sally's shadow, one his Night Slashers catching the strike and holding it back. As Slowster tried to force it forward, Matt redirected the blow to strike directly onto Sally's Eon Crystal.

As soon as the shell hit it, the Crystal unleashed a powerful pulse, flinging Slowster away. He lost his grip on his weapon and it rolled off into the trees as he shook his head disorientedly and started to rise.

Matt fully traveled out through Sally's shadow and helped her to her feet.

"One more shot." he said.

"I can't, Matt." She shook her head. "I'm not powerful enough."

"Not you." he told her. "We're going with my plan now. You can't force open the shell, but our Crystals can."

Sally recalled how Matt's had unleashed the same defensive pulse earlier while Slowster's shell was closing, and her eyes widened as she realized it had indeed forced it back open again.

"But Matt, we'd have to be firing the cannon right at..." She started.

"I told you it was riskier." He spun her around and guided her over with the others. "Now, you help them with the cannon. I'm the only one who might be able to get in and out fast enough."

"What are we doing?" Richard asked in confusion.

"Just fire at him." Matt said. "And trust me. I'll make sure it hits." He looked to his teammates. "You guys do trust me, right?"

"Yeah, of course." Sally nodded. "Alright. If you think you can do it..."

"I can." he nodded.

"Yoo-hoo, Rangers!" Slowster waved at them. "Have you gone and forgotten about me?" Flinging out his hand, explosive pearls rained down in front of the Rangers and they ducked back, managing to avoid getting hit.

"Let's do this." Sally nodded. "Energies together!"

The four of them reformed the Eon Cannon, Sally taking Matt's place at its back. The Black Ranger himself, meanwhile, stood behind her as they charged it up.

"Again with this!?" Slowster sighed. "You really are fools, you know that?"

As the weapon charged, Matt leaned forward and whispered to Sally.

"On the off-chance this goes...wrong, I want you to know that anything you discover later about me...I promise there was a good reason."

"What?" Sally looked back at him in confusion.

"I'll tell you later." he promised. "It's something I should've told all of you already. For now, let's just deal with this guy."

"...okay then." Sally looked back towards Slowster and nodded. "Ready!"

"Fire!" the four of them called and fired the blast once more, and once again Slowster's shell started to close.

Matt vanished in Sally's shadow and emerged from the shade of Slowster's closing shell, popping up and positioning himself in the perfect spot. The shell's edge smacked against the Crystal on his chest and its defensive pulse went off, quickly forcing the shell back open.

As Slowster staggered back in surprise, Matt turned and reached for his shadow. He could feel the energy of the Eon Cannon's blast behind him, within inches of striking him as his hand reached its target and he vanished.

The blast instead struck Slowster straight in the chest, earning an outraged and pained yelled as he staggered. Matt reappeared with the others and they all watched as Slowster's body sparked and iced over, collapsing forward and exploding.

'What!?' Xactowl took an angry step forward before halting. 'No, he said not to engage. Once Slowser grows, he'll DESTROY them!'

As the Rangers congratulated Matt on the success of his plan, an ice cube rose from Slowster's remains, red lightning pulling up his pieces and reforming his statue. Increasing in size, he reformed towering over the Rangers.

"Looks like we're not done yet." Richard said as he looked up at the enormous Chaos Beast. "Let's bring out the Zords!"

Touching their crystals, the Eon Spirits emerged and soared into the air, transforming into the Zord states so the Rangers could jump in. Together, they focused their powers and the Zords joined together into the Megazord.

"No walking tin can is gonna send me packing!" Slowster drew his shell weapon and swung it, sending a wave of water towards them.

"Got it!" Phillip called, turning the Megazord so their Vaporeon arm was facing him. The wave struck them, most of it being absorbed by Vapor's Water Absorb.

"Nice work!" Emma told him. "Thunderbolt!" The Megazord held out their Jolteon arm and fired an electric blast, but Slowster smacked it aside before drawing his Shell Cannon. Aiming, it charged up and fired, bursting against the Megazord's chest and sending them collapsing to the ground.

"How do ya like that?" Aiming, he started to charge up again as the Megazord pulled itself back upright.

"Shields up now!" Sally called. A pink energy barrier formed in front of the Megazord and Slowster's next shot pressed against it, trying to crack through.

"Back at you, shell boy!" Matt swung the Megazord's Umbreon leg out, kicking the attack through the shield and unleashing a pulse of darkness that flung it back. Slowster yelled in surprised outrage as it slammed against him.

"Thunder Wave!" Emma commanded. The Jolteon arm fired a small electric burst while Slowster was distracted, freezing him in place. "That oughta keep his shell open."

"Good thinking, Emma!" Richard grinned. "Let's take him down before he busts out."

Concentrating their crystals' power, the Eeveelution heads on the Megazord began to glow as they powered up.

"Eon Spirit Charge, go!" The Rangers called. The spiritual versions of the Zords shot forward from the Megazord. Esper and Umbre smashed through Slowster first from lower, followed by Jolt and Vapor coming down from above. Flare ended the attack, smashing through head-on in a fiery burst. The spirits returned to the Megazord as Slowster stumbled back and sparked.

"Ah...shell." he muttered, toppling backward as his body iced over and he exploded.

As the Rangers cheered in victory, Xactowl flew up to land on a roof nearby them.

"Rangers!" he called. The Megazord spun around to face him. "You may have scraped out a win today, but now you see that we are more powerful than you could dream of." Laughing evilly, he spread his wings and frost started to spread over his body. "Slowster was just the start! You have no idea what's in store for you!"

As he vanished entirely, the Rangers were left to look at each other nervously, wondering what exactly he meant.

* * *

_Later, outside Azalea Town..._

"And so, I have no idea how he did it." Diggswell had just finished explaining the whole showdown at the well to Sam and David. The three of them had set up camp not far from Union Cave as night fell. The following day, they would finish the journey up to the ruins. Sam and David looked to each other in confusion.

"Ultra Evolution?" David asked.

"That's what he called it." Diggswell tossed another log onto the campfire as he answered. "It was fascinating, unnerving, and downright terrifying all at once. Whatever power the Remnants have discovered, it's not something to be taken lightly."

"Well, this Terror guy sounds like a top of the line jackass." Sam shook his head.

"A truer descriptor I have never heard." Diggswell nodded. "The transformation seemed to drive the Heracross into a mindless, berserk frenzy. To force such a state on an innocent Pokémon against its will is hideously immoral, to the say the least."

"Greetings!" The three of them turned as Walter strolled up to take a seat with them. "Glad I found you guys here."

"Walter, good to see you." Diggswell greeted. "I wasn't expecting you down here."

"Yeah. Aren't you supposed to be getting the ruins ready?" Sam asked.

"All done." Walter told them. "The area's ready for study. But, we did run into a slight problem. I thought I'd better come tell you in person."

"What is it?" Diggswell asked. Walter pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and held it out.

"This was left for us." he said. "Sounds like somebody isn't too thrilled about our presence." Taking the note, Diggswell read it aloud.

"'If you know what's good for you, you'll leave the Ruins of Alph and forget you ever wanted to explore them. If you keep on, you'll soon learn the folly of facing off with us. Signed, Terror.'" Sam snorted as he read the name.

"What are the flippin odds?" he muttered.

"Seems like the Remnants have some interest in the ruins as well..." Diggswell tapped his chin. "And that's just another reason to solve this mystery, before they get their hands on it."

"I thought you wouldn't back down." Walter smiled. "I called up some old friends for security. They'll make sure nothing happens to us."

"They're not from when you..." Walter waved a hand to cut the professor's question off.

"Nah, after that." he said. "Don't worry, we can trust them." Diggswell nodded.

"Thank you, Walter." he smiled. "You're always so on top of everything."

As the four of them continued to discuss their upcoming expedition, none of them noticed a small green figure watching from the top of a tall tree nearby. Looking down at the quartet, Celebi folded his arms.

'Hmm...' he thought to himself. 'This will require a delicate approach.' Beside the Pokémon sat a small pouch that he glanced at nervously. 'If any of the pieces of this fall into the wrong hands...the whole puzzle might fall apart.'

Rising into the air, Celebi took off silently to the north, ready to put the next step into motion.

_**Next Time on Poké Rangers: Eon Force...**_

* * *

Emma: You were part of that SCUM!?

Matt: I can explain if you'll just...

Victoria: Terror is not your leader. I am.

?: Do you know who I am?

Emma: Mom?

Victoria: You need to come with me back our base, now, alone. If you don't, I'm flicking this right now, and none of us will walk away.

Phillip: We've got to get Rich back.

_**Chapter 10: Rockets & Remnants**_


	10. Rockets & Remnants

_Previously on Poké Rangers: Eon Force..._

_ With the Rangers pushed to new levels of power after fighting Xactowl, Mask of Ice turned to Ditgle to come up with a challenge for them. The resulting Chaos Beast, Slowster, had the Rangers on the ropes thanks to his surprising speed and powerful defenses, but ultimately, a plan from Matt to utilize the Eon Crystals' own defenses against him turned things around. Meanwhile, Professor Diggswell and his old friend Eusine joined Gym Leaders Bugsy and Pryce in taking down a Remnant Slowpoke tail farm. Along the way, they ran afoul of a mysterious higher member of the group known only as Terror, who used a strange device to force a wild Heracross into a more powerful state known as Ultra Evolution. While they successfully stopped the rampaging Pokémon, Terror slipped away to battle another day. Elsewhere, Ditgle was tasked by Mask of Ice to create a new Chaos Beast with a special mission._

* * *

_Emma's house..._

"An impossible choice faces me. Weighing down, it's hard to breathe. Can't have both, though I need em..." Laying back in her bed, Emma sang along quietly to the song playing through her earbuds. "Family or freedom?"

'Family or Freedom?' was definitely one of the slower, more pensive tracks on Ginger-Al's debut album, but Emma found it completely mesmerizing. Every time she listened to it, she was amazed anew by how much emotion Allison Farrow pumped into her words. Emma figured she just had to have firsthand experience with the song's subject matter to get that kind of power into it.

As she listened, Emma's gaze moved to a photo sitting on the stand beside her bed. With a song like that, she couldn't help but think about her own family.

Reaching over, she took the photo in hand and brought it closer. In it, her dad stood with a goofy, excited grin on his face, the kind of look Emma hadn't seen on him ever. His arms were wrapped around a woman several months pregnant. Her hair had the same curliness that Emma's did, but was much darker; she got the light brown from her dad. Her mom was glancing back at her dad with a stange mix of a scowl and smile forming on her face, as if she was both incredibly annoyed and overjoyed by his presence simultaneously.

Emma hadn't seen her mother since she was twelve, and even then it had only been a brief and not very pleasant encounter. She closed her eyes as she remembered her mom's words on that day.

"I don't want you to EVER come looking for me, Emma." The stern, almost angry and yet oddly pained voice was clear as day to her. "Don't think you can fix me. You can't. Just live your life and be grateful you've been given the chance to."

Sighing, she placed the photo back. She had listened. Not once had she gone off to try and find her mother again. It was just asking for trouble.

"Emma!" her dad's voice reached her through the music and she quickly slid her earbuds out.

"Yeah?" she called back.

"Can you run and grab the mail, honey?" he asked, his voice coming from his study. "I'm sorry to bug you with it, but I really, REALLY need to get these forms filled out."

"No problem." Emma paused the music and hopped out of bed. "I'm not busy; I can go get it for you."

"Thanks, Em." Her dad called back. "What would I ever do without you?"

Emma quickly went downstairs and exited the house's front door, walking down the drive until she reached their mailbox. Popping it open, she found that it was filled with several deliveries. Pulling the stack out, she flipped through it. Mostly junk, a couple bills, and a yellow manila envelope. Flipping it over, Emma found a message written on the front in black marker.

"You should be careful who your daughter hangs out with." she read aloud, raising an eyebrow as she realized it was talking about her. "Don't want her falling in with the wrong crowd." It was signed with a single word: Terror.

An annoyed curiosity burned at Emma and she quickly opened the envelope, wondering just who 'Terror' thought he was and what he was going on about. She found the contents to be several photos printed out and enlarged to make sure everything was visible.

The first several were images of her hanging out with her friends. As she glanced at each, she noticed they seemed to be focused on her with Matt in particular. Frowning, she kept looking through the images, gasping as she moved to the next.

"What the hell?" Emma blinked in surprise, trying to process what she was seeing. The image was of Matt, standing in a location she didn't recognize, but what she did recognize was the uniform he wore. The pitch-black coloration combined with the logo clearly displayed on his chest; it was unmistakably a Team Rocket uniform.

Emma quickly looked through the rest, all of them of Matt in that same uniform. Most of them he was talking with others, ranging from numerous others wearing the same outfit to scientists with a Team Rocket logo on their lab coats to what Emma could only assume was one of the higher-ranking members, a girl with purple-ended hair in a white uniform.

Swallowing, Emma stuffed the pictures back in the envelope and ran into the house.

"I'm going out, dad! Mail's on the table!" she called, slapping the rest of the mail onto the wooden surface in a pile. Turning, she didn't wait for his answer before running back out, still clutching the manila envelope in her hands as she ran for the Underwood Ranch.

* * *

**(Theme Song inspired by Power Rangers: Wild Force Opening)**

***beat begins with a strange ethereal pulse (replace all roars with such) before quickly building into a rock beat*** _(The Eon Crystals awake and float into the air)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!**_ (The five Rangers enter the Vanishing Shrine...)_

**Eon Crystals are forever!** _(...and are bonded with their respective Eon Crystal.)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!** _(All five Rangers' helmets appear to complete their morphing sequences)_

**We'll defend Johto together!** _(The five pose together as an explosion bursts behind them.)_

**Eon Force! Eon Force!**_ (Various scenes of the unmorphed Rangers using their powers)_

**Ancient powers have awakened; (Go!)**_ (Richard tosses a basketball into a hoop, his Cyndaquil letting off a showy burst as it swishes. Turning to the camera, he flashes a thumbs up as the Red Ranger and Flare are shown.)_

**Eon Force gonna save them. (Eon Force!)**_ (Sally steps off the bus into Azalea Town with her Mimikyu right behind. Noticing the camera, she waves as the Pink Ranger and Esper are shown.)_

**Our whole timeline in danger; (Go!)**_ (Phillip reaches out and pulls a plastic bottle from a river, dropping it into a bag his Croconaw is carrying. Seeing the camera, he nods as the Blue Ranger and Vapor are shown.)_

**We will save **_(Emma is working on an explosive in a lab with her Voltorb on the table observing. She jumps back from a spark and grins at the camera as the Yellow Ranger and Jolt are shown.)_

**this world!**_ (Matt looks over the Underwood Ranch as his Tyranitar walks up beside him. Petting her, he sees the camera and smiles as the Black Ranger and Umbre are shown.)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!**_ (Sam and David laugh together in Azalea Town/Alicia grins and raises a Pokéball)_

**Eon Crystals are forever! **_(The Rangers summon their weapons.)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers! **_(The team forms the Eon Cannon and charges it up...)_

**We'll defend Johto together!**_ (...before firing its blast forward.)_

***guitar riff***_ (*splitscreen* Celebi and Hypnotica are talking in the shrine, Xactowl and Ditgle bow to Mask of Ice in his lair/Victoria and Terror stand with their Arcanine and Aerodactyl)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!**_ (The Eon Zords join together into the Eon Force Megazord...)_

**We'll defend Johto together!**_ (...that is then shown using the Eon Spirit Charge.)_

**Eon...Force! Eon Force!**_ (All five Rangers pose together as the Eon Zords appear behind them, followed by the logo being shown (use your imagination, cuz I don't have the artistic skill to draw one))_

* * *

_The Underwood Ranch..._

"So, remind me again what the purpose of this is?" Sally asked as she stood watching her Natu shift nervously from foot to foot. Not far in front of it sat Alicia's Houndoom, watching with a mischievious glint in his eyes at the smaller Pokémon's clear nervousness. "Wouldn't I just use more effective typing?"

"Generally speaking, you want to play type advantages to your favor, yes." Alicia nodded. "But you never know when that may not be an option. To be the best, your Pokémon must be ready to fight any type if it comes down to it, even those that hold a clear advantage over them."

"I suppose..." Sally frowned. "You certainly speak from experience, I imagine."

"Right. And besides, Natu needs to refine her agility anyway." she said. "Alright, let them get to it!"

At Alicia's signal, Houndoom stood and leaped forward, jaws opening.

"Na!" Natu chirped in fright and dove aside as his teeth snapped shut with a Bite. Despite the vicious move, Sally could tell that Houndoom was holding back as he pursued the bird, giving her enough time to always keep out of reach. If he was truly the predator he was pretending to be, he would've caught Natu in that first strike, but he was only playing a role to help push Natu into being quicker and more agile on her feet.

After several minutes of training like that, Alicia clapped her hands to catch the Pokémons' attentions.

"That's enough for now. Let's all take a break." Natu hopped over to Sally tiredly and she returned her to her ball. Alicia knelt and rubbed Houndoom on the head affectionately.

"You did great, Wuggles." she told him. "Perfect timing and control." Sally giggled and Alicia glanced at her. "What?"

"Sorry." Sally quickly apologized. "Just wasn't the nickname I was expecting." Alicia laughed in embarrassment.

"Well, I was five when I picked it. Cut me some slack. This guy's been with me a long time." She told Sally. Houndoom leaned his head over and gave her a happy lick on the cheek. "Besides, he likes it."

"Sally! Alicia!" The two looked over to find Emma climbing up onto the fence. Hopping down, she stomped towards them with a furious look on her face. "Where's Matt?"

"Inside the house, having a meeting." Sally told her with a frown. "What's wrong?"

"You'll see. Come on." Brushing past the two of them, she made for the door.

"Hold on!" Sally and Alicia chased her and each grabbed an arm. "We can't just barge in and interrupt!" Sally told her.

"Watch me." Pulling free, Emma resumed her march to the ranch house, the other two girls reluctantly following.

Inside, Bugsy handed a Pokéball over to Matt, who looked at the Heracross inside curiously.

"He was forcibly evolved, as a wild Pokémon?" Matt asked. Bugsy nodded.

"Right. A temporary transformation that ended after he was caught." He had just finished explaining to Matt what all had happened at the well. "Some sort of technique I've never seen before. He called it Ultra Evolution."

"Mmm." Matt frowned. "I know a guy in Kanto who uses Mega Evolution, but I've never heard of Ultra Evolution."

"He referred to it as the next step past Mega Evolution." Bugsy recalled. "I've tried calling the Kalos and Hoenn Leagues and asking about it. They had a lot of info to give on Mega Evolution, but nothing about Ultra. They haven't heard of it either."

"Strange." Matt's finger tapped on the Pokéball lightly in thought. "And you say Heracross has been acting odd ever since?"

"Yeah." Bugsy nodded. "He seems scared half the time, aggressive the next, especially with me and my Pokémon. Maybe because we fought him before. And yet, when I thought maybe I could just release him back into the forest, he refused to leave. Seemed equally unsettled with the idea of being out there again."

"Odd." Matt nodded. "I think I know how to figure it out. Don't worry. We'll take care of him."

"I would appreciate it." Bugsy thanked him. "If you can help him and find somewhere he could be happy, I'd appreciate it. He was dragged into all this; he deserves that much."

"We'll make sure of it." Matt agreed.

As Bugsy stood, the door slammed open and Emma angrily entered the room. Sally and Alicia quietly stepped in behind her, exchanging nervous looks.

"Emma?" Matt asked in surprise. Approaching him, she threw the envelope she was carrying into his lap.

"Explain." she demanded, folding her arms. Matt raised an eyebrow and opened the envelope, sliding the pictures free.

His look of confusion became greater as he flipped through the first several, finding nothing unusual. When he reached the later pictures, however, he sucked in a surprised breath and a look of horror crossed his face.

"What is it?" Bugsy walked over behind Matt where he could see. "Oh."

"Tell me those aren't real." Emma asked. "I want those to be fake. Please, PLEASE tell me they are." Matt was silent as he looked at the images for a long minute before at last looking up.

"No, they're real." he told her. "I..."

"How could you!?" she cut him off before he could explain anything. "You were part of that SCUM!?" Matt blinked at the venom in her voice. "I can't believe you!"  
"Listen!" Matt tried to speak over her. "I can explain if you'll just..."

"I don't want to hear it!" Emma snapped. "You would've told us already if there was a good explanation!" As Matt tried to rise, her hand lashed out, slapping him across the cheek and sending him falling back into his seat.

"Hey, wait a minute." Sally said in protest. "Emma, you've got to calm down."

"NO!" she snarled. "I hate him. Him and all his evil teammates!"

"Emma, YOU are his teammate now." Alicia pointed out. "So shouldn't you let him explain?"

"No I'm not." Emma growled. "He doesn't deserve to be a Ranger! He doesn't deserve to be our friend!" Whirling, she ran to the door and dashed through, slamming it shut roughly behind her.

After a moment of silence, Bugsy's head shifted to look from Sally to Matt.

"Rangers?" he asked. "Hold the phone, you guys are the Rangers?"

"Guess that cat's out of the bag." Alicia muttered.

"Yeah." Sally admitted. "Me and Matt are. So is Emma."

"That's fantastic!" Bugsy grinned. "I've been wondering just who the superheroes in my town were ever since you all first showed yourselves."

"Can we discuss the real issue here, though?" Alicia asked. "Matt...you were with Team Rocket, for real?"

"Are you going to yell at me about it too?" he asked as he glanced at her. Alicia frowned.

"No. Not without letting you talk about it first, at least." she told him.

"Same here." Sally agreed. "I don't know why Emma overreacted like that, but we'll hear you out." The two of them looked to Bugsy and he shrugged.

"This isn't news to me. I was made aware of it when he moved here." he told them. "I was keeping an eye on him for a while, but I've seen nothing to make me think I can't trust him."

"Thank you for that, all of you." Matt sighed in relief and nodded. "Alright then. Let's talk about me and Team Rocket."

* * *

_Elsewhere in the town..._

Within an abandoned, soon to be demolished house, Victoria Jameson sat in a wooden chair, eyes closed and foot tapping impatiently. Behind her, her Arcanine was curled up on the floor. His good eye was closed as well, but Victoria could tell that he was also not asleep, but simply waiting like her.

Soon, a Remnant Grunt entered the room and approached her. He was out of uniform at the moment, dressed in a plain gray shirt and black pants, so that he wouldn't be noticed in the town.

"Ms. Jameson." He bowed politely and Victoria cracked a smile. She never got tired of being respected like that. "Everything is in place." At the reminder of what they were doing there, her expression quickly flipped.

She really, really didn't like this plan. It was too excessive, it would draw far too much attention their way, and it was just plain wrong. She couldn't understand why it was something they were even considering.

"Terror's distraction at the well worked perfectly. All the devices were set up and armed." The Grunt held out a remote. "You can blow this town off the map whenever you'd like, once we get out, of course."

All of Azalea, gone in a heartbeat. Victoria scowled. There was no need for it. All just to get rid of Richie? Madness.

And the more she thought about it, the more she realized she couldn't go through with it.

"No." She stood and took the remote, carefully closing its cover and placing it in her bag. "I have a different plan."

"B...but..." The Grunt stammered nervously. "Terror said that..."

"Terror is not your leader." Victoria told him. "I am. If you have a problem with listening to me, I'm sure we can find some way to fix it." Her Arcanine raised his head and growled threateningly.

"Yes, of course." the Grunt nodded hastily. "But, it's just, you shouldn't make him upset. Do you even know what he's capable of?"

Terror's abilities. She had heard whispers from some Grunts who hadn't realized she was there, but she was still pretty in the dark. All she did know was that the Grunts were all terrified of the man, even moreso than they were of her. If someday he were to turn against her, she had a distinct feeling a lot of them would side with him.

"No, but you're free to enlighten me." she said. The Grunt shook his head.

"Not supposed to talk about it." he said. Victoria sighed.

"Whatever." She stood. "Regardless, we will go ahead with my plan. We can use the explosives to hold the town hostage and force my old friend Richie to come with us. Take him back to base, and from there we can do whatever we need."

"If you say so." The Grunt still seemed uncertain, but he stepped aside as she made for the door, her Arcanine following behind and growling at the underling as he passed.

"Get your uniform on!" she called back. "We're moving out ASAP!"

"Yes, ma'am." Nodding, the Grunt went off in hunt of his Remnant uniform while Victoria went to gather the others. Whatever Terror's problem with Richie was, this would be a much better solution that obliterating a whole town just to get rid of him.

* * *

_Elsewhere in the town..._

Emma stood with a remote in hand, a dozen different switches on it. Flipping one, a plume of dirt was kicked up in the field in front of her, raining down on the area around it as she watched.

Growling, she flipped another switch and another blast sounded, this one much shorter, but far wider. Another switch, another detonation. And then another and another.

"Feel better?" Emma was breathing heavily as the voice sounded behind her. She looked back to a see a man sitting a picnic table behind his house, a basket of Apricorns beside him. He had white hair and a mustache the same color and was dressed in a blue gi. As she watched, he took an Apricorn and punched two fingers through its shell, pulling it apart.

"Little bit, Kurt. Little bit." Emma said, looking back over the cratered field he'd just let her make. "Thanks."

"Mmhmm." Kurt kept busy with his work, carefully preparing Apricorn shells to be made into Pokéballs.

Kurt was one of the few people in town outside of her friends who completely accepted her strange hobby, probably because he had an idea what it was like to have one. He had pioneered the idea of specialized Pokéballs back in his youth, in a time when nobody thought it was worth it. People used to ridicule him, asking why they would need to carry a dozen different types when they had the old standard, Great, and Ultra Balls depending on their skill level. But once he managed to convince a few trainers to give them a try, word quickly spread about how effective they were in the proper situation, not to mention how stylish most of them looked. Before long, he was renowned across the entire region, and then the world as the idea spread.

Wasn't as destructive or out there as Emma's, but he came from a simpler time. It didn't take as much for people to look at you funny back then.

She had met him after discovering her Voltorb's ability to change form. Since he made so many types of Pokéballs, he had been fascinated and helped her expand the selection Voltorb had access to, and over that time, the two had bonded and become friends.

"You want to talk about it?" Kurt asked. Emma walked back to his table and took a seat on the other side, facing away from him. Kurt just kept working, hollowing out shells. That was one thing she appreciated about him; he never pushed anyone to talk before they were ready, but he was always there to listen.

She continued staring out at the aftermath of her explosive therapy, but she wasn't really seeing it. Her mind was instead drifting back to a very specific day, five years prior when she was twelve.

It had been entirely normal up until the afternoon. She had gone to school, gotten in trouble for sneaking her Voltorb into class, probably flunked a pop quiz, and so forth. When it finally let out, she had eagerly made her way towards home, already thinking about the explosive she was working on building when she got there.

She never even saw the person come up behind her before their arms wrapped around her. She tried to scream, but a hand clamped over her mouth prevented it. She felt something crawl onto her shoulder and glanced to the side to see a Paras that released a burst of green powder into her face. Within seconds, she had drifted off to sleep.

Sometime later, she woke up, groaning as she tried to shake the blurriness from her head. Trying to lift her arms, she found that they were bound to the arms of the chair she was in. As she blinked, she saw two figures talking nearby, in the shadows.

"She's awake." One of them, a guy, said. "You think you can handle it?"

"I'll deal with it." The other feminine voice said sternly. "Now you get out of here and leave me alone. Boss says he gave you new orders; I suggest you go fulfill them."

"Right." The male figure exited the room, passing through the light as he did and allowing Sally to get a look at his back. She recognized the uniform he wore; she'd seen it on the news plenty of times. Team Rocket, the criminal organization that had been plaguing Kanto for years and lately attempting to expand into Johto.

The other figure approached and entered the light, pulling a chair with her. She was dressed in the white uniform of an Admin, her dark, curly hair bouncing slightly as she sat down. Folding her arms, she stared at Emma with a blank expression. Emma's eyes looked her over, her mind racing as she made the connection.

"Do you know who I am?" the woman asked.

How could Emma not? She had her picture in her room. She had studied that same face before her countless times, never imagining she'd see it in person.

"Mom?" she asked quietly.

"Don't call me that." Her mom's lips twisted into a sneer. "Just use my name. Patricia."

"Where am I?" Emma asked, looking around her.

"You're in our secret base of operations, under Goldenrod City." she said. "Can you guess why you're here?"

Emma really wanted to think it was to visit her mother. She was still processing the fact that she was apparently with Team Rocket.

"No." she said at last. Patricia leaned back in her seat and lifted a hand, biting at her nails lazily.

"Your father..." She hesitated a moment before going on. "You know he manufactures weapons for a living, correct?"

"He's been trying to find a new business." Emma put in. Patricia shook her head.

"And that is not acceptable." she said. "He's the best in the business. If he's going to take himself off the public market, we want him to become our personal supplier."

"You're using me to get to him." Emma realized. Patricia nodded.

"You've got it. We'll hold you hostage here as long as we need to in order to convince Aaron that he should be building weapons for us." Patricia told her. Standing up, she slid the chair away. "I'll leave you now. Try not to make yourself any more uncomfortable. Hopefully, it won't be long."

"Why?" Emma asked as Patricia turned to leave. Turning to look back, she smirked.

"Because Team Rocket needs them." she told her. "Is that not reason enough?"

"Not that." Emma shook her head. "Why are you with them? Why...why aren't you with us?" Patricia's eyes blinked uncertainly.

"Look, you don't want to be involved in this kind of life." She gestured to the room around her. "Neither does your father. But me...it's who I am. You're better off without me."

"But you're trying to force him to become a part of that!" Emma said.

"I don't have a choice!" Patricia snapped. "Orders are orders. Listen, this will all be over soon. Just hang tight and wait for your father to get back to us."

"He looks so happy..." Emma said. Patricia halted before she could exit. "In the picture, with you. I've never seen him like that. He's always been so serious, but with you...he was different." Sighing, Patricia shut the door and turned back around.

"He was always like that." she said. "Aaron had a love of life like nothing I've ever seen, before or since." She took the seat in front of Emma once more. "You know he loves you, right?"

"Yeah, of course." Emma nodded. "He's great. It's not like he's never happy. But, it's not the same." Patricia looked down and Emma almost swore that she saw the beginning of a wistful smile on her face before it quickly vanished.

"You know, it was during an operation just like this that we met." she told Emma. "I was supposed to force him into selling weapons to us. But when I met him, I..." She shook her head. "I don't know. Fell in love isn't the right description...more like I had an intense fascination with him. So, I decided, if my goal is to get him to give us weapons, I might as well try seducing them out of him." Emma kept staring at her as she sighed. "I didn't expect it to be so hard to bring myself to leave him. I didn't expect to get pregnant with you. I didn't want any of this to happen."

"You didn't want me?" Emma asked, just saying the words making her heart ache.

"Emma, I'm not a mom." As Patricia looked up, she was doing her best to maintain her blank look, but Emma could see her pain showing up in her eyes. "I'm not cut out for it. I can't be a good role model, I can't teach anybody to do the right thing. Look at me." She threw up her hands. "I'm an Admin of Team Rocket. I have a reputation as one of the most ruthless of us all. The number of people I've..." She stopped. "Well, you don't want to hear about that, trust me."

"You could've at least tried." Emma said. "Given it a chance. Maybe you could've, in time."

"No, I'm afraid not." Patricia shook her head. "Sometimes, a person's darkness becomes too much to reverse. The simple truth is, I enjoy what I do. I don't want to change." She looked away before standing and marching for the door. "Not usually, anyway." Emma wasn't sure if she was supposed to hear the last part, it was spoken so quietly, but she did.

Before she could leave, Patricia's exit was once again interrupted, this time by her phone ringing. Pulling it out of her uniform's pocket, she glanced at the screen and answered.

"Boss. Has he called?" she asked. Her face fell as she listened to her leader's response and received new orders. "Boss, is that really necessary?" She glanced at Emma and her daughter shuddered in nervousness. "Okay then. Orders are orders. I'll take care of it."

Hanging up, she returned the phone to her pocket and walked over towards Emma, disappearing behind her.

"That was my boss, Giovanni." she said as she moved out of sight. "It seems that...Aaron is being stubborn."

"That doesn't surprise me." Emma said.

"Even having been informed that we have you, he's still holding out." Patricia was silent for long enough that Emma started to try to twist and look back at her. "Why? Why would he just...why, with you in danger?"

"Well, that's simple." Emma told her. "Because you're here. He knows my mom's with me, doesn't he?"

Footsteps signaled Patricia approaching from behind. Reaching past her, she placed one hand on top of Emma's, and the girl looked to see a gleaming silver blade in her other.

"Giovanni wants me to up the stakes." she said. "He's ordered me to send your father...well..." She ran a finger down one of Emma's own and the girl's eyes widened in horror. "And, well, orders are orders..."

Emma cringed in painful anticipation as the blade inched closer to her other hand. Before it could, Patricia lowered it and pushed it under her bonds, slicing through them.

"But I'll be damned if I follow that one." she said. Moving the blade over, she cut through the rest of the ropes binding Emma. "Get up."

Emma stood and turned to look at her mom, rubbing her wrist where the ropes had been particularly tight. Patricia was rummaging in drawers behind her, finally locating what she was looking for and slipping it into her pocket.

"You're going to help me get out of here!?" Emma asked excitedly. Whirling, Patricia hissed and leaped forward, planting her palm over Emma's mouth.

"Quiet!" she said. "Don't say anything, don't look happy. Nobody is happy to be with me. I need you to look miserable, got it!?" Emma nodded silently and did her best to look as Patricia wanted. Grunting, the Team Rocket Admin pulled back her hand.

"Thanks." Emma whispered.

"Don't thank me either." Patricia growled. "Don't think this changes anything. I'm not a mother and certainly not yours. You don't have one, understand?" She sounded like she was trying to put malice into the words, but it wasn't quite working. "I don't want you to EVER come looking for me, Emma. Don't think you can fix me. You can't. Just live your life and be grateful you've been given the chance to."

"But..." Emma's protest halted as Patricia tried to glare, but somehow ended up coming across as more sad.

"Don't make my life more miserable." Patricia told her pleadingly. "Worse, don't make yours."

"Okay." Emma said quietly. Patricia nodded in satisfaction.

"Good. Now..." She held out her hand and lifted her knife. "Give me your hand."

"What!?" Emma pulled back and Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Look, we have to make it believable. I'm not gonna take the finger, but if there's no blood, nobody's going to buy that I've done it. I don't know who else here Giovanni will have called, but I know him...it'll be somebody, perhaps more than one. He's too careful not to." Reluctantly, Emma held out her hand and Patricia pressed the knife's tip into the side of one finger. Emma gasped in pain and tried to pull away, but her mom held her steady and drew the blade down the length until it was bleeding solidly. "Wrap it with this." Finished, she tossed Emma a tissue she could use to cover it. Once it was wrapped a few times, Patricia showed her how to hold it so that it was impossible to tell what kind of injury was there. Just that it was bleeding; she really could've had no finger for all anyone would know.

Patricia grabbed her arm and pulled her along out of the room and down the halls. Several Grunts looked at them in interest as they passed and Emma focused on the pain in her finger and tried to make it seem much worse than it was. They all seemed to come to the same conclusion, that she was going to get medical attention so she didn't bleed to death, and ignored the two.

Once they got closer to the exit, they had to start being more careful. Patricia would carefully look ahead and make sure nobody was around to see them before taking her forward. Soon, they reached an elevator and Patricia pressed a button to take them to the surface, the doors sliding shut behind them.

Once they were safely out of sight, Patricia pulled the object she had grabbed from the room out and started to adjust it. Emma looked at it and quickly recognized it as a detonator.

"What's that for?" She asked in surprise.

"To end this." Patricia muttered. With a muffled ding, the elevator signaled they had reached the surface and Patricia directed her off, following after. Emma found that they had come up just inside an abandoned building, the elevator vanishing from sight as it descended back again. Yet another of Team Rocket's secrets.

Patricia led Emma down the street, counting as she went. Emma didn't realize for what until they at last stopped and she turned. Facing back the way they came, she held up the remote and pressed its first button.

The tremor was felt all across Goldenrod that night. Emma almost fell over as she stumbled from the shockwave. In the direction they had came from, a colossal blast of flame emerged from the elevator shaft they had come up, blasting most of the building above away.

"What..." Emma stared in horror. "What did you do!?"

"I blew up the base." Patricia said simply, tossing the remote into the trash. "Now, Team Rocket has suffered a tremendous setback. Who knows if they'll ever rebound here in Johto."

"But...but...all those people down there." Emma pointed out. "People who worked with you, your allies. You killed them all."

"And now you'll be safe. There will be too much attention for Team Rocket to come back to Johto anytime soon, and by the time we do, there'll be other things to take our attention." Patricia said. "So why are you complaining? I just did what I had to do." Emma bit her lip in nervous confusion as Patricia folded her arms. "I told you what I am. I told you what I'm like. If you don't believe it now, well, that's your problem." Turning, she marched away.

"Where are you going?" Emma called.

"To Team Rocket's main base." she called back, raising a hand in a lazy wave. "You'd best get back to your dad. Just go find a public phone."

"How did you have all that set up?" Emma asked. "You must have planted the bombs at some point." Patricia glanced back and allowed herself a small smile.

"I set it up as soon as I was asked to capture you." she said.

Emma watched as she disappeared from view for the last time the girl would ever see her in person, glancing back at the still visible flame from the blast and shaking her head as she tried to figure out just what she was meant to think about any of it.

Back in the present, Emma frowned.

"Kurt?" she asked to make sure she still had his attention.

"Mmm." He nodded for her to go on. She really didn't need to; of course he was still paying attention. And at the same time, he had made it through half his basket of Apricorns during the time she was reliving the past.

"What do you do when a friend turns out to not be what you thought they were?" she asked.

"Which friend troubles you?" Kurt questioned. "Rich? Phillip?"

"No, not them. Matt." she told him. Kurt hesitated in his work for a moment as he thought of the people in town and tried to place the name. "He owns the Underwood Ranch."

"Ah, yes. Matt Underwood." Kurt nodded. "I didn't realize you two were friends." Unsurprising. Kurt really didn't bother to go out a lot.

"We were, but I found out..." She thought for a moment before deciding to go ahead and say it. "I found out he was part of Team Rocket before he moved here."

"Surprising." Kurt murmured. "I wouldn't have pegged him as the sort."

"Neither would I!" Emma spun in her seat to face him. "That's what got me so upset."

"Tell me, how did you find this out?" Kurt questioned. Emma explained about the envelope that had shown up for her dad and how she'd gotten nosy. Kurt frowned. "Well, that sounds like somebody is trying to sow discord to me."

"I suppose so." Emma agreed after a moment. "But what about it? Matt doesn't deny it's the truth."

"If you want to know about it, I suggest you ask Matt about it." Kurt told her. "Only he can tell you why he was with Team Rocket and how he views that time of his life. Perhaps he had a reason to be with them, and even if not, people can change."

"Team Rocket doesn't." Emma said firmly ."My mom...she couldn't." Kurt looked up and set aside the Apricorn he was working on, folding his hands as he looked at her.

"And there we have the root of the problem." he said. Kurt was the only person she had confided the truth about her mom to. Not even the rest of her friends knew. "You've taken your resentment towards your mom and spread it to include all of Team Rocket."

"I don't resent my..." Emma started to protest.

"Or perhaps you've simply labeled them all evil to justify her actions." Kurt went on. "If there might have been good people in that base, then what she did was horrible. If they were all as bad as you'd make them out to be, she looks like a much better person, doesn't she?"

Emma couldn't respond to what he was saying. Kurt pulled himself up and moved around the table to sit beside her.

"Look, I can't pretend to know what it's like, facing the fact that my own mother would do something so awful, and who knows what else. My mom was the sweetest, most doting person I knew. But I'd imagine you worry what it means for you, if you could end up like her. In a way, it could even paint your hobby..." He glanced at the devastated field before them. "In a sinister, unstable light. But that's not you." Taking ahold of Emma's shoulders, he turned her so she was looking up at him. "You're not your mother. You are a wonderful, caring young lady who would never stoop to the levels she did. And while your hobby may be destructive when it comes from rage as it did today, you can do a lot of good with it too, if you'd just look for the opportunities. It can be something beautiful as well."

Emma shuddered and Kurt realized she was crying. He wasn't quite sure if it was from sadness or joy until she moved to hug him.

"Thank you, Kurt." she whispered. "You always know how to help."

"You're welcome." Kurt patted her on the back. "Now, go talk to Matt. Figure out the real truth, not what somebody else wants you to see."

"Okay." Nodding, Emma stood and left the Pokéball Maker's home, determined to set things right. Turning back to his field, he sighed.

"Guess I better call a landscaper."

* * *

_Azalea Park..._

"This is nice." Richard lay back against a tree and relaxed. "We really don't get to spend a lot of time just hanging out, just the two of us."

"Yeah..." Phillip was surrounded by multiple notebooks, scattered across the picnic blanket he was sitting on. One he held in his lap, carefully copying region-wide reports on water pollution levels for the month. "Between all the rampaging Chaos Beasts, the Remnants, and everything the others want to do, it does seem like we're with them a lot."

"We should do this more often." Richard nodded. "Sometimes, best friends just have to chill with each other, y'know?."

Phillip's eyes shifted over towards him. He wanted to finish what he was working on, because it was important he keep up with it. He hoped that if he could find some sort of pattern in the pollution levels, the locations where they were lower, from month to month, he could pinpoint Suicune's location. He was still sad he didn't get the chance to meet Eusine when he was in town. That would've been an incredible opportunity to exchange notes.

And yet, no matter how much he tried to focus, being alone with Richard was incredibly distracting. Phillip's gaze kept wandering over to settle on the rise and fall of his chest as he relaxed, or the taut muscles on his arms stretched up with his hands behind his head.

'Go on, Phil.' Vapor's voice spoke into his mind from her crystal. 'Never a better time. Ask.'

Phillip tried to ignore the suggestion, but as he kept making and having to erase mistakes in his notebook, he eventually sighed and stood up. Taking the notebook with him, he moved to sit beside Richard, leaning against the trunk.

"So, Rich..." Phillip's nerve shot straight out of him the second his best friend turned to look at him and he switched gears. "I just wanted to let you know, if there's anything I can do to help with, you know, Victoria, let me know. I'll do whatever I can." Richard smiled and laughed.

"That's great to hear, Phil." He sighed, frowning and staring at the sky through the breaks in the trees. "Do you think I can do it? Get through to her?"

"She was your best friend once, just like I am now." Phillip told him. "If you really think that what you saw in her is still there..." Richard nodded that he did. "Then I can't buy that you're wrong."

"I hope you're right." Richard said, still maintaining his gaze at nothing. "I lost her once, by something out of my control. Now I have a chance better than any to find her and I just...I really can't lose her again. I need this to all work out."

Phillip's hand moved out, almost coming down and grasping Richard's before he shifted up to rest it on his friend's shoulder. Richard turned to look at him and Phillip nodded encouragingly.

"It will." he told him. "You can bet on it."

"He's even more optimistic than you, Richie." The two of them looked up in surprise to find Victoria standing mere feet away from them, dressed in her full Remnants uniform. A smirk appeared on her face. "I can see why you two are friends."

Richard started to rise, but Victoria held out a hand to stop him. Stepping closer, she took a seat on Richard's other side, leaning back like he had been. Phillip looked around and noticed that they weren't alone. He could spot a few Remnant Grunts trying and failing to stay hidden in bushes or behind trees. After a moment of uncertain silence, Victoria spoke up.

"How have you been, Richie?" she asked.

"Troubled." Richard told her. Victoria turned to face him.

"You're supposed to say something like, 'I've been doing great, Vicky. Life's good.'" she told him. "You know how it goes. Something I can be angry about."

"Well...life is pretty good." Richard said nervously. "But..." Victoria raised an eyebrow to indicate he should finish his thought. "There's always been one question that never stops bothering me. About you."

"What are doing here?" Phillip asked, careful not to put any sort of mean or defensive tone into it. Victoria looked past Richard to him.

"Phil, right?" she asked and he nodded. "I came here to see Richie." She looked back to her old friend. "I need him to help me save Azalea Town."

"What?" Richard frowned. "What are you talking about?" Reaching into her pocket, Victoria drew out a remote with a single switch, a screen beneath it, and two buttons below that, up and down arrows. The switch was hidden under a transluscent covering, but she opened it as they watched.

"Richie, I've been told to kill you." she said. "In fact, I've been told to take no chances. I'm not supposed to tell you this, but the Remnants have placed explosives all over this town. If I flick this switch, the whole place becomes one big fireball. Nobody will survive."

"What!?" Richard looked at her in horror. "Why are you doing that!?"

"The worse part is, it can't even be called an order." she told them. "I'm the leader of the Remnants, but it's been made clear to me that another holds my team's true loyalty. If I don't do what he wants...I'm through. They'll all turn on me in a heartbeat."

"Who is he?" Phillip asked. "Maybe we could..."

"Not important and you could do nothing." She looked at the remote and cringed. "But the thing is, I don't want to do it. The idea of...of wiping a whole town off the map just to kill one person makes my stomach turn. The thought of killing..." She looked to Richard and blinked before looking away. "I don't know if I could live with myself if I did it."

"Then don't." Richard grabbed her hand. "Just leave these Remnants behind."

"No." Victoria shook her head. "I've made the decision." She placed her finger under the switch and Phillip almost reached out to grab her arm before realizing she wasn't flicking it yet. "You need to come with me back to our base, now, alone." Her eyes narrowed. "If you don't, I'm flicking this right now, and none of us will walk away. I won't have to live with myself."

Richard and Phillip both stared at her for a long, hard moment. Phillip couldn't see what the expression on Richard's face was, but his own was only growing angrier.

"Are you out of your...!?" he started to snap at her.

"Enough." Richard stood up after the one word. Looking up at him, Victoria also rose. "I'll come along. If that's the only way."

"Rich, you're not serious?" Phillip asked in disbelief.

"I'll be fine, Phil." He looked back and smiled. "I have faith in my friends." He turned back to Victoria. "I trust that they will always be there to help when I need it, just as I am for them." Phillip frowned. The tone of his voice made it very clear he included Victoria on that list as well.

"G...good." She said uncertainly. "Get Noctowl out. I'll need him to carry you." Richard nodded and reached for the Pokéball while Victoria scanned the area around them and finally pointed at one bush in particular. "And you, get your sorry self out here!"

A Remnant Grunt scrambled free of the bush, leaves and bits of twig clinging to him as the ran up and stood at attention. Victoria pressed the remote into his hand.

"Don't detonate that. Just use it to make sure we aren't followed." she told him. As he nodded affirmative, Victoria glanced to Phillip. "I'm sorry, Phil." Somehow, a part of him thought she meant it.

As Richard's Noctowl carried him into the air, Victoria released a Fearow and it carried her up behind him. Glancing around, Phillip noticed that the other Remnants had come out of hiding and were staring up at the leaving pair. Reaching down, Phillip managed to draw his Morpher and held it behind his back.

"Vapor, can you follow them without being seen?" he whispered. "See where she's taking him."

'I'll do my best, Phil.' Vapor's voice came to him moments before she shot out of the crystal and flew high above, seeming to vanish entirely against the blue sky behind her. Phillip nodded in satisfaction as he watched her take off in pursuit of Victoria and Richard.

As he looked back towards the Grunts, he found the one with the remote had gotten his phone out and was making a call.

"She's taking him back to the base now." Phillip listened to half the conversation. "No, the town isn't being destroyed." After a moment, the Grunt nodded. "I have it with me." He listened further. "Whatever you think is best, sir."

Phillip briefly considered whether he might be able to find some way out of this whole thing while the Grunt was distracted, but he couldn't. For one thing, all the others were still keeping an eye on him.

"I've got one in front of me right now." the Grunt said, looking over at Phillip. The Blue Ranger glared at him. "Right. I'll do that. Good luck, sir." The Grunt hung up and turned to look at Phillip, pulling out the remote and messing with the lower buttons.

"What are you doing?" Phillip asked nervously. Laughing, the Grunt finished and quickly opened the case, flicking the switch. "NO!"

Phillip realized nothing had happened as the Grunt laughed.

"You have one hour before dozens of bombs go off." he told Phillip. "You can chase us, or you can find and disarm them. Your choice." Turning, he waved to the others. "Let's move out!"

As they took off, Phillip considered his options quickly before raising his Morpher and pressing its communicator button.

"Guys, we have a big problem!" he called into it. "Meet me at Johnson's RIGHT NOW!"

Spurred by the urgency in his voice, it only took a few minutes for Matt and Sally to reach the park, Alicia and Bugsy following behind them. Phillip ran up to meet them.

"Hey. Is Emma with you?" he asked.

"No, she's..." Sally started to explain what had happened with her earlier.

"Right here!" The Yellow Ranger came running to join them, panting. "Sorry. Was a bit further away."

"What's the problem, Phil?" Matt asked. "You sounded panicked when you called."

"Rich has been captured, by the Remnants." Phillip told them. "But before we worry about that, we've got a bigger problem." He forced himself to say it, even though inside he was freaking out and already trying to come up with rescue plans. "They've planted bombs all over town, and we have..." He glanced at his watch. "About 54 minutes until they detonate and destroy everything." The other five all gasped in horror.

"How many are there?" Bugsy asked.

"Dozens, they said." he told him.

"We have to find them!" Alicia said. "Before they blow us all up."

"Can we?" Matt asked. "We don't even know where to start looking."

"Well, we have to do something." Phillip said. "And every moment we stand here is a moment wasted. Let's..." Emma snapped her fingers and he turned to look at her.

"Phil, Dampener!" she said. "Maybe we could use it to stop them from detonating."

"Do you have enough to do that?" He asked. Frowning, Emma bit her lip and started drawing in the air.

"Let's see...Azalea Town's big enough to...add a few more for safety..." She muttered as she calculated in her head. "We can make enough, between your chamber and mine. We should have enough time."

"Alright then." Phillip nodded. "Let's get on it!"

"Here, take Voltorb." Emma tossed his Pokéball to Phillip and he caught it. "You and Sally use him to stimulate Psyduck into producing it faster. I've got other methods. Meet us in the center of town when you're done."

"Got it." Phillip agreed. "Let's go, Sally."

"Matt, we've got to get to my place." Emma turned to him. "C'mon."

"Uh...okay." He said nervously, reaching out a hand. Emma grabbed it and nodded towards the others' shadows. Matt stepped on Phillip's and they vanished into it, emerging out front of her house.

"Follow me." Emma ran inside and dashed up the stairs, Matt following behind as she ran to her room. Entering, she threw open the closet door and sent out her Politoed. "Politoed, we need as much Dampener as we can get, fast!" she said.

"Poli!" The Pokémon hopped inside the chamber and Emma ran to a cabinet, searching through it and emerging with a Pokéball-like device.

"Synthetic Voltorb Explosive." She explained as she passed Matt. "Exact same detonating power as Voltorb's Explosion. Which means it can't go off around Politoed." Tossing it in the chamber, she found its remote and pressed its button. Nothing happened, Politoed's Damp suppressing the effect.

"What should I do?" Matt asked as she kept pressing the button.

"Under my bed, there's some Dampener that I stored up. Can you grab it and any empty containers?" she asked. Matt nodded and headed that way.

"Listen, Emma." Getting down on his knees, he reached under her bed and found several containers of Dampener. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you all about me being with Team Rocket sooner. I should've, I know, but I just...I was worried."

"About how we would react?" she asked. Matt nodded. "Well, I guess I made those fears come true, didn't I?"

"A little bit." Matt agreed, pulling the Dampener out and setting it aside before going back for the empty containers.

"I'm sorry. I know I overreacted." Emma sighed. "I just...Team Rocket has always been a sensitive subject to me."

"I could tell." Matt nodded. Emma waited for him to ask why, but he said nothing more, simply continuing to collect containers. For a moment, she thought he was mad at her, but after a few moments, she realized that he was just letting her decide where she wanted to conversation to go next. "So...what is the story with you and Team Rocket anyway?" she asked at last.

"Well..." Finishing opening the last empty container, Matt found a chair tucked away in the corner and took a seat. "The Underwood Ranch, we help Pokémon out of bad situations and into better ones. It takes a lot of money to get a place like that going. It was thanks to a specific donation from a friend that I was able to, but for years, a place like that just wasn't an option."

"So, what did you do instead?" Emma asked. Matt frowned.

"I grew up in Kanto, in Celadon City." he said. "In some ways, it's one of the nicest cities in the region, but it was also where Team Rocket set up their main headquarters. It was where their operations were the heaviest. The rates of Pokémon theft skyrocketed, and yet, nobody could seem to quite get rid of them. Their leader, Giovanni, he was too clever for it. He actually kept his identity as Team Rocket's leader a secret. To the Elite Four, he was their Head Gym Leader, the one who coordinated the others activities and served as the go-to connection for the Elite Four."

"Like Clair is in Johto?" Emma asked.

"Exactly." Matt nodded. "Heck, in time, he probably could've become an Elite Four member himself if things had worked out. But getting back to me, I was on my own at age nine. My parents had died years before and I'd spent a few years living with my aunt, who was unpleasant, to say the least. After she was gone too, I was on my own, just living on the streets. Which is the exact kind of person Team Rocket loves to recruit, but I always avoided them. I didn't want anything to do with the kind of stuff they do."

"So how did you end up working with them?" Emma questioned.

"I met Tara." Matt shrugged.

"Your Tyranitar?" Emma asked in confusion.

"She was just a Larvitar back then." Matt said. "I found out later she was the last of a batch that Giovanni had found as eggs and hatched. He was saving her to train as one of his personal Pokémon, but she hated his training methods and ran away. When she found me, she became my first real friend, and I hers. Neither of us had anybody else left that we could count on, so we started to take care of each other. Then, one day, a Team Rocket Grunt found us and tried to take Tara back. Thankfully, he proved to be one of their weakest and she easily beat his Pokémon, but afterwards, I questioned him and found out a lot of things about Team Rocket. And it inspired me to take action against them."

"You went to the police?" Emma wondered.

"Nope." Matt shook his head. "For one thing, I was a minor with no guardian. They would've stuck me in foster care. For another, the authorities hadn't been able to do anything about Team Rocket yet, so I didn't think they would be able to. I wanted to help the other Pokémon like Tara that Team Rocket was stealing or capturing, so, I decided the best way to do that would be to join them and combat them from the inside."

"That sounds dangerous." Emma frowned. "If any of them had found out..."

"One did, but she never exposed me. She eventually left the team, but I got lucky in that regard." Matt nodded. "I was twelve when I joined and I spent five years living in a nightmare just so that I could try and snatch some of the Pokémon from them back and send them somewhere better. I couldn't save nearly as many as I'd have liked to, but every one that I couldn't just urged me to do it better the next time. That's how I met the rest of my team as well; they were all Pokémon Team Rocket had obtained that I took from them."

Matt stood and started pacing.

"And then, it happened. An experiment went wrong and Giovanni was transformed into a monster physically to match his character. Still I stayed on and tried to save as many Pokémon as I could. Not just that anymore, I started urging my fellow Grunts to flee in secret rather than stay and get mutated...but I stayed too long. I was the last Grunt left when I tried to escape, and I ended up mutated. Fused with Giovanni's two most vicious Pokémon, unable to stop myself from following his destructive orders. If it wasn't for this guy named Red showing up and managing to reverse my mutation, who knows what would've happened."

There was silence in the room until Emma at last stepped forward, placing a hand on Matt's arm.

"Matt, I'm so sorry." she apologized. "I had no idea you went through all of that."

"Well, it worked out for the best in the end, I think." he told her. "Red gave me a stash of Team Rocket's money that he had found and I decided to move to Johto and put it to better use. And because of that, now I'm a Poké Ranger. I don't know if I deserve to be, but...I'm doing my best. It's all I know how to do."

"Matt, you DO deserve it." Emma told him. "I shouldn't have said that you don't. You're a great Ranger, and a great friend."

"Thanks." Matt smiled slightly. "I appreciate that."

Emma's gaze shifted to the side, the picture sitting by her bed. Matt followed where she was looking.

"My mom and dad." Emma nodded. Matt took the image to get a closer look. His eyes widened with recognition and he turned to her with a stunned expression.

"You're Persia's daughter!?" he asked in disbelief.

"Her name is Patricia." Emma corrected.

"Er...right. Before she was mutated." Emma stiffened at the statement. She'd heard what happened to Team Rocket and knew it was a possibility, but she'd never had a way to confirm one way or the other. Matt shook his head as he examined the photo. "Man...I don't envy you that. She was a real piece of work."

"Yeah." Matt looked up from the image at Emma's quiet agreement.

"I never knew she had a daughter." he said. "She never let on..."

"Sounds about right." Emma nodded. "I only met her one time, and she insisted she wasn't my mother. But the thing is..." Emma frowned. "I think she did it to protect me. She kidnapped me under her boss's orders, but as soon as he started threatening me with real harm, she turned around and helped me escape, and then went to incredible lengths to make sure it wouldn't happen again. I suppose keeping her distance as much as she did and making sure I wouldn't come near her was all a part of that."

"Not exactly what I'd call mom of the year material, Emma." Matt pointed.

"No, but still." Emma sighed. "She told me she didn't love my dad, but I think, much as she wouldn't admit it, she did. And I think she cared about me just as much, in her own harsh way. In any case, you can understand why I'm so touchy about Team Rocket."

"Yeah. Yeah, I can." Matt agreed. Emma glanced towards him uncertainly, as if she had something she wasn't sure if she wanted to ask or not. "What?"

"You said she was mutated." Emma said. "I'm guessing that means she's..."

"Yeah." Matt answered the unfinished question. "She tried to turn against Mewtwovanni, and in response, he undid her mutation and killed her. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Emma tried to put on a brave smile. "Like you said, she wasn't a mom of the year anyway, right?" She turned away and walked closer to the chamber her Politoed was producing Dampener in. Matt could tell she was crying, despite her best attempts to hide it. Frowning, Matt hung back and let her have some space.

After several more minutes had gone by, Matt glanced up a clock on the wall and winced.

"We'd better get moving." he said. Emma turned, hastily wiping at her reddened eyes.

"Yeah, you're right." She swallowed. "Toss me some containers and let's go."

Matt did as requested and she pulled her Politoed back into its ball, starting to scrape Dampener off the chamber's walls. Once they had fully loaded every container they could, she located a large bag and they piled them inside.

"You ready?" she asked, hefting it over her shoulder. Matt nodded and reached out, taking her hand as they vanished into a shadow and reappeared in the middle of Azalea.

"There you guys are!" Phillip and Sally ran up to them.

"How much do you have?" Emma asked as she quickly set her bag down. Phillip was carrying a similar one that he placed next to it.

"As much as I could get." he told her. "Alicia and her Pokémon are trying to find the explosives and Bugsy is evacuating in case this doesn't work."

"It will." Emma said. "It has to." Sally noticed her reddened eyes and frowned.

"Are you okay?" she asked, looking between her and Matt. The Black Ranger nodded.

"We're good." he said. "We've talked it out."

"We're going to need a blast powerful enough to vaporize this stuff and spread it all across the town." Emma said. "And one that the Dampener itself won't try to stop. There's only one thing I know that can do that." She turned to Phillip. "Voltorb, please?"

Phillip tossed her Pokémon back to her and Emma released him.

"Voltorb, Master Ball form, now!" she commanded.

"TORB!" Voltorb's voice deepened as he glowed and expanded, growing to Electrode size. When the light faded, he had the appearance of a Master Ball.

"What the...?" Matt knelt and looked at it with interest. "How did it do that?"

"Don't know." Emma shrugged. "He's always been able to change. His Master Ball form has an extremely powerful Explosion that bypasses abilities like Damp or Sturdy, so it should be enough to achieve what we need."

"We can't just set him off right here in the middle of town!" Phillip protested.

"We can set him off above it." Emma told him, turning to Sally. "Do you think you can get him and all the Dampener high enough to not destroy anything?"

"I'm on it." Stepping forward, Sally held out her hands and telekinetically lifted Voltorb into the air. The containers of Dampener all opened and it floated out, forming a gelatinous ball around the Pokémon.

"Voltorb, when I shoot a lightning bolt up past you, use Explosion, okay?" Emma said, her finger sparking. Voltorb tilted forward slightly in a nod. "Alright. Up he goes!"

Sally thrust her hands up and the whole sphere rose higher, quickly passing the rooftops and soaring up. Emma watched it go, doing her best to estimate how high it was.

"Alright, stop!" Sally halted the orb's rise at her signal. "That should be enough." Holding up her hand, the lightning on her fingertip brightened. "Arceus, I hope this works." With the last thought, she fired.

After a moment, the sphere far above them glowed as Voltorb's Explosion detonated. The resulting blast was so large and bright the Rangers had to shield their eyes. They felt the shockwave wash over them as it spread out from the point of detonation.

Blinking, Sally held out her hand and telekinetically caught Voltorb as he fell, reverted back to normal.

The Rangers all watched in awe as a fine mist settled over the town, the light shining through it in a beautiful rainbow display.

"Did it work?" Sally asked. "Is the town safe?" Phillip looked at his watch.

"We'll know in four...three..two...one..." The Rangers all tensed as his countdown ended. After a few moments, they cheered as they realized nothing was going to happen.

"Oh my Arceus, we did it!" Emma cheered, pulling all three of the others into a hug. Phillip let out a nervous breath.

"I don't think I've ever been so thankful for your explosive knowledge, Emma." he said. The Yellow Ranger grinned and gave him a thumbs up as Sally and Matt laughed. Phillip's expression changed to a frown. "We should probably check and make sure Bugsy and Alicia have this under control. Then..." He looked off to the north where he had seen Vapor following Victoria. "We've got to get Rich back."

* * *

_To the north..._

Vapor soared through the sky, keeping close enough that she could see Victoria and Richard as they kept moving. She was careful to remain far enough that she blended in with the sky and neither of them would see her.

Suddenly, the spirit came to a halt, as if some invisible force had caught hold of her. Vapor yelped in surprise as she found herself yanked back.

Regaining her balance, she looked around and saw nothing. Trying to move forward once more, she found herself again unable to, as if some unseen leash was holding her back.

'The crystal...' she realized. 'I'm too far from it. I can't go on.'

Growling in frustration, she turned and flew back towards Azalea as fast as she could. At least she knew the general direction they had been going. It was better than nothing.

Meanwhile, Richard and Victoria continued on. She had made him put on a blindfold as they flew, so Richard couldn't see that they were passing over the Lake of Rage. On its far nothern shore, at the very top of the Johto Region, they descended towards a shadowy building.

Landing out front, Victoria led Richard inside before removing his blindfold.

"Welcome to Remnants HQ." she said. "Now, we can..."

"Hello." The distorted voice caused them both to turn as Terror stepped out of the shadows. Victoria stepped back in reflexive surprise.

"Terror." She greeted. "You're not supposed to be here."

"Neither is he." Terror stepped forward until he was face to face with Richard. "Hello there, Richard."

"You know me?" Richard asked.

"Oh, I know you all too well." Terror growled. Grabbing Richard's arm, he pulled him forward. "Come with me."

"Hold on!" Victoria protested. "I..."

"Victoria, you had best think carefully about what you're going to say." Terror warned. "If I don't like it, you're going to find out fast just how tenuous your position and life are." He glared at her. "Well? Is he worth it?"

Richard looked to Victoria, waiting for her response. After a moment, she sighed.

"Fine. Go on." She said, crossing her arms. "But you don't do anything to harm him without my being there! I'm still the leader of this team." Terror laughed.

"Sure. Whatever you say." He resumed pulling Richard with him. "Don't worry, me and Richard will have lots of fun together."

* * *

_**Next Time on Poké Rangers: Eon Force...**_

Xactowl: This creature is supposed to take out Celebi?

Richard: What is your problem with me, anyway?

Terror: You took everything that was mine!

Celebi: I'm afraid I don't make it. You have to guide the Rangers in my place.

Phillip: You were right. I should've took the risk.

Victoria: Terror. He must've...I'll deal with this myself.

Phillip: I'm supposed to believe that?

_**Chapter 11: Perish the Thought**_

* * *

(A/N: Yep, we just went through a whole chapter without any monster or even a real action scene. That wasn't orginally the plan, I had a whole Chaos Beast that was going to be a part of this, but there was just too much; there was no way I could fit it in without making this chapter ridiculously long. Personally, I think it's better to not shoehorn things in where they don't fit; all the character development and crazy revelations should be enough to support the chapter on their own. Don't worry; between the Remnants having Richard and Mask of Ice targeting Celebi, next time should make up for it. Anyway, be sure to leave your thoughts on the chapter and story so far, and let's move on to the next!)

Eon Force Trivia #6: At age 18, Matt is the oldest member of the Eon Force team. The others are all age 17 currently.


	11. Perish the Thought

_Previously on Poké Rangers: Eon Force..._

_ Thanks to a strange piece of mail, Emma discovered Matt's history as a member of Team Rocket and confronted him about it, highly upset due to her own hatred of the group stemming from her mom's position as an admin. Meanwhile, Victoria and the Remnants used a series of bombs planted around Azalea Town to force Richard into surrendering as their prisoner, setting them with a one hour timer to prevent pursuers. After some reflection and advice, Emma worked things out with Matt and together with the rest of the Rangers, they managed to stop the town from being destroyed. Now, they must get their leader back._

* * *

_Mask of Ice's lair..._

Mask of Ice wandered into the dark, quiet corner of the caverns where the small shrine with an empty Pokéball lay. Looking down on it, he closed his eyes under the mask as his mind went back to events that seemed like they happened only yesterday, no matter how many years passed.

"Not me!" Lost in his memories, Mask of Ice listened to the desperate, pleading cry in an all too familiar voice: his own. "Don't save me! Save her!"

"I'm sorry." he spoke aloud, the same apology he offered every day. From beneath his mask, a tear leaked out, freezing and shattering by the time it hit the ground. "I promise, I will make it right. I will fix this, and so much more."

Stepping forward, he placed a hand on the Pokéball and allowed himself a few more tears. After a few moments of silence, he opened his eyes and removed his hand. Reaching up under his mask, he brushed a frozen streak off his face and turned, marching out into the cave proper.

Traveling through the tunnel, he quickly located DItgle, drawing on an ice block with his tail. Xactowl stood nearby, watching with interest.

"Are you nearly finished?" Mask of Ice asked. Ditgle didn't slow his work at all as he answered.

"Just a few final touches and..." Stepping back, he placed a palm against the image and it transformed into an ice statue in a burst of chaotic red light. "Done!"

"And this creature is supposed to take out Celebi?" Xactowl asked.

"If Ditgle has done his job correctly." Mask of Ice nodded.

"Which I have." Ditgle said proudly. "She will be the perfect weapon, to destroy him and keep the Rangers at bay in the process should they show up."

"Oh, I'm sure Celebi will call them in to try and save himself." Mask of Ice growled. "So you'd better hope she is up to the task."

Holding his staff forward, he fired chaotic energy into the statue until it burst to life. The Chaos Beast standing before them was large and rotund, a giant Politoed face on her stomach. She had pink and green skin in patches and a Jigglypuff for a head, and in her hands she carried an oversized microphone long enough to act as a staff.

"Greetings." Her voice was a gravelly snarl. "I am Polipuff, mistress of the most beautiful and dangerous songs in the world!"

"Seriously?" Xactowl raised an eyebrow. "You'll excuse me, but you hardly sound like you can sing beautifully."

"You doubt my talents!?" Polipuff rasped. "Then a demonstration!" Holding her microphone down, she placed it before the Politoed face on her stomach as its mouth opened. A sweet, soothing melody emanated from it, forming sonic waves that washed over Xactowl. Blinking and shaking his head, he soon drifted to sleep.

"Interesting..." Mask of Ice nodded in approval.

"And that's just Sing to keep the Rangers under control." Ditgle said. "With her Perish Song, she will drain the life right out of Celebi bit by bit. By the end of the day, he will be no more."

"Excellent." Mask of Ice turned to Polipuff. "Get on with it then."

"A suggestion, sir?" Xactowl requested, popping up beside him.

"How did you get up so fast?" Polipuff asked in surprise.

"Well, you know what they say about early birds." Xactowl chuckled. "You should have her attack in town after she sets up the Perish Song. That way, the Rangers will be drawn away from Celebi and sure to be distracted."

"Hmm. It's a possibility..." Mask of Ice said thoughtfully. "Though I hesitate to cause such destruction when it's not needed."

"With all due respect sir, with what you hope to achieve, can't you just fix it later?" Xactowl asked. Mask of Ice was silent as he contemplated, long enough for Xactowl to be nervous he'd said the wrong thing.

"Xactowl, you're finally thinking smart." Mask of Ice nodded. "I can, can't I? Very well. You know what to do, Polipuff."

"I will see to it." Polipuff gave a gargling laugh. "You won't have to worry about Celebi for much longer."

* * *

**(Theme Song inspired by Power Rangers: Wild Force Opening)**

***beat begins with a strange ethereal pulse (replace all roars with such) before quickly building into a rock beat*** _(The Eon Crystals awake and float into the air)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!**_ (The five Rangers enter the Vanishing Shrine...)_

**Eon Crystals are forever!** _(...and are bonded with their respective Eon Crystal.)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!** _(All five Rangers' helmets appear to complete their morphing sequences)_

**We'll defend Johto together!** _(The five pose together as an explosion bursts behind them.)_

**Eon Force! Eon Force!**_ (Various scenes of the unmorphed Rangers using their powers)_

**Ancient powers have awakened; (Go!)**_ (Richard tosses a basketball into a hoop, his Cyndaquil letting off a showy burst as it swishes. Turning to the camera, he flashes a thumbs up as the Red Ranger and Flare are shown.)_

**Eon Force gonna save them. (Eon Force!)**_ (Sally steps off the bus into Azalea Town with her Mimikyu right behind. Noticing the camera, she waves as the Pink Ranger and Esper are shown.)_

**Our whole timeline in danger; (Go!)**_ (Phillip reaches out and pulls a plastic bottle from a river, dropping it into a bag his Croconaw is carrying. Seeing the camera, he nods as the Blue Ranger and Vapor are shown.)_

**We will save **_(Emma is working on an explosive in a lab with her Voltorb on the table observing. She jumps back from a spark and grins at the camera as the Yellow Ranger and Jolt are shown.)_

**this world!**_ (Matt looks over the Underwood Ranch as his Tyranitar walks up beside him. Petting her, he sees the camera and smiles as the Black Ranger and Umbre are shown.)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!**_ (Sam and David laugh together in Azalea Town/Alicia grins and raises a Pokéball)_

**Eon Crystals are forever! **_(The Rangers summon their weapons.)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers! **_(The team forms the Eon Cannon and charges it up...)_

**We'll defend Johto together!**_ (...before firing its blast forward.)_

***guitar riff***_ (*splitscreen* Celebi and Hypnotica are talking in the shrine, Xactowl and Ditgle bow to Mask of Ice in his lair/Victoria and Terror stand with their Arcanine and Aerodactyl)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!**_ (The Eon Zords join together into the Eon Force Megazord...)_

**We'll defend Johto together!**_ (...that is then shown using the Eon Spirit Charge.)_

**Eon...Force! Eon Force!**_ (All five Rangers pose together as the Eon Zords appear behind them, followed by the logo being shown (use your imagination, cuz I don't have the artistic skill to draw one))_

* * *

_Remnants HQ..._

"Go on. Get in there." Terror slid open a door and shoved Richard through. The Red Ranger stumbled, but managed to catch himself before he could fall on his face.

"What is it with you Remnants and shoving me into rooms?" he grumbled. Closing the door behind him, Terror leaned against it and chuckled.

"Oh, I want to do so much more than that, believe me." he said. Richard glanced around the room, taking it in. No windows, a tiny vent that he'd never fit through; no way out but the door they came in. There was a sinister-looking chair outfitted with several straps in front of him and what looked to be a loudspeaker up on the wall. Turning at last, he narrowed his eyes.

"What is your problem with me, anyway?" Richard asked. "What did I ever do to you?"

"What did you do?" Terror growled. "You took everything that was mine!"

"What?" Richard asked incredulously. "Look, it's hard to tell with the mask, but I don't think I've ever met you. And I'm even more certain I've never done anything like that to anyone." Terror stared at him silently.

"Ignorant little Richard." he said at last. "Still not paying attention to what's been left behind." There was a knock on the door and he rolled his eyes. "Go away, Victoria. He's fine. I'm not doing anything."

"You'd better not be." she called in. "I'm serious, Terror."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't you have anything else to do?" he asked. Listening, he waited until he finally heard the sound of her footsteps retreating before looking to Richard once more. "How do you like what I've done to her?"

"What?" Richard blinked.

"I was the one who recruited her into Team Rocket, back in the day." Terror laughed at the surprised expression on Richard's face. "I'd scouted her for a while. It wasn't that hard to get her to run away from the orphanage. All I had to do was make her feel unwanted...and you were the only thing in the way of that."

"My letters." Richard realized. "You're why she never got any of them!"

"Bingo." Terror nodded. "Once she was within my grasp, well, it was a simple matter to train all her worst impulses."

"Why?" Richard demanded. "Why would you do that to her!?"

"Have I not made it clear?" Terror stomped forward and shoved Richard back, forcing him to fall into the seat. "Because she was your friend! Just as you took everything of mine, I wanted to take everything that was yours."

"I didn't..." Richard protested as Terror stepped past, grabbing the straps on the chair and quickly snapping them closed before Richard could rise from it. Pinned down, Richard twisted in the bonds as Terror reached into his pocket and drew out his Morpher.

"You won't be needing this, Red Ranger." He laughed, tossing it aside. "Oh yes, I know that too. I know everything about you."

Terror stepped behind him. Richard found that his bonds were too tight to turn and follow him. He was starting to grow worried; clearly, whoever this guy was, he had a dangerous obsession with him. He'd obviously been watching Richard for a long time, and Richard had no idea just what all he was capable of.

There was the sound of Pokéballs opening behind him and Terror stepped back around into view, holding up a hand as the mechanical glove he wore there pulsated with patterned light.

"But believe it or not, you are not the person I most despise." Terror growled. "Oh no, there's two others far worse than you. Initially, I thought your death would be the perfect way to punish them, but when I heard that Victoria was bringing you here, I got thinking...perhaps there's a better way."

A Drowzee stepped out and up beside Terror, looking at Richard hungrily. Terror laughed to himself.

"It's a technique I've used on a few particularly stubborn Grunts who didn't want to swear loyalty to me. With the power of Ultra Evolution..."

Terror held his hand out towards Drowzee and a ray of light fired to strike the Pokémon. Richard watched as it grew larger and bulkier, its snout extending out into a full trunk as sharp tusks extended from its jaws.

"I can make Drowzee into a monster that consumes not just dreams, but everything." Terror laughed as Ultra Drowzee stepped forward, its trunk extending over Richard's head. "Soon, you won't have thoughts of your own anymore. You will be an empty shell with nothing but loyalty to me! I'll enjoy displaying your new priorities in life, as my slave!"

Richard tried to scream and ignite his hands to burn free as Ultra Drowzee's trunk latched onto his head, but no sound would come out. Terror stepped closer and knelt to look into his eyes.

"None of that. It won't be allowed. Can't have you breaking free or Victoria overhearing." It was abundantly clear that under that mask, he was grinning. "But please, struggle all you can. I'll enjoy that too."

* * *

_The Ilex Forest..._

Polipuff stomped among the trees, swatting vines and shrubbery out of the way with her microphone staff. Growling, she looked around to find nothing.

"So, the shrine wants to hide itself from me?" she laughed. "An easily solved annoyance."

Locating a dial on her microphone, she turned it up to maximum volume. Placing it before her Politoed mouth, it began to sing, the melody spreading out across the forest. It was a calming, inviting tone, and before long, the air before her shimmered. The Vanishing Shrine appeared from nowhere, one second there being nothing but trees and the next it was there.

"Excellent." Stepping forward, Polipuff kept the song up until she was safely inside. Once she was sure the shrine couldn't vanish away from her again, she at last let up and began to search for the Pokémon that occupied it.

She found Celebi sitting in the shrine's central room, where the Eon Crystals had previously been kept. He sat on the center pedestal, staring at the Chaos Beast that entered without surprise.

'So, you're here at last.' he said with a nod. 'I was wondering what was keeping you.'

"Your home wouldn't show its face." Polipuff laughed. "But I soon fixed that."

'You'll have to forgive me for that.' Celebi shrugged. 'The place responds to my desires before all else, and I have an innate desire to live. You'll have to understand that.'

"So, you know why I'm here?" Polipuff asked suspiciously.

'Of course.' Celebi nodded. 'I've known this day was coming. It's been one I've dreaded.' Polipuff raised her microphone staff in front of her.

"Are you going to struggle?" she asked.

'Nope.' Celebi said simply. 'Do what you will.'

"Why are you making this easy?" Polipuff snarled. "What kind of trick are you up to!?"

'No tricks.' Celebi folded his arms. 'Just get it over with. I had other things to do today than sit here waiting for you to act.'

"You'll regret whatever you're up to." Polipuff held her microphone before her Politoed face. "There's no way to reverse this short of destroying me, and if you think your Rangers can do it..." She laughed. "You'll be in for a harsh surprise."

'Talk talk talk.' Celebi rolled his eyes. 'I said get it over with!'

"Fine!" Polipuff snapped. "Take all the fun out of it, why don't you?" As she sneered, her Politoed mouth opened and began to sing. An eerie tune spread through the room, and Celebi could feel it seeping into him. He began to feel more and more tired as it went on, and if he'd had a mirror, he knew his complexion would be going much paler. At last, it finally ended. Polipuff laughed. "Well, that's that. Really thought you would've struggled more..." She shrugged. "Oh well. I have other things to do!" Spinning, she iced over and vanished from view.

Once the Chaos Beast was gone, Celebi located his phone and quickly dialed. Holding it up, he listened to the rings until it finally went through.

"Hello?" Hypnotica's voice was on the other end of the line.

'I need you to come to the shrine.' Celebi told her. Even his mental voice was already starting to become hoarser; he wondered if she noticed. 'There's some things I need to talk to you about.'

"Uh...sure." Hypnotica agreed. "Are you sick or something?" Yeah, she noticed.

'Something.' Celebi said. 'Just come, please? It's important.'

It was a good ten minutes before Hypnotica showed up at the shrine, the illusion of her human form vanishing as she entered and slipped her ring off.

"Hello?" She called.

'Here.' Celebi called out weakly. Hypnotica frowned and moved in the direction of his call, finding him curled up in the corner under a blanket of oversized leaves. The Legendary Pokémon was shivering and making tiny groaning noises, sweat glistening on him.

"Celebi!" Hypnotica ran over and knelt beside him. "Oh Arceus, you really are sick!"

'Worse.' Celebi told her. 'I'm dying.'

"What!?" Hypnotica's eyes widened. "What happened?"

'A Chaos Beast...she came here. Her Perish Song is draining my life away.' Celebi moaned. 'There's no way to cure it, short of destroying her.'

"Then let's call the Rangers!" Hypnotica started to stand up and Celebi grabbed ahold of her.

'No!' He gasped. 'The Rangers have their own problems to deal with right now. If we were to call them...Richard could be lost forever. We must let them deal with it.'

"Then what do we do?" Hypnotica asked. Celebi was silent as he stared at her. "What?"

'Hypnotica, do you remember what I said about the future?' Celebi asked. 'About how I've only seen one possible timeline that doesn't end in oblivion?' Hypnotica nodded. 'Well...I'm afraid I don't make it. Not in that one.'

"What are you saying?" Hypnotica asked. "We just let you die?"

'Yes. It's the best way...the only way to stick perfectly to the best future.' he nodded tiredly. 'I need to tell you...you have to guide the Rangers in my place.'

"Look, I'm flattered, and I'll always help however I can, but I don't...I don't know if I can do that." She shook her head. "There has to be another way."

'Perhaps...but we don't know it. This is the safer answer.' Celebi sighed. 'It's for the best.'

"Well maybe I don't want you to die." Hypnotica folded her arms. Celebi noticed for the first time that she was crying. "You're a friend, and you have so much more to teach us. You don't deserve to die, and the world doesn't deserve to be without you."

'Hypnotica, people who become my friends don't get happy endings.' Celebi told her. 'The last person I became close to, and the one before that...I...'

Both of their attention was grabbed by a sphere starting to glow nearby, projecting a sense of unease through the room.

"What is that?" Hypnotica asked.

'Her attack has started in town.' Celebi sighed tiredly. 'I wondered if she would. It's a good...well, not good, but things are playing out as they should...'

"We have to call the Rangers!" Hypnotica insisted.

'We can't!' Celebi closed his eyes. 'It would mean the end of everything.'

"Then I'll deal with it." Hypnotica turned to the door. Celebi's eyes shot open and he tried to fly after her.

'Wait, no!' Celebi found he didn't have the strength to do anything more than call out to her. 'The Rangers need you! You can't risk yourself!'

"Listen, Celebi..." Hypnotica turned to face him. "You may have only seen one timeline where things work out, but that doesn't mean it's the only one. There may be a few events in history fated to happen, but outside of them, the sky's the limit for what's possible, right?" She shook her head. "I'm not going to just sit by and let this happen. I'm going to save you, and you're going to keep on guiding the Rangers until Mask of Ice is defeated for good."

Frowning, she looked towards the sphere, which was now showing the image of Polipuff rampaging through Azalea Town, firing focused blasts of water from her Politoed part.

"And I'm certainly not going to allow that thing to run wild. If the Rangers can't protect people, then I will." She held up a hand and looked at it. "When I was first mutated, it was a nightmare. But over time, I started to realize that it wasn't the curse I first thought it was...it was a gift. A unique opportunity and a responsibility no different than the Rangers have with their own powers." She shook her head. "I won't waste it!"

As she left, Celebi couldn't bring himself to argue any further with her. Sighing, he sat back.

'I hope you know what you're doing.' he thought to himself. 'This can't...it HAS to work out.'

* * *

_Ecruteak City..._

"You're sure they were heading this way?" Phillip asked, holding up his crystal.

'Last I saw, yes.' Vapor told him. 'I know it's not much. They could've turned off in any direction. I'm sorry I can't tell you more.'

"That's alright." Phillip said. "You did what you could." Placing his Morpher away, he looked to the other Rangers. "Sally, can you detect anything?"

"I can try." The Pink Ranger agreed. Closing her eyes, she opened her mind and let her telepathy spread out over the city. Where before it used to be extremely painful to extend it that far and to that many minds, now it was only a mild annoyance. She guessed that was due to some combination of her continuing to train the ability with Ms. North's help and her body and mind just naturally growing more accustomed to it over time. But even still...

"I can't tell." Sally shook her head. "It's hard to pick up specifics with that many people, but nothing is leaping out at me."

"Maybe we should split up?" Matt suggested. "Cover more ground, see what we can find."

"That's a solid idea." Phillip agreed. "Everyone keep your Morphers ready and call in if you find anything."

As the team all agreed and split apart, Phillip decided to head west. As he ran and looked for any sign of Richard or the Remnants, his mind kept racing over everything that happened.

After they saved Azalea and Vapor had returned, the team had tried to call Celebi for help, to no response. Matt had shadow traveled to the shrine to check and couldn't find anybody; Celebi was out for some reason. So the group had traveled as far as they could with Vapor's lead, and now they were here in Ecruteak City at the end of their options.

Phillip tried to squash the panic that kept trying to build in him. He knew it wasn't going to help, but at the same time, he couldn't stop the worry.

At the end of the day, he had been the one who was there when Richard was taken and he had done nothing. Nevermind that they were holding an entire town hostage, nevermind that Richard had gone willingly to stop the destruction, nevermind that he had tried to have Vapor follow them. He couldn't see anything he could've done better, but there surely must've been something. The more he looked at it, the more he felt that it was in a way his fault that Richard was missing.

And if something happened to him because of it, Phillip didn't know how he was going to go on.

"I should've asked." He growled. "I should've fricking asked!" His hand wandered down to his Eon Crystal. "You were right. I should've took the risk."

'Hindsight is 20-20, Phil.' Vapor told him. 'It's not so easy to make a choice like that in the moment.'

"Yeah, sure. That doesn't make me feel much better about it though." he replied.

'Don't worry, Phil.' Vapor tried to reassure him. 'We'll find him. It's only a matter of time.'

"What if we don't?" Phillip asked. "How are we supposed to do it? We have no real leads, no way to find him, nothing!"

"Excuse me?" Phillip had become so wrapped up in his thoughts and the discussion, he didn't even realize he was yelling. There weren't many people around, but one stood nearby. He was a man wearing a black striped shirt and white jeans, purple sneakers and purple bracelets on his arms. He had a purple headband on and a purple scarf with red ends draped around him. He seemed vaguely familiar to Phillip, but he couldn't quite come up with an idea from where. "Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

"I'm just fine." Phillip growled. "Mind your own business."

"Ouch." The man frowned. "Not very friendly of you. You simply seem to be troubled and missing something. I was trying to help."

"Unless you know where the Remnants took my best friend, then you can't help." Phillip told him. "I'm sorry for being rude, and bothering you. Don't mind me; I'll be on my way."

"I might be able to help." Phillip turned back to him as he stepped forward. "My name is Morty. I'm the Gym Leader of Ecruteak City."

"Ah..." It suddenly clicked where Phillip had seen him before. Not only was he one of the region's eight Gym Leaders, but he was one of Eusine's close friends. Phillip recalled from reading about them that Morty had clairvoyant abilities and could locate people, Pokémon, and items across the region. Eusine had naturally hoped he could locate Suicune in that regard, but it seemed there were some things not even his powers could pick up.

A new hope swelled in Phillip as he realized Morty was right. He just might be able to help.

"Maybe you can." Phillip ran forward and held out a hand. "Again, I'm so sorry. I didn't even recognize you. Please forgive me?" Morty chuckled and shook it.

"No problem, kid. Clearly, you have a lot on your mind." He smiled. "I'm guessing from your reaction that you know what I can do?"

"Yeah, of course." Phillip nodded.

"So, what happened to this friend of yours, anyway?" Morty asked.

"He was captured by the Remnants." Phillip explained. "Their leader said she was taking him to their base. Trouble is, I don't know where that is. Me and my other friends have tracked them this far north, but we don't know where they went from here."

"I know of these criminals." Morty nodded. "They've been quite busy as of late."

"Can you find them?" Phillip asked.

"The other Gym Leaders have asked it of me." Morty told him. "Sadly, it's not so simple. To locate a person, I must have something that belongs to them as a focus. They have not been able to obtain anything belonging to a Remnants member without also capturing said member, making it useless."

"Oh..." Phillip frowned. "So, you would need something of Richard's to trace him?"

"Correct." Morty nodded. "Do you have anything?" Phillip thought about it and grimaced.

"No, not on me." he sighed. "Is there any other way?"

"Not for a person, unfortunately." Morty said. "With an item, I only need something similar to it, something connected. But it's harder to locate people."

Phillip's spirits fell, before a thought suddenly occured to him.

"Rich's Morpher!" he said without thinking.

"His what?" Morty asked in confusion. Phillip bit his lip nervously, wondering if he should explain further. On the one hand, they were supposed to keep their identies secret. On the other, he couldn't think of any other way to find Richard and surely Morty could be trusted. After all, if you couldn't trust your Gym Leaders, who could you trust?

"Okay, so, my friend and I are Poké Rangers..." Phillip explained. Morty blinked in surprise as Phillip pulled out his Morpher. "He has one of these too. Do you think you could detect it?"

"That should work." Morty reached out a hand and Phillip placed his Morpher in it. Holding it up, Morty examined it and closed his eyes, placing a hand on the crystal. After a moment, he opened them.

"Hmm." he said thoughtfully. "There's three others here in Ecruteak; I'm guessing that's the rest of your team." Phillip nodded confirmation. "Then there's one to the northeast, just above the Lake of Rage."

"That must be it!" Phillip said excitedly. "They must've veered eastward!" He quickly grabbed Morty's hand and shook it. "Thank you, thank you so much! I've gotta get the others and get going."

"Hold on a second." Morty handed his Morpher back, but held up a hand to stop him from rushing off. "Then, there's two others." Phillip started at him blankly.

"What? No, that can't be. There's only five Rangers." he said.

"I'm telling you, I sense two others out there." Morty frowned. "They seem to be asleep, and their location...I can't pinpoint it. It just gets fuzzy and clouded when I try. This is the same thing that happened when I tried to find Suicune."

"Well...I guess we'll look into that, when we have a chance." Phillip frowned, unsure what to think about the idea that there were more Eon Crystals out there. "Right now, there's no time to lose!"

"I'm coming with you." Morty told him. "It wouldn't do for me to pass up a prime opportunity to bring the Remnants to justice." Nodding, Phillip raised his Morpher and pressed its communicator button.

"Guys, it's Phil." he told them. "I know where we have to go."

* * *

_Azalea Town..._

"Yoohoo! Rangers!" Polipuff used her microphone to amplify her voice as she walked through the streets with a group of Cryoclopes at her back. "Come out and play!"

She waited for a response, for a group of colorful heroes to come running to the town's rescue. But much like the last several challenges she had called, it went unanswered.

"Come on, Rangers! Don't you care about this stupid little town!?" she snapped. "I guess I'll just have to start tearing it down!"

Lowering the mic staff to her Politoed face, she unleashed a powerful Boomburst. The sonic waves spread out in front of her, shattering windows and causing houses to tremble violently as the people inside clutched their ears and screamed in pain.

Before too much damage could be done, a glowing yellow beam struck Polipuff right in the open Politoed mouth, sending a burst of sparks flying out as she staggered.

"Hey, watch it with the chords!" she snarled, turning and expecting to find the Rangers finally here. Instead, she was met with Hypnotica, the coin on her head still glowing from the shot. "Huh? Who are you?"

"The name's Hypnotica." She folded her arms. "So, I'm guessing you're the one who attacked Celebi?"

"Attacked?" Polipuff laughed. "If you can call it that, yeah, that was me. What of it!?"

"I'm not going to let you get away with it." Hypnotica told her. "He doesn't deserve to have his life stolen like this."

"Yeah?" Polipuff chuckled. "Well, if it's such a big deal, why doesn't he send the Rangers, huh? Where are they?"

"...I don't know, exactly." Hypnotica frowned. "They have other business to deal with. Since they can't make it, you'll just have to make do with me." Polipuff snorted derisively.

"Please. I don't have time for that." she said, holding her microphone in front of her. "Why don't you just relax and leave me be?" Her Politoed mouth opened and she started to Sing, sending waves of peaceful music rushing forward.

Hypnotica stood unbothered in the middle of them, her coin glowing and firing another blast. Struck in the same spot as before, Polipuff sputtered and growled.

"I said stop that!" she snapped. "How are you still awake?"

"Insomnia. I haven't slept since I became like this." she smirked. "You'll have to do better than that."

"Fine, we'll just deal with you the old-fashioned way!" Polipuff waved. "Cryoclopes, get her!"

The army of frozen minions surged forward around Polipuff, charging towards Hypnotica. Several were blasted apart by her psychic blasts before they could reach her, but more quickly took their place.

The Cryoclops at the front formed an ice sword and swung down, Hypnotica dodging to the side as it sliced through the air where she had been standng. Swinging a foot, she kicked the minion's leg out from under it and sent it crashing to the ground.

Several others formed ice spears and jabbed at her, but she jumped back out of range, firing and blasting them aside before they could come forward again. Turning her head, she watched another form a small ice cannon and take aim at her.

Ducking and moving to the side, she avoided getting hit by the frozen cannonball and came up in front of another sword-wielder, knocking his blade aside and punching him apart. Another cannonball shot towards her and she snatched it out of the air, spinning and hurling it back to shatter the one who fired it.

Holding up her hands in front of her head, she caught one of her beams and its energy collected in her palm, forming into a glowing blade of psychic energy.

Charging forward, she slashed out as a Cryoclops swung an ice axe towards her, slicing the weapon's head off before spinning and cutting through its wielder. Another foot soldier tried to form an ice shield and block, but the psychic weapon easily cleaved through it and the Cryoclops holding it split apart down the middle.

Cryoclopes circled around, coming at her from all sides, and Hypnotica spun with her sword outstretched, cutting through them all. As she stopped, one that had been outside her reach leaped and swung an ice hammer, striking her in the chest and sending her flying.

Landing on her feet. Hypnotica drew back her arm and hurled her blade, sending it into the center of the remaining Cryoclopes. On hitting the ground, the blade turned into an explosion of psychic power, blasting the entire group apart around it.

Turning, Hypnotica found that Polipuff had leaped and landed behind her, swinging her mic staff out and connecting with the mutant's stomach. Lifting, she flung Hypnotica through the air and she hit the ground.

Springing back to her feet, she focused her power again, this time forming two psychic blades and dual-wielding them.

Polipuff dodged back and away as she slashed with her weapons before springing high into the air. Holding her mic in front of her, she fired a Boomburst down, blasting Hypnotica to the ground and sending cracks spreading through the pavement around her.

As Polipuff shot down to try and stomp her, Hypnotica rolled aside and rose, catching her with an upward slash as she got to her feet. Two more swings struck true and sent the Chaos Beast stumbling back. Her next swing cut through Polipuff's microphone staff, splitting the weapon in two.

"You've got some neat tricks." Polipuff admitted as she examined her weapon. Raising both arms, Hypnotica sliced down at her and the Chaos Beast tossed the two halves aside, catching her arms. Twisting, she forced the blades away from her before releasing and pulling Hypnotica into a powerful bear hug.

Struggling against the pressure, Hypnotica's eye was caught by Polipuff's small earholes, noting that she wore some type of earplug-like device in them. Squirming, she slipped her arms free, dispelling her blades and clapping her hands over each of the Chaos Beast's ears.

Polipuff's grip loosened in surprise and Hypnotica pulled free, raising a foot and kicking her back. Polipuff's foot came down on her microphone staff's head and she slipped on it, crashing to the ground.

Snarling, she snatched up the weapon piece and rose.

"Let's see you avoid this!" she snapped, using her Perish Song. As the sound waves washed out, Hypnotica clutched her hands to her ears. Polipuff suddenly started to herself feel drained and tired. "What...what's this?"

As the song ended, Hypnotica moved her hands and pulled the earpieces she had snatched free of her own head, tossing them aside. Polipuff's eyes widened in surprise and rage.

"How dare you!" Staggering forward, she tried to swing an attack, but her energy was fading at an alarming rate. Hypnotica easily avoided the blow.

"Not so much fun when it's done to you, is it?" she asked. Polipuff glared and started to try and sing another attack, but before she could, Hypnotica focused all her power into her coin and fired an extra-large beam out, striking her head on. The Chaos Beast yelped as her already weakened body sparked under the blast, stumbling before at last icing over and falling to the ground in an explosion.

Hypnotica let out a sigh of relief at the monster's destruction, but an ice cube rose up from where she had fallen. The pieces of Polipuff rose and reformed, growing larger until the Chaos Beast was remade at enormous size

"I'm back!" Polipuff laughed and looked down at Hypnotica. "Let's see you handle me now!"

* * *

_The northern shore of the Lake of Rage..._

"So, this is where they have been hiding..." Morty stood just far enough away that he wouldn't be seen, the Rangers behind him. He was examining the Remnants' headquarters through a pair of binoculars. "Not very subtle, but they must've known nobody comes up this way."

"Why not?" Sally asked.

"There's a red Gyarados in the lake that tends to attack when people try to cross it." Morty explained. "There's never been anything up here because of it, so nobody bothers to try." He frowned. "They really took a risk, building it right on the water like that."

The Remnants' building sat directly on the edge of the lake and facing away from it, several docks stretching from the back of the building out over the water. The whole thing was three stories tall and as Morty passed his binoculars back, they could see Remnant Grunts through the windows, walking through the halls or standing guard.

"So, how are we going to get in there?" Phillip asked, desperately eager to get this over with and get his friend out of there. Morty drew four Pokéballs.

"I have an infiltration squad." he told them, releasing a Gastly, two Haunter, and a Gengar. "They'll subtly take down as many Grunts as they can. The rest of us, we're going to split up and come at them from all sides." He nodded to his Pokémon and Gengar stood beside him as the others took off towards the building. "Me and Gengar will hit it from the front. The rest of you, pick a side."

"I'll go from the water." Phillip volunteered, drawing a Pokéball and releasing a Mantine into the lake beside them.

"Be careful out there." Morty warned. "The rest of you go from the sides." Sally and Emma nodded, releasing their Mimikyu and Electrode.

"Ooh..." Emma whistled as she saw Mimikyu. "New costume, nice!" Mimikyu stood proudly and flexed the armored wings attached to him.

Sally had decided to use the Skarmory feathers Falkner had given her to form a Skarmory costume for Mimikyu. It had been one of her trickier ones to make and Mimikyu had been nervous about wearing it at first, but he had come around, and the results were outstanding.

"What about you?" Morty asked Matt.

"I have my own ways of getting in." he said. "I'm going straight to Rich and getting him free."

"Thank you." Phillip smiled. "I was going to suggest it if you didn't."

"Of course." Matt nodded. "Don't worry, Phil. I'll get him."

"Alright then. If we all know what we're doing..." Morty indicated the building. "Then let's take these guys down!"

As Morty, Sally, and Emma took off to take their respective positions, Matt vanished into Phillip's shadow, off to slip into the building that way. Phillip himself put his glasses on and hopped on Mantine's back, directing her to take him around to the docks. As they moved, he kept a wary eye out for the Gyarados Morty had mentioned, but the water seemed safe. Even still, he felt more comfortable riding Mantine than swimming. He didn't want to get slowed down by wild Pokémon at this point.

As he neared the dock, screams rang out from the building, yelling about ghosts. Phillip guessed that Morty's Pokémon must've been discovered. He hoped they had managed to disable most of the Grunts, but he was sure they would've missed some.

A familiar figure came running along the back of the building and a spike of anger surged in Phillip as he saw her.

"Victoria!" he called. The Remants' leader skidded to a halt before a door, turning to look his way. "Where's Rich!?"

"Terror's talking to him." Victoria frowned. "He better just be talking."

"What do you mean?" Phillip frowned back.

"Nothing." Victoria sighed. "Phillip, I don't have time for this right now. In case you haven't noticed, I've gotta run."

"Oh no you don't." Phillip shook his head. "You're not escaping." Victoria reached up and rubbed her head in annoyance.

"Phillip, listen, I'm sure you must be upset with me..." she started.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it." Phillip scoffed. "You know, Rich thought he could still save you. He thought there was still good in you. After you almost blew up Azalea, well, clearly there isn't."

"What?" Victoria blinked. "We didn't set off the bombs."

"One of your underlings did." Phillip snarled. "Me and my friends barely stopped it."

"Terror..." Victoria growled. "He must've...I'll deal with this myself." She looked back to Phillip. "If you'll let me go, I promise, I'll punish him for that."

"I'm suppose to believe that?" Phillip asked.

"...no, I suppose you wouldn't." Victoria said sadly. "In that case..." Raising her head, she let out a shrill whistle. There was a mighty roar and a tremendous splash behind Phillip, and he spun around to find a red Gyarados looming over him, its tail rising into the air and swinging down.

"Watch it!" Phillip called. Mantine swerved aside, but the tail sent a powerful wave out as it struck the water, flipping Phillip's Pokémon and flinging him off her back.

As Phillip sank below the surface, his hands and feet turned webbed and gills appeared on his body. He also found that he could still hear perfectly what was being said above the surface even in spite of the water, which he guessed was also part of his powers.

"Don't hurt him!" Victoria called. "Just make sure he doesn't stop me! I'll find you later!"

'Welp, that explains why they weren't worried about it.' Phillip thought to himself. 'She fricking tamed it.'

Gyarados plunged below the surface, cutting through the water towards him. Phillip swam aside as its whiskers tried to reach out and grab him, using his smaller size to manuver past the Pokémon. His Mantine came swimming down to join him as Gyarados circled around.

"Let's make this fast." Phillip told Mantine. The Pokémon nodded and together they braced themselves as Gyarados made another run at them.

Elsewhere, Sally was about to enter the base when a screech rang out above her. Looking up, she spotted an Aerodactyl soaring overhead, forming rocks around its wings and launching them down.

"Heads up!" Holding up her hands, she redirected the stone shower so it landed on either side of her and Mimikyu. The Aerodactyl circled around, screaming at them, but keeping its distance.

'How are we going to hit it up there?' Mimikyu asked. Sally looked down at him in his Skarmory costume. 'What?'

"You want to fly?" Sally asked him.

'Uh, Sally, this is a costume.' Mimikyu reminded her. 'It doesn't do that.'

"I can keep you aloft with my powers." Sally explained. "If I do it, can you take him down?"

'I can try.' Mimikyu agreed. 'Don't you dare drop me!'

"I'm not going to drop you." Sally laughed. "Come on. Let's get this thing!"

Mimikyu hopped into her hands and she trust them upward, launching him into the air. Using her powers, she moved the air into currents underneath him, keeping him airborne while still allowing him to move around of his own accord.

Aerodactyl dodged aside as Mimikyu 'flew' past, his metallic wings slashing the fossil Pokémon. Snarling, Aerodactyl flew back around and tried to catch him in a Bite, but Sally boosted the currents and Mimikyu shot higher, avoiding the snapping jaws. Caught in the sudden updraft, Aerodactyl flew up out of control and Mimikyu's tendril reached out from under his costume, slapping him back downwards.

Catching himself, Aerodactyl flew around, confused and wary of its strange foe.

On the opposite side of the building, Emma walked up to the wall and tapped on it.

"Hmm. Seems solid." Pulling a small disc from her pocket, she slapped it onto the wall. "If anybody's near the wall on the other side, I would run!" she yelled. "Cuz it's blowing up!" Turning, she ran back to a safe distance and turned to watch with a grin.

Before the explosive could go off, part of the wall shattered out and flew towards her. Emma's eyes widened and she quickly raised her hands, firing a bolt of lightning and detonating the explosive, blowing the flying concrete up before it could hit her. As the dust settled, the armored figure of an Aggron stomped out of the hole.

"Whoa..." Emma looked the Pokémon over. "Ain't seen a Pokémon like you before."

Aggron looked down towards Emma's feet, where her Voltorb sat, and snorted derisively.

"Torb!" Voltorb called back in annoyance. Emma's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, you did NOT just mock my boy!" she said.

Bellowing, Aggron stomped the ground, the shockwave knocking Emma off her feet. Charging forward, it lifted a foot to stomp down at Voltorb.

"Heavy Ball mode!" Emma called. In a flash, Voltorb switched into a Heavy Ball design and Aggron's attack stopped against it with a metallic clang. The larger Pokémon grunted in suprise and lifted its foot to try again. "Let's show him what we're made of! Spark!"

Voltorb shot upwards before Aggron could strike, surrounded by electricity as it slammed into the Steel-type's face. As Aggron staggered, Voltorb landed and rolled back towards Emma, who had risen to her feet.

"Leech Seed him!" she called. In another flash of light, Voltorb changed into a Safari Ball and fired several seeds, latching onto Aggron and sprouting vines that began to sap his health way. "Now, Fast Ball mode!" Changing over to a Fast Ball, Voltorb rolled aside as Aggron punched the ground and a stone spire burst out where it had been standing.

Voltorb circled Aggron, seeming faster and faster with every attack it dodged. Roaring in fury, Aggron stomped as hard as it could, creating a shockwave that flung Voltorb away.

"Heal Ball, now! Discharge!" Emma commanded. Voltorb swapped into a Heal Ball state and unleashed a burst of electricity, zapping Aggron and sucking health out of it. Stumbling back, Aggron panted heavily as it glared at the smaller Pokémon before it, most of the damage undone. "Get ready, he's coming again!" Emma warned as Aggron charged forward with his head lowered.

As most of his team was fighting to get inside the building, Richard was breathing heavily and clenching his jaw as Ultra Drowzee continued to go at him. He would've been hoarse from screaming at this point if he could've, if he wasn't being made to sit there silently while the boosted Pokémon tried to pull all his mental ability out of his head. He wasn't sure how he had held on as long as he had.

"Alright, fun as watching him squirm has been, that's enough toying around." Terror said. Richard's eyes widened as he realized they hadn't even been really trying so far. "Finish this."

Before anything could happen, Terror stiffened. A figure rose from his shadow.

As Matt arrived in the room, Terror spun and swung a fist, punching him back. Caught by surprise, Matt staggered against the wall and the Remnant Admin drew a white pellet from his belt, slamming it to the ground and unleashing a blindingly bright flash into the room.

Matt blinked the spots from his eyes, lowering his arms as his vision slowly returned. The door to the room was open and Terror had vanished, along with the Pokémon that Matt had sensed behind Richard. Only the Red Ranger himself remained, strapped into his seat and gasping.

"What..." Richard managed a weak grin. "What took you guys so long?"

"Are you alright?" Matt undid his straps and helped the Red Ranger to his feat. Richard staggered and Matt was forced to hold him up.

"I...I think so." Richard nodded. "Just weak. That Drowzee was harsh." Sniffing, Richard frowned. "Am I delirious, or does this place smell REALLY sweet?" Matt noticed that he was right; there was a strange sweet odor filling the air now.

"Huh. That's...odd." Matt shrugged. "C'mon, let's get you out of this place. The others are all waiting."

"Morpher..." Richard pointed over to where Terror had tossed his and Matt helped him retrieve it. Sighing in relief that it was back in his hands, Richard nodded. "Okay, let's go."

Back outside, Sally helped Mimikyu manuver between a barrage of stones as Aerodactyl launched a Rock Slide at him, the miniature boulders slamming into the building as her Pokémon flew between them.

'Just like we practiced, Mimikyu!' Sally mentally called to him. Mimikyu glanced down and nodded as it soared down at Aerodactyl from above. Drawing back his costumes's wings, he swung them down in a Steel Wing against his foe's back.

Screeching in rage, Aerodactyl spun and managed to catch Mimikyu in its jaws, latching down on him. Unfortunately, Skarmory's feathers lost a fair bit of durability when removed from their owner, and Aerodactyl's powerful jaws crunched the metallic suit inward.

Gasping, Sally used her powers and managed to force Aerodactyl's jaw back open, Mimikyu dropping free. Sally caught him with her telekinesis and Aerodactyl shot down towards him.

'I'm okay!' he assured. 'The disguise took the brunt of it.'

'Don't worry, I'm sure I can fix it.' Sally promised. 'Play Rough on my command!' Before Aerodactyl could Bite again, Sally forced its jaws shut and knocked it off course with her powers, putting it in position for Mimikyu to drop and slam onto its head, driving it down and bringing them both crashing to the ground.

Springing up, Aerodactyl's wing lashed out and smacked Mimikyu away from it.

"Still up? How powerful is this thing?" Sally asked in annoyance as it rose into the air once again.

"Aerodactyl, come!" A heavily modulated voice rang through the air and Aerodactyl gave them one last glare before turning and flying up to the building's top floor, snatching Terror up as he leaped from a window. Before Sally could process what had happened, they vanished over the roofs.

"Damn it." Sally cursed. Hearing a loud splash from the water side of the building, she turned to look in that direaction. "That's where Phil was going. C'mon, let's check it out!" She ran off in that direction, Mimikyu following behind.

Across the building, Voltorb returned to a Heavy Ball as Aggron slammed into it with a Double-Edge, the force flinging him back into Emma and knocking her over. Aggron roared in challenge as she held Voltorb up.

"Love Ball!" Voltorb glowed and changed once more, winking at Aggron as a pink aura surrounded it. The larger Pokémon halted in its tracks, suddenly finding itself under the effects of Attract.

Rolling forward, Voltorb looked up at Aggron innocently as it looked down in confusion. Emma smirked.

"Now, Ultra Ball Thunder!" she called.

Voltorb suddenly shifted into Ultra Ball mode, unleashing a powerful bolt of lightning upwards. The blast struck Aggron as it rose and sent him flying back before crashing down on him in a powerful strike.

Rising, Aggron spun and smacked Voltorb away with his tail, roaring in even greater rage than before.

"Enough!" Aggron looked up in surprise as a white glow surrounded it, being pulled up into a Pokéball Terror held as Aerodactyl held him. He looked over to Emma and laughed. "Ah, Patricia's daughter. I remember you."

"What?" Emma stared up at him in surprise.

"It's fortunate I was able to get away before your maniac of a mother blew up our base." he said. "But don't worry, I don't have anything against her, or you, for now." He continued to watch her as he nodded to Aerodactyl and it flew higher. "If you're smart, you'll stay out of my way!"

Emma was left watching as he vanished from view, wondering just who he was.

Out in the water, Phillip and Mantine split and dodged aside as Gyarados swam past. Twisting its head, Gyarados's teeth snagged the back of Phillip's shirt, pulling him down.

"Wing Attack!" Phillip called. Mantine swam in and swung its wings down to smack against Gyarados's face, the jolt causing its teeth to rip through and Phillip to slip free. Swimming upward, he tried to reach the surface, but a whisker wrapped around his waist and stopped him.

Gyarados's tail swung around and smacked Mantine aside as it came in for another attack. Struggling against its grip, Phillip looked up.

'If I could just get myself out of the water...' he thought to himself. Reaching down, he managed to grab another Pokéball. "Lanturn, Flash!"

Appearing in the water with them, Lanturn's light brightened in an instant, Gyarados roaring in surprise as it was blinded. Feeling its grip lessen, Phillip slipped free and swam for the surface, calling Mantine back into its ball.

Below, Gyarados fired a Hyper Beam upward, unable to see what was attacking it. Seeing it coming, Phillip's Aqua Jetters appeared in his hands and he fired them, shooting himself towards the surface faster until he burst free.

The beam blasted out of the water behind him as he flipped through the air and landed on one of the docks. Lanturn surfaced behind him and Gyarados's head rose behind it, glaring down at the Pokémon that had blinded it.

"Now, Thunderbolt!" Phillip called. Lightning sparked around Lanturn before firing forward as a bolt from its light, blasting Gyarados and making it recoil with a roar of pain. Toppling, the enormous sea serpent crashed into the shallows, sending up a massive wave to wash over the docks. Phillip was forced to kneel and stab his Aqua Jetters into the wood to avoid being flung off.

Standing, he watched as Gyarados tried to rise, but it didn't have the energy.

"Gyara..." Laying there, it looked to him sadly.

"Hey, Phil!" Sally ran out onto the docks, Mimikyu following behind in his mangled outfit. "Are you okay?"

"I'm good." Phillip confirmed. Sally looked at the red Gyarados laying defeated before him.

"Is that..." she started to ask.

"The one Morty mentioned, yeah." Phillip nodded. "Victoria tamed it. She had it try to stop me..." Spinning towards the building, he stomped forward. "When I find her, I swear..."

Phillip halted in his tracks as the door on the building's back slid open and Matt and Richard emerged from inside, the Black Ranger still supporting their leader.

"Rich!" Racing forward, Phillip wrapped his arms around him. "Are you alright!? What did they do to you?"

"Oh, you know. They just wanted to suck my brain out, or something like that." Richard tried his best to make light of it, nevermind how much the situation had terrified him when he was in it. His free hand that wasn't draped over Matt reached around to return the hug. "I knew you guys would get me out."

"Thank Arceus you're okay!" Phillip pulled back and grinned, tears of happiness in his eyes. "I thought that...I was so worried..."

"Well, you can stop now. I'm okay, just tired." Richard told him with a weak smile.

Phillip suddenly lunged forward again. Richard thought he was going for another hug, until he felt his friend's lips press against his. The Red Ranger's eyes widened as he realized Phillip was kissing him. Matt and Sally looked to each other awkwardly.

"Uh...Phil?" Sally asked at last. Seeming to just realize what he was doing, Phillip leaped back.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" he apologized. "I just...I got carried away, I couldn't control myself. I'm sorry."

"I...It's fine." Richard frowned. "I don't..."

The awkward situation was interrupted when Emma suddenly came running up.

"Hey." she greeted. Looking around, she blinked at everyone's odd expressions. "What'd I miss?"

Before anyone could answer her, the team's Morphers pulsed with energy. Eager to move past the awkwardness, Phillip swiftly drew his and held it up as Celebi's voice came through.

'Rangers.' he greeted. 'Congratulations on your successful rescue mission.'

"I have some words for you about that." Richard narrowed his eyes as he looked at the Morpher.

'I'm sure you do, Rich.' Celebi agreed. 'But right now, there's a giant Chaos Beast attacking in Azalea. Hypnotica needs your help.'

"We'll take care of it." Phillip told him before hanging up. As he looked up, Morty emerged from the back of the building as well. "Hey, Ranger stuff just came up! Are you going to be okay to finish up alone here?"

"I should be fine. Pryce is in Mahogany Town just south of here; I'll call him in to back me up." Morty told them. "You guys can go."

"Dos." The group turned towards Gyarados and Morty noticed it for the first time.

"What is that thing doing here?" Morty asked in confusion.

"Oh, uh, the leader of the Remants tamed it." Phillip explained. "She was using it as a guard, I think." Sally stepped closer to Gyarados and listened for a moment.

"Gyarados says she was her protector." she reported to the others. "I don't know what that means." Morty pulled up a device and scanned her.

"Well, she doesn't have a Pokéball." he told them.

"We'll take care of her." Richard stepped forward and leaned down to whisper to Gyarados. "Hey. I was a friend of Victoria's. If you'll come with me, I'll make sure you get back to her."

Gyarados looked at him for a moment before stretching forward and rubbing against him in agreement. Richard pulled out a Pokéball and pressed it against the sea serpent, capturing him inside.

"...okay." Morty said. "I'm trusting you to manage that."

"Don't worry. I will." Richard assured him. "Now, Matt..." He looked to the Black Ranger. "It looks like we've got work to do."

* * *

_Azalea Town..._

Raising a foot, Polipuff tried to stomp down on Hypnotica. Drawing back one of her psychic blades, she hurled it up into the underside of the Chaos Beast's foot, exploding in a powerful blast that caused her to stagger.

"You're beginning to annoy me." Polipuff snarled. Holding out a hand, she summoned a new microphone staff and held it in front of her. "Stop this!"

Before she could unleash a Boomburst, a blast of electricity struck the mic, blowing it out of her hands. Snarling, she turned to find the Eon Zords standing nearby.

"Rangers?" she asked in surprise.

"About time." Hypnotica grinned.

"Combine!" The Rangers called, focusing their powers inside the Zords. Flare jumped into the air, his body shifting upright as his head moved down onto the front where the chest would be. Esper and Umbre's legs folded up against their bodies and they flipped upright, their heads forming feet as the rest of them formed right and left legs and connected under the Flareon Zord. Jolt and Vapor's hindquarters shifted up into shoulders as the rest of them extended into arms, attaching to the side of the Flareon Zord on the right and left, respectively. From the top of the Flareon Zord rose a humanoid head, twin tassels styled like Flareon's fur blowing from its back. "Eon Force Megazord, ready!"

Grabbing up her weapon, Polipuff laughed and charged forward, swinging it like a club. Raising its Jolteon arm, the Megazord blocked the blow. Swinging out with its other arm, Polipuff was flung back by the punch and crashed to the ground.

"Flamethrower!" Richard called. Flare's mouth on the Megazord's chest opened as Polipuff rose, shooting a stream of flame that blasted her back.

"Bubblebeam!" Raising the Megazord's Vaporeon arm, a stream of oversized bubbles fired and exploded one after the other around Polipuff. Stumbling back, she glared at them.

"You guys are pretty tough." She raised her microphone. "But let's see your Zords fight when they're fast asleep!"

Polipuff began to Sing, sending waves of peaceful music energy firing towards the Megazord. Before they could hit, a pink glow spread from Esper and covered the entire machine, the waves bouncing off it and striking Polipuff. Without her earplugs, her eyes drooped and she soon drifted to sleep.

"Huh?" Sally asked in surprise. "How did we...?"

"Magic Bounce." Esper told them. "Neat, huh?"

"Well, let's not wait around for her to recover." Emma suggested.

"Right." Richard nodded. "Everyone, focus your power!"

As the Rangers focused their crystals' energy, the Eeveelution heads on the Megazord began to glow.

"Eon Spirit Charge, go!" the Rangers called. The spiritual versions of the Zords shot forward from the Megazord. Polipuff woke up just as Esper and Umbre smashed through from lower, followed by Jolt and Vapor coming down from above. Flare ended the attack, smashing through head-on in a fiery burst.

Polipuff's microphone dropped from her hands as her body sparked and the Eon Spirits returned to the Megazord.

"Guess the fat lady really is singing..." she groaned, toppling forward as her body iced over. Hitting the ground, she exploded as the Megazord stood victorious.

"Good work, Rangers!" Hypnotica cheered. Remembering Celebi, she frowned. "I'd better get back to the shrine."

* * *

_Later, at the Vanishing Shrine..._

"Celebi?" Richard led the way as the Rangers all arrived back. The found the legendary Pokémon sitting in the shrine's center, Hypnotica talking with him. Hearing their arrival, Celebi turned to face them. With Polipuff's destruction, his Perish Song had faded away and he was back to full health.

'Richard. I'm glad to see you made it out okay.' he said.

"Are you?" Richard folded his arms. "Listen, I've heard the story about why you won't tell us what the future holds enough times, and quite frankly, I don't buy it."

'That doesn't surprise me.' Celebi nodded.

"Can you PLEASE explain to me what not warning us about the situation in Azalea, or what not warning me about Terror, accomplishes?" Richard demanded. Celebi sat silent and unresponsive. "Why? Don't you realize what you keeping information from us is doing? Don't you care who you leave in danger..."

'Everyone is in danger, Richard!' Celebi snapped, rising into the air and glaring, too tired and worried to be patient. 'Not just in one town or region or world, but EVERYWHERE. You think I want this? That I asked to be the guide trying to steer all of existence into a safe future, just because one selfish goddess couldn't be satisfied with what she had!?' Seeming to calm, Celebi returned to his seat. 'I'm doing the best I can, Rich. And there's too much at stake for me to mess up.'

The Rangers stood quietly as Richard watched Celebi for several moments. At last, he sighed.

"Fine. That's all well and good." he said. "But think about this. How will you ever know that you're doing your best if nobody else knows what you're doing? If nobody can offer you an outside perspective?" He shook his head. "By the time you realize, it would be too late to correct it, wouldn't it?'

Turning, Richard stepped past the rest of his team and out the shrine's door. Glancing at Celebi, Phillip ran after him. The other Rangers shuffled away themselves, unsure of what to say about the whole situation.

"You didn't tell him." Celebi turned to Hypnotica as she spoke. "You didn't say anything about yourself almost dying."

'I'm not going to play that card.' Celebi shook his head. 'I feel like enough of a manipulator as it is. I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell them either.'

"I won't." Hypnotica agreed. "So..."

'What now?' Celebi finished. 'I don't know. We're off the only timeline I've seen slightly, but I think...I think we can still fix it. We just have to stick as close as possible for everything else.'

"Surely you're not complaining about being alive?" Hypnotica asked.

'No, of course not.' Celebi smiled. 'And it means a lot to me that you cared that much, to save me like that. But...well, the future is so uncertain now.'

"Don't worry." Hypnotica told him. "Try having some faith. It WILL work out."

'I hope you're right.' Celebi told her. 'I hope you're right.'

Outside the shrine, Phillip ran to catch up with Richard as he made his way out of the clearing.

"Hey, Rich..." Richard stopped at Phillip's voice, turning back to look at him. Phillip stood, shuffling in place, unsure what exactly to say. "...do you want to talk about it?" Richard could tell he wasn't talking about the scene that had just went down in the shrine. No, between the two of them, there was something else that needed addressing.

"I..." Richard sighed. "I didn't know you felt that way about me, Phil."

"I could never work up the courage to tell you." Phillip looked down. "I'm sorry it took you getting kidnapped for it to happen."

"Yeah..." Richard smiled slightly before frowning. "Phil, I...I've never been attracted to guys..." He watched Phillip's face fall. "BUT, at the same time, I wasn't turned off by it or anything. It was strange, but, maybe not in a bad way. I...I don't know." He shook his head. "I need time to think."

"Yeah...yeah, sure." Phillip nodded. "Go ahead. Take whatever time you need."

"Thank you." Richard sighed and stepped forward to hug Phillip. "I'll see you around, okay?"

"Right." Phillip nodded again as he pulled away and started to leave. "And Rich?" His friend turned to look back at him. "Just so you know, no matter what you decide, I'm always there for you. I'll always be your best friend."

"Yeah...I know." Richard smiled as he turned to leave. Sighing, Phillip leaned back against a tree, unsure if he should smile hopefully or frown nervously about the future. One thing was for sure...it had just got a lot more interesting.

* * *

_**Next Time on Poké Rangers: Eon Force...**_

Xactowl: Perhaps you should create a Chaos Beast of your own.

?: I will return in one week. I expect one of you to be a proper challenge by then.

Sam: What are you thinking about?

David: It just gives me an uneasy feeling.

Bugsy: I want to be your next challenge.

Victoria: We have to stop him, Richie. Come with me!

_**Chapter 12: The Challenge of Scizorcross**_

* * *

(A/N: Quite the roller coaster of a chapter, wasn't it? Needless to say, the events of this chapter will reverberate through the rest of this story, but in what way, we'll just have to wait and see. I hope you've all enjoyed the story so far and the continuing development of its characters and their relationships, and let's move on to what's next!)

Eon Force Trivia #7: Emma's Voltorb currently has 21 different special forms, listed below along with their effects.

**Great Ball**-Acts as built-in Life Orb

**Ultra Ball**-Same as Great Ball, but more powerful

**Master Ball**-Explosions becomes guaranteed OHKO and work through abilities

**Premier Ball**-Becomes Electric/Normal type

**Net Ball**-Becomes Electric/Water type and gains trapping net

**Fast Ball**-Changes ability to Speed Boost

**Quick Ball**-Moves gain priority, but weaken in power

**Timer Ball**-Raises attack stats each turn and changes ability to Aftermath

**Level Ball**-Gains more experience

**Nest Ball**-Halves attacks from lower-level opponents

**Lure Ball**-Traps in Water-type Pokémon (like Magnet Pull does to Steel-types)

**Friend Ball**-Lowers foe's attack stat each turn

**Luxury Ball**-Acts as built-in Leftovers

**Heal Ball**-Moves gain draining effect

**Moon Ball**-Becomes Electric/Fairy type and can use Moonlight and Moonblast

**Love Ball**-Can use Attract on both genders

**Heavy Ball**-Becomes Electric/Steel type, can use Heavy Slam, and changes ability to Heavy Metal

**Dusk Ball**-Becomes Electric/Dark type and grows stronger at night

**Repeat Ball**-Ups stats against repeated foes

**Dive Ball**-Becomes Electric/Water type and can use Dive

**Safari Ball**-Becomes Electric/Grass type and can use Leech Seed


	12. The Challenge of Scizorcross

_Previously on Poké Rangers: Eon Force..._

_ With Richard captured by the Remants and at the mercy of Terror, the other Rangers desperately tried to track him down. With some help from Ecruteak Gym Leader Morty, they managed to locate the Remnants' base north of the Lake of Rage, successfully storming it and saving their leader. In his joy at having him back, Phillip accidentally let his feelings slip for the first time. Meanwhile, Mask of Ice sent Polipuff to take Celebi out of the picture with her Perish Song, something the Legendary Pokémon accepted in order to stick to the one safe timeline he knew of. However, Hypnotica refused to accept it and destroyed Polipuff, saving him, but leaving the future just a bit more uncertain..._

* * *

_Mask of Ice's lair..._

"Hello, Xactowl." Mask of Ice's advisor halted in his tracks as he walked through a tall chamber. Following the sound of the voice, he looked up and found Ditgle dangling above.

"So, that's where you've been." Xactowl couldn't help but laugh. "I wondered."

The monster maker was hanging upside down with frozen chains wrapped around his legs, slowly spinning in place.

"Mask of Ice left me here." he said without a trace of concern. "Said to think about why Polipuff failed so I won't make the same mistakes again."

"He was quite upset." Xactowl agreed.

Their leader was not currently in the caves. He was off doing whatever he did when he wasn't being Mask of Ice. Seeing Ditgle's situation, an idea occured to Xactowl, a way to maybe bring the Rangers' defeat about once and for all and pay them back for humiliating him.

"Can I ask a question of you?" Xactowl asked. Ditgle's head tilted to the side curiously.

"Of couse." he nodded.

"How thorough is Mask of Ice's control over you?" Xactowl inquired. "How much freedom do you have to do what you want?"

"I can do mostly anything I desire." Ditgle explained. "So long as it does not threaten Mask of Ice or directly contradict an order he has given me, such as to remain here, for example."

"I see..." Xactowl rubbed a wing against his chin thoughtfully. "So perhaps you should create a Chaos Beast of your own and send it against the Rangers. Should you successfully obtain their crystals and present them to Mask of Ice, he would surely forgive you for your failure."

"Hmm." Ditgle nodded. "Yes, he probably would. But directly giving them life is not my specialty. It would exhaust me for quite some time."

"If all you're doing is hanging there, then what does it matter?" Xactowl asked.

"I suppose that's true." Ditgle continued to spin as he thought. "I couldn't make it too powerful. You know how he is about that."

"Yes, I've experienced it." Xactowl muttered. "Just make it as honorable as Mask of Ice himself tries to be. If the creature itself only fights fair, it can't possibly win any other way, right?"

Ditgle was silent in consideration for a time before he at last nodded.

"You are a wise creature." Ditgle told him. "If you can provide a canvas, then I will do as you have suggested."

"I can handle that." Holding up a wing, a stalagmite of ice tore free of the floor and rose up to hover in front of Ditgle. Xactowl held up his other wing and the Agent of Chaos stopped turning, being held steady so he could draw.

"Very well then." Ditgle pulled his tail around and began to sketch. "I have just the creature in mind..."

* * *

**(Theme Song inspired by Power Rangers: Wild Force Opening)**

***beat begins with a strange ethereal pulse (replace all roars with such) before quickly building into a rock beat*** _(The Eon Crystals awake and float into the air)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!**_ (The five Rangers enter the Vanishing Shrine...)_

**Eon Crystals are forever!** _(...and are bonded with their respective Eon Crystal.)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!** _(All five Rangers' helmets appear to complete their morphing sequences)_

**We'll defend Johto together!** _(The five pose together as an explosion bursts behind them.)_

**Eon Force! Eon Force!**_ (Various scenes of the unmorphed Rangers using their powers)_

**Ancient powers have awakened; (Go!)**_ (Richard tosses a basketball into a hoop, his Cyndaquil letting off a showy burst as it swishes. Turning to the camera, he flashes a thumbs up as the Red Ranger and Flare are shown.)_

**Eon Force gonna save them. (Eon Force!)**_ (Sally steps off the bus into Azalea Town with her Mimikyu right behind. Noticing the camera, she waves as the Pink Ranger and Esper are shown.)_

**Our whole timeline in danger; (Go!)**_ (Phillip reaches out and pulls a plastic bottle from a river, dropping it into a bag his Croconaw is carrying. Seeing the camera, he nods as the Blue Ranger and Vapor are shown.)_

**We will save **_(Emma is working on an explosive in a lab with her Voltorb on the table observing. She jumps back from a spark and grins at the camera as the Yellow Ranger and Jolt are shown.)_

**this world!**_ (Matt looks over the Underwood Ranch as his Tyranitar walks up beside him. Petting her, he sees the camera and smiles as the Black Ranger and Umbre are shown.)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!**_ (Sam and David laugh together in Azalea Town/Alicia grins and raises a Pokéball)_

**Eon Crystals are forever! **_(The Rangers summon their weapons.)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers! **_(The team forms the Eon Cannon and charges it up...)_

**We'll defend Johto together!**_ (...before firing its blast forward.)_

***guitar riff***_ (*splitscreen* Celebi and Hypnotica are talking in the shrine, Xactowl and Ditgle bow to Mask of Ice in his lair/Victoria and Terror face off with their Arcanine and Aerodactyl)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!**_ (The Eon Zords join together into the Eon Force Megazord...)_

**We'll defend Johto together!**_ (...that is then shown using the Eon Spirit Charge.)_

**Eon...Force! Eon Force!**_ (All five Rangers pose together as the Eon Zords appear behind them, followed by the logo being shown (use your imagination, cuz I don't have the artistic skill to draw one))_

* * *

_The Underwood Ranch..._

Nothing wakes you up faster than a boulder slamming to the ground inches from the house you're sleeping in.

Sally sprang out of bed at the tremendous crash, racing to the window with the thought that one of Mask of Ice's monsters must be attacking. Instead, she found a stone the size of a car sticking out of the earth below her window.

Looking up, she could see a fight going on in the distance.

"Damn it all!" Pushing the window open, she leaped out and used her telekinesis to catch and lower herself to the ground, charging towards the scuffle. Matt appeared out of her shadow, like her still in his pajamas.

Near the edge of the field, Onix swung its massive tail, knocking Heracross away from it. The beetle Pokémon sprang upright angrily and charged back at it, leaping to land a punch to the rock snake's face. Onix fell back, slamming to the ground with a powerful impact.

"Break it up!" Matt yelled.

"Enough, you two!" Sally added an extra telepathic edge to her shout. Ignoring them both, Heracross lowered its horn to charge again.

Before it could, a blur of red shot past the two Rangers. Mantis, Alicia's Scizor, clamped her pincer onto Heracross's horn, holding it in place. The beetle Pokémon furiously struck at her, but Mantis spun and flung him aside easily.

"What is up with these two?" Alicia asked as she approached them.

"I don't know." Matt sighed. "Sally?"

"I could guess." Rolling her eyes, she stepped towards Onix. "Onix, are you okay?" The rock snake nodded. "Can you tell me what happened?"

'He keeps trying to pick fights with me.' Onix told her in a surprisingly gentle voice. 'I keep telling him I don't want to, but he won't leave me alone.'

'You big wimp!' Heracross's mental yell rolled against Sally's mind. 'Fight back! I need the practice!'

"I thought as much." Sally turned to the others. "Heracross again."

The Pokémon had been a problem ever since they added him to the ranch. After a brief period of him seeming nervous, he seemed to switch over to aggressive. He was constantly looking to fight with every other Pokémon on the ranch. Onix especially seemed to be a preferred target. Sally suspected it was due to his enormous size and considerable power.

"I'll take Onix to be examined. Make sure he didn't suffer any serious injury." Alicia offered. "You two can figure out what to do about him." She nodded to Mantis and she gave Heracross one more glare before moving over to join her trainer.

"Thanks." Matt agreed. Onix slid past them and followed Alicia towards the house. Sally and Matt both looked to Heracross.

'What?' he snapped, though only Sally understand it.

"Listen, we want to help you." Matt told him. "But this whole business of starting fights with everyone else here, it has to stop."

'Bah!' Heracross turned away and folded his arms. 'I'll stop when I'm ready.'

"If you don't stop, we'll have no choice but to make you leave." Sally told him. Heracross stiffened and turned back to her with a look of fear.

'...fine.' he grumbled. 'I'll try to not do it as much.'

"Why do you do it at all?" Sally asked. "What's your problem?"

'Just leave me alone. I said I'll try to do better.' Heracross stomped away, only to bump into an invisible wall. He turned to Sally with a look of annoyance. 'Stop that!'

"No. You're going to have to open up to me at some point." she said. "You're going to have to talk."

'I don't want to talk!' Heracross glared at her. 'I'm tired of you trying to pretend you could ever understand!'

"Heracross, please!" Sally begged.

"Uh, Sally?" Matt tapped her arm. She glanced at him and he pointed to the road. "Hate to pile it on, but we've got trouble."

Sally followed his gaze and found a monstrous figure standing on the other side of the fence, watching them. He had the figure of a more humanoid Heracross, with ruby armor covering his body and Scizor wings growing from his back. His arms ended in Scizor claws, a Heracross-like hand growing out from the middle of each. At his waist he carried a sheathed sword, with a hilt that looked like a Heracross horn.

His black and gold eyes roamed over the group before he reached down and gripped the sword's hilt. In a flash, he sliced three times, a section of the fence toppling away as he sheathed it once more.

"Couldn't you have entered the normal way?" Matt asked in annoyance as he marched towards them. The two Rangers took fighting stances as he stopped not far from them.

"You are the Poké Rangers?" the creature asked.

"What do you want?" Matt asked back. The creature seemed to take that as confirmation.

"I am Scizorcross." he said. "And I am here to destroy worthy opponents." He looked between them. "Morph and face me. I hate unfair matches." The two Rangers looked at each other in confusion.

"Alright..." The two of them drew their Morphers.

"Bring on the power of Eon!" they called. Their Eon Spirits emerged from the crystals, flying above and sending their appropriate element down to form the pair's suits. Circling around behind, the Eon Spirits flew forward and transformed into helmets to complete their transformation.

Forming their Psycho Cutter and Night Slashers, Scizorcross reached down for his blade.

"I am waiting." he said.

Matt stepped in front of Sally and disappeared into her shadow, reappearing behind Scizorcross and slashing at him. Before the blow could land, Scizorcross had drawn his blade, spun around, and held it up, stopping the strike. Foot swinging up, he kicked the Black Ranger back through the air, flying after and slashing past him.

As he landed, Sally focused her power and sent three telekinetic slashes his way. Facing her, Scizorcross expertly cut through each with his blade.

"Interesting." He raised his sword overhead, the blue blade gleaming in the sunlight. "I can do something similar." Slashing down, he caused a focused pressure wave of air that struck Sally and flung her to the ground.

Spinning around, Scizorcross deflected a slash of Matt's claws, stepping back and dodging away from several more.

"Stay still!" Matt growled. "Umbre Shadow Trap!" From his Eon Crystal, Umbre emerged and flew forward, forming a cube of darkness around Scizorcross. As Matt leaped in, the Chaos Beast closed his eyes and expertly raised his blade, blocking each strike with a sharp clang. Ducking under a high slice, his blade glowed with a buzzing yellow energy.

"Megahorn Slash!" Slashing out, he cut past Matt and broke free of the trap as the Black Ranger hit the ground. Umbre vanished back into the Morpher and Matt's suit vanished from around him.

Spinning around as Matt tried to force himself up, Scizorcross shoved him back down with a foot.

"The claw style is too primal." he said, holding out his sword and pointing it at Matt. "It cannot stand up to a master swordsman like myself."

An invisible force took hold of Scizorcross and yanked him back, the Chaos Beast stumbling, but managing to stay upright. Turning, he lookd to Sally and her Psycho Cutter and grinned.

"Now you...you may be a worthy challenge." He drew back his blade as it started to hum with the same buglike energy as before. Sally focused her power into her blade, causing it to glow with telekinetic energy as Scizorcross dashed forward. She slashed at him, but he managed to avoid the hit as he cut past her, demorphing the Pink Ranger and causing her to fall facedown. "Mmm. With some practice, you could be most impressive."

Sheathing his sword, he looked to the two Rangers.

"I will return in one week." he told them. "I expect one of you to be a proper challenge by then." Laughing, he turned and started to walk away.

Passing by Heracross, he glanced at the Pokémon, which was glaring at him.

"What about you?" He gripped his sword. "You want to take a swing at it?"

After a moment of hesitation, Heracross's eyes narrowed and he leaped forward, horn lowered to strike.

"Heracross, no!" Sally tried to call a warning, but it was too late to say anything. Scizorcross easily sidestepped the strike, his blade slicing upward before being returned to its sheathe. As Heracross stumbled to a halt, he stood up to reveal most of his horn had been cut off.

"You need refinement." Scizorcross said blankly as he resumed his march away. After a few steps, he frosted over and vanished. Heracross, meanwhile, reached up and felt the short stump where its horn had been in disbelief. Looking down at the severed majority of it laying on the ground beneath him, he shrieked in pain and anger.

"Heracross, are you okay?" Sally ran forward and tried to comfort him, but he shoved her away.

'No! This can't be happening!' Heracross was practically sobbing to himself. 'Leave me alone already! You hear? Leave me ALONE!'

Standing, Heracross raced towards the fence and sprang over it, vanishing into the woods. Sally started to run after him, but Matt called out to her.

"Let him go." She turned to look back at the Black Ranger. "He'll find his way back, believe me. Right now he just needs time."

"If you say so..." Sally frowned. "I wish he would talk to me. All the others...he's the first who I haven't been able to work with."

"I know." Matt nodded. "Don't worry. He'll come around." Cringing, he reached down and held his side where he had been slashed. "For right now, we need to figure out what we're going to do when Scizorcross comes back."

* * *

_Ruins of Alph..._

Among the various ruins, a group of tents had been set up. Several guards roamed the perimeter, keeping an eye out for any sign of threatening intruders.

Inside one of the smaller tents, Sam and David sat with several dozen books around them and a notebook in each of their laps. The two of them were flipping through pages and occassionally marking something down.

"Knock knock." the tent flap pushed aside and Walter stuck his head in. "You two handling things okay?"

The two had been tasked by Professor Diggswell to look through his collection of books on the Gods and make note of anything that may connect with the Unown's riddle, any references to grass, ice, the goddess's chosen, etc. They had scribbled down several references and page numbers so far, but none that made either of them understand the riddle any better.

"So far so good." Sam told him.

"Good, that's good to hear." Walter grinned. "I bet you don't understand half of what you're reading, do you?" He suddenly frowned. "I didn't mean that as an insult; I don't get it either."

"We don't have to get it." Sam said. "We just have to look for things similar to the riddle."

"Right, of course." Walter nodded. "Well, just checking in on you. I'll leave you guys to it."

David had kept his eyes on the book he was reading the whole time Walter was there, but as soon as he noticed him starting to leave, he looked up and watched him go. He frowned in contemplation, a look that didn't go unnoticed by Sam.

"David? What's on you mind?" he asked. David gave no response, having not realized Sam was talking. Leaning forward, Sam waved his hand where David could see it. "Hey, Earth to David!"

"Sorry." David apologized.

"What are you thinking about?" Sam asked him.

"I don't know, really." David told him. "Something about Walter seems really, REALLY familiar to me, but I can't quite pinpoint what." He shook his head. "I dunno, it just gives me an uneasy feeling."

"I'm with ya on that one." Sam agreed. "I mean, we keep hearing about those mistakes Walter made, but he and the professor won't let on to anything specific."

"At Walter's own request, I imagine." David nodded. "He probably doesn't like to talk about it."

"And then, didn't he say that his family disowned him?" Sam asked. David nodded in remembrance. "But then when we got here, he gets a call and dashes off on some 'family emergency', again, nothing he'll talk about specifically. Just doesn't quite add up, does it?"

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" David asked. Sam tapped his pen at the paper and grinned.

"Are you thinking we should snoop around a little?" he guessed.

"Stick our noses where they don't belong." David nodded. "Next time he's off helping the professor and one of us is here, we sneak into his tent and check it out. Bet there's something in there that'll give us a hint."

"Considering he won't let anyone in, not even the professor, you're probably right." Sam added. "Alright, it's a plan! Do a little dig-tective work."

With a twang, the tent suddenly collapsed in on them, Sam swinging an arm and knocking over a lamp in his surprise. It crashed to the ground and they were plunged into darkness.

"I thought you said you set it up right!" David called.

"I did set it up right!" Sam insisted. "Sometimes these things happen."

"I can't hear you; it's too dark in here!" David told him. Shaking his head, Sam felt around and tried to find the way out.

"Why is it always us?" he grumbled.

* * *

_The Vanishing Shrine..._

"So let me get this straight..." Phillip frowned. "He's giving us a week to prepare for him?"

"That's what he said." Matt nodded.

"Why?" Emma asked. "Wouldn't he benefit more by just destroying us now?"

"Well, probably." Matt shrugged. "But he let us live, so..."

'Scizorcross was designed to be honorable above all else.' Celebi explained. 'He let you walk away because he felt he held an unfair advantage over you.' Floating down between the four Rangers, he frowned. 'But make no mistake, he will not be so merciful next time. He's given you the chance to pick a champion and train. You must do so if you want to defeat him.'

"Then I guess we better get busy." Phillip said, looking around. "We better call Rich too."

'Richard is busy with another project, I'm afraid.' Celebi shook his head. 'It would be best if we leave him out of this one so he can focus on that.'

"Seriously?" Emma raised an eyebrow. Phillip stared at the legendary in surprise and he sighed.

'Look, I'm know Richard does not trust me.' Celebi acknowledged. 'And I'm sure you all have some concerns of your own. You may even think my excluding Richard is in some way retaliation for our last ugly interaction. But I promise you, it is not, and I hold no ill will towards him.' He looked from one Ranger to another. 'Has everything I suggested not worked out?'

"I guess...I suppose it has." Matt frowned.

'And it shall continue to do so.' Celebi nodded. 'Richard is about to piece together a very important puzzle. If we were interupt his train of thought, he could miss the window of opportunity. We must let him be for now.'

"If you say so..." Phillip reluctantly nodded. "But that only leaves the four of us against Scizorcross."

'Scizorcross only asked for one of you.' Celebi pointed out. 'He seeks a battle with a single worthy opponent, not four or five.'

"But, which of us..." Matt started to ask. Celebi turned even before the Black Ranger could finish the question. The other Rangers followed his gaze and found themselves looking to Sally, who so far had been standing off to the side silently.

Realizing they were all staring at her, Sally looked up.

"What? Me? No, not a good idea." Sally shook her head. "I'm not in a good frame of mind for something like that right now."

'You worry about the Heracross that fled?' Celebi asked. Sally nodded. 'It is admirable to show such concern for one who does not want it.'

"He was scared to go out there even before he lost his horn. He must've been in a real panic to run like that. What if something happens to him?" Sally demanded. "I have to find some way to help him!"

'You will, in time.' Celebi assured. 'For now, you are the only swordfighter among us. You are the one who will stand the greatest chance of defeating Scizorcross one-on-one.'

"I didn't do so well this time." Sally pointed out.

"Hey, you just need some practice." Emma told her. "Between you and some sword-wielding bug? I'd put my money on you any day."

"Thanks." Sally laughed.

'With training, you will be more than capable.' Celebi said in agreement.

"Okay, but...where am I going to find someone to train me in swordfighting?" she asked.

"I might have an answer for that." The group turned towards Hypnotica, who was sitting in the corner of the room, leaned back with a collection of scrolls that she had been reading around her. "When I first moved here, I experimented with my powers a lot. I figured out I could collect my own psychic energy into a blade, and afterwards, a friend trained me on that style of fighting. I'm sure if we asked him, he would train you as well."

"Perfect." Sally nodded. "Where is this guy?" Standing, Hypnotica set the scroll she was holding aside and nodded.

"Come with me." she waved. "I'll take you to him."

* * *

_Not long later, in a different part of the Ilex Forest..._

Hypnotica led Sally through the trees, taking her on a winding path that led deeper into the forest's depths than the Pink Ranger had ventured before.

"Are you sure we'll find him out here?" Sally asked.

"He has a training area set up here." Hypnotica told her. "If he's not there, then we'll find him in town. It's just closer to go to this spot first."

Before long, the mutant brushed aside a bushy wall with her arms and gestured for Sally to step through. She did and found herself in a clearing. A campsite was set up along the edges, and the rest of it was filled with a variety of training dummies and weapon racks. Amongst them was a familiar figure.

"Bugsy?" Sally asked, stepping forward. The Gym Leader glanced her way and his Scyther, standing across from him, leaped forward, swinging a blade out. Bugsy expertly ducked away from it and swung a blade of his own, its design greatly resembling Scyther's own arms. The strike stopped centimeters from Scyther's neck and the Pokémon stared sideways at it.

"Nice try, friend." Bugsy laughed, pulling his weapon away. "Let's take a break, yeah?" Scyther nodded acknowledgement and walked towards the far end of the clearing. Sally noticed there was a small pond tucked away there, one that Scyther happily hopped in to cool down. "Sally." Bugsy greeted as he approached. "What brings you out here?"

"I did." Hypnotica stepped forward. Bugsy looked to her and grinned.

"Ah, that explains it. Hello, my student." He bowed slightly, which Hypnotica returned.

"He's the one who taught you swordfighting?" Sally asked in surprise. "I didn't know you could that." She told Bugsy.

"It's not exactly common knowledge." he chuckled. Reaching up, he touched the necklace he wore. "Do you know what this symbol is, Sally?" She shook her head. "It's the emblem of the Crobat Clan, a society of ninjas with members all over the globe. I was the ranking member in Johto, until Grandmaster Koga moved here and joined the Elite Four."

"Aren't you, like, the same age as me?" Sally asked. "Surprising that you'd be in such a position."

"Age is no measure that matters. Only skill." Bugsy told her. "I won the spot through a combination of talent and LOTS of training."

"I didn't mean any offense." Sally apologized.

"None taken." Bugsy shook his head. "It's understandable to be surprised." Stepping past them, he took a seat at a bench. "So, what made you come see me? Is it about the Remnants? I heard Rich had a bit of a run-in with them."

"Uh, no, actually." Sally told him. "Though I am curious what's going on with them. How is the investigation going?"

"Confusingly." Bugsy frowned. "That operation of theirs in the Slowpoke Well? When we went back to collect the evidence, it had just...vanished."

"What do you mean?" Hypnotica asked.

"I mean, the machinery, all of it, just gone." Bugsy shrugged. "I couldn't even find any Slowpoke that were missing tails. Yeah, they grow back quickly, but not THAT quickly."

"I guess someone must've returned to clear it out." Sally determined.

"Only thing I can imagine." Bugsy agreed. "But the strange thing is, they left speakers."

"Speakers?" Sally raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Bugsy nodded. "Playing some sort of disc, but when we play it, there's no sound. It's a disc of silence." He shook his head in wonder. "I don't know what to make of it. But it's definitely the Remants that put them there. Morty and Pryce tell me they found the same kind of speakers with the same kind of discs all throughout their base."

"That's...really weird." Sally said, utterly confused.

"It is. It's also not why we came here." Hypnotica reminded her.

"Right." Sally nodded. "Bugsy, I need you to help me become a better swordfighter."

Sally explained about Scizorcross, how he had attacked, defeated her and Matt, and told them he would return in a week. She left out the part about what he had done to Heracross, remembering that Bugsy had been the one who had brought him to the Ranch. She wasn't sure how he would react to that. After she finished, Bugsy nodded.

"Of course, I would be happy to help you face him." Bugsy rose from his seat. "On one condition."

"What's that?" Sally asked.

"I've heard from Falkner that you defeated him." Bugsy grinned. "And I want to be your next challenge. Once Scizorcross is defeated, come see me at my gym."

"Oh...uh, sure." Sally agreed. "It's a deal."

"Good." Turning, Bugsy drew a katana from a nearby weapon rack and tossed it to her. Sally grabbed it and Hypnotica stepped back, taking a seat to watch.

"So...where do we start?" Sally asked. Bugsy stood across from her, his sword swinging idly in his hand.

"One of the most important things a swordsman can learn is how to read their opponent." Bugsy said. "Your telepathy would be one way to do it, but I will tell you the same thing I told Hypnotica. You can't rely on it. It would be better to learn how to do so without it."

"Right." Sally nodded. "I think I understand."

"We shall see." Bugsy drew back his blade. "Try and read my attack. Block it."

Bugsy dashed forward, his blade swinging. Sally raised her own to block, but the Gym Leader spun and swung lower. The flat of his blade swept Sally's legs from her under her and she crashed to the ground.

"You didn't read it." Bugsy said simply, standing and holding out a hand. Sally took it and he pulled her up.

"I tried to." Sally said. "You looked like you were swinging higher."

"You focused on the arms. An easy mistake to make." Bugsy nodded. "Especially when a swordsman is in motion, his legs are often a better indicator of where he will strike next. Had you focused on mine, you may have noticed they were tensing for a spinning sweep." Stepping back, he spun his blade and took a ready stance. "Let's try this again."

Nodding, Sally readied herself to try and stop his next strike.

* * *

_Several days later..._

Sally stumbled through the Ilex Forest, making her way back to town. She was worn down from another long training session.

Bugsy was a relentless teacher. He kept pushing her to excel at whatever he was trying to train her to do, whether it be reading attacks or making her own. Whether it be fighting in motion or standing your ground.

He said she was picking up on it well, which was good to hear. But it was certainly an exhausting process.

It probably didn't help that she was also practicing heavily with her Pokémon for the gym battle that would follow her fight with Scizorcross. She had been focusing most on Larvitar, as Alicia advised he would be her most effective option, but she tried to find time for all three of them.

As she walked, a sound reached Sally's ears, a hard thumping impact. Listening, she heard it again, followed by a mighty snap and what sounded like a tree falling to the ground.

Following the noise, Sally soon located a tree that was broken through the trunk. Walking past it, she caught sight of what had done it.

Heracross stood in the forest, swinging his fists against another tree. The trunk groaned under the impact. Rearing back, Heracross slammed forward. If he had his horn, he would've smashed through it, but as it was, the stump bounced off. Heracross reached up and rubbed at it in annoyance.

"Hey." Sally stepped forward and Heracross spun to face her, raising his hands protectively. "It's okay. It's just me."

'...I told you to leave me alone.' Heracross sighed, turning back to the tree.

"I'm sorry about what happened." Sally told him. "If I had been stronger, you'd still have your horn."

Heracross was silent. Just as Sally was about to walk away and give him some space, he leaned forward, bumping his head against the tree sadly.

'I'm the one who wasn't strong enough.' he said miserably. 'That thing was just the latest to show me that.'

"What do you mean?" Sally asked.

'The guy with the weird face.' Heracross told her.

"You mean Terror?" Sally frowned.

'That's what he called himself.' Heracross agreed. 'I wasn't strong enough to stop him. Then he forced me into that whole situation in the well...'

"Must've been hard." Sally nodded. "Being forcibly transformed and made to fight everyone. You probably didn't want to."

'I didn't.' Heracross looked to her. 'Not the not wanting to fight them thing. I didn't fight everyone.'

"What are you talking about?" Sally asked. "He turned you into Ultra Heracross and you fought against four trainers and their Pokémon."

'No, I didn't.' Heracross shook his head. 'I was paralyzed in place, watching the whole thing. I got hit with several attacks, but I couldn't move to do anything. I wasn't strong enough to stop it.'

"...that doesn't make sense!" Sally shook her head. "If you didn't fight, then what happened?"

'The Aggron!' Heracross told her. 'It was the one who transformed and fought those guys. I don't know why they think it was me.'

"Aggron..." Sally frowned. "They didn't mention anything about that, but Terror did have one. One of my friends, Emma, ran into it at their headquarters."

'I could've stopped it.' Heracross growled. 'If I had been stronger, I could've broken free. I could've helped them. Maybe then they wouldn't hate me...'

"Hate you?" Sally asked.

'The Scyther. Bugsy's.' Heracross looked down sadly. 'He says I almost killed his trainer. He despises me. I tried to tell him I didn't, but...he says the truth will always prevail. He challenges me to combat to prove myself.'

"And you lost?" Sally guessed.

'I haven't fought him yet.' Heracross shook his head. 'I was worried I wouldn't be strong enough. I keep trying to train...' He sighed. 'Maybe that's foolish. When would I even get the chance to fight him now, anyway? But still I try.'

"I know how you feel." Sally reached out and gently turned Heracross to face her. "I have my own challenge coming up, and, well, I have other reasons to try and get stronger. People I have to prove myself to, even though they aren't even here anymore."

'So how do you do it?' Heracross asked. 'How do you deal with all of that?'

"I don't. Not alone." She smiled. "I let others help me. You should try it sometime."

'Ah, what's the point?' Heracross rubbed at his stump. 'It's too late for it now. I've been shamed. No other Heracross will ever respect me again. I can't even use our proudest attack anymore.' Focusing, buglike energy tried to expand up his horn, but fizzled out as it hit the end.

"No, you're wrong. You may have lost your horn, but you can still fight." An idea occured to Sally and she grinned.

'What?' Heracross looked at her in confusion. 'What are you smiling about?'

"I had an idea." Sally grabbed his arms. "Heracross, I'm going to face Bugsy in a gym battle later this week. You should come with me!"

'Huh?' Heracross blinked in surprise. 'Really?'

"Yes. It'd be a perfect chance to face his Scyther." She told him.

'You'd want somebody like me to help you with that?' Heracross asked.

"I would." Sally nodded. "If you'd be willing." At long last, Heracross nodded.

'Alright then.' Heracross held out a hand and Sally took it. 'If you can help me prove myself...'

"You'll see." Sally pulled him forward as she turned. "Come on! We've got training to do."

* * *

_Richard's house..._

On a basketball court out back, Richard was sinking full-court shots. Turned out, becoming a Ranger enhanced other aspects of your life too. He had to be careful that he didn't do TOO well in games. Thankfully his natural talent let him get away with a lot, but something like what he was doing now would've definitely raised questions even for him.

Taking a few steps even further back, now entirely off the court, he drew back an arm and hurled a basketball, sailing the distance and sinking smoothly through the net.

Richard's mind wasn't really on shooting hoops. He was thinking about Terror.

Something about the guy was sticking with him, and Richard was starting to suspect what it might be. In thinking about who Terror might be, Richard had started thinking about who would be his enemy, and that led him to a different question: who were Terror's other enemies? He had said there were two others he hated more than Richard, and even more notably, he had said Richard's death would've been a punishment to them.

The more Richard thought about it, the more convinced he became that he knew who those other two were.

In his pocket, Richard's phone buzzed. Pulling it free, he glanced at the number and quickly answered.

"Hey, dad." Richard greeted. "Thanks for calling back."

"What is it, Rich?" his dad asked. "Your message sounded urgent."

"Oh, it's not TOO urgent." Richard said. "Just a school project. I was going to ask if there are any old family letters or mementos that I could go through."

"Hmm. You might check inside our room." his dad suggested. "You'll probably find something in there from when your mom and I were dating. Maybe that would help. I think they were in the cabinet just to the right of the bed."

"Perfect. That's where I figured it would be." Richard laughed. "I just didn't want to go digging around in there without your permission."

"You know, most teens probably would've, what with us being out of town and all." Richard's dad told him. "I'm proud that you're above that."

"No problem. Always looking to please." Richard smiled to himself. Parents were so gullible sometimes. Not that hard to get them to give permission to something without even realizing it. He would search, but it wouldn't be old dating letters he was looking for.

After his dad said business was waiting and he had to go, Richard grabbed a towel and wiped sweat off his brow, making his way indoors and upstairs. His parents' room was unlocked and he let himself inside.

He decided to start where his dad had suggested and see if there was anything else in the cabinet. Dragging a box out, he dug through it and found, indeed, letters from when his parents were dating. Not exactly what he was looking for.

The next box yielded only old business information, records that would probably not be relevant ever, but one never knew. Setting it aside, Richard found a third and opened it.

"Hello..." Richard drew out a baby picture. This had to be the box he was looking for.

There wasn't much in it, but he found an envelope in the bottom, and inside it a letter. Unfolding the pages, Richard read.

'Father...' Richard frowned as he read. 'I must say, I am greatly disappointed in you and mother. That you would throw me out of your lives is abhorrent enough. That you must replace me with another child, quite frankly, disgusts me.'

'Does it make you feel bigger, to put me down like this? To cast aside your own flesh and blood simply because you cannot stand to see what they could become? I think the truth of the matter is that you are scared. You know I am on the path to true power, and you fear what will happen when I become too much for you. And so you seek to force me down, using whatever excuse your pitiful mind can imagine.'

'I tell you now, you will come to reget what you have done. One day, I will pay you back for every misdeed you have forced me to suffer through. You and mother will both wish you could take it back, but it is already too late. As for that brat living in my place, well, you'll be lucky if they make it to their next birthday.'

'You call me a terror on the world? I will be a terror on you.'

'I am coming. Never forget it.'

"Bingo." Richard glanced at the signature; the letter was only signed Terror. Gripping the page, he growled. "I knew it."

"Knew what?" Richard yelped and leaped to his feet, spinning around to find Victoria standing in the doorway.

"How did you get in here?" he demanded.

"Eh. Your security ain't all that, Richie." Victoria laughed. "You seem occupied with whatever it is you're studying."

"Uh...yeah." Remembering he had something of hers, Richard quickly searched around and drew out Gyarados's Pokéball. "Here."

Victoria caught the ball as he tossed it over, looking inside and quickly realizing what it was. She looked at him in confusion.

"You took her?" she asked.

"Wanted to make sure you got her back." Richard shrugged. "She seems to really like you."

"...thanks." Victoria placed the ball away. Richard watched as she quickly wiped at her eye. "Thanks, Richie. I didn't know if I was gonna see her again."

"Eh. What are friends for?" Richard asked. Victoria frowned.

"Richie, I need your help." She stepped forward.

"The last time you told me that, I ended up locked in a room with Terror." Richard reminded her.

"That's what I need your help with." she said. "Terror is wresting control of my organization from me bit by bit. At this point, I don't know if there's anyone left in it I can trust." She stared to him pleadingly. "I wouldn't be here if there were."

"What is with you?" Richard asked. "First you try to kill me."

"Terror was demanding it." Victoria responded. "And I was too scared of what he could do to me to resist. I tried to leave you room to escape."

"No thanks to your Machamp." Richard rubbed his chest. "Just thinking about it makes me ache." Victoria cringed.

"I'm sorry about that. He gets carried away with his strength sometimes." She folded her arms. "I talked to him, believe me."

"Then you almost blow up Azalea Town..." Richard went on.

"That was Terror's idea, again!" Victoria told him. "And it was what made me realize I had to do something about him. I couldn't stand the thought of that plan. I want to change the world, change people's lives for the better. Not destroy them."

"Because Team Rocket specialized in improving lives." Richard nodded sarcastically. "As do your new buddies, the Remnants."

"Listen, there's a lot of rich a-holes out there, RIchie." Victoria told him. "I just take what they could easily give if they so chose. I keep just enough to operate on, and the rest I donate anonymously. Like it should've been already."

"Do my parents fall in that category?" Richard asked.

"I dunno. Probably." Victoria shrugged.

"You shouldn't speak ill of people you've never gotten to know, Vicky." Richard shook his head. "You have no idea what my folks are like."

"They wouldn't let you come see me." she reminded him. "That has to say something."

"I think I finally understand why they did that." Richard held out the letter. "Check this out." Victoria took the letter and read over it, frowning.

"This is from Terror." she realized.

"Yeah. Check the date." Richard nodded. "Right after my adoption."

"So...they were worried about him coming for you." Victoria looked up. "That's why they kept you away for so long?"

"Best I can figure, that about sums it up." Richard smiled. "And it also explains why they wouldn't even think of my suggestion to adopt you too. You think they wanted to put another child in the same danger they thought I was in?"

Richard wasn't sure what Victoria was making of his words, but he could swear he saw a gleam of new hope in her eyes. Stepping forward, he grabbed her arms.

"Vicky, Terror is my brother. The child my parents had before they adopted me." he told her. "That's why he hates me so much."

"Did you know he was out there?" Victoria asked.

"I knew he existed." Richard shrugged. "I knew my parents had a child of their own, that there was some sort of falling out, something about him becoming overly obssessed with becoming a stronger Pokémon Trainer. I didn't know the exact specifics though, and I certainly didn't know he was tormenting you."

"Tormenting me?" Victoria frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Victoria, Terror told me about he recruited you." Richard told her. "He told me he targeted you specifically because you had been my friend. So really, in a way, it's kinda my fault that you ended up with Team Rocket."

"Uh...okay, but Terror didn't recruit me." Victoria told him. Her eyes suddenly widened. "Unless...oh Arceus. He came back in disguise. It all makes sense now."

"What?" Richard asked. "What makes sense?"

"We have to stop him, Richie." Victoria grabbed his hand. "Come with me!"

"My friends might need me, Vicky!" Richard pulled free of her grasp. "I can't just leave!"

"Richie, I need you." She pleaded. "Are you really going to turn me down now? All these years I thought you had abandoned me...you're gonna prove me right?"

"That's cold, using that against me." Richard told her. Victoria took a step back and looked down in shame. Richard sighed. Everything had been quiet lately. Mask of Ice hadn't sent any monsters and his friends could still call him if something came up. "...alright. Alright, fine."

"Thank you." Victoria smiled happily and took his hand again. "Come on. I know where we can find him."

* * *

_The Underwood Ranch, one week after Scizorcross's arrival..._

Sally stood anxiously in the fields, waiting for the Chaos Beast to return. Along with her were the other Rangers, as well as Alicia, Ms. North, and Bugsy.

They had been training intently all week up until the previous night, when Bugsy insisted she go home and get plenty of sleep. Last thing she wanted was to go into the fight half-awake.

"Do you think I'm ready?" she asked.

"I have not seen him fight, so I cannot say." Bugsy said.

"That's a great confidence booster." Sally sighed.

"Just being honest. But I've done all I can." Bugsy smiled. "You've progressed tremendously. Whether you win or not, you've been a fantastic student."

"Thanks." Sally smiled. Matt stepped up beside her.

"You'll do great." He assured. "We'll all be right here. Don't you worry about a thing besides giving it your all, and you'll beat him."

"I'll do that." Sally nodded.

"He's here." Ms. North told them. Sally turned to find that Scizorcross had indeed returned, stopping before the group.

"Quite a crowd." he noted. "Who is my opponent?"

Taking a deep breath, Sally stepped forward, drawing her Morpher.

"Bring on the power of Eon!" Pressing it to her chest, she morphed into her Ranger Suit and drew her Psycho Cutter. Scizorcross grinned slightly.

"Excellent. I do hope you've improved since our last encounter." Scizorcross told her.

"You'll find out." Sally held out her blade and the Chaos Beast laughed.

"Your confidence had best not be misplaced, for your sake." Raising a hand, he slammed it down to the ground, sending out a pulse of red energy. A dome of translucent red energy formed around the two of them, cutthing them off from the others. "Because this barrier will not go down until one of us does."

Scizorcross's hand drifted down to the hilt of his blade as the two stared at each other. Sally held herself back, refusing to make the first move. Scizorcross's hand shifted on the hilt as she kept a wary eye on him.

She had to resist the urge to glance over at her friends outside the barrier. That was one of the things Bugsy had drilled into her; never let yourself get distracted. Unless...

Sally's eyes shifted their way and Scizorcross dashed forward at full-speed, sword swinging out. Sally quickly readjusted herself and blocked the blow with her blade, holding them steady.

"Eyes on the fight." Scizorcross admonished.

"Unless I wanted you to come to me." Sally stepped to the side, letting Scizorcross's own push send him past her. Swinging a foot out, she tried to kick him in the back, but he spun around in time to grab her foot and shove her back.

Scizorcross circled her and Sally moved with him, keeping herself facing him. Drawing back her blade, she focused her energy into it and hurled a telekinetic slash.

The Chaos Beast stopped it with a matching slash of his own before sending several pressurized air waves her way. Watching his sword swings, Sally determined a safe path and sprang between them, rolling as she landed and stabbing as she came up on her feet.

His sword swinging down from the side, Scizorcross deflected her blow past him. Sliding his blade down the length of hers, he slashed across her shoulder as he passed. Sally gasped and grasped at the arm, turning and raising her sword defensively as he slashed down.

"You've certainly improved." Scizorcross pushed against her, overwhelming her strength and forcing her back. "But you've got too far to go if you wanted to beat me."

Twisting her arm, she managed to redirect his blade to slice past her, feeling the breeze as it went by. Letting go of her arm, she held out her other hand and unleashed a pulse of psychic power, sending Scizorcross flying back against the barrier and bouncing off it to the ground.

"That so?" Sally said. "Cuz it looks like you're the one who fell first." Growling, Scizorcross pulled himself up.

"I stood up again." he said, drawing back his weapon. "You will not."

Slicing down, he sent an air wave into the ground, kicking up a cloud of dust that filled the dome and obscured Sally's vision. Unable to tell where he was coming from, Sally opened her mind and tried to listen for his thoughts.

Swinging her blade where she sensed he was, she met his sword with a resounding clang. Scizorcross was caught momentarily off-guard that his attack had been stopped and Sally took advange, shoving his weapon aside and slashing him twice. Drawing back, she jabbed out and managed to strike him in the midsection, flinging him away.

Thrusting out her hands, Sally forced the dust to part and collect at the edges of the barrier, revealing her opponent again.

Scizorcross seemed nervous about approaching her now, or at the least seemed to be rethinking how to do it. At last, he slashed out and sent an air wave towards her face.

Sally ducked under it and rose as Scizorcross charged forward, sword drawn back. At the last moment, he spun and slashed lower. Sally realized the trick not as soon as she needed to. The blade caught her just above the foot as she tried to leap over it and she stumbled unsteadily as she landed. Rising, Scizorcross landed a powerful slash up her front that flung her back and to the ground.

Groaning, she rolled aside just in time to avoid Scizorcross slashing across the ground where she had been moments before. Pulling back her foot that hadn't been hit, she kicked out and struck him in the chest, hurling him back.

As she rose, a blade of air slammed into her and smacked her against the barrier, her head bouncing off it. Dizzy, she put weight on the foot that Scizorcross had struck and let out a brief cry of pain. He had definitely done some damage with that. Focusing her telekinetic powers to keep weight off of it, she found herself standing in a somewhat awkward position with one foot slightly raised off the ground.

"This has been fun, Pink Ranger." Scizorcross drew back his blade. "You have been a worthy opponent indeed, but I'm afraid the time has come to say goodbye."

As he spoke, buglike energy coated his blade. Sally realized he was preparing a Megahorn Slash and that she would be unlikely to dodge it with her foot like this.

Channeling her power into her sword, Sally put as much as she could spare into the blade, enough that it hummed audibly with power and started to glow. Scizorcross glanced at it and grinned.

"Not going down without a fight. I like that." he told her, before flying forward.

Holding a hand back, Sally used a telekinetic pulse to propel herself forward, both of them drawing ther blades back and slashing out as they past. Coming to a halt, Sally managed to catch herself before she stumbled on her leg.

Outside the barrier, her friends watched anxiously as Scizorcross looked back at her over his shoulder.

"I didn't hit you..." He frowned. "Why didn't I hit you?" Turning to face him, Sally grinned.

"Psychic barrier. I saw where your slash would hit and made one just over my suit." she told him. "You hit it pretty damn hard, but it just managed to hold."

"Very clever." Scizorcross spun around and raised his sword overhead. Sally took a step back, but he spun it around and stabbed down, sticking it into the ground, stepping back. "Congratulations, Pink Ranger. My sword has passed to one better. Use it well."

Sparks and lightning coursed over his body as he closed his eyes and fell back. By the time he hit the ground, his body had frozen over, and moments later it exploded.

The barrier faded away and Sally's friends rushed forward as she finally allowed herself to collapse into a sitting position with a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked, kneeling by her foot. Sally winced as he placed a hand just above it.

"He hit me pretty good there." she said. "Might be something broken." Alicia drew a Pokéball and sent out her Slowking.

"Doc, can you help?" she asked. Doc examined her leg for a moment and quickly started to telepathically list off herbs and other medical materials, sending the others scrambling to go get them. Bugsy stepped forward.

"Well done." he nodded in approval. "While it's safe to say you've got room for improvement, that was a spetacular display of skill."

"Thanks." Sally laughed as she powered down. "It's all from you and your training."

"Nah. A good part of it is your own natural talent." he told her. "Keep practicing and training, and someday, you will be a true master swordsman." He bowed slightly. "I'll see you in my gym when you're ready. You can put it off until tomorrow if you wish."

"No." Sally shook her head. "I have something important I've been waiting for our battle for. As soon as my leg is taken care of, I'm coming."

"If you so choose." Bugsy grinned. "I'll be waiting."

As he walked away, Matt looked at her.

"You sure you don't want to wait?" he asked.

"I would." Sally said. "But this battle is too important. I'm not the only one with something to prove in it." She glanced down at Heracross's Pokéball on her waist. "No putting it off."

* * *

_Soon, Azalea Town Gym..._

"This is your second Gym Battle, so it will remain a two-Pokémon affair." Bugsy explained as Sally stood before him. "You are free to swap between the two as you wish. When one of us has lost both Pokémon, the battle will be over."

"Right." Sally nodded. "Can I make a request though?"

"Go ahead." Bugsy encouraged.

"Whichever other Pokémon you choose, can you make Scyther one of them?" she asked. "I don't know if that would invalidate the battle, me asking for a specific opponent, but it's important to me."

"I can certainly do that." Bugsy agreed. "As for invalidating it, that's up to me. Badges are given out at a Gym Leader's discretion; I can refuse to give one to a trainer who beats me if I feel their win was somehow invalid, and I can elect to give one to somebody who loses to me if I feel they have proven themselves in spite of it. In your case...I can't see how beating my strongest Pokémon wouldn't prove your skill."

"Oh...okay." Sally said nervously. "Thank you."

"Then let's begin." Bugsy drew a Pokéball and raised it. "Spinarak, go!"

"Larvitar, let's do this!" Sally called as she sent out her first Pokémon.

She was a bit nervous going into the fight, but oddly enough, her grandfather's voice was nowhere to be heard. It hadn't stopped after she beat Falkner, she'd had to deal with it plenty of times while practicing, but leading up to this battle it had been strangely silent.

"String Shot!" Bugsy commanded. Spinarak sent a batch of gooey silk threads shooting forward to wrap around Larvitar, slowing him. Sally quickly thought through some options. She could try to use Sandstorm to get them off like she had against Falkner, but she didn't want it still around when her next Pokémon came out. She decided to not worry about them for the moment.

"Dig!" she called. Larvitar burrowed beneath the surface, fighting against the threads wrapped all over him.

"Get off the ground, Spinarak!" Bugsy ordered. Spinarak began shooting webs around it, weaving a platform that hung about a foot off the ground, taking advantage of the slower movement Larvitar had available.

'Don't surface yet, Larvitar.' Sally sent a telepathic message down to him. 'Let me think for a moment. Try and get that string off you under there.'

'I'll do what I can, Sally.' Larvitar's response came back. 'But this stuff is way too sticky.'

Spinarak was waiting in its web for its opponent to reappear. Sally glanced around, looking for a way she could get Larvitar to it.

"Put some webs on the ground." Bugsy called. "We'll find it." Spinarak nodded and shot webbing down in a trail, forming a winding pathway around the ground and connecting it to the web it stood on. Sally cursed internally as she realized that once Larvitar started digging again, Spinarak would know exactly where he was.

'Larvitar, can you ready a Rock Throw down there?' she asked.

'I can, but I can't dig while I'm holding it.' he responded.

'That's fine.' Sally told him. 'I have an idea.' She quickly communicated what she wanted him to do.

Moments later, Spinark's web trembled slightly and it turned to look at a specific spot.

"Here it comes! Poison Sting on arrival!" Bugsy called.

Spinarak tensed and leaped down as the ground burst open, poison spine extended. The Bug-type's eyes widened as it slammed into a stone, hurled through the last thin layer of ground before Larvitar had surfaced.

Off-balance and dizzied from the Rock Throw, Spinarak was unable to attack or dodge as Larvitar leaped out and landed the Dig, sending it flipping onto its back.

"One more Rock Throw should finish it!" Sally called. Forming another rock, Larvitar leaped and hurled it down onto Spinark, leaving it unmoving as it was knocked out. Bugsy recalled Spinarak and drew another Pokéball.

"Very clever." he grinned. "But now, the challenge you asked for."

"Good work, Larvitar." Sally recalled him as Scyther appeared on the field. She drew Heracross's ball. "Alright, here we go!" As Heracross was sent out, Bugsy frowned, taking in the sight of him.

"Hold up a second, is that...the same one I sent to the Ranch?" he asked. Sally nodded. Bugsy looked him over, focusing on his missing horn with interest. Scyther let out a strange hissing sound that Sally eventually realized was laughter.

"Cross!" Heracross stepped forward angrily. Sally allowed herself to listen in on what he was saying. 'Don't mock me!'

"Scy!" Scyther raised its blades. 'Why don't you stop me? Not so big without Terror at your back?'

'I was never with him, and I never fought you!' Heracross snapped. Scyther rolled its eyes.

'Heracross, it's okay.' Sally projected to him. 'All you have to do is beat him.' Bugsy watched the clear exchange that was going on until he was certain things were calming down.

"Agility!" Bugsy called. Scyther dashed left and right, circling around Heracross. The beetle Pokémon spun and tried to track its movements.

"Hit him with the Take Down!" Sally called. Lowering his head, Heracross charged forward and Scyther dodged aside, springing past him and whirling around.

"Cut!" Bugsy commanded. Blade drawing back, Scyther slashed down Heracross's back. Buzzing in anger, Heracross spun and punched at it, but Scyther was too quick, nimbly leaping away.

'It's too fast. We'll have to get defensive.' Sally told Heracross. "Bulk Up!" she yelled out loud. Heracross crossed its arms as they swelled slightly.

"Swords Dance!" At Bugsy's call, Scyther quickly performed an elegant dance with its blades, causing them to glow white.

"We have to take it down fast!" Sally called. "Stone Edge!" Leaping forward, Heracross struck the ground and a stone spire burst out, flying up to pummel into Scyther...only to hit nothing but air as Scyther circled past.

"Slash!" Bugsy ordered. Raising its glowing blades, Scyther sliced horizontally and Heracross let out a cry of pain as he was flung into the stone spire he had just raised, cracking it apart. Staggering, he almost collapsed as Scyther marched forward.

'You really thought you could beat me with so basic a move?' Scyther chuckled. 'As I said, the truth prevails, and liars like you? They will always fail.'

'That's what you get for relying on him!' Sally inhaled as her grandfather's voice chose that moment to pound into her head again. 'He's a broken, worthless excuse of a Pokémon! Just like you!' The voice laughed. 'Now you can be failures together!'

Scyther rose into the air, drawing its blade back for the final blow.

"Aerial Ace!" Bugsy really didn't need to give the command. Scyther was already ready for it.

'Not like this!' Sally clenched her teeth and focused. 'Heracross, you can't lose this! You have to win, not for me, but for yourself! I know you can do it!' She tried to put all her understanding into the telepathic shout, every bit of how she felt the same way he did, and how she was fighting to overcome it.

Scyther's blade swung and slashed across Heracross, leaving a trail of focused air behind it.

Sally was silent as Scyther looked up. Glaring and gasping, Heracross raised his arms.

'What!?' Scyther was caught off-guard by its foe still standing and wasn't able to dodge in time. Slamming his hands down, another Stone Edge erupted from the ground, this time striking Scyther dead-on. Bugsy's Pokémon hissed in outrage as it was flung back, stumbling and digging a blade into the ground as it tried to hold itself up. Finally giving out, he fell down and didn't rise.

Bugsy silently recalled Scyther and stepped forward. He looked to Heracross curiously as he stumbled and fell backwards, collapsing to the ground. Still conscious, but exhausted.

"Congratulations, Sally." Bugsy smiled. "You have demonstrated both excellent skill and a stellar bond with your Pokémon." He looked back to Heracross. "He should not have been able to withstand that last attack, and yet, he remains up." Bugsy clearly saw a flicker of doubt on Sally's face as he nodded. "It was you that did that. I saw his eyes look back to you right before it struck. When we perfectly bond with our Pokémon, they can become stronger than we ever imagined."

"It was a close one." Sally laughed. Stepping past Bugsy, she held out a hand and helped Heracross to his feet. "But I knew he was strong enough to pull it off."

"And so he was." Bugsy nodded. "And thanks to that, the Hive Badge is yours."

Bugsy held out his badge and Sally took it, examining it happily before placing it away in her case.

"Thank you." she nodded. "And thanks for accomadating my request."

"I did not miss the animosity between the two of them." Bugsy assured her. "I understand after that you must've seen they had, shall we say, issues they needed to work out."

"Yeah..." Sally grinned. "I think they've done it now." She looked to Heracross and he nodded.

"In that case, I'll leave you to your victory." Bugsy told her. "I look forward to hearing how you do with the rest of the Gym Leaders."

As Bugsy took his leave, Sally turned to Heracross. The beetle Pokémon was examining her with a new interest.

'You really are just like me.' he said. 'I thought you were just trying to...to get me to talk, but you really get it. You've been just as hurt and confused as I am.'

"I still am." Sally recalled the voice trying to throw her off at what must have been the most critical moment of the fight. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to move past it all the way, but I'm trying my best." She glanced at Matt, who had come along to watch the battle. "Somebody told me they thought I could do just about anything if I tried, and I feel the same about you."

Sally stumbled as Heracross leaped forward, wrapping his arms around her. Smiling, she hugged him back.

'Thank you...' he gasped out. 'I won't ever let you down.'

"I know you won't." Sally pulled away. "I have a gift for you. I was saving it until you won." Reaching down, she drew Scizorcross's blade. Heracross looked at it and stepped back as recognition dawned in his eyes. His hand wandered up to the stump of his horn. "Here. I want you to have it."

'You do?' Heracross looked to her in confusion.

"It was made to fit Heracross hands anyway." Sally shrugged. "Doesn't really work for me." Tentatively, Heracross reached out and took it, testing it in his grip. "Try and use Megahorn."

'I can't.' Heracross frowned. 'You know that.'

"Try. I have a theory." Sally smiled encouragingly. Uncertainly, Heracross focused his energy. Rather than fizzling up his broken horn, the power channeled out into the blade much as it had for Scizorcross. Heracross looked at the blade in wonder, touching its hilt.

'It works just like a horn...' he said in awe.

"Well, sorta. More slashing than stabbing." Sally told him. "I know it can't replace it, but maybe it'll help, in some way. I can teach you how to use it."

'Thank you, again.' Heracross said. 'I know you fought hard to get this. I will happily use it in your honor.'

"That's great, Heracross." Sally held up his Pokéball. "Welcome to the team."

Recalling him, the Scizorcross Sword went into the ball with him. Sally turned and walked over to Matt, who was grinning ear to ear.

"I told you that you'd get through to him eventually." he said.

"So you did." Sally laughed. "I should never have doubted you."

"Nope. You never should've doubted yourself." Matt corrected. As Sally smiled, their Morphers rang.

"Guys? It's Phil." After the fight with Scizorcross, he and Emma had gone to check on Richard, who hadn't been seen for the last couple days. He had called off from school and work sick, but they hadn't had a chance to go check up on him. "I have some...curious news."

"Well, don't keep us in suspense." Matt told him.

"Rich isn't home." Phil said. "He left a note. Apparently, Victoria showed up and he left with her. They're going after Terror."

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

Deep in the shadows of a hidden chamber, the darkness was suddenly pushed away by two bright glows. One a vibrant green, filling the area around it with a sense of freshness and of new beginnings. The other a biting white, cold and distant, but beautiful in its own unique way.

Far away, a figure perked up.

'It's time.' Grabbing his ice staff, he transformed into Mask of Ice in a swirl of cold. 'The Lost Crystals have awakened!'

* * *

_**Next Time on Poké Rangers: Eon Force...**_

Richard: You sure he's there?

?: Little Legendary Pokémon named Celebi. What, thought you were the only ones he helps?

Celebi: I need you all to trust me.

?: Bring it on, Rangers! You don't scare me!

?: You DARE use the power of the crystals against me!?

?: Grass Power! Green Eon Ranger!

?: Ice Power! White Eon Ranger!

_**Chapter 13: Grass Is Greener, Ice Is Whiter Part 1**_

* * *

(A/N: Two badges down, six more to go. I'll be honest, there was legitimately no way I was doing a story set in Johto and not giving one of the main characters a Heracross XD It is by far my favorite Pokémon of the generation. That said, I decided to do something a little different with it. Since her team is growing and developing, I'm trying to make it so that all of Sally's Pokémon feel like they have their own unique character to them, rather than just being members of her team, but it's a tricky balancing act since it essentially adds 6 full characters to the story. I hope you all are enjoying how it's turned out so far. Anyway, let's move on to the next chapter; it's new Ranger time!)

Eon Force Trivia #8: Scizorcross was a monster suggestion from Blaze Productions, one of four that will appear throughout this story. His original suggested ability had to be altered, however, as I already had a different suggestion that did the same thing. (I hope you enjoyed anyway, Blaze. I just didn't want to repeat the exact same scenario twice in the same story.)


	13. Grass Is Greener, Ice Is Whiter Part 1

_Previously on Poké Rangers: Eon Force..._

_ At the suggestion of Xactowl, Ditgle created his own Chaos Beast, Scizorcross, and sent him after the Rangers. After defeating Sally and Matt and cutting Heracross's horn off, he left, to return in one week for a rematch. Sally trained with Bugsy to prepare and managed to defeat Scizorcross on his return. Afterwards, she faced Bugsy in a Gym Battle, bringing Heracross with her and helping him regain his confidence; the beetle Pokémon permenantly joined her team in gratitude. Elsewhere, Richard discovered that Terror was his parents' original child and left with Victoria to stop him, while in a secret chamber, two artifacts known as the Lost Crystals awoke._

* * *

_Ruins of Alph..._

From outside the ruins, Victoria lay on the ground, watching them through binoculars. Richard lay beside her, looking through a similar pair.

"You're sure he's there?" Richard asked.

"He said he was." Victoria frowned as she scanned the site. "I recognize a lot of the guards, but I don't see Terror himself."

"So what do we do?" Richard asked.

"Get a better look." Victora backed away and stood, Richard following behind her. Digging in her bag, she located a Remnant Grunt uniform and held it out. "Here. This should fit you."

"You really think that's the best idea?" Richard asked.

"If we're going to find Terror, then we have to get in close." she told him. "The other Remnants down there will recognize you in a heartbeat. You'll have to be in disguise."

"I suppose so." Richard took the uniform and unfolded it. "Doesn't feel right, but I guess if there's no other option." After a moment, he glanced to Victoria. "Do you mind?"

"Oh, right." Blushing, she turned and stepped away so he could change in privacy.

Feeling a Pokéball wiggle on her waist, she reached down and released her Arcanine. Appearing beside her, he turned and gave her face a friendly lick. Victoria laughed.

"What's with you?" she asked. "You're awfully happy today."

Arcanine rubbed his head against her and she smiled as she pet him. The question was rhetorical. She knew that he had missed Richard as much as she had after he left.

"Ready." Victoria turned back to Richard to find him in uniform. She had included a scarf with it that he used to hide most of his face. Seeing Victoria's smile, he blinked. "What?"

"You know..." She walked past him, her Arcanine following and licking Richard as he passed. "I don't really know. It just feels good to not be mad at you anymore. To be together again."

"Yeah." Richard quickly fell into step beside her. "I've been waiting for this day for so long...it's almost surreal."

Victoria's only response was her continuing smile, one that soon dropped as they approached the ruins and the campsite set up there. As they walked in, several of the guards gave them strange looks, confused about their presence, but they made no move to stop them.

Seeing them, Professor Diggswell frowned and stepped forward to meet them.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, folding his arms and holding a Pokéball ready in his hand. "Did Terror send you?"

"Terror sends me nowhere." Victoria told him.

"Yes he does." Richard muttered in reminder.

"Not anymore, anyway." she amended. "I'm here to find out just what he's doing and how it is he's undermining my leadership so effectively." The Professor raised an eyebrow.

"You lead the Remnants?" he asked. Victoria nodded. "What makes you think Terror is here? Did you send him?"

"He sent himself. He proposed this operation, said he could locate an extremely valuable artifact here." Victoria said.

"Well, I haven't seen him since Azalea." Diggswell told her.

"Maybe you know him by his real name." Richard spoke up. "Walter Franklin?"

"Walter?" Diggswell narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about? Walter is my assistant."

"He's also a former member of Team Rocket." Victoria said. "I know. I worked with him."

"Yes, I am aware of that." Diggswell said. "He admits to his past mistakes. He received spiritual guidance in Hoenn and seeks to make up for them."

"I assure you, he does not." Richard said. "Given what I've been through dealing with him, I doubt he got spiritual guidance of any sort."

"He did go to Hoenn, but I never knew he came back, that he was Terror, until recently." Victoria said. "And I want to know why he's hiding from me."

"Hiding from you?" Tbe group turned to find Walter standing not far from them, watching with a grin. He was dressed in a Remnants uniform, silver stripes gleaming down his arms. "You seem to be confused, Victoria. It's not a matter of hiding..." Raising a hand, he pressed the Terror mask to his face. "It's a matter of showing one's true self."

* * *

**(Theme Song inspired by Power Rangers: Wild Force Opening)**

***beat begins with a strange ethereal pulse (replace all roars with such) before quickly building into a rock beat*** _(The Eon Crystals awake and float into the air)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!**_ (The five Rangers enter the Vanishing Shrine...)_

**Eon Crystals are forever!** _(...and are bonded with their respective Eon Crystal.)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!** _(All five Rangers' helmets appear to complete their morphing sequences)_

**We'll defend Johto together!** _(The five pose together as an explosion bursts behind them.)_

**Eon Force! Eon Force!**_ (Various scenes of the unmorphed Rangers using their powers)_

**Ancient powers have awakened; (Go!)**_ (Richard tosses a basketball into a hoop, his Cyndaquil letting off a showy burst as it swishes. Turning to the camera, he flashes a thumbs up as the Red Ranger and Flare are shown.)_

**Eon Force gonna save them. (Eon Force!)**_ (Sally steps off the bus into Azalea Town with her Mimikyu right behind. Noticing the camera, she waves as the Pink Ranger and Esper are shown.)_

**Our whole timeline in danger; (Go!)**_ (Phillip reaches out and pulls a plastic bottle from a river, dropping it into a bag his Croconaw is carrying. Seeing the camera, he nods as the Blue Ranger and Vapor are shown.)_

**We will save **_(Emma is working on an explosive in a lab with her Voltorb on the table observing. She jumps back from a spark and grins at the camera as the Yellow Ranger and Jolt are shown.)_

**this world!**_ (Matt looks over the Underwood Ranch as his Tyranitar walks up beside him. Petting her, he sees the camera and smiles as the Black Ranger and Umbre are shown.)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!**_ (Sam and David laugh together in Azalea Town/Alicia grins and raises a Pokéball)_

**Eon Crystals are forever! **_(The Rangers summon their weapons.)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers! **_(The team forms the Eon Cannon and charges it up...)_

**We'll defend Johto together!**_ (...before firing its blast forward.)_

***guitar riff***_ (*splitscreen* Celebi and Hypnotica are talking in the shrine, Xactowl and Ditgle bow to Mask of Ice in his lair/Victoria and Terror stand with their Arcanine and Aerodactyl)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!**_ (The Eon Zords join together into the Eon Force Megazord...)_

**We'll defend Johto together!**_ (...that is then shown using the Eon Spirit Charge.)_

**Eon...Force! Eon Force!**_ (All five Rangers pose together as the Eon Zords appear behind them, followed by the logo being shown (use your imagination, cuz I don't have the artistic skill to draw one))_

* * *

"Walter..." Professor Diggswell frowned. "What are you doing?"

"I'm afraid I betrayed your trust a bit, Professor." Terror said, his voice now modulated. "I was never here to assist you. I have different goals." He looked to Victoria. "And I'm afraid you have showed up at a bad time."

"After I overlooked your past mistakes? Gave you a second chance?" Diggswell asked indignantly. Terror shrugged.

"Your mistake." he said. "But take heart in that I intend you no harm, and you were right in your theories. You have hunted for the gods, but I received knowledge from them."

"What are you talking about?" Victoria demanded. "What gods?" Terror laughed.

"Why don't you ask your friend? He knows of them." Terror nodded towards Richard. "The disguise doesn't work nearly as well as you think it does, by the way."

Pulling the scarf off, Richard narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean you received knowledge from the gods?" he asked.

"Well, not a god directly. The Avatar of one." He said. "Little legendary Pokémon by the name of Celebi." He laughed wildy as Richard's eyes widened. "What, thought you were the only ones he helps?"

"I don't even know what you're on about." Victoria said. "Will you just stop playing games with us and tell us what you're doing here?"

"What I'm doing here..." Terror paced back and forth. "It's a tricky thing to explain. When I went to Hoenn, I discovered something secret. Something of unbelievable power in a little town called Lavaridge."

"You mean Ultra Evolution?" Richard asked.

"...yes, that." Terror agreed after a moment. "I refined it enough to come home and start my quest, but it isn't perfect. Good enough for my immediate needs, but future, grander plans? I'd need more, and I didn't know how I would achieve it. Then, one day, Celebi appeared to me."

As he spoke, Terror drew a Pokéball and held it in his hand.

"He explained to me about the Eon Crystals, and the two that were stolen from him centuries ago. He told me where they sleep and how I could awaken them. And he told me of the one who will do anything to get his hands on them."

"Mask of Ice..." Richard guessed.

"Correct." Terror nodded. "And he holds the key to perfecting my abilities. When I bring the Lost Crystals to him, he will be indebted. And from what Celebi tells me, he always pays off his debts."

"The Lost Crystals?" Richard frowned. "You think we're going to let you get away with it?"

"Oh, I'm afraid you can't hope to stop me." Terror opened his Pokéball and an Exploud appeared beside him. "It's far too late for that."

Opening its mouth, Exploud unleashed a surprisingly soothing melody, the sound emanating also from its various pipes. As the song played, Richard found his eyes closing against his will. Toppling, he hit the ground unconscious, as did Victoria and Professor Diggswell.

Turning, Terror waved one of the guards forward, the disguised Remnant Grunt running over and pulling a set of earplugs out of his ears.

"Tie them up." he ordered. "I'll deal with them when I come back."

"Hey, can I get some..." David's yell cut off as he ran out of his and Sam's tent, halting as he saw Terror.

"Ah, David." Terror stepped towards him, pulling his mask off. "You need not worry about your friend. He is just under the effects of Exploud's Sing." He waved at the Pokémon beside him. David's eyes flicked over to it. "Do you remember this Pokémon?"

David reached up and touched his ear in memory.

"I remember..." he growled quietly, an anger like none he had felt in years burning through him. Walter shook his head.

"Ah ah ah, I wouldn't think of trying anything." he said. "Unless you'd like me to order Exploud to use Boomburst. Then your poor friend could be just like you."

"You were the one." David snarled. "You were the one who did this to me?" Walter cocked his head.

"Was that not obvious?" he asked.

"I just needed to be sure." he said.

"It's quite fortunate you didn't know my face." he laughed. "Otherwise you'd have realized the truth much sooner, back when you met me."

"So you're Terror...which I guess means all these other guys are Remnants." David put the pieces together. "I knew there was something off about you!"

"Yes, well, too little too late." he said. "Now, I need your help."

"Why would I ever help you!?" David snapped.

"Didn't I already say? Because you don't want your friend Sam's ears to be as useless as your own." Walter reminded him. "Now come on. We have artifacts to obtain, and you can finally make yourself of use."

As he turned to walk away, Exploud kept his eyes on David. He glanced back at his tent in consideration before reluctantly following Walter, glaring at his back the whole way. Exploud remained behind with the camp and other Remnants as they made their way into the ruins' chambers.

* * *

_Mask of Ice's lair..._

"I apologize, sire!" Xactowl chased after Mask of Ice as he stomped through the caverns. "I was just trying to get us the Rangers' crystals!"

"I don't care about your antics right now, Xactowl." Mask of Ice told him. "I have more pressing concerns. The Lost Crystals are awake, and I must send somebody to retrieve them."

"The Lost Crystals?" Xactowl gasped. "Are you certain?"

"Positive." Slamming his staff to the ground, Mask of Ice opened the chamber that held the few remaining pre-made Chaos Beasts they had. "And since you've exhausted Ditgle with your ideas, I have much more limited options."

Entering the chamber, Mask of Ice ignored the few scattered statues to the sides and approeached the largest group in the back. They were arranged into two rows of thirteen, with two extra figures out front.

"Unowna, come alive!" Holding out his staff, Mask of Ice fired chaos energy into the two statues out front. From them, it quickly arced around into the others. "I have need of you, my many-bodied minion!"

In a flash, the statues vanished and were replaced by humanoid figures, completely black all over, with the exception of their heads. Each had the head of a different Unown form and held a tall staff that ended in the respective letter. The two out front had the question mark and exclamation point heads.

"Mask of Ice..." Unowna-? and Unown-! kneeled, while the others stood silently behind them. The two of them spoke as one in an identical voice, so perfectly in sink that it was impossible to tell two beings had been talking. "What do you command of us?"

"I sense the Lost Crystals at the Ruins of Alph." he told them. "Go! Bring them to me, at once!"

"As you command!" The two front Unowna stood and the whole group frosted over and vanished from view.

"Sire, if the Lost Crystals are awake..." Xactowl stepped forward. "Do you know what this means?"

"Of course I do." Mask of Ice turned to face him. "It means our time of victory draws closer."

"Yes, but it could also mean the Rangers grow more dangerous to us." Xactowl told him. "All of the Eon Crystals have a chosen wielder, do they not? What if these two find theirs?"

"That depends on how we handle it." Mask of Ice nodded. "I have a question for you, and I must have an answer." Xactowl's eyes glowed gold as he readied himself.

"Go ahead, sire." He encouraged.

"Who are the Lost Crystals' wielders?" Mask of Ice. "Show them to me."

* * *

_The Vanishing Shrine..._

'Excellent.' Celebi watched through a crystalline sphere as Terror put the camp to sleep and then entered the ruins with David.

Behind him, the Rangers with the exception of Richard were gathered, all of them watching in surprise at the events unfolding.

"Is it true?" Emma asked. "There are other Eon Crystals out there?"

"Morty did mention sensing two more." Phillip remembered. "I was so focused on getting Rich out that it slipped my mind." He frowned. "But I'll be honest, I'm more concerned with whether the other thing he said is true."

"Yeah." Sally agreed. "Did you really tell that guy about the crystals?"

'He is but a tiny pawn in a game beyond his comprehension.' Celebi told them. 'Though the stakes make it far more serious than the term game implies.'

"So it is true?" Phillip asked.

'I did give the information he describes to him some time ago, it is true.' Celebi said. 'I know it may seem shocking, but trust me. His actions because of that are helping to bring us one step closer to victory.'

"You know, you don't make it very easy to trust you." Matt frowned. "I like to give the benefit of the doubt, but every new thing like this we discover pushes my limits."

'I understand, it is difficult.' Celebi agreed sadly. 'If I could make it easier on you, I would, but this is how it must be. And I need you all to trust me.' He sighed. 'Getting Richard to trust me after this is going to be a challenge. Without all of you at my side, it may never happen, and if he doesn't, it may very well tear the team apart, forever.'

The Rangers were silent while they contemplated. At last, Emma raised a hand to indicate she had an idea.

"Why don't you let Sally read your mind?" she suggested. "That way we could know for sure you are acting in everyone's best interest?"

'There is too much knowledge of the future in my mind.' Celebi shook his head. 'Too much she could accidentally see that may change everything. It's too risky.'

"Then how about me?" Celebi turned as Hypnotica stepped forward. "Let me take a look into your mind and see what all's in there. Then I can confirm to them whether what you say is true or not."

'That's dangerous, Hypnotica.' Celebi told her. 'Extremely dangerous.'

'Yes, I remember the risk you explained.' Hypnotica answered his unasked but implied question. 'I promise you, whatever I see in there, I will not act on or explain it to anybody unless you give me express permission to do so."

'I don't know...' Celebi frowned. Hypnotica looked into his eyes.

"Am I lying?" she asked. Celebi looked to her and into her mind. After a moment, he nodded.

'Okay.' he said at last. "I will let you see into my head. Don't be surprised if what you see terrifies you, and remember your promise.'

"I won't forget it." Hypnotica assured him. Sighing, Celebi opened his mind to her. The Rangers watched the mutated teacher as her eyes narrowed. Her expression shifted from confusion to sadness to horror and back again, before she at last nodded. "Okay. That's enough, I think." As Celebi shut his mind off from her again, she turned to the Rangers.

"What's the verdict?" Phillip asked.

"He speaks truthfully." Hypnotica told them. "Everything he does, he does to save the timeline from oblivion. And..." She closed her eyes. "I can't give you any specifics, but I want you to know, it's just as hard on him as it is on you. Maybe even more."

'Now, if you're all satisfied with that...' Celebi held up a hand and the shrine around them began to glow. 'We've got Eon Crystals to save!"

"What's happening?" Sally asked in awe as the glow brightened.

'I am taking the Shrine beyond its usual boundaries and transporting it to the Ruins of Alph.' Celebi explained. 'Mask of Ice's forces should reach it at the same time we do, so you guys need to fight them off.'

"Got it." Matt nodded. "What about you?"

'I will go see to it that Terror is disrupted.' Celebi told them. He caught sight of Phillip looking at him suspiciously. 'Stop that. I am not going to reunite with him or anything of the sort. What did Hypnotica tell you?'

"Sorry." Phillip shook his head. "Just a thought. Couldn't help it."

At last, the Shrine solidified just outside the ruins. Celebi lowered his hands and nodded to the Rangers, causing them all to draw their Morphers.

"Bring on the power of Eon!" Glowing lines spread from the Morphers as they pressed them to their chests, their Eon Spirits rising up and shooting their respective elements down to form their suits before circling around and forming helmets around their heads.

Meanwhile, a pair of Remnant Grunts were tying Richard and Victoria up inside Walter's tent when they heard screaming from outside. Quickly finishing, they ran out to find their fellow Grunts fleeing. Behind them marched the group of Unowna, aiming their staffs and firing small glowing spheres. Each exploded in various elemental bursts on impact, sending several Remnants collapsing to the ground.

Turning, Unowna-? spotted the two Grunts and sprang through the air, landing before them.

"You two. Where are the Crystals?" he demanded. The Grunts backed up nervously and Unowna-? pointed his staff at the one on the right. "Hidden Power!" The sphere exploded in a burst of flame, obliterating the Grunt in an instant. "I said where are the Crystals!?" he snapped at the other.

"T...the ruins." The other Grunt fearfully pointed towards the direction Terror had left in. "Somewhere in there."

"Thank you." Laughing, he aimed his staff and burnt the remaining Grunt away as well before turning back to the others. Unowna-! nodded.

"I will go ahead and find them." He headed in that direction, several other Unowna bodies behind him. The remainder stayed behind with Unowna-?.

Looking behind him, he pushed aside the tent flap and saw Richard and Victoria tied up inside.

"Ugh..." Richard shook his head. "What was that...?" He looked up and saw Unowna-? looking in on him and gasped.

"Hello, humans." Unowna-? held out his staff. "And goodbye."

"Flare!" Richard called. From his crystal, the Eon Spirit burst out and shot forward, blocking the Hidden Power. As it burst into flames, Richard grinned at his luck as Flare absorbed them.

"Uh, Richie?" He looked to the side to find Victoria had woken as well, and was staring at Flare in shock. "What is that?"

"Oh...guess Terror didn't let you in on it." Richard cringed. Victoria stared at him. "So, this may come as a surprise, but..." Igniting his hands, he burned free of the ropes tying him and drew his Morpher, Flare zooming back inside of it. "Bring on the power of Eon!"

Morphing, Richard reached out and grabbed the ropes tying Victoria in each hand, pulling and snapping them with ease.

"You're the Red Ranger?" Victoria looked him up and down before laughing. "Yeah. That makes sense. You were at the orphanage when he showed up, after all."

"Yeah." Drawing his Fire Blaster, Richard fired several shots at Unowna-? and he leaped back out of the way. "Come on! Let's get out of here!"

Victoria checked her Pokéballs and found Arcanine sleeping peacefully inside one as she followed him. Exiting, they found the other Rangers and Hypnotica facing off with the group of Unowna.

"You Rangers dare interrupt our mission?" Unowna-? snarled, spinning his staff as he looked between the rest of the team and Richard behind him. "You will pay dearly for such a mistake!"

As he charged towards Richard and Victoria, the others aimed their staves, firing Hidden Powers that the rest of the Rangers dove aside from.

Leaping forward, Sally swung her Psycho Cutter down and Unown-S blocked it with his staff. Spinning, Sally swept his feet with a kick and raised her weapon up, slashing down on him with a focused telekinetic blow. Sparks flew and he exploded from the strike.

Unowna-H tried to attack from behind, firing a Hidden Power that was cut out of the air by Hypnotica, wielding twin blades of psychic energy. Focusing her power, she shot a psychic beam from her coin that blasted Unown-H back, exploding as he hit the ground.

"These things are pretty weak." Hypnotica noted as Unowna-T charged at them. The two psychic fighters dove aside as he leaped into the air and fired a Hidden Power down, exploding into shadowy bursts of darkness where they had been standing.

As he landed before them, Hypnotica stabbed her psychic blades into him. Sally held up a hand and Unowna-T rose into the air. She telekinetically threw him away, the blades exploding as he landed and taking down Unowna-L and Unowna-Y along with him.

Phillip flung his Aqua Jetters forward, water blasting them into Unowna-I full force and taking him down. Catching the weapons as they returned, he spun around and deflected a swung of Unowna-P's staff.

Pulling back, Unowna-P jabbed out and managed to slip a blow past Phillip's defenses, flinging him back. Firing a Hidden Power, Phillip used his Aqua Jetters to propel himself aside as they became an electric burst. Leaping through the air, he propelled himself into a spin as he came down, striking Unowna-P several times and sending him falling to the ground to explode.

As Unowna-A and Unowna-R swung their staves downward, Matt caught them with his claws and held them back. Unowna-M fired a Hidden Power from the side, striking him in a burst of mystic energy and sending him flying.

Rolling to his feet, Matt ducked under a swing of Unowna-A's staff and vanished into its shadow, popping up beside Unowna-M. Shadow wreathed his claws as he slashed down, the Chaos Beast exploding as he leaped towards Unowna-R and Unowna-A. Powering through their Hidden Powers, he used an X-shaped slash to strike both as he passed, the two exploding behind him.

Emma flipped forward as Unowna-E fired a Hidden Power that turned into earthen blasts as it struck. Landing on her feet, she held out her Discharger and channeled electricity into it, firing a blast that destroyed Unowna-E.

Unowna-J slammed his staff into her back, sending the Yellow Ranger rolling forward. As she came up, she blocked a swing of Unowna-B's staff and kicked him back. Regaining his balance, he charged her while Unowna-J came from behind. Springing high into he air, the two barely avoided slamming into each other, looking up as she fired lightning down to destroy them both.

Unowna-V was one of the few who had ignored the Rangers, choosing instead to charge at Victoria. Dodging away from him, she held up a Pokéball.

"Let's go, Gyarados!" Clicking it open, her red Gyarados emerged with a roar, immediately snapping Unowna-V with a Bite and flinging him aside to explode.

Unowna-C and Unowna-W aimed their staves and fired Hidden Powers, Gyarados slithering in front of Victoria and taking the bursts of grass and psychic energy.

"Hyper Beam!" Victoria called as she climbed up onto her back. Gyarados opened her mouth and quickly charged up, sending a powerful beam of energy forward. It overpowered more Hidden Powers and blasted Unowna-C and Unowna-W back into Unowna-N and Unowna-U, destroying all of them.

Richard aimed his Fire Blaster as Unowna-? rushed him, firing flaming spheres. Unowna-? swung his staff, knocking the blasts aside before swinging out and smashing the Red Ranger back.

Rolling to his feet, Richard dodged aside from another swing and rolled past, focusing flame into his weapon. As he came up to his feet, he fired the powerful blast into Unowna-?'s back, making him stumble forward.

Turning, Unowna-? leaped and drove his foot into Richard's chest, sending him flying through the air. Landing, the other Rangers gathered and helped him up. Looking around, Unowna-? realized he was the only one left.

His body now had several glowing white patterns on it, in the shapes of the Unowna that had been destroyed's letters. Growling, he spun his staff.

"Bring it on, Rangers!" He challenged. "You don't scare me!"

* * *

_Elsewhere, in the ruins..._

Walter led David into the chamber where Professor Diggswell had encountered the strange spelling Unown. Pushing him towards the wall, David caught himself.

"So, what now?" he demanded.

"Say the lines." Walter ordered.

"What lines?" David asked.

"The ones the Professor saw!" Walter snapped. "Don't act dumb with me! You've seen the pictures enough times to have them memorized."

David glared at him for an extended period, but at last sighed in defeat.

"Fine." he grumbled. Turning to the wall, he spoke, reciting the words. "Grass is greener, Ice is whiter; together they turn the tide. Mere steps forward beyond this wall, two powers lost reside. The goddess's chosen must enter by reciting out this poem. To claim their rightful place, just tap into the stones."

After a moment, a glowing green line shot down the middle of the wall. David gasped as with a mighty rumble it started to slide open like a pair of massive doors.

"Excellent." Walter laughed. "It is as Celebi told me. You do have the ability to enter the chamber." David turned to him in time to catch the last sentence.

"How did you know?" he asked, having missed the part about Celebi. Walter chuckled.

"Never you worry about it. But it's why I brought you here." He laughed. "Do you know how easy it is to make a Growlithe listen to you? Just starve it for weeks and tell it it'll never go hungry again if it does what you want."

"That's monsterous!" David snapped, trying to process that the whole encounter with Diggswell had been engineered. "You'd just use a Pokémon, torture it so casually?"

"Means to an end." Walter looked to him and frowned. "Enough talk. Move."

"Why?" David asked. "What's in there? What are these lost powers?"

"Doesn't matter. All that matters is I get them." He stepped forward. "Now go in ahead of me. Who knows, I might need you again."

As David reluctantly entered the chamber and Walter followed him, there was a green flash as Celebi appeared in the room they had just left.

'All as planned.' He looked down at the figure he had brought with him, snoring loudly on the ground. "Ugh. Time to wake you up.'

Celebi held out a hand and a vine sprouted from the ground, spraying a pink aromatic mist over Sam's face. After breathing it, his eyes flickered open and he sat up, looking around in confusion.

'Fear not.' Celebi spoke. Sam started to let out a girly scream before a vine wrapped around his mouth. 'Don't! Walter will hear you.'

Releasing him, Sam scrambled back and turned to face Celebi. His eyes widened at the sight of the legendary Pokémon.

"I...what...what do you want with me?" he asked. Celebi floated up to him.

'You must help your friend, David.' Celebi told him. 'He has been captured by Walter, who by the way is the guy named Terror the professor told you about.' Sam's eyes narrowed at the information. 'They're in there.' Celebi pointed towards the now-open chamber. 'Follow, save your friend, and find the artifacts at the end. Do not let them fall into Terror's hands, or into the Chaos Beast's. It will be here soon.'

"Why me?" Sam asked. "Can't you do that?"

'You will understand when you get there.' Celebi told him. 'Go.' A vine grew behind Sam and pushed him up to his feet. 'David's life depends on you. Check your bag when you find the artifacts. I'll see you soon.'

"Wait, hold up!" Sam stepped forward as Celebi spun and vanished. "Great. Just great." Sighing, he looked to chamber, his mind racing. If what Celebi said was true and David really was in some terrible danger and Walter really was a criminal madman...then Sam wanted to run the heck out there and get someone else to come help them.

'David's life depends on you.' Celebi's words echoed in his head before he could run. Groaning, he ran into the chamber, cursing about legendary Pokémon who couldn't be bothered to do things themselves.

* * *

_Goldenrod City, in the Gym..._

A Pokémon Trainer groaned in annoyance as his Sunflora collapsed defeated at his feet. Shaking her head, Whitney nonetheless smiled encouragingly.

"Okay effort." she said, recalling her Miltank. "But you need to train more."

"Of course." the Trainer recalled his Pokémon and nodded. "I'll be sure to."

"I mean it this time." Whitney said sternly. "Don't you dare walk to the Pokémon Center and then straight back here a third time. Go and train, practice and get better, and then come back."

Hanging his head, the trainer exited the Gym. As he did, another figure entered through the door.

"Pryce? Hey!" Whitney laughed and ran to meet him. "What brings you here?"

"Urgent business." Pryce told her. "I've been busy lately interrogating the Remnants that were captured when Morty took on their hideout." Pryce told her. "And I believe I have finally gotten some useful information out of them."

Whitney glanced down and noticed he held a file in his hand. Nodding, she gestured for him to go to her office in the back, following behind. As she entered, she flicked a switch to lock the front doors.

"What is it?" Whitney asked, taking a seat. Pryce set the file on Whitney's desk and she grabbed it.

"His name is Walter Franklin." Pryce said. "According to the Grunts I've been talking to, he's the true leader of the Remnants."

"I thought it was Victoria." Whitney frowned. "Weren't we targeting her because of that?"

"Yes, but they tell me she is leader in name only." Pryce explained. "Walter operates behind the scenes, usually in disguise as Terror. He was the one Bugsy and I encountered some time ago." Pryce tapped the ground with his cane. "He also fits with what we know of Terror. Walter tried to challenge gyms back in the day, and records show he used an Aerodactyl while doing so."

"Interesting." Whitney nodded. "Something about him seems familiar..."

"You may have heard the old story." Pryce said. "You would've been quite young, but it was quite the scandal." He nodded at the file. "Skim through some of that. See if anything catches your eye."

Whitney quickly looked over the pages. As he got further in and into Walter's past history, something did indeed grab her attention.

"Oh, right." She nodded. "Gray v. Franklin. That trial."

"Correct." Pryce nodded.

"I don't remember the specifics." Whitney said. "But I've heard of it, at least."

"Well, basically, years ago, the Grays were the second richest family in Johto, right behind the Franklins." Pryce explained. "There was a bit of a feud between the two families, one that had gone on for several generations. And then, one day...tragedy."

"One of the Grays was maimed for life or something?" Whitney remembered.

"The child David, yes." Pryce nodded. "Walter had recently returned from accompanying his parents on a business trip to Hoenn. He brought back a Pokémon called Exploud. One day, while he was out practicing with it, it used a Boomburst attack while David happened to be nearby, struck him directly. He was rendered deaf, forever."

"Poor guy..." Whitney narrowed her eyes as she was reading the file. "It says here the Grays questioned whether it was truly an accident?"

"That's the thing. David swore that he knew he was there. He said the last thing he ever heard was somebody saying 'Try aiming at that kid.' Before the incident, the feud between the Grays and Franklins had been slowing, but that one moment reignited it. The Grays sent private investigators out, who found out that Walter had secretly been a member of Team Rocket for some time. They sued the Franklins, claiming that not only had their son been intentionally attacked, but that the Frankin family was in league with Team Rocket."

"One of them was." Whitney pointed out.

"Yes." Pryce nodded. "But Walter's parents had not been aware of it. The charges were eventually dropped, though the fallout on the Franklin family was too much. Everybody looked at them suspiciously, and their reputation was being torn apart. They had to find a way to save themselves."

"And so Walter was sacrificed." Whitney said.

"In a sense." Pryce agreed. "His parents disowned him and forbid him to have any contact with them ever again. Mr. Franklin issued a statement formally apologizing for the pain that Walter had brought upon David and claimed that due to his, and I quote, 'continuing inability to show even a basic sense of remorse for his actions and the suffering they caused', he was no longer a part of their family."

"Harsh." Whitney told him. "But I guess necessary. And it worked."

"Yes, the scandal ultimately passed over. The Franklins adoped a new child in Walter's place and the world moved on. But Walter...I doubt he ever forgot."

"So, where is he now?" Whitney asked.

"According to what I was told, he has been working as an assistant for a Professor Diggswell for months." Pryce told her.

"What are they doing?" Whitney questioned.

"Trying to solve some mystery with the Unown at the Ruins of Alph." Pryce said. "I've met this Diggswell character. He seems like a decent guy; I doubt he's involved. But Walter wants something there, and that's where we're going to find him."

Whitney lowered the file and looked to him in surprise.

"Me?" she asked. "Why do you want my help? Wouldn't one of the other Gym Leaders be better suited?"

"Perhaps." Pryce smiled. "But to be honest, I want to see what you can do. You're the newest among us. I know what the others' capabilities are. You are still somewhat unknown."

"Oh..." Whitney nodded. "Right, yeah."

"And besides." Pryce laughed. "You still have an undefeated record. More than the rest of us had when we first started."

"Really?" Whitney asked in surprise.

"I checked." Pryce nodded. "So I'm curious to see what the fuss is about. What do you say? Want to stop some bad guys and show off a bit in the process?" Whitney grinned eagerly.

"Let's do it!"

* * *

_Back beneath the Ruins of Alph..._

Sam scurried through a long, winding tunnel that just seemed to keep on going down. Small torches on the walls provided illumination. He was trying to stay as quiet as possible so as not to alert Walter of his presence.

Sam rounded a corner and quickly halted, ducking back. Peeking out, he saw Walter standing with David just down the tunnel.

Beyond them, the tunnel opened out into a larger chamber. A small stone pathway led over a gaping pit, a small piece of land in the middle. Walter seemed to be looking over it, deep in thought.

Releasing his Meganium, Sam turned to the Pokémon.

"Meganium, I need your help." he whispered. "Do you think you can put Walter to sleep without him noticing you?"

"Nium." Meganium nodded and poked his head around the corner. Creeping forward, vines started to extend from his body, stretching closer and closer to Walter as the Pokémon quietly neared him. At last, the vines were positioned just behind his head.

With one last step forward, Meganium's vines quickly shot around front and released a burst of green powder. Walter recoiled in shock, but still inhaled quite a bit of Sleep Powder. Staggering, his vision went blurry and he fell to the ground, trying to roll over and see what had attacked him before drifting off entirely.

Running up to David, Sam grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. "He didn't hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine." David told him. "This time, anyway." He looked past Sam, staring down angrily at Walter's passed out form. He was too distracted to pay attention to what Sam was saying.

"Hey, hey!" Sam snapped his fingers in front of David to get his attention. "Don't zone out on me, man. What's up? Why are you glaring at him like that?"

"He made me like this." David said simply. Sam was about to retort, but he went quiet as he processed David's words. Turning, now he too was glaring down at Walter.

"Piece of garbage." he snarled. "I see now. Man, I'd like to kick him around a bit."

"Same." David agreed. "And I don't usually like that kind of thing."

"I know." Sam forced himself to turn away. "But listen, David. We don't have time. There's supposed to be some artifact at the end of this path." He looked at to the island. "I'm guessing out there. We need to grab them. Celebi told me to."

"You met a legendary Pokémon?" David asked in confusion and disbelief.

"Yeah!" Sam nodded excitedly. "I know it's crazy, but it's true! He brought me here after I slept through, uh, whatever happened up there."

"You didn't sleep through it." David rolled his eyes. "He used Sing to put everyone to sleep. I just couldn't hear it."

"Oh." Sam sighed. "Well, the point is, we can't let this douchebag get his mangy hands on it, can we?"

"No." David agreed. "I don't care what they are or what they do, I say he can't touch them."

The two walked out onto the bridge. Sam glanced nervously over the side.

"It's a long way down..." he noted, looking back.

"Don't say things like that!" David snapped. "You'll jinx it!"

"Please. You don't believe in..." Sam stopped as the ground trembled. Cracks spread throughout the stone pathway. "Hey, guess what?"

"You jinxed it." David started running. "Move!"

Sam and David raced across the rapidly collapsing pathway. As they watched, most of the last end of the path broke free and dropped.

"Jump's too big!" David noted, drawing a Pokéball. "Swinub, make us a platform!" The small Pokémon was released onto David's shoulder as he ran. Firing a beam of ice forward, it created a frozen platform connected to the end of the path. "Jump for all you can!"

The two sprang into the air, managing to make to to the hastily formed platform. Sliding across its icy surface, the two tripped over stones on the island and fell facedown.

"Maybe an ice platform wasn't the best idea." Sam groaned. "Should've made it with something less slippery." David gave him no response, not having seen his words. The two rose to their feet and brushed themselves off, David recalling his Swinub.

"Whoa..." David pointed. "Check out the lightshow."

Now that they wre closer and not in danger of falling into a pit, the two of them could see two glows, in the colors of green and white, emanating from a stone platform in the center of the island. Stepping closer, they found that the light was coming from two crystals, floating in midair.

"Huh. Guess these must be the artifacts." Sam said. Reaching out, he grabbed the green one and looked it over, noting that it had what seemed to be a seed growing inside. A strangely hopeful feeling washed through him as he held it. "Weird thing."

David took the white crystal, examining it to find it had a frosty interior. A cold feeling of borderline isolation briefly surged within him.

Unnoticed to the two, green and white light surged up their arms from the crystals before vanishing inside them.

"We better get them out of here." David said.

"How?" Sam asked. "There's no bridge anymore."

"What's the matter?" The two turned as there was an icy burst and Unowna-! appeared on the island with them, the rest of the remaining Unowna forms behind him. "Feeling stuck, you two?"

Sam and David took a step back as Unowna-! pointed his staff.

"Take the crystals from these fools!" he snarled. The Unowna charged past him.

"Run!" Sam yelled, turning and taking off. David followed behind him, but unfortunately, all they could do was circle the island. There really was no other path back to the tunnel or to any other way out. The Unowna forms soon wised up and split into groups, surrounding and trapping them.

"What now?" David hissed, glancing over to see Sam's response.

"I don't know." he said. The two were backed up against the edge of the island. Glancing back, Sam looked over the side, seeing nothing but a few dead roots peeking out the sides and a drop into blackness.

The Unowna aimed their staves, charging up Hidden Powers. As they were about to fire, David held his hands up defensively.

From his palms, streams of ice blasted forward, freezing several of the Unowna in place. The others looked to their iced over comrades in surprise.

"What in Arceus's name?" Sam stared at him in shock. "How did you do that!?"

"I don't know!" David looked at his hands, half-expecting them to be frostbitten.

"Dude, you fricking shot ice from your hands!" Sam yelled. "That was so cool!"

"Don't say that about it." David groaned.

"Chill, man." Sam grinned. "I think it was pretty ice."

"I'm just gonna not look at you." David muttered, turning away.

"Don't be so cold." Sam reached out, but as he did, there was a crackling sound like shifting wood to their left. The two looked to find that one of the dead roots had grown, coming alive again and increasing in size. "Uh..." He moved his arm up and down, seeing that the root was following his movements.

"Hey, you're doing that!" David laughed. He glanced at the Unowna, who were trying to break their frozen allies free. "Hey, you think you could try hitting them with that?"

"I wood like to try." Clenching a fist, he brought it down in an arc and the root flew past them, smashing down and destroying four of Unowna's forms, F, Q, X, and Z.

"What is going on?" Unowna-! snapped as he joined the others. Only Unowna's D, G, K, and O forms remained and Unowna-! now had several glowing markings in the others' letters on his body. He glared at the two. "You DARE use the power of the crystals against me!?"

"The crystals..." Sam held up his in his hand and looked at it. David followed his motion. "Wait a minute!" Sam snapped his fingers and flung his bag off his shoulder. "I forgot, Celebi said to check in here when I found..." Gasping, he pulled his hand out holding a piece of paper, and two golden pieces of technology.

"Hey, Morpher replicas." David examined one. "Nice. They look so real...though they lack the crystals the others have."

"Hmm..." Sam placed the green crystal against the open spot in the device he held. It clicked in perfectly, its glow dimming as it settled into place. "Hey, look." He elbowed David in the side. "They fit!"

"Oh no you don't!" Holding out his staff, Unowna-! fired a Hidden Power barrage. Sam and David yelped and leaped out of the way as it detonated into toxic purple energy. Sam glanced at the paper and the words written on it.

"Bring on the power of Eon..." he muttered. As he spoke, the crystal began to glow much brighter. Staring at it in surprise, Sam thought for a moment before placing it against his chest where he had seen similar devices on the Rangers.

Glowing green lines spread from the Morphers' corners around his body as a spiritual Leafeon rose up into the air above him. Forming a swirl of leaves, it launched them down to scatter around him, forming a Ranger suit in the process. His was identical to the male Eon Rangers', just with a green color scheme. Circling around, the Leafeon formed into a Leafeon-designed helmet.

"Holy!" Sam looked himself over. "I'm a Ranger...? I'm a Ranger!" Turning, he crunched the paper into a ball and tossed it to David, who quickly unfurled it and read its line out loud. Following Sam's example, he pressed it against his chest.

Glowing white lines spread from the Morphers' corners around his body as a spiritual Glaceon rose up into the air above him. Forming a large icicle, it launched it down to shatter against him, forming a Ranger suit in the process. His was a white version of Sam's own green outfit, with the normally white gloves and boots on the other suits black on his. Circling around, the Glaceon formed into a Glaceon-designed helmet.

"No no no NO!" Unowna-! snarled. "HOW DARE YOU!"

"This is...something else." David looked himself over. He turned to Sam.

"Doesn't it feel incredible?" Sam asked.

"Man, that sucks." David sighed. "I can't read your lips with that helmet on." Realizing, Sam facepalmed. The two looked to Unowna-! as his growling grew louder.

"Just who do you think you are?" he said coldly. An answer popped into the two's heads, from where they couldn't say.

"Grass Power!" Sam called, striking a pose. "Green Eon Ranger!"

"Ice Power!" David took a similar stance. "White Eon Ranger!"

"Destroy them!" Unowna-! snapped. The four remaining Unowna ran past him, staves raised.

Sam raised a hand and caught Unowna-K's staff, twisting and flipping the Chaos Beast off its feet. Spinning, he struck Unowna-O across the face with a high kick, knocking it onto its back.

"Since when did you have moves like that?" David asked.

"What?" Sam said defensively. "...okay, yeah. I'm suddenly fighting way better than I should be."

"Are you talking? Can't hear you." David reminded him.

Unowna-D and Unowna-G tried to swing their staves towards David from each side. Leaping over the blows, the two weapons locked together and David landed on them, swinging quick kicks in each direction to knock them back.

"And so are you." Sam added.

"You incompetent fragments!" Unowna-! snarled. "Get up and fight!"

The four Unowna pieces rose and readied themselves. Feeling a strange call within him, Sam held out his hand as a handheld mini-cannon with a Leafeon design appeared in his grip.

"What the?" David blinked. "Where did you get that? Wait, don't answer. Waste of breath."

"Seed Bomber!" The name popped into Sam's head and he aimed, firing a glowing seed that slammed into Unowna-K and Unowna-O, bursting into more, smaller seeds that hit the ground around them. Seeing them, Sam had an idea and held up a hand. The seeds rapidly grew into vines that held the two in place, sucking at their energy. After a bit, the two exploded.

Feeling a similar call, David held out his hands.

"Icicle Spear!" A long spear with a Glaceon design appeared in his grip and David twirled it experimentally.

Swinging, he slashed out as Unowna-G charged him, the tip of the weapon leaving a trail of frosty mist behind it. Sparking, Unowna-G collapsed and exploded. Ducking away from Unowna-D, he stabbed out and struck the Chaos Beast in the stomach. Focusing his power into the weapon, cold spread from the tip and Unowna-D's body slowly froze before at last exploding.

Unowna-! growled as the four's icons appeared on his body, raising his staff overhead.

"You'll pay!" Slamming it down, the island they were on began to tremble.

"We've gotta move!" Sam called, running for the edge. David chased after him, Sam halting and looking down as the island threatened to break apart. "Man, how do we..."

'Just jump, you dunces.' David frowned in surprise at hearing a voice in his head, a feminine voice that reeked of superiority. 'You have super strength in your legs; you can make it.'

"Uh, Sam...I have a crazy thought." Not seeing any other options, David backed up a bit before running forward. Planting his feet on the edge of the island, he leaped as hard as he could.

"Are you..." Sam watched in stunned silence as David soared through the air, landing in the tunnel and rolling on landing. Standing, he waved for Sam to follow. "Oh man..." Following David's example, he stepped back and ran for the jump.

Before he leaped, a Hidden Power from Unowna-! struck the ground and exploded around him, hindering him right before he leaped. Flailing through the air, he plummeted towards the pit, hearing David yell his name.

Screaming, he looked up and caught sight of the roots on the side of the island again. Holding out a hand, they grew forward rapidly and wrapped around his waist, lifting him back up and setting him beside David in the tunnel.

"That was bonkers." Sam gasped. "I ain't doing a jump like that ever, EVER again."

"I can't..." David started to protest.

'The moron said he's not jumping like that again.' the voice again spoke. 'It'd be fine it he would pay attention and not get blasted before takeoff.'

"Uh...well, it'd be okay so long as you don't get hit like that again." he said. Sam looked at him in surprise.

"Did you just...hear me?" he asked. David couldn't tell what he was saying, until the voice again repeated the question to him.

"No. There's some voice relaying what you say." David scratched his helmet. "Odd."

Suddenly appearing between them, Unowna-! smacked the both aside with his staff, sending them bouncing off the tunnel walls and to the ground.

"You fools!" he snarled. "By destroying the others, you've only made me stronger!" Holding out his staff, he fired a Hidden Power that Sam and David narrowly avoided, the powerful burst shaking the tunnel.

"We've got to do something!" Sam said. The voice from before repeated the statement to David.

"Okay, hold up! Who are you?" he asked. Sam turned to him in confusion.

"I'm me." he said.

"Not you; I'm talking to the voice." David told him.

"Cuz that's not weird at all." Sam muttered, rolling his eyes. Unowna-! charged and Sam leaped forward to keep him away from David, the Chaos Beast catching his kick and flipping him off his feet.

'I'm Glace.' The voice in David's head introduced itself. 'I would expect you to have heard of one as important as I.'

"...no." David said. "Doesn't ring a bell." Glace sighed in disappointment.

'I'm the spirit of your crystal.' she told him. 'And me and my brother Leaf can help you defeat this thing.'

"Leaf...?" David looked to Sam, who was desperately trying to fend Unowna-! off. "He must have one too." Pulling back his spear, he ran forward and swung it out, catching Unowna-! off-guard and knocking him away.

"About time." Sam grumbled as David helped him to his feet. David quickly explained to him what he had figured out.

"Huh...okay." He looked down at the crystal on his chest. "Uh, Leaf? You in there?"

'Sure am.' A male voice came back. 'What up, dude?' Sam looked up at Unowna-! rising to his feet.

"Can you help us?" he asked. Leaf's voice laughed.

'With the freakazoid problem? No problemo!' A flash of what to do appeared in Sam's head.

"Whoa...how'd you do that?" he asked.

'I'm part of you now, man.' Leaf told him. 'My knowledge is your knowledge, whenever you need it.'

Unowna-! fired a Hidden Power that David spun his Icicle Spear to deflect. Stepping up beside him, Sam spread his arms and his crystal began to glow.

"Leaf Vine Trap!" he called. Leaf emerged from the crystal and flew forward, transforming into a tangle of vines that bound Unowna-! in place.

"Hey!" he called in surprise, pulling and trying to break free. "Let me out of this!"

Holding out his Seed Bomber, its barrel glowed bright green as it charged up before launching an extra-powerful blast, exploding against Unowna-! while he yelled in pain. Leaf returned to his crystal as the vines vanished.

"Yo, David. I bet you can do something similar!" Sam told him. David nodded as Glace finished translating and a similar image appeared in his head.

"Got it." Spreading is arms, his crystal glowed as well. "Glace Freeze Trap!"

Glace shot free of the crystal and turned into a giant ice cube around Unowna-!, freezing him in place. Holding his spear out and down, David formed a trail of ice in front of him as he slid forward, raising his spear at the last minute and stabbing into Unowna-! with a powerful blow that shattered the ice cube and sent him flying.

Unowna-! rolled to a stop at the edge of the pit, sparking as he rose.

"Impossible!" he yelled as Glace returned to her crystal. "You Rangers will pay! You'll regret this!" Falling backwards, he vanished over the edge. Moments later, an explosion echoed from the depths.

The two stood in silence for a moment before Sam at last spoke.

"We...did it?" He turned to David and raised a hand. "We did it! We defeated a monster!"

"Hell yeah!" David agreed, slapping him five. "Imagine...us." He pulled the Morpher free of his chest, transforming back to normal. Sam followed suit. "Who would've thought?"

"Wild. Completely wild." Sam nodded, pocketing the Morpher. "Come on. Let's get out of this tunnel and back to the suface."

* * *

_Back up at the ruins..._

Unowna-? aimed his staff and fired a Hidden Power, Emma stepping out to the front of the group and using her Discharger to block it. While she was distracted, Unowna-? charged and slid across the ground, using his staff to sweep her legs.

Rising, he quickly struck Sally and Richard, flinging them aside. Phillip caught a swing with his Aqua Jetter and fired water from its hilt, twisting and trying to use the force to yank Unowna-?'s weapon away from him.

Holding steady, the Chaos Beast pulled Phillip's arm back and drove a kick up into his stomach before leaping and kicking him in the back. knocking him to the ground.

Landing, he dodged as Hypnotica swung a psychic blade at him. Matt appeared out of his her shadow and slashed him across the chest with his Night Slashers, forcing him back. Hypnotica fired a beam towards him, but he blocked it with his staff and fired a Hidden Power back, blasting her away.

Spinning as Matt circled and leaped at him from the side, he drove his staff up into the Black Ranger's stomach and flipped him over his head, slamming him to the ground. Raising he a foot, he stomped down on Matt's chest, sending sparks flying from his suit.

"Aqua Tail!" Glancing aside, Unowna-? leaped high into the air as Gyarados's water-laced tail swung through where he had been, passing over Matt and narrowly missing the Chaos Beast. Holding out his staff, he fired a Hidden Power, exploding in flaming bursts against Gyarados's face. The Pokémon roared in annoyance, withstanding the resisted attack, but still seeming dizzy from the raw force.

Shots of Richard's Fire Blaster struck Unowna-? in the back, making him stumble. Turning, he dodged a slice of Sally's Psycho Cutter before knocking her away with his staff. Emma swung her spiky shield towards him, but he stopped it with his staff.

Grinning, Emma reached out and lightly poked Unowna-? in the forehead. The touch sent off a blast of electric energy, sending him sliding back and leaving a smoking spot on his head.

"OW!" Unowna-? complained. "Hands to yourself, Yellow Ranger!" Holding out his staff, he fired a Hidden Power, but Flare's spirit form flew in front of Emma and absorbed the fiery bursts before returning to Richard.

Focusing the new power boost into his weapon, Richard launched a supercharged shot. Unowna-? swung his staff to stop it from hitting him, but the force of the explosion flung him back through the air anyway.

Crashing to the ground, he rose with an angered growl as Phillip landed in front of him, spinning and striking him with his Aqua Jetters. As he staggered, Victoria and her Gyarados loomed overhead and fired a Hydro Pump down, blasting him back.

Sally held out a hand and a telekinetic pulse kicked up a cloud of dust around Unowna-?, blinding him so Hypnotica could throw a psychic blade at his feet. The blast from it exploding sent him flipping forward through the air with a yell, his staff flying from his hands as he landed on his back.

"You're not so tough." Emma called. Unowna-? got up in time to be blasted by her lightning, Phillip's water shots, and Richard's fire blasts. Hypnotica and Gyarados added a psychic blast and Hyper Beam to the mix while Sally focused her powers into her blade and flung a telekinetic slash his way.

As Unowna-? flew through the air from the combined attacks, Matt appeared out of his shadow, darkness wreathing his claws as he slashed the flying Chaos Beast. Unowna-? groaned as he hit the ground, struggling to his feet.

Matt rejoined the other Rangers as Richard replaced his Fire Blaster.

"Energies together, guys!" he commanded. The Rangers all focused their power and the Eon Cannon formed, dropping into their hands. Placing their hands on their respective positions, they charged it up.

"Fire!" They all called, beams in their colors blasting from the weapons barrels and combining midair into a swirling rainbow sphere.

Before the blow could strike, Unowna-? glowed and transformed. His ? head shifted aside as an ! head grew beside it and the rest of the Unowna letters appeared on his body as glowing glyphs. His staff reappeared in his hand and shifted from a ? to an omega symbol.

Swinging his staff, the Eon Cannon's blast shrank and hovered in place between the omega symbol's prongs. Drawing back, Unowna flung it back, the blast striking the Rangers in a powerful explosion. The five of them hit the ground and demorphed.

"I am the last?" Unowna looked himself over. "The crystals! They've been claimed!" Unowna-!'s memories played in his head. "This wasn't supposed to happen!" Glaring at the Rangers, he held out his staff. "I guess I have time to destroy you before I figure this out."

As the weapon glowed, Celebi appeared behind the Rangers.

'Rangers, we must go!' he called, raising a hand. A wooden wall of roots grew from the ground in front of them, blocking Omega Unowna's blasts as they chipped away at it. 'Come on!' Turning, he flew towards the Vanishing Shrine.

The others started to follow, but Richard was hesitant. Phillip grabbed his arm.

"Rich, come on!" he urged. "Celebi says to retreat."

"Phil, there's something you have to know." Richard tried to tell him. "It's about Celebi, and if we can trust him."

"I know." Phillip put a hand on his shoulder. "I know what you're talking about. Trust ME, and come on!"

The Blue Ranger ran into the shrine and at last Richard growled and followed. Victoria recalled her Gyarados and joined him as they ducked into the door.

At last blasting Celebi's wall down, Omega Unowna fired at the shrine itself, but the blasts seem to pass right through as the building glowed brighter and brighter green. At last, it disappeared, back to the Ilex Forest.

"Bah!" Omega Unowna snarled. "I'll get them another day. Right now...I'd better tell Mask of Ice what's happened."

* * *

_North of the ruins..._

Walter growled in frustration and punched a tree, shaking his fist in annoyance.

He had come so close, but he had failed. After he had awoke, he had witnessed the Green and White Rangers destroying Unowna-?. Realizing he stood no chance against them, Terror had fled, calling out his Aerodactly to carry him away.

"I can't believe those imbeciles got the best of me." he muttered, clenching a fist. "I will make them pay for this."

"Exploud?" Turning, Walter saw his Exploud walking towards him.

"Ah, good to see you made it out." Walter nodded. "I thought you might have been caught in whatever happened at that camp."

When he had arrived at the surface, the camp was a mess. It was abundantly clear that a fight of some sort had taken place. He hadn't been able to find any other Remnants among the ruins. If they were dead...then he was majorly short on underlings.

"So close..." Walter moaned, holding up two Pokéballs and looking at them. "We could've had the power for real, not this phony fascimile."

"Ploud!" Exploud grabbed at his wrist and pulled.

"What is it, Exploud?" Walter followed behind the Pokémon as it led him further into the trees. After a few turns, it stepped aside and pointed.

Walter found Professor Diggswell bound and gagged, sitting tied to a tree trunk. The professor glared at him as he approached and knelt.

"Hello again, Professor." he greeted. "Good work, Exploud. I do believe we can make use of him."

Standing, Walter drew a Pokéball and released his Aerodactyl.

"Aerodactyl, I need you to deliver a message." Walter said, finding a pen and paper in the professor's bag and quickly scribbling a message on it. Tearing the page free, he held it out and the fossil Pokémon gently took it in his claws. "Take that to Sam and David. And...let them know I mean, business, yeah? That Growlithe should do the trick." Growling acknowledgement, Aerodactyl took to the air, soaring off to do his bidding.

"Mmmph!" Walter turned in annoyance and walked over the professor, kneeling and pulling his gag free.

"What?" he asked.

"Thank you! Do you know that's my sock? Disgusting!" Professor Diggswell said, spitting. "Truly abominable."

"Is that all?" Walter asked.

"No, no." Diggswell grinned. "I just wanted to let you know, you're not the only one who can send out a messenger."

"...mm." Walter quickly looked at the Professor's Pokéballs, and found one empty. He turned and glared at his Exploud. "You fool! Where's his Dugtrio!?" Exploud shrugged and Walter turned back to Diggswell. "Where did you send him, old man?" he demanded.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." Diggswell laughed. "You should've...mmph!" Walter pulled his gag back up and shoved it back into his mouth, earning him a furious glare.

"Exploud, I have a mission for you too." Walter said. Exploud looked to him curiously. "I have some equipment I need you to retrieve from the camp. I was in too much of a hurry to get out of there to grab it myself." Grunting acknowledgement, Exploud marched off in that direction, knowing exactly what his master was looking for. As he left, Walter looked up at the sky, drawing his Terror mask and placing it on. "I will not fail after coming so far." He said. "The power WILL be mine, and then...I will have all the revenge I could ever want." Laughing to himself, Terror turned. "There is work to do."

_To be continued..._

* * *

_**Next Time on Poké Rangers: Eon Force...**_

Phillip: Celebi, WHAT is going on?

Celebi: The intricacies of what I am trying to do...they are a long, complex web of carefully planned moments.

Xactowl: We cannot let the old Rangers unite with the two new ones. We must draw them out and destroy them!

Omega Unowna: How about we finish this!?

Sam: Don't you know? We're the newest Poké Rangers in town!

Matt: Welcome to the team, guys.

_**Chapter 14: Grass Is Greener, Ice Is Whiter Part 2**_


	14. Grass Is Greener, Ice Is Whiter Part 2

_Previously on Poké Rangers: Eon Force..._

_ Richard and Victoria traveled to the Ruins of Alph and confronted Terror, revealed to be Professor Diggswell's assistant Walter. He used his Exploud to put them to sleep and forced David into the ruins, but not before dropping some surprising information about Celebi. Meanwhile, Celebi transported the Vanishing Shrine to the ruins in time to intercept Unowna, a Chaos Beast in 28 bodies sent to retrieve the newly awakened Lost Crystals. As the Rangers, Hypnotica, and Victoria fought off most of his bodies, the others ventured into the ruins. Celebi spoke with Sam and sent him after David to rescue him, and the two managed to escape Walter and retrieve the Lost Crystals, bonding with them and becoming the Green and White Eon Rangers in time to destroy the parts of Unowna that chased them. However, destroying Unowna sent his pieces to merge with his last remaining body, forming the powerful Omega Unowna, who managed to easily stop the Eon Cannon and forced the Rangers to flee. Meanwhile, Walter awoke, escaped, and set new plans into motion..._

* * *

_The Vanishing Shrine, Ilex Forest..._

In a flash, the shrine reappeared back in its old location in the forest. Inside, Celebi panted and lowered himself to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Hypnotica asked.

'I'm fine.' he said. 'It just takes a lot of energy to move this place that far even once, let alone twice so close together.'

As he recovered, the Rangers demorphed and gathered around.

"Celebi, WHAT is going on?" Phillip asked.

"I second that." Richard stepped up to the front of the group, the others parting to let him through. "I want to know what Terror was talking about. You've been helping him?"

'That's a very unflattering way of looking at it.' Celebi laughed. 'Though I suppose he would say that.'

"You told him about the Eon Crystals." Richard said accusingly. "You gave him the idea to get these new ones that apparently exist and trade them to Mask of Ice."

'I did do that, yes.' Celebi agreed. 'But helping him was not the motive I had in mind.'

"And just what motive did you have in mind?" Richard snapped.

'Expanding the team.' Richard blinked uncertainly as Celebi rose and offered him a small smile. 'Through Walter's actions, the crystals have found their way into their rightful owners' hands.'

"Wait, you mean...more Rangers?" Matt asked.

"Who?" Emma questioned eagerly. "Who is joining the team? Do we know them?"

'Yes, I believe you do.' Celebi said. 'Their names are Sam and David.'

There was dead silence in the room as the Rangers stared at him.

"You're kidding, right?" Phillip said blankly.

'I am not.' Celebi responded. 'Sam and David were destined to wield the Green and White Crystals just as you five were destined to wield yours."

"But Sam and David...?" Richard's anger had been replaced with sheer confusion. "They're...they're...?"

"Incompetent?" Matt offered.

"Klutzes?" Phillip suggested.

"Yeah, those." Richard nodded. "And Sam, I hate to say it, but the guy's a complete ass. You're telling me HE is worthy of being a Ranger?"

'The Crystals did not pick their wielders lightly, Richard.' Celebi told him. 'They may surprise you.' Richard snorted in clear disbelief.

"Plus, there's David's...you know." Emma pointed to her ears. "Isn't that going to cause problems?"

'I can assure you, his deafness will not hinder his ability.' Celebi said.

"C'mon, guys." Sally spoke up. "We should at least give them a chance, right?" she asked.

"Easy for you to say." Richard shook his head. "You didn't grow up with them."

"Well, neither did I." Matt pointed out. "But Sally's right. It isn't fair for us to judge them. We don't know what's in their soul. But the crystals do." He looekd to Celebi. "Right?"

'Correct, Matt.' Celebi nodded, happy that somebody was getting it. 'The Crystals are bonded to you in body, mind, and soul simultaneously. If any of those aspects was lacking...they wouldn't be connected to you.'

"Okay, so, where are they?" Richard asked.

'Still at the ruins.' Celebi said. 'Their mission there, unfortunately, is not complete yet. Ours was.'

"How did the crystals get there, anyway?" Phillip asked. "And why didn't you tell us there were others out there?"

'Everything that is said and done has an impact.' Celebi said. 'Even minor things can have big ripples in time's progression. I thought it best not to risk you guys knowing about the other crystals early and perhaps trying to find them, and then who knows what happens because of it. As for how they got under the ruins...' Celebi smiled. 'I stole them from myself.'

* * *

**(Theme Song inspired by Power Rangers: Wild Force Opening)**

***beat begins with a strange ethereal pulse (replace all roars with such) before quickly building into a rock beat*** _(The Eon Crystals awake and float into the air)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!**_ (The five Rangers enter the Vanishing Shrine...)_

**Eon Crystals are forever!** _(...and are bonded with their respective Eon Crystal.)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!** _(All five Rangers' helmets appear to complete their morphing sequences)_

**We'll defend Johto together!** _(The five pose together as an explosion bursts behind them.)_

**Eon Force! Eon Force!**_ (Various scenes of the unmorphed Rangers using their powers)_

**Ancient powers have awakened; (Go!)**_ (Richard tosses a basketball into a hoop, his Cyndaquil letting off a showy burst as it swishes. Turning to the camera, he flashes a thumbs up as the Red Ranger and Flare are shown.)_

**Eon Force gonna save them. (Eon Force!)**_ (Sally steps off the bus into Azalea Town with her Mimikyu right behind. Noticing the camera, she waves as the Pink Ranger and Esper are shown.)_

**Our whole timeline in danger; (Go!)**_ (Phillip reaches out and pulls a plastic bottle from a river, dropping it into a bag his Croconaw is carrying. Seeing the camera, he nods as the Blue Ranger and Vapor are shown.)_

**We will save **_(Emma is working on an explosive in a lab with her Voltorb on the table observing. She jumps back from a spark and grins at the camera as the Yellow Ranger and Jolt are shown.)_

**this world!**_ (Matt looks over the Underwood Ranch as his Tyranitar walks up beside him. Petting her, he sees the camera and smiles as the Black Ranger and Umbre are shown.)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!**_ (Sam and David laugh together in Azalea Town/Alicia grins and raises a Pokéball)_

**Eon Crystals are forever! **_(The Rangers summon their weapons.)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers! **_(The team forms the Eon Cannon and charges it up...)_

**We'll defend Johto together!**_ (...before firing its blast forward.)_

***guitar riff***_ (*splitscreen* Celebi and Hypnotica are talking in the shrine, Xactowl and Ditgle bow to Mask of Ice in his lair/Victoria and Terror stand with their Arcanine and Aerodactyl)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!**_ (The Eon Zords join together into the Eon Force Megazord...)_

**We'll defend Johto together!**_ (...that is then shown using the Eon Spirit Charge.)_

**Eon...Force! Eon Force!**_ (All five Rangers pose together as the Eon Zords appear behind them, followed by the logo being shown (use your imagination, cuz I don't have the artistic skill to draw one))_

* * *

_The Ruins of Alph..._

Sam and David emerged back onto the surface cautiously, thinking there would still be Remnants about. Instead, they found the camp deserted.

"Whoa..." Sam spun in circles, taking in the wrecked tents and craters from explosions. "What happened?"

"I don't know." David frowned. "Walter's Remants were controlling the place when I left, but...they seem to have had a scuffle."

"Scuffle?" Sam scoffed. "More like a full-on battle."

"Whatever." David walked over to their tent and found it collapsed. Sighing, he marched towards Professor Diggswell's tent, still mostly intact. "Professor?"

Despite their best efforts, they could find nobody. The entire camp had been abandoned.

"I bet that monster had something to do with it." David guessed. "Must've drove everyone away."

"Or worse." Sam pointed out. Drawing a Pokéball, he sent out his Growlithe. "Growlithe, can you find anybody's scent?"

The Pokémon sniffed around the campsite before barking, facing north. Sam and David looked to each other.

"Who is it?" Sam asked. "The professor?" Growlithe barked more enthusiastically. "Well...I think he made it out." As Growlithe came trotting back up to them, Glace's voice spoke up in David's head.

'Hey, numbskulls! Watch out above you!' she called. David looked up and behind them to find an Aerodactly swooping towards them.

"Watch it!" Grabbing Sam, David shoved them both aside as Aerodactyl swooped past. Swinging out its wings as it landed, it smacked Growlithe back.

"Hey!" Sam leaped upright as Aerodactyl turned. Growling, it thrusts its claws out and a piece of paper flew free, flitting through the air towards them. Sam grabbed it and read.

"'David, Samuel.' Now he knows damn well that's not my name." Sam shook his head. "'My Pokémon and I have captured Professor Diggswell. If you wish to see him again, then you will trade yourselves and those crystals you took for him. You can find me just north of the ruins; my Pokémon will show you the way.' What a piece of shit.'

"Is that all it says?" David asked.

"No, there's a bit more." Sam went on reading. "'If you think that I am bluffing or am otherwise not serious, well, I will show you that I am not to be messed with. Remember what's about to happen when you think of crossing me.'"

"What's about to...?" David started to question what that meant, but Sam was distracted by a sudden roar and scared cry.

"Lithe!" Whirling, he found that Aerodactyl had lunged at Growlithe and snapped him up in its jaws. The fossil Pokémon turned and glared at him as its jaws clamped down, Growlithe sqealing in pain.

"Hey!" Throwing the paper, Sam charged forward. "What do you think you're doing? Let him go!" Leaping, he landed on Aerodactyl's back and reached up to grab Aerodactyl's jaws, trying to force them apart. Aerodactyl reared back and flung him off.

David reached for his Pokéballs to help, but before he could, there was a beam of light and a Pokémon appeared on Aerodactyl's nose, a Clefairy. Leaning forward, it winked at him and Aerodactyl's eyes locked on it as a pink glow appeared in them.

"Clef!" The Clefairy said sternly. Aerodactyl's jaw obediently dropped open and Growlithe fell to the ground. Sam scrambled forward and scooped him up in his arms.

"Growlithe, are you alright?" he asked worried. The Pokémon coughed weakly in response, bleeding from multiple wounds all over its body. "Oh man, this doesn't look good! David, grab a Potion!"

"I don't have any, man!" David yelled back. "We used the last of them, remember?"

"Then it looks like we got here just in time." The two looked up as Whitney and Pryce approached them. The latter gazed down at the injured Pokémon in sorrow. "Here." Whitney sent out her Miltank. "Her milk has healing properties; it should be able to help."

"Thank you!" Sam helped Growlithe raise his head. "Hey, buddy. Open up. We got medicine for you."

As Growlithe weakly opened its jaws, Miltank aimed her udders and fired streams of milk into his mouth. Growlithe tried to slurp up as much as it could, some of the excess running down onto Sam's legs beneath him.

"That is weird." David remarked as he watched Miltank firing her udders. "Helpful, extremely helpful, but still...UDDERly weird." It managed to draw a small smile out of Sam, but not as much as watching Growlithe become more stable.

"This damage is beyond what standard Pokémon medicine can restore." Pryce said. He held out his arms. "We need to get him to a Pokémon Center, right away. I can take him." Rising to his feet, Sam passed him over and Pryce released his Delibird.

"Thank you both so much." he said, tears in his eyes. "I just got the guy...didn't want him at first, but..."

"It's fine." Pryce smiled. "The pain of losing a Pokémon too soon is one nobody should have to suffer. You can trust that I'll make sure he pulls through this."

Delibird lifted the Ice-type Gym Leader into the air and took off with him, flying towards Violet City, since it was the closest location. Sam brushed himself off and quickly introduced himself and David to Whitney.

"So, what are you two doing out here?" Whitney asked. David started to explain about how they had been assisting Professor Diggswell and how Walter had betrayed them all. Whitney nodded. "Yeah, I just found about Walter myself. Me and Pryce came to arrest him."

"Well, he's somewhere to the north." Sam handed over the message he had been sent. "He sent this with that..." He turned towards Aerodactyl with a growl. "Stupid flying fossil!" Angrily, Sam drew back an arm.

"Don't do..." Whitney tried to warn Sam, but he swung his fist against the Pokémon's rocky hide. "...that." she muttered. Sam drew back his hand and winced.

"He's got some hard skin." he grumbled.

Suddenly, the pink glow in Aerodactyl's eyes vanished. Flinging his head, he tossed Clefairy off before smacking her away with his wings. Taking to the air, he roared at the group.

"Did you just knock it out of Attract?" Whitney demanded. "How hard did you hit him!?"

Roaring in anger, Aerodactyl drew back its wings, rocks forming around them before it flung them forward.

* * *

_Azalea Town..._

In a burst of frost, Xactowl and Omega Unowna appeared in the middle of town. Seeing them, civilians naturally began to scream and flee in terror.

"Worthless weaklings." Omega Unowna snarled, aiming his staff and firing Hidden Powers that exploded in all sorts of elemental varieties, forcing them to run faster and further.

"They certainly are." Xactowl turned to face him. "Are you ready?"

"Are you certain this is the best idea?" Omega Unowna asked. "If Mask of Ice gave no orders before he left, then perhaps we should..."

"No!" Xactowl snapped. "We cannot let the old Rangers unite with the two new ones. We must draw them out and destroy them!"

"If you say so..." Omega Unowna said uncertainly.

"Now, you will destroy this town to get their attention." Chaotic energy sparked around Xactowl, channeling up him and gathering in his eyes. Two red beams shot forward from them into Omega Unowna's body, making him glow similarly and increase in size. In moments, he was large enough to tower over the area.

"Alright!" Omega Unowna raised his staff. "Thanks for the boost!"

"Go for it, Unowna." Xactowl nodded before vanishing back their hideout.

"Come on out, Rangers!" Raising his staff, Omega Unowna began to fire, causing massive explosions around the town. "Come and fight me, if you dare!"

* * *

_The Vanishing Shrine..._

"Do you care to explain that?" Phillip asked. Celebi floated back and forth as if pacing.

'Sam and David have not been your friends.' Celebi said. 'I realize this. I knew they would not show up here in the shrine of their own accord. The future timelines I looked at proved it. And yet, we needed them to become Rangers.'

"And so you had to come up with a solution." Hypnotica said.

'Right.' Celebi nodded. 'I went back in time and stole the Eon Crystals from my past self, and took them to be hidden in the ruins. There they have remained until the time for Sam and David to uncover and bond with them.'

"But...why couldn't you just take them there from your own time?" Richard asked. "Why did you have to go back to steal them?"

'...it's difficult to explain.' Celebi sighed. 'The intricacies of what I am trying to do...they are a long, complex web of carefully planned moments. It all must happen perfectly. If it doesn't, then we will never be able to stop Mask of Ice.'

As Richard stared at him, Celebi gave him a pleading look.

'Please, Richard.' he said. 'I need you to trust that I know what I am doing. That I am acting in all of our best interests. Sometimes things happen that hurt, but sometimes they're necessary in the long run, for how they improve us as people, for how they improve the world. If you need proof, just look at your friend Victoria.'

Richard turned to face her, as did the other Rangers, who had honestly forgotten she was there with them. Raising a hand, she gave a tentative wave.

"Hey." She said. "Still very confused over here." Celebi floated over beside her.

'She's a had a rough run.' Celebi admitted. 'But all of it was necessary to get her to this point. I have seen timelines, Richard, where your parents did give in and adopt her. The result pushed Walter to such a fury that he killed both of you. I have seen timelines where she remained at the orphanage, and as a result wasn't there to help you guys when you needed it most. She went down a bad path, but in the end, it will all prove vital to who she is. Being so close to the darkness sometimes makes the light that much brighter.'

While Richard was trying to process what Celebi had said, the Legendary placed a hand on Victoria's shoulder.

'You will do great things, in the future.' he promised her, speaking so that only she could hear. 'So long as you remember to trust in yourself and those who care about you.'

The conversation was interrupted as a sense of unease suddenly permeated the building. A crystalline sphere rose up and Celebi waved to bring it over. Inside, the image of Omega Unowna's rampage was displayed.

'Rangers, Omega Unowna is attacking Azalea. You must stop him.' he told them.

"That thing beat the Eon Cannon like it was nothing." Emma reminded him. "We've never had to fight a monster that strong giant. Are you sure the Zords can handle it?"

"They have to." Richard told her. "People are in danger. We have to try with everything we've got."

'Precisely.' Celebi agreed. 'Go. If you need help, I will make sure it is sent to you.'

"You guys ready?" Richard asked. The other Rangers nodded and drew their Morphers, stepping up beside him in a line. "Then let's do it!"

"Bring on the power of Eon!" they called, pressing their Morphers to their chests. Glowing lines spread from their corners and wrapped around the Rangers' bodies as their Eon Spirits rose up and fired blasts of their respective elements down, transforming them into their Ranger Suits. Circling around from behind, the spirits formed helmets in their respective designs.

"Let's go!" Richard commanded, starting to move for the door. Before he could, a hand grabbed his arm.

"Richie?" He turned to find Victoria holding him in place. "Be careful out there, okay? Please? I don't want to lose you again."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." he promised with a nod, turning to follow Sally, Matt, and Emma out the door. Victoria noticed Phillip watching her.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing." he said, running after his teammates. Victoria frowned as she watched him leave, wondering what that was about.

'Victoria.' She turned to face Celebi. 'There's something I must talk to you about.'

Quickly reaching the edge of the forest due to the shrine repositioning itself, the Rangers emerged from the treeline near Azalea Town, seeing Omega Unowna trashing the place.

"Alright, guys. Zord time!" Richard called, touching his crystal and focusing on it. Flare emerged and flew higher, transforming into his Zord form. As Richard leaped up and inside, the other Rangers summoned their own Zords and joined him.

Omega Unowna turned to face the five Zords as they approached him.

"Finally." he snarled. "About time you cowards got here."

"We'll see who's a coward!" Richard called. "Flamethrower!"

Flare breathed a stream of fire from his mouth, but Unowna held out his staff and caught the attack, sucking it up just like he had down with the Eon Cannon.

Behind him, Matt and Umbre creeped closer before springing into the air, about to Bite onto the Chaos Beast. Spinning around, he thrust his staff out and fired the absorbed Flamethrower, blasting the Umbreon Zord and sending it flying back.

"Thunderbolt!" At Emma's call, Jolt sparked and launched a powerful blast of electricity.

"Bubblebeam" Beside them, Vapor fired a stream of explosive bubbles from her mouth.

"Fools!" Omega Unowna caught the Thunderbolt with his staff and blasted it towards Vapor, punching through the Bubblebeam and blasting him. The Zord cried out in pain and staggered back, a few sparks escaping from the controls.

"We've got to get that staff away from him." Sally growled.

"I got it, Sally!" Esper told her, his eyes glowing. The staff twisted in Omega Unowna's grip, trying to pull itself away from its wielder. Glaring, Omega Unowna forcibly pointed it towards Esper.

"You want my staff? Have it!" he called, firing a Hidden Power. Before the blasts could strike, Jolt leaped into their path, being blasted off his feet.

"Jolt!" Esper stepped forward and looked down at the Electric-type Zord in worry. "Are you okay?"

"I'm alive." Jolt gasped as he stood. "But he ain't kidding around."

"Right you are, kitty cat!" Omega Unowna agreed, firing another blast. Esper raised a psychic shield in front of himself, but it wasn't enough. Bit by bit it started to crack, until finally the attack busted through, blasting the Zords.

Leaping up, Umbre latched onto the staff with a Bite. Omega Unowna growled and flailed the weapon, the Umbreon Zord eventually losing his grip and slipping off.

"Pin Missile!" Jolt fired quills from his body, detonating as they collided with Unowna and managing to make him stagger backwards. Running behind him, Vapor swung her tail and managed to sweep him off his feet.

"I got him, guys!" Richard called as Flare charged up fire. "Full Power! Overheat!" Charging forward as Omega Unowna rose, a powerful blast of flame blasted off of Flare, shooting in all directions.

Drawing back a foot, Omega Unowna slammed a kick into Flare and sent him flying as the attack was absorbed into his staff, making its tip glow bright red.

"Let's see how you Rangers like it!" he snarled, turning to the other Zords and blasting the attack at them.

"Gotta stop that!" Richard urged Flare on and they leaped in the way, absorbing the attack into the Zord.

"No more playing around." Matt suggested. "Let's combine and take this guy down."

"Right." the others agreed. Reaching out, they grasped their levers and focused their crystals' power into them. "Combine!"

Flare jumped into the air, his body shifting upright as his head moved down onto the front where the chest would be. Esper and Umbre's legs folded up against their bodies and they flipped upright, their heads forming feet as the rest of them formed right and left legs and connected under the Flareon Zord. Jolt and Vapor's hindquarters shifted up into shoulders as the rest of them extended into arms, attaching to the side of the Flareon Zord on the right and left, respectively. From the top of the Flareon Zord rose a humanoid head, twin tassels styled like Flareon's fur blowing from its back.

"Eon Force Megazord, ready!" they called.

"You think joining together will stop me?" Omega Unowna laughed evilly. "Just try it if you're man enough!"

"You're asking for it." Richard growled. All the Rangers focused their power, the Eeveelution heads on the Zords starting to glow.

"Eon Spirit Charge, go!" they called.

The spiritual versions of the Zords shot forward from the Megazord and Omega Unowna swung his staff. Esper and Umbre were smashed aside by the first swing, Vapor and Jolt being caught on the next. Drawing the weapon back, he thrust out and stopped Flare cold, flinging him back towards the Megazord. All of the spirits flew back into it.

"What the hell?" Emma gasped. "He stopped it!?'

"Nobody's ever done that..." Sally stared in surprise.

"First time for everything!" Omega Unowna laughed and aimed his staff, firing a Hidden Power. The elemental spheres burst against the Megazord, sending it stumbling back. The Rangers managed to avoid the mech toppling over.

"We're not out of this yet!" Richard growled.

"But what do we do?" Phillip asked. "Any type of energy attack, he just throws back at us."

"Then let's beat him down!" Jolt suggested.

"Brilliant, Jolt." Emma agreed. Electricity sparked around the Megazord's right arm it marched forward. Unowna came to meet them.

Blocking a swing of his staff with their Vaporeon arm, they swung a Thunder Punch towards his face, but the move only seemed to slightly annoy him.

"Hydro Pump!" Phillip called. Holding out their Vaporeon arm, it blasted a spray of water, Omega Unowna standing firm and refusing to be moved by it.

"Excellent, Rangers!" Swinging his staff up, he slammed it into the Megazord's chest, knocking them back. "I love a foe who won't go down easy!"

"Anyone else have ideas?" Sally asked.

"We need more power." Matt told her.

"Well we don't have more." Phillip said. "Bubblebeam!" The Vaporeon arm blasted a stream of explosive bubbles towards their foe.

Firing a Hidden Power, the spheres blasted the bubbles apart before they could hit him. A few stray bits of the attack struck the Megazord, sending brief bursts of sparks flying.

"That gives me an idea..." Richard snapped his fingers. "We just need him to help us out."

"Come again?" Matt asked.

"Hey, Unowna!" Richard yelled. "It's too bad you have to absorb our attacks! You just don't have the firepower on your own!"

"Yeah!" Flare agreed, catching onto what Richard was doing. The Megazord leaned back and blasted a powerful Flamethrower into the air.

"You want to see firepower?" Omega Unowna snarled. "I'll show you!"

Holding out his staff, he fired a Hidden Power that consisted solely of Fire-type bursts. The attacks slammed against the Megazord and Flare absorbed them into himself. The Rangers watched the Megazord's energy levels rise until the glow in its eyes switched from white to red.

"Eon Force Megazord, Powered-Up Mode!" Richard called.

Stomping forward, they swung a Thunder Punch once again, and this time Omega Unowna staggered from the force. Drawing their other arm back and up, they swung down a powerful Waterfall that crashed into Omega Unowna and knocked him off his feet.

"Not bad!" The Chaos Beast quickly rose. "But still not enough!"

"We'll see." Sally said as the Megazord swung its foot up. The kick unleashed a psychic pulse that knocked Omega Unowna's staff from his hands, sending it clattering into the streets.

"Take this!" The Megazord leaped into the air, darkness surrounding its Umbreon leg as it drove a kick into Omega Unowna's chest, sending him crashing to the ground.

"You Rangers!" Snarling, Omega Unowna rose up holding his chest. "That actually hurt!"

"Not as much as this will!" Richard told him. Flare's mouth on the Megazord's chest opened and started charging up a sphere of flame, similar ones appearing in front of the Megazord's hands, feet, and head.

"Full Power!" The Rangers called. "Eon Force, Fire Blast!"

As the attack was launched, Omega Unowna dove forward and grabbed at his staff on the ground. Rising, he spun and raised it in time to catch the attack, absorbing it in with mere seconds to spare.

"A noble effort!" Unowna held up the staff and launched the attack to explode harmlessly in the sky. The Megazord's eyes reverted to their usual white glow as their power dropped back to normal. "Now, how about we finish this!?"

Omega Unowna fired a Hidden Power, no flaming spheres among it. The attack pelted the Megazord, driving it back. The Chaos Beast kept it up, sending wave after wave smashing into them. The Rangers screamed and staggered as the Megazord struggled to stay upright.

One particular sphere slammed against the joint connecting the Jolteon Zord to the Flareon, detonating in an earthen blast. On the other side of the Megazord, an electrical burst exploded against the joint connecting the Vaporeon Zord.

Both arms of the Megazord dropped to the ground, smoking. In a flash of yellow and blue, Emma and Phillip vanished from the cockpit and reappeared on the ground, their Zords glowing and reverting to spirit form before returning to their crystals.

"Vapor, what's happened?" Phillip asked, reaching up to touch his crystal.

'I'm sorry, Phil.' Vapor spoke to him with a pained voice. 'That last attack did too much damage to me. I won't be able to help you until I can heal.'

Beside Phil, Emma was having a similar conversation with Jolt.

'Just wait until I'm good enough to have another go at him!' Jolt snarled angrily. 'I'll hit him with so much electricity he won't know what fried him!'

Up above, Omega Unowna laughed at the now armless Megazord.

"Looks like you dropped something." he mocked, charging forward and slamming his staff into the Megazord's midsection. "Let me give you a hand!" Lifting, he flipped the machine over his head and it slammed down on the ground, the three remaining Rangers screaming inside from the impact.

Marching forward, Omega Unowna raised a foot and started to stomp down on the Megazord's chest, sending a dangerous amount of sparks flying in the cockpit.

* * *

_Ruins of Alph..._

"Duck!" David yelled. The three of them dove to the ground as the Rock Slide soared overhead, slamming down behind them.

"Miltank, Body Slam!" Whitney called. The cow Pokémon sprang into the air, but Aerodactyl soared higher than it could reach. Circling, it glared down at them.

"We've got to find a way to get it down here." Sam growled, sending out his Meganium.

"Right on." David sent out his Swinub to join the mix. The three trainers and their Pokémon watched as Aerodactyl kept out of reach. "Anyone got any ideas?"

"I..." Sam started to reply that he didn't know when Leaf spoke up.

'Yo, loudmouth to your right, dude!' he called. Sam glanced that way and found Exploud facing them, opening its mouth.

"Meganium, cover our ears!" Sam yelled. Vines extended from Meganium and wrapped around him and Whitney's head, covering their ears as Exploud unleashed a Boomburst.

Buffeted by the shockwaves, the group staggered and Aerodactyl took the chance to swoop down at them, biting onto Meganium from behind.

"Swinub, shut him up!" David called, the only person there not bothered by the extreme sonic attack.

"Swine!" Moving aside, the small Pokémon managed to get out of the sonic attack's area of effect and fired an Ice Beam into Exploud's throat. The scream let up as Exploud coughed in surprise.

"Take Down!" David called. Swinub charged forward, leaping and slamming into Exploud hard enough to knock it back. Shaking it off, Exploud looked at Swinub and blasted him away with an Uproar.

'Damnit...' David looked at the various openings in Exploud's body, each pulsing as it unleashed sonic attacks. 'I've got to find a way to stop that.'

Meanwhile, Sam and Whitney were facing Aerodactyl.

"Rollout!" Whitney called. Miltank curled up and shot forward, slamming into Aerodactly and knocking it off Meganium's back. Righting itself, the fossil Pokémon flew higher to dodge a return of the same attack from the other direction.

"Sleep Powder!" Sam called. Meganium's vines reached up and fired it, but Aerodactyl easily blew the dust away from him with a flap of his wings.

"Gotta be a way..." Whitney said in annoyance. "Don't you have any Flying-types on your team?"

"Team? All I got is Meganium and Growlithe." Sam told her. "Don't YOU have any Flying-types?"

"I'm a Normal-type trainer!" Whitney protested.

"Yeah, and there's Normal/Flying types all over the place!" Sam reminded her.

"Look, I don't have any." Whitney said tersely. "So we'll have to find another way."

"Figures." Sam muttered as Aerodactyl circled around for another charge.

Meanwhile, Exploud raised a foot and tried to stomp down on Swinub, the smaller Pokémon dodging aside. Whirling around, Exploud's mouth opened and it snapped out with a Bite, Swinub once again narrowly dodging.

A growl built in David as he watched his Pokémon be blasted away by another Boomburst. Swinub stumbled dizzily as it rose, barely standing.

Charging forward, David leaped onto Exploud from behind, the Pokémon grunting in surprise and reaching back to try and shove him off. Realizing he wasn't letting go, Exploud let loose an uproar, the sonic waves washing over David.

Holding up a hand, David brought it down and clamped it over one of Exploud's tubes. Ice expanded from his palm and froze the tube shut, blocking the soundwaves from being released.

Moving his hand, David continued to freeze openings shut, Exploud becoming more and more panicked as it tried to throw him off. At last closing the final hole, David flipped over the Pokémon's head and landed beside his Swinub, firing one last ice beam that froze Exploud's mouth shut.

"C'mon, pal." David told Swinub as he clenched a fist, icy mist escaping from it. "Together!"

The two of them charged forward as Exploud struggled to free itself, Swinub landing a Take Down to its face while David effectively struck with an Ice Punch. The combination of the two sent Exploud flying back and slamming to the ground, rolling to a halt before trying and failing to rise.

Things weren't going quite as well for the other two trainers.

"What do you MEAN it's my fault!?" Sam demanded as he recalled his Meganium, fainted by Aerodactyl's attacks.

"Your Meganium can't aim worth a damn!" Whitney snapped. Her Miltank was similarly down, several sprouting seeds stuck to it from a missed Leech Seed.

"She should've been paying more attention!" Sam lunged forward and grabbed Whitney, pushing her back as Aerodactyl almost sliced her with a wing. "And so should you!"

"Get your hands off me!" Whitney shoved him away. "What is your problem?"

"What is YOUR problem!?" Sam shot back. "You don't have to be such a..."

"ENOUGH!" David put out a hand as he stepped in between. "What is the matter with you two? Geez, stop fighting long enough to take on the real enemy, at least."

"It's no use." Sam lamented as they looked up at Aerodactyl. "We can't fight it from the ground when it's up there."

"Yeah, that's it. Give up." Whitney scoffed. "I sure won't!" Recalling her Miltank, she drew another Pokéball and released a Wigglytuff.

"I don't have any more Pokémon, you ditz." Sam growled.

"I have an idea." David spoke up before Whitney could retort. "But I need you both to help me."

"Fine, what is it?" Sam said. "I bet I'm more helpful than she is."

"Will shut up for five seconds?" Whitney asked. "Arceus, you are the most annoying person I've ever..."

"Oh just STOP!" David snapped. "You're both driving me nuts!" He turned to Sam. "Sam, trees." He pointed to the closest ones around the ruins. "Get one to carry me."

Whitney looked at him like he'd lost his mind, but Sam nodded. Holding out a hand, one of the tree's branches extended over towards them, dipping down so David could climb on.

"What the...?" Whitney gasped. "How did you do that?"

"Long story." David said. "Give me Wigglytuff." Whitney slowly nodded and picked her Pokémon up, placing it in his arms. "Sam, up we go!"

"I got you." Sam nodded in understanding and raised his hands. The branch started to rise, stretching and growing as it reached towards Aerodactyl.

The fossil Pokémon screeched at them and flew in for an attack as they were rising. David held out a hand and blasted ice at it, forcing it to dodge away.

"Is he shooting ice?" Whitney asked in awe.

"Yeah." Sam said. "Cool, huh?" Whitney groaned.

"As if you weren't bad enough..." She frowned. "How can you guys do this stuff? Control trees and...and make ice?"

"Don't you know?" Sam looked to her with a smug grin. "We're the newest Poké Rangers in town!"

Up above, David let Aerodactyl come closer and closer to them with each pass, carefully watching it. When he was sure it was at last in range, he held up Wigglytuff.

"You gotta Sing for us, now!" he told her. Wigglytuff nodded in understanding and opened its mouth, letting out a quiet, soothing melody. Aerodactyl shook its head, but it couldn't resist it for long. Soon, it began to spiral and descend, falling asleep and towards the ground both at once.

Sam held out a hand and another branch reached over to catch Aerodactyl, lowering it to the ground. The branch David was on lowered as well, allowing him and Wigglytuff to hop off.

"No...way." Whitney shook her. "I don't believe it. You guys are NOT Rangers."

"Sure we are." Sam grinned. "Got the Morpher and everything." Reaching into his pocket, he drew it and held it up. "Green Ranger, at your service." Whitney's eyes widened.

"Oh my Arceus..." A grin broke out on her face. "This is amazing!" She looked between him and David. "But, since when? I haven't seen anything on the fanpage about new Rangers?"

"Since just earlier today." David told her. "And I'm just guessing here, but we probably weren't supposed to tell people, considering nobody knows who the other Rangers are."

"Oh...right." Sam scratched his head. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"Don't worry, the secret's safe with me." Whitney promised. "Oh, do you guys know the Pink Ranger? She's my favorite, personally."

"Uh, well. We haven't actually met the others yet..." Sam admitted.

'Sam, David!' The group whirled as Celebi appeared behind them. 'The other Rangers need you guys' help!'

"I guess we are now." David shrugged. "But wait a minute, the Professor is..." He started to look towards the north.

'Don't worry, that'll be taken care of.' Celebi told them. 'We don't have any time to waste.' The Legendary held out a hand towards them.

"Good luck out there." Whitney called. Sam turned to look at her and nodded, as did David once Glace alerted him.

"Yeah, good luck to you too...Whit-Normal." Sam smirked.

"What the hell did you just call me?" Whitney glared. "That doesn't even..." Grabbing Celebi's hand, they all vanished in a flash of green. "UGH. Great, now we have world's most annoying Ranger." Sighing, she recalled Wigglytuff, looking towards the north where she had heard the Professor was being held. "Hmm..."

Meanwhile, Sam and David reappeared in Azalea Town with Celebi. Sam looked around and recognized the location.

"Oh good..." He said without enthusiasm. "Back here again."

"Never mind that." David tapped his arm. "Look up there!"

The two watched as Omega Unowna loomed over the Megazord, stomping down on it repeatedly. From the ground, a blast of lightning and water struck him from behind. The giant Chaos Beast turned to look for his attackers and the Megazord took the opportunity to raise its legs and kick him, using the pulse unleashed to flip itself back onto its feet.

"Still struggling?" Omega Unowna asked. "Not for long!"

"Hey, do WE get Zords?" Sam asked, turning to Celebi.

'You already have them.' Celebi told him. 'Both of you. To call on them, you must think like a Ranger. Picture everyone who is being put in danger by this monster and focus your desire to save them, and you will be able to summon your Eon Spirits into their Zord form.'

The two Rangers looked at each other. David shrugged.

"Worth a shot." he said. "We better Morph." Sam nodded in agreement and the two drew their Morphers.

"Bring on the power of Eon!" they called, pressing their buttons before placing them against their chests. Green and white lines emerged to circle their bodies as Leaf and Glace flew up and formed their respective elements, launching them down to form their Ranger Suits. Circling around, the Eon Spirits formed Leafeon and Glaceon-styled helmets around their heads.

"This still rocks!" Sam said as he flexed in his suit. "Or should I say, stalks?" David looked at him in confusion. "Y...you know, like plant stalks?"

"Dude, you have not been this pun-happy in a long time." David shook his head.

"I haven't been this excited in a long time!" Sam countered.

'Ahem.' Celebi nodded towards. 'The others?'

"Right." Stepping forward, the two new Rangers touched their Morphers and did as Celebi had suggested. After a couple moments, the crystals started to brighten, until at last Leaf and Glace emerged and flew high into the air, transforming into Zords.

"Ah, to stretch again!" Leaf said as he did so. "Feels good." Looking down, he grinned. "You guys coming up?" Glace looked down and nodded silently.

'Go on, Rangers.' Celebi encouraged. Sam and David sprang up, landing on top of their Zords and finding the entrance to their cockpits.

"Sweet." Sam grinned as he gripped the lever in front of him.

"Let's get in on this." David agreed as he took ahold of his. Turning towards the battle, the two Zords charged forward.

"This is the end of you, Rangers!" Omega Unowna held out his staff, a Hidden Power quickly charging on it. Before he could fire, a white beam struck the staff's head, forming a sizable block of ice over it. The sudden weight yanked Omega Unowna's arms down and the staff slammed against the ground. "What!?"

"Huh?" The Rangers and their Megazord turned to find Leaf and Glace standing nearby.

"Why don't you leaf them alone!" Leaf called, firing a Razor Leaf. The bladed leaves slashed at Omega Unowna, knocking him back.

"I'd know that voice anywhere." Flare laughed. "Leaf? Glace? Is that you guys?"

"It's us, big bro!" Leaf and Glace bounded forward to stand beside the Megazord. "You look like you need some help." Inside the Megazord's cockpit, two floating screens appeared with the Green and White Rangers' images on them.

"Greetings, fellow Rangers!" Sam saluted. "Permission to come aboard?"

"They definitely do not talk like that." David told him, text appearing on his own screens to show him what was being said.

"Uh, yeah." Richard said with a confused laugh. "Can we do that, Flare?"

"Course you can." The Flareon Zord replied. "Just have them focus with their controls and join up."

"Got it." Sam nodded. He and David focused their crystals' energies into their levers, beginning to glow in their colors. The other Rangers did so as well.

"Combine!" they all called.

Leaping into the air, Leaf and Glace's hindquarters shifted up into shoulders as the rest of them extended into arms in much the same manner that Jolt and Vapor did. Leaf attached to the Megazord's right while Glace connected to the left.

In a flash, the Green and White Rangers appeared in the cockpit alongside the others.

"Alright, you're re-armed and ready for action!" Sam told them.

"Can you please leave the puns outside the Megazord?" Matt asked. David snorted in doubt that it would ever happen.

Raising a foot, Omega Unowna stomped on the ice covering his weapon, shattering it free.

"Bring all the Zords you like!" he snarled. "It won't be enough." As he held out his staff, the Megazord raised its Glaceon arm.

"Ice Shard!" David called. A small crystal of ice fired at high-speed, striking Omega Unowna before he could fire and staggering him.

"Power Whip!" Sam called. A glowing vine-like energy whip extended from the Megazord's Leafeon arm. Swinging, they lashed Omega Unowna twice as he roared in pain. A third swing caused the whip to wrap around his staff.

"We'll take that!" Richard called, making the Megazord pull back. The staff was yanked from Omega Unowna's hands and the Megazord spun and hurled it far away.

"Hey!" Omega Unowna yelled. "How dare you!"

"Whoa!" From the ground, Emma and Phillip watched the new Zords fighting in awe. "They're amazing!" Emma called.

"Yeah..." Phillip chuckled. "Already exceeding my expectations."

Raising his fists, Omega Unowna charged towards the Megazord.

"Ice Punch!" David commanded. Frozen mist wreathed the Megazord's left arm as it punched out, driving him back.

"Needle Arm!" Sam added. Glowing needles appeared all over the Megazord's right arm and it punched him with that as well. Alternating blows, it drove Omega Unowna back before it pulled back both arms and hit with both attacks at once, sending him flying off his feet.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to be done with this battle." Sally said. The others all quickly agreed, focusing their crystals' energy.

Unlike had been done previously, the energy seemed to be collected only in the Megazord's arms. Raising and pointing both hands forward, Leaf and Glace's mouths opened and two cannons extended from them, glowing green and white as they charged up.

"Eon Force, Beam Blasters!" The Rangers called.

The Megazord fired powerful Solarbeam and Ice Beam attacks forward, striking Omega Unowna and forcing him back. After a bit, both beams punched through before they at last let up.

"Impossible!" Omega Unowna looked down at the two holes in his body, one smoking hot and the other misting cold. "You...you can't..." Groaning, sparks flew from his body as he fell to his knees. Ice spread up him and he fell forward, exploding in a powerful blast as he hit the ground.

"Yes!" Emma cheered, turning and raising a hand. Phillip grinned and slapped her a high five. "They did it!"

"That they did." The two watched as the cannons retracted and the Megazord raised an arm in victory.

* * *

_Soon..._

The Rangers met up on the ground, rejoining with Phillip and Emma. The five original Rangers stood together and faced the Green and White.

"Good thing Celebi brought us here when he did." Sam pulled his Morpher off and returned to his human form, David doing the same.

"Hey. I'm David." He nodded to his friend. "And this is Sam."

"Yeah, we know." Richard said, reaching up and pulling his Morpher off. All the other Rangers followed suit. "Though, it doesn't make us less surprised."

The two new Rangers looked over their teammates, taking in who they were. After a moment, Sam reached up and slapped a palm to his face.

"You're kidding me." he said. "YOU GUYS are Rangers?"

"You got a problem with us?" Phillip asked in annoyance.

"A little bit." Sam said.

"Guys, come on." Sally stepped forward. "Let's not start arguing already." She placed a hand on each of the new Rangers' shoulders. "Haven't they proven themselves?"

"They did kinda save our butts." Emma admitted.

"Right, so lighten up." Sally grinned. "Another monster is destroyed, and we have not one, but TWO new Rangers to help us with whatever comes next! That's great news!"

"Thanks, Salola." Sam nodded in appreciation. Matt stepped forward and held out a hand.

"Welcome to the team, guys." he nodded. Sam and David took his hand and shook it as Emma joined them.

"It's good to have you." she said. "And the strange thing is, I really mean that." The group watched as Phillip came to join them.

"You did good today." he told them. "Sorry if I was rude to you in the past."

"Eh, it's okay." David shrugged. "Water under the bridge."

Richard was the last to come up. The other Rangers watched his eyes shift from David to Sam. Nobody missed the quick glare he and the latter gave each other.

"I'll give it a chance." he said at last. "We'll see how it turns out."

"Yeah, thanks for the faith." Sam muttered. Richard narrowed his eyes at him, but a distraction came in the form of Celebi appearing with them.

'Rangers.' he greeted.

"Yo, Celeport!" Sam grinned. "What's up?" Celebi glanced at him.

'Your proclivity towards wordplay is as...charmingly annoying as I've heard.' Celebi told him before turning to the others. 'I see you've all welcomed the new team members.' Celebi floated over before them. 'Let me too formally welcome you, Sam Lee and David Gray, to the Eon Force Poké Rangers.'

"It's..." David started.

"A blast!" Sam jumped in.

"I was gonna say honor." David said.

'Now I must inform you, there are some rules to this.' Celebi said. 'First of all, you must never use your powers for personal gain. Secondly, do not reveal your identity to anybody unless it is necessary...anymore than you already have, anyway. And finally, you must never escalate a fight.'

"Is THAT why you guys never bring out the Zords until they grow giant?" David asked

'Indeed.' Celebi agreed.

"Gotta admit, that's a little dumb." Sam said.

'It's the honorable way, and a longstanding Ranger tradition.' Celebi told them with a hint of annoyance.

"Okay, okay." Sam held up his hands. "I get it. Make them go big first. Got it."

'Good' Celebi smiled. 'It will be exciting to have you with us, and to finally have Leaf and Glace back with their siblings.'

Suddenly, Sam's face took on a worried look.

"Man, I've got to get back to Growlithe!" he said. The others Rangers looked to him for explanation and Sam quickly explained about the battle at the ruins and how he had been injured.

'I will take you there.' Celebi nodded. 'The rest of you as well, if you wish.'

As the others agreed, Celebi held out his hands and a green glow surrounded the group. The reappeared in Violet City, in an alley not far from the Pokémon Center.

'I will wait here, out of sight.' Celebi told them. The others nodded and raced after Sam, who was already running as fast as he could to the Pokémon Center.

Throwing open the doors, he found some familiar faces inside.

"Professor!" Sam took a moment to greet Professor Diggswell, who was waiting with Falkner and Whitney. "Hey! How did you get free from Terror?"

"His Dugtrio showed up and got my attention." Falkner told him. "Led me back to where he was being held."

"And then I showed up from below at about the same time." Whitney added. "Totally unplanned, but we caught him in a pincer manuver."

"So he's captured?" David asked. The two Gym Leaders glanced at each other.

"Unfortunately, no." Diggswell spoke up for them. "He teleported away with his Claydol when he realized he couldn't fight them both off."

Near the back, Pryce and the center's Nurse Joy stood with Growlithe. Sam ran past the rest and back to them.

"Is he..." Sam started.

"Ah, you must be Growlithe's trainer." Nurse Joy nodded. "He'll be just fine." Sam sighed in relief.

"Fantastic news." Pryce said quietly. "I'm glad to hear it."

"Thank you so much for bringing him here." Sam looked to the Ice-type Gym Leader. "P...huh. You're like the Professor; I don't even have to pun your name. It's already done. Thank you again, Pryce."

"...you're welcome." Pryce gave a small smile. Sam knelt down beside Growlithe's bed.

"Hey there, you little fireball." Sam greeted. Growlithe gave a happy bark and licked at him. "It's good to see you again too." Professor Diggswell joined them.

"It's good to see he's okay, but I fear our expedition may have come to an end." he sighed. "Walter has betrayed us, and who knows what's become of our camp."

"It was a bit wrecked last we saw it." David told him.

"But hey, we actually got the Unown chamber to open!" Sam told him.

"You did!?" The Professor's face lit up with enthusiasm. "Well, don't be keeping secrets now! What was inside? Do you know what the message meant? Don't keep me in suspense!"

"If you'll take a breath so we have a moment to answer..." Sam laughed. He glanced to David, who shook his head in warning. "Sadly, the chamber that was revealed seems to be empty."

"Drat it all!" Diggswell folded his arms. "Somebody must've gotten in before we did, perhaps years ago. I suppose we shall have to look elsewhere for evidence of the gods..." He looked to the two of them. "Are you boys with me? Without Walter around, you are the only assistants I have left, and I must confess, I don't much want to go searching again. It was a stroke of luck to find you two, one that may never come about again.

"Oh...uh...I don't know." Sam said. "I really don't know if we can." The Professor's face fell.

"I understand." he nodded. "Walter is still out there, probably angrier than ever at us. I'm sure it must be asking a lot to have you throw yourself in harm's way for my silly quest."

"It's not that." David said. "It's just, something else has come up. Another job of a sort."

"In that case..." The Professor sighed. "I suppose you must take it. I know I don't have a whole lot to offer, especially in regards to payment. Any opportunity must seem better than what I present."

Watching his disappointment grow, Sam's face hardened.

"No." he said at last. "You know what, we're coming with you. The two of us, we ain't gonna abandon you."

"We are?" David asked in surprise.

"But, the other job...?" Diggswell asked.

"We can handle both." Sam said. "So long as you're okay with us running off at random times."

"...that's a weird request." Diggswell laughed. "What kind of wacky job did you guys get?"

"Not really allowed to talk about it." David told him.

"Fine, very well." The Professor grinned. "I will choose to ignore all mysterious disappearances and not ask questions about them, no matter how great my curiosity becomes." He held out a hand. "Do we have a deal?"

"Deal." Sam and David shook his hand. "And don't worry, Professor. You can count on us to have your back, or should I say..." he grinned. "We'll always be by your...slide?"

"He's not that kind of scientist." David said. "I don't know that he even has a microsope."

"I do not." Diggswell admitted. "Should I?" Sam sighed.

"Nobody appreciates how hard it is sometimes..." he muttered.

Elsewhere in the center, Sally was catching up with Whitney while the rest of the Rangers were chatting with Falkner.

"I heard you've won two badges." Whitney grinned as as wrapped an arm around Sally. "That's amazing! You've come a long way since we battled."

"Yeah." Sally laughed. "I think so too."

"So, when are you coming back for a rematch?" she asked. "You know, I've still not lost a Gym Battle yet. Perhaps you can be the first?"

'Yeah, that's right. Go up against the undefeated.' Sally cringed at the voice in her head. 'That'll turn out real well! Don't be stupid.'

"Soon." Sally told her. "I want to train up and prepare some more."

"Smart idea." Whitney agreed. "But I'll be waiting in Goldenrod."

As she was talking, Sally couldn't help but notice that Whitney kept glancing at Sam and David. After a few times, it started to trigger a suspicion within in her.

"Hey, Whitney?" she asked. "You keep looking at those two. Any particular reason?"

"Oh, you know. I met them earlier at the ruins, and I saw what happened to their Growlithe. I just want to make sure it's all okay." she said.

'Okay, clear lie. She was already here; she'd already know Growlithe was fine.' Sally thought. 'Let me just...' Extending her mind, she quickly scanned Whitney's thoughts to confirm her suspicions.

"You know they're Poké Rangers, don't you?" she said.

"What!?" Whitney gaped. "I don't...I mean..." Sally raised an eyebrow. "How did you know that?" Sally laughed.

"Well, guess you're in on the secret now." Sally drew her Morpher and held it up. "Pink Ranger here." She nodded towards the others. "That's the rest of them."

Whitney only spared the briefest of glances to others before her eyes locked back on the Morpher Sally held.

"No. Way." She looked to Sally in awe. "I'm friends with..." Sally quickly shushed her and she dropped her voice to an excited whisper. "I'm friends with the Pink Ranger!?"

"Yeah." Sally nodded.

"Arceus above, you're my favorite!" Whitney laughed. "I have your costume and everything!"

"Come again?" Sally blinked. Whitney drew her phone and flipped through several photos on it before holding it up. Sally was surprised to see Whitney in a replica of her own costume, holding the plastic helmet in her hand and grinning. "What the...who is making merchandise of us!?"

"What do you expect?" Whitney told her. "You're the latest craze, you and the others. Man, wait until they hear there are Green and White Rangers now. Ranger-Con's gonna be flooded with those costumes."

"...do I want to know what Ranger-Con is?" Sally asked.

"Convention for Poké Rangers fans. The first one's happening next month in Saffron City, over in Kanto." Whitney explained. "That's why I have the costume. I'm going as you!"

"Oh..." Sally chuckled. "That seems cool." Whitney gasped in revelation.

"You should come!" she said. "I mean, I'm sure you're really busy and everything, but that would be the coolest thing ever, to have an actual Ranger there."

"Um..." Sally frowned for a moment before shrugging. "You know what, sure. I'd like to take a trip into Kanto." Whitney practically in excitement.

"Thank you, Sally!" Leaping forward, she wrapped her in a hug. "I'll cover everything, don't you worry!"

"Sure thing." Sally hugged her back. "I'm sure it'll be a fantastic time."

Meanwhile, the Rangers' conversation with Falkner was going down a more...touchy route.

"I wasn't able to capture him, but I promise, we'll bring him in." Falkner assured to the Rangers. "Him and Victoria both. We'll find them." Richard stiffened at the latter's mention.

"Maybe focus on Walter for the time being." he suggested. Falkner glanced at him and raised an eyebrow.

"But Victoria is the leader of the Remnants." he pointed out. "She's Walter's boss. Isn't she an equally important threat, if not greater?"

"I don't think so." Phillip spoke up for Richard. "At least, not from a practical sense. Walter is much more direct with the threat he poses."

"...she tried to blow up a whole town." Falkner reminded him. "You were there. You know what she's capable of."

"...yeah." Phillip sighed. "I remember it."

"Look, all we're trying to say..." Matt said. "...is that from our encounters with the Remnants, most of them seem to answer to Walter directly. Victoria almost seems more of a figurehead."

"Is that so?" Falkner scratched his head. "Well, we're definitely looking for him either way. But, should a lead on Victoria appear, we won't hesitate to track her down and bring her to justice."

"Can't argue with that." Richard sighed. Falkner looked at him in confused silence.

Before he could say anything more, Emma grabbed his arm and dragged him away, questioning him about the Skarmory feathers he used in his Pokéballs and what other applications they might have, particularly in regards to explosives.

"You know, she can't hide forever." Phillip said.

"I know..." Richard glanced to him. "Thanks for having my back."

"Always." Phillip nodded.

"We'll figure something out." Richard folded his arms and frowned deeply. "We have to."

* * *

_Elsewhere, in the wilderness of Johto..._

Terror stalked back and forth angrily, muttering under his breath. Nearby, his Aggron stood watch, keeping a wary eye out for anyone who might try and track them down.

"Everything is falling apart!" Terror yelled out. Aggron looked at him uncertainly as he drew two other Pokéballs. "Though at the least, I still have my secret weapons."

"Is that so?" Aggron whirled and swung his metal tail, stopping inches away from smashing Xactowl's face. The armored Pokémon snarled in confusion as his tail was pushed away. "And what, may I ask, might those be?"

"None of your business." Terror growled. "Who are you?"

Pulling its tail back, Aggron swung a fist towards Xactowl's head. The Chaos Beast casually waved a wing and Aggron was flung back through the air, crashing down beside Terror and shaking his head as he rose.

"I am Xactowl..." He stepped forward. "And I think you know who I work for."

"Mask of Ice." Terror cocked his head in interest. "What are you doing here?"

"I watched your...encounter with the Red Ranger." Xactowl folded his wings behind his back. "Did you mean what you said? About turning over the crystals to us?"

"I did." Terror told him. "But I wasn't able to get my hands on the two new ones."

"No, it seems you weren't." Xactowl smiled. "But who hasn't failed a time or two against the Rangers? They are not to be underestimated."

"Just what are you doing here?" Terror asked. "Did you boss send you?"

"No." Xactowl shook his head. "Mask of Ice has...interesting opinions on how we should conduct ourselves in battle. Sometimes, they truly baffle me. I wonder if it might be a product of his past..." Xactowl stopped and frowned. "But that's not for me to speculate on. In any case, he would never work with somebody like you."

"...but you would?" Terror said hopefully.

"I do not hold the same ideals as him." Xactowl agreed. "Though I serve him loyally, I am willing to do whatever it takes to achieve his goals, no matter how it is done or who helps with it."

"So I help you get the crystals..." Terror said.

"And I will see to it that you are compensated appropriately." Xactowl finished. "I ask, what is it you desire?" Terror held up the same two Pokéballs that he had been looking at previously.

"To perfect this." he said. "It is a flawed system; I want the flaws removed." He placed the Pokéballs away. "We can work that out later. Right now...let's discuss how we can bring down the Rangers."

"I have thoughts on that..." Xactowl grinned.

"Is that so?" Terror laughed. "And what, may I ask, might those be?"

"You have a grudge against the Red Ranger, yes?" Xactowl asked. Terror snarled and nodded affirmative. "Oh, what an angry soul. Well, we can use that. I have a perfect master plan that will tear the Red Ranger's life apart...and when it is done and he is ready to be destroyed, that's where you come in."

"Well then..." Terror marched forward and held out a hand. "It seems we have ourselves an alliance...partner." Xactowl held out his own wing and they shook.

"We do." The Chaos Beast nodded. "Now, let us begin."

* * *

_**Next Time on Poké Rangers: Eon Force...**_

Mask of Ice: So the Red and Green Rangers don't like each other...

Phillip: I just need to know that you won't cause him anymore pain.

Sam: What was that?

?: Nothing much, my dear jester. Just a little present!

Sam: I think she poisoned me or something.

David: It's clear you two don't get along.

Richard: You think?

_**Chapter 15: Growing Pains**_

* * *

(A/N: And there we have it; the team has expanded to seven members. If it's not clear, Sam and David stem from me idly wondering what it would be like if a comedic relief duo (Bulk and Skull style) actually became Rangers and joined the team. It's going to be an interesting ride; expect a deeper dive into the pair's characters over the course of the next two chapters. I hope you all find it to be a fun development as well. Anyway, that brings us to the end of the bulk upload; I'll see you all in June, hopefully. I'm not going to make any promises, because who the eff knows what's going to happen with this whole mess. I will keep writing while I am away, and if things haven't improved and stabilized by June, then I may end up doing a similar bulk upload sometime that month. Again, we'll just have to wait and see. Once more, I ask that you please leave reviews on these chapters; though I may not be able to upload, I will still be seeing them via my old, piece of trash phone's data. I'm greatly looking forward to seeing everyone's thoughts on these chapters, and I'll see you all whenever I am able. Miss you all, but I'll see you again next time. Mewtwo, out!)

Eon Force Trivia #9: Walter Franklin/Terror draws inspiriation from certain Batman villains, with a touch of Scooby-Doo on top of it. If it's not clear, I get inspired by a wide variety of things XD.


	15. Growing Pains

(A/N: GoldenMewtwo, back in action once again! I hope all of you readers have been faring well during the coronavirus pandemic. I want to take a moment to thank everyone who came through with reviews on the last chapters I posted back around the end of March; it was a blast to see your thoughts on each of them as I sat at home with little to do but work on what comes next XD. It's you guys that keep me going; anytime the slightest hint of burnout tries to creep into me, all I have to do is look at your reviews and your interest and enthusiasm for the story and characters immediately squashes it and reignites my own. Y'all are just the best. Anyway, it's on to the next chapters for this story. I am in fact doing another bulk upload. As many chapters as I can; if you see 9 new ones, then I got every one I've written so far out, but if you see less, then I didn't quite have enough time to post them all. Hopefully, fingers crossed, by the time I next upload things are more stable to where I can go back to updating every couple weeks instead of dumping chapters in bulk. Regardless, once again I look forward to seeing your thoughts on each of these chapters, so, let's not waste any more time! On we go!)

* * *

_Previously on Poké Rangers: Eon Force..._

_ Having captured Professor Diggswell, Walter sent his Aerodactyl to deliver an ultimatum to Sam and David, and take out Sam's Growlithe as a show of how serious he was. The attempt was interrupted by the arrival of Whitney and Pryce, who helped save Growlithe and defeat Terror's Pokémon. Meanwhile, the other Rangers took on the giant-sized Omega Unowna in Azalea, only to find their Megazord struggling against him. Celebi sent Sam and David to assist and the two summoned their Zords for the first time, successfully forming a new Megazord combination that destroyed Unowna for good. Meanwhile, Whitney and Falkner managed to free the Professor, but Walter escaped and found himself a new ally: Mask of Ice's advisor, Xactowl._

* * *

_Richard's house, Azalea Town..._

"You ready?" Richard asked. Beside him, Victoria shifted in her seat nervously.

"I guess." she told him. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"We can wait, if you want." Richard offered.

"No." She shook her head. "Let's get it over with." Nodding, Richard reached out to the computer in front of them and clicked a key, bringing up the image of his father.

Mr. Franklin had pale skin and black hair reaching down to his shoulders. His brown eyes had bags under them from not getting enough sleep and he was dressed in a business suit and tie that he quickly stopped adusting when the call turned on.

"Hey, Rich. You find everything you need?" he asked.

"Yeah, I got it." Richard told him. "Thanks dad." Mr. Franklin's eyes glanced to Victoria curiously.

"Who's this?" he asked. "Did you get a girlfriend while I was gone?"

"Uh, no..." Richard laughed. "This is my friend, Victoria! The one I was always telling you about?" Richard held up his arm and Victoria did as well, showing the matching bracelet she wore.

"Really?" Mr. Franklin sat forward in interest. "You're the famous Victoria that Rich would never stop talking about?"

"Yeah." She said. "It's...nice to meet you, Mr. Franklin."

"You as well." He looked to Richard and frowned. "I thought she disappeared? Didn't you tell me something like that?"

"I found her again." Richard told him. "She doesn't really have a place to stay right now, so I was thinking..."

"You were wondering if she could stay with us?" Mr. Franklin guessed.

"Well...yeah." Richard nodded. In actuality, she had already been staying with him for a few days before she was ready to make this call. It was more a matter of if she had to clear out before his parents got back or not.

"Sure." Mr. Franklin said. "After all that time apart, I'm sure it'd be good for you to have some time to reconnect."

"Thank you, sir." Victoria smiled. "I appreciate it."

"No worries. I look forward to meeting you in person when I get back." he said.

There was a knock at the door and Phillip stuck his head into the room.

"Hey, Rich?" he asked. "Can I talk to Victoria, alone?"

"Sure." Richard nodded. Victoria looked to Phillip in confusion and stood, following him out of the room. As Richard looked back to the screen, his dad frowned.

"Something on your mind, son?" he asked.

"There's a lot on my mind, dad." Richard laughed slightly. "I'm just...trying to figure out how to explain it to you."

"Explain?" His dad folded his arms. "Explain what?"

Taking a deep breath, Richard nodded to himself before starting to speak and tell his dad about he and Victoria's encounters with Walter, careful to leave out the parts about him being a Ranger. As he finished, his dad frowned and sat forward.

"I'm so sorry." he apologized. "I didn't realize Walter was back in the region, or I would've told you about him."

"It's okay, I'm not bothered by that." Richard said. "But what worries me is that he's still out there."

"Yeah..." Mr. Franklin scratched at his chin in thought. "We'll have to do something about that...and I think I know just the thing."

* * *

**(Theme Song inspired by Power Rangers: Wild Force Opening)**

***beat begins with a strange ethereal pulse (replace all roars with such) before quickly building into a rock beat*** _(The Eon Crystals awake and float into the air)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!**_ (The original five Rangers enter the Vanishing Shrine...)_

**Eon Crystals are forever!** _(...and are bonded with their respective Eon Crystal.)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!** _(All seven Rangers' helmets appear to complete their morphing sequences)_

**We'll defend Johto together!** _(The seven pose together as an explosion bursts behind them.)_

**Eon Force! Eon Force!**_ (Various scenes of the unmorphed Rangers using their powers)_

**Ancient powers have awakened; (Go!)**_ (Richard tosses a basketball into a hoop, his Cyndaquil letting off a showy burst as it swishes. Turning to the camera, he flashes a thumbs up as the Red Ranger and Flare are shown.)_

**Eon Force gonna save them. (Eon Force!)**_ (Sally steps off the bus into Azalea Town with her Mimikyu right behind. Noticing the camera, she waves as the Pink Ranger and Esper are shown.)_

**Our whole timeline in danger; (Go!)**_ (Phillip reaches out and pulls a plastic bottle from a river, dropping it into a bag his Croconaw is carrying. Seeing the camera, he nods as the Blue Ranger and Vapor are shown.)_

**We will save **_(Emma is working on an explosive in a lab with her Voltorb on the table observing. She jumps back from a spark and grins at the camera as the Yellow Ranger and Jolt are shown.)_

**this world!**_ (Matt looks over the Underwood Ranch as his Tyranitar walks up beside him. Petting her, he sees the camera and smiles as the Black Ranger and Umbre are shown.)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!**_ (Sam and David laugh together with their Meganium and Swinub as the Green and White Rangers are shown with Leaf and Glace.)_

**Eon Crystals are forever! **_(Alicia raises a Pokéball and clicks it open/Victoria smiles beside her Arcanine)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers! **_(The Rangers summon their weapons.)_

**We'll defend Johto together!**_ (The Rangers aim and fire the Eon Cannon.)_

***guitar riff***_ (Celebi and Hypnotica are talking in the shrine, Xactowl and Ditgle bow to Mask of Ice in his lair/Walter puts on his Terror mask)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!**_ (The Eon Zords join together into the Eon Force Megazord...)_

**We'll defend Johto together!**_ (...that is then shown using the Eon Spirit Charge.)_

**Eon...Force! Eon Force!**_ (All seven Rangers pose together as the Eon Zords appear behind them, followed by the logo being shown (use your imagination, cuz I don't have the artistic skill to draw one))_

* * *

_Mask of Ice's lair..._

"Sir, please!" Xactowl dodged aside as a blast of chaotic energy slammed into the wall behind him, blowing a sizable hole in it. Turning, Mask of Ice kept his staff aimed at him.

"Explain why I shouldn't." he snarled. "First you go and convince Ditgle to exhaust himself so he can't be of use to me when I need him, then you go and send Unowna out without my orders and get him destroyed. And now there are seven Rangers! Give me one reason I shouldn't destroy you here and now!"

"...um, because I have a new plan that'll be sure to destroy the Rangers!" Xactowl offered. Mask of Ice fired at him and Xactowl again avoided it, a stalactite hitting the ground behind him. "And...and, because, I can still tell you any truth you desire! You wouldn't want to waste such a valuable ability!"

After a long moment, Mask of Ice at last lowered his staff.

"You are lucky you have such a use." he said crossly. "But if you don't shape up..."

"I will, sir." Xactowl bowed. "I assure you, I seek nothing more than to help you succeed in your mission."

"Then stop being so imcompetent with it." The two of them turned as Ditgle walked into the room. "Honestly, you are lucky Mask of Ice is so tolerant of your failures."

"Don't you start." Xactowl growled.

"As much as I hate to agree with him, he is right." Mask of Ice turned to the monster maker. "You haven't been any less of a failure."

"Ah, but I have a new plan." Ditgle told them. "While my body was resting, my mind was hard at work studying the new Rangers and seeing if there was any way to take advantage of them. And I believe I have the answer."

"Is that so?" Mask of Ice stepped closer to him. "Show me."

"So when I have a new plan, it's blast away, but when he does..." Xactowl grumbled.

Ditgle pulled an ice sphere and held it up. As it floated into the air, it began to play footage of the Rangers welcoming Sam and David onto the team.

"All I see is our foes becoming stronger." Mask of Ice said.

"Yeah." Xactowl stepped up beside his master. "Where is this oh-so-amazing vulnerability?"

"Wait for it..." Ditgle raised a hand with one finger pointing. "And...there!"

The image froze in place, showing Richard and Sam exchanging glares.

"Interesting..." Mask of Ice tapped his staff on the ground thoughtfully. "So the Red and Green Rangers don't like each other...?"

"Yes, and I have created the perfect beast to play on that." Ditlge said. "All you have to do is bring her to life."

"Show me." Mask of Ice nodded.

Ditgle led the way to another chamber, where he had used a stalgmite to form a statue.

"This is Megasaur." Ditgle explained. "Queen of the Flora, and the instrument of the Rangers' destruction."

"I see." Mask oF Ice held out his staff and filled her with chaotic energy, bringing the statue bursting to life.

Megasaur was a feminine humanoid Venusaur, wearing a leafy dress. She had Meganium flowers around her chest and neck and carried a large flower-shaped cannon in her hands. A thorny crown sat atop her head, Meganium antennae sticking out the top.

"Mask of Ice..." Setting her cannon down, Megasaur gave a grateful curtsy. "Have you brought me to life so that I may find my royal court?"

"I don't care about your court." Mask of Ice told her. "I care about what you can do to get me the Rangers' Eon Crystals."

"Oh...well in that case, I can control all plants." Megasaur explained. "And make them secrete a mist that allows me to control people as well."

"With her powers, she will be able to take control of one of the Rangers, preferably Red or Green." Ditgle said. "Then, it will be a simple matter to turn them against each other."

"I see." Mask of Ice nodded. "Excellent. Xactowl?"

"Yes, sir?" Mask of Ice looked to him as he stepped forward.

"You go with her and help her against the Rangers." he ordered.

"Sir?" Xactowl looked at him in confusion. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

"There are seven of them now." Mask of Ice said. "And they have all become more powerful. They are ready to face you." He nodded. "Just be careful they do not destroy you. I may still have need of you. Retreat if you think it's likely."

"As you command." Xactowl bowed. "Megasaur, let's move!"

"Right with you." she agreed, the two frosting over and vanishing. Mask of Ice let out a deep sigh.

"Something wrong, sir?" Ditgle asked.

"No." Mask of Ice shook his head. "Nothing much. Just growing weary of this war." Turning, he marched away as Ditgle shrugged in disinterest and walked the other direction.

* * *

_Richard's house, Azalea Town..._

"What is it, Phil?" Victoria asked his he led her to the living room. Gesturing to the couch, he took a seat in a recliner.

"I wanted to talk to you, about what's going on here." he said. Victoria took the indicated seat and looked at him questioningly. "About what you're doing here."

"Phil, I don't have anywhere else to go." Victoria reminded him. "Most of the Remnants were captured at the base, the rest killed at the dig site. I'm just..."

"So you want to just stay here?" Phillip raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know!" Victoria sighed. "For so long, I was mad at Richie for abandoning me, but, now that I know the truth, I just...I'd like the chance to reconnect with him, you know?"

"And then what?" Phillip asked.

"I genuinely have no idea." Victoria shook her head. "The Remnants, they were supposed to be a force for good, but...Terror took so many under his influence, and we seemed to attract a bad sort of crowd to begin with. I think most of them forgot that at the end the day, we were supposed to be helping the downtrodden." She looked at Phil staring at her. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"I'd like to." Phil folded his arms. "But you can't deny your actions make it...hard. First you terrorize an orphanage, almost burn it down..." Victoria looked down at her feet in shame. "And then you threaten to blow up my town. How am I supposed to take that?"

"None of it was supposed to be like that." Victoria said quietly. Phillip sighed.

"Would you have done it?" Victoria looked up to him in confusion. "If Rich had refused to come with you, would have have actually flipped the switch?"

"...I don't know." Victoria admitted. "I was still in kind of a dark place. I'd like to tell you no, that I wouldn't have...but I can't say for certain."

"Well, I appreciate your honesty, at least." Phillip stood and walked to the window, staring out it at nothing in particular.

"I was still blinded by the hurt I'd felt all those years..." Victoria went on. "I wasn't thinking clearly. Who's to say what I could've done?"

"You hurt him too, you know." Phillip glanced back at her. "And I'm not talking about your Machamp breaking his ribs." Victoria cringed at the reminder. "When he saw you like that, with the Remnants, it was...it brought out a side of him I'd never seen before. Still as strong as I know him, but at the same time, vulnerable, damaged in some way."

"And you don't want to see him like that again." Victoria nodded.

"Right." Phillip agreed. "When I see him hurting, it hurts me. I want to help him, but in a situation like that, I don't know what I can do to make him feel better. And that scares me."

"You're a good friend to him, Phil." Victoria rose and walked up to stand behind him.

"So were you, once." Phillip said. "He wouldn't have the opinion of you that he does otherwise. I just need to know..." Phillip turned to face her. "That you won't cause him any more pain."

Victoria stared at him in silence before finally offering a small, regretful smile.

"If I can find any way to avoid it, I will." she nodded. "That's the last thing I would want." As Phillip nodded, Victoria chuckled. "He's quite the guy, isn't he?"

"Yeah." Phillip agreed. "That he is."

On Victoria's waist, one of her Pokéballs started to shake. Looking down, Victoria drew it and glanced inside.

"Okay, okay." She stepped forward and Phillip moved aside as she opened the window, holding the ball outside and releasing her shiny Gyarados.

The Gyarados looked down at Phillip and narrowed her eyes. Leaning down, she growled and gave a breathy snort into his face. Scrunching his nose at the fishy scent, Phillip nonetheless smiled.

"Sorry about zapping you before." he told her. "You and your trainer didn't give me much choice at the time."

"You didn't give us much choice either." Victoria told him. "But we're cool now, Gyarados. Play nice." Gyrados gave them a toothy, mischievious grin before turning and sliding further out into the yard.

"I don't think she really likes me." Phillip said. "Call me crazy." Victoria laughed.

"She'll come around." she assured him. "I mean, I'm still trying to piece you together and figure out what I think of you too."

"And I you." Phillip said as he turned to face her, leaning against the windowsill. "What's the score so far?"

"Well, you remind me of Richie in a lot of ways." she told him. "But a bit more in control of yourself." Phillip smiled knowingly. "And of course, it's only natural I be a little jealous. I mean, you've taken over my old spot as his best friend."

"Maybe we could both hold that spot." Phillip suggested. "Two best friends?"

"That's literally not possible." Victoria pointed out.

"Not with that attitude." Phillip told her, earning a laugh. "But seriously though, don't think of it like that. I haven't taken your spot. I've just joined you in it." He looked down and Victoria followed his gaze to her bracelet. "That you both still wear that is proof you never truly moved on."

"Yeah...I suppose it is." Victoria agreed.

Phillip watched her Gyarados move around the yard, checking the area out. He noticed that she kept glancing back to look at Victoria and him, recalling something that Sally had said.

"Sally said Gyarados called you her protector." he said. Victoria looked up at him from messing with her bracelet. "What did she mean by that?"

"She called me that?" Victoria laughed. "That's sweet of her. I won't be able to let her live that one down."

"I'm guessing you met her when you guys set up your base." Phillip deduced. "Morty said she's lived in that lake for quite some time."

"Yeah. She was there when we got there. When we started constructing our base, she attacked." Victoria frowned. "Gyarados are terrifying when they're angry, but I never understood why she was so ticked off." She sighed. "Until..."

"Until?" Phillip asked.

"Until we started putting in the docks." she said. "I dove down to help with the supports, and we found eggs, deep under the water."

"Ah." Phillip nodded. "That explains why she was so protective."

"Right." Victoria agreed. "Terror wanted to sell them. He thought they'd have the same genes that gave her the red color, or even if they didn't, we could tell people they did. He and some of the Grunts managed to subdue her and started collecting them." Victoria shook her head. "I couldn't go through with that." She tapped on the windowsill absentmindedly as she watched Gyarados. "I saw the look in her eyes, saw them shift from rage to misery...I couldn't bring myself to take her eggs from her. So, I demanded they return the eggs and let her go."

"And Terror did?" Phillip asked.

"He didn't want to, at first." she admitted. "Even sent out his Parasect to try and fight me." She laughed. "Arcanine took it down the instant it was out of the ball. After that, Terror decided to give in and let me do what I wanted with it. And so, we put the eggs back, released her into the water. She's hung around me ever since she saw me do that." Victoria smiled. "Her children hatched and soon swam off to find their own place, and now, she's with me."

As Phillip was thinking about the story, Richard came running into the room.

"There you are! Phil, trouble. We gotta go." he said. Phillip nodded and ran after him as they headed for the door.

"Good luck out there, you two!" Victoria called. Richard glanced back and grinned. Phillip too offered her a smile.

"We'll see you when we get back!" Richard called as they ducked through the door, leaving her alone with her Pokémon.

* * *

_Soon, across town..._

"Okay, prospects, listen up!" Megasaur called as she marched between lines of people. "We are now considering candidates for the role of Royal Jester."

"I thought Mask of Ice told you he didn't care about this stuff?" Xactowl asked.

"I can destroy the Rangers and build my royal court at the same time." Megasaur said. Around the area, various flowers and other planets emitted puffs of red mist at anyone who came near. As soon as they breathed it in, they found themselves walking over to join the crowd.

"What is this?" one man in the crowd demanded. "Let us go!"

"It hurts!" Another girl called. "Make it stop!"

"Not until we're finished." Megasaur clapped and her antennae glowed. "Now, dance for me! Entertain me!"

Xactowl watched in annoyance as the collected crowd began to do a number of awkward and out of date dance steps. Megasaur sighed and shook her head.

"No no no, like this!" She turned to look at the Cryoclopes with them. "You!" Pointing to one, he stepped forward. "Give me some music!"

Holding out his his hands, the minion formed an ice flute and brought it to its mouth, playing a fast but beautiful tune.

"That is NOT how ice works." Xactowl grumbled, folding his wings. Megasaur began a smooth, elegant twirling dance, making the advisor roll his eyes further.

The Rangers came running up in their civilian identities, Sam and David among them. The two had been staying in town with David's family while the Professor tried to figure out just where their next quest would take them.

"What the...?" Emma looked at the dancing crowd. "What is this freakshow?"

"I don't know." Richard told her. "But we better put a stop to it."

"Mmm." The group glanced at Sam, who was doing his own dance steps to the music. Catching sight of them watching him, he shrugged. "What? It's a good beat."

"Stop admiring us and get to morphing." Xactowl snapped as he turned to face them. "Cuz you've got two of us to beat today."

"Perfect." Sally groaned. "Now we have to fight him too."

"Then we better get to work." Richard drew his Morpher. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Most of the others agreed. Richard looked to Sam. "Sam!"

"Yeah, yeah." Stopping his dancing, he drew his Morpher. "Don't get hot under the collar. I'm with ya."

"Bring on the power of Eon!" The seven of them called, pressing their Morphers' buttons and pressing them to their chests. Glowing lines in their respective colors spread across their bodies as their Eon Spirits flew up and formed the appropriate elements, launching them down to form their Ranger Suits. Circling around, the Eon Spirits became helmets to finish their transformation.

"Interesting..." Megasaur stepped up beside Xactowl. "What do we have here?"

"Wait, don't ask th..." Xactowl started to call.

"Glad you asked! Psychic Power! Pink Eon Ranger!" Sally called as she took a pose.

"Electric Power! Yellow Eon Ranger!" Emma joined her.

"Water Power! Blue Eon Ranger!" Phillip was third to call.

"Dark Power! Black Eon Ranger!" Matt added.

"Fire Power! Red Eon Ranger!" Richard exclaimed.

"Grass Power! Green Eon Ranger!" Sam joined the call.

"Ice Power! White Eon Ranger!" David finished.

"Harnessing the ancient crystals, we defend the world." Richard declared. "Poké Rangers!"

"Eon Force!" The team called together as an explosion appeared behind them.

Lowering his wing from his face, Xactowl sighed.

"Are you finished?" he asked.

"Not by a long shot." Sally told him, summoning her Psycho Cutter. The other Rangers followed her example and summoned their weapons to hand.

"Hmm. You could be interesting knights..." Megasaur mused. "Let's see what you can do!" Drawing her flower cannon, she charged forward, the Cryoclopes following behind her. Xactowl shook his head in disappointment and followed after.

Holding out his wing, Xactowl pointed it at Emma, but Sally leaped above the minions and used her telekinesis to keep herself up as she moved through the air, coming down with a sword swing to his wing. Xactowl pulled it back in annoyance and turned to her as she drew her blade back.

"You and me, Xactowl." she challenged.

"Heh. You think your powers can match mine?" Xactowl held out both wings and floated into the air. Glaring, Sally rose up as well.

"I've been practicing." she told him. "And you're going down."

"We shall see, child!" Xactowl said as he readied for battle.

Emma slid across the ground, passing under a Cryoclops' swinging ice sword and holding her Discharger up. Channeling electricity into it, lightning blasted out and sent golems flying. Rising, she spun and smacked a Cryoclopes aside with the shield. Another formed an ice spear and jabbed at her, but the Yellow Ranger twisted aside and grabbed its handle, pulling its wielder closer where she could press her fingers to its chest and blast it apart.

Leaping into the air, a blast of water propelled Phillip's swing of his Aqua Jetters, busting through a Cryoclops' sword and slicing it down. Spinning, he ducked under a swinging ice axe and stabbed one of the sai into the wielder's leg, firing to flip it off its feet. Flipping the Aqua Jatters around, he fired shots of water from their hilts to take down the Cryoclopes around him, shattering apart as the pressurized blasts broke through them.

Matt fell behind the Rangers as they charged and used their shadows to transport himself into the middle of the minions, rising from a Cryoclops' shadow and slashing several down with his Night Slashers before they realized he was there. One formed an ice cannon and fired, the Black Ranger slicing the cannonball apart before sliding across the ground and taking out several golems' legs, leaving a shadowy trail. Seeing a line of them forming thick ice shields, he leaped into the air and formed another shadow slash there, flipping and coming down on the previous one. Traveling through it, he shot out of the new slash, using the extra momentum to cleave through the shields and cut the line of Cryoclopes down.

Richard fired shots from his Fire Blaster as he ran at the group, blasting several down. One formed an ice club and charged him, the Red Ranger blocking its swing with his blaster. Shattering its leg with a kick, he spun past it and pressed the Fire Blaster's barrel to its back, firing to take it down. Spinning, he watched a line of Cryoclopes form ice spears and hurl them through the air towards him. Aiming up, he charged fire into his weapon and launched an explosive shot to blow them apart before lowering his aim and firing a similar shot at the spears' throwers to take them down.

David aimed his Icicle Spear and fired a beam of ice in front of the Cryoclopes as they came at him, the group of minion sliding and struggling to maintain their balance. Charging forward, he slid on his knees across the patch of ice with his spear held out to both sides, sweeping their legs and making them shatter as they hit the ground. Rising at the other side, he blocked an ice sword and ducked under another swing, stabbing up and spearing the golem's head off its shoulders. Spinning around, he flung out his spear and the head flew off and slammed into another Cryoclops' face.

Sam aimed his Seed Bomber and fired, Megasaur blocking the shots with her cannon. Leaping forward, she swung the weapon towards his feet and the Green Ranger leaped over her head, landing on his feet on her other side.

"Just who are you supposed to be anyway?" Sam asked.

"I am Megasaur, Queen of the Flora." She told him. "And your destroyer!" Sam groaned.

"Really!? One letter!" Megasaur stared at him in confusion. "Just add an 'A' to the end of your name. Megasaura, Queen of the Flora? It would've rhymed so well!" Megasaur let out a small chuckle.

"Amusing." She gasped in realization. "You actually made me laugh? That settles it! You have to be my jester!"

"Yeah, no chance." Sam dodged aside as she fired shots from her flower cannon, responding with shots from his own mini-cannon that Megasaur likewise avoided. Halting, Sam held out his arms. "Leaf Vine Trap!"

Flying out his crystal, Leaf surrounded Megasaur in a tangle of vines. Charging up his Seed Bomber until it glowed green. Sam fired a supercharged shot that blasted the Chaos Beast as Leaf returned to his crystal.

"Get wrecked, ya pansy." Sam told her as she struggled to rise. Smirking, she pulled out a seed.

"Come and get me, Green Ranger!" Slamming it to the ground at her feet, a flower platform appeared under her and rose up on a thick stalk underneath.

"You got it!" Firing his Seed Bomber down, Sam held out a hand and the seeds left at his feet quickly grew into sizable vines, weaving into a platform and carrying him up. As she watched him pursue her, Megasaur giggled to herself.

'Perfect.' Holding up a hand, she snapped her fingers and the vines under the Green Ranger began to wave back and forth, emitting red mist the entire time.

"Whoa!" Sam struggled to maintain his balance and managed to leap off and land on the giant flower Megasaur stood on. "What was that?"

"Nothing much, my dear jester. Just a little present!" Her antannae glowed and pain quickly spread throughout Sam's body. Letting out a scream, he fell to his knees as he struggled to resist. It felt like something was growing inside him, extending throughout his body.

Nearby, Sally swung her blade, glowing with psychic power as Xactowl matched it with a swing of his similarly glowing wing. The two attacks clashed and pushed against each other as the two floated midair, struggling to overcome each other.

"Well..." Xactowl grunted as he pushed against her. "You've certainly improved."

"You don't know the half of it!" Sally let up and flipped over his head, his attack sailing harmlessly past. Pulling her feet back, she slammed both of them down into Xactowl's back, unleashing a telekinetic pulse on impact that sent him tumbling through the air. As he caught himself just before hitting the ground, Sally came down with a glowing psychokinetic slash to his back, sending sparks flying as he fell forward and landed facedown.

"Well what do you know? I actually felt that one." Xactowl rose and brushed himself off before turning to face Sally as she landed. "But you're still a long ways off from destroying me."

"We'll see about that." Sally told him as she drew back her blade again.

Her attention was drawn by Sam's scream up above. Looking up, she quickly caught sight of him struggling against something she couldn't see.

"Eyes on the fight, Ranger!" Xactowl's wing sparked with red energy. "Chaos Wing!"

"Whoa!" Leaping, Sally telekinetically propelled herself up and over the attack as it exploded behind her. Swinging her sword, she sent a telekinetic slice to cut through the flower platform's stem, making it topple.

Sam and Megasaur both rolled off as it crashed to the ground, the Chaos Beast rising. Reaching up with a wing, Xactowl use his powers to yank Sally downward and slam her to the ground.

"Trying to help your friend, Pink Ranger?" Xactowl chuckled. "I don't think so."

'Esper, get somebody else to help him!' Sally thought. Her Eon Spirit quickly agreed and used his connection to send a message to his siblings warning them what was happening.

As Megasaur stepped forward over Sam, Matt leaped out of the Green Ranger's shadow and slashed her with his claws, sending her stumbling back. Growling, she glared at him.

"No dark knights in the court!" She snapped, swinging her cannon out. Matt dodged aside, but her foot swung up and connected to knock him back. Ducking lower, she swept his feet with her cannon, rising as he fell and kicking him away. Aiming, her cannon charged up and fired, striking the Black Ranger and demorphing him as he fell back.

Laughing, Megasaur marched forward, aiming at him. Before she could fire, Matt grabbed a Pokéball off his waist.

"Grimes, Sludge Bomb!" Appearing in a flash of light, his Muk launched a ball of slime that exploded against her, coating her in purple goo. Stumbling back, Megasaur shrieked.

"What is that noxious thing!?" she screamed as she tried to shake slime off of her.

"Muk!" Grimes called in protest. Megasaur looked to the Green Ranger as he rose and her antennae glowed, but nothing seemed to happen. Aiming his Seed Bomber, he fired and blasted her back.

"Xactowl!" she yelled as she rose. Dodging past Sally's attempt to slash him, Xactowl swung a wing into her back and flung her away before turning to face her. "It is far past time we made our exit!"

"Fine." Leaping over, he landed beside her as the Rangers regrouped. "Another day, Rangers." Frosting over, the two of them vanished along with the remaining Cryoclopes, leaving the Rangers alone.

* * *

_Later, at the Vanishing Shrine..._

"That was brutal." Sam groaned as he stumbled in the door. The other Rangers followed behind him. The group of them made their way to a room filled with chairs and couches, clearly made to be a space to relax, and the Green Ranger quickly collapsed into a seat.

"What happened out there?" Sally asked in concern.

"I think she poisoned me or something." Sam winced. "I breathed in some mist and I just...ache all over." Celebi floated over to join them and Emma glanced at him.

"What is it?" she asked. The Legendary frowned.

'We'll have to run some tests.' he said. 'But we'll figure it out.'

"What do you mean figure it out?" Richard asked with a raised brow. Celebi looked to him with a more worried expression than the Rangers had ever seen.

'Richard, I've never seen that monster before.' Celebi told him. 'When I've gone to the future, it...she doesn't exist there. I have no idea what we're looking at here.'

"For real?" Phillip asked in surprise.

"He's serious." Hypnotica nodded agreement. "Things have changed. This isn't the first difference he's noticed."

'The future has become uncertain...' Celebi rubbed his head in annoyance. 'I'm not too worried, yet, but...'

"Please don't lie to us." Matt frowned. "I hear it in your voice. You're hugely concerned."

'...okay, fine.' Celebi sighed. 'I don't like this, any of it. There was a time I could promise you everything would work out. Now...' He shook his head. 'I don't know. All we can do is keep working towards it and hope destiny is on our side.'

"First things first..." David said. "We figure out what's wrong with Sam."

'Right.' Celebi agreed. 'Hypnotica?'

The mutant quickly located a collection of medical supplies, searching through them and muttering to herself.

"I'm going to need a blood sample." she said as she turned towards Sam. The Green Ranger shrugged.

"Whatever you needle." he told her, holding out his arm. David couldn't help but smile at seeing him trying to keep his spirits up despite the pain.

While she was taking the sample, Matt's phone began to ring in his pocket. Drawing it out, he answered and listened for several moments.

"Okay, yeah. We'll be right there, Alicia." Hanging up, he looked to Sally. "New arrival just showed up, no warning. We'd better get back to the ranch."

"Alright then." Sally looked back to Sam and frowned. "Keep us updated, alright?" The other Rangers nodded and the two of them set off to see what new Pokémon had been sent to them this time.

* * *

_A few days later at the Underwood Ranch..._

Sally was carrying a bag of Pokémon Food over her shoulder when she noticed Sam walking by on the road, his hands in his pockets.

"Hey." Sally called out, walking to the fence. Sam turned to look her way before walking over to join her. "You doing okay?"

"About the same." Sam shrugged. "I still have this painful discomfort constantly."

"You're not the only one." Sally sighed. "We have to find a way to stop this."

All the people that had been controlled by Megasaur were currently hospitalized, reporting the same thing that Sam had. Medical experts were baffled, but so far no tests had found a way to cure it.

"Yeah..." Sam growled. "Just wait until I get my hands on that plant-growing wannabe royal."

"She'll show herself at some point." Sally agreed. So far, there had been no sign of her returning. "But maybe you should leave her to the rest of us." Sally frowned. "Speaking of which, where's David? I don't see you without him very often."

"He had something he wanted to do at the Shrine." Sam said. "And right now, I just...don't want to go there."

"Rich still on you?" Sally asked in understanding. The Red Ranger had been trying to train Sam and David's fighting skills further since they joined. He had only become more insistent on it after the encounter with Megasaur, so that when they fought her again, they'd be ready.

"Yeah, he is." Sam shook his head. "Man, if I have to hear him say 'no pain, no gain' one more time, I'm gonna lose my mind." Sally couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, he can be tough sometimes, I know." she agreed. "But he's a great guy. He's just trying to make you guys better Rangers."

"I'd be okay with it if it wasn't for this damn pain." Sam told her. "How much worse do you think hard practice makes it? I just want to cut it out entirely until we fix it." He shook his head in annoyance. "I know he's our leader and I know he's your friend, but I swear, sometimes he's such a..."

"There you are!" Sam cringed as Richard walked up to them. Turning to the Green Ranger, he narrowed his eyes. "I'm a what?"

"Nothing." Sam muttered.

"You're supposed to be at the Shrine, right now." Richard folded his arms.

"Lay off me, alright?" Sam growled. "I told you I wasn't coming, it means I'm not coming."

"You can't duck out of training now, when it matters most." Richard protested. "I know you're new to this, but this is the new normal. We have to be ready for the next fight."

"New to this?" Sam spun to face him. "What does that have to do with it? Look, I'll get back to training with you when we get rid of Megasaur. I'm guessing from what I've heard that doing that will fix me."

"And if it doesn't?" Richard asked. "Or what if you're not able to defeat her because of slacking now? A real Ranger wouldn't back down."

Stepping forward, Sam stood face-to-face with him and glared.

"You saying I'm not a real Ranger?" he demanded.

"Not if you let one defeat rule you." Richard told him.

"You know what, YOU try and keep training while it feels like your insides are being crushed!" Sam snapped. "How about that? Then maybe you'll have room to talk, you arrogant piece of..."

"Guys!" Sally tried to break in. "Can we not do this?"

"You think I don't know it's hard?" Richard demanded. "Of course it is! And how much harder do you think it's gonna be if you have to fight like this? You'd better prepare!"

"I'll be fine!" Sam told him. "You're pushing it too far."

"And you're not pushing it far enough." Richard told him. "As usual, you just want the easy way out. For a Ranger to cower away from struggle like that...frankly, it's disgraceful."

"Rich!" Sally protested.

"Why you..." Sam snarled. "I've had it with you thinking you're better than me!" As he spoke, his arm pulled back and he punched Richard across the jaw, catching him off-guard and knocking him on his rear. Blinking, Sam looked at his still-clenched fist in confusion. "Huh?"

"You wanna go!?" Richard snapped as he leaped up. "Then let's do it!" Diving forward, he tackled Sam backwards.

Sally watched, speechless, as the two scuffled, falling to the ground and grappling with each other. Shaking herself out of her shock, she held out two hands in front of her.

"Enough!" Sally yelled, throwing her hands apart and telekinetically forcing the two away from each other. "You two need to get ahold of yourselves!"

"He started it." Sam told her.

"Oh yeah, real mature." Richard countered. "Maybe we should call you a junior Ranger?"

"Shut up!" Sam snapped. "Who the hell made a hothead like you the leader?"

"And stop making those damn puns!" Richard told him. "Nobody finds it funny!"

"That wasn't meant to be one, you stupid..." Sam started.

"I said ENOUGH!" Both of them widened their eyes in surprise as they found themselves unable to talk, Sally holding their jaws shut with her powers. "I want both of you to chill out right now." She looked to Richard. "Rich, David's waiting at the Shrine to train. Why don't you go work with him?" When he nodded, Sally let him go.

"Fine, if you say so, Sally." Richard gave Sam a last glare. "I'll go work with somebody who actually cares to."

The Red Ranger stomped away and Sally released Sam once he was out of sight. Frowning in frustation, Sam continued to examine his hand.

"We can't afford to fight amongst ourselves." Sally told him. "Rich is stubborn, but so are you. It's something you guys will have to work past."

"I know, I know." Sam looked up to her. "But I didn't do that."

"What?" Sally asked in confusion.

"What I said. I didn't throw a punch." He held up his hand. "There was a flare of extra pain in this arm and then it just...struck. It was like something was forcing it to do that."

"...that doesn't bode well." Sally sighed.

"You believe me?" Sam looked to her. "No questions asked?"

"Of course I do." Sally nodded. "And no, I'm not reading your mind either. I don't need to. And I promise you, if you had spoke up about that and told Rich, he would've believed it too."

"Would he though?" Sam raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Forgive me if I have a hard time believing that." Sighing, he shook his head. "Face it. I don't fit well with the rest of you guys. I'm just...not the typical Ranger, I guess."

Sally stared at him until he finally looked back at her before tilting her head.

"Come with me." she said. "I want to show you something."

Sally led him to the barn, still carrying the Pokémon food with her. Out front sat a variety of dishes that she quickly filled and set up. Turning, she whistled as loud as she could.

"Come and get it!" she called. Grabbing Sam's arm, she lead him away, saying that some of the Pokémon were shy with humans too close. The two stopped where they could still look back and watch what was happening.

A variety of Pokémon came running up, most all of the normal residents of the ranch. A few, like Onix, had different meals that they took seperately, in his case because he was just too big, but the majority of them gathered to eat.

Sam wrinkled his nose at a noxious smell. It was fairly faint, but noticable even at this distance.

"What is that?" he asked in surprise. Sally pointed to a Gloom at the edge of the group, slowly approaching a bowl.

"Our newest arrival here." Sally told him. "She got dropped a few days ago. Apparently her trainer had her as an Oddish, but when she evolved into Gloom...I suppose her scent was too much for them to handle."

"I could see that." Sam nodded, holding his nose. "Still an awful thing to do, but I could see why."

"Yeah." Sally folded her arms. "See how she's shying away?" Indeed, the Gloom was very reluctant to approach the group, hanging back and waiting as they ate. "She knows about her scent. She knows others don't like it. It makes her nervous about being around them, which actually makes the odor stronger. She's well aware that she just doesn't quite fit in."

"Are you trying to say she's like me?" Sam narrowed his eyes. "I got say, Salola, I don't appreciate the comparison."

"Well, it's true." Sally turned and went on before he could protest. "You both aren't quite like the others around you and you're both aware of it. It makes you somewhat reluctant to get close. You know, like how you blew off talking to the others that day, in the park?"

"That was...I was just busy!" Sam objected.

"Right, of course you were." Sally's tone made it clear she didn't buy it for a second. "But look at that." Sally pointed and Sam looked as one of the other Pokémon separated from the group.

A Meowth ran up to Gloom and circled behind her, pushing her forward until she was in front of a bowl. The other Pokémon glanced over briefly just to see what was happening, but quickly went back to eating.

"The Meowth has every reason to not want her around. You know their noses are LEAGUES more sensitive than ours." Sally told him. "And yeah, when she first showed up, he didn't want anything to do with her, and got mad whenever she came close. But now, just a few days later...they've figured out how to not only coexist, but become friends."

"So, what's your point?" Sam asked.

"My point is that you can do the same." Sally explained. "Things will work out, Sam. Heck, you've already got me as a friend, and I can guarantee the others are quickly coming around too. Even Rich. All you have to do..." Sally held out her hand. "Is accept the offer."

Sam stared at the offered hand for a moment before reaching his own out and taking it.

"Okay." He sighed. "Okay, I'll give it a try."

"That's the spirit." Sally grinned. "And try not to worry too much about Megasaur, okay? We'll figure her out, sooner or later."

"Oh, I don't know about that, princess." Sally and Sam both spun as Megasaur approached them, smiling evilly. "That will be rather difficult to do once you're destroyed, will it not?"

* * *

_At the Vanishing Shrine..._

Richard threw open the door and stomped inside, marching straight past David, who sat waiting not far from the entrance.

"You, downstairs." the Red Ranger said without breaking stride.

"Yeah, nice to see you too." David rolled his eyes and rose to follow him. The lower level of the shrine was home to an expansive collection of training areas, designed to fit the Rangers' individual and team needs. It seemed to expand on its own, new sections appearing after Sam and David had joined the team that took advantage of their unique abilities.

Richard ignored all of that, making his way to the ring in the center. Jumping over the ropes, he waited for David to follow him.

"You ready to spar?" Richard asked.

"You do look like you need to blow off some steam." David agreed. Holding up his fists, icy mist rose from them as he stood ready. "I suppose I could oblige."

"Glad one of you can." Richard took a similar fighting stance as the two approached each other.

Richard swung his fist and David raised an arm, deflecting the blow to the side. Spinning, his foot sweeped out and almost knocked Richard's legs out from under him, the Red Ranger just managing to leap back out of the way in time.

"You seem off your game." David noted.

"Quiet." Richard growled.

David kicked towards Richard's midsection, the Red Ranger catching and holding his foot. Pushing off with his other foot, he swung his other leg up and managed to catch Richard across the face, sending him staggering.

"Listen, I wanted to talk to you about Sam." David said. That earned an angered glare. "It's clear you two don't get along."

"You think?" Richard charged back into battle, David avoiding his blows by keeping back out of range. "He's a selfish..." David ducked aside as Richard's fist narrowly passed by his cheek. He could feel heat emanating from it as it passed. "...lazy..." David jumped back from a high kick "...deceptive jackass who doesn't have the dedication it takes to be a Ranger!"

As he said the final word, Richard thrust out a punch and a ball of flame burst free. David raised his hands and stopped it with an ice blast. Richard cringed at almost scorching his teammate.

"Sorry. I guess I got a bit worked up." he apologized.

"No, it's good." David held out both of his hands together. "Let it all out." From them, a beam of icy cold blasted forward. Eyes widening, Richard brought his own hands up and matched it with a powerful stream of flame.

"I still don't know why you hang out with him." Richard said as their elemental blasts pushed against each other. "You seem like a great guy. A bit distant at times, but overall..."

"I know. That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Sweat glistened on David's brow as Richard's fire blast started to push closer to him. "I wanted to tell you a story."

"About what?" Richard's attack finally won out and David dove aside before he could be engulfed in the flames. "You okay?" Rising, David examined his singed white suit and nodded.

"Yeah. I've been through worse." Stepping to the edge of the ring, he leaned against the ropes. "Tell me Rich, can you imagine what it's like to suddenly be faced with a world of silence?"

"No." Richard listened with a curious interest, some of his anger seeming to have abated. David was right; letting loose in a spar really had been good for getting it out.

"It's a nightmare." David told him. "When I lost my hearing, it was...it was like my whole world was upturned, you know? I didn't know what the future would hold. Heck, I was just a kid; I didn't know how to cope with that kind of thing." Sighing, he shook his head. "One of my greatest worries was that my friends would abandon me because of my disability."

"Did they?" Richard asked.

"I didn't think so." David said. "But I was still worried about it. So, as my parents taught me sign language, I started making new friends. A lot of them. Sam was just one of many, but we started to grow closer when he offered to teach me to read lips."

"Huh." Richard smiled slightly. "I didn't know he was the one who taught you that."

"Yeah. Thing is, he insisted, and I mean INSISTED, that we keep it totally secret." David folded his arms. "I didn't understand why, but I went with it. Nobody knew I was learning to tell what people were saying without any signing. Before long, I could tell every word that my...friends were saying. And then I understood."

"Understood what?" Richard asked.

"Why Sam wanted it kept secret." David frowned. "As it turns out, most of my so-called new friends, and even some of my old, were only hanging around me because they thought they could get something out of it. I was just the rich deaf kid to them, but the 'rich' part is what they cared about more than anything. They'd brazenly just talk about it in front of me, even make jokes at my expense. They'd always told me I wouldn't get the joke when I asked what was so funny, but now I could see the real reason they wouldn't tell me."

"They sound awful." Richard frowned. "But yeah, doesn't surprise me. People can be like that."

"Sam, he just wanted me to see for myself what their true colors were." David smiled. "Needless to say, I didn't let them stick around for very long. But Sam...he's been my best friend ever since."

Stepping away from the ropes, he approached Richard until they were standing face to face.

"You call him selfish, but he's never sought anything from me but companionship." David told him. "You call him lazy, but the hours on hours he spent teaching me say otherwise. And you'd see him as deceptive, but I've watched him undo the deceptions of others." He reached out and put a hand on Richard's shoulder. "I know you two have your differences, and I know that he can come across wrong sometimes. He's no less flawed than any of us, and he has a...shall we say, prankster side that often comes across the wrong way. Things like that Pokémon battle with you? He would've called you the winner anyway."

"If you say so..." Richard frowned.

"I do." David nodded. "And I'll tell you this as well. The moment he realized he was a Poké Ranger is the happiest I have ever seen Sam. If there is one thing he isn't, I promise you, it's undedicated to being a Ranger. Give him a chance. You might be surprised."

"...maybe you're right." Richard sighed. "Maybe I have been a little harsh on him. I'll try to keep a more open mind around him in the future."

"I'm glad to hear it." David smiled. "I think you two could easily become good friends, if you're just willing to try."

"There you guys are!" Hypnotica ran into the room, carrying several sheets of paper. "We've got trouble!"

"What's up?" Richard asked.

"That Chaos Beast is back, fighting Sally, Matt, and Sam at the Ranch. They need backup, and Phil and Emma are stuck dealing with a batch of Cryoclopes across town." she told them. "And also, I've found something." She held up the papers. "Miniscule tracers of plant matter in Sam's blood. Chlorophyll, fibers, stuff like that. I think...something might be growing inside him."

"Sounds painful." David nodded to Rich. "Let's get out there!"

"That's my line." Richard laughed, the two running up and out of the shrine and towards the Underwood Ranch.

* * *

_At the Underwood Ranch..._

Sally and Sam both drew their Morphers and raised them up.

"Bring on the power of Eon!" Quickly morphing, the drew their weapons and assumed combat-ready stances as Megasaur shook her head.

"Really, dears? You don't even realize the predicament you're in." Raising a hand, she snapped her fingers. All across the ranch, the grass began to emit a red mist. The Pokémon looked around nervously as it surrounded them. Sally quickly waved a hand and forced it away, but not fast enough to avoid inhaling some.

"What's going on?" Matt appeared out of Sally's shadow, already morphed. Megasaur grinned.

"Ah, more to join the fray." she laughed. Sally and Matt were both twitching slightly as they stood, feeling the same feeling that Sam had described spreading through them. Megasaur held out her hands. "Now, kneel before your queen."

"You're nuts." Matt growled.

"We'd never kneel to somebody like you." Sally agreed. Megasaur's eyes narrowed.

"I said..." Her antennae glowed. "KNEEL." All three Rangers yelped as something inside them yanked downward, forcing them to their knees. She nodded in satisfaction. "That's better."

"What's happening?" Matt gasped as he struggled to rise, but he couldn't make himself get up. "She's even controlling me? That shouldn't be possible!"

"Anything is possible, dear." Megasaur's antennae glowed again and the three were yanked to their feet. "You're immune to telepathy, but my children live inside your body, not your mind. And they will move you however I desire. Fox example..." Another glow and Sam walked forward, turning and raising his Seed Bomber to aim at the other two. "I can make you do this."

"Guys...move." Sam gasped, feeling his finger trying to close on the trigger.

"Can't." Sally told him. "She's not letting us."

"That's correct." Megasaur stepped up beside the Green Ranger. "Now, you may be a simple jester in my court, but I expect high things from everyone. Such as destroying these bothersome Rangers."

Sam grit his teeth and tried his hardest to resist, but his finger was slowly closing against his will. The barrel of his weapon started to glow as it charged up.

His eyes darted left and right, mind racing as he tried to figure out some possible way to stop himself. His gaze reached the group of Pokémon that had been feeding and he frowned. Despite having been covered in the mist, they didn't seem like they were in pain. He didn't think she was trying to make them do anything, but still, he thought they'd at least show some sign of the pain he was feeling.

Blinking, he remembered Matt releasing his Muk the last time they had fought her, how she had seemed unable to control him once he came into the picture. Glancing to the side, he watched her antennae glow brighter, the force pushing him to move increasing in response. She had said her children were inside their bodies...so maybe...

Megasaur frowned as Sam chuckled.

"What is so funny?" she asked. Sam's finger moved away from the trigger, not without struggle. "What are you doing?"

"You made one mistake." he told her. "You shouldn't have put your plants in the guy who can control them."

Reaching inside himself with his powers, he forced the strands making his body follow her orders to move with him, allowing him to spin around and raise a foot to drive a kick into her chest.

"How dare you!?" Megasaur snarled as she staggered back. Raising his Seed Bomber, Sam fired and blasted her.

"Sally, get Gloom! Matt, get Muk out!" Sam yelled. "They can save us! I'll keep Megasaur busy."

"You are dismissed from service, jester!" Megasaur snapped, summoning her flower cannon. "And nobody leaves my service alive!"

Aiming, she fired and Sam felt the plant in him trying to make him stay in place. He made it move him aside instead, allowing him to dodge out of the way. Springing off the ground, he flipped in midair and landed a downward kick to her face.

Every move increased the agony coursing through him. Making her 'children' move against her will seemed to only increase the pain they delivered to his body. But he couldn't stop. He was the one who could control these damn things. He had to keep fighting.

Megasaur swung her cannon and he wasn't able to make himself dodge back quite far enough. The blow glanced off his helmet, making him stumble dizzily. Ducking lower, she swept his legs and rose as he hit the ground, pointing the cannon down at him it charged up.

"A valiant effort, jester." she laughed. "But it's over now."

As she fired, the blast of green energy halted centimeters away from Sam before reversing course and slamming against Megasaur. As she yelled in surprise, Sally and Matt swung their weapons and slashed her back.

"Are you okay?" Sally helped Sam to his feet and he sniffed, almost recoiling at the smell. With him distracting Megasaur, Sally had indeed managed to pull Gloom over with her powers, the Pokémon now sitting on her shoulder. Muk oozed up beside Matt, glaring angrily at Megasaur as she shuddered.

"I'm fine." Sam sighed in relief, feeling the pain inside him lessen, almost as if the plant was starting to recoil just like Megasaur. "Look." He pointed to Megasaur.

"Get them out of here!" she sceamed, her antennae glowing as she tried to force the Rangers to remove the Pokémon, but nothing was happening.

"Some kind of chemical pheromone from her antennae, I think." Sam explained. "Undetectable to us, but not to the plants she put in us. Muk and Gloom's smell is disrupting it from working." He smirked and stepped forward. "You smell that, Megasaur? We've really stank up your plans, haven't we?" Laughing, Megasaur shook her head.

"Ah, my dear jester..." She raised her cannon and aimed it. "I don't need to control you if I destroy you!"

Frowning, Sam leaped through the air as she fired, Sally and Matt dodging to the side. Landing in front of Megasaur, he kicked the cannon from her grasp.

"I told you..." Clenching a fist, he socked the Chaos Beast across the face. "...I'm not..." A kick to the side of her leg made her stumble and he slammed the barrel of his Seed Bomber into her stomach. "...your damn jester!" Firing, the blast sent her flying through the air, screaming as she crashed to the ground. "The Green Ranger is nobody's plaything!"

"Guys!" The three Rangers turned as Richard and David arrived, morphed into the Red and White Rangers.

"Glad you could make it." Sally told them. "Where's Phil and Emma?"

"Hypnotica said they're dealing with a batch of Cryoclopes back in town." Richard said. "But it looked like you guys needed the help more."

"Yeah, pretty much." Matt agreed. Megasaur staggered to her feet, snarling at the new arrivals.

"I don't care how many of you there are!" Reaching down, she picked up her cannon. "Nobody beats the queen!"

"You are royally delusional." Sam rolled his eyes. "Let's do this."

"You've done enough for now." Richard stepped past him and summoned his Fire Blaster. "Take a break. Let me finish her."

"Hell no!" Sam scoffed as he joined him with his Seed Bomber. "Real Rangers don't back down, remember?" Staring at him, Richard finally nodded.

"Alright then. How about together?" he suggested.

"Fine by me." Sam nodded.

"You Rangers don't frighten me!" Megasaur aimed her cannon and fired. Richard and Sam leaped over the explosion created, firing their weapons down on her. The Chaos Beast screeched in rage as she stumbled back.

Landing, Sam held out a hand and the seeds left by his weapon's shots started to grow, forming vines that wrapped around Megasaur and started sapping at her energy.

"Release me!" She screamed, struggling to break free.

"You got it." Sam turned to Richard. "Go on. Get her out of that."

"Flare Fire Trap!" Holding out his hands, Richard's Eon Crystal glowed as Flare shot out of it and formed a tornado of flames around Megasaur. Charging his Fire Blaster up to max power, Richard leaped over the vortex, firing down into its center as he passed to create a powerful explosion. Landing on the other side, Flare returned to his crystal.

"Noooo! This treason will not stand!" Megasaur screeched as her body sparked and she fell forward, icing over and exploding.

There was a brief green glow within Sam and the others who had been affected by her powers, and at last the pain finally subsided. Sam flexed his arm testingly before grinning.

"Alright! It's gone!" he cheered. Turning to the Red Ranger, he raised a hand. "Nice shot!"

"Uh..." Richard slowly raised his hand as well and Sam slapped him a high five. "Thanks."

Where Megasaur had fallen, a frozen cube rose up, chaotic energy sparking around it and pulling her statue back together. Growing massive, she reformed over the ranch.

"My royal authority grows!" she laughed, leaning forward to look down at the Rangers.

"Looks like it's Zord time!" Sam touched his crystal. "You ready, Leaf?"

'Yo, I am SO ready!' Rising out of the crystal, Leaf's spirit grew larger and transformed into its Zord state. "Let's cut this freak down.!"

"You got it." Sam leaped up and took his spot inside the Zord. The other Ranger's spirits rose to join them, their pilots jumping inside. "Razor Leaf!"

Sharpened leaves shot forward and sliced around Megasaur, sending sparks flying. Shaking it off, she aimed her cannon and fired.

Leaping in front of Leaf, Flare shot a Flamethrower, pushing against her sphere and trying to shove it back at her. The attack pushed on, getting closer to them.

"Big Flare, you need a boost, bro?" Leaf asked.

"We got that. Sunny Day!" Sam called. Leaf raised his head and the light above brightened. Flare's flames grew larger and blasted through, striking Megasaur and knocking her off her feet.

"Thanks, Leaf." Flare looked back and nodded. "How about we come together?"

"You got it." Richard agreed. All the Rangers focused their crystals' energies as one. "Combine!"

Flare jumped into the air, his body shifting upright as his head moved down onto the front where the chest would be. Esper and Umbre's legs folded up against their bodies and they flipped upright, their heads forming feet as the rest of them formed right and left legs and connected under the Flareon Zord. Leaf and Glace's hindquarters shifted up into shoulders as the rest of them extended into arms, attaching to the side of the Flareon Zord on the right and left, respectively. From the top of the Flareon Zord rose a humanoid head, twin tassels styled like Flareon's fur blowing from its back. The five Rangers appeared together in the cockpit.

"Eon Force Megazord, ready!" they called.

Rising, Megasaur aimed her cannon and charged up.

"Shields up!" Sally commanded. As she fired, a glowing pink energy barrier appeared in front of the Megazord and stopped the blow.

"Power Whip!" Sam called. A glowing vine extended from the Leafeon arm and they swung it, wrapping around the cannon and pulling it from her grip to toss aside.

"You dare rob the queen?" she snapped, charging towards them.

"We'll do more than that." Richard told her. "Heat Wave!" A blast of intense heat expanded from Flare, stopping Megasaur in her tracks.

"Too hot!" she shrieked, slapping at small flames that appeared on her dress.

"This'll cool you down." David drew back the Megazord's Glaceon arm as frozen mist surrounded it. "Ice Punch!" Striking out, they slammed the frozen blow into her.

"Needle Arm!" Sam joined in, glowing needles sprout over the Leafeon arm as they punched her with that as well. Leaping into the air, the Megazord kicked out with its Umbreon leg.

"Dark Pulse!" Matt called. The blow unleashed a pulsing wave of shadow that flung Megasaur back.

"Finishing time." Richard told the others. Focusing their power, the energy of the Eon Crystals collected in the Megazord's hands. Leaf and Glace's mouths opened and cannons extended from them.

"Eon Force, Beam Blasters!" From the cannons fired Solarbeam and Ice Beam attacks, striking Megasaur as she rose before soon blasting through her, leaving smoking and misting holes in their wake.

"The crown has fallen!" Megasaur wailed as she fell forward, body icing over. Hitting the ground, she exploded.

"Now that's what I call a faceplant." Sam grinned. Around him, the other Rangers groaned and laughed at once as the Megazord stood victorious.

* * *

_Later, at Richard's house..._

Richard, Phillip, and Victoria were sitting on the couch, about to start a movie together, when they heard the building's doorbell ring. Frowning, Richard left the film sitting on the menu as he went to answer it.

Opening it, he found Sam standing outside, glancing around nervously.

"Sam." he greeted. "What's up?"

"Uh...well, not a whole lot." Sam looked past him. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah. Sure." Richard stepped aside to let him in and Sam walked past, Richard closing the door once he was inside.

"Look, I just wanted to apologize about that whole mess at the ranch." Sam told him. "I know you were just trying to do what leaders do, and help your team be better. You just wanted me to be a better Ranger, and I should've recognized that." He turned to find Richard leaning against the wall, watching him with an amused expression. "What?"

"I just don't hear you apologize very often." Richard pointed out. Sam shrugged.

"Apologies are hard." he said. "I probably should do it more. I don't think enough about what I'm saying or doing a lot of times, you know?"

"Yeah." Richard nodded. "I know. I should be apologizing to you as well."

"What for?" Sam asked.

"Implying you aren't a good Ranger." Richard looked down. "Sometimes...I don't know, we just make assumptions about people we don't really know. The whole view I had of you went so much against the idea of a Ranger that I just couldn't accept it very easily. I didn't give you a fair chance, and for that, I am sorry."

"Ehh. It's fine." Sam shrugged. "But I'm glad to hear it."

"Maybe it's time to put old arguments behind us." Richard suggested, holding out a hand. "Friends?" Sam stared at it before finally smiling and shaking it.

"Friends." he agreed. "You're an alright guy, Richarred." He frowned. "Uh, because of your fire powers, not your..."

"It's fine." Richard cut him off with a laugh. "I know what you meant."

"Rich? What's going on out there?" Phillip called.

"Nothing much! Be there in a minute!" Richard called back. Glancing to Sam, he smiled. "Phil, Vicky, and I just picked up that movie, _Sonic the Shaymin_? Turned out way better than the early trailers looked. You want to join us?"

"Oh, uh, I've got to..." Sam thought about what Sally had said, how he was reluctant to let people get closer. "You know what, sure. Why not?"

"Okay then." Richard led the way back into the room. "One more for the show." Victoria scooted aside to make room for Sam to take a seat with them. As Richard fired the movie up, Sam smiled, finding himself actually excited to get to know the group around him.

* * *

_Elsewhere in Azalea Town..._

Xactowl appeared in an alleyway, walking towards the street. Before he stepped out in the open, a flash of green covered him and he transformed into a tall, black haired woman dressed in a green t-shirt and short green and white skirt. High-heeled shoes clicked against the pavement as he emerged from the alley.

As he walked along the street, Walter fell into step behind him.

"Nice look." he laughed. "You feel pretty?"

"Do not mock me." Xactowl sneered. "It makes people less likely to suspect my true identity."

"I suppose that's true." Walter acknowledged. "So, how did it go?"

"Smooth as could be asked for." Xactowl told him. "The Rangers were totally distracted by Megasaur and the Cryoclopes. They did not suspect a thing."

"Excellent." Walter nodded approval. "Now, just one more distraction from you, and I shall have the final piece to start prep work for our ultimate plan."

"It shall be done." Xactowl smiled evilly. "I have just the creature in mind."

* * *

_**Next Time on Poké Rangers: Eon Force...**_

Walter: Are you sure this will work?

?: A Chaos Beast and a human. Amusing.

Celebi: I'm detecting a massive swell of chaotic energy approaching the Underwood Ranch.

David: What did you do to my friends!?

?: You can't save them.

David: There's one thing you can't do, and that's stop me from trying.

?: False. You will be stopped when I kill you.

_**Chapter 16: Hear No Evil**_

Eon Force Trivia #10: Megasaur is the second monster in this story to be a suggestion from Blaze Productions, out of four total.


	16. Hear No Evil

_Previously on Poké Rangers: Eon Force..._

_ Victoria moved in with Richard and had a frank talk with Phillip about her past and her plans for the future. Meanwhile, Ditgle, noticing the friction between Richard and Sam, created the Chaos Beast Megasaur, who had the power to force plants to grow inside of people and use them to control them. Infecting Sam, she helped things boil over into an open fight between the two, broken up by Sally. Afterwards, Sally advised Sam on how to better befriend Richard, while David explained to Richard how he and Sam became friends and what kind of person he saw Sam as. Putting their differences aside, they managed to destroy Megasaur and free those put under her control. However, Xactowl and Walter have been putting their own plans into motion..._

* * *

_David's house, Azalea Town..._

David lay in bed, tossing and turning in the night. Rolling over, his fist closed around his blanket and clutched it hard.

Sam and Professor Diggswell were staying with him, each in their own rooms down the hall. The two of them were sleeping much more peacefully than the White Ranger, whose brow was slick with sweat and teeth were clenched as he let out a quiet groan.

In David's dreams, he found that he was no longer the eighteen year old adult he had become, but rather was back in his younger kid body. Examining his hands, he looked up to find Walter looming over him.

"You gonna run, David?" Walter asked, grinning viciously. David realized he could hear him perfectly as his Exploud stepped up beside him.

Whirling, David fled back and found himself outside his house, looking at the front door. Dashing up to it, he threw it open and ran inside, slamming it shut behind him.

"Mom! Dad!" He ran through the house as fast as he could, searching for his parents. "Sam!? Professor!?" He couldn't find his parents, or anybody else. "Anyone!?"

There was a massive tearing sound as the roof ripped away above him. David spun and looked up to find a giant-sized Terror looming in the opening, glaring down at him as he let out an evil, modulated laugh.

"Crying for mommy and daddy?" Terror roared in amusement. "I'm afraid they can't hear you!"

Terror ducked down out of sight and the rest of the house fell away around David. Not far away, he could see his parents, Sam, the other Rangers, and the Professor all sitting together.

He tried to run to them, but slammed against something unseen in front of him, falling backwards and landing in a bank of snow. Gasping in surprise, he rose and looked around to find that he was trapped inside a snowglobe.

Terror stepped up before the globe and reached a hand out, tapping and shaking it with a laugh. David scrambled back through the snow to try and get as far away from him as possible.

"I'm afraid they can't help you." Terror chuckled. "And more importantly, you can't help them!"

Stepping aside, he revealed that the entire group, who had previously been sitting peacefully, now kneeled on the ground, surrounded by an army of Exploud. The sonic-screaming Pokémon were firing Boombursts at full power, forcing everyone to clutch at their ears in agony.

"NO!" David ran up to the globe's glass and punched at it, but he only hurt his hand doing so. He was just a kid, he had no Morpher, he had no powers; he had nothing. Still, it didn't stop him from striking at it again and again and again. "No..." He watched in horror as blood began to trickle out from everybody's ears and they collapsed forward.

"You are nothing without them, David." Terror lifted the globe David was trapped in up to eye level, glaring at him. "You can pretend to be stoic all you like, but inside? You're still the same scared..." Terror's hand began to squeeze the globe. "...trembling..." Cracks spread up the sides and David spun in terrified circles. "...cowering little kid!"

With a final clench, the globe shattered inward under Terror's grip, bringing glass shards and his giant crushing hand in towards him.

David woke letting out a piercing scream that he himself couldn't hear, sitting up and throwing his covers off. Gasping for breath, sweat ran down his bare chest as he looked around, slowly calming as he recognized his location.

"David!?" Sam threw open the door and looked in on him. "What's going on?"

"Uh...nothing." David sighed. "Just a bad dream, man. Don't worry about it. Go get yourself some sleep."

"...okay, if you say so." Sam shook his head. "But it must've been one messed up dream to make you shriek like that."

As he left, David frowned and lay back, his head flopping against his pillow.

"Yeah." he muttered, rolling over and trying fruitlessly to return to slumber once more.

* * *

**(Theme Song inspired by Power Rangers: Wild Force Opening)**

***beat begins with a strange ethereal pulse (replace all roars with such) before quickly building into a rock beat*** _(The Eon Crystals awake and float into the air)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!**_ (The original five Rangers enter the Vanishing Shrine...)_

**Eon Crystals are forever!** _(...and are bonded with their respective Eon Crystal.)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!** _(All seven Rangers' helmets appear to complete their morphing sequences)_

**We'll defend Johto together!** _(The seven pose together as an explosion bursts behind them.)_

**Eon Force! Eon Force!**_ (Various scenes of the unmorphed Rangers using their powers)_

**Ancient powers have awakened; (Go!)**_ (Richard tosses a basketball into a hoop, his Cyndaquil letting off a showy burst as it swishes. Turning to the camera, he flashes a thumbs up as the Red Ranger and Flare are shown.)_

**Eon Force gonna save them. (Eon Force!)**_ (Sally steps off the bus into Azalea Town with her Mimikyu right behind. Noticing the camera, she waves as the Pink Ranger and Esper are shown.)_

**Our whole timeline in danger; (Go!)**_ (Phillip reaches out and pulls a plastic bottle from a river, dropping it into a bag his Croconaw is carrying. Seeing the camera, he nods as the Blue Ranger and Vapor are shown.)_

**We will save **_(Emma is working on an explosive in a lab with her Voltorb on the table observing. She jumps back from a spark and grins at the camera as the Yellow Ranger and Jolt are shown.)_

**this world!**_ (Matt looks over the Underwood Ranch as his Tyranitar walks up beside him. Petting her, he sees the camera and smiles as the Black Ranger and Umbre are shown.)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!**_ (Sam and David laugh together with their Meganium and Swinub as the Green and White Rangers are shown with Leaf and Glace.)_

**Eon Crystals are forever! **_(Alicia raises a Pokéball and clicks it open/Victoria smiles beside her Arcanine)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers! **_(The Rangers summon their weapons.)_

**We'll defend Johto together!**_ (The Rangers aim and fire the Eon Cannon.)_

***guitar riff***_ (Celebi and Hypnotica are talking in the shrine, Xactowl and Ditgle bow to Mask of Ice in his lair/Walter puts on his Terror mask)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!**_ (The Eon Zords join together into the Eon Force Megazord...)_

**We'll defend Johto together!**_ (...that is then shown using the Eon Spirit Charge.)_

**Eon...Force! Eon Force!**_ (All seven Rangers pose together as the Eon Zords appear behind them, followed by the logo being shown (use your imagination, cuz I don't have the artistic skill to draw one))_

* * *

_West of Azalea Town..._

In his female human disguise, Xactowl knelt on a stone platform he had assembled with his powers, using chalk to draw a complex circular design. As he was putting the finishing touches on it, Walter approached.

"Are you sure this will work?" he asked.

"Of course it will." Xactowl closed the last part and stood, stepping back to admire his work. "Once the summoning circle is activated, it will draw him here from wherever he may be, and we will force him to take out the Rangers."

"If you're certain." Walter folded his arms. "Never imagined I'd be involved in summoning demons into the world."

"Do not call him that to his face." Xactowl glanced at him. "They take offense to it. The term is Agent of Chaos."

"Right, right. You've said that before." Walter shook his head. "Well, no sense waiting. Fire it up."

"I cannot." Xactowl turned to him. "I am composed of pure chaotic energy. To activate the circle requires a true essence of life." As he held out a hand, Walter looked down to find him offering a jagged, curved knife.

"...how much?" he asked nervously as he took it.

"Only a few drops." Xactowl waved him forward. "Go on then."

Holding out his hand, Walter raised the blade and took a deep breath, jabbing it into his thumb. Pulling the knife free, he tossed it aside and squeezed, forcing several drops of blood to emerge and drip onto the circle.

"Now step back." Xactowl waited until Walter was freed before raising his hands. His eyes glowed red as he began to chant in an incomprehensible language.

As he spoke, red lightning flared around the edges of the circle. Walter shuddered as a feeling of dread rolled through him. Over the circle, a portal of blood-red energy started to swirl.

Letting up his chanting, Xactowl pulled out a pair of earplugs and held them out.

"You'll need these." he warned. "Unless you want to experience your worst nightmares. I will use my telepathy to allow you to hear." Taking them, Walter quickly shut off his ears, just in time for the Agent of Chaos they had called to arrive.

He had the appearance of a human-sized Ledian, but with a Yanmega's eyes and oversized Yanmega wings growing from his back, already buzzing rapidly. Hanging from his right upper arm was a sphere on a chain, designed to resemble a Ledian's shell.

The instant he appeared, there were numerous glows in the area around them. Walter watched in interest as numerous red streaks of energy shot over and disappeared into the sphere.

"Greetings, Yandian." Xactowl bowed and Walter nervously followed suit. "I'm glad you were able to answer the summon."

'I thought he HAD to answer the summon.' Walter thought.

'He did. But it's better that we pretend otherwise.' Xactowl's thoughts responded. 'You have to know how to talk to these guys.'

"Ah..." Yandian looked between them, not fooled for a second by Xactowl's disguise. "A Chaos Beast, and a human. Amusing." Stepping forward, he examined Walter and sneered. "I imagine you two have brought me here for something. Tell me, why shouldn't I kill you where you stand?"

"Because if you try, I will destroy the connection." Xactowl waved to the stone platform they stood on. "And without it, you will too weak to fight me off. I will send you straight back to the Infernal World to burn with your brethren."

After a moment of staring at Xactowl, Yandian burst out laughing.

"You have spine, little Chaos Beast." Yandian reached out an arm and patted him on the head, being several feet taller. Xactowl frowned in clear annoyance. "Very well then. What is it you want of Yandian the Nightmare Bug?"

"My master has been having some trouble with a group of heroes called the Poké Rangers." Xactowl explained. "I would like you to capture them for him." Laughing, Yandian reached over to pat the sphere he carried fondly.

"Child's play. And after I do...then what?" Yandian questioned.

"Then, it's up to you." Xactowl shrugged innocently. "Go on your way, do as you will."

"Very interesting." Yandian nodded. "Very well. Simply point me in their direction. I will have them for you by nightfall." Xactowl turned and pointed towards Azalea Town and Yandian marched past, casting them one last devious glance as he left.

'And in reality?' Walter thought.

'In reality, once you have completed your task, we will destroy the connection and send him back anyway.' Xactowl smirked. 'It wouldn't do to have an Agent of Chaos running around free in the world.'

'Then I'd better get busy.' Walter nodded.

'Keep your earplugs in until you get far enough away. I'll let you know when you are.' Xactowl warned. 'If you hear his buzzing...'

'Yes, I know.' Walter placed his Terror mask on his face. 'Don't worry. I'll be fine, and that little Pokémon Champion..." Terror laughed evilly. "She will play right into our hands."

* * *

_David's house..._

Sam and the Professor were both sitting at the table with David's parents when David finally stumbled downstairs.

"Morning, sleepyhead." his mom smiled. "Hope you got some good rest."

"Eh..." David fixed his skull earring into place and took a seat as she passed a box of cereal his way. His mom had the same blonde-bordering-on-white hair as David himself, and the same icy blue eyes as well. "It was alright." His dad lowered a newspaper to glance at him. He had hair as dark as the other two's was light and softer brown eyes. A thin layer of stubble covered his face.

"Sounded like a bad dream." he said. David sighed.

"I guess everyone heard that, huh?" he said. The Professor nodded.

"Was kinda hard to miss." he pointed out. Beside him, Sam sat quietly, but David didn't miss his look of concern. "Don't worry; I ain't gonna pry."

"Thanks." David looked around for a bowl, noticing a stack three high in front of the professor. Frowning, he rose and walked to the cupboard to locate another. As he did, he happened to notice the headline on his dad's paper. "Hey, dad?" His father looked up. "Can I see that for a moment?"

"Sure." His father quickly pulled the inside section out. "Just let me get the sports section." Once he had it separated, he passed the rest over. David brought a bowl back and took a seat, filling it as he glanced at the front page.

'Goldenrod Gym Robbed, Leader's Whereabouts Unknown' it read. David scanned the article as he ate. Apparently, somebody had recently broken into the Goldenrod City Gym and stolen two Pokémon that had been confiscated in official business. Sources indicated them to be an Aerodactyl and an Exploud. Whitney had not been seen since the incident was discovered; her parents and sister had not been availabe for comment.

"Sam, take a look at this." He passed the paper over and his friend took it curiously, quickly discovering the same article and frowning. "Sound like anybody we know?"

"Yeah..." Sam held it out so the professor, now on his fourth bowl, could lean over and look. "Looks like Walter's striking back."

"Walter...?" David's mom looked up in surprise. "You don't mean Walter Franklin, do you?"

"I'm afraid that's exactly who they're referring to." the Professor swallowed and set his latest bowl aside. "We all had a bit of a conflict with Walter recently."

"You met him!?" David's mom turned to him in shock. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"It was nothing, really. He wasn't even after me." David told her. "He was after some artifact that was already taken years ago."

"That does seem to have been the case." Diggswell shook his head. "He convinced me to take him on as a research assistant. Had I known what kind of person he truly was, I would've thrown him out on his head!" He frowned. "Very good at hiding it, he was."

"Hope Whit-Normal's okay." Sam frowned. "Annoying as she can be, I'd hate to see anything happen to her."

"You don't think he's targeting the people who foiled him, do you?" David asked. "If so, Falkner and Pryce could be in danger too."

"Not to mention Morty and Bugsy." Sam reminded him. "They've run afoul of him in their own ways."

"Uh, hello?" David's mom broke in. "Are you guys planning on putting yourselves on that list at any point, or...?"

"...yeah, she has a point." Sam sighed. "We're probably front and center in his sights to."

"Well, don't worry." David smiled, though it seemed forced. "We can handle him." Sam stared at him. "What?"

"Nothing." He gave a nod that clearly said 'we'll talk later, alone' before he looked away.

"Don't you boys go doing anything reckless now." David's dad warned.

"Ah, I wouldn't let them." the Professor assured. "As the responsible adult of our trio, I'll keep them out of trouble."

"You do know we're both eighteen, right?" Sam pointed out.

"Yes, but you lack the RESPONSIBLE part of my description." the Professor told him.

"Says the guy currently eating us out of house and home." David's mom laughed, nodding to him filling yet another bowl. David's dad offered a quiet grunt of agreement, while the Professor laughed as well. "Where are you even putting that?"

"What can I say?" he shrugged. "You get out of the hard times, you can't get enough of the easy ones."

As Sam and David chuckled, a voice called to them from their Morphers.

'Sam. David.' Celebi spoke. 'I'm detecting a massive swell of chaotic energy approaching the Underwood Ranch, far more than any Chaos Beast I've seen. Can you guys go check it out, and make sure Sally and Matt are okay?'

'On it.' David thought back, rising from his seat. "Come on, Sam. We've got something important to do."

"Right on." Sam quickly shoved his chair into place and ran for the door. "See you later, Mr. and Mrs. Gray! You too, Professor!" Dashing out the door, David's parents looked to the Professor to see if he had any explanation for their sudden exit. He shrugged.

"I've been told not to worry about it." he said.

"I thought you were the responsible one?" David's dad asked.

"Yeah, but I trust them." he said. "Don't you two worry your heads. They'll be just fine. I'm sure of it."

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the Underwood Ranch..._

"So, did Alicia say why she was taking off?" Sally asked curiously. "It's not like her to just leave with so little notice."

"Something about Whitney needing her help." Matt answered, leaning back against the fence as he watched Onix feed. "She didn't say with what."

"Ah..." Sally nodded. "That makes sense. Have to be there when family needs you, after all."

"Right." Matt glanced at her and smiled wryly. "That's what family is for, right?" Sally got what he meant; it was kind of ironic for the two of them to discuss family bonds, especially Matt, who never really had one.

"Kyu?" Sally glanced down as Mimikyu came walking up, He was wearing a new disguise Sally had made for him, one designed after a Bellossom. Alicia had shown her an image of the Pokémon while she was looking for new ideas, and she had just completed the costume a few days ago. 'Hey, Sally.'

"Hey, Mimikyu." Sally knelt. "How's the new outfit? Working good?"

'Mim...kyu.' Mimikyu nodded. 'It's great...mostly.'

"What's wrong?" Sally asked. "It's not itchy, is it? I was worried a plant-based costume might be."

'No, no. Not that.' Mimikyu shook his head. 'It's just...'

"Loom!" Sally looked over as Gloom came running up. 'Miss Mimi! I made this for you!' In her arms she carried a flower arrangement, noticably wilting, likely due to being too close to her for too long.

'That's great, Gloom.' Mimikyu's tone became noticably annoyed. 'Can you just, like, put it with the rest?'

'Sure!' Gloom smiled happily. 'Whatever you say, Miss Mimi!'

'And stop calling me Miss Mimi!" Mimikyu yelled as she skipped joyfully away. 'I keep telling you, I'm not a girl!' Gloom gave no response and Mimikyu growled in frustration. A grin broke out on Sally's face.

"Looks like somebody's got an admirer." she noted.

'Yeah.' Mimikyu's tendril reached out and slapped onto his face. 'Started when you gave me this disguise. She keeps following me around, making those terrible flower batches for me. I can't get her to leave me alone.'

"Why don't you just change disguises?" Sally asked.

'Because she gets all sad and I start to feel bad!' Mimikyu groaned. ''Where's Miss Mimi? I miss Miss Mimi. Miss Mimi was so pretty.' If I have to hear much more of it...'

"What's going on with them?" Matt asked curiously. Sally smirked.

"It seems Gloom has mistaken Mimikyu for a real female Bellossom..." she explained. "...and is, shall we say, irresistably drawn to him." Matt broke out laughing.

"Oh, Mimikyu. What a conundrum you've got yourself in." he grinned.

'It's not funny!' Mimikyu called. 'She's delusional! You have to do something!'

"I think it's rather cute." Sally's smile quickly faded. "Though at some point, we're going to have to break it to her that you don't reciprocate. And that worries me...she might take it the wrong way."

"Yeah. It'll hurt, getting rejected again." Matt nodded.

"But don't worry, we'll figure it out, Mimikyu." Sally assured.

'I'm just gonna put earplugs in under my disguise and ignore her.' Mimikyu decided. 'Maybe she'll take the hint.'

"I don't know if that's the best idea." Sally said uncertainly.

'Well until you come up with a better one, I'm doing it!' Mimikyu scurried away towards the house as fast as he could. Sally translated what he had said and Matt winced.

"Yeah, that's gonna be trouble." he agreed. "We'd better nip this in the bud fast."

"Right." Sally nodded. "Let's quickly finish the rounds, then we can figure something out."

The two worked in silence as they fed the rest of the Ranch's Pokémon. Sally couldn't help but watch Gloom as she came to eat, pondering how to handle the whole situation with her.

As they finished, Sally caught sight of a flash of red off in the distance to the west. Turning that way, she watched several more occur and tapped Matt on the arm.

"What do you suppose that is?" She asked. Matt frowned as he witnessed another flash.

"Trouble." he guessed. "Let's..."

As they were about to reach for their Morphers, Yandian walked into view. The two could see the flashes of red were streaks of red energy gathering and disappearing into something he held.

"Hey." Sam and David ran up to join them. "Celebi said something big was heading this way." Sam told them.

"Well, I think it's here." Sally said as he came closer.

Before any of them could morph, the sound of his buzzing reached their ears. Sally, Matt, and Sam all yelled and clutched at their ears, falling to their knees.

"Guys?" David looked down at them in surprise. "What's...?" His jaw dropped as he witnessed the Pokémon of the ranch turning to red energy and being pulled into Yandian's sphere. In a flash, the three other Rangers joined them. "No!"

The Agent of Chaos stopped before him, tilting his head curiously.

"You're not affected by my buzz?" he realized. "What's the matter with you?" Glace quickly translated, as he didn't seem to have any lips to read.

"I can't hear a thing." David told him, drawing his Morpher. "What did you do to my friends!?"

"Your friends..." Yandian laughed. "Don't worry, they're safe and secure." He tapped his sphere amusedly. "Physically speaking. You on the other hand..."

"Bring on the power of Eon!" Drawing his Morpher, David clicked its button and pressed it to his chest. Glowing white lines expanded around his body and Glace emerged to form a sizable icicle above him, crashing down to form his Ranger Suit. Glace circled behind to form a Glaceon style helmet and complete his transformation.

Leaping forward, Yandian's sphere grew out into a ball and chain-style weapon that he swung, connecting with the White Ranger and sending him flying back against the house. Rolling to his feet, he held out a hand.

"Icicle Spear!" His weapon appearing, he charged forward and slashed out, striking Yandian across the chest. The buglike monster laughed as he blow sparked harmlessly off of him. He shook off two more blows before catching the next with his hand.

"Foolish Ranger!" Pulling, he flung David through the air, sending him crashing down through the fence. "I am Yandian, the Nightmare Bug! You cannot defeat me!"

"We'll see!" Holding out his spear, David fired a blast of ice that struck Yandian head-on. Walking forward, he pushed through it with ease, slamming the White Ranger aside with his sphere. Flipping back up, David stabbed out and pierced his spear into Yandian's stomach.

Yandian chuckled as he tried to channel his powers through it, but the ice refused to spread across Yandian's body.

"DIdn't you hear me? It doesn't matter what you do!" Grabbing his arms, Yandian yanked him forward, sending his spear piercing clean through his body, to seemingly no effect. "Agents of Chaos cannot be killed! To me, you are nothing!" Ramming his head forward, he slammed it against David's helmet and sent him stumbling back, losing his grip on his spear.

"I won't..." David gasped. "I won't let you take them!"

"Please." Yandian yanked the spear free, flinging it aside as the hole left in his body quickly vanished. In a blink, he had zoomed forward and grabbed David's neck, lifting him up and slamming him to the ground. "You can't save them." Pulling his sphere back, he slammed it down on the White Ranger. "No matter what you do! No matter how hard you fight! No matter how much you care!" With each sentence, he struck again and again. "You'll still fail!" Swinging his weapon around, he slammed it against David's side and sent him flying away.

Rolling to a stop, David tried to get back to his feet. From Yandian's wings, sonic pulses of chaotic energy launched forward to explode around him, sending him falling back and demorphing.

Laughing darkly, Yandian marched towards the unmoving Ranger, twirling his sphere in anticipation of finishing him.

Before he could reach him, Glace emerged from his crystal, her spirit form growing and engulfing his body before shooting off into the sky. Right before she could take off, Mimikyu came running up and leaped in with her, joining her as she took off.

"Mmm." Yandian watched the icy Eon Spirit sail away. "It matters little. They will all be mine anyway soon." Chuckling to himself, he turned and walked in the direction of the town.

* * *

_Alicia's family farm, not far from Goldenrod..._

Alicia walked through the gate, glancing down at the message she carried. Hastily scribbled in her sister's handwriting, it begged her to come to the farm as soon as she could, stating that it was an urgent emergency that they couldn't handle on their own. Looking around, she could see no sign of anybody.

"Hello?" Alicia called, pulling a Pokéball off her waist and holding it readily. Something seemed off about the place. "Mom? Dad? Whitney?"

"Around back!" Whitney's voice called, sounding strained. Frowning, she circled around the house and found her sister standing in wait.

"You're okay..." She started to step forward, realizing her sister looked panicked. "What's wrong?"

"I am." Alicia whirled as Terror walked out of the shadows behind her.

"I'm sorry." Whitney apologized. "He has mom and dad. He said if I didn't write a message to lure you here, he'd..."

"No, I understand." Alicia glanced back at her, realizing now that her hands were tied behind her back, not just held there. "Don't worry. I'll take care of this guy."

"An intriguing offer. There was a time that I would be eager to take on somebody of your reputation." Terror told her. "But I'm afraid I don't have time to deal with that right now. I simply need you to do the same thing as your sister, and write me a message."

"Like hell I'd do anything for you!" Alicia raised her Pokéball and released her Scizor. "I'm not falling for your tricks!"

"Aren't you?" Terror chuckled. "You have no idea the power I possess." Holding up his hand, the mechanical glove on it began to flash in patterned light. "As for my tricks, I'm afraid you have already fallen into them!"

Holding back his hand, he fired a beam of purple light that struck a Tauros in the fields, causing it to rise up onto its hind legs as its body became more humanoid. Its upper body swelled with muscles and its horns lengthened and sharpened.

"Ultra Tauros, come!" Terror called. With an angry bellow, Tauros crashed through the fence and sprang through the air, its powerful legs propelling it to land beside Terror. "If you'll not cooperate willingingly, I will be forced into action." he warned. "And I have many, MANY ways of making you do as I desire."

"I've never backed down when the odds were against me before, and I sure ain't planning to against you." Alicia growled. "Mantis, ready for battle!" Her Scizor snapped her pincers and tensed in anticipation beside her.

"Ultra Tauros, take it down." Terror folded his arms as Ultra Tauros charged with its head lowered.

"Agility, Mantis!" Alicia commanded. Upping her speed, Mantis dashed to the side, avoiding Tauros's charge and circling behind it. "Now, X Scissor!"

As Mantis slashed out, Ultra Tauros spun faster than Alicia thought possible. It was like one instant he was facing away from Mantis and the next he was turned around, catching her arms before she could land the blow.

Ultra Tauros slammed a powerful blow of his head against Mantis's before releasing his grip. Stumbling, the Pokémon collapsed to the ground in defeat.

"One hit...?" Alicia stepped back as Ultra Tauros turned towards her. "That's not possible."

"You think that's impossible?" Terror laughed. "How about this!?" Holding up his hands, the ground started to tremble. Alicia watched as it fell away all around her, leaving nothing but a black void in every direction. Terror floated before her. "You have no idea what you're dealing with..."

"Then why don't you enlighten me?" Alicia called up. She reached for another Pokéball, only to gasp as she found there were none on her waist anymore. They had vanished into thin air.

"I am the one in control here, Alicia." Terror's body grew until he was hundreds of feet tall, his voice booming throughout the void as he looked down at her. "I will be the one making demands, and you will be the one answering them. If you don't..." Terror raised his hands and in between them appeared Whitney, their parents, all of Alicia's Pokémon, and even the Rangers. "I will personally flatten everything you know and love!"

"How...?" Alicia's eyes widened in horror as Terror laughed in genuine amusement.

"How? My power is limitless!" Terror told her. "With but a thought, I can dismantle them all..." As he spoke, the people in front of him began to dissolve into dust, blowing away. "Or put them back together again." The dust gathered back and reformed into their bodes, but with the heads on the wrong shoulders. "Whoops." In another flash, the mistake was corrected.

"What...what are you?" Alicia almost fell into the void as she tried to step back. Leaning down closer, Terror's mask was now the only thing she could see as she stared up.

"What will it be?" he demanded, not bothering to answer her question. "Their lives, or a message?"

Alicia's mind raced, trying to figure out a way to stop him. Unfortunately, she had nothing. She didn't even understand what she was dealing with, let alone how to fight it.

"Fine." She said reluctantly. "I'll write your stupid message."

"Wonderful." The platform under her expanded as Terror floated down, shrinking until he could land on it. Behind him, his hostages landed on their own platform, Ultra Tauros standing watch over them.

In front of Alicia appeared a table with a paper and pen. In a blink, she was sitting in front of it, not remembering when she had taken a seat. Terror stood across the table, watching her closely.

"Exactly as I say." he warned. "Or you will regret it."

"Just say it, then." Alicia snapped, picking up the pen. Terror nodded and began to recite what he wanted her to write.

Alicia's frown became increasingly angry as she wrote. The message he was dictating was so against anything she would ever want to do or say that it almost hurt to write. Glancing up at him, she narrowed her eyes.

"If you think I'm letting you send this in my name, you're out of your mind." she snarled. "I will stop you, whatever it takes."

"Will you now?" Terror said amusedly. "And how do you propose to do that?"

"...whatever it takes." she reiterated.

"Just write." Terror told her, resuming stating his message. Soon, it was finished. Alicia was tempted to immediately tear it up right now, but she knew he'd just force her to write it again.

"It's done." Alicia said in disgust. Terror stepped forward and took the letter.

"Excellent." He nodded in approval.

"Now, let my family and friends go." she demanded. Terror tilted his head mockingly as if considering it.

Before he could make an answer either way, there was a flash of light at Alicia's waist and Wuggles, her Houndoom, appeared before her, snapping his jaws. Walter leaped back and up, Aerodactyl wings expanding from behind him as his Pokémon held him into the air.

Whirling, Wuggles breathed a Flamethrower not at Ultra Tauros, but near it. The fire washed over something that Alicia couldn't see at first, but the image of what, from descriptions she'd heard from the Rangers, seemed to be an Aggron soon appeared among them.

Terror held out a Pokéball and recalled the Aggron in a beam of light. As Alicia blinked, the void vanished around her, as did everybody besides Whitney and her parents, who remained standing nearby, bound with ropes. Ultra Tauros had also gone, and the fence that he had broken was fixed back to normal.

"I hate Dark-types..." Terror growled. "But I've got what I needed. And you..." He glared at Alicia. "You won't be able to stop me!"

The next thing Alicia knew, she was waking up with Wuggles licking worriedly at her face. Sitting up, she looked around in confusion, noticing her parents and sister still bound, but seeming to have fallen asleep.

"Whitney! Mom! Dad!" Leaping up, she ran over and started to untie them. "What happened? Are you guys okay?"

"Hmm?" Whitney's eyes blinked open. "What...Alicia? What's going on?"

"I don't know..." Alicia frowned. "When did I get here? Last thing I remember I was down at the Underwood Ranch..."

"I was in my Gym..." Whitney frowned. "This doesn't make any sense."

Alicia took stock of her situation and checked her Pokéballs. Mantis was KO'd, but the rest of her team was untouched. Her parents were waking now as well, both of them seemingly equally confused. Alicia found Whitney's note and frowned as she read it.

"This is from you." She held it out and Whitney took it. "What was the problem?" Whitney read through it and shook her head.

"I don't remember writing this." she said. "I don't know what to tell you."

"Something is seriously wrong around here..." Wuggles growled in agreement to Alicia's statement. "But don't worry; I'll figure out what it is."

* * *

_Azalea Town..._

Emma, Phillip, and Richard were running through the streets towards the town's west side, making their way towards the Underwood Ranch, when Glace flew down to land in front of them.

"David?" The group ran forward as Glace released her unconscious partner, as well as Mimikyu. "And Mimikyu...what happened to the others?" Richard asked.

"Mimi!" Mimikyu called in panic. Sadly, without Sally around, none of them could understand him.

"Glace, what happened?" Phillip asked. The Eon Spirit floated before them and waved towards the Ranch with her paw, gesticulating and trying to explain. The Rangers looked at each other in confusion.

"Do you not talk, like Umbre?" Emma asked. Glace assumed an indignant expression and glared at the Yellow Ranger.

WIth a groan, David sat up, holding his head. Richard helped him up to his feet and Glace flew over to vanish back into his crystal, clutched protectively in his hand.

"How did I get here?" David asked as he looked around at his teammates.

'I carried you away.' Glace told him. 'Now can you PLEASE tell these numbskulls that I am NOT refusing to speak like Umbre. I had a throat injury that removed my ability to communicate long ago.'

"You're talking to me." David pointed out.

'Mentally.' Glace agreed. 'Because we're bonded. I can't speak otherwise.'

David explained that to the others and they nodded.

"Sorry." Emma looked down to the crystal and apologized.

"We heard from Celebi there was trouble." Richard said. "What happened?"

"Some...I don't know what he is." David shook his head. "He wasn't like the Chaos Beasts we've fought. He called himself...an Agent of Chaos, I think?" He growled angrily. "He captured the others, and all the Pokémon. I couldn't stop him."

"Agent of Chaos?" Phillip frowned. "What's the difference?"

"Nothing hurt him." David said. "No matter what I did, it was like he was immune to damage. Impaled straight through the stomach, he didn't even act like he felt it."

"Are you serious?" Richard asked. David nodded solemnly. "Well, we have to do something. We'll find a way to stop him."

"Yeah." Emma nodded. "Let's go!" As she started to run past, David grabbed her arm.

"No!" He pulled her back. "You don't understand, it's worse than you think. The others, they were captured just by hearing him. The only reason I wasn't was because I couldn't. If you try to fight him, you'll just be captured too."

"What about him?" Phillip looked down at Mimikyu. The Pokémon's tendril reached out holding an earplug and waved it at him.

"I guess he had those for some reason." David told them.

"Then that's what we'll have to do too." Richard said determinely.

"We can use our Eon Spirits to pass messages." Phillip suggested. "They can call to each other within their crystals, remember?"

"Right." Emma agreed. "That's a smart idea, Phil."

Off on the edge of town, they could see a flash of red. More were soon to follow.

"He's coming." David told them. "Run, go! Find something to stop yourselves from hearing him."

"What are you gonna do?" Richard asked.

"What do you think?" David held up his Morpher. "I'm gonna hold him off as long as I can."

"Then we'd better hurry back." Richard nodded. "Good luck."

David watched the three of them run back the way they had come, hoping they could find a way to return fast enough. He wasn't looking forward to trying to fight Yandian by himself a second time; he still felt weak from the first.

"Kyu?" Mimikyu reached over and its tendril shook his leg. David glanced down at him.

"Guess you're with me for now." Picking Mimikyu up, he placed him on his shoulder. "Don't worry. I promise, we'll get Sally and the others free." Looking off into the distant, he could see the flashes of red quickly coming closer. "We have to."

* * *

_Inside Yandian's sphere..._

Sally wasn't expecting to visit the beach today. And yet, that was where she found herself.

The Pink Ranger walked forward uncertainly across the sands, feeling them burning hot under her feet. Looking down in realization, she realized she was barefoot. A quick search revealed that her Morpher was nowhere to be found.

"Okay..." Sally frowned and looked out at the glistening water before her. "Where am I?" As she looked closer at the area around her, recognition dawned in her mind. "Oh no..."

Now that she looked, she recognized this beach. She had visited it many a time as a child.

"Melemele?" Sally shook her head. "No, no way. I am NOT back home. That's not possible..."

Then again, with all she'd seen since she arrived in Johto, who was she to call something impossible? She'd lived through more than her share of things that most people would consider the same; heck, her telekinesis in itself was enough to warrant disbelief, to say nothing of how she got it.

"If I'm here, then my house should be this way..." Turning in the direction she knew home to be, Sally set off at a jog, wanting to get out of the blazing midday sun as quickly as she could. Shielding her eyes, she at last caught sight of her family's home in the distance.

Running in the door, Sally halted in her tracks. Before her, a figure stood with their back to her. Beside them, a Lycanroc in its midnight state looked her way and growled. The figure turned and Sally took a step back.

"Hello, Sally." her grandfather smiled. "Ready for training?"

"No...that can't be..." She shook her head. "You're dead!"

Lycanroc growled deeply as it stared at her, making Sally swallow nervously. She knew from memory that it could be genuinely friendly...at night. In the middle of the day like this, it was a whole different, much more vicious beast. It was like the thing had a split personality.

"Am I?" Her grandfather stepped forward. He was a large, bronze-skinned man, with white hair that he kept hidden under a broad-brimmed hat and a white mustache covering his lips. He was dressed in a flower-printed shirt and baggy blue shorts, sandals on his feet. Sally reached behind her, feeling for the doorknob and making to open it, but she could find nothing. Looking back, she found that there was no door behind her any longer. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Looking back at him, Sally turned in time to catch a backhanded slap to her cheek. Gasping, she stumbled sideways and her hand smashed through a vase on a stand as she tried to stop herself from falling. Her grandfather kicked her leg, knocking her aside and making her hit the floor anyway.

"If I was dead, could I still do that?" he demanded. "You need to learn to be more observant. Just one of your many flaws."

As Sally stood, she looked around and found that she was no longer in her house. In fact, she couldn't tell where she was. The light was too dim to make out much of anything.

Suddenly, floodlights burst on all around her. Sally shielded her eyes and blinked spots away as a roaring sound reached ears, finally realizing she was in an arena, surrounded by an cheering crowd.

"Torran! Torran! Torran!" Sally turned to find her grandfather striding out onto the field, his Lycanroc beside him as the crowd cheered his name. Placing a hand on his hip, he glared at her.

"You think you'll be better than me!?" he snarled. "Just try it! Lycanroc, go!"

Snarling, Lycanroc sprang forward, tackling Sally to the ground. Desperately grabbing her waist, she pulled Mimikyu's ball free and clicked it open, only for a Magikarp to come out, flopping onto Lycanroc's nose.

Torran bellowed in laughter as Lycanroc snapped it up and swallowed it in one go, the crowd echoing his action.

"You think your Pokémon can protect you?" Sally rolled aside and rose, Lycanroc slashing at her, opening cuts on her cheek as she narrowly avoided a direct hit. "Or maybe that boy Matt? Well, you're wrong, and so is he! There's one thing you'll never do..."

"This isn't real...it can't be real..." Sally reached up and felt her cheek, her hand coming away red. It sure felt real.

"You can never escape me!" Torran yelled. Lycanroc charged at her and Sally screamed, turning and fleeing as the crowd's laughter pounded in her ears.

Elsewhere within Yandian's sphere, Matt also found himself in a familiar location. Walking through the dark streets of Celadon at night, he looked around in confusion.

'How did I get here?' Matt frowned. 'Last thing I remember was that buzzing...'

Turning, he found himself standing before the house his aunt had owned. Narrowing his eyes, he walked up to the door and grabbed the knob.

Before he could turn it, the door swung open, smacking him in the face. Matt staggered back, holding his nose as a trickle of blood leaked out of it. In the doorway, his aunt glared at him. Her stringy black hair tied back behind her, her eyes seeming distant as ever, as if she was only half-there, and yet he knew they were seeing him and him alone.

"Where the hell have you been!?" she snapped. "Did you think you would just leave!?"

Wiping the blood off his face, Matt met her glare with one of his own.

"You can't fool me." he told her. "You're not real."

"Aren't I!?" Reaching forward, she grasped the front of Matt's shirt, pulling him towards her. He twisted his head aside as the sour smell of alcohol hit his face; she must've been drinking for a while. "What do you know about what's real, you stupid boy!?"

"I know your death was real." Matt told her. "And I know that this is just some trick that monster is trying to pull on me."

"Trick..." Stepping aside, she pushed Matt past her. "Get in there!" Stumbling to a halt, Matt looked around at the place. Same as he remembered it; a regular mess, dirty clothes heaped in piles, unwashed dishes in the sink, beer bottles littering the floor.

Turning, Matt folded his arms.

"I don't care what you say, I don't believe it." he said firmly. "And I'm not taking another step into this house."

"Why must you always make my life difficult!?" Raising an arm, she swung an empty beer bottle towards his head. Matt raised an arm and caught her wrist, stopping it from hitting him.

"You don't hold power over me anymore." he told her. "I came to terms with you long ago."

"Have you!?" His aunt hissed in laughter. "Then why is your heart racing so hard? Why are you trembling?" Indeed, Matt's arm holding her shook, even when she stopped trying to force the blow through. "Face it. You're still a scared, helpless little boy!"

Matt thought she was growing for a moment, before he realized he was shrinking, turning back into his younger self. Pulling free of his grip, his aunt raised the bottle overhead.

"Sure, I'll always have that fear of you, deep inside." Matt admitted. "But I'll never let it rule me. I'll never let YOU rule me."

As she swung, Matt batted her arm aside, back in his normal body. Screaming in frustration, his aunt pushed past him and ran into the kitchen, grabbing up a knife.

Matt's heart raced even faster as she whirled and drew back an arm. With a look of drunken rage, she hurled it forward.

"No. You've hurt me enough...no more." Matt shook his head. The knife sailed directly towards his chest...only to pass right through as if he wasn't even there. "You can't do anything more to me."

With a last wail of anger, his aunt vanished from his view in a burst of red smoke. Around him, the scene began to dissolve and Matt's body glowed, turning to energy and shooting upwards.

* * *

_West of Azalea Town..__._

Xactowl, still in disguise, paced back and forth, humming quietly to himself. At long last, the screech of a Pokémon in the sky above alerted him to his ally's return.

Descending, Terror's Aerodactyl set him on the ground and he returned it to his Pokéball.

"Did you get what we needed?" Xactowl asked. Terror pulled out the message Alicia had written and handed it over.

"To the letter." he confirmed.

"And she'll remember nothing?" Xactowl asked as he skimmed over her writing.

"Not a thing." Terror nodded. Reaching up, he pulled off his mask, revealing Walter's grin. "She will be as clueless as the rest of them about what's coming."

"Perfect." Xactowl nodded in satisfaction. "I leave it to you to assemble the package and make sure it gets into the right hands." Xactowl handed the sheets back and Walter took them, tucking them away.

"Of course. Not the first time I've done something like this." Walter told him.

"Yes..." He frowned. "But we must be careful."

"What of?" Walter asked.

"Well, I say we, but I really mean you." Xactowl looked back towards the town. "I've been scanning some of the minds in town as I was waiting. It seems somebody is after you."

"Who?" Walter asked in surprise. Xactowl smirked knowingly.

"Oh, they're quite familiar with you. Seems it's not the first time you've crossed paths." he said. "A detective with the International Police, moonlights as a private investigator in his free time."

"Looker..." Walter growled. "Yeah, I remember him. The Grays hired him to investigate me years ago."

"Well, it seems like he's back again." Xactowl told him. "Only it wasn't the Grays that hired him this time."

"Doesn't matter who hired him." Walter frowned. "If he finds me, I will be ready for him."

"You'd better be." Xactowl approached him and reached out to place a finger under his chin, forcing Walter to look at him. Walter found himself staring into a face that would've been beautiful if he didn't know that a monster lay beneath it. "Because if he takes you down, this whole plan goes with you. And if this plan goes and my master finds out I was working with you, and I don't have anything to show for it? I am NOT going to be happy with you."

"Are you threatening me?" Walter growled.

Smirking, Xactowl held out a hand and the entire stone platform that had Yandian's summoning circle drawn on it rose into the air. With a clench of his hand, it imploded inwards before bursting back out as the circle exploded, crushed into a cloud of dust that washed over the area.

"Don't mess it up." he said boredly. Walking past, he tapped two of the Pokéballs hanging from Walter's waist amusedly. "Because I won't be fooled by tricks like this."

Looking back at Xactowl as he walked away, Walter smirked as an idea popped into his head.

"I think I know how to deal with Looker." he called. Xactowl stopped his walk. "But I'll need your help." Turning back to face him, Xactowl smiled.

"Explain yourself." he encouraged.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Azalea Town..._

David stared forward, unmoving, as Yandian came into view, twirling his sphere lazily on its chain.

"Oh..." He stopped facing the White Ranger. "You again, huh? Didn't learn your lesson the first time?"

"Bring on the power of Eon!" Morphing, David summoned his Icicle Spear as Glace translated what had been said. "I'm not the one whe needs to learn."

"Oh, but you are." Yandian laughed. "At some point, you will have to accept that you cannot defeat me. That, or die. Those are your options." His gaze shifted to Mimikyu. "What is that thing?"

"Mimi!" Mimikyu called angrily.

"You have his trainer, who is also my friend." David told the Agent of Chaos. "And two more of my friends, and who knows how many innocent people and Pokémon. We want them back."

"You can't have them!" Yandian snapped. "They are part of my collection now." He held up his sphere. "Living out their worst fears, for eternity. A fate that will soon befall this entire world."

"Can't befall me." David reminded him.

"Ah, but it already is." Yandian told him. "I know your worst fear." He chuckled. "You fear that when those you care about need you, you won't be able to help. That you will have to stand by, powerless, as they suffer. Well guess what?" His sphere extended out into its ball and chain form. "You can't save them from me!"

As he swung his weapon out, David leaped back, Mimikyu clinging onto his shoulder. Having avoided the blow, David aimed his Icicle Spear and channeled his power through it, sending a blast of freezing ice against Yandian.

"You really have learned nothing." Yandian strolled forward, unbothered. "Ice can't hurt me. Nothing can hurt me."

"You can talk about how I can't stop you all you want." David told him. "But there's one thing you can't do, and that's stop me from trying."

"False." Yandian's wings fired a buzzing blast of chaotic energy, David only partially able to avoid it as the blast sent him flipping off his feet. "You will be stopped when I kill you."

Hopping off of David as he struggled to rise, Mimikyu dashed forward as a shadowy blur, moving behind Yandian and striking him in the back with a Shadow Sneak. Frowning in annoyance, Yandian spun and swung his weapon, bursting through Mimikyu's Bellossom costume, but missing his body directly. Mimikyu landed, clutching the remains of the disguise as Yandian raised his sphere to swing down.

"Oh no you don't!" Springing forward, David landed between them and knocked the blow aside with his spear. Jabbing out, he struck with a flurry of stabs that pushed Yandian back. "I can't have Sally coming back to find that I let her first Pokémon get crushed."

"She's not coming back at all!" Yandian snarled in frustration, the wounds left by David's attacks having vanished without effect as fast as he'd made them. Swinging out, David blocked the attack, but the force was still enough to launch him through the air. "When will you understand that, you annoying, infuriating, deaf bastard!? Stop wasting all this effort, all this risk, on something as intangible as friendship! It makes no sense!"

Pulling himself to his feet, David chuckled as Glace reluctantly translated.

"Getting annoyed, are we, Yandian?" David asked. "That makes two of us."

"Difference is, I can solve it!" Yandian's wings began to buzz harder as red energy charged up on them.

"Try me!" David charged forward with a yell as Yandian unleashed the attack. The waves of chaotic energy slammed into him, but he refused to stop, sparks flying from his suit as he forced his way through.

"Huh?" Yandian looked up in surprise as David sprang into the air, spear drawn back. Before his strike could land, Yandian felt something change, as if a connection had just been cut off. His body drained of most of its energy in time for the Icicle Spear to strike, sending him flying back with a yell.

Staggering to his feet, he looked down at his chest to find the wound left still there, hurting.

"My seal...it's broken!" Yandian snapped in realization. "Those traitors! I'll destroy them!"

Before he could move, his sphere glowed red. A streak shot out of it, transforming into the Black Ranger, who spun with his Night Slashers and sliced through the chain connecting the sphere to Yandian. Grabbing it, he flipped away and landed beside David.

"Huh?" Yandian blinked in surprise before his face shifted into rage. "How did you escape my realm of fear!?"

"Fear can only trap those who let it control them. I don't." Matt told him. Holding up the sphere, he raised his claws. "And as for those who do, well, they just need a little help."

"Don't!" Yandian held out a hand as Matt slashed the sphere, cutting gashes down its side. Glowing red, streaks shot out all over the area, transforming into people and Pokémon.

David and Matt quickly caught sight of their teammates and ran over.

"Are you okay?" David asked Sam, who was wrapped head to toe in webbing, thrashing within it.

"I hate, HATE Spinarak and Ariados!" he snapped. "Get me out of this!"

"This might be a little cold." David touched the webbing and it quickly frosted over, becoming brittle enough for Sam to break free. David quickly looked to the side, where the far bigger concern lay.

"Sally?" Matt knelt beside her. "Hey, can you hear me?" Sally turned her head to look up at him, her eyes fearful. She had a nasty set of cuts across her cheek and several other scratches across her body, as well as a black eye.

"Matt..." She asked tentatively, reaching out a hand. "Is this...real?" Matt grabbed her hand.

"Yes." He nodded. "This is real. I'm here for you." Sally burst into tears, leaping up and wrapping her arms around him.

"Oh, thank Arceus!" She gripped him tighter. "I knew it wasn't real...I knew...but it felt so real, and I just..."

"It's okay." Matt told her, returning the hug. "It WAS real, Sally. To say that kind of pain wasn't real would be foolish. But you're back now. You're safe now."

"I wouldn't say that..." Yandian called. Matt glanced his way with what was undoubtedly a glare under his helmet. Before Yandian could make a move, blasts of fire, water, and electricity struck him, knocking him back as Richard, Phillip, and Emma arrived back on the scene. "You'll pay for that..." he snarled. "I'll get that sphere back, and then, you're all going to be part of my collection!"

Sally shuddered in fear and Matt grabbed her hand, gripping it.

"You're not going back in there, ever." he assured her. David was already up, marching towards Yandian with his spear ready. "Are you okay to be alone for a moment?"

"Yeah..." Sally glanced around until she caught sight of Mimikyu, Gloom kneeling and crying beside the broken remains of his disguise as he nervously tried to comfort her while clutching them to hide his body. "Maybe I can deal with that."

"Okay." Matt nodded. "I'll be right back."

Leaping up, he ran after David and stepped up beside him.

"Hold it." He held out an arm to stop the White Ranger's walk. "Let me."

"You sure about that?" David asked.

"Just give me two minutes with him." Matt growled, pure rage in his voice. David nodded and the Black Ranger stepped forward.

"Oh good. I was getting bored with the white one." Yandian muttered.

"I don't much appreciate what you tried to do to me." Matt snarled. "And I appreciate what you did to Sally even less."

"Oh, cry me a river, Black Ranger." Yandian told him. Looking to the side, Matt spotted Onix nearby and quickly sidestepped into his shadow, vanishing. Popping out of Yandian's shadow, he wrapped his arms around the Agent of Chaos.

"You're coming to my world this time." Matt whispered to him, yanking back. The two entered a building's shadow and both disappeared.

The Red, Blue, and Yellow Rangers ran to join David, as did Sam. Sally walked up beside them last, clutching Mimikyu and Gloom in her arms.

"What's he doing?" she asked shakily.

"Don't know." Emma looked to her. "You're sure you're okay?" The other Rangers also looked to her in concern."

"Yeah..." Sally forced a smile. "I'll be fine. Nothing I haven't been through before." The other Rangers looked to each other in confusion; Sally hadn't been able to bring herself to tell them about her grandfather, and Matt had agreed to not speak about it unless she wanted him to.

David glanced at his watch, counting off two minutes in his head.

At the exact end of that period, Yandian came flying out of the shadow, landing before them. Matt walked out behind him, marching forward.

"Get away from me!" Flipping onto his back, Yandian scurried backwards. His wings were broken and tattered and his voice was utterly terrified. Bumping against the other Rangers, he looked back and immediately shrieked on seeing them, scrambling up and running.

"No way." David held out a hand and fired two quick ice blasts, freezing his feet to the ground and stopping him in his tracks.

"No, please!" he called fearfully. "No more!"

"What did you DO to him?" Sally asked in awe.

"The Shadow World responds to desires...and I wanted him to feel what we had to feel." Matt said coldly. "And so, it made that happen."

Twisting, Yandian broke out of the ice and fell on his butt.

"Don't come closer!" His wings tried to fire a chaotic blast, but it sputtered only a few feet and hit the ground with a weak explosion.

"Damn..." Phillip frowned. "I almost feel bad about destroying him."

"Don't." David stepped forward. "He'd have destroyed us without a second thought."

'And he still will.' Celebi's voice came through the Ranger's Morphers. 'He's an Agent of Chaos. The damage to his mind will be fixed sooner or later, just as assuredly as physical damage would.'

"Then we'd better take him down before that." Richard said.

"I got it." David held out his arms. "Glace Freeze Trap!" Flying forward, Glace' spirit turned into a block of ice around Yandian as he rose, trapping him in place. Aiming his Icicle Spear downward, he formed a trail of ice that he slid down, raising the spear at the last moment to stab into the cube and the monster within, shattering it in a powerful burst.

Spinning around as Glace returned to his crystal, David slammed the butt of his spear to the ground as Yandian's body sparked. Falling backwards, he exploded as he hit the ground.

From the spot where he had blown up, a spirit of him rose, snarling angrily and grabbing at David. A red portal opened under it before it could do anything, sucking it inside and sealing shut once more.

"Is he...?" Sam started to ask.

'He is gone.' Celebi confirmed to them. "Whatever was connecting him to this world, somebody destroyed it. Without it, you were able to send him back to the Infernal World. But he is not destroyed, nor can he be. Agents of Chaos are like that...all you can do is send them back.'

"So...we might have to deal with him again?" Richard asked.

'I don't think so.' Celebi told them. 'To get out on his own would be near impossible. The question is...who let him out, and why?' The Rangers all looked at each other, none of them having the answer.

* * *

_That evening, the Underwood Ranch..._

Matt and Sally had spent much of the afternoon gathering the Ranch's Pokémon and making sure they all made it back safely, sorting the wild ones out and sending them back into the woods. Sally decided to make some rounds and talk to the Pokémon, as they had undoubtedly been through some harsh experiences in Yandian's sphere as well.

Matt watched her as she stood talking with Onix, the giant rock snake nodding sadly to whatever she was saying. Catching sight of him staring, Sally quickly wrapped up the conversation and walked over to him.

"Hey." She leaned against the fence beside him.

"Hey." He smiled. "How are they handling it?"

"Scared, as you'd expect." Sally sighed. "I did my best to explain what had happened and that it wouldn't happen again, but...you know."

"Yeah." Matt agreed. "That was the worst kind of monster that could've possibly come through this place." Matt had a cooler at his feet and he reached down to draw out two water bottles, handing one over to Sally. "Anything else?"

"Onix doesn't feel safe." Sally reported. "I told him the monster wouldn't come back, but...he's skittish. I think we need to find a good trainer for him soon."

"We need to find good trainers for all of them as soon as we can." Matt agreed. "But that wasn't what I meant when I asked if there was anything else?" Sally looked at him in confusion and Matt could resist a smile. "I mean YOU. You are still doing okay, right?"

"Oh. Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Sally nodded. Her cheek had been bandaged once they got back and most of the scratches on her body were fading unnaturally fast. "What about you? You saw your aunt in there, didn't you?"

"...yeah." Matt shrugged. "But like I told her, she can't do anything to me anymore."

"Heh." Sally frowned and shook her head. "Wish I was that strong."

"Sally, you are." Matt told her. "I was exactly where you stand now, once. I've just figured out how to live with it." His hand drifted over to find and grip hers. "I promise, you'll do the same. Did what happened in Yandian's sphere change anything for you?"

"...it made things feel fresher again." Sally told him. "But overall, if I'm understanding you right and you're asking if I intend to continue with the Gym Challenge, then no. I'm not stopping."

"Exactly." Matt smiled proudly. "And that is proof of how strong you are." Blinking, Sally gripped his hand tighter.

"Thank you, Matt." She smiled as she gazed into his eyes. "You always seem to know just what to say."

"I just say what I needed to hear." he shrugged, keeping his eyes on her own.

The two's attention was soon drawn by the honk of a horn, Alicia pulling up into the ranch. Coming to a stop, she climbed out of the vehicle and looked at the two of them, grinning.

"Should I go back?" she asked. "Give you two more time to yourselves?"

"What are you talking about, Alicia?" Matt laughed. "We're not alone." He nodded off to the side, where David was currently working on something they couldn't see, Mimikyu and Gloom near him.

"Could've fooled me." she laughed, shaking her head.

"So, anyway, what happened?" Sally asked. "What did Whitney need?"

"I was hoping you could tell me." Alicia folded her arms. "She doesn't remember writing the note. Weirder, I don't remember going back home. One moment I was here, helping with the Pokémon's morning meals, and the next thing I know I'm waking up there, my family tied up near me."

"...that doesn't sound good." Matt frowned in confusion. "But I don't know what Whitney needed help with. All I know is you told me she did and left."

"I'm thoroughly confused." Sally shook her head. "You really don't remember anything?"

"Not a thing." Alicia confirmed. "Well, if you guys don't know...I guess I'll just have to figure it out on my own."

"Hey, we'll be here to help if you need it." Sally told her. "Right?"

"Right." Matt agreed. "Just ask, whatever you need."

"I appreciate it." Alicia smiled. "But nothing right now." Turning, she walked away from the pair. "You two don't mind me. I'm gonna go catch some rest for now. We'll talk more in the morning."

Not far away, David put the finishing touches on what he was working on.

"And there we go!" Turning, he lowered a newly repaired Bellossom costume down to Mimikyu, who was in his default disguise at the moment. "Only seemed fair I repair it, since it got broken helping me."

"Kyu!" Mimikyu reached out with his tendril and took it. Beside him, Gloom hopped up and down happily. Mimikyu rolled his eyes. Sally had taken his earplugs and hidden all the rest, so he had no choice but to just put up with her.

Grabbing him, Gloom pulled Mimikyu away as he squealed in surprised protest. David watched them go as a voice came from his crystal.

'I like them.' Glace told him. 'They're cute.'

"That's the softest tone I've ever heard out of you." David told her, touching his crystal.

'...don't tell anyone!' she demanded. 'I have a reputation to protect!'

"Yeah, yeah, sure." David laughed. "You're not so frosty after all, are you?"

'Oh please, do not start sounding like Sam...' She whined. David smirked. 'Yeah, laugh it up. You're lucky you have so many good qualities.'

"Oh really?" David asked.

'Well...yeah. Honestly, you remind me of myself quite a bit.' Glace told him. 'You know what it's like to feel alone and isolated. You know how it feels to worry about everyone around you, but not be taken as seriously because they're all worrying about you.'

"And you know the struggle of losing something you always took for granted." David guessed. He was surprised by the geniunely warm feeling that washed out from the crystal.

'Yes, that as well.' Glace agreed. 'You're a special kind of person, David.'

"Thank you." David grinned.

'You just need to figure out how to hide that caring behind your genuine superiority.' Glace told him. 'Don't worry; I can help with that.'

"I bet you can." David laughed. Looking around, he looked from Mimikyu struggling to escape Gloom's pull to Sally and Matt quietly talking to the other Pokémon of the ranch, and then off towards the town where Sam and the other Rangers were. "You know something, Yandian was wrong."

'Well, duh.' Glace said.

"I mean about friendship being intangible." David smiled. "Because it feels pretty solid to me."

* * *

_**Next Time on Poké Rangers: Eon Force...**_

Sally: You guys are leaving?

Celebi: There's a better solution. I had it made for this exact situation.

Matt: 'This box protected by the Seal of Seven'

?: I told you, nobody can open it.

Sam: I think I know who might be able to help us.

?: You Rangers are a joke! How did anyone ever have trouble with you?

Sam: We'd better get this box open as soon as we can.

_**Chapter 17: Unlocking Seven**_

(A/N: Yeah, a little cheesy of an ending, I know. But after everything that happened in that chapter, I think it needed a brighter spot to finish it off.

If it wasn't apparent before, it should be now that there's something strange going on with Walter/Terror. If you haven't figured out what he's doing (I've dropped a pretty big clue somewhere...not necessarily in this chapter...), well, it'll all become clear eventually XD. Also, we got our first real look at how Agents of Chaos, basically the demons of this world, really work. So far we've only had Zombger in Kanto, who was an oddity even among his species, and Ditgle, who hasn't fought (yet), but yeah, the majority of them work like Yandian. You can expect that to come up at some point (just maybe not this season) but I'm getting ahead of myself. Anyway, the last chapter and this were mostly setup and a little bit more of a look into Sam and David as characters. Now we get to kick off the next arc of the story, so on we go!)


	17. Unlocking Seven

_Previously on Poké Rangers: Eon Force..._

_ Xactowl and Walter summoned Yandian, an Agent of Chaos, as a distraction to keep the Rangers occupied while they further prepared their plans. With his unique powers, Yandian quickly trapped Sally, Matt, and Sam in recreations of their worst fears, and his demonic inability to be killed made him prove to be a tough fight to David, the only Ranger immune to his powers. While he was fighting, Walter lured Alicia to her family farm and forced her to write a mysterious message, seemingly erasing her and her family's memories of the events afterwards. With their task complete, Xactowl destroyed Yandian's seal, just in time for Matt to escape his trap and help send him back to the Infernal World._

* * *

_David's house, Azalea Town..._

"Yo, David?" Walking into his room, Sam waited until his friend realized he was there and looked up from the book he was reading before going on. "You got a minute?"

"Yeah, sure." Setting his reading aside, David sat up as Sam entered the room and took a seat.

"I've been trying to find a good time to talk to you." Sam told him. "That nightmare you had, a few nights ago?" David nodded in remembrance. "It was about Walter, wasn't it?"

"Yeah..." David admitted with a frown. "What about it?"

"I thought as much." Sam said. "I understand why you would be afraid of him. I just wanted to let you know, I'd never let him get to you. No matter what." David chuckled. "What? What's so funny?"

"Oh, it's just, that's the opposite of the dream." David told him. "The worst part about the nightmare was that I couldn't protect YOU from him, not the other way around." Sam blinked in surprise.

"Me?" he asked.

"Yeah." David told him. "I forget, you weren't awake at the time. At the ruins, how do you think he got me to go down there with him?" Sam stared at him in confusion. "He threatened you, Sam." Reaching up, he tapped his ear. "He said he'd have his Exploud make you deaf just like me"

"Oh...hmm." Sam scratched his chin uncertainly. "That's...wow. Okay then."

"Yeah." David nodded. "Exactly. I don't want that, Sam. More than anything, I don't want that. That's what scares me the most, that he might make good on that threat, and I won't be able to stop it."

"Well...you will." Sam nodded confidently. "I'd put my trust in you any day."

"Thanks." David smiled. "Don't worry about me, and we both need to try not to worry about Walter too much. If he comes after us...we'll deal with him."

"Yeah. I mean, we ARE Rangers, after all." Sam said. As David started to reply, the door flew open and Professor Diggswell entered the room.

"Sammy, David!" He quickly took a seat with them. Behind him, Eusine entered as well. "I have news! Oh, this my old friend, Eusine, sometimes called the Suicune Researcher."

As David and Sam both said silent thank you's that he hadn't shown up two seconds earlier, Eusine set down a briefcase and opened it up.

"Yeah, I remember you mentioning him. What's going on?" Sam asked, sitting forward. Eusine looked to the two of them and grinned.

"It's good to meet you two as well." Pulling out a paper, he held it out to them. "I've made a discovery that I thought my friend Dirk would be very interested in." David took the paper and looked it over, while Sam glanced to Diggswell.

"Your first name is Dirk?" he asked in amazement. "Dude, it's like one letter away from dirt. Why is your name just one massive pun!?"

"Never mind that." Eusine reached a hand over and pointed. On the paper, there were several ancient symbols drawn, none of which made any sense to David. "Do you see?"

"Uh...no." David shook his head. "Afraid I don't get it." Sighing, Eusine pulled a pen from his pocket and pointed to one symbol in particular.

"These are writings on the ancient story of Ho-oh and the three legendary beasts, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune." Eusine explained. "According to legend, the three perished in a fire in what is today called the Burned Tower thousands of years ago, but Ho-oh's flames brought them back to life. However, the writings are very old and damaged. I realized..."

"That this symbol could be two things!" Diggswell broke in, pointing to one near the end. "It's always been accepted as 'the legendary flames granted new life...' but, if it's this instead..." Eusine clicked his pen and drew a different design, crossing out part that had been damaged on the original text. "...then it becomes, 'the Goddess's flames granted new life...'!"

"You mean..." Sam started.

"Exactly! This is somehow tied to the same Gods and Goddesses I've devoted my life to studying! Which means that after all these years, me and Eusine's research has crossed paths at last!" The two quickly fist bumped as Sam and David looked at each other. "We set out tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?" David blinked. "Okay..." He glanced to Sam and he nodded, the same question running through his head. The time had come to leave with the professor...now how would they be there to help the other Rangers as well?

* * *

**(Theme Song inspired by Power Rangers: Wild Force Opening)**

***beat begins with a strange ethereal pulse (replace all roars with such) before quickly building into a rock beat*** _(The Eon Crystals awake and float into the air)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!**_ (The original five Rangers enter the Vanishing Shrine...)_

**Eon Crystals are forever!** _(...and are bonded with their respective Eon Crystal.)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!** _(All seven Rangers' helmets appear to complete their morphing sequences)_

**We'll defend Johto together!** _(The seven pose together as an explosion bursts behind them.)_

**Eon Force! Eon Force!**_ (Various scenes of the unmorphed Rangers using their powers)_

**Ancient powers have awakened; (Go!)**_ (Richard tosses a basketball into a hoop, his Cyndaquil letting off a showy burst as it swishes. Turning to the camera, he flashes a thumbs up as the Red Ranger and Flare are shown.)_

**Eon Force gonna save them. (Eon Force!)**_ (Sally steps off the bus into Azalea Town with her Mimikyu right behind. Noticing the camera, she waves as the Pink Ranger and Esper are shown.)_

**Our whole timeline in danger; (Go!)**_ (Phillip reaches out and pulls a plastic bottle from a river, dropping it into a bag his Croconaw is carrying. Seeing the camera, he nods as the Blue Ranger and Vapor are shown.)_

**We will save **_(Emma is working on an explosive in a lab with her Voltorb on the table observing. She jumps back from a spark and grins at the camera as the Yellow Ranger and Jolt are shown.)_

**this world!**_ (Matt looks over the Underwood Ranch as his Tyranitar walks up beside him. Petting her, he sees the camera and smiles as the Black Ranger and Umbre are shown.)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!**_ (Sam and David laugh together with their Meganium and Swinub as the Green and White Rangers are shown with Leaf and Glace.)_

**Eon Crystals are forever! **_(Alicia raises a Pokéball and clicks it open/Victoria smiles beside her Arcanine)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers! **_(The Rangers summon their weapons.)_

**We'll defend Johto together!**_ (The Rangers aim and fire the Eon Cannon.)_

***guitar riff***_ (Celebi and Hypnotica are talking in the shrine, Xactowl and Ditgle bow to Mask of Ice in his lair/Walter puts on his Terror mask)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!**_ (The Eon Zords join together into the Eon Force Megazord...)_

**We'll defend Johto together!**_ (...that is then shown using the Eon Spirit Charge.)_

**Eon...Force! Eon Force!**_ (All seven Rangers pose together as the Eon Zords appear behind them, followed by the logo being shown (use your imagination, cuz I don't have the artistic skill to draw one))_

* * *

_Blackthorn City..._

In the Johto Region's most northeastern city, a figure walked through the streets, approaching the Gym. She had pale skin, blue eyes, and light blue hair tied in a ponytail. She was wearing a skintight bodysuit in two tones of blue, blue fingerless gloves, and black bracelets, and a black-and-maroon cape flowed behind her. Her blue high-heeled boots reached up to her knees and she wore a necklace with a Dragonair-like pearl and dragon tooth-shaped earrings. Though they saw her most days, the citizens of Blackthorn still gazed at her in awe.

This was Clair, head of the Johto Gym Leaders and one of the most respected people in the region.

Pulling out a key, she made to unlock her Gym for the day. She didn't often get challengers; most trainers taking the Gym Challenge tended to save her for last, since she was regarded as the strongest of them all. Plus, she was just intimidating, with a fierce competitive streak and Pokémon powerful enough to rival those of the Elite Four. Still, she opened the Gym every day, just in case.

Just as she was turning her key, a drop hit her shoulder. Turning and looking up, she watched as more started to fall around her. Citizens of the city, caught without umbrellas or other protective gear, scrambled for cover, but Clair merely held out a hand in interest.

"Rain...?" She felt it hit her and pulled her hand back. "Cold rain, mixed with sleet. That wasn't in the forecast..."

Looking around, she saw that the streets had cleared, but there was a figure approaching through the murk of the rain. Narrowing her eyes, she saw that they walked on all fours, and as they got closer, their shape became recognizable.

"Suicune?" Clair asked in surprise. The Legendary Pokémon stopped a dozen or so feet away from her, watching her carefully. Clair's eyes shifted side to side, unsure what it wanted. "What is it? Are you trying to tell me something?"

Suicune's mouth opened and Clair took a single step forward, before a rainbow beam fired out.

Clair dove aside, feeling an intense, biting cold pass by her. The Aurora Beam struck the Gym's door, coating it in ice as Clair rolled to her feet.

"Oh, so you wanna fight, huh?" Clair held a Pokéball as she stood and Suicune turned to face her. "Well, I'll oblige!" Clicking the ball open, her Dragonair emerged and coiled around her.

Suicune's body glowed blue and Clair spotted some sort of crystalline wall growing around the area, soon bending and closing into a dome and entrapping them.

"Hmph. Dragon Breath, Dragonair!" she commanded.

Opening her mouth, Dragonair fired a pulsing ray of draconic power. Suicune dodged aside with incredible speed, the attack striking the crystal wall, seeming to spread across and be absorbed into it.

"Slam!" Clair called. Dragonair's tail lashed around and swiped at Suicune, the Legendary leaping into the air over it. Firing another Aurora Beam, Dragonair twisted out of the way and managed to avoid getting hit. "Rain Dance!"

Flying upwards, Dragonair circled, forming a rainstorm in the dome that poured down over the battle. Suicune stopped and fired a Bubblebeam, the bubbles absorbing water as they flew and growing larger. However, the Whirlwind Dragonair was whipping up blew them aside, sending them drifting around the dome.

"Nice try." Clair grinned. "But I knew you'd try to take advantage of that. Now, Thunder!"

Dragonair sparked and a powerful bolt of lightning shot up from its body, spreading throughout the storm and shooting down all across the dome. The biggest slammed down onto Suicune...whose body burst apart into shards of ice, scattering across the floor.

"Huh...a fake?" Clair spun, looking around to try and find where their opponent had gone. At last, she caught a glimpse of a silhouette outside the dome.

Suicune leaped through, the crystal seeming to spread like liquid around him as he passed through it.

"That's cheap!" Clair snapped. Suicune almost seemed to smirk, a powerful blast of wind firing off of it, the Gust shoving both her and Dragonair back. The Pokémon came into contact with one of the now enormous bubbles floating around them and was engulfed inside it.

As soon as Dragonair was inside, Suicune launched an Aurora Beam, striking the bubble directly. The entire thing froze into a sphere of ice, dropping to the ground and rolling to a halt beside Clair with Dragonair trapped inside.

As Clair growled in frustration and reached for another Pokéball, Suicune shooks his head in disappointment before dashing away too fast to follow. The crystal dome retreated and soon vanished, letting sleet briefly pour down before it too was gone.

"Where...?" Clair waited to see if Suicune would come back, but it soon became apparent that he was not. "What was that about?"

"Clair?" The Gym Leader whirled and held up her Pokéball, stopping herself from releasing it as she recognized the man before her.

"Pryce." she sighed. "What brings you here?" Pryce looked to her Dragonair, still frozen solid in the bubble, and raised an eyebrow.

"Looks like you've had a visitor." he noted. "Must've been somebody powerful."

"You could say that." Clair recalled Dragonair back into his ball, to be thawed and healed as soon as she could get to a machine. "A Legendary Pokémon, Suicune, ambushed me. Fought me for a bit, then just left. I don't know why."

"Interesting..." Pryce frowned and tapped his cane thoughtfully. "Suicune has been busy lately. I wonder what it could be up to...?"

"Well, it's gone now." Clair looked around, still checking to be sure. "Was there something you needed?"

"Just checking up on you." Pryce told her. "You haven't called the other Gym Leaders in a while. With this whole Remnant business going on, I would think..."

"Well, now that you've brought it up, I have to tell you." she rolled her eyes. "The Elite Four was asking for a report on the subject. I was trying to give you guys more time to get it all in line."

"Ah..." Pryce nodded. "Very well."

"So, how does it go?" Clair asked.

"They seem to have been involved in some sort of battle at the Ruins of Alph." Pryce told her. "Most of them are gone, the few left in hiding. It's mostly wound down."

"But you don't know where their leaders are." Clair pointed out.

"No, indeed we do not." Pryce frowned. "Victoria and Walter have not surfaced as of yet. We are currently investigating a mysterious incident with the new Gym Leader in Goldenrod to see if there's some connection." He nodded. "I'll let you know what comes of it."

"And prepare that report for the Elite Four." Clair called as Pryce turned to start and walk away. "They'll want it ASAP."

"I will." he nodded. "I'll have it to you as soon as I can."

"Thank you." Clair smiled. "Good to see you again, Pryce."

"Yeah. You as well." Pryce glanced back and gave a last wave. "I'll see you soon."

As he walked away, Pryce's mind raced. From Clair's description, it almost seemed like Suicune was testing her in some way. And if Suicune was testing trainers, then that could only mean one thing.

"It's looking for somebody to fight alongside." he determined. "And that must mean there's a problem coming it thinks it can't deal with alone." He nodded in understanding. "If I'm quick about it...perhaps I can intervene and solve the issue before things get out of hand."

* * *

_The Vanishing Shrine..._

"You guys are leaving?" Sally asked in disbelief.

At Sam and David's call, the team had gathered in the Ilex Forest temple for an emergency meeting, where the pair had announced that the Professor had found their next journey.

"Yeah." Sam stuck his hands in his pockets. "We're heading north to Ecruteak tommorrow morning to investigate the Burned Tower."

"Who knows where that will take us afterwards." David pointed out.

"You can't be serious." Richard folded his arms. "You're Rangers. We need you."

"I know!" Sam said. "But the Professor needs us too, and I promised him we wouldn't leave him. We just wanted to let you guys know ahead of time, as soon as we heard about it."

"I suppose I could fetch you whenever something comes up." Matt frowned. "It's inconvenient, but it could work, as long as the Professor doesn't mind you disappearing."

"He's promised not to question that." David told them.

'That's an idea...' The team looked to Celebi, who was hovering nearby. 'But there's a better solution. I had it made in preparation for this exact situation."

"Really?" Phillip asked. "What is it?"

'To find that out, you'll have to retrieve it.' Celebi told them. 'I stored it in Blackthorn City for safety.'

"And why couldn't you store it here, again?" Richard asked in mild annoyance.

'There are other reasons you will be needed in Blackthorn today.' Celebi told him. 'You'll find out when you get there.'

"...alright then." Sam shrugged. "Guess we're going to Blackthorn."

"Sweet!" Emma grinned. "I've always wanted to see the so-called City of Dragons!"

'You'll see more than just the city.' Celebi smiled. 'The box is stored in the Dragon's Den. You'll have to talk to the Gym Leader about getting access to it. Ask for the box with my face on it."

"Oh, good." Phillip nodded. "You've made it as easy as possible for us." Celebi chuckled.

'Phillip, to retrieve it easily would defeat the purpose. You must find the box, solve the problems in Blackthorn, and open the box to retrieve your prize. And without my or Hypnotica's help. It is important that you find out how to handle it yourselves.' he told them.

"Come on, guys." Matt waved. "Let's just get there. We can figure it out."

"Yeah." Sally agreed, reaching out to take his hand and holding out her own for somebody else to grab. "Group up!"

Everyone gathered in a ring and linked hands as Celebi floated overhead.

'Good luck, Rangers.' Celebi nodded. 'I know you can do this.'

Matt stepped forward and brought his foot down in Celebi's shadow, the whole group vanishing into it. Nodding in satisfaction, Celebi sat back and called up a viewing sphere to watch their progress.

* * *

_Azalea Town..._

Sitting in the Poké Center, Looker leaned back in his seat, flipping through the notebook he held, occassionally marking something on the pages.

He had bought it new when Mr. Franklin had contacted him about the case; every case got its own new book. He also had in his bag an old book from years before, when the Grays had hired him to investigate the same subject he now hunted for.

Dressed in a brown jacket over a black shirt, tan pants, black shoes, Looker was not quite as his name seemed to imply. He seemed exceedingly average, which was the whole point of this particular outfit, his standard investigative gear. The less you stood out, the less likely people were to notice you.

"Excuse me?" Looker glanced up to see a woman standing before him. The inconspicuous nature of his appearance only made it more unusual for somebody to approach him out of the blue.

Looker lowered his notebook and his eyes quickly took note of her appearance. Fairly tall, raven-black hair, wearing a flowing green dress that had a feather-like design to it. Gold earrings in her ears, a similarly shiny necklace, and even more bling on her wrists in the form of bracelets. High-heeled shoes, not the easiest walking choice; he pegged her as being vain about her appearance. She offered a friendly smile, shifting a dark brown bag that she carried via a strap over her shoulder.

"What can I do for you?" Looker asked carefully. No introductions, not to a stranger. Never when he didn't know who he was talking to.

"You are Looker, yes?" she asked. "I felt you would be here."

"You felt..." Looker frowned. She knew who he was, so that put him at a disadvantage. He decided to return her smile, see where it got him. "Yes, I am Looker. And you are...?"

"Madame Xana." Slipping her bag off, she took a seat near him, setting the bag down beside her. "I was...it's hard to describe, but I was drawn to you. To your mission."

"My mission, huh?" Looker absentmindly raised a pen and stuck it in his mouth, chewing on the end. "Are you claiming you're a psychic?"

"Did the name not give it away?" she asked with a laugh. As Looker continued to stare at her, she frowned. "You doubt my abilities?"

"I'm just careful." he told her. "If you truly do know who I am from your...visions, you should understand that."

"I do, of course." Madame Xana nodded. She scooted closer to him. "I can give you a demonstration, if you want?"

"Is that so?" Looker took a mental note of her perfume, some sort of breezy summer type. "How would you do that?"

"Can you give me your hand?" Xana held out her palm. "Please?" She smiled nervously. Looker had to admit, she seemed pretty harmless. When you've been a detective for over twenty years, you learn to pick up on the signs of your femme fatales. They all carried themselves a certain way, had a sly undertone to what they said, like a snake waiting to sink its fangs into your ankle. This woman carried none of that. Still, one could not be too careful; as Looker held out his hand to place on top of hers, his other hand was resting on a holstered pistol on his other side.

"Hmm. Walter Franklin, huh? So that's his name." she murmured before looking up to him. "I could tell you were hunting somebody, but not the specifics."

"That doesn't prove you're psychic." Looker pointed out. "You could've known that beforehand and be lying."

"So suspicious!" Madame Xana feigned hurt. "Well, I appreciate that you think I'm beautiful..." Looker had indeed been thinking that; he resisted the urge to blush. Still could've been a lucky guess. "...but I can show you other ways. I have telekinetic powers as well."

Holding out her hand, her bag rose into the air and floated forward into her grip. Smiling, she held out her other hand and Looker's notebook pulled free of his grip, floating into the air and circling him.

"Before you suggested I rigged my bag somehow." she smiled. Once again, that had been Looker's thought.

"Alright, alright. You've convinced me." Looker gave a small laugh as he caught his notebook. Xana allowed him to pluck it out of the air. "So, what do you plan to do?"

"I want to help, of course!" Xana told him. "I said it already, I was drawn to your mission. A call that I can't really explain...as if I could hear a voice suggesting...no, no, demanding is more the word, that I come see you."

"I have heard of psychics helping detectives before." Looker nodded. "Sketchwork profiling, locating missing people, that sort of thing. If you can do something like that..."

"I can try." Xana gave him a sunny smile. "Do you have a lead?"

"He was seen in this town." Looker told her. "I've obtained a blurry cell phone selfie that happened to catch him hurrying by in the background. Where he was heading, I do not know."

"Well, perhaps I can read the destination from the photo." she suggested. "May I see it?"

"I don't see why not." Looker had several copies made already; there was no harm in handing her one. Taking it, Madame Xana glanced it over before smiling.

"I think I see...yes!" She leaped up enthusiastically. "I see where he was going at the time! To the north, in Goldenrod!"

"Okay then, I'll give it a shot." Looker stood. "I can always come back if it doesn't pan out."

"Yeah." Xana grinned. "Do you mind a tagalong?" she asked as Looker walked past. Halting, he glanced to her and smiled. She seemed like fun company, maybe even helpful to the case.

"I think I'd quite like that." he nodded. "Come along then. Don't fall behind!" Turning once more, he dashed out the door and Xana ran after.

'Excellent...' Underneath his disguise, Xactowl smiled to himself. He had to make sure to send out a constant flow of nonthreatening thoughts and impulses, but it seemed Looker was already coming around to his presence. 'All according to plan...'

* * *

_Blackthorn City..._

"You want the time capsule?" Clair asked as she leaned against her Gym's door. The Rangers stood gathered in front of her, all morphed.

First the ambush of Suicune, then, just when she got back into her gym, one of her trainers came running up to tell her the Poké Rangers were there to see her. The day was just becoming more and more surprising.

"Is that what it is?" Richard asked. Clair shrugged.

"I don't know, not really. It's always been there. That's what we've assumed, what with the image of Celebi on it. But nobody has ever been able to get it open." she told them.

"Can we see it?" Sally asked.

"Sure." Clair waved them along. "Follow me."

She led the Rangers to the Dragon's Den, guiding them through it until they reached the far back. The Rangers couldn't help but look in awe at the Dratini and Dragonair that inhabited the Den, Pokémon that weren't often seen outside of Blackthorn.

"They're beautiful..." Sally said quietly as a Dratini slid past her. Clair looked back to her and smiled.

"They certainly are." she agreed.

"Is that why you dress like one?" Sam asked. Clair gave him a quick annoyed glance. "What? You do!" He looked to the other Rangers. "C'mon, don't tell me I was the only one thinking it."

"From your tone, I'm amazed you were able to think at all." Clair told him, turning and continuing on her way. Sam grumbled and David patted him on the shoulder as the Rangers followed. "And here we are." Clair stepped aside so the Rangers could see the object they had been sent after.

"Huh..." Richard knelt before a wooden chest, elaborately carved with an image of Celebi on the front. A padlock hung from the Celebi's forehead. "Smaller than I thought it would be, honestly."

"Do you see a way to open it?" Emma asked.

"There's a keyhole, but no key." Clair said. "All other methods have proven fruitless."

"The lock is wood..." Richard placed a hand over it and lifted it up so they could see. "Maybe I can get it off."

Richard ignited his hand and let the flames lick at the lock, but after several minutes passed, it became apparent they weren't catching.

"I don't think it's working." Phillip pointed out. Richard let the lock go; not so much as a slight charring.

"I told you, nobody can open it." Clair reminded them.

"Hold on..." David circled around behind the box and looked down at it. "There's some kind of writing on the back."

"Yeah." Clair reached out and spun the box around so the Rangers could read.

"'This box protected by the Seal of Seven'" Matt read. Nothing else could be made out; the other writing was in a language the Rangers didn't understand.

"We have to figure out how to get this box open." Richard said. "Whatever is inside..."

"Let me try something." Sam stepped forward. "If the box is wood, then I should be able to control it..." Holding out his hand, Sam focused his powers on the box and tried to make the lock click open. It refused to be moved. Growling, he tried to make the box split, but there was no reaction. "Or maybe not."

The Rangers took turns trying different ways to open it. Emma placed an explosive she had with her on the lock and detonated it, but the blast didn't leave a scratch. Sally tried to pull the box open with her telekinesis, but it was as unyielding to her as Sam. Matt tried cutting the lock with his claws, but they just bounced off with no effect. David tried freezing the lock until it became brittle and broke, but it never did.

Now Phillip was kneeling before the box, trying to pick the lock with one of his Aqua Jetters.

"Phil, come on." Richard told him. "It's not going to work."

"You don't know that..." Phillip muttered.

"You've been at it for ten minutes!" Emma told him. "It's not gonna open."

"...fine." Sighing, Phillip stood and dispelled his weapon. "I don't know how to get in there."

"Can we take it?" Richard asked. Clair thought for a moment.

"I suppose so." she said at last. "We don't have any real need for it here. If it's supposed to belong to you guys, then you probably should claim it."

"Thanks." Sally said. Sam picked up the box and turned towards the others.

"I have an idea." he said. "I think I know who might be able to help us."

"Celebi said we have to do it ourselves." Richard pointed out.

"No, Celebi said he and Hypnotica couldn't help us." Sam reminded him. "He never said we couldn't find other help."

"...fair enough." Richard nodded in agreement.

As the Rangers left the Dragon's Den and returned into Blackthorn City proper, they and Clair were greeted with the sight of a monster walking down the street.

He was tall and lanky, armored in gleaming silver metal painted with purple accents. Metallic Crobat wings stretched from his back and when they could see his face, they saw it was a Crobat face, but the right half was hidden under a jagged-edged half-helmet with a Skarmory design. In his hand, he carried some sort of device, a bright red light flickering more and more rapidly as he looked around.

"It must be here somewhere..." he growled.

"Guess we found what Celebi was referring to." Richard said. "Stay back, Clair. We'll handle this guy."

"If you say so..." She tossed a Pokéball repeatedly into the air. "I'll be here if you need bailed out."

"Yeah, sure." Sam laughed in disbelief, but quickly shut up when Clair glared at him.

Running forward, the Rangers cut off the monster's path.

"Hey, freakshow!" Richard called. The monster looked up from its device and spotted them, snarling in annoyance. "Just who are you supposed to be?"

"Rangers. I am Sir Skarmacro, sent by the great Mask of Ice to locate a very important asset for him." The Red Ranger glanced back at the Box of Seven, the team stepping closer together in front of Sam.

"Well, you can't have it!" Emma called. "We've got it and we aren't giving it to you!"

"Is that so...?" Skarmacro reached around behind him and put the device he carried away. "We'll see. Cryoclopes, to arms!" With a wave of his hand, the icy golem minions appeared all around him. "Attack!"

"Sam, guard the box!" Richard called.

"Wait a sec...!" Sam tried to protest as the others ran forward to meet the Cryoclopes in battle. "Why do I get to babysit the box!?" He glanced to Clair and dropped it at her feet. "You watch the box." Charging forward, he leaped into battle with his teammates.

Summoning his Icicle Spear, David formed a trail of ice in front of him, letting him slide and duck down, sweeping several Cryoclopes' legs out from under them. Rising, he dodged past one that was swinging an ice mace at him and stabbed it through the back before spinning and blocking an ice sword swinging at his face. Kicking the wielder back, he leaped and spun, slashing them across the chest and shattering them apart.

Sam aimed his Seed Bomber and fired, blasting the lead Cryoclopes charging at him down and scattering seeds around him. Holding out his hand, thorny vines quickly sprouted and lashed outwards, smashing through golems around them. A Cryoclopes at the back formed an ice machete and slashed through the vines before springing at him and Sam dodged aside, blasting it in the back and into pieces.

A line of Cryoclopes formed ice bows and aimed, firing towards Emma. The Yellow Ranger swung her Discharger in an arc and smashed them out of the air before leaping and firing lightning down, blasting the group apart. Landing, one formed an ice spear and stabbed at her. Blocking with her shield, she ducked down and kicked its leg out from under it, grabbing its arm and flipping it over her shoulder into one of its allies.

Richard charged flame into his Fire Blaster, leaping over Cryoclopes and firing at Skarmacro himelf. The Chaos Beast's wings folded closed around him, blocking the shot before swinging out and sending an Air Cutter flying out to strike the Red Ranger, sending him falling to the ground in a burst of sparks.

Leaping over to join him, Phillip blasted water from his Aqua Jetters' hilts, pulling him into a spin that would've hit Skarmacro several times had he not took to the air and flew above them.

"Come and get me, Rangers!" he laughed, his smaller wings launching air blasts down that exploded around the Blue Ranger.

"I've got him!" Sally called, waving a hand and flinging Cryoclopes aside. Springing into the air, she used her powers to lift herself upwards.

"You call that flying?" Skarmacro dodged away from a swing of the Pink Ranger's Psycho Cutter. Sally tried to follow him as he circled her, but he was moving too quickly, too nimbly. Holding out her hand, she tried to stop him, but was met with his metal wings slashing across her back, knocking her out of the air.

As Richard and Phillip helped her to her feet, Skarmacro swooped down towards them. Matt ran up from behind his teammates and leaped up towards him, but Skarmacro flipped himself around and slammed his feet into the Black Ranger, launching him back to crash into the others.

"You Rangers are a joke!" he called. Emma joined the group and fired lightning upwards, but he dodged aside without issue. "How did anyone ever have trouble with you?"

"Energies together!" Richard called. Holding out their hands, the Rangers formed the Eon Cannon and aimed it upwards. "Fire!"

Beams in their respective colors fired out and merged together into a swirling rainbow sphere, but Skarmacro quickly flew around behind them, avoiding being hit. Firing air blasts down, the Rangers all yelled as they were blasted off their feet, the Eon Cannon flying from their grip and vanishing as it hit the ground.

A few Cryoclopes charged towards Clair and she held out her Pokéball, opening to release a Kingdra. Firing precise shots of water forward, it blasted holes in each golem, stopping them in their tracks.

Suddenly, everyone's attention was caught by a powerful roar, one that made the ground tremble with its sheer magnitude. In a blaze of flame, Entei came leaping to land in the middle of the street.

"Ah, it's here!" Skarmacro grinned. "It seems you Rangers were lying about having my target."

Roaring in fury, Entei's mouth fired a steam of gold-colored flames across the area. As the sweeping attack came towards Clair, she commanded her Kingdra to counter it with a Hydro Pump.

While the force managed to deflect the attack from hitting her, to her surprise the water did nothing to douse the fire. The flames burned across the liquid's surface like it was gasoline instead of water, only growing larger and hotter.

Launching another blast, Entei struck Kingdra directly and it was flung backwards with a cry of pain. The flames continued to burn on his body, not seeming to be consuming it, but not going out either.

As it turned towards the Rangers, they saw that one of Entei's eyes was glowing red.

"Something's wrong with it..." Richard told the others. Roaring, Entei fired at them and the Rangers leaped aside as the flames caught on where they had been standing.

"Well, we have to do something!" Phillip said. "Or it'll burn us all!"

Finishing the last of the Cryoclopes facing them, Sam and David ran over to join the others.

"Fire's spreading!" David pointed out. Indeed, Entei's flames were only expanding to cover more and more of the area. "We're running out of time."

"Flare!" Richard reached up to touch his crystal. "Can you still absorb these flames?"

"I can try." Emerging from his Eon Crystal, the Flareon spirit flew around the area. Entei's flames were pulled into its body, the spirit growing brighter the more it absorbed.

"Sally, something's wrong with its mind, I think." Richard said. "Can you try to get in there?" Nodding, the Pink Ranger approached Entei, extending her mind out to him.

To her surprise, she couldn't get into Entei's head. It wasn't like with Matt or Ms. North or Celebi, where she just couldn't get any thoughts out of them, but instead like she was coming up against some sort of barrier. According to what she'd been told, that wasn't how psychic defense worked, so she was confused what was going on.

She focused harder, trying to push through whatever was blocking her from Entei's mind. As she did, Entei became still, frozen in place, as if stunned.

By using her power more, Sally was also opening her mind more, which became clear when she heard an internal voice above her.

'Perfect! She's immobilized it!' Looking up, Sally saw Skarmacro pulling back an arm with a Master Ball in his hand. 'You're mine!'

"No!" Sally called, swinging her hand upward in an arch. The Master Ball was knocked away and hit the ground, rolling to a stop at her feet.

While she was distracted, Entei shook his head, roaring as he broke out of the trancelike state. Sally watched it's mouth glow hotter as he prepared to launch another fire blast at her.

Before it could, a blue crystal wall grew before it, forcing Entei back. Sally and the others looked to see Suicune standing nearby, watching. Entei turned to look at it as well, their eyes meeting. After a moment of staring, Entei growled and shook its head. When it looked up again, its glowing red eye was back to normal.

Turning, Entei dashed off at incredible speeds, Suicune soon taking its leave as well. Above, Skarmacro growled in frustration.

"I must capture it!" he yelled, flying off as fast as he could after Entei.

As Entei had left, his fires had all quickly gone out. The Rangers approached Clair, who was kneeling and applying a Burn Heal to her Kingdra.

"Is it okay?" Matt asked in concern.

"Seems to be." Clair frowned. "The burn heals like normal, anyway." Sighing, she stood up and returned Kingdra to his ball. "First Suicune attacks me, now Entei. This is not normal."

"I'll say." Phillip said quietly. He was still staring in the direction Suicune had fled. It had been right there, in front of him. "When did Suicune attack?"

"Just a little bit ago." Clair told them. "I'd just healed my Dragonair when you guys got here."

"Did it have the red eye thing going on too?" Phillip asked. Clair shook her head.

"I would've noticed something like that." she said. "And it didn't seem to...well, it trapped me in crystal, beat my Dragonair, and then left. It seemed almost disappointed, but not like it wanted to do me serious harm. Entei seemed much worse."

"We'll have to see if Celebi can tell us anything about this." Richard frowned. "If he will tell us."

"One thing's for sure, we can't let Mask of Ice get his hands on Entei, or Suicune, or Raikou either." Phillip said. "If he gets ahold of Pokémon that powerful...who knows what he could do with them."

"I agree, those Pokémon must not fall into the wrong hands." Clair looked over to the Master Ball Sally had picked up. "Where did he even get that? Those are hard to come by."

"I don't know." Richard said. "We'll have to look into it more."

"Yeah, but first, maybe we'd better get this box open as soon as we can." Sam suggested, bending and picking up the Box of Seven.

"You said you had an idea?" Sally remembered. Sam nodded.

"Well...good luck, Rangers." Clair nodded. "You'll let me know if you figure out what's going on with these Legendary attacks, right?"

"Yeah. Of course." Richard told her. "We'll pass it along."

As Clair gave them a final wave and walked away, Sally looked after her in amazement.

"So, she's the biggest Gym Leader in the region?" she asked.

"Mmmhmm." Emma nodded. "Toughest of them all. Most people trying to collect Johto's badges save her for last."

"I can see why." Sally said. "She seems...I don't know. Just being around her is intense."

"Family pride." Phillip told her. "A lot of people in her family have been powerful Dragon-type specialists. Heck, her cousin runs the Elite Four over in Kanto."

"It's a legacy she fights hard for." Matt reached up and put a hand on her shoulder. "But don't worry. You have something even more important to fight for." Sally glanced at him. "Yourself." Sally smiled and nodded in understanding.

"So, what's your idea?" Richard asked Sam. The Green Ranger turned to Matt.

"We've got to get to David's house." he said. "Mattow, can you take us?"

"I still think you could've came up with something better for me." Matt muttered, but he reached out a hand anyway. The Rangers all linked up he reached his foot back into a building's shadow, the whole group vanishing along with the box.

* * *

_Soon, David's house..._

"What is it, again?" Professor Diggswell asked as he looked over the Box of Seven in fascination.

"It's some sort of ancient artifact that we, uh, acquired?" Sam said. The Professor looked to him. "We didn't steal it, I swear!"

"No, no, I never thought that." Diggswell frowned as he examined the writing on the box. "'Seal of Seven' huh? I've never heard any references to such a thing..."

"The thing we've found is, the box will NOT open by any means." David explained. "It can't be forced, and there's no key to go into that hole."

"Strange shape for a keyhole, anyway." Diggswell observed. "Check out it. It's like a little tunnel, then with a larger spherical area deeper inside." The two knelt to look into the keyhole, seeing what the professor was talking about. "I don't know how you would get the ball to fit that part in through the smaller tunnel. It makes no sense."

"Huh..." Sam frowned. "That is strange."

"Do you think you can figure out how to get it open?" David asked. The Professor scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"I dunno, but I can sure give it the old college try." he said. Hefting it up, he carried it towards his room. "I'm gonna try to look up some of these symbols on the back. I'll give you a call if I figure out anything."

"Alright. Thanks, Professor!" Sam called. Entering his room, the Professor kicked the door closed behind him. David folded his arms.

"So, what do we do when he does figure it out?" David asked.

"Snatch the box, make up some excuse, and get it out of here?" Sam shrugged. "You have a better idea?"

"No...no I don't." David sighed. "I'm gonna go let the others know what's happening. You keep an ear out for him to give some sort of indication he's solved it."

"If he yells 'Eureka!', I'm never letting him live it down." Sam told him. David chuckled as he turned to walk away. Sighing, Sam approached the Professor's door and leaned against the wall nearby, listening to the sounds of pages flipping within. "C'mon, Professor. I know you can do this."

* * *

_Later, at the Goldenrod City Pokémon Gym..._

"Leader Whitney?" Pausing midconversation, Whitney turned to find one of the Trainers of her Gym standing in the door to her office. "A detective and his partner are here to see you? They said something about the two that went missing?"

"Oh, of course." Whitney nodded. "Go on, send them in." The Trainer nodded and left to fetch them while Whitney lifted her phone back up. "I'm terribly sorry, but can I put you on hold? Yes, I'll try to make it quick. I appreciate it."

Setting the phone down, she took a seat as Looker and Xana entered the room.

"Hello." She waved towards a set of chairs. "Have a seat."

"Thank you." Looker took a seat, but Xana opted to stand behind him, leaning forward to rest her arms on the back of his chair. "My name is Looker. I'm in the region trying to track down Walter Franklin."

"So are we." Whitney told him. "He and the rest of the Remnants have been something of a problem in recent times."

"Yes, I've heard." Looker nodded, sitting forward. "I've heard that he was here. For what purpose, I can't imagine."

"You don't know?" Whitney frowned. "But you referenced it to get in here."

"That was me." Xana spoke up. "I didn't know what it meant. It just came to mind when we were talking to that young man." She smiled. "I'm Madame Xana, by the way."

"She's a psychic I met in Azalea." Looker explained. "She was able to read from a photo that Walter was on his way to this gym."

"Ah..." Whitney nodded. "Interesting. Well, I'm sorry to say that we don't really have a lead on where he is at the moment. He simply stole back two Pokémon of his that we had confiscated."

"Nothing at all?" Looker frowned. "Nothing unusual you've noticed around here?"

"No..." Whitney blinked. "Nothing here at the gym."

"How about elsewhere?" Xana asked. "You seem to have something on your mind."

"Well, there was an odd incident not long ago." Whitney admitted. "I went home from the gym, but I had no memory of it. I was just here one moment, and then I was waking up at home, bound in ropes along with my parents. My sister was there too, and she showed me a note I'd apparently written to get her to come there, but she didn't remember receiving or heeding it. We don't know what went on."

"Hmm..." Looker frowned. "Can I see the note?"

"My sister has it." Whitney told her. "She said she was going to try and figure out what happened."

"I see. Where is she?" Looker asked, writing everything she had said down in his notebook.

"Back the way you came." Whitney smiled. "Near Azalea, at the Underwood Ranch. Ask for Alicia Milton."

"Very well." Looker jotted the name and location down and flipped his book closed. "Thank you for your time."

"One thought." Xana rose up straight and looked at Whitney curiously. "Do you think I could have a try at reading your mind? It's obvious something has been suppressed there; perhaps I can draw it out?"

"I suppose it's worth a shot." Whitney watched as Xana approached, leaning across her desk. "Go ahead."

"Look at me..." Xana stared into Whitney's eyes as she raised them to meet hers. Xana had hazel eyes that were oddly piercing, almost as if inflected with gold. Frowning, she seemed to focus harder. Whitney flinched in reflex, half-expecting her head to start hurting, but nothing of the sort happened.

After an uncomfortable amount of silence that had Looker anxiously tapping a pen against his notebook, Xana moved back.

"It's hard to see much." she said in annoyance. "Something has buried the memories of what happened deep."

"Did you get anything?" Looker asked.

"Yes." Xana turned to face him. "Cianwood City."

"Cianwood..." Looker frowned. "Isn't that pretty much on the other side of Johto? What could Walter be up to there?"

"I don't know." Xana said. "But I know what I saw. Its name was right on the sign."

"Hmm." Looker wrote Cianwood down with a question mark. "Whitney, can you think of anything, ANYTHING that would make somebody like Walter go to Cianwood?"

"Well, they're working on the new Safari Zone right now." Whitney said. "The Gym Leader there, Chuck, has been overseeing it."

"There's been a problem..." Xana muttered. Whitney looked to her in confusion.

"No...I mean, some mild environmental protests, but nothing major that I've heard of." she said.

Whitney's phone began to ring on its secondary line, the one reserved for contact between other Gyms and the Elite Four. Frowning, she picked it up.

"Hello?" She listened for a moment. "What do you mean 'a problem'?" Looker and Xana glanced at each other. "Okay. Yeah. Thanks for letting me know." Hanging up, she looked to the other two people in the room. "That was Chuck. Apparently, a group of Pokémon my family sent to help with the Safari Zone's construction were stolen."

"That connects with Walter messing around with you and your family farm..." Looker mused. "We'll have to check this out!" Standing aruptly, he held out a hand, offering Whitney a vigorous shake. "Thank you for your time."

"Of course." Whitney smiled before pulling her hand back. "Be sure to let me know if you figure anything out." Looker gave her an affirmative nod before he and Xana turned to leave. Once they were out the door, Whitney picked her phone back up. "Sorry about that, Sabrina. So, about what I was asking you...?"

* * *

_The Underwood Ranch.._

Matt was giving Onix its daily rock meal when Professor Diggswell came running up. As the rock snake lifted a stone up and crunched into it, the Professor approached. Behind him, the Box of Seven was being carried on his Donphan's back.

"Ah, an Onix. Excellent, most magnificent!" Diggswell exclaimed. Behind him, Sam came running up.

"Hey..." Panting and gasping, he tried to catch his breath. "Man, you move fast for an old dude, Professor."

"Pardon me for not introducing myself." Diggswell apologized. "My name is..."

"Professor Diggswell, I know." Matt nodded and smiled in greeting. "I'm a friend of Sam and David's. They've told me a lot about you. I'm Matt Underwood."

"Ah, very good then." Diggswell shook his hand.

"What's the big rush about, Professor?" Sam asked. "Did you figure out the box?"

"Some of it." Diggswell told him. He glanced to Matt. "Has Sammy told you about this box of his?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Matt stepped forward and leaned down beside the box. "I'm very curious about it."

"Well, I've managed to translate some of the symbols." Professor Diggswell knelt and dug around in his duffel bag, locating a journal. "It's written in an ancient language I've only encountered a couple times before. It's an incomplete tongue that some people claim never existed."

"So what does it say?" Sam asked.

"From what I can tell, this reads..." The Professor ran his finger along the line of symbols as he wrote. "Seven of the same nature must attack..." He frowned as his finger moved to the last pair of symbols. "This part I'm not sure about, but I think it says 'at once.' I'm thinking we try to hit it with seven Pokémon attacks, from seven Pokémon of the same type."

"I see..." Matt said thoughtfully. "That makes sense. Do you have seven Pokémon of the same type?"

"That's why I came here." the Professor told him. "I have five Ground-type Pokémon. I was hoping I could find two more willing to pitch in here." He looked up at Onix and reached a hand out, rubbing its rocky hide. "This fella will make six. Are there any more?"

"Yeah. Hold on a second." Matt turned and ran towards the house. Soon, he returned with Sally in tow. Once they had explained the situation, she sent Larvitar out to assist.

"Larv?" Larvitar looked around in interest. 'What's going on? Battle?'

"No, not today." Sally told him. "We just need you to help with something."

"Onix, you okay with pitching in?" Matt asked. The rock snake nodded, sliding forward to loom behind the group. "Thanks. Okay, Professor. Bring out the rest of your Pokémon."

"Right you are." The Professor drew four Pokéballs and opened them, releasing his Dugtrio, Mamoswine, Quagsire, and Marowak to join with Donphan. "Everyone, listen up!" His Pokémon all looked to him, as did Onix and Larvitar once Sally prompted him to. "At the count of three, I need all of you to launch a Ground-type attack at this box." He pointed to the Box of Seven. "Can you do that?"

The Pokémon all gave affirmative responses and turned towards the box. The huamns around took a step back as they prepared attacks.

"One...two..." Diggswell counted, raising an arm. "Three!" He dropped his arm and the Pokémon all launched their attacks. Quagsire and Dugtrio launched Mud Bombs, Marowak hurled a Bonemerang, Donphan and Mamoswine charged forward with Bulldoze, Onix hurled a Sand Tomb, and Larvitar burrowed through the ground to strike from underneath with a Dig.

As the dust and mud settled, Marowak caught its returning bone, Donphan and Mamoswine stepped back, and Larvitar emerged back onto the surface, it was revealed that the box was still entirely undamaged.

"Drat it all!" Diggswell folded his arms. "It seems my theory is off in some manner."

"Well, it was a decent idea." Sam assured him.

"I will have to give it some more thought." Diggswell knelt by the box, looking at the symbols and muttering to himself. After a moment, he glanced up. "Would you mind if I stayed here? It's possible my theory was somewhat close, in which case I may need those Pokémon again."

"Of course." Matt nodded. "I'm afraid I have more work to do, but I'll come check up later." Waving to the group and to Onix, he and Sally both turned to walk away.

Diggswell searched through his bag before remembering he still had his book out and flipping through it, frowning.

"Seven of the same nature must attack at once..." the Professor repeated to himself. "If that's not referring to Pokémon typing, then I don't know what it is about." Sam listened thoughtfully, a few ideas he couldn't share with the Professor running through his head.

"You said you weren't certain it said 'at once'." Sam decided to point out instead. "What else could it say?"

"Oh, who knows? It could be some variant, or maybe it's nothing like what I said at all." Diggswell sighed. "I'll have to consider other options."

As the Professor scanned his book, Sam took off towards the house, probably to use the restroom or something. A shadow fell over Diggswell and he looked up to find Onix looming over him.

"Oh, hello there." The Professor smiled. "Do you mind? You're kind of blocking the light."

Looking chastised, Onix quickly moved aside. The Professor stood and reached out hand to him.

"Hey, don't look so down. I didn't mean I mind you being here." he assured. Onix leaned forward to touch his hand with its face, the Professor grinning. "You're a friendly Onix, that's for sure. Have you ever met any of your kind that live deeper in the Earth?" Onix nodded. "Quite temperamental, aren't they? I think it comes from not having really any other species around."

Onix curled around, bringing its head around behind the Box of Seven. The Professor watched him look over the writings there.

"You can't read that, can you?" The Professor asked curiously. Onix shook his head sadly. "I didn't think so. That would've been crazy." Diggswell wandered around to beside Onix where he could see the ancient words too. "Seven of the same nature must attack...at once." The Professor folded his arms. "I think it's at once. Maybe Sam is right and it's not."

"Nix." Onix rose upwards, moving aside and forming boulders around itself. Diggswell watched as it dropped seven of them in a line.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously. Onix raised its tail and pointed at the boulders, using it to push them apart. Turning to the Professor, he shook his head before turning back and pushing all the boulders together. Forming one boulder the size of all the others combined, he put it beside them and turned back to Diggswell eagerly.

"Onix!" he called cheerfully.

"Hmm..." The Professor scratched his chin and went back to examine the writing again. "Yes...eureka! I think you're right!"

"Oh my Arceus, you really do say it." Sam said as he returned from behind. Diggswell spun to face him with a grin.

"Onix has proposed a new theory!" he declared. Sam raised an eyebrow. "And I think he might just have solved it!"

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"It doesn't say 'at once'. Rather, it says 'as one'." The Professor told him. "A small but important distinction. We need to find a way to combine seven attacks into one, instead of just having them hit seperately."

"...right." Sam grinned. "I think I understand! That's perfect, Professor!"

'Sam.' Celebi's voice projected into his mind through his crystal. 'Skarmacro is going to pass over the town soon in his chase. You and the others have to intercept him!'

'We're on it, Celebi.' Sam thought back. Bending down, he grabbed the box and lifted it up. "Thanks so much, Professor!" Sally and Matt went running by, having received the same message. "I think I can handle it from here."

"Hang on a moment!" Diggswell called. Sam halted in his tracks. "You are going to tell me what's inside if you get it open, right?"

"Oh, uh..." Sam cringed. "It's kinda...other job related."

"Aww..." The Professor frowned. "You piqued my curiosity, and now you're yanking the answer away?"

"Sorry!" Sam called as he resumed his run. "I'll make it up to you, I swear!"

"Yeah, you had better!" Diggswell yelled after him. Sighing, he glanced up at Onix. "Kids these days. So secretive." Onix grunted in agreement.

* * *

_Soon, in Azalea Town..._

Sam, Sally, and Matt joined up with the other Rangers, who were scanning the skies for any sign of Skarmacro.

"Hey." Sam set the Box of Seven down as they turned to look at him.

"DId the Professor figure it out?" David asked eagerly.

"I think so." Sam nodded. 'Or, rather, the Onix at Matt's ranch figured it out, apparently."

"So how do we open it?" Richard asked.

"It's so simple." Sam laughed. "We have to combine powers." He pointed amongst them. "There's seven of us. If we put our energy into one attack, it will break the Seal of Seven."

"Huh..." Phillip nodded. "You're right. That is simple. Why didn't we think of that?"

"There he is!" Emma called, pointing. The other Rangers looked up as Skarmacro zoomed over the town.

"In hot pursuit of Entei..." Sam grinned. "We'd better stop him."

"Right." Richard agreed. "Let's give this a try!" Drawing his Morpher, he held it up. "Ready?"

"Ready!" the others agreed.

"Bring on the power of Eon!" they all called, pressing their Morphers against their chest. Glowing lines in their respective colors spread from their Morphers' corners around their bodies as their Eon Spirits emerged from the crystal, flying up above and shooting the appropriate element down to form their Ranger Suits. Circling around, the spirits transformed into helmets to complete their transformation.

Once they were morphed, Richard held out his hand. The others all joined him, focusing their power out and together. From the merging, the Eon Cannon formed, dropping into the Red Ranger's hands.

"Whoa..." Richard looked it over. "It's even better than before!"

The Eon Cannon now had seven barrels instead of the previous five, one in the center and the other six in a ring around it. The same red spot for his hand was in place on the handle, as were the blue and yellow spaces on the weapon's bottom front and the pink and black spaces on the bottom back. However, there were now green and white spaces on top of the weapon's back.

"Sweet!" Sam stepped around to the back of the group. "Let's charge it up!"

Richard held the weapon by its handle while Phillip and Emma knelt in front of him, Sally and Matt knelt behind him, and Sam and David stood behind them, reaching their hands out to place on the indicated spots. As the seven all focused, the weapon's barrels began to glow in each of their colors.

"How do we know this won't destroy what's inside?" Richard asked as they aimed at the Box of Seven.

"Oh ye of little faith..." Sam shook his head. "Simple answer: we don't."

"We'll find out." David told them. Richard nodded.

"Fire!" he called.

From the weapon's barrels, beams of their color fired forward, swirling together into a larger multicolored sphere of power. As the attack reached the box, it shrank down and was pulled into the 'keyhole' on the lock, passing down the tunnel before growing larger in the chamber beyond. The lock exploded apart into wooden shards, scattering across the ground.

"It worked!" The Rangers ran forward and Richard pulled the remains of the lock off the box. Grabbing the lid, he pushed it up.

"What's inside?" Emma asked eagerly, leaning to look past him. "What are they?"

Richard pulled out what appeared to be a tiny surfboard, only a few inches in length. It was red in color with the image of a Flareon painted down the top.

"Strange..." Richard stepped back as the other Rangers all found similar miniatures for them inside. "How is this supposed to help us?"

"Celebi said they would." Phillip examined his blue version with a Vaporeon image. "They have to do something."

As Richard leaned to check the box and make sure there was nothing more, he brought the board closer to the crystal on his chest and a brief spark of energy leaped between them before he yanked them apart.

"Whoa...check this out!" Richard turned to the others and brought it closer again. Energy flew out of his crystal and into the miniature, which began to glow bright red. Pulling free of his grip, it shot forward and grew into a full-sized board, hovering over the ground with jets of flame shooting out of its bottom, somehow not scorching the earth beneath them.

The others followed suit, using their crystals to charge up their boards. Sally's floated on a pulse of psychic power, Emma's discharged electricity from its underside, Phillip's had several hydro jets keeping it up, Matt's exuded a dark pulse of shadow, Sam's was hovering on some sort of green powder spray, and David's used icy mist.

'Congratulations, Rangers.' The team looked up to find that Celebi had come to see them. Grinning, he descended. 'You all truly have learned how to be one team and trust in each other. As your reward...these are your Spirit Boards.' He waved towards the elemental surfboards. 'Climb on.'

Nodding, the Rangers stepped forward and onto their Spirit Boards. Celebi hovered before them as they quickly figured out how to balance on them, David catching Sam's arm as the Green Ranger almost managed to flip his board.

'They can fly at hypersonic speeds that let them traverse the region in no time at all.' Celebi explained. He looked to Sam and David. 'So whenever we need you, you'll have the means to get to us fast.'

"Got it." Sam grinned. "Thanks, Celeport."

'And they should allow you to chase down that menace Skarmacro.' Celebi added. 'So what are you waiting for, Rangers? Go for it!'

"You got it." Richard nodded. "Let's go, team!" Crouching and putting his weight towards the back, his board tilted upwards and shot into the sky. The others mimicked his moves, racing up after him.

"Whooooo!" Emma cheered, holding out her hand to swipe through a cloud as she passed, causing lightning to discharge from it. "This is awesome!"

"I think...you mean...dizzying!" Sam called as he weaved back and forth. David flew up beside him.

"Well if you would stop looking straight down..." he called. Sam looked up from where he had indeed been looking over the side of his board.

"Oh yeah..." he sighed. "It is kinda better if you ignore the height."

"Come on, guys." Phillip called. "Let's get after him." Richard nodded in agreement and the team flew forward, pushing the Spirit Boards to their top speed. Soon, the image of Skarmacro became clear in the sky before them.

"I see him!" Richard summoned his Fire Blaster as they got closer, aiming it forward and charging up. "And...fire!" Launching a powerful sphere of flame, it slammed against Skarmacro's back and exploded, making him swerve in the sky, looking back over his shoulder at them.

"You fly now!?" he snarled in annoyance. "You'll never match me!" Turning away, he shot forward even faster.

"I wouldn't say that..." Skarmacro looked down to find Emma keeping pace with him from below. Laughing, she reached up and pressed a finger to him, discharging electricity and knocking him off-course.

As he righted himself, Sally flew in circles around him, drawing her Psycho Cutter and slashing repeatedly.

"Not as fun on the other side, is it?" she asked, focusing her power and landing a psychokinetic slash that flung him back between Matt and Phillip.

Summoning their Night Slashers and Aqua Jetters, the Black and Blue Rangers struck repeatedly, bouncing the Chaos Beast back and forth between them. Flying past, they quickly circled around, landing final slashes as they passed.

"You Rangers shall NOT stop my quest!" he snapped, his smaller wings aiming at Sam as he approached and firing air blasts. The Green Ranger steered aside from each, grinning under his helmet.

"Too slow, Sir Skarmacro!" Sam laughed. "We're leaving you in the dust!" Pulling his board up vertically, the powder firing from the bottom blasted into Skarmacro's face, making him cough and flap to try and disperse it. As he did, he found himself facing the barrel of the Green Ranger's Seed Bomber. "Get it?" Sam fired and sent him falling backwards.

Before he could right himself, David flew up from below, firing an ice blast that froze his wings together. Soaring past, he spun around and flew after the screaming and falling Chaos Beast, summoning his Icicle Spear and drawing it back. Hurling the weapon, it pierced into Skarmacro and drove him down faster, smashing into the ground in a powerful impact.

"Nice shot, dude!" Sam high-fived him as he flew past. The Rangers all descended lower, leaping off their Spirit Boards and landing before Skarmacro as he staggered unsteadily to his feet, ice still coating much of his wings.

"Let's finish this guy." Richard suggested, holding up his hand. "Energies together!" The Rangers focused their power and formed their new and improved Eon Cannon, taking up positions as they aimed at Skarmacro. "Annnd..."

"Fire!" The team called together, launching the weapon's powerful blast. The sphere of their combined power struck Skarmacro, sending him staggering back with sparks flying.

"Nooo...I can't...fail!" Skarmacro groaned as he toppled onto his back, his body icing over and exploding.

His destruction was short-lived, however, a chaotic ice cube rising and pulling his statue back together before increasing his size. Reforming at massive height, Skarmacro looked down at the Rangers.

"Another chance for glory!" Drawing back an arm, he swiped out and the Rangers ducked as his fingers passed overhead. "I'll take it!"

"Eon Zord time." Richard told the others, touching his crystal and summoning Flare out of it. As the Eon Spirit transformed into his Zord state, the others rose up and followed suit. Inside the cockpits, the five original Rangers gripped their levers.

"Combine!" they all called. Flare jumped into the air, his body shifting upright as his head moved down onto the front where the chest would be. Esper and Umbre's legs folded up against their bodies and they flipped upright, their heads forming feet as the rest of them formed right and left legs and connected under the Flareon Zord. Jolt and Vapor's hindquarters shifted up into shoulders as the rest of them extended into arms, attaching to the side of the Flareon Zord on the right and left, respectively. From the top of the Flareon Zord rose a humanoid head, twin tassels styled like Flareon's fur blowing from its back. "Eon Force Megazord, ready!"

Laughing, Skarmacro charged forward, his wing slashing out and striking the Megazord across the chest. Leaping up, he slammed his feet against them and the Megazord hit the ground as he propelled himself into the air.

"We're not down yet!" Richard pulled the Megazord back to its feet. "Flamethrower!" Opening his mouth, Flare launched a fiery blast upwards, but Skarmacro easily avoided it.

Circling, he slashed and punched the Megazord repeatedly from multiple directions.

"Hydro Pump!" Phillip aimed the Megazord's Vaporeon arm and shot a high-pressure hydro stream, but Skarmacro flew out of ahead of it, circling to crash into the Megazord's midsection and flip it off its feet.

As he rose upwards, Leaf looked up at him.

"Magical Leaf!" Sam called. Leaf fired a stream of glowing leaves at the Chaos Beast, tracking as he tried to dodge. Unfortunately, they only pelted off his armor with little effect.

Glace approached the Megazord with concern.

"Glace wants to know if you guys are okay?" David asked.

"All in one piece." Richard assured. "But maybe it's time for a new tactic, yeah?"

"You got it." Sam nodded. Emma and Phillip vanished from the cockpit as Jolt and Vapor detached from the Megazord. Leaf and Glace rose up to take their place, Sam and David appearing to join the others. "Let's give it our all!"

As the Rangers focused their power, Leaf and Glace's mouths opened, two cannons extending as they charged up.

"Eon Force, Beam Blasters!" the Rangers called, firing powerful Solarbeam and Ice Beam attacks forward. Skarmacro crossed his wings in front of him, the two blasts being deflected off to the side.

"A valiant effort!" Leaping forward, he slammed a kick into the Megazord and knocked it back. "But not enough!"

"This guy..." Phillip grit his teeth in annoyance from Vapor's cockpit. "We can't land anything!"

"We have to try something!" Emma nodded. "Thunder!" Jolt fired a powerful electric blast upwards, but Skarmacro saw it coming and easily dodged aside as it tried to come back down on him. Flying higher, he fired air blasts from his miniature wings, striking the Megazord and both other Zords.

"I think I have an idea..." The Rangers turned to Sally as she helped the Megazord steady itself.

"Well, what is it?" Matt asked. Sally looked around to see that the rest of the team was all looking to her.

"Sam, do you think Emma could take your spot?" she asked. The Green Ranger nodded and quickly detached Leaf from the Megazord, Jolt leaping up to take his place. Emma reappeared in the cockpit with the others. "Emma, remember how Magical Leaf tracked him? Jolt can do something similar, but more effective, can't he?"

"You bet he can!" Emma nodded in understanding. "Shock Wave!"

Holding up their Jolteon arm, the Megazord fired a mid-sized blast of electricity in a pulsing effect. Skarmacro tried to dodge, but it followed him and slammed against his back, conducting around his armor and making him screech in pain.

"Now, while he's distracted, David! Hit him with an Ice Beam!" Sally suggested. Nodding as Glace translated, the Megazord's Glaceon arm extended its cannon and aimed upwards, firing an Ice Beam that struck Skarmacro in the wings, freezing them once again and sending him plummeting to crash to the ground. "Both of you, swap out now!"

As Skarmacro stumbled upright, Jolt and Glace split from the Megazord. Leaf and Vapor rose up, attaching in their place as Sam and Phillip took Emma and David's spots.

"Now Phil, make him watery." Sally told him.

"I see." Phillip laughed. "You got it! Soak!" Vapor opened her mouth and launched a stream of water forward, forming a liquidly blue aura around Skarmacro as it struck.

"What is this?" Skarmacro looked down at himself in confusion. "I feel strange..."

"And now I take him down!" Sam nodded as Sally was about to tell him. "I get the picture. Solarbeam!"

Leaf's mouth opened and extended a cannon, charging up in green energy as it aimed at the now flightless Skarmacro.

"Fire!" the Rangers yelled together, Leaf blasting the powerful beam attack to pierce through. Skarmacro stumbled to the side as he looked down at the smoking hole left in him.

"You...you Rangers..." Sparking, he fell to his knees. "I may fall, but my master will prevail in the end!" Ice spread up his body as he fell forward, hitting the ground and exploding.

Retracting Leaf's cannon, the Megazord stood victorious as Jolt and Glace walked up to stand beside it.

* * *

_The next morning, the Underwood Ranch..._

"So...I guess this is goodbye?" Sam said as he and David faced the others. "I mean, we'll be here whenever you need us, but still..."

"Yeah..." Richard chuckled. "Weird. I never thought I'd reach this point, but I'll actually miss having you guys around all the time."

"You guys stay safe out there, okay?" Sally said.

"Yeah, don't you worry." Sam nodded.

"I'll do my utmost to keep him out of trouble." David assured. Sam shrugged and grinned. "But I don't know how well it'll work."

"Speaking of trouble..." Emma stepped forward and pressed an object into each of their hands. "Just in case you ever need to get...explosive." Sam looked down at it in surprise.

"You trust US with a fricking grenade?" he asked in shock.

"Don't worry." Emma grinned. "I made them idiot-proof."

"I'll believe that when I see it." Richard smirked. "Please be careful with those."

"Yeah. Sure." Sam gingerly pulled his bag off his shoulder and located an empty pocket, carefully placing it inside. "Thanks, Emplosion." Emma laughed and slapped him a high five.

"I don't know what y'all are talking about." she said. "I think his nicknames are great."

"You two ready to go?" Professor Diggswell walked up to the group. Sam and David nodded and moved over to stand with him.

"Sure thing, Professor." Sam agreed. "But...uh, where'd Eusine get off to?" Phillip noticably perked up at the name.

"He left early to try and find us all a place to stay." Diggswell told them. "We'll meet up with him when we get to Ecruteak."

"Man..." Phillip stepped forward. "I was hoping to meet him...I wanted to give him this." He held out a thick yellow envelope. "Would you mind passing it along? He'll figure out what it is."

"Sure, son." The Professor took the envelope and placed it in one of the bags he carried. "Well, no more time to waste, boys. Our ride is ready."

"Ride?" David blinked. "What ride?"

"This ride." Diggswell held up a Pokéball and clicked it open, releasing Onix from within. "Thank you for letting me take him, Matt."

"No problem, Professor." Matt smiled. "He likes you. I'm glad he's found the trainer he deserves."

"Climb on up!" The Professor scrambled up onto Onix's head as he lowered it. Sam and David followed after him. "Onward!"

As Onix moved off towards the north, the Rangers waved one last time to Sam and David before they went out of sight.

"What do you think they'll find out there?" Sally asked.

"I don't know." Phillip said. "But something strange is going on with Suicune and his brothers. I have a feeling...they might just stumble right into the middle of it."

* * *

_**Next Time on Poké Rangers: Eon Force...**_

Emma: We're going to miss our train if you don't get moving!

?: Enjoy your time at Ranger-Con!

Alicia: Sorry about that. I shouldn't turn corners that fast.

Mask of Ice: The Staff's chaotic energies are hard on a mortal body.

Clair: Karen? I've got big news for you.

? Rangers numbering five, but none will survive!

?: You guys are Eon Force Rangers, huh? In that case...

Emma: It's you!

_**Chapter 18: Ranger-Con Part 1-Welcome to Ranger-Con**_

(A/N: Little bit longer chapter than usual this time, but I couldn't edit it down anymore than I have. Hope y'all don't mind. In any case, don't worry; Sam and David aren't leaving the story by any stretch of the imagination. They just have their own journey to take...and who knows where that could lead. Guess we'll just have to wait and find out! Anyway, next chapter...I'm excited for this one.)


	18. Ranger-Con Part 1: Welcome to Ranger-Con

_Previously on Poké Rangers: Eon Force..._

_ Eusine arrived with a new discovery, one that would take Diggswell, Sam, and David away from Azalea for an indefinite time. In order to have them able to come back whenever needed, Celebi sent the Rangers to Blackthorn City, where he had hidden a secret tool in the Box of Seven. Retrieving it from the Gym Leader, Clair, the Rangers also intervened in an attempt by the Chaos Beast Sir Skarmacro to capture Entei, a Legendary Pokémon on a mysterious rampage, and learned of Suicune's previous ambush of Clair. Returning home, they managed to figure out the box's secret with Professor Diggswell's aid and opened it to retrieve their Spirit Boards, hypersonic sky surfers that they used to take down Skarmacro. Meanwhile, Looker met the psychic Madame Xana and brought her on board to help his investigation, unaware she is actually Xactowl in disguise._

* * *

_The Underwood Ranch..._

"Alicia, come ON!" Emma called up the stairs. "We're going to miss our train if you don't get moving!"

"Just be patient! I don't have as easy a costume as you." Alicia called back down. Emma huffed and moved back to the door, where Sally and Whitney were waiting.

"Your sister will be down one of these hours." she reported. Whitney giggled and shrugged. She was currently wearing her Pink Ranger costume, sans helmet that she held in her hands. Sally and Emma were both morphed into their Ranger Suits, but also currently had their helmets off. Matt stood nearby, unlike them unmorphed.

"You guys are sure it's okay to go like this?" he asked.

"Matt, relax." Whitney told. "Just about everybody at the convention is going to be dressed as a Ranger. Nobody's going to see anything unusual about Sally and Emma being the same."

"Yeah. We'll blend right in." Sally nodded.

"This is just...not my color." Alicia complained as she walked down the stairs. She was dressed in a Ranger costume that was bright purple, with white boots and gloves and a Poison-type symbol on the chest. She carried with her an Arbok-designed helmet. "I would've much rather matched yours, Whitney."

"Well, tough." Whitney shrugged. "You shouldn't have waited so long. That was the only female Ranger costume they had left in stock."

"Come on." Emma glanced at her watch. "We're already running late."

"You sure you don't want to come, Matt?" Sally asked as the Yellow Ranger opened the door and led the way outside.

"Nah. Somebody has to take care of the ranch, and Alicia's had to do it too often. She could use a trip like this." Matt smiled. "You girls have a good time."

"Okay." Sally waved as she chased after the others. "See you when we get back! I'll bring you a souvenir!"

Not too much later, the four of them were on the Magnet Train blazing towards the Kanto Region. They weren't the only ones in Ranger outfits; several other people on the train were also dressed in a variety of costumes. Sally laughed as a young boy in a Red Eon Ranger costume ran by, being chased by another in a Blue Eon Ranger costume.

"They have it all, don't they?" Emma asked. She was currently looking through a brochure for Ranger-Con, the convention that they were heading towards. "Merch for days, exhibition Pokémon matches...ooh, a demo of the Poké Rangers game sequel! The first was awesome!"

"And of course, your favorite girl music duo in the world." Alicia reminded her.

"Don't think I've forgotten!" Emma looked up. "Ginger-Al's presence was the whole reason I asked to tag along. I'm finally gonna see them in person, maybe get an autograph..."

"And I have a special surprise in store for you two." Whitney said, looking from Sally to Alicia.

"What?" Sally looked to her. "What surprise?"

"If I told you that, it wouldn't BE a surprise, now would it?" Whitney laughed. "Don't you two fret. You'll enjoy it."

"If you say so, sis." Alicia glanced out the window, as eager as any of them to arrive. "I hope you haven't signed us up for anything too embarrassing."

"Nah." Whitney waved a hand in a not very reassuring manner.

"The Magnet Train will be arriving in Kanto momentarily." an announcement came through over the compartment's speakers. "Please collect your belongings and prepare to disembark."

"We're just about there..." Sally grinned. "I can't wait."

* * *

**(Theme Song inspired by Power Rangers: Wild Force Opening)**

***beat begins with a strange ethereal pulse (replace all roars with such) before quickly building into a rock beat*** _(The Eon Crystals awake and float into the air)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!**_ (The original five Rangers enter the Vanishing Shrine...)_

**Eon Crystals are forever!** _(...and are bonded with their respective Eon Crystal.)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!** _(All seven Rangers' helmets appear to complete their morphing sequences)_

**We'll defend Johto together!** _(The seven pose together as an explosion bursts behind them.)_

**Eon Force! Eon Force!**_ (The Rangers soar through the air on their Spirit Boards.)_

**Ancient powers have awakened; (Go!)**_ (Richard tosses a basketball into a hoop, his Cyndaquil letting off a showy burst as it swishes. Turning to the camera, he flashes a thumbs up as the Red Ranger and Flare are shown.)_

**Eon Force gonna save them. (Eon Force!)**_ (Sally steps off the bus into Azalea Town with her Mimikyu right behind. Noticing the camera, she waves as the Pink Ranger and Esper are shown.)_

**Our whole timeline in danger; (Go!)**_ (Phillip reaches out and pulls a plastic bottle from a river, dropping it into a bag his Croconaw is carrying. Seeing the camera, he nods as the Blue Ranger and Vapor are shown.)_

**We will save **_(Emma is working on an explosive in a lab with her Voltorb on the table observing. She jumps back from a spark and grins at the camera as the Yellow Ranger and Jolt are shown.)_

**this world!**_ (Matt looks over the Underwood Ranch as his Tyranitar walks up beside him. Petting her, he sees the camera and smiles as the Black Ranger and Umbre are shown.)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!**_ (Sam and David laugh together with their Meganium and Swinub as the Green and White Rangers are shown with Leaf and Glace.)_

**Eon Crystals are forever! **_(Alicia raises a Pokéball and clicks it open/Victoria smiles beside her Arcanine/Professor Diggswell looks up from his notes)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers! **_(The Rangers summon their weapons.)_

**We'll defend Johto together!**_ (The Rangers aim and fire the Eon Cannon.)_

***guitar riff***_ (Celebi and Hypnotica are talking in the shrine, Xactowl and Ditgle bow to Mask of Ice in his lair/Walter puts on his Terror mask)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!**_ (The Eon Zords join together into the Eon Force Megazord...)_

**We'll defend Johto together!**_ (...that is then shown using the Eon Spirit Charge.)_

**Eon...Force! Eon Force!**_ (All seven Rangers pose together as the Eon Zords appear behind them, followed by the logo being shown (use your imagination, cuz I don't have the artistic skill to draw one))_

* * *

_Saffron City, Kanto..._

Pulling into a parking lot down the street from the city's center, Alicia stepped out of the driver's seat of their rented car, Sally, Whitney, and Emma emerging from the vehicle as well.

"Packed." Alicia closed the door. "We really should've came earlier. Got better parking."

"It's fine." Whitney grinned and waved the group. "Come on! This way!"

The four quickly ran down the street, where they found the center square had been converted into a sprawling network of booths and crowds, centered around the Silph Co HQ. The towering building's lower floors served as the centerpiece to the masses.

Approaching the ropes that cordoned off the area, the four of them showed their tickets to the man manning the entrance, dressed in a costume of the White Ranger from the Poké Rangers video game. Nodding, he quickly located a stamp and applied it to their hands.

"Excellent." Stepping aside, he allowed them to pass. "Enjoy your time at Ranger-Con!"

The four of them called back thanks as they rushed past, eager to experience what was before them. Stopping, they looked around in awe at the massive crowd, the vast majority decked out in Ranger costumes.

"There must be thousands of people here..." Sally said in awe she looked over them. Most had costumes of Rangers from either the Kanto team or the Eon Force team, but she caught sight of a few others that she recognized from the Others tab of the fanpage. A few Mystic Force Rangers wandered amongst them, as did the occassional Fighting Knight. She even caught sight of a few villains here and there, though they seemed to be extremely scarce.

Sally drew Mimikyu's Pokéball and released him onto her shoulder. According to the convention rules, everyone was allowed to have one Pokémon out, excluding those participating in official show battles. Emma carried her Voltorb in her hands as they walked forward, and Whitney's Miltank and Alicia's Houndoom followed behind them.

"What should we do first?" Alicia asked. Nobody was given a chance to answer before Emma cut them off with a squeal of excitement.

"Look!" She pointed and the others followed where she was indicating. "There they are!"

Directly in front of the Silph HQ, a temporary stage had been erected, and up on it was Ginger-Al themselves.

"In costume just like everybody." Whitney laughed. "Nice to see they got into the spirit of the festival."

Guitarist Ginger Starr was wearing the outfit of the Green Kanto Ranger, while singer Allison Farrow had the Yellow Kanto Ranger's outfit. Helping them set up was another woman in a Violet Kanto Ranger outfit identical to Alicia's. None of them had helmets on at present; they sat nearby on the stage.

"Different roadie." Emma pointed out. "It's usually Allison's boyfriend Ryan."

"Something must've come up." Sally shrugged. "Come on. They won't be playing for a while and we have plenty to do in the meantime."

"Yeah, we've got to get into position!" Whitney said, glancing at her watch. Grabbing Sally's wrist, she pulled her along.

"What...hey!" Sally laughed. "What do you mean in position? Where are we going?"

As they moved away, Emma stared at the new roadie and frowned. Noticing her expression, Alicia tapped her arm.

"Hey...you okay?" she asked.

"There's something really familiar about her..." she said. "I swear I've seen her somewhere before."

"Probably in one of the many things you've read or watched about the band." Alicia laughed. "She must've stood in for the usual guy some other time."

"Yeah..." Emma nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"You go catch up with Sally and my sister." Alicia nudged her in the direction they had gone. "See what those two are up to."

"What are you going to do?" Emma asked curiously.

"Explore!" Alicia laughed. "I'll come join you later, in time for the concert!"

"Alright." Emma and her Voltorb took off after Sally and Whitney while Alicia headed the other direction.

For the next ten minutes, Alicia wandered the area, stopping at booths, chatting with the occassional fellow attendee, and getting a good lay of the land. After a while, her helmet starting getting hot inside, so she pulled it off.

"Whoo..." She sighed in relief at the cooler feel. "Come on, Wuggles. We've got..."

As Alicia rounded a corner, she collided with somebody, both of them dropping helmets onto the ground. Stumbling back, Alicia looked up to see the same girl that had been helping Ginger-Al set up. Up close, she could see that her black hair ended with purple tips.

"Oh, hey there." She knelt and picked their two helmets up, holding out the other girl's. "Sorry about that. I shouldn't turn corners that fast."

"No harm done." The girl took her helmet, an Arbok curling around her feet. "Nice costume."

"Thanks...though I'll admit, I didn't have a lot of options." The girl laughed and Alicia held out a hand. "I'm Alicia, by the way. Alicia Milton."

"Jessica Freeman." The girl shook her hand before her Arbok slid forward, examining Alicia and Wuggles curiously. Houndoom sniffed at it and Arbok pulled back before seeming to grin and sliding forward, pressing his head against Alicia's hand fondly. "Well, you've got Arbok's seal of approval. Good enough for me."

"I'm glad." Alicia rubbed Arbok's head. "He seems friendly."

Wuggles stepped past her and moved up beside Jessica, sitting and holding out his head. Jessica returned the favor and he wagged his tail happily.

"So, you're helping Ginger-Al?" Alicia asked. "I saw you on the stage."

"Yeah." Jessica smiled. "My brother Ryan usually does it, but he wasn't feeling well, so I offered to take his place for today.

"Oh...cool." Alicia nodded. "Well, me and my friends are looking forward to the performance. Especially my friend Emma. She's a huge fan."

"That so?" Jessica grinned. "Tell you what...you stick around after the show, meet me back here, and I'll take you to meet them. Without the autograph line."

"Really?" Alicia asked in amazement. "You'd do that?"

"Consider it a reward for your good fashion choices." Jessica stepped forward and walked passed her. "Involuntary as they may have been." Arbok quickly followed after her as she turned back and offered a wave before vanishing into the crowd.

"Whoa...Emma's gonna freak!" Alicia laughed to herself.

'Attention everyone.' A voice rang out over the convention. From what the brochure had said, this was Sabrina, the Gym Leader of Saffron, making announcements via telepathy. No speakers needed when you had that around. 'The first exhibition Pokémon match will begin shortly. All spectators who wish to view it, please gather at the battle zone to the northeast of the convention area. Thank you.'

'Now this I'm curious about.' Alicia rubbed Wuggles' head. "C'mon. Let's go find the others."

* * *

_Mask of Ice's lair..._

"Sire?" Xactowl hunted through the caverns, searching for his master. To his frustration, he couldn't seem to find him anywhere. "Are you here?"

Just as he was about to give up, he heard gasping from the shrine chamber. Rushing in that direction, he entered to find Mask of Ice on his knees, seeming to struggle for breath.

"Sire!" Kneeling beside him, Xactowl looked him over. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" Mask of Ice gave no answer, simply continuing to gasp and shudder. Frowning, Xactowl reached a wing towards his mask.

"Don't..." Mask of Ice's hand came up and batted his wing aside. "Don't touch..."

"Sorry. I thought you might breathe better without it." Xactowl apologized.

"I'll be fine..." Mask of Ice seemed to at last catch his breath, rising and sighing as he inhaled deeply. "Just give me a minute."

"What is wrong?" Xactowl questioned. "I have not seen you like this." Mask of Ice held up his Ice Staff, looking at it in annoyance.

"The staff's chaotic energies are hard on a mortal body...especially one like mine." he said. "The longer it goes, the more I use it...it continues to take a greater toll. One of these days...it will likely kill me."

"Then we must win this battle against the Rangers as fast as possible!" Xactowl nodded. Mask of Ice glanced at him and frowned.

"Yes, we must beat them quickly." He stepped past his advisor. "And fairly."

"Yes...fairly." Xactowl did his best to not yell in frustration. "Of course."

"Where have you been lately?" Mask of Ice asked. "You've been gone a lot."

"Out scouting, searching for anything we could use to gain an advantage over the Rangers." Xactowl told him. Mask of Ice turned to face him.

"And did you find anything?" he asked. Xactowl shook his head.

"Not yet. But I did come here to tell you something important." Xactowl said. "I sensed the Pink and Yellow Rangers leaving the region."

"They did what!?" Mask of Ice stepped closer. "You're certain?"

"Of course. They went to Kanto, along with the Champion and her sister." Xactowl explained. "I thought it might be a prime opportunity to attack."

"Yes, but which ones?" Mask of Ice tapped his staff contemplatively. "Those two, or the three still in Azalea?"

"I'd remind you the Green and White Rangers are still out there." Xactowl pointed out. "And they're closer to Azalea than they are to the Pink and Yellow."

"Hmm. That is true. Ditgle!" Mask of Ice yelled into the tunnels.

"Yes?" The monster maker quickly appeared on the scene.

"I need something tough." Mask of Ice told him, aiming his staff and firing to create a sizable block of ice. "Right now. I don't care what it is."

"Very interesting." Ditgle twirled his tail in thought. "I know what to do. One tough guy, coming up!"

The two of them watched Ditgle draw until he at last stepped back and nodded in satisfaction. As he moved aside, Mask of Ice fired chaotic energy into the statue until it came to life.

"Hey hey, Wigglytank's ready to slay!" The Chaos Beast stomped forward. He had a massively bulky body that appeared to be a humanoid Miltank, with various Wigglytuff features across him, including its ears and eyes. He carried a massive pink hammer that almost looked like a Wigglytuff on a wooden handle. "Who do I gotta pound, straight into the ground?"

"Ditgle, your creations never cease to annoy me." Xactowl muttered. Mask of Ice closed his eyes under his mask for a moment, sensing for the crystals' specific location, before nodding.

"Wigglytank, I want you to go to Saffron City in Kanto." he commanded. "Find the Pink and Yellow Rangers, and bring me their crystals."

"I do as you command, and go to a victory that's grand!" Bowing quickly, Wigglytank iced over before vanishing from view.

"You sure he's up to the task?" Xactowl asked Ditgle.

"Would I let our leader down?" Ditgle asked incredulously.

"Yes!" Xactowl snapped. "Quite frequently!"

"They're only two Rangers." Mask of Ice held up a viewing sphere. "He will be more than adequate to destroy them."

* * *

_Ranger-Con, Saffron City..._

"Emma, there you are!" Alicia ran up to join her, having found her near the battlegrounds for the upcoming Pokémon battle. Looking around, she could see no sign of the others. "Hey, where's Sally and Whitney?"

"Don't know." Emma shrugged. "They slipped away from me, but they'll be around somewhere."

"Okay. I guess we'll find them after the battle." Alicia shrugged. "Anyway, you know that girl that was helping Ginger-Al?" Emma looked to her in interest and nodded. "Well, I bumped into her. Her name's Jessica, she's the brother of that Ryan guy you said usually works with them. When I told her how much of a fan you were, she wanted to know if you'd like a private meeting with them after the show."

"Would I!?" Emma gaped. "YES! Alicia, you're the best!"

"You don't have to tell me that." Alicia laughed.

'Attention, everyone!' Sabrina stepped out onto the stage, the Saffron Gym Leader broadcasting her voice telepathically to the watching crowd. 'Thank you all for gathering. We have a couple of very special battles planned for today, starting with this one. To start us off, you will get to see a Gym Leader in action.'

"Oh? She herself is battling?" Emma guessed.

'But not one that you usually see here in Kanto.' Sabrina went on. 'Those of you from Johto may recognize her as the rising star of Goldenrod, with a currently undefeated record, Whitney Milton!'

"Wait, what?" Emma watched as Whitney stepped out onto one side of the battlefield, grinning and waving at the crowd.

'And her opponent is a trainer making their way through the Johto Gym Leaders as we speak. She's collected two badges so far, and today she will attempt to go for a third. Originating from the Alola Region, here she is, Sally Estelle!

"I don't know why I'm even surprised." Alicia chuckled as Sally emerged to stand opposite Whitney. "Course, that probably means she's signed me up for a battle too. The only question is, with who?"

Out on the field, Sally looked over her Pokémon as she prepared for battle.

'You're not ready!' Closing her eyes, she growled to herself as her grandfather berated her. 'You haven't had enough time to prepare!'

'Shut the hell up.' Sally thought, drawing a Pokéball. 'I am ready. I will do this.'

She had certainly been surprised when Whitney revealed that they were going to battle here at the convention. Honestly, she would've rather waited, but Whitney was so eager to face her again...it was almost infectious.

'Now you'll lose in front of this entire crowd of people.' her grandfather snarled in her head. 'Some friend she is to put you in this situation.'

"You ready, Sally?" Whitney drew her first Pokéball. "This is your third Gym Battle, so that means it's time to bring in a third Pokémon. This will be three on three."

"Right." Sally smiled and nodded determinedly. Despite the voice's best attempts to make it otherwise, she found herself growing more excited.

'Begin!' Sabrina called out, stepping back.

"Go for it, Furret!" Whitney sent out one of the two Pokémon Sally had fought previously. Nodding, Sally drew back her own Pokéball.

"Up to you, Larvitar!" She sent the Pokémon out and Larvitar grinned as it saw who it was facing. 'You ready for a rematch?' Sally projected to him.

"Larv!" Larvitar stepped forward. 'You bet, Sally! Let's take him down!'

"Rock Throw, Larvitar!" Sally commanded. Larvitar formed a stone and hurled it forward.

"Dodge it with Agility!" Whitney called. Furret dashed to the side, agily avoiding the flying rock as it upped its speed. "Now, Dig!" Furret quickly burrowed under the ground.

Sally ran through some options in her head as quick as she could. She didn't want to counter with Dig herself; it would do more damage to Larvitar with his Rock typing than to Furret. Though she did think Larvitar was tough enough to take at least one hit.

'Catch him when he surfaces!' Sally communicated to him. 'Bite onto him.'

"Tar!" Larvitar tried to jump as Furret emerged beneath him, but he still got caught as the Pokémon slammed into him. Grabbing onto it, he latched down with his fangs.

"Shake him, Furret!" Whitney called. The Normal-type dashed around as fast as it could, zigzagging and shaking aruptly as Larvitar tried to keep clinging to it. Eventually, he lost his grip and flew off, crashing to the ground. "Now, Iron Tail!"

Whipping its tail around, it glowed silver as Furret struck the rising Larvitar, knocking him backwards and off his feet. Larvitar struggled back up as Furret burrowed back into the ground, coming at him with another Dig.

"Lar..." Larvitar called. 'I feel strange, Sally.'

"Hang in there, Larvitar!" Sally called. "You have to avoid him!"

Suddenly, Larvitar began to glow brightly, his body expanding and altering. Sally shielded her eyes, and when she looked back he had changed.

"Larvitar, you evolved!" Sally called in delight. The newly transformed Pupitar turned to look at her proudly. "Quickly, Magnitude before he surfaces!"

"Pupi!" Pupitar smashed himself downward against the ground, sending out a powerful shockwave. There was a surprised cry as Furret found its tunnel collapsing in on itself. After a moment, the Pokémon forced its way back out to the surface, shaking its head dizzily.

"Now, Rock Slide!" Sally called. Pupitar formed a collection of larger stones around him and sent them flying forward.

"Watch it, Furret!" Whitney warned. Furret, still unsteady from the last attack, looked up in time to be buried under the flying stones. Pulling himself out from under the pile, he collapsed and lay unmoving. Whitney held up his Pokéball. "Good work, Furret. You tried your best."

Recalling him, she drew another Pokéball.

"Clefairy, go!" The ball opened and sent her Clefairy onto the field.

"Return, Pupitar." Sally called him back. Pupitar was barely keeping himself up; there was no way he'd make it through another opponent. Pulling another Pokéball, she aimed it forward. "Gloom, you're up!"

In a flash, Gloom appeared out of her ball, landing before Clefairy. Up on Sally's shoulder, Mimikyu stared before spinning to Sally.

"MIMI!?" he demanded. 'You added her to the team!?'

'She wanted to join.' Sally shrugged. 'And she has some surprising skills. Check it out.' Grinning, she pointed to Clefairy. "Acid, Gloom!"

"Gloo!" Opening her mouth, Gloom fired a stream of purplish liquid forward.

"Cosmic Power!" Whitney called in counter. Clefairy held up her hands and called on power from beyond the stars, upping her defenses as the acidic blast pushed her back. "Now, Meteor Mash!" Clefairy's hands turned steel-like as she leaped forward, driving the blow against Gloom's face.

"Poison Powder, quick!" Sally commanded. Gloom let off a burst of purplish dust, covering Clefairy before she was flung back. Clefairy shuddered as it felt the poisoning take effect.

"Wish!" At Whitney's call, Clefairy formed a starburst of energy and flung it into the sky to charge up. "Metronome!" Waggling its finger, an earthen spike appeared around Clefairy's hand, spinning as she struck with a Drill Run.

"Ingrain!" Roots grew from Gloom's feet, digging into the ground and holding her in place while sucking up nutrients to heal her. "Now, Giga Drain!" Gloom lurched forward and latched onto Clefairy, sucking some of her health away and adding it to her own. Clefairy at last pulled free and leaped back.

'...okay, she's not bad.' Mimikyu reluctantly admitted.

"We've got to stop that thing from healing or it'll wear us down." Whitney told Clefairy as its Wish fell back down and healed it up. "You think you can Attract it?" she asked, a slighty desperate edge to her voice from not seeing many options.

Clefairy nodded and hopped forward, winking at Gloom. The Grass-type's eyes glowed pink and a dopey grin spread on her face.

"Oh...that's a problem." Sally frowned. Clefairy leaped forward and struck with another Meteor Mash. "Gloom, snap out of it!"

"Double Slap!" Whitney called. Clefairy drew back a hand and quickly smacked Gloom back and forth across the face. Gloom didn't even react, staring at Clefairy dreamily.

"Crap..." Sally growled. 'There's got to be some way to break her out of this. Gloom, listen to me!' She tried projecting her thoughts to Gloom as she had done to break Mimikyu free previously. 'You have to ignore her!' Her words didn't seem to have much of an effect.

On her shoulder, Mimikyu sighed in annoyance.

"Kyu..." he muttered. 'The things I do...' Leaning forward, he called out. "MImi!" 'Gloom, it's Miss Mimi!'

Gloom's eyes went back to normal as she turned, looking around in confusion. Mimikyu groaned to himself.

'Up here! You have to keep fighting!' he called. Gloom grinned brightly.

"Loom!" She hopped in excitement. 'Miss Mimi's here! She's watching me fight!'

"Try another Metronome!" Whitney called. Clefairy's finger summoned the power to dash forward, pummeling Gloom with an Extreme Speed.

"Venoshock!" Sally called. Gloom withstood the hits and fired a poisonous blast from her flower, striking Clefairy head on in a tingling burst. Increased in power by the poison flowing through Clefairy, it was enough to send her flying back to her trainer unconscious.

As Whitney recalled Clefairy, Sally glanced to Mimikyu.

"Thank you for that." she whispered. "You're an angel, Mimikyu."

'I'm a sucker, that's what I am.' he muttered. 'You owe me one.'

"Well done, Sally." Whitney told her. "You've become an impressive trainer...but I'm not holding back. Miltank, come here!" From where she had been standing behind Whitney, her Miltank jumped forward into battle. "Body Slam!"

Springing into the air, Miltank flew down spread-eagle towards Gloom as she looked up at it in surprise.

"Poison Powder her too!" Sally called. Gloom let off the burst of toxic dust just before being crushed under the cowlike Pokémon. Leaping back, Miltank left Gloom dizzy and paralyzed in place.

"Heal Bell!" Whitney called. Miltank performed a quick dance, somehow creating a ringing bell effect. The poison purged from her system, she leaped forward as Whitney pointed. "Now, Stomp!"

Gloom yelped in surprise as Miltank's foot crushed down on her. As Miltank stepped back, Gloom tried to rise, but found herself unable to.

"That's okay, Gloom. You did great out there." Sally told her, calling her back to her ball before drawing her last Pokémon for the fight. 'Heracross, you ready for this?' she asked telepathically.

'Let me at her.' Heracross responded. 'I won't let you down.'

'I don't doubt that for a second.' Sally raised his ball. "Heracross, go!"

A confused and excited murmur spread across the crowd as they got a look at Sally's Heracross, standing fiercly despite his lack of horn. Raising the Scizorcross Sword, he spun it before pointing it forward.

"Well...that's something you don't see every day." Whitney blinked in surprise before grinning. "But don't think we can't take you down! Body Slam!"

Leaping back into the air, Miltank flopped down towards Heracross, who raised his sword defensively. Catching the blow, Heracross forced her back.

"Cut!" Sally called. Heracross drew back his sword and slashed out, but Miltank rolled quickly back out of the way.

Sally was impressed with Heracross's skill as he warily watched for Miltank's next move. She had been training with him extensively, passing along every lesson that Bugsy taught her. Heracross took to it like a natural, quickly becoming an excellent sparring partner with the blade.

"Headbutt!" Whitney commanded. Miltank shot forward and slammed her head into Heracross's midsection, making him flinch back. Taking the opening, she flipped upwards and smashed down on him with another Body Slam, leaving him struggling to move through the paralysis.

"You okay, Heracross?" Sally asked worriedly. Glancing back her way, he nodded.

'Fine.' he told her. 'Just really...really hate being stuck like this again...' Sally frowned in understanding.

"Defense Curl!" Crouching, Miltank rolled up into a ball. "And Rollout!" A rocky coating appeared over her as she barreled forward towards Heracross.

'You can do it, Heracross!' Sally mentally called to him. 'I know you can!' Focusing all his effort, Heracross drew back his non-sword arm. Adrenaline shot through his body as his Guts kicked into effect, just in time for the Rollout to strike him. "Brick Break!" Sally called. Heracross swung his arm down in a chop, shattering Miltank's stone coating and sending her bouncing back across the ground.

"Milk Drink!" Whitney commanded. Landing on her feet, Miltank absorbed some of the milk stored in her into her own body, restoring health.

"Bulk Up, Heracross." Sally commanded. "Let's take her down!" Nodding, Heracross's muscles swelled as he prepared for further battle.

"Take him down fast!" Whitney called. "Double-Edge!" Head lowering, Miltank raced forward recklessly.

"Now, Heracross!" Sally yelled. "You have to fight through this! Megahorn Slash!"

"Hera...CROSS!" Forcing himself to move, Heracross snapped free of paralysis as buzzing yellow energy spread down the Scizorcross Sword. Leaping forward, he slashed out and struck a devastating blow across Miltank.

Miltank's charge continued on unstopped, smashing Heracross back. Heracross yelled in annoyed struggle as he fell backwards, crashing to the ground at Sally's feet.

"Her..." He looked up at her. 'I'm sorry...I cannot go on.'

"You did great, Heracross!" Sally knelt beside him. "Don't worry about it."

Meanwhile, Whitney's Miltank stumbled to the side, falling over from the recoil of her blow. Sally watched her to see if she would rise, but she stayed down. She grinned in victory.

"You did better than great, you took her down!" Sally laughed. Heracross smiled slightly as she pulled out his ball and recallled him. "Good work out there." As Whitney recalled Miltank, Sabrina stepped out on the battlefield between them.

'It seems there was a double knockout in that showdown.' she announced. 'But since Sally's Pupitar remains up, that makes her the winner.' The crowd cheered as Whitney walked forward.

"Nice work, Sally." She laughed. "You did it. You beat me."

"Barely." Sally smiled. "You're a tough fighter."

"So are you." Whitney drew out a badge and held it out. "This is the Plain Badge. You're the first person to win it from me."

"Thanks..." Sally looked it over with a grin. "Kinda basic, isn't it?"

"Well what did you expect?" Whitney laughed. "It's called the Plain Badge."

As Sally placed it away in her case, she looked out over the crowd, which was already dispersing now that the show was over. Next on the docket was Ginger-Al's concert, so people were heading that direction as Sally and Whitney went to rejoin Alicia and Emma.

"Alright, spit it out." Alicia folded her arms and smirked. "Who am I gonna have to battle?"

"You'll find out, later." Whitney grinned mischieviously. "Don't worry. You'll have fun."

"I bet." Alicia shook her head in wonder. "Who could you possibly have...?"

"Never mind that!" Emma broke in. "Come on! We have a concert to watch!" Grabbing the two by the arms, she pulled them towards the stage as Sally chased after from behind.

* * *

_Blackthorn City, Johto..._

Clair was busy in the back office of her gym when one of the trainers of the gym opened the door.

"Leader Clair?" She looked up at the Dragon Tamer standing before her, holding a package in his hand. "This arrived for you?"

"Just set it on the desk." She pointed with her pen and went back to writing. The Dragon Tamer nodded and placed it quietly before returning to the gym proper.

After Clair finished the form she was on and slipped it into a drawer, she pulled the package closer. Quickly cutting through the tape, she flipped it open, pulling out the first sheet of paper on top.

'Report on Remnant Activity' she read. 'Ah, Pryce must've got it made at last.'

Pulling the rest out, she looked through it. The more she read, the deeper her frown became. The report was...not what she had expected.

She'd thought she'd be reading a summary of Walter and Victoria's activities, maybe some information about the search for them. That was indeed there, but there was so much more. Notes, photos, and more that outlined a surprising conspiracy that, if true, needed to be squashed right now.

Pulling out the last paper, Clair read it over, her eyes widening at the contents and the signature on the bottom. Quickly reassembling the report, she slid it all back in the box and grabbed the phone on her desk, dialing and pressing it to her ear.

After several rings, it was picked up.

"Hello?" A woman's elegant voice came through.

"Karen? It's Clair." She glanced at the troubling report. "I've got big news for you."

_Later, Ranger-Con, Saffron City..._

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Emma cheered after Ginger-Al had finished their concert. The girl duo waved at the crowd from the stage as they took their leave, and the group of people slowly started to disperse.

"They were really cool." Sally agreed with a grin. "I can see why you're such a fan."

The duo had finished the show with a special song made for the convention, about the Poké Rangers, and the announcement that their sophomore album was in the works and more info would be revealed about it soon.

"Well, come on." Alicia pushed past them and waved for them to follow. "I'll show you where Jessica said she'd meet us."

The three followed behind Alicia as she took them back to the spot where she had bumped into Jessica earlier. By the time they pushed their way through to crowd to get there, Jessica was already waiting for them, her Arbok curled around her.

"Ah, there you are." Jessica grinned and waved in greeting as they approached. "Hi again, Alicia." She looked to the others, her eyes stopping on Emma. "I'm guessing from the fact you seem about to burst with excitement that you're Emma."

"That's me." Emma said cheerfully, practically leaping forward to shake her hand. "So good to meet you!"

"You too..." Jessica frowned. "You seem familiar."

"Yeah? I thought I recognized you too earlier, when I saw you on stage." Emma told her. "Couldn't place where."

"Hmm." Jessica looked to Sally and Whitney and grinned. "And of course, Sally and Whitney. I saw you two battle. Impressive stuff."

"Thanks." Sally smiled happily. "Do you battle too?" Jessica laughed.

"Yeah, yeah I do." she said. "But right now, I think you guys were here for something else." She waved them along. "Follow me. I told Ginger and Allison I'd met some fans; they're eager to meet you guys as well."

Jessica took them around the stage and to the Silph Co HQ, sliding open the doors and letting them file past her inside. Emma quickly caught sight of Ginger and Allison sitting by the massive fountain in the lobby, chatting with each other. Ginger had curly red hair, green eyes, and a splash of freckles on her cheeks, while Allison had long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hey, Al. Ginger." Jessica approached and took a seat beside them. "Here they are. This is Emma, Sally, Alicia, and Whitney."

"Good to meet you guys." Ginger grinned and stood up, Allison rising beside her. "Y'all are fans of ours, huh?"

"Her especially." Sally nudged Emma forward. Emma bounced from foot to foot excitedly, looking from one to the other, unsure who to address first. After a moment, Sally nudged her again. "Emma, say something."

"You guy are so COOL!" Emma at last gushed. "Ginger, you're so good with your guitar; I never know what to expect from it. It's like you can do anything! And Allison, your voice is just...WOW. There so much emotion, you get powerful when you need to, quiet when you need to, all at the most perfect moments..." Ginger and Allison exchanged a smile as she went on.

"Did you come here just to hear us?" Allison at last said with a laugh.

"I think she did." Alicia shrugged. "And, you know, we're all fans of the Poké Rangers as well."

"Of course." Jessica smirked from her spot on the fountain's edge. "Who isn't?"

"Speaking of the Rangers, did you guys catch the demo of the second game?" Ginger asked. The group shook their head.

"I think we arrived just too late for that." Whitney said. "Are they showing it again?"

"Not publicly." Allison said. "But it looks cool. It's focused on that new team of Rangers over in Johto."

"It is?" Sally resisted the urge to grin too broadly. "I wish I could've seen that."

"Maybe you still can." Ginger said. "We just happen to know the lead designer...and he may or may not be interested in getting some people to playtest it."

"You'd do that for us?" Emma asked in excited amazement. Ginger threw an arm around her shoulder.

"Anything for our biggest fan." she grinned. "C'mon. He's upstairs now, hard at work as usual."

Before they could make to the elevator, the group's attention was caught by the sound of screaming outside.

"What on Earth?" Allison frowned. "What's going on out there?" Sally and Emma glanced quickly to each other.

"We'd better take a look." Sally said. "C'mon." Emma ran after her she quickly raced to the building's doorway and slid it open, the two running outside. The rest of the group followed behind them as they ran down the street, pushing through fleeing crowds.

As they rounded the corner, they saw Wigglytank raising his hammer into the air.

"Thousands of Rangers, and every one is in danger!" he yelled, swinging down and stiking the ground. The shockwave from the impact flung fleeing civilians in Ranger costumes off their feet. Sally and Emma quickly helped the ones who had landed nearest them upright and guided them on their way.

Wigglytank caught sight of them approaching and turned to face them.

"Why do you not run away? Do you wish to die today?" he demanded.

"Oh good, he rhymes..." Emma groaned.

"Guys, stay back." Sally held out an arm in front of Ginger, Allison, and Jessica.

"Who is this freak?" Jessica demanded.

"I am Wigglytank the Chaos Beast." he introduced himself, overhearing. "And of my worries, you are the least."

"I already hate you." Ginger groaned. "Your rhyming is atrociously annoying."

"You dare insult my talents!?" Wigglytank hefted up his hammer. "Then prepare to lose your balance!" Striking the ground, the shockwave knocked the group over as Wigglytank laughed in satisfaction. "Cryoclopes, I summon thee! Do not let these losers flee!"

All around the area, the frozen minions appeared in bursts of ice, quickly surrounding the group as they rose to their feet. Forming a circle, they looked around at the creatures blocking them in.

"No way out..." Sally frowned. "We have to do something." Emma looked back at her and nodded subtly at the helmet she was still holding. Sally sighed and nodded in agreement. "Not much choice is there?"

"Hey, can you guys keep a secret?" Emma asked. Ginger, Allison, and Jessica all looked to each other in confusion.

"Uh...sure?" Ginger agreed. Nodding, Sally quickly placed her helmet on and held up her hand.

"Psycho Cutter!" Her katana appeared in her hand and she pulled it back, focusing her psychic power into it. "Everybody duck down!" The group hit the deck and she spun in a circle, sending out a slash of telekinetic energy in every direction that took down the Cryoclopes closest to them.

"Whoa..." Allison said as she rose and looked around. "Nice shot." Emma placed her helmet on as well.

"Discharger!" Summoning her weapon as another group of Cryoclopes charged them, she thrust out and channeled power through it, sending out a powerful lightning flurry that took them down before they could reach the girls.

"You three stay with Whitney and Alicia." Sally told them. "C'mon, Emma." Charging forward, the Yellow Ranger followed her. "You take the Cryoclopes. I got pinkie boy."

Leaping through the air, Sally slashed down with her sword, but Wigglytank withstood the hit. Swinging again, he raised a hand and caught the blade.

"You can't mock my hue. You're wearing it too!" he said indignantly, swinging his hammer with his other hand and smacking her away. Flipping midair, Sally landed on her feet and turned to face him.

"Yeah, but I make it look good." she said. "You..." She cringed. "Not so much." Growling, Wigglytank raised his hammer and barreled towards her.

Emma blocked an ice sword swinging at her with her shield, raising a foot to kick another Cryoclops coming at her from the side in the chest. Shoving the blade aside, she rolled past and swung her Discharger into the wielder's back as she rose, smashing him down. Spinning, she forced the Cryoclopes trying to swarm her to leap back.

One extra brave or stupid Cryoclopes charged forward with twin ice daggers and she smacked his slash aside, leaping into the air and planting a foot against his face that she used to spring higher. Lightning sparking around her hands, she fired down, blasting dozens of Cryoclopes off their feet.

Several other Cryoclopes formed ice cannons and aimed, firing up at her. The shots exploded against her suit in cold bursts and she yelled as she was flung back through the air further than expected, hitting the ground and rolling to a stop.

Sally ducked under Wigglytank's swing, slashing him in the leg with her blade. Seeming unbothered, said leg lashed up and slammed into her chest, knocking her back. Swinging lower, he tried to sweep her legs, but she leaped up over the hammer's strike. Stopping faster than she thought he could, he swung upwards and caught Sally in the back, flinging her over to land on top of Emma as she tried to rise.

"Looks like you've been grounded..." Wigglytank stomped towards the pair and hefted his weapon up. "Now prepare to be pounded!"

As he swung down, Jessica's foot slammed into the hammer's handle, knocking his blow aside. He turned to face her and Ginger and Allison drove kicks into his chest hard enough to send him sailing backwards. Landing on his feet, he faced them with a growl.

"You guys okay?" Allison asked as she helped them back to their feet.

"Yeah." Sally nodded. "Thanks...I thought I said to stay back."

"Oh honey, you just don't understand." Jessica grinned. Ginger laughed before glancing at Wigglytank with a look of disdain.

"You guys are Eon Force Rangers, huh?" she said at last. Emma nodded and Ginger shook her head. "Welp...in that case..." Raising her helmet, he quickly put it on. "Venusaur Whip!" A long whip like a Venusaur's vines appeared in her hand and she snapped it readily. Beside her, Allison and Jessica put their helmets on as well.

"Pikachu Striker!" In Allison's hand appeared a jagged blade styled like a Pikachu's tail, lightning sparking around it as she took a practice swing.

"Arbok Staff!" In Jessica's hand, a long staff with an Arbok head appeared, and she spun it testingly. Wigglytank looked between the three of them with an annoyed snarl.

"No...way." Emma stepped up between Ginger and Allison, laughing in disbelief. "It's you! You guys are the Kanto Rangers!"

"Three of them, anyway." Ginger agreed.

"So what do you say?" Jessica asked as Sally stepped up between her and Allison. "You wanna take these losers down together?"

"Yeah..." Sally nodded. "Let's do it!"

"Rangers numbering five, but none will survive!" Wigglytank pointed his hammer forward as the quintet faced him. "Charge, I say! Attack right away!" Heeding his command, the remaining Cryoclopes surged past, forming their own ice weaponry as the Rangers ran to meet them.

Emma slid low under a swinging ice axe, catching the wielder's leg with her shield as she passed and taking it out from under it. Rising, she kicked a Cryoclops back before dodging aside as another jabbed a spear at her. Grabbing the icy weapon, she pulled him forward and slapped a palm to him, discharging lightning around them that took several more down.

Landing beside her, Allison swung her Pikachu Striker, slashing a Cryoclops down. Flipping aside from one swinging an ice club down, she drew the weapon back.

"Iron Tail!" Her Pikachu Striker turned silver and her swing smashed staight through the club, taking the wielder down. Leaping into the air, she struck another across the face with a spinning kick before landing and slamming her Striker to the ground. "Shock Wave!" A blast of electricity traveled along the ground, blasting golems apart along its path. "Hey Ginger, what do you think? More or less fierce than the G-Spliced?"

"Razor Leaf!" Ginger snapped her whip, sending a spray of sharpened leaves to slice through the minions. Ducking under a frozen arrow that sailed over head, she swung her whip out and wrapped it around the archer's leg, pulling it out from under him and sending him shattering to the ground. "Less." One Cryoclopes formed a frozen whip and snapped it at her. Ginger rolled aside and swung out with her own, grabbing him and pulling him towards her, spinning to drive a kick into his chest that shattered him into pieces. "They didn't burst apart like that."

Sally thrust out her hand, forming a telekinetic barrier in front of her that flew forward and smashed Cryoclopes to bits. Raising her Psycho Cutter, she blocked an ice sword and kicked the wielder aside before focusing her power and launching a slash through several more.

"Neat trick." Jessica swung her Arbok Staff and knocked a Cryoclops' legs out before whirling and smashing another down the chest. Running forward, she planted her staff's point to the ground and used it to flip forward, striking a golem in the face with a flying kick that sent its head off its shoulders. Spinning, she pointed her staff at another batch charging for her. "Sludge!" A spray of toxic slime fired from the weapon, spraying across the group and blasting them down.

"You're not bad yourself." Sally held up a hand and a Cryoclopes trying to leap at Jessica from behind found itself floating in the air. Turning to look up at it, Jessica pressed her Morpher.

"Power Booster!" New energy flowed through her and she grabbed its leg. As Sally let up her hold, Jessica spun and flung the Cryoclops into his allies hard enough to shatter them all apart.

"Dual Destruction: Lightning Rod!" Ginger wrapped her whip around Allison's Pikachu Striker and their energies joined, firing green and yellow beams that caused a tall tree to sprout around a group of Cryoclopes before a powerful lightning bolt surged down it, destroying them in an instant.

Leaping and landing behind them, Emma held out her arms as she faced the final set of Cryoclopes.

"Jolt Thunder Trap!" Jolt shot out of her crystal and formed a ring of crackling electricity around the golems. Leaping into the air, Emma charged electric energy into her Discharger before shooting down, slamming the shield down on their heads and smashing them apart as Jolt returned to her crystal.

"Nice work, new girl!" Ginger raised a hand and Emma eagerly slapped her five. "You new Rangers got moves!"

"Ahem, I am interrupting your chat?" Wigglytank stepped forward. "Well don't worry; soon you'll be flat!" Leaping high into the air, he came down with a swing of his hammer, the three leaping aside as he shattered the pavement where they had been standing.

"Stop rhyming!" Ginger snapped her whip and lashed him back. "You're not charming!"

"I'm not trying to be." Catching her whip, he pulled the Green Ranger in and smacked her with his hammer, flipping her and sending her crashing to the ground. "As you'll soon see!"

Whirling, he swung his weapon in time to deflect a swing of Allison's Striker. He swung down at Emma and she held up her shield, forcing his blow back.

While he was trying to overpower her, Sally and Jessica landed on either side of him and slashed past. Wigglytank staggered back, but regained his composure in time to smash both of them aside with his hammer.

"Thunderbolt!" Allison fired a lightning blast from her weapon, but Wigglytank laughed as he shrugged it off.

"I cannot be defeated, no matter how the battle gets heated!" he declared.

"We'll see about that!" Sally leaped and slashed down with her sword. As she did, the other Rangers all charged and struck with their weapons. Standing unmoving, Wigglytank spun with his hammer and knocked them all down.

"Dang...he's tougher than he looks." Allison admitted as she rose.

"The Yellow one has it right!" Wigglytank held out a hand and summoned a sizable sphere with a Miltank paintjob. "Goodbye, Rangers, nighty-night!" Dropping the ball on the ground, he smashed it towards them with his hammer, striking the ground and exploding in a powerful blast that flung the Rangers off their feet. "You'd lost all along. Turns out, I'm just too strong!"

"I wouldn't bet on that." Jessica told him. "Everyone has a limit. We just have to push you to yours."

"No batch of girls can cause my defeat!" Wigglytank summoned another sphere. "Go on now, run and retreat!"

"Like hell!" Sally growled. "Let's get him!" The others cheered and they charged forward, yelling.

Wigglytank dropped the ball and smacked it towards them, but Sally held out a hand and it reversed course, flying back at him. Eyes widening, he smacked it aside with his hammer.

Leaping into the air, Ginger's whip glowed with energy as she drew it back.

"Power Whip!" Lashing out as hard as she could, the weapon struck Wigglytank across the chest and he gave a pained yell, stumbling back. Grabbing his arm with her whip, Ginger pulled him forward as Sally focused all her power into her sword, slashing past him in a burst of sparks.

"Soul Link!" Allison held up a Pokéball and the Electric-type symbol on her chest glowed. Pikachu-like ears extended from her helmet and a second Pikachu Striker appeared in her hand. "Yellow Ranger, Pika Knight Mode!" Spinning, she tossed the second weapon towards Emma. "Catch!" Emma grabbed the Pikachu Striker from the air, feeling it come to life in her hand and spark with power.

"Nice!" The two of them charged and slashed with their weapons, avoiding Wigglytank's attempts to dodge and landing powerful electrified blows. Holding up the Strikers, they crossed them overhead.

"Thunder!" They both called. Two powerful bolts of lightning fired into the sky, quickly crashing down on Wigglytank and covering him in bursts of sparks.

As the Chaos Beast staggered dizzily, Jessica stepped into the middle of the group, raising her Morpher and pressing it.

"Maximum Power!" Intensely boosted energy surged through her and out into her Arbok Staff as she held it forward and its head shifted to point straight ahead.

"No..." Wigglytank tried to raise his hammer as he stumbled forward. "I...cannot fall..."

"Sludge Wave!" Firing a powerful stream of superpowered toxin, the attack blasted Wigglytank head on and he stumbled back as sparks burst around his body.

"OH, damn it all!" Wigglytank cried as he toppled backwards. Ice spread across his body before it finally exploded.

Before the Rangers could celebrate, a chaotic ice cube rose up from his remains, red lightning pulling them back together before increasing in size.

"Look at me! I'm as big as a tree!" Wigglytank laughed as he looked down at them.

"I knew he was gonna say that..." Ginger grumbled.

"Some things never change." Allison shook her head.

"Oh man..." Sally frowned as she looked to Emma. "How are we gonna fight him without the others to form the Megazord?" Glancing their way, Jessica smiled.

"Maybe we can do something about that." She raised her Morpher and pressed it. "Hey, Fuji? It's Jessica. Tell me you've found time to fit Zord reconstruction in amongst your projects."

"Uh, the Legend Zords are up and fully functional." Dr. Fuji reported to her. "Haven't quite got the rest up yet. What's going on? I didn't pick up any mutant signatures."

"Not a mutant." Jessica told him. "The Legend Zords will do. Thanks a bunch, doc." Looking to her teammates, she nodded. "Legend Zords!"

As Wigglytank raised his enormous hammer, a beam of ice struck him in the chest, shoving him back and causing the weapon to slip from his grip. A giant robotic Articuno flew by, followed by a robotic Zapdos with gyros on the bottom of its wings. Spinning, it slammed into Wigglytank with a Drill Peck, smashing the ice and knocking him off his feet.

Before he could rise, a robotic Moltres flew overhead with jets blasting from the back of its wings, breathing a Flamethrower down on him.

"Whoa!" Emma and Sally watched the three Zords in amazement. "They're awesome!"

"I know, right?" Ginger stepped forward. "Let's get up there!" The three Kanto Rangers leaped up into the robotic birds, Jessica taking Zapdos, Allison in Articuno, and Ginger in Moltres.

Soaring over his head, Jessica launched a Thunder down from the Zapdos Zord, blasting several explosions as it landed on Wigglytank.

"Ow!" He snapped. "This is for the birds, and THIS is gonna hurt!" Swinging his hammer down, he almost struck the Moltres Zord, but it managed to sail past just in time.

"Not quite a rhyme." Ginger pointed out as the Moltres Zord gathered sunlight and fired a Solarbeam into his back. Allison flew up and flapped the Articuno Zord's wings, sending a powerful Blizzard to wash over Wigglytank and blow him back.

"You never heard of a slant rhyme?" Wigglytank growled, pulling back his hammer. "It's Wigglytank Tornado time!" Spinning in place with hammer outstretched, he struck all three Zords and sent them sailing away.

"We'd better help them." Sally said, touching her crystal. Emma nodded in agreement and touched hers as well, the two's Eon Spirits emerged and sailing up to transform into their Zord forms. Sally and Emma leaped up onto their back, opening their hatches and entering.

As Wigglytank tried to swing his hammer down on the rising Moltres Zord, a pink barrier hummed to life in front of him it, his blow bouncing off. Ginger looked to the side to find Esper beside her, his eyes glowing as the barrier was shoved forward and flung Wigglytank back. Jolt land on her other side.

"Pin MIssile!" His quills launched out and detonated against Wigglytank's body in a line of explosions. The three Legend Zords gathered and circled in the air over the two Eon Zords.

"Thanks for the assist!" Jessica called down.

"No problem." Esper nodded.

"We're always ready to kick some Chaos Beast tail!" Jolt agreed, eyeing the Zapdos Zord in interest.

"Let's finish him for good." Allison suggested. "Legend Zords, combine!"

The Zapdos Zord's head left its body and its wings folded down under it, forming birdlike feet with gyros pointing down to keep it afloat while its body created the lower of half of a torso. The Articuno Zord's body shifted and widened into an upper torso and connected on top of the Zapdos Zord, wings stretching out to either side. Its head shifted down to the center of the chest, allowing a more humanoid face to rise up from its neck. The Moltres Zord also lost its head and the back of a humanoid head rose from its neck as it attached to the back, its wings folding back so that its jets were pointing down. The two pieces of the Megazord's head clicked together and the Zapdos and Moltres heads connected to either side of the chest next to the Articuno's.

"Legend Megazord, online!" The Kanto Rangers called as they gathered in the newly combined cockpit.

"You don't stand a chance!" Wigglytank held out his hammer. "Come on, Rangers; let's dance!" Spinning, he whirled towards them.

"You asked for it." Ginger retorted. "Hurricane!"

Spinning as well and forming a powerful vortex of wind around it, the Legend Megazord moved forward and pushed against Wigglytank. After a brief struggle, the Hurricane won out and flung Wigglytank back off his feet, his hammer sailing away.

"Psychic!" Sally called. Esper's eyes glowed as he focused his psychic power on the rising Wigglytank, holding him in place. Jolt leaped and landed in front of him.

"Discharge!" Emma commanded. Electricity sparked around Jolt before launching off, blasting Wigglytank back.

"I can't...move..." he groaned as he found himself paralyzed. "But I can't...lose..."

"Full Power!" The Kanto Rangers called. All three bird heads on the Legend Megazord's chest opened and started to charge up in their respective elements. "Tri Attack!"

The Megazord launched beams of ice, fire, and lightning forward at once, all of them striking Wigglytank in a powerful burst. Sparks flew from his body as he fell to a knee.

"I wasn't supposed to be defeated!" he wailed. "Using other Rangers...you so cheated!" Groaning, his body iced over and he hit the ground, finally exploding.

Esper and Jolt looked to each other with a victorious grin as the Legend Megazord descended to hover between them.

"Nice work, everyone." Jessica congratulated. "It was great fighting with you guys."

* * *

_Meanwhile, Richard's house, Azalea..._

"Hold on, what's going on in Cianwood, again?" Richard asked as he held a phone to his ear.

"A sort of...semi-protest?" Phillip's voice came back. "There's been a lot of rumors swirling that the people hired to construct the Safari Zone are being careless about it, potentially polluting the waterway behind them. A batch of Pokémon went missing recently, which has only intensified the idea that things are going sideways."

"So, you're going to try to stop it." Richard guessed.

"The carelessness, yes." Phillip said. "I don't have a problem with the Safari Zone itself, and I don't think anyone else does. We just want it done right."

"Makes sense." Richard sat back. "If anyone asks where you are, I'll let them know."

"Okay..." Richard blinked at the sound of disappointment in his voice. "Thanks."

"You wanted me to come with, didn't you?" Richard guessed.

"I was kind of hoping, yes." Phillip told him.

"Eh...I would, but there's a lot going on right now." Richard said. "Sally and Emma are in Kanto with Whitney and Alicia, Sam and David are off in Ecruteak, Matt's stuck watching the ranch, and now you're going. If I leave, there really won't be any free Rangers in the town."

"It'll just be a few hours." Phillip told him. "I promise, if something comes up, we'll Spirit Board back as fast as possible."

Richard's fingers tapped on the arm of the couch as he thought. On the one hand, he had a bad feeling about today. Had all morning. He wasn't sure why, everything seemed fine, but he just had a feeling that something major was coming.

On the other hand, he hadn't spent any time alone with Phillip recently, not since Phillip had let his crush on Richard slip. He was still trying to sort out his thoughts on that whole idea, but he didn't want Phillip to think he was avoiding him because of it.

"Alright." He finally agreed. "Alright, sure. I"ll come along."

"Thanks, Rich." Phillip sighed in relief. "I hate going to these things alone, necessary as they are sometimes."

"I know, I know." Richard told him. "I'll meet you in..." He frowned as the doorbell to the house went off. "Uh...can I meet you at your place in an hour? Is that good?"

"That should work fine." Phillip agreed. "See you soon."

As Phillip hung up, Richard rose and walked towards the building's door, passing Victoria along the way. He wasn't expecting anybody, so he peeked through the keyhole to see just who it was that had shown up.

Eyes widening, he moved back to Victoria.

"It's Koga." he whispered. "From the Elite Four." Victoria nodded and quickly ran towards the back of the house, ready to stay hidden or flee if it became necessary. Taking a deep breath, Richard opened the door.

"Hello, Koga." Richard put on a smile. "I wasn't expecting the Elite Four to show up today. What brings you here?"

The ninja looked past him into the house, a frown on his face.

"Anybody here with you?" he asked. Richard forced himself to keep a straight face.

"No, my parents are out of town at the moment." he said. "They should be back tomorrow. I could tell them you stopped by."

"No need." Koga sighed and reached behind him. "I didn't come to see them."

"Really...then what are you here for?" he asked, his mind already going over ways to make sure he didn't find Victoria here. To his surprise, Koga drew a pair of handcuffs.

"Richard Franklin, I have orders to place you under arrest." he declared. "For being an active member of the criminal organization known as the Remnants."

"...what!?" Richard gaped in shock. "What on Earth makes you think I'm a member of the Remnants?"

Wordlessly, Koga held up a photo. Richard glanced at it to find that it was a shot of him and Victoria at the Ruins of Alph, when she had loaned him a Remnants uniform to try and disguise himself.

"We know about your childhood friend Victoria, and we have received information that she has been hiding here with you ever since you guys were forced to disband." Koga told him. "Please don't make things more difficult for yourself. Turn yourself and her in now."

Richard resisted the urge to turn and yell for Victoria to get out of there. He had to trust that she was listening and already on the task.

"...okay." Richard held out his hands. "I get a phone call, right?"

"When we get there." Koga agreed. "You'll be allowed to..." Koga paused before cuffing him, eyes narrowing.

Whirling, he struck with a precise kick, striking Victoria's Machamp in the arm as it tried to sneak up behind him. Richard had been so focused on Koga, he hadn't noticed.

"Victoria, no!" he called. "Don't!"

"She IS here?" Koga drove a two-fingered strike into Machamp's ribs and the Pokémon staggered, seeming to find itself half-paralyzed. "Come out and surrender, Victoria. This is just making things worse for yourself."

As Machamp circled around, trying to find an opening, Richard looked for where Victoria was striking from. Soon, he caught sight of her on the building's roof.

Koga drew a Pokéball and Richard realized that he had noticed as well.

"Crobat, A..." As Koga pulled the ball back, Richard lunged forward and struck with a chop to Koga's neck. Caught off-guard, the ninja dropped to the ground, his Pokéball rolling away unopened. Victoria leaped down and her Machamp caught her with its good arms, lowering her to the ground.

"Damn it, Victoria!" Richard snapped. "Why didn't you just leave!?"

"And let you go down for this? Not a chance." she shook her head. "Come on!" Recalling Machamp, she sent out her Arcanine. "Climb on. We've gotta get out of here."

Sighing, Richard stepped over Koga's unconscious form, already regretting his impulsive decision to knock him out. That just...wouldn't look good. Climbing onto Arcanine behind Victoria, she looked back at him.

"Grab on. It's gonna be a fast ride." she warned. Richard wrapped his arms around her waist and held on. "Arcanine, let's go."

Arcanine blazed off away from the scene, taking the two with him. Holding on as best he could with one arm, Richard let go with the other and drew his Morpher, pressing its communicator button.

"Phil, it's Rich. Forget your house; I'll meet you in Cianwood." he said. "There's something we need to talk about."

* * *

_**Next Time on Poké Rangers: Eon Force...**_

Allison: So...how did you guys become Rangers anyway?

?: I am looking for Ditgle. He has been missing for too long.

?: Can I help you two?

Looker: Well, I'll be. Rock Solid Security themselves.

Phillip: You have to give Walter credit...he is one devious son of a bitch.

Ginger: Mew has a question. She wants to know if you guys have unlocked secondary abilities yet?

?: I thought there was something suspicious about you.

Xactowl: Now that you know the truth, I'm afraid you can't go back!

_**Chapter 19: Ranger-Con Part 2: Web of Lies**_


	19. Ranger-Con Part 2: Web of Lies

_Previously on Poké Rangers: Eon Force..._

_ Sally, Emma, Alicia, and Whitney journeyed to Saffron City in the Kanto Region for Ranger-Con, a convention for Poké Ranger fans. There, Sally participated in a special battle with Whitney, managing to defeat her and earning her third badge in the process. They also met Ginger-Al, a girl music duo who Emma was a massive fan of. When Mask of Ice sent the Chaos Beast Wigglytank to attack, Sally and Emma were forced to reveal themselves as Rangers, only to discover that their new friends Ginger, Allison, and Jessica were Rangers too. Together, the five of them managed to destroy Wigglytank and save the convention. Meanwhile, back in Johto, Clair received a report on the Remnants that she passed on to Karen, resulting in Koga being sent to arrest Richard as a member. After Victoria stepped in to try and save him, Richard knocked Koga out and the two fled, on their way to reunite with Phillip in Cianwood City..._

* * *

_CIanwood City, Johto..._

"I'm heading for the Safari Zone!" The door to a house flew open as Chuck emerged from within. "I'll see you when I get back, my dear." Closing the door, he glanced around quickly before lifting a chocolate bar to his mouth and biting into it.

"CHUCK!" Jumping, he spun as his wife stuck her head out the window. "I see that! Give me it!" Reluctantly, Chuck held out the candy and his wife snatched it. "Stop sneaking sweets." She poked him in the gut. "Now you go work this off."

"Yes, ma'am." Chuck stood tall. "I'll make you proud!" Spinning, he marched away.

"Love you!" His wife called. Chuck offered a quick wave as he disappeared from sight. Once he was away, he let out a sigh.

"Can't a man have a sweet tooth?" He patted his stomach sadly. "I mean, belly or no, I'm still the best!" Indeed, most of his body was muscled to the limit. He wore jagged red pants tied with a rope for a belt and had grey bandages wrapped around his wrists. Throwing up his hands, he called to the sky. "If anybody doubts my strength or skill with Pokémon, let them come challenge me!"

For a moment, there was no answer. Then, sleet began to fall.

"Gah!" Chuck shooks his head as his short, spiky brown hair was soaked and water began to run down his face. Drops fell from his mustache as he spun. "Where did this come from?"

Around him, blue crystal walls rose up and formed a dome. Chuck charged and slammed a shoulder against it, but it proved unyielding against his strength. Turning, he found Suicune staring at him.

"Suicune...ah, I see." He grinned. "You heard the call and chose to challenge me as requested?" He held up a Pokéball, releasing his Poliwrath. "Well, I'll oblige ya!"

From Suicune's body, rain spread out around the dome, pouring down. Already soaked, Chuck laughed heartily.

"That won't help you against us!" He pointed. "Poliwrath, Mega Punch!"

"Wrath!" Leaping forward, Poliwrath pulled back a fist and struck Suicune, sending it flying back against the crystal wall. Shaking off the hit, Suicune launched a Hydro Pump forward. Poliwrath spread its arms, sucking the attack up with its Water Absorb.

"Now, make it submit!" Chuck called. Poliwrath lunged and wrapped his arms around Suicune, only for it to break into ice shards when he squeezed. "Ah...classic fake trick, huh? Mind Reader!" Poliwrath closed its eyes, focusing. "Now, Dynamic Punch!"

Spinning, Poliwrath leaped and drove an explosive punch right into the crystal wall. From outside, Suicune watched with amusement.

"Hiding from us?" Chuck narrowed his eyes. "Are you coming back in, or do we have to break out?" Suicune remained unmoving aside from a tilt of its head. "Break out it is! Brick Break!"

Poliwrath slammed a chop to the crystal wall, but it refused to crack, seeming to pulse and absorb the energy into it. Growling, Poliwrath repeatedly slammed blows into it, but he couldn't get through.

Suddenly, Suicune circled around and leaped back in through the other side.

"Watch out!" Chuck called. Tired from the effort of trying to break free, Poliwrath barely got turned before a Sheer Cold slammed into it, freezing it where it stood. Shaking its head sadly, Suicune turned and sped off, the crystal dome sinking away as it left. "Hmm...it seems we've been outplayed, Poliwrath." The frozen Pokémon naturally gave no response and Chuck sighed in disappointment. "Oh well...guess it's back to training for us!"

* * *

**(Theme Song inspired by Power Rangers: Wild Force Opening)**

***beat begins with a strange ethereal pulse (replace all roars with such) before quickly building into a rock beat*** _(The Eon Crystals awake and float into the air)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!**_ (The original five Rangers enter the Vanishing Shrine...)_

**Eon Crystals are forever!** _(...and are bonded with their respective Eon Crystal.)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!** _(All seven Rangers' helmets appear to complete their morphing sequences)_

**We'll defend Johto together!** _(The seven pose together as an explosion bursts behind them.)_

**Eon Force! Eon Force!**_ (The Rangers soar through the air on their Spirit Boards.)_

**Ancient powers have awakened; (Go!)**_ (Richard tosses a basketball into a hoop, his Cyndaquil letting off a showy burst as it swishes. Turning to the camera, he flashes a thumbs up as the Red Ranger and Flare are shown.)_

**Eon Force gonna save them. (Eon Force!)**_ (Sally steps off the bus into Azalea Town with her Mimikyu right behind. Noticing the camera, she waves as the Pink Ranger and Esper are shown.)_

**Our whole timeline in danger; (Go!)**_ (Phillip reaches out and pulls a plastic bottle from a river, dropping it into a bag his Croconaw is carrying. Seeing the camera, he nods as the Blue Ranger and Vapor are shown.)_

**We will save **_(Emma is working on an explosive in a lab with her Voltorb on the table observing. She jumps back from a spark and grins at the camera as the Yellow Ranger and Jolt are shown.)_

**this world!**_ (Matt looks over the Underwood Ranch as his Tyranitar walks up beside him. Petting her, he sees the camera and smiles as the Black Ranger and Umbre are shown.)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!**_ (Sam and David laugh together with their Meganium and Swinub as the Green and White Rangers are shown with Leaf and Glace.)_

**Eon Crystals are forever! **_(Alicia raises a Pokéball and clicks it open/Victoria smiles beside her Arcanine/Professor Diggswell looks up from his notes)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers! **_(The Rangers summon their weapons.)_

**We'll defend Johto together!**_ (The Rangers aim and fire the Eon Cannon.)_

***guitar riff***_ (Celebi and Hypnotica are talking in the shrine, Xactowl and Ditgle bow to Mask of Ice in his lair/Walter puts on his Terror mask)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!**_ (The Eon Zords join together into the Eon Force Megazord...)_

**We'll defend Johto together!**_ (...that is then shown using the Eon Spirit Charge.)_

**Eon...Force! Eon Force!**_ (All seven Rangers pose together as the Eon Zords appear behind them, followed by the logo being shown (use your imagination, cuz I don't have the artistic skill to draw one))_

* * *

_Ranger-Con, Saffron City..._

Once the Rangers had dealt with the interruption of Wigglytank, the Ranger fans of the convention had quickly regathered to cheer for them. They could almost see the news that the Kanto and Eon Force Rangers had worked together being splashed all over the fanpage by the thrilled conventiongoers.

Eventually, the five of them managed to slip away from the crowds and removed their helmets. They made their way back around and showed their stamps to the man out front, being quickly let inside.

"Come on!" Ginger waved. "Let's find Whitney and Alicia, and then, to Silph!"

Once they located their other friends, the three Kanto Rangers led them into the Silph building and up to a higher floor. Allison quickly exchanged words with a secretary before coming to tell them that Bill was in the middle of something and could not be disturbed for a bit.

"Well, we have time." Whitney said with a glance to her watch. "Let's wait."

And so, the group found a quiet spot tucked back where the secretary couldn't see them, pulling chairs up where they could all sit in a group.

"So..." Allison leaned back in her seat. "How did you guys become Rangers, anyway?"

"We just stumbled into it, really." Sally told them. "We happened upon Celebi's shrine one night and picked up these crystals..." Sally reached up and tapped her Morpher. "And they bonded to us. Celebi says that was destined to be."

"Celebi?" Ginger asked in interest.

"Yeah." Emma nodded. "Get this, apparently, he's an avatar for some goddess." Ginger grinned. "I know, crazy, right? I still barely believe it myself."

"Oh, I believe it." Ginger told them. Jessica and Allison glanced at each other with a knowing smile. "What if I told you I was ALSO the avatar of a goddess?" Sally and Emma stared at her in shock. "No, for real." She held up a Pokéball and opened it to release Mew into the room. "Avatar of Mew, at your service."

Floating forward, Mew looked at Sally's crystal and laughed.

'Esper, buddy.' Transforming into an Espeon, he landed on Sally's lap. 'Is that you?'

'Mew.' Esper's voice greeted. 'Been a long time.'

'I'll say.' Hopping over to Emma's lap, he transformed into a Jolteon. 'And Jolt! How have you been?'

'You know it unnerves me when you transform like that!' Jolt complained. 'But fine, yes. Good to see you again.'

"You guys know each other?" Emma asked.

'I told you, we were everywhere.' Jolt reminded her. 'Lutheran and us met Mew a loooong time ago.'

'But they weren't eternal spirits back then.' Mew laughed as he floated back, transforming into his usual self as he landed on Ginger's shoulder.

"I just found out I was an avatar last year." Ginger explained.

"That was a...surprising turn of events." Jessica said as she remembered. "But fortunate. I'd still be stuck as Hydrok if it wasn't for that."

"Do you know who the other Avatar of Celebi is?" Ginger asked. "The human one?" Sally shook her head.

"Celebi says they died a long time ago." she said. Ginger seemed briefly confused, but after a glance upward, she resumed a more cheerful expression.

"Well, whatever the case, it's nice to see more Rangers out there." Allison said. "Our world can always use more defenders."

'And I'm glad to see you guys finally found your wielders.' Mew said to Esper and Jolt. 'Where are the others? Are they also with you?'

'Most of them.' Esper agreed. Ginger looked upwards again before looking to Sally and Emma.

"Mew has a question." she told them. "She wants to know if you guys have unlocked secondary abilities yet?"

"Secondary abilities?" Sally asked. Ginger listened once more.

"Like, can you read minds, Sally?" she asked. Sally nodded. "And you, Emma? Do you have hyperspeed?"

"I most certainly do NOT! Since when am I supposed to have hyperspeed?" Emma reached up to touch her crystal. "Jolt, what the heck!?"

'Aheh...' Jolt said sheepishly. 'We're not actually supposed to talk about those abilities. Celebi says they'll unlock in their own time.'

'Some faster than others.' Esper agreed. 'Sally's telepathy and Matt's telepathic immunity came about pretty much right away. The rest seem to be taking their time.'

"Matt?" Jessica sat forward in surprise. "You wouldn't happen to be talking about Matt Underwood, would you?"

"That's him." Sally nodded. "He's our Black Ranger." Jessica grinned. "Do you know him?"

"Matt's an old friend." she said. Emma suddenly snapped her fingers.

"That's where I've seen you before!" she exclaimed. Jessica looked at her in confusion. "You were in the photo with Matt! You were the Rocket Admin."

"Oh...uh, yeah." Jessica winced. "That was me, for most of my life, actually. I eventually turned it around though."

"Don't worry. I've already been through the whole trust ordeal with Matt." Emma assured her. "I'm not going to judge you for it. Besides..." Emma shrugged. "My mom was a Rocket Admin too."

"She was?" Sally asked in surprise. "You never mentioned that."

"I haven't told a lot of people..." Emma admitted. "I told Matt about it, just so he understood why I reacted the way I did. Maybe it's time I stop being so secretive about it."

"Yeah..." Sally frowned. "Maybe..." Jessica was examining Emma closely.

"Yeah...I see it." She nodded. "That's what's so familiar about you...you do kinda look like Patricia." She frowned as if just processing what she was saying. "Patricia had a daughter!?"

"Yeah. She didn't exactly spread the information around." Emma told her.

"Don't blame her for that one." Jessica nodded. "Kids and Team Rocket...they just don't go together. I speak from experience."

Frowning, Ginger looked to the side towards the window.

"You guys hear that?" she asked. The others all shook their heads in confusion, but Allison closed her eyes for a moment.

"No, but I sense it." she nodded. "People are panicking down there, fleeing from something."

"Again?" Emma asked with a sigh. "Well...I guess we better go deal with it."

"You two stay here." Sally told Whitney and Alicia as the five Rangers rose. "We'll let you know what's going on."

"Alright." Alicia nodded. "Be careful out there."

"If Bill ever gets done, just tell him you're friends of ours!" Jessica called back. "He knows...you know, about what we are."

"Got it." Whitney agreed. "Good luck, guys."

Soon, the five of them ran outside, Sally and Emma quickly spotting some familiar faces among the crowd.

"Sam! David!" Sally called. The two of them looked over and grinned, running her way. LIke Sally and Emma, they were also morphed without their helmets. Behind them, Ms. North followed in her human illusion disguise alongside a younger girl of about thirteen, who had shoulder-length blue hair and was dressed in a blue skirt and black shirt.

"Hey, Salola. Emplosion." Sam greeted. "What are you two doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you." Sally told them. "I thought you were busy with the Professor?"

"We were." David nodded. "Got here late because of it. But c'mon, we couldn't miss Ranger-Con. We made the dang fanpage!"

"Helped. Helped make it." the girl spoke up. "Hey. I'm Tyra."

"Or the Tyrafying, as I like to call her." Sam grinned. Tyra sighed.

"I so regret telling you how I used to act." She shook her head. "And I can't believe you two never told me you knew Ms. North!"

"We just recently got to know her, really." Sam said defensively.

"I had to come to Ranger-Con, just for the chance to see my favorite former student again." Ms. North grinned and put a hand on Tyra's shoulder. Tyra smiled and caught sight of Ginger and Allison.

"Hey, Ginger! Allison!" She waved and ran forward, wrapping her arms around them one after the other. "Sorry I missed your show! I couldn't get out of the house in time."

"It's alright, kiddo." Ginger laughed. "It's good to see you again too."

"And you, Ms. North." Allison nodded. "Koga told me things were working out well for you, but it's good to see for myself."

"Uh, guys?" Emma said. "This is really heartwarming, but..." She pointed in the direction people had been running from and the group turned to see a figure stomping towards them.

"Run, fools." he snarled with a laugh. The creature had the appearance of a humanoid Ariados, with Galvantula arms and legs, several of them growing from his sides. The spike on his head was much longer than normal and he dripped poison from his fangs as he spoke. From his shoulders, two egglike growths extended upwards. Halting facing the group, he glared. "Out of my way."

"Uh, Tyra, maybe you should go hide somewhere." Ms. North.

"Upstairs." Jessica pointed to the Silph building. "You can find our friends Whitney and Alicia up there. They're gonna get to check out the upcoming Poké Rangers game sequel; you can see it too if you hurry."

"Um..." Tyra looked at the monster facing them in worry. "You guys sure you don't wanna come with?"

"Maybe they should." Sam glanced at Ginger, Allison, and Jessica. Ms. North shook her head.

"Oh no, you two. They should definitely stay." The three girls laughed at Sam's confused expression. "We'll come join you as soon as we can. We have to...figure out what this guy wants first." Tyra at last nodded and ran inside, giving one last worried glance back.

"Are you planning on moving?" The monster asked in annoyance.

"Nope." Emma shook her head. "Just who are you?"

"I am the Chaos Beast Arantula, and I am looking for Ditgle." he told them. "Master Cyrus has need of him, and he's been missing too long."

"Okay..." Jessica frowned. "Anybody have any clue what a Ditgle is?"

"None." Sally shook her head. The others agreed, except for Ms. North.

"None I can talk about." She said. "Celebi knowledge."

"Ah." Emma and Sally nodded in understanding.

"I know he was here." Arantula snarled. "Some of our old monitoring systems left in the region detected another Chaos Beast like myself in this area." He glared at the group. "You are clearly lying. You WILL tell me where he is, at once!"

"Like we would tell you even if we did." Emma told him.

"Oh, but you will." Arantula's horn started to glow. "You have no idea who you're dealing with."

"Let's get him." Jessica said, putting her helmet on and summoning her weapon. Ginger, Allison, Sally, and Emma followed suit, as did Sam and David when they realized the actual Kanto Rangers were here with them. Ms. North pulled off her ring to reveal her Hypnotica form, forming two psychic blades.

Before anyone could move, a flash of light expanded from Arantula's horn, engulfing the entire group in its glow.

* * *

_Safari Zone construction, near Cianwood City..._

Looker and Xana arrived at the Safari Zone's construction to find three people standing near the entrance, two of them seeming to be arguing while the third merely stood by and watched. One of the arguers looked to be the construction crew's foreman, who was pointing at some sort of blueprint in annoyance. The other was a teenage girl with chocolate brown eyes and long brown hair reaching her waist, tied into two pigtails with a set of orange beads. She wore a teal sundress with a bridal hem that reached her knees and a puffy orange bow on her chest, and over that a snow white coat that reached her waist. On her feet were white sandals with two teal decorations.

At last, the girl held up a Pokéball and released a Magneton.

"He should be able to help you move it into the proper place." she said. "Right, Magneton?"

"Magne!" Magneton agreed. The foreman thanked her and moved along with her Pokémon following. Meanwhile, the guy who was watching noticed Looker and Xana approaching. He had a deep tan, hazel eyes, and spiky black hair hidden under a black cap. He wore black jeans and a black t-shirt with a brown vest over it, the letters RSS emblazoned over his right breast. On seeing them, he stepped forward to meet them.

"Hello." He greeted. "Can I help you two?"

"I hope so." Looker said. "I'm trying to find Chuck."

"Well, that's nothing new." The girl walked up to join them. "He's late, as usual. Maybe I can help." She held out a hand. "I'm Jasmine. I run the gym in Olivine City, just across the water from here." She indicated the young man who had greeted them. "This is Rick Henderson. He's an Elite Four member in Kanto, heads up RSS."

"Well, I'll be." Looker laughed and held out a hand. "Rock Solid Security themselves. You boys have been getting quite a name for yourselves."

"We do our best." Rick smiled.

"I asked him to come look into a recent...incident." Jasmine told them. "Several worker Pokémon went missing."

"Ah..." Xana smiled. "We believe we may have information about that."

"I'm Looker." Looker introduced himself. "This is Madame Xana, a psychic who has been assisting me. She was the one who put me on the path towards this place."

"Looker, huh?" Rick folded his arms. "You're quite the detective legend." He looked to Xana. "You're a psychic?"

"Yep." She frowned. "Though your mind is protected." Rick held up a hand, showing off a silver ring with black Z's.

"I wear one of these. Had a friend get it for me when I started RSS, just in case we ever had to deal with, you know, psychic criminals." he explained.

"Top notch thinking. I might have to look into one of those..." Looker mused.

"Just who do you think is behind it?" Jasmine asked.

"His name is Walter Franklin." Looker explained. "You may have heard of his group, the Remnants. They've been involved in some trouble lately in the Eastern half of the region."

"I've heard about that." Jasmine nodded. "But what would he be doing here?"

"Not quite sure." Looker admitted. "But he stole his Pokémon back from Whitney and we believe he was involved in a strange incident at her family farm. Her sister Alicia confirmed the incident and provided some evidence, but we're not sure what his goal was there either."

"Sounds like you don't have a lot to go on." Rick noted.

"Not much more than instinct." Looker shrugged. "But I trust my instincts. They've served me well."

"They certainly have." Rick glanced to Xana. "And you? Anything coming to mind?"

"Not at the moment." Xana frowned. "Could I perhaps see the place where these Pokémon were working? Perhaps I can pick up some sort of psychic trace there."

"Certainly." Jasmine waved for them to follow. She led them to a series of shelves covered in construction helmets and held two out. "For safety concerns, I'll have to ask that you wear these." Looker and Xana took the offered pair and donned them as Jasmine and Rick put a set on themselves before leading them into the construction area.

At one point as they walked, Xana came to a halt. Looker stopped and turned to face her.

"What is it?" he asked. "Do you sense something?"

"Not to do with this...just other stuff." She looked off into the city. "Very curious other stuff, but it's not important." She looked to see Rick staring at her and felt nervous, like he was seeing right through her. "Let's move on."

Jasmine soon stopped and pointed to an unfinished area. As Xana walked up to it, she whirled to look at the city again.

"What is going on out there?" Looker asked.

"It's...nothing." She frowned deeper before reaching down and pressing her fingers to the ground. Closing her eyes, she seemed to focus a moment before opening them. "I think the Pokémon were taken off in that direction." She pointed towards the open wilderness that the Safari Zone was being constructed out of. "Not sure where they ended up yet, but that's the way they headed."

"Then that's the way we must go." Looker declared. "Come along." He moved in the direction she indicated, but Xana made no move to follow him. "You coming?"

"Uh, I'll catch up to you." She looked back at the main city. "There's something I want to check out first."

"Okay..." Looker nodded. "Don't take too long." He moved off with Jasmine following behind. After a moment, RIck went after them as well.

Once they were out of sight, Rick tapped Looker on the shoulder.

"I'm going to go follow Xana." he said. "Make sure she's okay, you know? You two go on." Quietly, he snuck his way around and picked up Xana's trail, pursuing her into Cianwood.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Cianwood proper..._

Arcanine came to a halt and Richard groaned as he hopped off.

"You're gonna have to saddle this guy or something." He staggered his way to a bench and sat down. "Cuz that was rough."

"You get used to it." Victoria took a seat beside him as Arcanine lay down nearby. The two were silent for a moment as they contemplated the situation. "So...what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, Vicky." Richard sighed. "We'll figure something out. They have a picture of me in Remnants uniform though...this is tough."

"And now they know that I was in fact staying with you." Victoria sighed. "I should've thought it through more. And I'm the one who made you wear the uniform...this is all my damn fault."

"Please don't start saying that." Richard told her.

"I'm doing exactly what I said I wouldn't." Victoria leaned forward and put her face in her hands. "I'm causing you more pain."

"Hey, that's not true." Richard reached out to put a hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked at him skeptically. "Well, okay, yes, but you're not trying to. I don't blame you for it."

"Maybe you should." Victoria said.

"No, Walter is the one I should blame. You should too." Richard said firmly. "He's the one doing this and we both know it." His hand moved to grasp hers. "We WILL figure out how to stop him. The truth always shines through in the end." Victoria slowly smiled.

"Ahem." The two looked to find Phillip standing before them. Richard couldn't help but take note of the sad expression he wore. "Hey."

"Phil." Richard leaped up and hugged him. "Thanks goodness you're finally here."

"Yeah..." The Blue Ranger smiled briefly before he stepped back with a frown. "Quite the situation you're in, isn't it?"

"You've heard?" Victoria asked in surprise.

"Oh yes. Before I left, Emma's dad called, looking for you, Rich." Phillip frowned. "Apparently Will was at their house, saying that she and you were both part of the Remnants."

"What?" Richard stepped back in shock. "Why do they think Emma has anything to do with it?"

"They claim she was the one who supplied the bombs the Remnants planted around Azalea." Phillip said.

"That's ludicrious!" Richard glared.

"I know...to us, who know her." Phillip agreed. "But you have to admit, from an outside perspective, it doesn't seem unreasonable. Her room is full of materials for making them, after all. And..." Phillip sighed. "There's something else."

"What?" Phillip didn't respond. "Phil, what?"

"You know how her mom is never around?" Phillip asked. Richard nodded. "Well, as it turns out, she was a member of Team Rocket. An Admin, in fact. The Elite Four is VERY interested in that fact."

"You're kidding me?" Richard shook his head and moved aside, starting to pace. "This is ridiculous."

"Yeah." Phillip nodded. "They're bringing up some incident where she disappeared and ended up in Goldenrod when she was twelve. A Team Rocket base blew up under the city at the same time...they speculate that was some training accident or something, that her mom was initiating her at the time."

"Why didn't Emma ever tell us about this?" Richard wondered.

"Probably not something she likes to talk about." Phillip shrugged.

"Hold on..." Victoria frowned. "The only female admin at the time...that would make her mom Patricia." She looked up. "If I'm remembering right, she was there that night in Goldenrod...and so was Walter."

"He was?" Phillip asked. Victoria nodded.

"There was some kidnapping supposed to be going on. I didn't know the details, but Walter was the one who was supposed to carry it out." Victoria shrugged. "But the base blew up and killed everybody inside. Only Walter and Patricia made it out alive."

"Emma. That's who they were kidnapping, I bet." Richard nodded. "And that means Walter would definitely know about her mom."

"Exactly." Victoria nodded. Richard suddenly stood straighter in realization.

"Oh Arceus...they're going to go after Matt too." He looked to Phillip. "Aren't they? He was part of Team Rocket too."

"I haven't heard anything yet, but it wouldn't surprise me." he said. "Maybe Sally and Alicia as well, since they work with him. Heck, with Walter working for Professor Diggswell for that time, they could go after him, Sam, and David too. I just don't know how far this is going to extend."

"Damn it all!" Richard spun and swung a fist out, striking a streetsign and putting a dent in it. "We have to stop this!"

"Hey, it's okay." Phillip stepped up beside him. "I promise you, we'll deal with it. I'm not about to let you and all my other friends get locked up for something you didn't do. We'll find the answer." He sighed. "But you have to give Walter credit...he is one devious son of a bitch."

"C'mon..." Richard turned and stepped past him. "We better get that protest of yours."

"What?" Phillip looked to him. "Rich, forget that. We need to get you somewhere safe so we can figure out our next step."

"Yes, Rangers." Several green feathers landed in the ground next to them. "You'd better run."

"Watch it!" Richard grabbed Phillip and pulled him back as they exploded, sending them both falling backwards. Victoria leaped up and ran to help them to their feet as Xactowl stepped forward.

"I thought I detected you two in Cianwood." Xactowl laughed. "What are you doing here?"

"Not looking for you." Richard growled. "But since you're here..." He took a fighting stance. "We'll just have to kick you out!"

"Bold words, considering you're only two Rangers and a washed-up Remnant." Xactowl looked between the three of them and grinned. "Oh, I see. The plan is coming to fruition."

"Plan?" Phillip growled. "What are you on about?"

"Never you mind that." Xactowl shook his head. "Unfortunately, I can't have you in the area right now. I'm busy with something." He held out a wing. "Cryoclopes!" All around him, the frozen minions rose from the ground and summoned ice weaponry. "Get them!"

"Let's do it!" Richard said and Phillip nodded in agreement.

"Bring on the power of Eon!" The two pressed their Morphers' buttons and placed them against their chests, quickly Morphing into their Ranger forms. As the Cryoclopes charged forward, Richard and Phillip ran to meet them.

Ducking low, Richard sweeped out with his leg, striking several minions in the feet and taking them down. Rising with his Fire Blaster in hand, he aimed and sent a shot blasting through a Cryoclops pulling back an ice spear, sending it falling backwards. Two wielding ice swords charged at him from either side, the Red Ranger leaping back as they swung. With their blades striking against each other, Richard ignited his fist and punched out, melting through the weapons before leaping and spinning with his foot ablaze to take their wielders down.

Phillip summoned his Aqua Jetters and hurled one, striking a Cryoclopes in the face and sending it flipping back. Blocking a swinging ice sword with his other weapon, he held out a hand and the one he'd thrown came shooting back to him, smashing through the minion in the process. Whirling, he knocked another Cryoclops aside with a high kick before firing water from his weapons to propel himself upwards over a strike at his legs, flipping and coming back down to stab into the Cryoclops responsible's back.

As a few Crycolopes circled around and came at Victora, her Arcanine charged forward with Extreme Speed, smashing through several rapid-fiire. Biting down on one's wrist as it aimed an ice rifle, he twisted and forced its shots to miss, flinging it to its allies. Flames blazed around the Pokémon as he charged forward with a Flare Blitz, blowing them all apart.

Snarling in annoyance, Xactowl leaped forward, using his telekinesis to propel himself further through the air. Landing beside Richard, he swung his wing and smacked the Red Ranger back. Richard aimed his Fire Blaster, but with a wave of his wing Xactowl sent it flying from his hand, leaping to kick the Ranger off his feet.

"Back off!" Phillip leaped at Xactowl from behind and he spun, catching the Blue Ranger and flipping him to land beside Rich. As they both stood, Xactowl drew two green feathers.

"Take this!" He threw them towards the pair, but before they could land, somebody leaped past, snatching both. "Huh?"

Landing on his feet, Rick spun and threw the feathers back, hitting the pavement at Xactowl's feet. They glowed and exploded before he could defend, sending him staggering back.

"You!" Xactowl snapped in annoyance.

"I thought there was something suspicious about you, 'Xana'." Rick smiled. "Looker must be losing his edge...or you're screwing with his mind."

"Just mild suggestions of innocence." Xactowl shrugged. "But now that you know the truth, I'm afraid you can't go back!"

"You'd better run." Richard warned. Glancing back, Rick shook his head.

"Nah." Stepping forward, he raised a hand, showing off a black band with a Rock-type symbol on his wrist. "See, the thing is, RSS has a secret weapon working behind the scenes. I try to keep it out of even my own agents' eyes, but for you...I'll make an exception." Raising his other hand, he pressed the symbol. "Poké Power, unleash! Golem!"

Rock expanded from the Morpher until Rick's body was encased in a boulder. Throwing out his arms, it shattered away to reveal him in his Ranger Suit, a black outfit with white boots and gloves and a Rock-type symbol on the chest. A helmet with a Golem design formed around his head to complete the transformation.

"Poké Rangers Kanto, Black Ranger!" Rick called as he struck a pose. Richard and Phillip glanced to each other in amazement as Xactowl growled.

"ANOTHER Ranger? Cryoclopes!" More of the icy golems formed at his call. "Destroy him!"

"Golem Mace!" Summoning his Golem-designed weapon, Rick leaped and swung it down, smashing the Cryoclops at the front of the group. His shattered pieces flew into his allies behind him, taking several down. Spinning, Rick blocked an ice staff jabbing at him and kicked another Cryoclops' legs from under it before raising the weapon. "Earthquake!" Slamming the mace down, a shockwave spread out and took down the entire group of minions.

Xactowl held out a wing and Rick gripped his mace tighter as it tried to pull out of his hand, sliding him froward across the ground.

"Rollout!" The head of the mace disconnected and shot forward, slamming into Xactowl before he could stop it. As he stumbled, Rick ran forward and swung, but the Chaos Beast managed to recover and raise himself into the air before the blow landed.

Looking up at him, Rick sprang higher, stone covering his weapon.

"Smack Down!" Swinging, he slammed Xactowl on top of the head, causing him to plummet to the ground.

"Let's give him a hand" Richard suggested. He and Phillip leaped forward beside Rick as he landed on his feet, holding out their weapons. As Xactowl rose, he was pelted with water and fire shots that forced him back. Rick took advantage to spring and raise his weapon.

"Stone Edge!" Slamming it down, a rock spire burst from the ground and slammed into Xactowl, hurling him back through the air to land hard. Rising, he growled low to himself.

"You'll regret interfering, Kanto Ranger!" he snarled, ice spreading up his body until he vanished away.

"Heh." Rick rested his Golem Mace on his shoulder. "Looks like he was the one who ran." Turning to Richard and Phillip, he grinned. "Hey there."

"Uh, hi?" Richard and Phillip both reached up and removed their Morphers as Rick pressed his and powered down. "So you're one of the Kanto Rangers?"

"That's me." Rick held out his hand and Richard took it. "Rick Henderson, at your service."

"I'm Richard Franklin, and this is Phillip Vernon." The Blue Ranger nodded in greeting. "And that's our friend Victoria Jameson."

"Victoria..." Rick blinked and narrowed his eyes. "You were part of Team Rocket, yeah?" Victoria nodded.

"For a while, yes." she admitted. "How'd you know that?"

"Oh, I studied all about Team Rocket when I started the RSS." Rick said. "You never know when a former member is gonna pop up and cause trouble."

"She's not trying to do that." Richard told him. Rick shrugged.

"Not what I heard about her recent activities." he said. "But if you Rangers vouch for her, then I suppose I can ignore it."

"Thanks." Richard sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"Working." Rick folded his arms. "The better question is, what was that thing doing here?"

"I don't know." Phillip frowned thoughtfully. "But he mentioned a plan starting..." He looked to Richard. "You don't think he's the one behind what's happening to you?"

"I would've swore it was Walter." Richard shrugged. "But I guess it's possible."

"What's happening to you?" Rick asked.

"It's a long story." Richard smiled. "But to sum it up..." He did his best to quickly explain about how he was being framed.

"Mmm." Rick paced in thought. "Perhaps it's both Xactowl and Walter behind it. Your enemies may have united against you." Richard and Phillip glanced at each other concern in over the troubling idea. "We're going to have to figure out a way to stop this."

"How do we do that?" Phillip asked. Rick looked between the two Rangers and grinned.

"C'mon." He waved the group forward. "I've got to get back to the building site, but once I check it out...we'll need help." He grinned. "And your Ranger colors have given me a great idea on where we can get it."

* * *

_Ranger-Con, Saffron City..._

"What the...?" Emma blinked as she awoke, the last thing she remembered being a strange blast of light. As she sat up and found that she was no longer morphed, a shadow fell over her.

"Hello, tiny Ranger!" Arantula laughed as he loomed over her, his horn still shining brightly. Emma shielded her eyes and scrambled back, thinking he had grown giant, but as she looked around, she quickly realized that wasn't the case. He wasn't any bigger...she was just very small.

"What have you done to me?" she snapped. Arantula chuckled and knelt down.

"You and your friends are mine now." He waved a hand and Emma spotted a web holding the other Rangers and Hypnotica wthin it. The seven of them were struggling againt it, but the webbing crackled with electricity every time they moved, stunning them and keeping them immobile.

"Let them go!" Emma demanded.

"Not quite yet." Arantula grinned. On his shoulders, the eggs split down the middle and two Ariados-Galvantula hybrid creatures emerged, springing down and approaching the web, stopping a few feet away. "My hatchlings are quite hungry, and your friends would make a perfect meal for them. You can save them..." He narrowed his eyes. "IF you tell me where Ditgle is."

"I told you, I don't know!" Emma told him. "Let them out!"

"You do know." Arantula sighed. "And you're making me quite annoyed with your lies." He waved and his hatchlings started to slowly creep forward. The Rangers trapped in the web tried to struggle more, but the webbing quickly halted it. "Better change your mind fast."

"I don't even know who or what Ditgle is!" Emma snapped. "I'm not lying." Arantula said nothing, letting the monsters continue their advance.

Whirling, Emma ran towards the web, but Arantula quickly moved and slammed a foot down in her path, blocking their way.

"None of that." He smirked. "You'll just get caught in the web anyway. If you want to save them, you can tell me what I want to know. Or don't, and let my hatchlings eat." He shrugged. "I'm good either way."

"I keep telling you, I CAN'T tell, because I don't know!" Emma snapped, starting to cry. "Please, let my friends go, now!" Sighing, Arantula shook his head.

"For their sake, I hope that is not true." he said, stepping back. "You can stand there and watch until you change your mind or they're gone.

Emma looked to the web and her mind desperately raced. The monster bugs were already on the webbing now, starting to climb up it towards her friends. She doubted she could even make it TO the web in time to save them, let alone avoid getting stuck in it herself. Tears raced down her face as she saw no way out of it and started to try and think of a lie that would convince him. Somehow, she doubted he'd let them go anyway.

'Wait a sec...' Emma blinked. 'Hyperspeed...' Frowning, she looked down at herself. 'I'm supposed to have hyperspeed...how do I do it? Jolt?'

'...I'd tell you if I could.' Jolt snarled in annoyance. 'I'm literally trying to right now, and the words will not come out.'

'Figures.' Emma groaned. 'Damn you, Celebi. This is not the time for this.'

As the creatures loomed over her friends, Emma started to run forward.

'Hyperspeed, hyperspeed. I'm fast, I'm quick, I'm...doing nothing!' she growled as she realized she was still running normally. Arantula was making no moves to stop her, knowing she could do nothing. As she got closer, she could hear her friends screaming as they tried to get free, Sam's rising a bit higher than the others.

"NO!" Emma yelled as she saw one of the creatures start to lunge forward. As she held out a hand, lightning surged in her eyes and down her legs.

Emma looked around in awe on seeing that everything was borderline frozen, only the slightest bit of movement still going on.

"I...did it?" Emma laughed. "I actually did it!" Looking to her friends, her smiled faded. "Gotta get them out!"

Charging forward, she reached the web in moments and ran up its strands, moving too fast for the stickiness to take effect. Reaching Sally, she summoned her Discharger and used it to tear through the webbing holding her, lifting her up and running her out of the web. Setting Sally's unmoving form down, she turned and ran back up, grabbing Sam and pulling him free. One after the other, she pulled Ginger, Allison, David, Hypnotica, and Jessica free, setting each of them in a line outside the web. Turning and looking back up at it, she saw that the lunging creature had moved maybe a centimeter forward and laughed.

"Okay, now how do I turn it off...?" Emma focused until everything sped back up, the lightning fading in her eyes. Her friends around her screamed and recoiled in horror. "Guys, it's okay!" Realizing they were out of the web, they looked around in confusion. In the web, Arantula's hatchlings bit down on nothing, pulling back and squealing in anger.

"How did we...?" Allison started to ask.

"Never mind that. We'd better get away from those things." Jessica suggested. They turned and noticed Sam was already several feet away.

"You don't have to worry." Emma pulled out a remote from her pocket. "I left them a present in your place." Grinning, she flipped the cover open and pressed a button, causing the web to blow apart as the explosives she'd set detonated all at once. The hatchlings fell to the ground as little more than smoking remains.

"You...how dare you!" The group spun as Arantula glared at them. He had been stunned into silence by Emma and the others suddenly all appearing safe, but the destruction of the trap snapped him out of it. "I don't know how you did that, but there's more where they came from!" On his shoulders, the eggs began to swell and grow again.

"Hey, check the horn." Allison pointed to the still glowing appendage. "I bet if we destroy that thing, it would undo the shrink effect."

"Can confirm." Sally and Hypnotica both said at once. Looking to each other, they grinned. "Mind readers, remember?"

"Yeah, but how in Arceus's name do we get way up there?" David asked. Ginger and Jessica both grabbed for Pokéballs, but Emma held out a hand.

"Leave that to me." she grinned. "I got this."

'You sure?" Sally asked.

"It'd be no trouble." Jessica told her.

Rather than answer, Emma's eyes ignited with electrical energy once more. Turning, she ran to Arantula and straight up his body, moving up the vertical surface without issue. Turning to the side, she leaped on his shoulder and attached several explosives to the egg there before leaping to the other and doing the same.

Moving up onto his head, she stuck more to his horn before running down to the ground. Circling around his legs once, she laughed in joy before running back to her friends. Gasping for breath, she chuckled and cut off hyperspeed.

"Nah. I just did it." Emma shrugged, holding up the remote and pressing. Up on Arantula, three successive blasts blew apart his eggs and then his horn, the shattered spike losing its shine as it fell to the ground. The Rangers all glowed and grew, soon reappearing at their normal size.

"What the...?" David looked at Emma in awe. "How did you do that?"

"You've got it!" Ginger laughed in realization. "You've got hyperspeed!"

"You've got what!?" Sam gaped. "Since when?"

"I'll get you for that!" Arantula drew their attention as he felt his broken horn and yelled in outrage. Holding out his hands, they all pointed at the group. "Electroweb!"

"Watch it!" Emma called. The group dove aside as the webbing struck the ground where they had been standing. As the group rolled and came to their feet, she drew her Morpher. "Ready, guys?"

"Ready!" the others agreed.

"Bring on the power of Eon!" The four Eon Rangers called, pressing their Morphers to their chests. Glowing lines spread around their body as their Eon Spirits rose overhead and fired their elements down, forming their Ranger Suits before circling and transforming into helmets to complete the transformation.

"Poké Power, unleash!" the Kanto Rangers called, pressing their Morphers.

"Pikachu!"

"Venusaur!"

"Arbok!"

Spheres of their respective elements explanded from their Morphers, surrounding their bodies before dispersing to reveal their Ranger Suits, their helmets forming to complete the sequence.

Hypnotica formed two psychic blades and stepped up beside the group as they faced the Chaos Beast.

"Thunderbolt!" Arantula fired several electric blasts from his hands, but the Rangers dove forward and past them as they struck. Coming to her feet, Jessica leaped through the air, spinning her Arbok Staff around point-first.

"Poison Jab!" Toxin laced its tip as she stabbed out, sending Arantula stumbling back. Running up beside her, David aimed his Icicle Spear and fired an icy blast, freezing Arantula's feet in place.

"All yours, guys!" he called, holding out his arms. Ginger and Sam leaped and sprang off his shoulders, aiming their weapons and firing. Blasts from Sam's Seed Bomber and a Solarbeam from Ginger's Venusaur Whip struck him and broke him free, making him stagger back.

Holding out a hand, Sally telekinetically yanked Arantula forward through the air. Drawing back her Psycho Cutter, it glowed with psychic energy as Hypnotica pulled back her blades as well, the two slashing Arantula as he passed, sending him falling to the ground with a yell.

Rising, he spun and fired another Electroweb, but Allison leaped in front of the group and held up her Pikachu Striker, the webbing wrapping around it. Lightning channeled down it, but the Yellow Kanto Ranger shrugged it off.

"Go for it, Emma!" she called. Emma activated Hyperspeed and ran forward, throwing dozens of punches against Arantula's body as he stood unmoving. Turning, she raised her Discharger and tore through his webbing before running back beside Allison and turning it off.

Sparks flew as the impacts of her blows struck, Arantula yelling in pain as he was flung backwards.

"Let's finish him!" Emma suggested as Sam, David, and Sally joined her. Nodding, the four of them held up their hands and put their energies together, summoning a four-barreled version of the Eon Cannon. Emma took the primary spot usually held by Richard while Sally's place was at the weapon's back, Sam and David crouched along the sides.

Staggering up, Arantula weakly stumbled forward, holding out a hand.

"I'll get you..." he snarled. "My master will..."

"Fire!" Emma called. The barrels of the weapon glowed in the four's colors and fired beams out, swirling together into a rainbow sphere that struck Arantula. Lightning flew around him as he fell backwards with a groan, his body exploding in a fiery blast.

The Rangers cheered, the Kanto Rangers turning to high-five their Eon Ranger allies.

"That was amazing!" Ginger reached down to run a hand along the Eon Cannon. "This thing is sweet!"

"Yeah." Emma grinned. "It's..." As she turned, she stumbled dizzily and almost fell, Sally catching and holding her up.

"You okay?" the Pink Ranger asked in concern.

"Yeah." Emma nodded. "I'm fine. Just feeling a little..." She reached down to put a hand on her stomach as it growled insistently. "FAMISHED! Man, I guess hyperspeed really works up an appetite."

"I guess so." Jessica laughed. "C'mon. Let's go get you something to eat." She glanced at her watch and frowned. "Actually, uh, I'm supposed to be somewhere right now. Soon as the convention recovers from this second interruption, I've gotta be ready!" She turned and dashed off. "You guys go on without me!"

"Huh. What was that about?" Allison asked.

"I don't know." Sally grinned. "But I think I might just have an idea."

* * *

_Safari Zone construction, near Cianwood..._

Richard, Phillip, and Victoria followed Rick as he led them back towards the upcoming Safari Zone. As he walked, the Black Kanto Ranger had been talking into his Morpher, but as they neared he at last let up.

As they arrived, Looker and Jasmine were waiting for them.

"We couldn't find anything." Looker said with a frown. "Where's Xana?"

"Bad news about her, I'm afraid." Rick told him. "Turns out, she was a monster in disguise." Looker narrowed his eyes. "I don't know what his goal was, but I doubt it was to help you."

"Then he's probably been leading me in false directions." Looker cursed. "Why didn't I see through that?"

"He really did have psychic powers." Richard pointed out. "He was probably influencing you." Looker nodded.

"I suppose so." He smiled. "What are you doing here, Richard? I wasn't expecting to run into you this far from Azalea. Does your father know you're here?"

"Uh, not exactly." Richard laughed. "It's a long story."

"You know him?" Rick asked.

"Sure." Richard nodded. "My dad was the one who hired him to find Walter."

"Indeed." Looker agreed. "Ah, and these must be Phillip and Victoria." Stepping forward, Looker quickly shook each of their hands. "I've heard all about you two."

"You have...?" Victoria asked nervously.

"Yes, but I'm also a firm believer in second chances." he told her. "Do not worry."

"Excuse me?" Jasmine spoke up. "Does anyone want to explain to me exactly what is going on here, and why there is a known Remnants member that the Gym Leaders were given orders to arrest standing in front of me?"

Before anyone could explain to her, there was a rumbling and the group turned to find a sizable bulldozer moving towards them. Growling in annoyance, Jasmine pushed past them and ran out in front of it. As it stopped, the same foreman from before leaned off the side of the seat.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Jasmine snapped.

"My job." he told her. "We've gotta get the wall supports in somehow."

"You can't bring that thing in there!" Phillip walked up and pointed to the dense forest that he was heading towards. "You'll tear up the forest!"

"Exactly!" Jasmine smiled. "Thank you!" She glared at the foreman. "I told you my Magneton would help move them into place, didn't I?"

"Well, one's underwater." he told her. "And he can't go there, now can he? So unless you happen to have a Dive HM up your sleeves and a Pokémon that can use it, we can't get down there without damming the river."

"Damming...?" Phillip gaped. "What's the matter with you, man? Do you have no regard for the Pokémon that live there?"

"...we can knock it down later." he shrugged. "But there's no other way."

"There has to be." Jasmine snapped. "I won't allow this."

"You don't run this project." The foreman scoffed. "Chuck does, and I have a feeling he'd give me the go ahead."

"Yeah, because Chuck is a dunce who only cares about eating and fighting." Jasmine rolled her eyes. "That's why I'm here, to make sure things proceed smoothly and safely, for the people and the Pokémon alike."

"Just what do you need done?" Phillip asked. The foreman stared at him like he had just realized he had never seen this guy before.

"Who are you?" he asked. Phillip gave his name and the foreman stared before at last answering. "I need to dig a hole and get the support set up in it, at the bottom of the riverbed."

"I can do it." Phillip told him. "I'll go down and dig the damn thing myself." The foreman outright laughed.

"It would take way too long." he said. "Unless you've got some stunning lung capacity, you'd have to keep coming up for air and..."

"You'd be surprised what I can do." He looked to Jasmine. "Can't hurt to let me try, can it?"

"I suppose not..." she frowned. "Are you sure you're up to that?"

"Look, I came here to protest the kinda crap this guy is proposing." The foreman glared in annoyance as Phillip shrugged. "Now that I see you are in fact trying to keep it in line...the least I can do is make sure you're able to."

"Okay." Jasmine at last smiled. "Go ahead. Show him the spot."

"Alright." The foreman powered the machine down and jumped off. "But it'll never work. I bet you give up in...ten minutes, tops."

"We'll see." Phillip couldn't resist a smirk. He looked back to Rick, Richard, and Victoria. "You guys okay to wait?"

"Sure." Richard nodded.

"My friends will be a bit." Rick told him. "Go ahead." Nodding, Phillip grabbed a shovel and followed Jasmine and the foreman as they led him towards the river.

* * *

_Ranger-Con, Saffron City..._

'Welcome to our final Pokémon battle of the day!' Sabrina telepathically projected to the crowd. 'And once again, I would like to apologize to everyone for the multiple delays we've suffered today. It's fortunate the Poké Rangers were able to stop those creatures.'

From the crowd, the Rangers and most of their friends were watching eagerly. Emma had a sizable haul from the concessions, to the point that Sally nervously asked her she'd fallen under another spell like Flabboil's. Emma had laughed as she promised her she was fine; just super-hungry from burning so many calories.

"I can't belive you two are Rangers." Tyra grumbled, her arms folded as she stared ahead. The group had reunited with her, Whitney, and Alicia after defeating Arantula, the three of them bringing several copies of Bill's next unfinished game, enough to pass around to everyone so they could all check it out and offer feedback.

"We are not!" Sam told her. "Seriously Tyrafying, I don't know where you get that idea."

"Just how dumb do you think I am?" she asked. "Why else would you guys all stay to face that thing, and then next thing you know the Rangers are there destroying it?"

"They just showed up!" Sam tried to tell her. "if they hadn't, we would've..." Tyra stared at him in disbelief.

"I think she's got us, Sam." David smiled. Sam sighed in annoyance.

"Yeah...yeah, okay. Fine." He frowned. "Don't tell anybody, okay? We're already bad enough at keeping a secret identity as is."

"Clearly." Tyra grinned. "You two couldn't keep a secret if your lives depended on it."

"He is right though, Tyra." Ms. North spoke up. "There are reasons the Rangers don't just go around telling everyone who they are."

"I know, I know." Tyra nodded. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna spread it around."

"Thank you for that." Sally glanced at her and smiled. "And especially don't tell my brother, okay? He's not...the most subtle person around."

"Oh, for sure." Tyra smirked. "But wouldn't he just lose his mind if he found out his sister was a Ranger. What I'd give to see the look on his face." She looked past Sally, to where Ginger and Allison were standing. "And you two!"

"Us?" Ginger laughed. "What about us?"

"You guys were the Green and Yellow Rangers all along?" She shook her head. "That's unbelievable. Could you get any cooler?"

"Oh, we surely could." Ginger grinned. Her mind flashed to her connection with Mew. "Just cuz you know about us being Rangers doesn't mean I don't have secrets you're not aware of."

As Tyra looked at her curiously, Emma glanced around and mumbled something unintelligable, her mouth full of hot dog.

"What was that?" Sally laughed. Emma swallowed and repeated the question.

"Where'd Alicia get off to?" she asked. The group looked back to Whitney, who merely grinned.

'...and I hope you're exited, because this is going to be a very special three-on-three match.' Sabrina announced. 'We have two contenders who are at the absolute top of their Pokémon game, facing off in a clash that you'll probably never get the chance to see again.' She pointed off to one side. 'Kanto's own current co-champion, Jessica Freeman!' Jessica walked out and waved as the crowd cheered, her Arbok slithering behind her. 'And Johto's current champion, Alicia Milton!' Alicia likewise emerged from other side of the battleground, smiling and waving as well as her Houndoom followed her out.

Sally watched Jessica in shock, turning to look at Ginger, who was similarly staring at Alicia. The Green Kanto Ranger turned to her.

"She's the Champion?" they both asked simultaneously, earning laughs from the group around them.

"Well, well." Jessica grinned. "This is interesting."

"Did you know?" Alicia asked as she drew a Pokéball. "When you ran into me?" Jessica laughed.

"Yep." She nodded. "But I'd been asked not to say anything. They told me it was supposed to be a surprise to you."

"It sure is." As Jessica drew a ball of her own, Alicia smiled. "I hope you're as good as your title suggests."

"Let's find out." Jessica pulled back her arm. "Umbreon, go!" In a flash, her Umbreon appeared in front of her.

"Doc, you're up!" Alicia sent out her Slowking and he held his hands behind him as he examined his opponent.

"Calm Mind!" Jessica called. Umbreon briefly closed its eyes as it upped its special stats. Doc glanced back at Alicia and sent a telepathic question, his trainer quickly nodding in agreement. Turning back, he opened his mouth and breathed a Flamethrower, the fire washing over Umbreon.

As burns appeared on Umbreon's body, its yellow circles glowed and similar burns appeared on Doc's body.

"Gotta watch out for that Synchronize." Jessica chided. "Dark Pulse!" Waves of shadow spread from Umbreon's body, forcing Doc back. The Slowking came to a stop beside Alicia, staggering slightly from the force.

"Oh, he knows." Alicia assured. "He just thought it was worth it. Brine!" Doc fired a stream of seawater from his mouth, Umbreon recoiling as the salty water washed over it and splashed in its wounds. "Doc, return!" Alicia recalled him before Umbreon could retaliate and held up another ball. "Whitney, it's your turn!" In a flash, a Clefable appeared before her, twirling happily.

"She named her Pokémon after you?" Sally asked.

"Yeah..." Whitney chuckled in embarrassment. "We caught Clefairy together as kids. In her own words, 'She's the cutest Pokémon. She deserves to be named after the cutest person in the world."

"Aww..." Allison smiled. "That's sweet of her."

"Iron Tail, Umbreon!" Jessica called. Dashing forward, Umbreon spun as its tail glowed silver.

"Minimize!" At Alicia's command, Whitney the Clefable shrank and avoided the blow, ducking between Umbreon's legs. "Moonblast!" An orb of pink energy formed in the Clefable's hands, creating the image of a tiny moon she flung it up to burst against Umbreon's underside and fling it away.

As Umbreon fell defeated at Jessica's feet, she recalled it.

"Not bad." she admitted. "But try this! Arbok, you're up!" From behind, her Arbok slid forward, hissing at Clefable.

After a quick moment of consideration, Alicia held out Clefable's ball.

"Come back, Whitney!" Recalling her, she held another ball out. "Doc, let's get back in this!"

As the Slowking reappared, he was still burned, but much of the other damage dealt to him had been undone by his Regenerator ability. Before Alicia could command an attack, Jessica held up another Pokéball.

"Arbok, return!" The snakelike Pokémon slithered back. "Pinsir, you're up!" In a flash, the Bug Pokémon appeared and its horns snapped threateningly. "Swords Dance!" Performing a quick dance, Pinsir's claws and horns glowed white.

"Flamethrower!" Alicia called. Doc fired another fiery blast.

"Dodge it!" Pinsir leaped aside as the fire stream sailed past, charging forward as he landed. "X Scissor!" Leaping, Pinsir slashed out with both clawed hands at opposite angles, catching the Slowking in the cross. Doc fell backwards, overwhelmed by the ferocity of the attack.

"That's okay, Doc." Alicia recalled him. "Whitney, get back in this! Mimimize!"

"Quickly, Quick Attack!" Jessica called as the Clefable reappeared. Pinsir shot forward and smacked it back before it could shrink, throwing it off its feet. "Now, Guillotine it!" Pinsir lowered its head and its horns grasped Clefable and squeezed, throwing the defeated Pokémon at Alicia's feat once it was through. Alicia looked to Jessica in shock.

"You just wanted to scare it out so the Minimize would be gone." she realized. "That's the only reason you sent out Arbok, isn't it?"

"Right on the money." Jessica grinned. "What now?" Alicia recalled Whitney and raised a last ball.

"It's up to you, Mantis." Holding it forward, her Scizor appeared. "Swords Dance!" Dancing as well, Scizor's claws glowed as white as Pinsir's.

"Brick Break!" Jessica called. Pinsir leaped forward, raising an arm and swinging a chop down.

"Agility!" Dashing aside, Scizor avoided the blow as it circled Pinsir at high speed. Pinsir spun around, trying to keep track of it. "Aerial Ace!"

"Endure!" As Mantis slashed past Pinsir with an air-laced slash, Pinsir crossed his arms and managed to withstand the hit. "Quick Attack!" Spinning, it dashed forward, striking Mantis and shoving her back.

"Iron Head!" Alicia called. Mantis pulled back and drove her head forward, slamming against Pinsir and knocking him out. As Jessica recalled him, Alicia smiled. "It was a clever trick, scaring me into switching with Arbok. But now you're stuck with just him..." She looked at Mantis. "Against somebody his type can't touch."

"There's nobody I'd rather be stuck with." Jessica glanced at Arbok as he slid forward. "We've still got tricks up our sleeves, right Arbok?"

"Bok!" Arbok nodded in agreement.

"Coil!" Jessica called. Arbok quickly coiled in place and upped its stats.

"Iron Head!" Alicia commanded. Scizor flew forward and slammed into Arbok.

"Glare, now!" Jessica ordered. Arbok hissed and spread its hood, Mantis finding herself paralyzed in place. "Now, Wrap and Bite!" Sliding forward, Arbok coiled around Mantis and squeezed before staring to Bite her.

"That's one of Jess and Arbok's favorite tactics." Ginger told the group from Johto. "It's a tough one to fight, but with enough willpower..."

"C'mon, Mantis!" Alicia called. "You can do it! Break free of him!"

With a lot of struggle, Mantis managed to overcome her paralysis and force Arbok's coils open enough to leap free. Landing in front of Alicia, she spun to face Arbok as she gasped for breath. "Aerial Ace!"

"Stockpile!" As Mantis leaped forward forward and slashed out, Arbok gathered energy, upping its defenses and taking the hit. Arbok snapped at her and Mantis leaped back. "Keep it up!"

"Careful!" Alicia warned. "Keep your distance; you can't get caught by him again." As she was ordering such, Arbok continued to Stockpile power. Jessica grinned.

"Perfect. Swallow!" Alicia's eyes widened.

"Bullet Punch!" She called quickly. Mantis shot forward and her closed claw slammed against Arbok's face.

After a moment of tense silence, Arbok slid to the side, falling over, knocked out before it could heal.

'Arbok is unable to battle.' Sabrina's voice rang out over the crowd. 'The winner of this battle is Alicia Milton!'

Alicia visibly sighed and stepped up beside her Scizor as the crowd clapped and cheered for her.

"Nice work, Mantis." she congratulated, holding out a clenched hand. Mantis grinned proudly and raised a claw, bumping it against her trainer's fist. Meanwhile, Jessica walked to Arbok and leaned over him.

"That's okay, Arbok. You did good out there." Holding out his ball, she recalled him and stood.

"That was some battle." Alicia grinned. "If you'd gotten that last move off, I would've stood no chance." Jessica smiled and shrugged. "I haven't had a battle that close in quite a while."

"You've got some pretty incredible skill yourself." Jessica told her. "And in hindsight...yeah, locking myself with Arbok was a big gamble. But it almost worked out."

"That it did." Alicia laughed. "Sometimes you just gotta take the chance."

As they were talking and the crowd starting to disperse, Sally's Morpher beeped. The others looked at her as she raised it up.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Sally? It's Matt. You guys had better get back to the Shrine soon." he told her. "We've got big problems going on right now."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Too hard to explain. Just hurry." he told her.

"Okay. Oh, you'll never believe this. We met some of the Kanto Rangers!" She grinned at Allison and Ginger, who were watching her. "Ginger, Allison, and Jessica? They say they know you."

"...that's great!" Sally could almost hear Matt grinning through the Morpher. "Bring them too! Maybe they can help."

"Sure thing. See you soon." Looking up at the Kanto Rangers as Jessica joined them, she smiled. "Hey, you guys up for a trip?"

_To be continued..._

* * *

_**Next Time on Poké Rangers: Eon Force...**_

Rick: C'mon. You're gonna want to meet these guys.

Mask of Ice: Have you heard what's happening to the Rangers?

Xactowl: There's nothing we can do about it.

Celebi: There are pressing concerns we need to focus on.

?: Out of my way, humans. I have things to destroy!

Celebi: Why would he unleash something like this? It's not like him.

Mask of Ice: I was hoping we could have the chance to talk.

_**Chapter 20: Ranger-Con Part 3: A Perfect Storm**_


	20. Ranger-Con Part 3: A Perfect Storm

_Previously on Poké Rangers: Eon Force..._

_ As Ranger-Con continued, the Rangers reunited with Sam and David at the event, along with Ms. North and her former student Tyra, but the convention was crashed by a second monstrous visitor. The Chaos Beast Arantula, hunting for the missing Ditgle, believed the Rangers held the answer and attempted to force it out of them, but Emma unlocked her secondary ability, Hyperspeed, in time to stop him. Afterwards, Jessica and Alicia faced off in a special inter-region battle of champions. Meanwhile, Richard and Victoria reunited with Phillip in Cianwood, only to be detected and ambushed by Xactowl. However, Rick, the Black Kanto Ranger, intervened and rescued them, exposing Xactowl as the true identity of Madame Xana afterwards. While Phillip helps with a problematic piece of Safari Zone construction, Rick is waiting for some old friends to arrive..._

* * *

_Safari Zone construction, near Cianwood..._

Phillip swam back and examined his work, resting a shovel on his shoulder. The hole should be deep enough by now. Letting out a sigh that sent bubbles spinning up from his gills, he shot towards the surface, bursting out of the water.

"Done!" he gasped, climbing out onto the shore. The foreman and Jasmine were both staring at him in shock.

"That's not possible." the foreman shook his head. "Nobody can hold their breath that long. It's just not physically possible."

"You just saw it, didn't you?" Phillip laughed as he climbed out of the river. He examined the towering metal pole that now needed to be placed. "Now, we just gotta get this down there."

"I can help with that." Victoria stepped forward. "Or rather, he can." Holding up a Pokéball, she sent out her Machamp. Phillip stepped back as the Superpower Pokémon knelt and hefted the pole into the air.

Running back to the river, Phillip sent out his Mantine and grabbed a rope, quickly fashioning a harness. Tying the other end to the pole, he dove under the water as Machamp lowered it in.

Quickly Morphing, Phillip used his Ranger strength to help support the pillar. Together, he and Mantine lowered it down until it was in place, filling around it and solidifying its support. Untying Mantine, he recalled it and demorphed before he reached the surface.

"Done." Richard held out a towel and Phillip took it, drying himself off. "You're good to go."

"Thank you for the help." Jasmine smiled. "I don't know how you did it, but I appreciate it."

"Welp, do what you have to do, right?" Phillip shrugged as they left the foreman to continue with the construction on his own. "Wouldn't be much of an environmentalist if I just went around protesting and didn't take action, would I?"

"Right..." Jasmine glanced at him. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Uh, sure?" Phillip looked at her curiously.

"Those protests you were coming to join?" She smiled. "I set them up."

"Really?" Phillip blinked. "You?"

"Yeah." She shrugged. "I knew Chuck couldn't handle this job on his own; heck, he still ain't shown up for work today and I doubt he will. So I had to do something to make him realize he needed me. Some protests seemed like a good way."

"That's pretty smart." Phillip nodded. "It's good to see you're on top of things." He held out a hand. "I wish you luck with the rest of the construction."

"Thanks." Jasmine shook and smiled. Blushing, he glanced aside for a moment before looking back to him. "Hey, I know we just met, but...would you be interested in hanging out sometime?"

Phillip stopped and looked at her. Behind the Gym Leader, he could see Richard glance his way and raise an eyebrow. Chuckling, Phillip focused on Jasmine.

"Are you asking me out?" he questioned.

"I...yeah, I suppose." Jasmine admitted.

"Well, I'm flattered, but I'm afraid there's already somebody else I have my eye on." he told her.

"Oh..." Jasmine sighed. "Okay then. I understand. Thanks for your help anyway." Nodding, she turned and left back towards the construction.

"I'm going to be staying with them for a bit!" Rick called. "My men will handle the security, don't worry!" Jasmine looked back and nodded before continuing on her way.

"Rick?" Turning, the group found two new figures standind before them. One had light brown hair mostly hidden under a white cap. He wore a red jacket over a white shirt and blue jeans, a belt of Pokéballs at his waist. His companion also wore blue jeans and a belt of Pokéballs, but with them had a blue t-shirt. He had piercing green eyes and black hair longer and shaggier than his companion's. "You called?"

"Ryan, Brent, hey!" Rick waved and looked back to the Eon Rangers with a grin. "C'mon. You're gonna want to meet these guys."

* * *

**(Theme Song inspired by Power Rangers: Wild Force Opening)**

***beat begins with a strange ethereal pulse (replace all roars with such) before quickly building into a rock beat*** _(The Eon Crystals awake and float into the air)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!**_ (The original five Rangers enter the Vanishing Shrine...)_

**Eon Crystals are forever!** _(...and are bonded with their respective Eon Crystal.)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!** _(All seven Rangers' helmets appear to complete their morphing sequences)_

**We'll defend Johto together!** _(The seven pose together as an explosion bursts behind them.)_

**Eon Force! Eon Force!**_ (The Rangers soar through the air on their Spirit Boards.)_

**Ancient powers have awakened; (Go!)**_ (Richard tosses a basketball into a hoop, his Cyndaquil letting off a showy burst as it swishes. Turning to the camera, he flashes a thumbs up as the Red Ranger and Flare are shown.)_

**Eon Force gonna save them. (Eon Force!)**_ (Sally steps off the bus into Azalea Town with her Mimikyu right behind. Noticing the camera, she waves as the Pink Ranger and Esper are shown.)_

**Our whole timeline in danger; (Go!)**_ (Phillip reaches out and pulls a plastic bottle from a river, dropping it into a bag his Croconaw is carrying. Seeing the camera, he nods as the Blue Ranger and Vapor are shown.)_

**We will save **_(Emma is working on an explosive in a lab with her Voltorb on the table observing. She jumps back from a spark and grins at the camera as the Yellow Ranger and Jolt are shown.)_

**this world!**_ (Matt looks over the Underwood Ranch as his Tyranitar walks up beside him. Petting her, he sees the camera and smiles as the Black Ranger and Umbre are shown.)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!**_ (Sam and David laugh together with their Meganium and Swinub as the Green and White Rangers are shown with Leaf and Glace.)_

**Eon Crystals are forever! **_(Alicia raises a Pokéball and clicks it open/Victoria smiles beside her Arcanine/Professor Diggswell looks up from his notes)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers! **_(The Rangers summon their weapons.)_

**We'll defend Johto together!**_ (The Rangers aim and fire the Eon Cannon.)_

***guitar riff***_ (Celebi and Hypnotica are talking in the shrine, Xactowl and Ditgle bow to Mask of Ice in his lair/Walter puts on his Terror mask)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!**_ (The Eon Zords join together into the Eon Force Megazord...)_

**We'll defend Johto together!**_ (...that is then shown using the Eon Spirit Charge.)_

**Eon...Force! Eon Force!**_ (All seven Rangers pose together as the Eon Zords appear behind them, followed by the logo being shown (use your imagination, cuz I don't have the artistic skill to draw one))_

* * *

_Mask of Ice's lair..._

Xactowl slowly crept through the caverns, looking around for his master. So far, he had seen no sign of him, but he had a feeling he was around.

"Xactowl!" The Chaos Beast nearly hit the ceiling he was so startled. Spinning around, he stepped aside as Mask of Ice brushed past him. "Where have you been? I've been waiting for you."

"Out on my usual examination that I told you about." Xactowl lied as he followed. "What's going on?" Mask of Ice turned to face him and he stopped.

"Have you heard what's happening to the Rangers?" Mask of Ice demanded.

"I have, as a matter of fact." Xactowl nodded. "Apparently an old enemy of the Red Ranger is framing them for crimes they didn't commit."

"Indeed..." Mask of Ice told him. "Only the Blue Ranger has not been targeted. All the others...the Elite Four is after them as Remnant members or allies."

"So I've noticed." Xactowl smiled slightly when Mask of Ice wasn't looking. "The entire team is being taken down by their civilian identities, without us even having to lift a finger." He chuckled. "It is most underhanded." Mask of Ice glared at him.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" he asked.

"Me? Of course not, sire." He shook his head. "It's that Red Ranger's 'brother' Walter that's done this. I don't know how he's pulled it off so effectively, but he's been very thorough."

"Mmm..." Mask of Ice looked away. "It's not right..." he whispered.

"I'm sorry, sire?" Xactowl asked. "I didn't catch that."

"I said, it's not right." He repeated louder. "This is everything I didn't want to happen."

"Yes, I understand that, sire." Xactowl nodded. "But it's out of our hands. There's nothing we can do about it." He shrugged. "Except take advantage of the opportunity and bring your ultimate plan into fruition."

Mask of Ice tapped his staff on the icy floor in thought.

"Perhaps..." He looked up and to the side, holding out his staff. "Ditgle!" As he called, he fired a beam that created a large block of ice.

"You yelled for me?" Ditgle asked as he walked into the chamber. Mask of Ice pointed to the block he had made.

"I want you to create the most powerful Chaos Beast you have ever made." he said. "Something powerful enough to crush this region and cause massive devastation."

"Sire?" Xactowl raised an eyebrow. "Are you...sure about that?"

"I am most certain." he nodded. "Ditgle, can you do it?"

"Of course I can." Ditgle smirked and lifted his tail as he approached the block. "Just give me a few minutes.

As Ditgle worked, Mask of Ice watched him intently. Xactowl stared at his master, trying to figure out what he was thinking right now. Unfortunately, as usual, he could not peer into his master's mind. It was shielded by the chaotic energy of his staff; whenever he tried, it was like his mind bounced off a barrier over Mask of Ice's.

"And that should do it!" Nearly ten minutes later, Ditgle stepped back, nodding proudly as in a flash the block transformed into a statue. "An absolute masterpiece, if I do say so myself."

"Excellent work." Mask of Ice aimed his staff and fired chaotic energy into it. The statue glowed and came to life, revealing the new Chaos Beast Ditgle had created.

He had the appearance of a Feraligatr with a Blastoise's shell around his body and sapphire armor covering what it didn't. Strapped to his back were two sizable Blastoise cannons, silver rocket tips peeking out from within them. Stretching out his arms, he let out a powerful roar that made Xactowl take a nervous step back. This monster...he could practically feel the power emanating from him.

"Gatertoise, at your service." Turning to Mask of Ice, he knelt before him. "What can I do for you, master?"

"I want you to go out there and destroy." Mask of Ice told him. "Anybody and anything that gets in your way. Unleash your power on the Johto Region."

"As you command." Standing, Gatertoise spun and iced over, vanishing from view.

"Sire...?" Xactowl took a nervous step closer. "You'll forgive me, but...that order seems unlike you. Are you okay?"

"I am fine." Mask of Ice assured him.

"Then, what is your plan? What are you doing?" Xactowl asked.

"You will see, Xactowl." Mask of Ice glanced at him. "You stay here. I think I shall go observe in person." With a wave of his staff, Mask of Ice too vanished, leaving Xactowl more confused than ever.

* * *

_Ilex Forest, near the Vanishing Shrine..._

Ginger, Allison, and Jessica rode into the forest on their motorcycles, the Pokémon Riders. Each of them had an extra passenger on the back; Hypnotica rode with Ginger, Whitney with Allison, and Alicia with Jessica. Above, the Eon Rangers soared down on their Spirit Boards. Sam also had an extra passenger balancing on the front of his.

"I can't believe you talked me into this. You know you're missing the whole convention, right?" he asked. Tyra glanced back at him and shrugged.

"There's always next year. But when am I gonna get another chance to see something like this?" She grinned. "Never, that's when."

The Rangers came to a stop in front of the Vanishing Shrine, the Eon Rangers descending and hopping off their Spirit Boards, which then shrank down and vanished into their Eon Crystals. The Kanto Rangers and their passengers all climbed off their rides.

"Well, here we are." Sally said, powering down. The other Rangers followed suit as she waved to the building. "After you guys."

As the group entered and made their way to the center, they found Matt waiting for them. Turning to spot the Kanto Rangers, he grinned.

"Jess! Allison! Ginger!" Running to them, the three girls met him with a hug. "It's so good to see you guys again!"

"You too, Matt." Jessica laughed. "How've things been in Johto?"

"Fantastic." Matt stepped back and nodded. "I never dreamed half of what has happened here would."

"I hear you're a Ranger now?" Ginger asked. Matt smiled and shrugged.

"Yep. I know, what are the odds, right?" he laughed.

"Allison." The Yellow Kanto Ranger looked as three more people walked up to them. She recognized all of them, from one place or another.

"Uncle?" Koga held his arms open and Allison tentatively allowed him to come in for a hug. "What are you doing here?'

"Trying to resolve some issues." he told her. "Matt's teammates haven't exactly made it easy."

"He didn't know, Koga." Matt said. "You can tell him when he gets here." Koga shrugged and Allison looked to the others.

"Hey, Bugsy." she waved. She had met him once before, back before she ran away from home, when he had visited her father on Crobat Clan business.

"Hey to you too." Bugsy smiled and nodded in greeting. "I heard about you passing your uncle's test. Congratulations."

"You told people about that?" Allison looked to Koga and frowned.

"Not the details." Koga told her. "But that you were now an official member of the clan, yes. I did of course make that known."

"I did not, until now, know you were a Ranger, if that's what you're worried about." Bugsy told her. "Nor does anybody else, aside from Koga."

"And her father." the third person spoke up.

"Right, and dad." Allison agreed. "Good to see you again, Bruno."

"You three as well." Bruno took a seat and leaned back. "I hear Rick has been doing quite well after taking over my old position. I'll have to congratulate him when he gets here."

"Rick's coming?" Ginger asked in surprise.

"He is." Matt confirmed. "Ryan and Brent as well. They'll be here soon."

"What?" Jessica blinked. "Ryan is sick."

"He says it's only minor." Matt told her. "And that he feels better."

"It was bad enough for him to ask me to stand in for him." Jessica pointed out. Matt shrugged.

"Perhaps he's putting on a tough front because he's been asked to help. That'd be just like him." he said. "You'll have to ask him about that yourself though."

"This is so COOL!" Tyra spun in the center of the room, looking around in amazement. "I never thought I'd actually be here with the Rangers!"

"Uh...what IS she doing here?" Koga asked Hypnotica. The mutant shrugged and pointed to Sam and David.

"Ask those two." she said. "They're the ones she convinced to bring her along."

"Well, she had already found out we were Rangers, so..." David shrugged. "You know, why not?"

"Tsk." Koga shook his head. "You guys are as bad with your secrets as my niece and her team were."

"Hey!" Ginger called indignantly. "We were not THAT bad!" Koga held up both hands.

"I don't think I have enough fingers to count the number of people who found out you were Rangers." he told her. The Green Ranger sighed.

"Okay...fair." she admitted.

'Ah...' Celebi smiled as he floated into the room. 'Welcome, everyone!' Looking around, he frowned. 'We're gonna need a bigger room.' Holding out both hands, there was a green glow as the walls of rooms receded, giving everyone a bit more space.

Ginger looked down at the Pokéball she carried for a moment before lifting it up and opening it to release Mew into the room.

'Celebi!' Transforming into the Johto Legendary, Mew floated up before him. 'How long has it been?'

'Hello, Mew.' Celebi glanced his way in mild annoyance. 'It's...lovely to see you again.' He looked down to Ginger. 'And I'm guessing this is the human Avatar of Mew?'

"That's me." she nodded. "It's good to meet you, Celebi."

'Where's your partner?' Mew asked.

"Mew!" Ginger snapped. The Pokémon looked her way. "What were we told?"

'Oh yeah, right.' he nodded, transforming back to his usual self. 'Sensitive subject, best not to bring it up if we meet him. I got it.'

"I'm sorry, Celebi." Ginger sighed. "My partner has...a short attention span."

'Oh, I'm aware.' Celebi smiled knowingly. 'Don't worry, it's fine.'

"Oh, Celebi!" Emma ran over with a grin. "Great news! I unlocked Hyperspeed!"

'You did?' Celebi asked in surprise.

"Yeah!" Emma nodded excitedly. "How come you never told me I could do that, that we all have secondary powers?"

'It wasn't the right time.' Celebi looked at Mew. 'Did you tell her?'

'No!' Mew said defensively. After a moment of silence, he slowly pointed up. 'She did.'

'Of course she did.' Celebi sighed noticably. 'Goddesses...never know when to leave things alone.' he muttered.

The sound of more motorcycles outside caught the group's attention.

'That will be the others.' Celebi said. 'Good. Everyone's here.'

After a few moments, Richard, Phillip, and Victoria walked into the room, Rick, Ryan, Brent, and Looker following behind them. The detective looked around as he entered.

"Fascinating..." He looked to Richard. "Where did this place come from? How does it work?"

"Afraid I don't know that much, Looker." The Red Ranger shrugged. "You're free to ask Celebi, but...I wouldn't expect much info out of him."

"Ryan!" Allison ran up to her boyfriend with a slightly worried smile. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah." The Red Kanto Ranger nodded. "Killer headache this morning, but it's mostly passed. I feel a lot better." He smiled. "I'd kiss you, but...better safe than sorry."

"Yeah." Allison laughed. "Don't worry; we'll make up for it later."

"What are you guys doing here, anyway?" Brent asked as he stepped up to hug the Yellow Kanto Ranger.

"We met some of the Eon Rangers at Ranger-Con." Ginger explained as she joined them. "They asked us to come along. How did YOU guys get here?"

"I bumped into the other Eon Rangers in Cianwood." Rick told her. "They're caught up in some stuff, so I thought we might be able to help them out."

While the other Kanto Rangers were discussing, Jessica noticed Victoria. Having made sure Ryan was good, she walked towards the redhead.

"Vicky?" she asked. Victoria turned to face her and her eyes widened.

"Jess!?" Laughing, Victoria ran forward and hugged her. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you." Jessica stepped back and smiled. "Last I remember, you had abandoned Team Rocket to avoid mutation. I hope you've been keeping out of trouble."

"Uh..." Victoria laughed nervously. "Not exactly..." Jessica sighed.

"I worried as much." Richard walked up to join them and Jessica looked to him.

"Hey." He held out a hand. "I'm Richard Franklin. I'm an old friend of Vicky's."

"I've heard a lot about you." Jessica nodded. "I'm Jessica. She talked about you a lot." Jessica tilted her head. "I never could decide whether she really liked you or really hated you."

"I don't think I knew myself at the time." Victoria wrapped an arm around Richard's shoulder. "But I've found out some stuff recently. The things I was mad at him for...it was all a bunch of lies. Walter was just trying to make me hate Richie."

"I never did like that guy." Jessica growled.

"You knew Walter too?" Richard asked.

"Oh yes." Jessica nodded. "All too well. I used to work with him and Vicky, back in all of our Team Rocket days."

"Jess was something of a mentor to me." Victoria told Richard. "She helped me get through a lot of the intense Pokémon training Giovanni put everyone through."

"Whenever I could get a word in without Walter hovering around you." Jessica frowned. "I never did understand why he was so obsessed with you, Vicky."

"Walter is my brother." Richard told her. Jessica stared at him in disbelief. "Uh, sorta." He quickly explained about how he was adopted and Walter was his parents' disowned biological child. "So, yeah, he kinda hates my guts."

"I see..." Jessica nodded. "That would explain a lot."

"Uh...Rich?" Phillip tapped the Red Ranger on the shoulder and he glanced back at him. "Did you notice who's here?" He pointed and Richard looked to find Bruno and Koga standing across the room, the former talking with Rick while the latter was staring at Richard.

"...I did not." He glanced to Jessica and Victoria. "Excuse me a moment." Stepping back from them, he started walking over towards the two Elite Four members.

"I hear you've been doing quite well in my old position." Bruno was saying. Rick smiled and nodded. "That's good to know. I'll admit, I had my doubts."

"As did I." Rick laughed. "But Lance promised he'd help me until I could handle it...and he's done a lot. I've come a long way."

Koga glanced away from the approaching Red Ranger to glance at Rick.

"And my daughter?" he asked. "How is Janine handling the Gym Leader job?"

"Fantastically." Rick told him. "Your reccomendation was right. She's a perfect fit."

"Excellent." Koga nodded. "Let her know I love her, and I'll visit as soon as have time, will you?"

"I'll be sure to do that." Having gotten that said, Koga looked back as Richard stopped in front of him.

"You've got a mean chop, Red Ranger." he said, reaching up and rubbing his neck.

"What are you doing here?" Richard asked.

"I brought him." Matt walked up to join them. "He wants to help."

"I know this report we've received is false." Koga nodded. "For one thing, I know Matt would not do what it claims he is doing."

"So he is going after you." Richard looked to Matt. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." Matt folded his arms. "It's not your fault."

"But he's only after you because you're my friend." Richard said. "If it wasn't for me, Walter wouldn't care about you."

"But that's all beyond your control." Matt pointed out. "Don't blame yourself for the actions of others."

"Seriously." A hand landed on Richard's shoulders and he turned to find Ryan standing beside him. "That's a ride I've been on more than once. Trust me, it's not a pleasant time."

"Right." Richard nodded. "You guys are right. We've got to focus on Walter."

"We will." Koga told him. "I was trying to take you to Matt when I showed up at your place, not arrest you. I just had to keep up the act because..." He shrugged. "I presume you have security cameras. I couldn't have footage of me NOT arresting you on them. Too risky."

"Right." Richard almost laughed. "Sorry, Koga. I didn't realize."

"I'll let it slide." The ninja's mouth shifted into a slight smile. "We're here now. Now we can figure out what the next step should be."

Meanwhile, Ryan had looked to Matt with a grin.

"Hey there, Matt." he greeted. "Good to see you're still not evil."

"Yeah." Matt laughed. "About as far from it as I could get at this point, I'd say."

"Rich told us you were a Ranger now." Rick grinned. "By the way, top notch color choice. Black always did suit you."

"Ha!" Ryan smirked. "You're just saying that cuz it's your color." Rick shrugged.

"That too." he admitted.

'Alright, alright, everyone!' Celebi's voice rang out through the room, calling everyone's attention to him as he floated up and looked down at the crowd. 'Can we have some order here? There are pressing concerns we need to focus on.'

As the group gathered around him, Celebi's eyes roved over them.

'First things first, I suppose I should introduce myself.' he said. 'For anyone here who doesn't know me, I am Celebi. I recruited these seven...' He indicated the Eon Rangers, who had gathered together off on the left of the group. 'To become Poké Rangers. That was a couple months ago now. Since then, we've had...more than one enemy show their face here in Johto. The one that we need to talk about right now, is Walter Franklin.'

"We most certainly do." Looker raised a pen over a notebook. "I don't suppose you happen to know where he is currently?"

'I'm afraid I do not.' Celebi shook his head.

"You didn't catch that on any of your future jaunts?" Richard asked. "I'm guessing you knew this whole frame thing was gonna happen."

'I knew he would attempt it.' Celebi told him. 'I have never seen him make it this far, be this successful.' He glanced at Looker. 'How is it you were not able to track him down yet?'

"He was led astray." Rick spoke up. "That bird monster you guys fight, Xactowl? He disguised himself as a human woman, claimed to be a psychic who wanted to help."

"I presume he has been leading me in false directions." Looker frowned. "Like all the way to Cianwood. That supposed lead about the missing Pokémon in Cianwood..." He looked to Whitney.

"They made it back." she told him. "Just before I left for Ranger-Con, my father called. They showed up back at the farm via mail. I guess he hasn't gotten around to contacting Cianwood yet." She frowned. "If I had to guess, from what I'm hearing, I'd say he stole them just to create a way to lure you there."

"But why return them?" Looker asked in confusion.

'Mask of Ice would have Xactowl's feathered hide if he found out he had done anything to harm a Pokémon or break their bond with their trainers.' Celebi said. 'But I still don't...how are Xactowl and Walter working together? When did they meet?' Nobody had an answer. Celebi glanced at Hypnotica. "I bet...I'd wager it's somehow because of...you know what.' Hypnotica didn't respond, but she knew what he was saying. Because he'd still been alive.

"What are you talking about?" Richard asked, looking between the two. "Because of what?"

'It doesn't matter.' Celebi said.

"It DOES matter." Richard said firmly. "Every piece of information you withhold from us matters, and not in a positive way. Whether you will admit it or not."

"He has a point." Phillip said. "The less you tell us, the more we're just bungling our way along, trying to figure it out as we go. It seems pretty clear that us knowing more would help us be...you know, more efficient at what you recruited us to do. You should share what you know."

'It is only because I haven't that you think that.' Celebi told him. 'If I told you everything I knew, you would wish I hadn't.'

"How can you know if you haven't tried it?" Emma asked. Celebi frowned at her before looking back over the group as a whole.

'Regardless, we are where we are. We must deal with it now.' Celebi said. 'Koga, Bruno.' He waved to the Elite Four members. 'Can you two explain exactly what this 'report' Walter has given you is?'

"Of course." The two of them stepped up beside Celebi, Koga removing a stack of papers from his bag. "The report has several parts to it, each implicating different Rangers as members or allies of the Remnants." Koga explained.

"First, we have Richard." Bruno took the first set of sheets, paper-clipped together, from Koga and examined it. "It includes detailed records of his history with Victoria, the known leader of the Remnants..." Several eyes in the room turned towards Victoria, who shrank back. "...as well as two pictures, one of Richard in Remants uniform, and the other of Victoria at his family's house here in Azalea."

"How?" Richard asked in shock. "How did he...?"

"It seems to have been printed from security cam footage." Koga spoke up. "So he must have snuck in and accessed your files to retrieve it."

"Him or Xactowl." Sally reminded them. "He would know exactly when Rich is out, because he works with the monsters he has to go fight."

"Right..." Matt agreed. "So when Xactowl knows Rich is out fighting a Chaos Beast, he or Walter sneak into his house and grab it."

"I was still there." Victoria pointed out.

"But you may not remember." Alicia folded her arms. "My own memory has a gap in it...and I have a sneaking suspicion it has to do with all this." Whitney nodded in agreement.

"We will get to that shortly." Bruno assured. "Quick question, Richard, why were you in Remnants uniform?"

"We were trying to take down Walter!" Victoria told him. "It was the only way to get close. He had to be in disguise."

"Right." Richard agreed. Bruno nodded and set the first set aside, reaching for a second.

"Okay then. Secondly, this part focuses on Emma."

"Me!?" Emma gaped. "What?"

"We have here a detailed file on your mother, Patricia Horovitz, Admin of Team Rocket." Emma frowned. "Along with one of our own older reports on the incident in Goldenrod City..." Her frown deepened. "And this..." Bruno tapped the last sheet. "Is an examination of the bombs used in Goldenrod and Azalea when the Remnants planted them. Perfect matches. According to this, they came from you."

"That's nonsense!" Emma snapped. "I only build bombs for a hobby. I would never supply people like the Remnants!" She glanced at Victoria. "Uh, no offense. Any of my friends can attest to that!"

"I'm sure they can." Koga nodded. "But that won't be enough to convince Will and Karen. Particularly since Will found explosives hidden in your room that matched them as well."

"Planted." Matt suggested. "Has to be."

"Right." Emma agreed. "They could've done that just as easily as getting into Rich's house, while I was out fighting as a Ranger."

"Exactly my thoughts." Bruno set that aside and pulled a third section. "Next, Sam, David, and the Professor."

"Oh come on!" Sam scoffed. "Walter tried to..." Bruno held up a hand.

"Hold on, let me finish before you protest." he suggested. Sam muttered something unhearable and folded his arms. "There's a transcript from an audio recording that was included with the file, featuring Professor Diggswell admitting that he knew of Walter's history with Team Rocket, and did not care."

"What, giving somebody a second chance is a bad thing?" David asked.

"Not by itself." Koga said. "And I personally suspect the tape is doctored. I listened to it, and it seems...off." He turned to look at Ginger. "If I had a copy with me, I would have you listen to it." The Eon Rangers followed his gaze in slight confusion. "She has really good hearing." Koga explained.

"You guys have no idea." Ginger grinned.

"In any case..." Bruno went on. "There are also a variety of images of the 'guards' that were used at the Ruins, and details linking each of them as a Remnants member."

"Walter was the one to hire those." Sam growled.

"AND..." Bruno held up the last sheet. "This paper trail directly links the Professor to the Remnants via funding he supposedly received from them."

"Dude, do you KNOW how strapped for cash the Professor was?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "I think if he had a criminal group funding him, he would..."

"Please remember that we do not believe this report." Koga interjected. "We are merely going over its claims."

"Right. Yeah." Sam looked down. "Sorry."

"What about us?" David asked. "You said we were involved too? Surely this thing isn't trying to claim I would work with the same guy who deafened me for life?"

"The recording indicates that you two knew as well, which implicates you." Bruno told them. David sighed in exasperation. "Let's move on to the final bit."

"Right." Koga held it out. "This is the one that got us two onto this."

"My Ranch." Matt nodded. "Of course."

"Exactly." Bruno agreed. "As expected, we have a file detailing Matt as a former member of Team Rocket, along with the notation that the Remants include several such people."

"Naturally." Matt rolled his eyes.

"And of course, photos logging all of the rest of you that the report goes over at the Ranch." Bruno went on. "Proving that you are all known associates of his, further corroborating the other reports. Supposedly."

"Right." Richard nodded.

"And the kicker." He held one last page. "This letter personally attesting that Matt is using the Ranch to funnel Pokémon to the Remnants. It additionally alleges frequent mistreatment of the Pokémon at the Ranch by both him and his new hire, Sally Estelle, who is accordingly in on the scheme."

"What!?" Sally stared in shock. "Why...I would never! Neither would Matt!"

"As we are aware." Koga nodded.

"But guess who wrote this letter?" Bruno asked. When nobody answered, he turned towards Alicia. "A very credible source...our own current Champion, who just so happens to work at the Ranch." Alicia stared, speechless, before growling angrily.

"No way!" She stomped forward. "Let me see that!" Bruno held it out and she snatched it out of his hand, quickly reading it over. Her hands clenched the paper as she looked up.

"Fake?" Bruno asked.

"...I don't think so." Alicia handed it back. "It looks like my signature. This must be what happened during the period I don't remember." She looked to Matt. "But I promise, I would never do it on purpose!

"I know that, Alicia." Matt assured her.

"He must've done something to make me..." Alicia frowned and Whitney stepped up beside her sister.

"Like threaten me?" she suggested. Alicia looked to her. "Remember, when we woke up without memories, Mom, Dad, and I were all tied up? He could've threatened to harm us if you didn't write it."

"That makes sense..." Alicia agreed. "If I saw no way out of it, I would do it to protect my family."

"Naturally." Bugsy nodded. "He used you just to enhance his wild report, provide supposed credibility to it. But, going after Matt and Sally exposed him."

"What Walter didn't realize is that Matt helped the Kanto Rangers save the world." Bruno said. The other Eon Rangers glanced at him in surprise and he shrugged.

"It's true." Rick said. "Don't let him be modest."

"Just a small part, really." Matt insisted.

"Regardless of how big or small your role, Bruno and Koga were aware of it." Bugsy told him. "To say nothing of the extensive conversations all three of us had with Matt when he moved here about his history and reasons for working with Team Rocket. So, when they saw this report, their first stop was to come to me."

"And you told them about us being Rangers?" Richard asked.

"I felt I had no choice." Bugsy shrugged. "Plus, they had their suspicions anyway."

"You think I didn't notice that the town you moved to suddenly had a Ranger team show up in it?" Koga asked Matt with a laugh. "Some people might not notice that, but not us."

"So, here's my question." Phillip spoke up. "Now that we're all on the same page about what's been going on...how do we deal with it?"

"The obvious suggestion would be to approach Karen and Will as Rangers and reveal yourselves." Bruno told them.

'I agree.' Celebi said. 'However, what if that doesn't work?'

"Why wouldn't it?" Brent asked. "If they know they're Rangers..."

'Is it not theoretically possible that somebody could be a Ranger and still a criminal?' Celebi asked.

"I was, for a while." Jessica pointed out.

"Yeah, but you weren't a good Ranger at that point." Ryan reminded her.

"I think it's likely Will and Karen would accept the report as fake after finding out that you are Rangers. Especially if Alicia alerts them that the letter from her is falsified." Hypnotica told them.

"Gladly." Alicia nodded. "I don't want that thing in my name any longer than it has to be."

"But Celebi is right." Hypnotica went on. "You should at least consider your options for if they don't. Better to be prepared."

'Exactly.' Celebi smiled in agreement. 'If you end up as fugitives...what then?'

'We may have an answer for that.' Jessica spoke up, looking to the Eon Rangers. "If you'd be up for it."

"What is it?" Richard asked.

Before Jessica could answer, the usual sense of unease surged through the room, silencing everybody. Celebi frowned and waved, pulling a crystalline sphere up.

'What is...?' Celebi stared in horror at the image in the sphere. 'No...he wouldn't...'

"What is it?" The Eon Rangers ran forward to see, the Kanto Rangers following behind them. Celebi gave no answer as he continued gazing into the sphere.

Looking themselves, the Rangers saw Gatertoise stomping through the streets of Goldenrod City. In the sky high above, storm clouds swirled and the wind whipped hard enough to blow fleeing people off their feet. Gatertoise pulled a launcher from his back and aimed at a building, firing a rocket that propelled itself with a spray of water rather than flame. Impacting, the entire structure was blasted apart.

"We've got to stop him!" Richard nodded to the others. "Let's go!"

'Wait!' They halted as Celebi looked up. 'The power of this creature...it's like nobody you've fought before. Be careful, Rangers.'

"Don't worry." Ginger grinned. "They've got us."

"Right." Ryan nodded. "C'mon, everyone." As the two teams ran out the door, Celebi looked down at the sphere again.

'I just don't get it...' he muttered. Hypnotica stepped up beside him. 'Why would he unleash something like this? It's not like him.' Hypnotica's gaze was curious as she watched. From what she knew from Celebi's memories...he was right. It was strange for Mask of Ice to do something like this. As she continued to watch the Chaos Beast's rampage, her eyes widened.

"You two better look at this." she called to Bruno and Koga. The two Elite Four members ran up and looked into sphere, being greeted by the sight of two familiar figures approaching Gatertoise and standing in his path.

* * *

_Goldenrod City..._

"Out of my way, humans!" Gatertoise snarled. "I have things to destroy!"

The first figure in his path had lilac hair falling over his left eye with a bang framing his right eye. He wore a domino mask, a black vest with pink tuxedo top underneath, pink pants, and black derby shoes. On his neck he had a frilled white cravat, and a Xatu stood silently behind him.

The other was a woman with silvery blue eyes and long silvery blue hair reaching past her waist. She had a yellow spaghetti-strap tanktop leaving her midriff exposed and white knee-length pants with yellow high heels on her feet. An Umbreon stood next to her, glaring as it watched Gatertoise approach.

"This region is under our protection." The first declared, pointing at Gatertoise with a grin. "Begone, or Will will be forced to act!" Gatertoise laughed deeply.

"You think a pair of mere humans can stand up to me?" he asked. "That's so funny, I'm almost tempted to spare you!"

"Get out of here." The woman frowned and put a hand on her hip. "Don't make us throw you out."

"Yeah, you tell him, Karen." Will grinned.

"Amusing." Gatertoise drew a launcher from his back and aimed at them. "But all it will take is one shot to destroy you."

"Confuse Ray!" Before he could fire, Karen's Umbreon fired a strange flowing beam into Gatertoise's forehead. Lowering his launcher, he staggered forward and to the side, weaving disorientedly. As Karen smiled and was about ot make another command, Gatertoise's head snapped to the side and looked at her with an evil grin.

Leaping through the air, he landed between the two and slammed a fist into Will, flinging him back into his Xatu and knocking them both away. His tail lashed out and slapped Karen and her Umbreon aside.

"Pokémon attacks are useless against me!" he told them. As he started to turn towards Karen, Will pointed forward.

"Xatu, Psychic!" he called. "Show him what we're made of!" Xatu tried to take hold of Gatertoise with the telekinetic attack, but he shrugged it off and aimed his launcher at the two. "Light Screen!" Holding out its wings, Xatu raised the barrier just as Gatertoise fired, the watery blast shattering it and knocking both of them off their feet with its shockwave.

Umbreon charged and leaped, biting onto Gatertoise's arm. As the Chaos Beast yanked it off and hurled the Dark-type towards Will and Xatu, Karen rose and charged, kicking him in the side. Turning with barely any reaction, he grabbed her arm as she punched at him and twisted, flipping her off her feet. She tried to swing a kick up from the ground, but he knocked her leg aside and drew back his own, his kick sending her rolling across the ground. Will helped her up as she came to a stop.

"What made you think you stood a chance?" Gatertoise asked, drawing his other launcher and aiming.

"It doesn't matter what chance we stand." Karen told him as she held her arm that he had twisted. "It's our duty to care for and protect the Johto Region. We won't let you destroy it!"

"That's right!" Will agreed. "Even outmatched, we can't stand aside when a monster such as you is right in front of us!"

"You should leave the fighting to the Rangers." Gatertoise laughed. "See ya later, Feraligatrs!"

As Gatertoise fired, Richard tackled the group to the side, narrowly pushing them out of the way of the blast.

"Are you guys okay?" he asked as he helped Karen to her feet.

"Fine..." She brushed herself off before looking at him. Her eyes widened. "You!" Behind Richard, the other Rangers gathered behind him. Karen's eyes roved over them, quickly recognizing several. "All of you?"

"All of us." Richard nodded.

"Listen, Karen." Phillip stepped forward. "The report you received was a fake. It was sent to frame Rich and the rest of my friends for crimes they didn't commit."

"And how are we supposed to know the truth of that statement?" Will questioned as he stood beside Karen.

"Hold on...couldn't you just read Rich's mind?" Sally asked. Will frowned.

"Not everyone with psychic powers has that ability." he said. "My own are more akin to precognition. I get flashes of future events, often that I don't understand. Although..." He glanced at Phillip. "I can usually get a sense of whether somebody is lying or not, and you...you seem truthful."

"That's because I am." Phillip told him.

"Can you prove it?" Karen asked.

"Look." Ryan stepped up beside Richard. "There's no point in debating it right now." He looked to Karen. "Right now we all have work to do." Richard nodded in agreement.

"Right." Turning, he and the two teams of Rangers faced Gatertoise.

"Oh, did you finally remember I was here?" he asked. "Just what can even a group of humans this large expect to do to me?"

"They are no mere humans." Gatertoise turned in surprise as Mask of Ice approached to stand beside him, appearing to float over the ground as his black robes swirled around him.

"Master." Gatertoise gave a quick bow and Mask of Ice acknowledged him with a slight nod before facing the Rangers.

"Cryoclopes." Around the two, minions constructed of ice and earth rose from the ground, weapons forming in their grip. "Let us commence this battle."

"He's gonna fight himself?" Emma asked in surprise.

"It seems so." Richard nodded. "Ready guys?"

"Ready!" They agreed.

"How about us?" Ryan asked.

"We're ready." his team raised their arms with their Morphers.

"Then let's do it." Raising a finger, the Kanto Rangers pressed their Morphers.

"Poké Power, unleash!"

"Golem!"

"Pikachu!"

"Venusaur!"

"Blastoise!"

"Charizard!"

"Arbok!"

Spheres of their respective elements expanded from their Morphers, surrouding them before dispersing to reveal the Kanto Rangers in their suits. Helmets of their respective designs formed to complete their transformation.

"Bring on the power of Eon!"

The Eon Rangers pressed their Morphers to their chests as their crystals glowed. Ethereal Eeveelution spirits rose above them and fired their respective elements down, covering them in their Ranger Suits. The spirits circled around and transformed into helmets to finish the change.

"You guys make sure people stay clear." Richard called, looking back at Will and Karen as they looked at him in amazement. "Okay?"

"...on it." Karen nodded. "C'mon, Will." The two of them took off to set up a perimeter and make sure civilians stayed out of the way and see what they could to help the rest of the city being affected by the storm. Richard turned back to their opponents.

"As for you, you're going down!" he told them.

"Says who?" Gatertoise growled.

"Strength of Golem! Black Kanto Ranger!"

"Agility of Pikachu! Yellow Kanto Ranger!"

"Energy of Venusaur! Green Kanto Ranger!"

"Toughness of Blastoise! Blue Kanto Ranger!"

"Fury of Charizard! Red Kanto Ranger!"

"Precision of Arbok! Violet Kanto Ranger!"

"Psychic Power! Pink Eon Ranger!"

"Electric Power! Yellow Eon Ranger!"

"Water Power! Blue Eon Ranger!"

"Dark Power! Black Eon Ranger!"

"Fire Power! Red Eon Ranger!"

"Grass Power! Green Eon Ranger!"

"Ice Power! White Eon Ranger!"

"Poké Rangers defend the world wherever they are." Ryan and Richard called together. "Rangers..."

"Ready!" Both teams called as one, as behind them plumes of smoke in their colors were quickly replaced by a powerful explosion.

Gatertoise pointed forward.

"Attack!" he commanded. The Cryoclopes raised their weapons and charged forward alongside him. Mask of Ice followed behind, less overeager.

"Let's do this!" Richard called, summoning his Fire Blaster. Beside him, Ryan summoned his Charizard Saber and the two leaped over the Cryoclops, landing in front of Mask of Ice.

"Excellent." Mask of Ice raised his staff as red energy swirled around it. "Let's see what you can do."

Cryoclopes swarmed around the other Rangers as they split off into groups to fight them off. A line of them threw ice spears through the air and Ginger looked up at them.

"Growth!" She called, summoning her Venusaur Whip. As it extended, it glowed green with energy. "Power Whip!" Lashing out, she obliterated the approaching weapons.

Running up beside her, Sam aimed his Seed Bomber forward and fired, blasting Cryoclopes down as they tried to approach. One leaped at them from the side with an ice axe drawn back, but its swing was stopped by David's Icicle Spear. Twisting the attack down and to the side, he pulled back and jabbed out through the wielder's chest, bursting them apart.

As more Crycolopes approached them, Sam held out a hand and seeds scattered by his blasts rapidly grew, thorny vines grabbing at their feet or punching through their bodies. A group at the back summoned flamethrower-style weapons that shot beams of ice, moving forward and freezing the vines as they went.

Aiming his Icicle Spear, David created two paths of ice that passed the approaching group.

"Go for it, guys!" he called. Ginger tossed the end of her Venusaur Whip to Sam and he caught it, the two running forward and sliding down the ice trail with the whip between them shoving the Cryoclopes back. As they hit the end, the sudden stop flung them off their feet.

"Leaf Vine Trap!" Sam called.

"Glace Freeze Trap! David added. Their Eon Spirits flew forward, half the Cryoclopes being frozen in an ice cube while the others were bound together by vines. "All yours, Ginger." The two stepped aside as she aimed the handle of her whip forward.

"Solarbeam!" A powerful ray fired from the weapon, sweeping across the trapped minions and obliterating them as Glace and Leaf returned to their crystals.

"Nothing but light work, aren't they?" Sam asked. Grinning, Ginger held up her hands so Sam and David could both slap her a high five.

Elsewhere, Allison raised her Pikachu Striker and slammed it to the ground.

"Shock Wave!" An electric surge traveled across the ground, blasting Cryoclopes down. As three of them that the move didn't destroy formed ice bazookas, Emma held up her Discharger, using the shield to block the blasts before they could strike her fellow Yellow Ranger.

"Go for it!" Emma spun aside as Allison held up a Pokéball.

"Soul Link!" Energy flowed out from the ball into her, causing blue stripes to appear down her suit's arms and legs. The Electric-type symbol on her chest was replaced with a Water-type symbol and her helmet shifted to a Tentacruel design while still maintaining its yellow color. Her Pikachu Striker was replaced with a ball-and-chain, the ball part shaped like a Tentacruel's head. "Yellow Ranger, Tenta Knight Mode!" Swinging her weapon out, it smashed through the three Cryclopes aiming at them, shattering them into chunks.

Turning, the two Yellow Rangers watched more Cryoclopes coming for them.

"All yours, Emma!" Allison passed her weapon over and Emma grinned and nodded eagerly. Activating hyperspeed, she dashed forward, swinging the ball and chain against each of the foot soldiers one by one. After she had finished, she dashed back to Allison's side and cut her speed back to normal, watching as they all exploded into pieces at once.

"Thanks." Emma tossed the weapon back and Allison caught it.

"No problem." She laughed, the two facing standing together to face the next wave.

Sally used her Psycho Cutter to block a Cryoclops slashing at her with a sword, forcing its attack down before slashing past it. Spinning, she cut two more down quickly before charging psychic energy into her sword, sending out a telekinetic clash that cut a whole line down.

Nearby, Jessica struck her Arbok Staff to the ground between a Cryoclops' feet, using it to flip his legs out from under him. Whirling, she stabbed it point first through another chest, hurling him into his allies before using the staff's snake head to clamp down on one's shoulder, causing it to break apart.

"Need a boost?" Sally called. Jessica nodded and Sally used her powers to lift her into the air and hurl her forward, purple venom gathering around her staff's tip.

"Poison Jab!" Striking, the Cryoclops that was hit directly was blasted apart while the toxic burst took down several others around it. Sally leaped over beside her, slashing another down on the way.

"I'll set em up." Holding out her hands, she formed two telekinetic walls and pushed them together, herding the Cryoclopes into a tightly packed group.

"You read my mind." Jessica grinned, pressing her Morpher. "Power Booster!" Energy flowed out into her Arbok Staff as she pointed it forward. "Sludge Bomb!" An explosive toxic blast flew forward, striking the gathered group dead-on and obliterating them.

"Nice shot." Sally complimented as the two of them rested their weapons on their shoulders and bumped fists.

Matt swung his Night Slashers in front of him, cutting frozen bullets being fired by the Cryoclopes out of the air. Leaping, he came down with a slash that sliced their ice guns in two before cutting through the shooters themselves. Another jabbed a spear at him and he jumped back, raising a foot and pinning it to the ground before cutting through its handle. As the wielder pulled back, he took them down with a spinning slash.

One Cryoclopes leaped through the air with an ice axe drawn back and Matt jumped up to meet him, slashing through and leaving a line of shadow behind him.

Rick held his Golem Mace forward as Cryoclopes charged towards him.

"Rollout!" The head of his mace flew off and was covered in stone as it slammed into a Cryoclopes and shattered it. Flying back to Rick, he caught it and hurled it back repeatedly, each getting bigger until it crushed the group and reattached to his mace.

Matt flipped through the air to avoid an icy explosion and landed beside him. A line of Cryoclopes in front of them formed thick icy shields, holding them up.

"Look at them hiding." Rick scoffed. Matt looked up at the shadow slash left above the group and smirked.

"Let's hit them from above." he said, swinging an arm up and creating a similar slash above them. "Hold on!" Grabbing Rick by the arm, they sprang upwards, disappearing into it and rising out of the slash over the group.

"Rock Slide!" Boulders rained down from Rick's Golem Mace, crushing the group of Cryoclopes underneath as the two Black Rangers landed together. "Nice!" Rick slapped Matt on the back. "You've gotten some skills, Matt!"

"You haven't slowed down either." Matt responded with a grin.

Richard aimed his Fire Blaster, launching shots, but Mask of Ice matched each with a burst of energy from his staff. Behind Richard, Ryan drew back his Charizard Saber.

"Heat Wave!" Swinging the weapon, a wave of intense heat was fired towards Mask of Ice. Holding his staff forward, a wave of intense cold matched it, forcing it back to normal. Leaping through the air, Ryan came down with his sword glowing with a Wing Attack, Mask of Ice raising his weapon and stopping it.

Pushing the sword aside, he struck Ryan with it twice before thrusting and striking him in the chest, sending him flying back. As he landed on his feet beside Richard, Mask of Ice's staff fired a blast of lightning, striking both and sending them to the ground.

"He's tougher than he looks." Ryan groaned as he pulled himself up.

"We can take him." Richard forced himself to rise as well.

As Ryan reached down for something, Mask of Ice fired a blast that covered him in ice, freezing him solid.

"Ryan!" Richard made to melt him free, but Mask of Ice tapped his staff on the ground and the ice covering him grew a fist outward and knocked him back.

"Leave him be for a moment, Richard. He will be fine." Mask of Ice told him. "I didn't come here today to fight. I was hoping we could have the chance to talk?"

"Talk?" Richard growled. "What could we possibly talk about?"

"Something very important." Mask of Ice said seriously. Richard currently had his Fire Blaster aimed at him. "Please?" At long last, Richard moved his finger away from the trigger.

"Talk." he said. "Make it fast."

Phillip flipped his Aqua Jetters around and Brent summoned his Blastoise Canons, both of them firing shots at Gatertoise as he approached them. The Chaos Beast laughed as the shots bounced harmlessly off his shell.

Springing through the air, he landed before the two Blue Rangers and slashed out with his claws, sending Phillip flying back with a spray of sparks from his suit. Whirling, his tail swept Brent's legs as he aimed at him and he drew back a foot, kicking the Blue Kanto Ranger away before he hit the ground.

"You don't have a hope against me." Gatertoise laughed.

"Aim for the non-shelled part!" Brent called as he rose, firing a blast into Gatertoise's face and making the Chaos Beast stumble back. Leaping upright, Phillip fired water from his weapons' hilts and landed a spinning strike.

Reaching out, Gatertoise caught the Blue Eon Ranger's arm and stopped him.

"Even there you have no chance to REALLLY hurt me." he laughed, raising a foot and slamming a kick into Phillip's stomach.

"Moltres Axe!" Brent swapped to his secondary weapon and aimed it. "Solarbeam!" Holding up an arm, Gatertoise blocked the attack before pointing at Brent. From the storm above, lightning streaked down and impacted around the Blue Kanto Ranger, blasting him off his feet. Gatertoise flung Phillip over to land beside him.

"You can't destroy me." he laughed. "But my storm..." He waved to the sky above and the winds began to whip harder. "Will soon wipe out this entire pathetic region!"

"You're out of your mind!" Richard snapped.

"Am I?" Mask of Ice asked. "Think about it. You have no idea what your crystals are capable of when brought together. And I'm not talking about your Eon Cannon."

"I don't have time for this." Richard told him.

"Not now." Mask of Ice nodded. "But after you destroy Gatertoise and ensure the Elite Four will no longer be after you...give it some thought." Tapping his staff, the ice imprisoning Ryan melted away. Immediately, the Red Kanto Ranger resumed his motions, drawing a stone and pressing it against his Morpher.

"Mega Power, unleash!" A sphere of energy surrounded him as inside, red gauntlets fit themselves around his hands, two mini-flamethrowers extending from them. Red armor fit itself around his chest and back, lengthy tattered-looking Charizard-like wings extending from it. Greaves formed around his feet and he broke out of the sphere, firing a quick burst of flame. "Mega Red Ranger, Mode Y!"

"Save it." Mask of Ice looked to him. "I'm done here." He turned to look towards where Gatertoise was fighting the Blue Rangers. Ryan and Richard followed his gaze in time to see Gatertoise slam Phillip and Brent together, lightning sparking around their suits as he tossed them aside and they demorphed. "You'd better do something about that." He looked back to Richard and gave him one last nod. "Good luck." With a tap of his staff, he turned to ice and vanished away.

"What was that about?" Ryan asked in confusion.

"I'm not...sure." Richard frowned. "But we better help them!" Raising his Fire Blaster, he charged towards Gatertoise with Ryan following behind.

Richard fired shots from his weapon and they bounced off Gatertoise's back, getting him to turn to face the Red Rangers in annoyance.

Richard kicked towards his face and Gatertoise caught his leg, throwing the Red Ranger aside. Ryan leaped at him, throwing punches enhanced with fiery bursts from his armor's flamethrowers. Gatertoise laughed as he was pushed back, soon catching Ryan's arm and pushing against him.

"Surprised?" Gatertoise grinned as he outmuscled Ryan's strength. Raising a foot, he kicked the Red Kanto Ranger in the the chest and sent him flipping through the air. As Ryan landed on his feet, he drew his launchers and aimed them. "Hydro Rockets!" Both projectiles shot forth, striking Ryan and exploding in a powerful blast. Flung by the force, he slammed against the side of a parked car and hit the ground, his armor and suit vanishing as he demorphed.

Rising to his feet, Richard leaped as his fists ignited into flames, driving a punch into Gatertoise's face. He continued to strike with such blows, Gatertoise growling as the flames forced him to close his eyes and stumble back.

"Stop that!" Spinning, his tail smacked Ryan into the air. Drawing back a fist, he slammed a punch into the Red Ranger's stomach that made him demorph as he rolled along the ground. "Nuisance..." New rockets appeared in his launchers and he aimed one at Richard. "You'll be the first to go."

Scrambling up, Phillip ran over and stood in front of him.

"Out of the way." Gatertoise growled. "Unless you want to die with him."

"Not a chance." Phillip told him.

"Phil, don't." Richard gasped, trying and failing to get up.

"I'm not moving." Phillip shook his head. "You want him? Get through me first."

"Gladly!" Gatertoise grinned.

Whirling around, Phillip grabbed Richard's shoulder as he tried to rise and shoved him to the side just as Gatertoise fired. The Red Ranger hit the ground looked over to a see a towering watery blast where Phillip had been standing.

"NO!" Richard at last managed to make it back to his feet, the blast dying away to reveal that Phillip was gone. Tears running down his face, Richard glared at Gatertoise. "You'll pay for that! I'll destroy you myself!" Gatertoise raised his other launcher and pointed it at him.

"You're next." He grinned. Before he could fire, water rose up in front of Richard, taking a humanoid form. It solidified into Phillip, who looked down at himself in awe.

"Phil..." Richard stared in shock. "How did...what...?"

"I don't know!" Phillip laughed as he held up a hand and it turned into water. "I don't know."

'You've unlocked your secondary ability!' Vapor told him, sighing. 'FINALLY, I can talk about it!"

"Secondary ability?" he asked. Richard's eyes narrowed, but he didn't notice. "What is it?"

'Liquidation.' Vapor explained. 'You can turn your body into water, rendering you immune to most forms of damage. Though I should warn you, the longer you stay like this, the harder it will be to reconstitute yourself into flesh and blood again. I'd estimate any more than ten minutes and it will be impossible.'

"Got it." Phillip nodded, drawing his Morpher. "Then I'll just have to beat him in less. Bring on the power of Eon!" Morphing, he drew his Aqua Jetters and leaped forward.

"Try it!" Gatertoise lashed out with a clawed hand as Phillip landed in front of him. The slash left a watery trail as it splashed through Phillip's chest, his water body quickly pulling itself back together. Phillip jabbed out with both sai, striking Gatertoise under the jaw and knocking him back.

"It doesn't matter if I can't hurt you!" Gatertoise snarled. "You can't hurt me either!" He aimed his launcher. "I'll get through that sooner or later! Hydro Rocket!" As the projectile fired, an idea occured to Phillip. Catching it in his arm, he was shoved back, but turned his other hand to liquid and connected it to the back of the rocket. "What!?"

Phillip grinned as he held up a water limb with the rocket on the end, pointing it back at Gatertoise.

"Back at you, gater boy!" The rocket fired and struck Gatertoise head-on, making him yell in pain as the blast sent him flipping forward through the air. As he staggered upright, he looked down to find that his shell had been left a crack-covered mess by the impact.

The other Rangers ran over to join them as Gatertoise roared in anger.

"Are you guys okay?" Sally asked worriedly.

"We're fine." Ryan laughed in relief. "Thanks to Phil and his new ability."

"Incredible." Brent agreed. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Yoohoo, Rangers!" Gatertoise snarled as he staggered forward. "I'm still standing!"

"We can change that." Richard looked at the others as he drew his Morpher and remorphed. "Let's put our energies together!"

As they formed the Eon Cannon and began to charge it up, Ryan and Brent morphed as well.

"Let's combine weapons!" He called to the other Kanto Rangers. Brent connected his two Blastoise Cannons back to barrel and Ryan and Allison attached the Charizard Saber and Pikachu Striker to each side. Ginger connected the Venusaur Whip to the handle, the whip part wrapping around the entire weapon. Finally, Rick loaded the Golem Mace into the barrel.

"Poké Blaster!" The called, aiming it forward. Jessica pressed her Morpher.

"Maximum Power!" Aiming her Arbok Staff forward, the energy flowed out into it. "Sludge Wave!"

"Fire!" The rest of the Rangers called together. The Golem Mace was charged with enough energy to glow white before being fired out of the Poké Blaster at high speed, while the Eon Cannon fired seven beams in the Rangers' colors that swirled together into one rainbow sphere. All three attacks struck Gatertoise at once, blasting the remains of his damaged shell away.

"This can't be happening!" Gatertoise staggered as sparks flew from his body. "I can't be beaten! I can't!" Groaning, he fell forward as his body iced over, hitting the ground and finally exploding.

In the sky above, the storm clouds faded and vanished. The winds calmed and the sun shone down as the Rangers cheered in victory.

* * *

_Later, the Vanishing Shrine..._

Richard sat outside, watching the group of people before him. He had stayed with them for a while, talking with them all, but eventually his thoughts had proven too much. He'd made his way out, but still within sight, taking a seat against the Shrine's wall and watching the others over the moat.

"Lot on your mind?" Richard looked up to see Ryan looking down at him. His fellow Red Ranger took a seat beside him and Richard sighed.

"Yeah." he nodded. "Lots."

After the battle in Goldenrod, they had talked with Karen and Will, Bruno, Koga, and Alicia joining them. They had explained all about their conflict with Walter and how he was trying to take them down the only way he could, given their Ranger status. The two of them had accepted the explanation, especially after Alicia explained that the letter was not in fact sent by her, and promised to make tracking Walter down a top priority. Richard gave them Looker's number, saying he would be able to help them.

Victoria was a different story. They knew she had been staying with Richard, and he decided not to hide that, but they were reluctant to believe she was not a threat. After a long argument and a lot of pleading on Richard's part, they had at last agreed to stop the pursuit of her...provided she left the Johto Region. That was as far as they were willing to go. Richard hadn't found the time to tell her yet.

And then there was everything Mask of Ice had said to him...he didn't know what to think about any of it.

"You've got quite a team." Ryan told him. Richard followed his gaze and found him watching Celebi, who was grinning as he showed off his powers to Tyra, dazzling the girl by growing a stunning array of flora around her. "And a very interesting mentor."

"Yeah..." Richard frowned and Ryan didn't miss it. He looked to him and waited for him to go on. "I don't know what to do, Ryan. Heck, I...I can't even sort out personal feelings, and I'm expected to lead this whole team? I don't know who I truly trust. I don't...how do I know I'm doing the right thing? That we're all doing the right thing?" Ryan nodded.

"I get it. I really do." he said. "But you'll figure it out. Trust me, you don't become a leader for no reason. You're the Red Ranger BECAUSE you ask those questions. Because you care to that degree, because you want to do the right thing above all else."

"I envy your confidence." Richard shook his head. "You guys had to go up against Team Rocket and Mewtwovanni, and you never wavered, even when the odds were stacked against you, even when facing a whole army. I wish I was that together."

"You'd be surprised how much we wavered." Ryan told him. "How little I had it together sometimes."

"Then how did you do it?" Richard asked. "How did you get past that?"

"I trusted the people around me. I let them help me through it, whether it was my own personal feelings or bigger decisions."

"But I don't KNOW who to trust!" Richard said. "So how can I figure this out?" Ryan stared at him before looking back at the group, his eyes locking on Jessica talking with Victoria.

"You know, my sister tried to destroy us a bunch of times before she joined our side." Ryan told him. Richard stared at him as he folded his arms. "There was a time when we didn't know if we could truly trust her. Even after finding out I was related to her, I had my doubts. We all did. But the thing is, sometimes you have to just take the leap. Some things won't work out the way you want them to, everything doesn't always, but you have to take the chance. Just follow your instincts. Let them guide you."

"...okay." Richard nodded. "I'll try." He stood. "I'd better go tell Vicky about the Elite Four's decision."

"Go on." Ryan watched him walk away.

"Hey." Allison took Richard's spot sitting beside him. "He okay?"

"Yeah, Just learning, like we did." Ryan smiled. "But he'll make it through. He has good friends to help him..." His hand reached over to take hers. "Just like I did." Allison grinned and leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder, the two relaxing in the peace of the forest.

Richard made his way through the group until he found Victoria, tapping on her shoulder to get her attention.

"Oh, hey, Richie." She smiled nervously. "Um..."

"There's something I need to tell you." She and Richard said at once. Laughing, Richard shook his head.

"Okay, you go first." he said. "What is it?" Closing her eyes, Victoria took a deep breath.

"I'm leaving, Richie." she told him. Richard blinked in surprise.

"You're what?" he asked.

"I'm going to Kanto." She looked over and Richard followed her gaze to Jessica. "I've been talking with Jess a lot. Something she was gonna offer you guys if you couldn't clear yourselves. She thinks she has a way for me to do what I've always wanted, and really change people's lives for the better. After everything that's happened lately, I just...I have to take this opportunity. I have to prove to myself that I can do that."

Richard watched her and nodded. He had never really realized how much her involvement with the Remnants and Team Rocket was weighing on her.

"I understand." He said sadly. "I'll miss you, Vicky."

"Me too." She nodded. "You will stay in touch, won't you?"

"Of course." Richard nodded. Holding out his arms, he pulled her into a hug. "You stay safe out there, okay?"

"I will. Don't worry about me." Pulling back, she held up a hand and he grasped it, their bracelets glinting slightly together. "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh..." Richard shrugged. "Uh, the Elite Four said you have to leave, but, I guess that's worked out already." Victoria laughed.

"I suppose it has." she said.

"Well, come on then." Richard grabbed her hand and pulled her along. "We only have this last day to hang out. We better make it count." His old friend's laugh following him, Richard grinned brightly as he thought of the future.

* * *

_That night..._

Richard was back at the shrine, sitting outside. Everyone was gone now. The Kanto Rangers had returned home, taking Tyra and Victoria with them. The only exception was Rick, who had left back to Cianwood to his job overseeing security on the Safari Zone project. Sam and David had gone back to the Professor, the rest of his friends were home in town and Celebi, well, he was in the shrine somewhere, but Richard was trying not to think about him. He'd figure that out another day.

"You're still here?" Richard looked to the side to find Phillip approaching. Scooting over, Richard made room for him to take a seat. "I thought you'd have gone home by now."

"Been thinking." Richard told him. "What are you still doing here?"

"Same." Phillp shrugged. "Just trying to sort things out, you know."

"Yeah. I know." Richard let the silence hang for a few moments. "It means a lot to me, what you did out there today. Standing up to Gatertoise."

"Oh?" Phillip smiled slightly. "Anytime. I mean, what was I supposed to do, let him destroy you?"

"You could've died, Phil." Richard reminded him. "You would've if that power hadn't unlocked."

"Yeah..." Phillip chuckled. "Something else, wasn't it?"

"Phil, look at me." Phillip turned towards him and Richard leaned closer to place a hand over his. "Yes."

"What?" Phillip blinked.

"The question, that I needed time to think about? Whether I was willing to give us a shot?" He nodded. "I've been thinking about it a lot, and my answer is yes." Phillip seemed unsure if he should smile or frown. "What's wrong?"

"I thought...I dunno, you and Victoria..." Richard raised an eyebrow. "I know she's left, but you seemed to be getting closer."

"Yeah, but...Phil, we grew up together. As far back as I can remember, she was there." Richard reminded him. "Even if we're not related by blood, it would feel like dating my sister. Weird." He shook his head. "The two of us will always be close, but not in that way."

"I don't want you to say yes just for my sake." Phillip told him. "If you really don't want to..." He was silenced as Richard leaned further forward and their lips pressed together.

"Do I seem like I don't want to?" he asked as he pulled back. Phillip slowly shook his head as a grin spread across his face, the two's hands tightening together.

"No...no you don't." Phillip slid closer and looked up at the sky. "Thank you, Rich."

"I should be thanking you." Richard told him. "If there's one thing I know, it's that I can always trust you. You have no idea how much that means to me." He smiled happily as the two sat together in the fading light. "And right now, I can't think of a better person to have beside me."

* * *

_**Next Time on Poké Rangers: Eon Force...**_

Richard: What if we've been fighting for the wrong side this whole time?

Sally: You do realize just how crazy what you're saying sounds, don't you?

Diggswell: This is EXACTLY what I've been looking for!

Ditgle: Something bothering you, Xactowl?

Phillip: He's gone...we have to get it open again!

?: No use trying to run. You're mine now!

?: We're going to have so much fun together.

_**Chapter 21: Lost**_

(A/N: I mean, it was all but inevitable that the Eon Rangers would meet the Kanto Rangers at some point in the story :) I had an absolute blast writing these three chapters; they really have everything that makes this story. Monster madness, Pokémon battles, quieter moments, hints towards future developments...so much to cover. But we don't get to slow down now! We have to keep moving! Things are about to get kinda crazy...)

Eon Force Trivia #11: Gatertoise is the third monster of this story to be a suggestion from Blaze Productions, following Scizorcross and Megasaur. Only one more to go, but that's later down the line.


	21. Lost

_Previously on Poké Rangers: Eon Force..._

_ Gathering together with friends and allies at the Vanishing Shrine, the Eon Rangers went over the report Walter had sent to the Elite Four and made plans to reveal their identities to the other Elite Four members. Meanwhile, Mask of Ice, having also discovered what was occuring, sent the Chaos Beast Gatertoise to attack the region, hoping that he would provide an opportunity for the Rangers to prove themselves. Together with the Kanto Rangers, the Eon Rangers managed to ultimately defeat him after Phillip unlocked his secondary ability, Liquidation. Afterwards, as Richard tried to sort through his thoughts and feelings, Ryan offered him some advice he learned from his time as a Ranger. Victoria left with the Kanto Rangers to take an opportunity Jessica offered her, while Richard decided to give a relationship with Phillip a chance. However, things Mask of Ice told him in their battle still bother him..._

* * *

Richard lay on the sloping roof of his family's house, his back against the shingles as he looked up at the sky. His Noctowl sat behind him, its wide eyes surveying the town around it. With a frown, he drew his Morpher and looked at it curiously.

"Flare? Can we talk?" he asked. The crystal glowed and the Flareon Spirit emerged to land on the roof beside him.

"Something bothering you?" he asked.

"What's my secondary ability?" Richard asked him. Flare stared for a moment before shaking his head.

"Sorry. I can't say. I really would tell you if I could." he apologized.

"See, that's what bothers me." Richard returned his gaze to the stars. "It's not just Celebi keeping things from us anymore. Now he's actively stopping you guys from speaking up even when you want to. I just wonder how far he'd go...what is it he's so scared of us finding out?"

"Listen, Rich." Flare walked up the roof to lay just above him. "You can't let Mask of Ice get to you. He just wants to cause doubt and confusion."

"Is that coming from you?" Richard asked him. "Or from Celebi?" Flare gazed at him with an unreadable expression. Richard sighed. "Not answering doesn't give me a good impression."

"I'm just...All I can tell you is that I trust Celebi." Flare told him. "I'd suggest you do the same."

"I really wish I could believe that was entirely you." Richard said sadly, holding up his Morpher as the Eon Spirit frowned and returned inside it. Richard held it up and looked at the flame burning inside.

"I thought I saw a red glow on your roof." Richard glanced over as Phillip sat down beside him before laying back. "You come up here at night a lot?"

"When I can't sleep." Richard smiled. "Back at the orphanage, me and Vicky used to escape to the roof. It was our safe place. Being up here, it reminds me of that."

"It helps calm you down." Phillip nodded. "I get it." Richard placed his Morpher away and frowned.

"You didn't have to come over." he said. "Not that I don't appreciate it."

"Well it is..." Phillip held his watch up, squinting at it in the moonlight. Richard's Noctowl hooted twice. "Right. Two in the morning." He turned his head to face Richard. "If something's bothering my boyfriend enough to keep him up at that hour, I want to know what it is." Richard couldn't help but laugh.

"You never cease to amaze me, Phil." He frowned. "Why didn't our Eon Spirits tell us about secondary powers? Emma's Hyperspeed, your Liquidation?"

"Vapor says she couldn't." Phillip told him. "Physically couldn't, not that she didn't want to."

"Exactly." Richard rolled up on his side so he was facing him. "If Celebi has that kind of control of them...then what are we, really? Pawns of his? What else could he be keeping from us?"

"Where is this coming from?" Phillip asked.

"Mask of Ice talked to me, during the fight in Goldenrod." Richard told him. "He claims that all of our crystals brought together have powers beyond comprehension. That they could turn this world into an utopia. He says that's all he wants to do with them, and that if it wasn't for Celebi standing in his way, he would've already."

"And you believe him?" Phillip raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know!" Richard sighed and returned to laying on his back. "But he knew about your Liquidation before you did. He mentioned it and I didn't believe him, but then you did it. And he was right about Celebi being able to control our crystals...I don't know what to believe." He glanced at Phillip in worry. "What if he IS telling the truth? What if we've been fighting for the wrong side this whole time?"

Phillip spent a long moment letting that sink in before he reached over to find Richard's hand.

"Well, I think the answer is clear then." he said. "If Celebi won't tell us what they do, then we'll just have to find out for ourselves. Experiment with them a bit."

"You think that's safe?" Richard asked.

"You think not figuring out the answer to that question would be safer?" Phillip countered. Richard shrugged.

"You have a point." With a sigh, he nodded. "Okay then. We'll talk to the others and see if we can't figure out what the crystals are capable of. You with me?" Phillip smiled.

"Always." he agreed.

* * *

**(Theme Song inspired by Power Rangers: Wild Force Opening)**

***beat begins with a strange ethereal pulse (replace all roars with such) before quickly building into a rock beat*** _(The Eon Crystals awake and float into the air)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!**_ (The original five Rangers enter the Vanishing Shrine...)_

**Eon Crystals are forever!** _(...and are bonded with their respective Eon Crystal.)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!** _(All seven Rangers' helmets appear to complete their morphing sequences)_

**We'll defend Johto together!** _(The seven pose together as an explosion bursts behind them.)_

**Eon Force! Eon Force!**_ (The Rangers soar through the air on their Spirit Boards.)_

**Ancient powers have awakened; (Go!)**_ (Richard tosses a basketball into a hoop, his Cyndaquil letting off a showy burst as it swishes. Turning to the camera, he flashes a thumbs up as the Red Ranger and Flare are shown.)_

**Eon Force gonna save them. (Eon Force!)**_ (Sally steps off the bus into Azalea Town with her Mimikyu right behind. Noticing the camera, she waves as the Pink Ranger and Esper are shown.)_

**Our whole timeline in danger; (Go!)**_ (Phillip reaches out and pulls a plastic bottle from a river, dropping it into a bag his Croconaw is carrying. Seeing the camera, he nods as the Blue Ranger and Vapor are shown.)_

**We will save **_(Emma is working on an explosive in a lab with her Voltorb on the table observing. She jumps back from a spark and grins at the camera as the Yellow Ranger and Jolt are shown.)_

**this world!**_ (Matt looks over the Underwood Ranch as his Tyranitar walks up beside him. Petting her, he sees the camera and smiles as the Black Ranger and Umbre are shown.)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!**_ (Sam and David laugh together with their Meganium and Swinub as the Green and White Rangers are shown with Leaf and Glace.)_

**Eon Crystals are forever! **_(Alicia raises a Pokéball and clicks it open/Professor Diggswell looks up from his notes)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers! **_(The Rangers summon their weapons.)_

**We'll defend Johto together!**_ (The Rangers aim and fire the Eon Cannon.)_

***guitar riff***_ (Celebi and Hypnotica are talking in the shrine, Xactowl and Ditgle bow to Mask of Ice in his lair/Walter puts on his Terror mask)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!**_ (The Eon Zords join together into the Eon Force Megazord...)_

**We'll defend Johto together!**_ (...that is then shown using the Eon Spirit Charge.)_

**Eon...Force! Eon Force!**_ (All seven Rangers pose together as the Eon Zords appear behind them, followed by the logo being shown (use your imagination, cuz I don't have the artistic skill to draw one))_

* * *

_The following morning, the Underwood Ranch..._

"You do realize just how crazy what you're saying sounds, don't you?" Sally asked. She, Matt, and Emma were sitting across the table from Richard and Phillip, having been called there by their fellow Rangers. They had elected to meet there rather than the Shrine for obvious reasons, given the subject under discussion.

"What I'm saying is, how much do we, any of us, really know about the crystals, Celebi, Mask of Ice, any of it?" Richard asked. The other three Rangers looked at each other. "Only as much as Celebi has told us."

"And what the spirits have told us." Emma said.

"But that's the thing." Phillip spoke up. "If Celebi can stop them from talking to us about specific things, like, say, our secondary powers, then couldn't he also force them to tell us things they don't really want to? I hate to say it, but unless we trust Celebi, we can't trust them either."

The other three Rangers looked at each other uncertainly. He had a point, but still, they found the idea that Celebi might actually be their enemy hard to believe.

"I want to be up front with you guys." Richard said. "Before you make any decision, I want you to know why exactly I'm thinking about this so hard right now."

Richard quickly explained the details of his discussion with Mask of Ice during the fight in Goldenrod. Once he had finished, Matt leaned back in his seat with a frown.

"And what makes you think we can trust Mask of Ice?" he asked. "The guy has been sending monsters to attack the region for how long? How many times have we almost met our end at his minions' hands?"

"But if what he's saying is true, then he could turn the world into a paradise and it would be like none of that had ever happened." Richard pointed out. "So what would it matter? If that's the case, then it's honestly surprising he hasn't taken even harsher steps."

"There's an awful lot of 'what ifs' in this, Rich." Sally said.

"I know, I get that." Richard nodded. "But can we afford the risk? We NEED to know where we stand, who we stand by, and we can't decide that if we don't know for sure what's going on."

"And besides..." Phillip leaned forward. "Even if it isn't true, wouldn't it be better if we knew just what our crystals can do? Even if Mask of Ice is in fact the villain that we've believed him to be, wouldn't having that information make us better equipped to stop him?"

"It's a good point." The whole group stiffened and turned to find Ms. North leaning against the doorway. Smiling, she stepped forward. "Very well thought out, Phillip."

"Uh...thank you?" he said nervously. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." Pulling up a chair, she took a seat with them, folding her arms as she placed them on the table. She looked to the other three Rangers. "Well, we know what Rich and Phil think. What about you three? And please, be honest with me."

"I think..." Matt frowned. "That it would be rather hard to admit anything of the sort to you, given how close you and Celebi have become."

"I understand." Ms. North nodded. "It's true, Celebi and I have spent a lot of time together. I consider him a good friend. But you should know that I care about all of you as well. Most of you are my students, all of you are my friends. I want nothing more than the best for you. So please, for just a moment, disregard my relationship with Celebi. Just tell me what you really feel."

"In that case..." Emma leaned forward. "I'm with Rich and Phil on this one."

"Really Emma?" Sally asked in surprise.

"I've been thinking..." Emma told them. "About my Hyperspeed. Imagine how much easier off we would've been if I'd known about and mastered that earlier?" She held up her hand and starting counting on her fingers. "With how fast it burns calories, maybe it could've nullified the effects of Flabboil's spell on me a bit. When Xactowl was capturing us, I might've been able to avoid it moving that fast. I could've ran and got earplugs fast enough for us to help David when he was fighting Yandian. Striking Slowster before he could close his shell, searching the town for the Remnants' bombs, getting into their base and freeing Rich before they even knew I was there, the list goes on." She shook her head. "I cannot fathom what the point of waiting for me to discover that on my own was."

"Same with my Liquidation." Phillip nodded. "These are extremely useful abilities. If we had known we could do these things, how much better of Rangers would we have been?"

"And who knows what mine is." Richard pointed out. "It could be something equally helpful, and we have no way of knowing!"

"Not to mention Sam and David's." Sally added. Richard and Phillip looked to her in agreement and she sighed. "I do wish Celebi would be more open with us. I mean, have you noticed that he won't ever give specifics about his past, or what Mask of Ice really wants to do with the crystals?"

"He did brush that aside when we asked, way back when we first became Rangers." Matt remembered. "There are many things Celebi has said and done that I find...questionable. So far, they have all worked out, but...who's to say one won't someday?"

"He has no check." Richard nodded. "Like with telling Walter about the Green and White Crystals. He makes those decisions entirely himself, and they put all of us at risk."

"So, are we all in agreement?" Phillip asked. Sally and Emma nodded.

"It would seem so." Matt turned to Ms. North. "So, there you go."

"Thank you for being honest." Ms. North smiled. "My turn to do the same. Celebi knows you're having this conversation."

"Of course he does." Richard muttered.

"He sent me here to talk you out of experimenting with the crystals." She said. "However..." As they looked at her curiously, she glanced down in thought. "I am going to do the opposite."

"What now?" Phillip asked. Rising, Ms. North walked to the window and gazed out.

"There is much Celebi does not tell you..." She said as she looked out at the ranch. "It is...difficult for him. The things he has seen, what he has lost...it makes it hard for him to trust people. Moreover, he doesn't want to put the same burden he carries onto all of your shoulders as well."

"He'd rather hold it all himself?" Matt asked.

"Exactly." Ms. North turned to face them. "When he allowed me to look into his mind, there were many things I saw that I wish I could tell you about. But I promised not to speak of them, and I am a woman of my word." She smiled. "But that doesn't mean I have to stop you from finding out for yourselves."

Rising from the table, Richard walked around until he was standing face to face with her.

"Do you think Celebi will notice?" he asked.

"Let me worry about him." she told him. "You five need to go find Sam and David. Figure out what your crystals can really do."

"Thank you." Richard looked back to the others and nodded. "Let's go, guys." The four Rangers stood and followed him to the door.

"And Rich?" Stopping, he looked back to Ms. North. "Do you remember Celebi calling your crystal by a different name?" Richard frowned as he thought about it.

"He said it was known as the Control Crystal." he remembered. Ms. North nodded.

"Keep that information in mind." she said. "It should help you unlock their true potential."

"Right." Richard smiled. "Thanks again."

Ms. North watched them go before sighing to herself.

'Okay...' Holding up a hand, she stared at her Illusion Ring. 'Now, to keep Celebi occupied...' In a flash of light, a perfect replica of Mask of Ice stood where she was. Hypnotica smiled to herself under the illusion. 'This should do the trick.'

* * *

_Burned Tower, Ecruteak City..._

"To think..." On the top floor of the structure, Professor Diggswell turned in circles, shining his flashlight around the tower's remains. "People have talked about the legends of this tower for years. I've known about it all my life, and never once did I imagine that it might be the key to my ultimate discovery." No response came and he frowned. "Eusine?"

Turning, he spotted his fellow researcher standing near a window, examining a journal with interest.

"Eusine!" he called. Eusine turned and closed the book.

"Sorry, Dirk." He held up the journal. "When we're done here, you'll have to introduce me to this Phillip guy. He has some truly clever and fascinating ideas on Suicune." Reaching behind him, he slipped the journal into his bag. "What were you saying?"

"Do you think we'll really find anything here?" Professor Diggswell turned back as he continued to examine the structure. "It's been a few weeks now, we've been over and over this place, and we've come up with nothing. But SOMETHING has to be here. There has to be some clue..."

"Not necessarily..." Eusine frowned. "Any clue could've been destroyed when the tower burned. Maybe there's nothing left. I know you really, really don't want to hit another dead end...but this could be one." As his old friend turned to face him, he sighed. "And if it is, I'm sorry for getting your hopes up."

"I would've been mad at you if you hadn't." Professor Diggswell shook his head. "I'd rather hit a thousand dead ends than miss even one possible path. Surely you get that?"

"Yeah." Eusine nodded. "Right, of course."

"Professor!" David came running up the stairs and the two turned to face him. "You'd better come quick!"

"What is it, David?" Professor Diggswell asked. David frowned in confusion.

"I can't see you in the dark, Professor." he pointed out. Diggswell looked down at the flashlight in his hand before pointing it up to illuminate his own face.

"I was just asking what it was." he repeated.

"Sam's found something." David told him. "You'll have to come take a look at this." The two quickly followed as David led them down to the ground floor.

The found Sam with one leg stuck in the floor, wedged between the wood after smashing through. He folded his arms as they approached.

"I've really stuck my foot in it now." he told them. David sighed sadly.

"I knew you couldn't hold off saying it." he grumbled. The two researchers knelt beside him.

"Can you get it out?" Eusine asked. Sam nodded and pulled up, silently using his powers to make the wood retreat and release his foot.

"That's not the big thing." he said. "My foot was touching something under there. I think...it felt like a head, of a statue or something."

Leaning forward, Professor Diggswell shined his light into the hole and the image of a silver statue glinted beneath them.

"Astounding..." Holding the light in his teeth, he grabbed onto a plank of wood, waving for the rest of them to help him. Soon, they had a hole big enough to enter made. Eusine located a rope in his bag and secured it, the group quickly descending one by one.

"What is this place?" Sam asked in amazement as he looked around. Their lights showed two towering statues to be the most prominent feature in the room. The one directly under the hole, the one Sam's foot had stepped on, was of a man with Lugia wings instead of arms and a Lugia head, while the other was a woman with a Ho-oh head, Ho-oh wings growing from her back, and long rainbow-colored robes that flowed around her. The former was carved from silver, while the latter was carved from gold, their true material showing through a few patches of their paintjob.

"Who are these two?" Eusine asked in interest. "They bear features of the region's most famous Legendary Pokémon." Professor Diggswell examined the base of the first statue.

"The God of Storms." he read from the writing there. Moving over to the over, he took a look at it. "The Godddess of Calm." After a moment of silence, he straightened up and threw his hands into the air. "YES!"

"This is huge!" Eusine grinned. "Genuine statues of the supposed gods, barely touched by time! I've never heard of anything more than broken, barely intact idols."

"This is EXACTLY what I've been looking for!" Charging to Sam, he wrapped his arms around him. "Good find, Sammy! Top-notch work! I knew bringing you two on board was the right choice!"

"Uh, yeah, thank you." Sam laughed. "Glad to be here."

"Professor, can you read this?" David called. Diggswell released same and eagerly ran over to the side walls of the room, where David was running his hand along symbols carved into the wall. Diggswell examined them curiously, drawing out a book and comparing a few things in it.

"This is a story..." He frowned. "Interesting..."

"What's it about?" Sam asked, leaning forward beside him. "C'mon Professor, tell us the bedtime story."

"How can you think of sleep right now, Sammy!?" Diggswell shook his head. "This is all far too exciting!"

"It...it was a...nevermind." Sam sighed. "What is it a story of?"

"A man with a dark heart..." Diggswell moved along the wall, following the lines of symbols. "Who sought power above all else. He had long been an ally of the God of Storms, but decided to betray him in the service of stealing extra power. The divine energy transformed him into a nearly unstoppable creature known as..." The Professor frowned and tapped one symbol in particular. "I'm fairly sure this is a name, but it's not one I have a translation for."

"What happened after he turned?" Eusine asked.

"The God of Storms sought the aid of his sister, the Goddess of Calm. With her and her human allies..." The Professor hesitated as he came upon the same symbol as before. "Uh, the monster, was eventually slain...but the power he had stolen was too great to be destroyed for good. From his destruction arose three artifacts..."

At this point, the group came across a set of three images on the wall. The Professor translated the text under the first, a sword with a blade made of fire.

"The Golden Flame, a fiery sword that could burn or not burn anything, as following its wielder's desires..." He moved on to the second. "The Silver Armor, a suit that allowed the wearer to traverse anywhere they wanted..." His finger went to the third image. "And the Crystal Shield, a defense capable of raising powerful crystalline barriers that were virtually impenetrable."

"Hold on..." Eusine knelt by the third image and narrowed his eyes. "Does this shield look kinda familiar to anyone else?" The others examined it as he quickly drew in his journal. "Look at this." As he held the book up, they saw that he had sketched a quick image of Suicune's face, which he held up beside the image.

"It does look similar, doesn't it?" Professor Diggswell nodded in agreement. "Most curious."

"And the sword's hilt..." Sam looked at it closer. "It has a sort of Entei look, doesn't it?"

"And the armor, it has a very Raikou-esque design." David told them. Eusine quickly looked the first two over.

"You're absolutely right." He nodded. "Good catch, you two." Professor Diggswell moved past the images to continue reading.

"The three artifacts were sealed away in this chamber, never to be used by mankind again, for it is believed that should anybody wield all three, they will become, uh, the monster once more." he finished.

"Do you think they're still here?" Sam asked.

"I don't think so..." Eusine pointed. "Look there." The other three turned to see what he had. At the opposite end of the room from the statues, three slots were carved into the wall; one in the shape of a sword's hilt, one in the shape of a suit of armor, and one in the shape of a shield. All were empty.

"I wonder where they are now?" Professor Diggswell scratched his chin. Sam and David glanced at each other, both thinking the same thing. Hopefully far away; the last thing they needed was another powerful monster running around the region.

"And I wonder if this room, these artifacts, might not have something to do with the tower's burning." Eusine looked up in though. "The legends have always been sketchy on just why and how the fire broke out. All they state is that three Pokémon died in it, but Ho-oh brought them back to life."

"This will definitely require further study." Diggswell nodded. "Sammy, David, can you two run and grab some equipment from the hotel? I have a feeling we're going to be spending a lot of time here in the near future."

* * *

_Mask of Ice's lair..._

"Something bothering you, Xactowl?" Ditgle asked as he drew on a icy stalactite. The birdlike Chaos Beast was pacing back and forth through the chamber, occassionally muttering something to himself that Ditgle couldn't pick up. At his words, Xactowl looked his way and approached.

"Do you have any idea when Mask of Ice will be back?" he demanded. Ditgle shook his head.

"Not a clue." he said. "Why? Something urgent on your mind?"

"The plan he put into motion years ago, it nears fruition." Xactowl said. "It is time to start taking action on it. But where is he? Nowhere to be found."

"He told me he was giving the Rangers some time to think." Ditgle said. Xactowl threw up his wings as he turned away.

"Of course he would. Sometimes I wonder if he really wants to defeat them at all." Xactowl folded his arms. "It's been a few weeks. Isn't that enough?"

"Depends on point of view, really." Ditgle shrugged. "In any case, if you're so worried about this plan, why not do something about it yourself?"

"I can't." Xactowl sighed. "I am not eqipped for that kind of mission. I would need help, and I've not been able to find..." He stopped as Ditgle looked to him in interest. "Uh, anybody." he finished.

"Then make someone." Ditlge quickly put a final stroke onto his drawing and it transformed into a frozen statue. Ditgle stepped back and waved Xactowl towards it. "I cannot risk exhausting myself again, but you? You may be able to bring him to life without suffering those effects."

"Me?" Xactowl frowned uncertainly. "I've never tried something like this before."

"Oh, it's simple." Ditgle laughed. "Remember how you made Unowna giant? It's just like that, except instead of recreating his life force, you just create it."

"That doesn't sound similar at all!" Xactowl protested.

"Psah, you'll be a natural!" Ditgle moved behind Xactowl and gently pushed him forward. "Besides, this monster is perfect for capturing reluctant Legendary Pokémon like Entei."

"You know about that?" Xactowl looked back him in surprise.

"Of course I do." Ditgle chuckled. "Go on then. Bring them to life."

"...alright then." Xactowl sighed and stepped closer to stand before the frozen figure. "I can try." Closing his eyes, he focused the chaotic energy within himself before opening his eyes and firing two red beams forward. They entered the statue and the red glow spread throughout it until it at last transformed.

Xactowl stumbled and Ditgle held out an arm to stop him toppling over.

"It's...harder than it looks." he gasped. "I'm okay. Just give me a second."

"Mask of Ice's staff has far more power than you or I." Ditgle nodded. "It is much simpler for him." As Xactowl caught his breath and stood straight, he smirked.

"Does that mean I have more power than you?" he asked.

"Yes." Ditgle said simply. "But on the other hand, you can be destroyed. I cannot."

"Oh. Right." Xactowl frowned as the new monster stepped forward.

"Master Xactowl." The creature had the appearance of an Exeggutor, with a pair of wooden arms growing from his sides, each ending in a Beedrill arm stinger. Instead of eggs, beehives hung from the tree, the one at the front split open to allow a Beedrill head to poke out. "I am Hivemind, ready to serve."

"Master?" Xactowl looked at Ditgle with a confused raise of his brow.

"You created him, in the same way that Mask of Ice created you." Ditgle told him. "Hivemind is as loyal to you as you are to him." He chuckled. "I wonder how it feels to know that your unflinching loyalty is fake, that you have no choice in the matter?"

"You should know." Xactowl reached out a wing and flicked it against Ditgle's mask. "Real or artificial, it doesn't matter. Loyalty is loyalty."

"I had a feeling you'd say that." Ditgle stepped back. "In any case, good luck to you. I hope your endeavors prove...fruitful." Laughing to himself, he turned and walked out of the chamber. Xactowl watched him go before at last turning back to Hivemind.

"I have a very important job for you." he said. Hivemind bowed to him.

"Of course, master." he agreed. "Just give me the word and I shall do it for you."

"Good." Xactowl stepped forward. "Here's what I need you to do..."

* * *

_Ecruteak City..._

"You know..." Sam mused as he zipped a backpack full of gear shut. "I could get used to this line of work. It's rather exciting, isn't it?"

"That's because I do all the tedious parts for you." David told him. "Also, our first two expeditions ended up stumbling upon something big, even if we can't tell the Professor about the first. I'd imagine most of the time it's much more disappointing."

"Yeah, I suppose." Sam admitted. "Still, that kinda makes it better in a way. Can you imagine how excited the Professor is about this, after all that letdown?"

"Which means we'd better get this stuff back fast." David said as he shoved a second bag into Sam's hands. "Wouldn't want to keep him waiting."

Sam groaned as his phone began to ring in his pocket. Trying to balance the bags he was carrying, he managed to pull it out and look at the screen before answering.

"Rich?" he asked. "What's up?"

"Me and the others are maybe a minute from Ecruteak." Richard told him. "Can you meet us at the Poké Center? It's very important."

"Sure...I suppose so." Sam gasped as the bags slipped away from him, before sighing in relief as David managed to catch them and set them gently down. "Okay, we'll see you there. ...is it Ranger related?"

"In a way." Richard told him. "I'll explain when we get there. See you soon." Sam pulled the phone away as Richard hung up, frowning.

"C'mon." he waved to David. "Leave the stuff, we'll come back for it later." Nodding, David followed him outside and they made their way from their hotel to the Poké Center. Soon, the others came running up to greet them.

"Hey." Sam grinned. "What's going on, guys? And why the phone call instead of the Morpher call?"

"We didn't want to risk Celebi overhearing." Richard said. "I don't know if he can do that, but I didn't want to take the risk."

"...what's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked in confusion. "Are you guys sneaking around behind Celeport's back?"

"Clearly." Phillip nodded. Sam and David looked to each other in surprise and concern.

"And what exactly are you doing?" David asked.

"We want to find out what our crystals can really do." Sally explained. "If we put them all together, what kind of powers do they have?"

"Interesting..." Sam pulled out his Morpher and looked at the crystal inside it. "I am curious." He glanced at Emma and Phillip. "Especially after you two got new powers." After a moment, he smiled and shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"You should realize that this could be dangerous." Richard warned. "We don't know what they could do. And...you should hear where this is coming from." He quickly explained to the pair about Mask of Ice and his claims.

"Hmm." David frowned. "He has conducted himself in a surprisingly restrained manner, monster attacks aside. Until Gatertoise and his storm, anyway."

"But he indicated he only did that to help us clear ourselves." Richard told them. "I don't know if any of what he says is true or not, but we have to find out."

"I agree." David nodded. "And I believe that makes us unanimous."

"Okay." Phillip stepped forward. "We'll need to do this somewhere safe, not in the city. We don't want other people around if the crystals, like, explode or something."

"If they explode, I'm going to be very annoyed." Emma sighed. "That I after everything would be taken out by a blast. Ironic."

"That's not irony, Emma." Phillip told her. "That is EXACTLY how most people would expect you to go."

"So where are we going to do this?" Matt asked. Sam thought for a second before nodding.

"I know a place." he told them. "C'mon. I'll show you."

Ducking behind the center, the team summoned their Spirit Boards and Sam led them in a flight west and slightly south. They passed over Olivine City and soon flew over the wilderness beyond.

"What's out here?" Richard asked as he flew up beside Sam. "I didn't think anybody came out this far."

"Look down there." Sam pointed and the others looked down, squinting. Far below, they could seem some sort of fence. "We're near the cabin now."

Sam soon flew lower and the others followed, spotting a log cabin tucked away in the woods. Sam hopped off his Spirit Board and it vanished into his crystals, as did the others as they landed.

"What is this place?" Emma asked in amazement.

"My mom and dad own this." Sam told them. "They use it as a retreat, a sort of vacation home for when they need to get away from the world. Mostly before I was born, but we've come a couple times."

"It's perfect." David nodded. "There's nobody around for miles."

"Not even Pokémon." Sam said. "The fence utilizes the same scent as Repels and keeps them out. There's not a lifeform in the area except for us."

"Well, there's no sense wasting time." Matt drew his Morpher. "The longer we're gone, the more likely Celebi will notice."

"And we've got to get back to the Professor with his gear soon." David agreed. "So, let's see what we can learn." The group looked to Richard in question of the next step as they all drew their Morphers.

"Okay...let's take them out of the Morphers." He suggested. "Just...on the off chance they somehow restrict them." The others nodded and followed his lead as he drew the Red Crystal out of the Morpher and examined it.

"Now what?" Phillip wondered. Richard frowned.

"My crystal is supposed to be the Control Crystal..." he mused. "So maybe it has the power to unlock something within yours."

"We can try mine." Phillip held his Blue Crystal out and Richard held his Red Crystal against it, trying to focus their power together. After a time, it became apparent nothing was happening.

"Nothing." Sally frowned. "Nothing we can see, anyway."

"How about all of us?" Emma suggested. "Try using it on all of our crystals." Richard nodded and reached out with it again as his friends all held their crystals forward. Looking at it, Richard suddenly had an idea.

"Spread out." he told them. "Form a circle around me." The others agreed and moved out into a ring around their leader. As Richard held up his crystal, the others began to glow brighter.

"Something's happening!" Sam called.

"Is anyone else's trying to pull upwards?" Matt asked, making an effort to keep his crystal from doing so.

"No. Mine's to the side." David said.

"Mine's down." Emma put in.

"Let go of them." Richard said thoughtfully. "See what they do." Nodding, the others slowly opened their hands. The crystals floated out of their grip and gathered nearby, forming a vertical circle in the air.

"Interesting..." Phillip walked closer to them and held out a hand. "I feel a strange energy about them...like they're charging up."

"Let me try..." Richard pointed his crystal towards the floating ring and a red beam of energy emerged, shooting into the center. Beams in the other crystals' colors came to join it, all of them swirling together. Soon, an image appeared between the crystals.

"What is that?" Sam asked in surprise.

"I think the better question is WHERE is that?" Sally said. "It doesn't look like anywhere around here."

"I think it's a portal." Richard stepped closer. "I'm going to check it out. You guys wait here."

"You sure?" Phillip asked. Richard nodded.

"I'll be fine." Taking a deep breath, he stepped through the image. The Rangers watched him walking through the landscape on the other side.

"Huh..." Richard frowned. "I wonder..." He stiffened as if hearing something before whirling to look behind him. As he did, the image of him and the area vanished.

"Rich!" Phillip leaped forward as the crystals flew back to their wielders' hands. Looking at the Blue Crystal in shock, Phillip reached out and waved a hand where the portal had been. Nothing. "He's gone...we have to get it open again!"

"How?" Matt asked. "It was Rich's crystal that opened it, and he still has it with him!"

"What are we going to do?" Sally asked. "How do we get him back?" Nobody had any answers. Soon, the Rangers drew their Morphers and replaced the crystals in them, unsure of how to proceed.

"Should we tell Celebi?" Emma asked. "Maybe he can help?"

"I don't know..." Phillip sighed, cursing himself internally for letting Richard go through alone. "He'll be mad, I bet. I don't blame him. I'm mad that we let this happen..." He growled. "I bet this is what Mask of Ice wanted. He wanted us to accidentally lose our leader, or maybe he thought we'd all get lost...he'll pay for this." As the others looked at each other, their Morphers beeped.

'Rangers!' Celebi's voice came through. 'Things are going crazy. Where are you?'

"We're, uh..." Phillip racked his brain for an answer of their location.

"At my place." Sam put in. "What's going on?"

'Mask of Ice is all over Azalea. He keeps leading me in circles and disappearing.' The Rangers looked at each other and came to the same conclusion. Ms. North's distraction had worked. 'I think he's just trying to keep my attention, because I'm detecting a Chaos Beast trying to capture Entei on Route 39.'

"We'll check it out." Matt told him.

'And do you guys have any idea where Rich is?' Celebi asked. 'I can't get ahold of his Morpher.' The Rangers all looked to Phillip, unsure of what they should or shouldn't say. The Blue Ranger debated it before closing his eyes and deciding they might as well just go for it.

"About that..." he said.

'What have you done?' Celebi said quietly, anger in his voice.

"We were trying to find out what the crystals can do." Phillip explained. "We opened some sort of portal, and Rich went through. Then it closed, and we don't know how to open it again."

'Do you have ANY idea what a disaster this is!?' Celebi snapped. 'I thought Hypnotica talked to you about this!?'

"She did!" Phillip told him. "But we decided to go ahead with it anyway. I'm sorry..."

'The least you can be.' Celebi growled before sighing. 'Rangers, you deal with the Chaos Beast. I will go find Richard.' He went silent for a moment before going on. "I don't know how long I'll be gone. Keep the region safe while I'm away, please?"

"Can do." Phillip agreed. "I'm sorry, again."

'Just hope Richard ended up in an actual dimension and not in between them.' Celebi told them. 'Because if it was the latter, well, chances are you'll never see him again.'

"I don't think he did." Sally pointed out. "There was a real landscape he was standing in."

'We'll see.' Celebi said quietly. 'Good luck.' As Celebi hung up, Phillip continued staring at his Morpher before looking back to the portal's former location in worry. At last, he placed the Morpher away and summoned his Spirit Board.

"Come on, guys." he told the others. "We've got a monster to stop."

* * *

_Soon, Route 39..._

Entei shook his head dizzily as he stumbled through the road between Olivine and Ecruteak. Staggering tiredly, he collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily as he rested. His one eye glowed bright red and Entei clenched his eyes shut, struggling to suppress what he could feel happening inside him. The change, the dark push to attack and destroy.

Something buzzed overhead, but Entei ignored it. Bug Pokémon were no threat to him. Not like what was happening within himself. That was growing stronger day by day, and he didn't know how he could fight it, or how much longer he could resist. Slowly, it was wearing him down.

"There you are!" Entei looked towards the voice as Hivemind stepped towards him, rising to his feet and backing up. What looked like a group of tiny Beedrill flew down to land on his arm. "Good work, my pets." The swarm entered the beehives around his head and Hivemind chuckled. "No use trying to run. You're mine, now."

Entei growled, shaking its head and trying to push the force inside him away. He wasn't sure if he should fight or flee, but he felt tired and in a precarious position. He opted for fleeing.

"Honey Trap!" Before he could turn to run, Hivemind sprayed a blast of sticky yellow goo from his mouth, coating Entei's feet and sticking them to the ground.

Entei roared in anger and opened his mouth to breathe fire at the honey, hoping to bake it away. The flames licked at it, but it only became stickier. Hivemind laughed at his struggle.

"You can't burn my honey." he chided. "You'll just make it worse." Entei looked at him and started to breathe flame his way, but he spat another honey shot that covered Entei's mouth and sealed it shut. "None of that! My master has demanded your capture, and so I shall." The miniature Beedrill emerged from his hives again and buzzed forward. "My pets' stings will render you completely helpless soon enough."

Entei struggled harder, pulled with all his might, but he could not break his way free. The mini-Beedrill came closer, stingers drawing back.

Before they could strike, shots of water struck them and blasted them away, dropping to the ground and turning to ice before bursting apart.

"Huh?" Hivemind turned as Phillip lowered his Aqua Jetters. Entei looked towards him and the other Rangers gathered behind him. "Who are you?"

"Who are we?" Phillip frowned. "We're the Poké Rangers, and we're busy right now."

"So go back to it!" Hivemind snapped. "Mind your own beeswax and stay out of mine."

"You won't take Entei." Sally stepped forward. "Leave him alone!"

"And you're going to stop me?" Hivemind laughed. "I'd like to see you try."

"You got it." Phillip drew his Morpher and held it up, doing his best to push his current worries from his mind. They had to focus on this guy for now, there would be time for the rest later. "Ready, guys?"

"Ready!" the others agreed, raising their own Morphers.

"Bring on the power of Eon!" As they pressed their Morphers to their chests, glowing lines spread around their bodies and their Eon Spirits rose into the air, forming their respective elements and hurling them down to coat the Rangers in their suits. The spirits circled around and transformed into helmets to finish the sequence.

"I don't have time to deal with you." Hivemind waved a hand. "Cryoclopes!" Around him, the frozen minions rose up and assumed battle positions. "Get them!" The Cryoclopes charged forward and the Rangers ran to meet them.

Sam leaped and landed a flying kick to the first Cryoclopes heading towards him, sending it flying back. Another swung an ice sword his way and he flipped aside as it slashed through the air where he had been standing.

"Hey, wanna see a trick I learned from one of your monster friends?" Sam grinned and summoned his Seed Bomber, firing a blast that hit the ground shortly in front of the Cryoclopes, one of the seeds created being flung up into its chest. "It works best on mindless golems like you guys!" Holding out a hand, the seed grew and spread throughout the Cyroclopes' body.

The sword wielding Cryoclopes charged forward and Sam spun his finger. The plant inside spun it back around and made it swing its sword down, slashing the Cryoclopes behind it. The others continued forward as it charged towards them, tearing through the group one by one. As it took down the last of that particular group, Sam stepped up beside it.

"Good boy." He patted the stuck minion on the shoulder. "Good thing you guys don't have a sense of pain." Snapping his fingers, the plant inside expanded and burst the Cryoclopes apart.

"Icicle Spear!" David summoned his weapon and jabbed forward, striking an ice shield one of the Cryoclops. Spinning, he swept his foot and took out its legs, rising and stabbing down through its chest. Pulling it free, he swung the weapon in an arc, slashing several Cryoclopes down. At a further distance, several formed ice bazookas and fired, David dodging back. "You guys wanna place with ice, huh?" Stabbing his spear into the ground, he held out his hands. "Try this!" The frozen blast covered the group of Cryoclopes, leaving them frozen solid in a block of ice.

Matt summoned his Night Slashers and leaped into a group of Cryclopes, spinning and slashing through several. Two summoned ice swords and slashed out him, the Black Ranger holding out his claws and blocking one with each hand. Leaping backwards as they pushed against him, he released them and let them collide into each other and shatter apart.

Another Cryoclopes swung an ice mace down and Matt dodged aside, slashing down and slicing the weapon's head off before cutting through its wielder. Turning, he saw Sally slashing a Cryoclopes down with Psycho Cutter not far away.

"Hey Sally, heads up!" He called, kicking the mace iceball head towards her. The Pink Ranger caught it with her powers. Thrusting out her hand, it shot forward, pinballing between Cryoclopes and breaking them apart.

One formed an ice club and batted it back towards her, forcing Sally to slice it in two with her sword. Drawing back an arm, she hurled the blade and it pierced through its chest. Grabbing the hilt with her powers, she pulled and it brought the Cryoclops with it, the Pink Ranger raising a foot and shattering it apart with a kick as she grabbed her weapon back.

Emma blocked several ice arrows flying at her with her Discharger before rolling aside as another Cryoclopes tried to swing an ice axe at her from behind. As it turned and raised its weapon again, Emma came up into a crouch and pointed, firing a bolt of lightning through it. Spinning, she fired more bolts from her hand that blasted apart the group of archers before they could fire again.

More Cryoclopes came towards her and Emma grinned as electricity sparked into her eyes and they slowed. Running forward, she quickly placed an explosive on one in the middle of the group's back before returning to her previous spot, having never appeared to move. The Yellow Ranger held up three fingers, lowering them one by one until the bomb went off and obliterated the group.

Phillip used one of his Aqua Jetters to catch the handle of a hammer, pushing it aside so its swing missed him and struck the ground. Spinning, he drove an elbow back into the wielder to shatter them before stabbing out into the chest of a sword wielder coming at him from behind. Seeing several more behind it, Phillip fired water from the weapons' hilts and sent them blasting through the group before flipping around and returning to his hands in time to stab out into a Cryoclopes with an ice club coming at him from the side.

The Rangers regrouped together after disposing of the last Cryoclopes, facing off with Hivemind as he growled at them.

"You Rangers won't interrupt my plans!" he snarled. "Bee Bombers!" More mini-Beedrill emerged from his hives and shot forward, glowing red as they divebombed the Rangers and exploded, blasting the Rangers off their feet. "Now, Bee Stingers!" Another group of tiny Beedrill flew free and shot towards the Rangers, jabbing at them with their stingers and managing to pierce through their suits.

Entei watched in curiosity as the Rangers forced themselves to their feet, swiping at the attacking bugs with their weapons. Their movements were sluggish, the venom injected into them doing its best to paralyze them in place.

"You're a stubborn bunch." Hivemind admitted as Sally held up her hand, unleashing a telekinetic pulse that flung the Bee Stingers away.

"We won't let you take Entei." Phillip growled. In his head, he was imagining Celebi returning Richard to them, only for him to find out that they had let Mask of Ice take Entei in his absence. He refused to let that be what their leader returned to. He wouldn't let him down like that. The others followed behind him, gathering in front of the Legendary Pokémon. "You'll have to go through all of us first!"

"Or around you. Honey Trap!" Hivemind sprayed a blast of honey and the Rangers, struggling against the venom, were too slow to avoid it, finding their feet stuck to the ground. "You lot just stay there. I'll be taking Entei..."

David tried to freeze the honey and make it brittle, but it refused to solidify, nor would it pull apart as Sally focused her telekinesis on it. Matt had been hit directly and was so covered he couldn't even reach out to find somebody's shadow.

"We've got to get out of this!" Emma said in anger as she struggled to try and get free. "We can't let him win!"

"Sally, toss me your Psycho Cutter!" Phillip called. The Pink Ranger hurled her weapon and he grabbed it, drawing it back. "When I say, throw me free!" Taking a deep breath, he liquidated his body and slashed through the water of his legs. "Now!"

Sally used her powers to toss the Blue Ranger free, his water body flowing down to reform his legs as he landed on his feet. Drawing one of his Aqua Jetters, he charged forward with it and Sally's sword.

"Nice trick! Bee Bombers!" More explosive Beedrill flew free and blasted Phillip, but they were unable to do anything that his water body didn't quickly undo, soon reaching the Chaos Beast and slashing him with the sword.

"You won't be able to hurt me like that!" he told Hivemind, stabbing out with his weapon. The Chaos Beast leaped aside.

"But you can't avoid the venom already in you." he laughed. Growling, Phillip fired his Aqua Jetter's hilt and used it to spin faster, slashing him once more.

"Doesn't matter." Phillip landed two more blows before kicking him back. "I'll just push through it!" The other Rangers cheered for him as he deflected a jab from Hivemind's stinger arm before slashing past him. Spinning, he leaped and slashed down, sending him flying back from the force.

As Hivemind crashed to the ground, Phillip ran to the other Rangers.

"Put our energies together!" he told them. Nodding, the Rangers focused their powers and formed a six-barreled version of the Eon Cannon, aiming and charging it up.

"Eon Cannon, fire!" They called together as Hivemind rose to his feet. Beams of their colors shot forward, swirling together into a rainbow sphere.

Before it could hit, Hivemind reached up and ripped a hive from his body, hurling it high into the air. The blast slammed into him, sending sparks flying from his body as it toppled backwards, icing over and exploding.

"We did it!" Phillip cheered. The other Rangers sighed in relief.

"Not so fast, Rangers!" The hive that had been tossed came falling down, stopping midair and splitting open to let Hivemind's face peek out. His body regrew around it in a matter of seconds.

Holding out an arm, Hivemind's leaves glowed and a beam of light blasted from its tip, striking Phillip in the shoulder as he tried to dodge aside. To his surprise, it seared against him and a wave of pain shot through him. The Blue Ranger screamed in pain as he was flung back, clutching his shoulder as he hit the ground.

"Well how about that?" Hivemind laughed as he marched forward. "It looks like a Grass-based attack can still hurt you, can't it?"

The Blue Ranger struggled to rise, looking to see a smoking circle on his shoulder where he had been hit. Hivemind pointed an arm at him and his leaves glowed again as he charged up. Phillip heard the other Rangers calling his name, but he couldn't force himself to get out of the way.

Hivemind was distracted by an angry roar shaking the ground. Turning, he watched as the red glow faded from Entei's eye and the honey covering his mouth was seared away. He breathed fire down, but unlike his normal flames, these were bright, shining gold in color. Phillip recognized them as the same flames Entei had used when they last saw him.

"That's impossible!" Hivemind said in horror as the flames quickly ate away the honey trapping Entei. "Nothing can burn through that!"

"Golden flames..." Sam narrowed his eyes. "Interesting..."

Entei roared in challenge and dashed forward, slamming into Hivemind and flinging him away.

"I can still get you this way! Bee Stingers!" As the miniaturized bees swarmed forward to sting the Legendary, he breathed another blast of golden fire in an arc, reducing the entire group to ash. Glaring, he fired a stream forward and Hivemind yelled in pain as it engulfed him.

The Rangers watched the flames eat away at his hives, burning them away until only his main head remained. Hivemind tried to hold up a hand, focus power, but sparks began to burst around his body. Collapsing, his body iced over before detonating.

Entei snorted in victory and turned, marching away. The honey disappeared around the Rangers' feet and they felt the venom fade in their bodies. Just before passing out of sight, Entei halted and looked back as Phillip made his way over to join his friends, giving them a nod of appreciation before he quickly ran away.

"Holy crap." Emma gazed at the direction Entei had gone in awe. "He destroyed him, no problem."

"The power of a Legendary isn't to be trifled with, I guess." David agreed.

"But his fire...there was something strange about it." Sam frowned as the others looked to him. "I wonder..."

Whatever thought Sam was having, it was interrupted by a red glow expanding from where Hivemind had fallen. His pieces swelled and rose up, fitting together until he reformed at tremendous size.

"This isn't over yet!" he snapped. "If I can't have Entei, I'll just have to settle for destroying the Rangers!"

Pointing his arm down, he fired a solar blast that the Rangers dove aside from, leaving a tremendous scorch mark on the ground as they rolled to their feet.

"What do we do now?" Emma asked worriedly. "We can't form the Megazord without Rich!"

"We have to do something." Matt said.

"Just fight smart." Phillip told them, reaching up to touch his crystal. "Stay sharp, work around his powers, and we'll do it. We don't need a Megazord to beat him."

"You really think so?" Sam raised a brow.

"We don't have a choice." Phillip told him. "C'mon, Vapor. Let's go!"

"On it, Phil!" Vapor emerged from her crystal and transformed into her Zord form, the Blue Ranger resolidifying his body before leaping up inside. The other Rangers quickly released their Eon Spirits and joined him.

"Spread out!" Phillip called. "Surround him!" The Rangers' Zords formed a ring around Hivemind, who spun in a circle to watch them.

"You'll have to do better than that!" he laughed. "Bee Bombers!" Miniature Beedrills flew free from his hives and divebombed the Zords, exploding around them. As they were distracted, Hivemind leaped out of the circle, aiming an arm back and charging up power as he landed. As he fired, Vapor narrowly managed to dodge aside and avoid a hit.

"We've got to keep him still." Phillip growled in annoyance.

"Honey Trap!" Hivemind sprayed a stream of yellow goo towards them.

"Watch it!" Sally directed Esper to leap into the attack's path, a pink glow surround him. The honey bounced off and flew back, splattering over Hivemind and sticking him to the ground.

"Hey!" he protested. "Nobody traps me! I trap you! Bee Bombers!" As the mini-Beedrills flew free again, Umbre quietly whispered a few words.

"Turn them on each other." he suggested. Matt grinned.

"Perfect, Umbre. Confuse Ray!" Umbre's rings glowed on command, firing a ray that sweeped over the swarm. The Bee Bombers buzzed disoriently, swerving and striking at each other as they started to explode.

"No!" Hivemind snarled. "Attack the Rangers, not yourselves!"

"We've got to get rid of the hives." Phillip told the others. "Or he'll just reform from one."

"Jolt's lightning should be hot enough to fry them." Emma suggested. "Let's go!"

"You got it, Emma!" Jolt grinned and charged up, shooting a Thunder into the air. A powerful bolt of lightning streaked down and channeled through Hivemind's body, his hives sizzling and bursting apart on his body as they were zapped.

Where they had been, the nubs they had been attached with started to swell.

"They're regrowing!" Sally called.

"Not on my watch." David said. "Glace, freeze them!" The Glaceon Zord nodded and opened her mouth, cannon extending to fire a series of quick Ice Beams at Hivemind, each striking one of the spots where a hive would grow and freezing it over

"Now we take him down." Phillip said. "Sam, you've got our strongest attack. Can you do it?"

"If you give me a little help." the Green Ranger agreed. Phillip nodded and directed Leaf forward.

"Soak!" A spray of water fired from Vapor's mouth and struck Hivemind, a watery blue aura spreading across his body. As he was doing that, Leaf's mouth opened and his cannon extended out, charging up with power as he aimed it forward.

"Beam Blaster, fire!" Sam called. Leaf fired the Solarbeam forward, the powerful blast piercing through Hivemind's body.

"It can't be..." Hivemind groaned as he looked down at the smoking hole in him. "Master...I've failed you." Falling forward, his body iced over before hitting the ground, exploding in a blast that took out a few straggler Bee Bombers hovering nearby him.

"We did it!" Emma cheered.

"Yeah!" Sam grinned. "You'd better bee-lieve we sent him packing." Phillip groaned and laughed at once as he leaned forward.

"Thank you, Sam, for that groan-inducer." he said.

"You're welcome, Philiquid." Sam smiled. "It's what I do."

"Good job, everyone." Phillip frowned. "You all did amazing." As the other Rangers' Eon Spirits agreed with him, Phillip didn't say what was truly on his mind at the moment.

'I hope nothing more dangerous comes up before Rich gets back.'

* * *

_Mask of Ice's lair..._

Xactowl stormed through the lair, hunting through cavern after cavern and only coming up with Cryoclopes that didn't even react to his presence. Just when he found himself at the peak of his annoyance, he at last located the being he searched for.

"Your creature failed!" he snapped. Ditgle casually turned from where he was drawing to face him. "Not only did he fail to capture Entei, but he couldn't beat the Rangers either, and they were oddly missing a member."

"That is not my problem." Ditgle turned away and resumed his drawing. "I merely create the design, the abilities and appearance, of the creature. Their power, intellect, personality, all of that comes from the one who brings them to life." Xactowl stared at him angrily as he continued to draw. "So if there's a problem with your Chaos Beast, it's on your end, not mine."

"You are just about the least helpful creature I have ever..." Xactowl stopped and frowned. "Hold on...does that mean Mask of Ice has been the one giving them these annoying personalities?"

"Yes." Ditgle said simply.

"I...I..." Xactowl sighed. "Never mind. I should've known better than to think you'd produce competent help."

"YOU. Should've known that YOU wouldn't produce competent help." Ditgle told him.

"Whatever." Xactowl growled. "I'm going to find somebody who can actually help me."

"Who would that be?" Ditgle asked, stopping midstroke. "Perhaps your little friend, Walter?" Xactowl, about to leave the room, stiffened and turned back to face him. Ditgle chuckled to himself. "Tell me, did you actually intend to help him with his, eh, request once you were through with him?"

"Of course not." Xactowl scoffed. "I couldn't have the boss knowing I'd worked with him. After I finished with him, he was done for."

"Well don't let him hear you say that." Ditgle laughed. Xactowl looked around in confusion, as if Walter might be hiding somewhere nearby. "He is close, you know. But he can't hear you."

"You did something to him?" Xactowl narrowed his eyes. Ditgle at last dropped his tail from his hand, spinning in his seat to face the Chaos Beast. "I haven't been able to find him in weeks...that would explain it. Where is he?"

"Oh...around." Ditgle shrugged. "You really should take better care of your playthings. Would you like to see him?"

"Show me." Xactowl demanded. Ditgle shrugged and raised a hand, snapping his fingers. A red portal swirled open and deposited Walter onto the floor of the cavern, his arms bound behind him with ropes and his mouth gagged. Seeing Xactowl, he glared. "Release him at once!"

Shrugging again, Ditgle grabbed his tail and the Ditto goo at the end shifted out into a sword blade that he swung down, slashing through Walter's bonds. Rising, he yanked the gag from his mouth and stomped over to Xactowl.

"What happened to you?" Xactowl demanded in confusion.

"This lunatic friend of yours kidnapped me!" Walter snapped. "Sealed me in some, I don't know, I guess it was a pocket dimension or something? I've been waiting with no idea what was to happen for weaks!"

"I didn't know anything about this." Xactowl told him. "And I don't think I'd call him a friend, either."

Ditgle laughed wildy, doubling over in amusement. Sighing, he reached up and flicked at the mask he wore as if wiping a tear away.

"You two are just precious." he said. "We're going to have so much fun together."

"What are you on about?" Xactowl snapped.

Ditgle raised his arms and grabbed both sides of his mask, gripping them tightly. Pulling out, a glowing red crack soon spread down the middle of the mask before it was ripped in two, the pieces being discarded onto the cavern floor and dissolving. Ditgle's true face grinned at them before shifting into a replica of Xactowl's.

"Did you really think even your master could control an Agent of Chaos for long?" he laughed. "My mind broke free, like, a month ago or so. Ever since, I've been watching you all very, VERY closely." He grinned evilly as he stepped forward.

"What is he talking about?" Walter asked. Ditgle turned to face him as Xactowl couldn't bring himself to respond, stunned by the shock of Ditgle's escape.

"Aw, it's so far beyond your understanding, isn't it?" Ditgle's face became a replica of Walter's as he reached out and patted the former Remnant on the head. "Don't strain yourself trying to figure it out. Just make yourself of use."

"Use?" Walter asked. Ditgle stepped back, his face returning to normal.

"You two work for me now." he told them. That at last snapped Xactowl out of his surprise.

"As if!" he growled. "I am loyal to my master until the end! I would rather die than betray him like that!"

"Ah, but you won't be betraying him." Ditgle chuckled. "Honestly, you won't be. We're going to help your master in his quest."

"We are...?" Walter raised a confused brow.

"What are you talking about?" Xactowl asked. "If you're free, why would you want to do that?"

"Your master's plans amuse my master." Ditgle shrugged. "He's given the go-ahead for me to see if they can be brought to fruition." Xactowl had the sneaking suspicion that there was some other reason that he wasn't saying, but he couldn't read his mind. Just like Mask of Ice, his telepathy bounced off that mental wall when he tried. "Just trust me, and we will see to it that your master emerges victorious in the end."

"And what about me?" Walter asked. Ditgle smirked to Xactowl before looking at him.

"Simple. You help us in secret, without Mask of Ice's knowledge, and in return we'll complete your little party trick." He nodded towards Walter's Pokéballs. "Or, we can kill you right now and be done with it. I'm okay with either option."

"...okay then." Walter frowned. "Don't have a lot to lose, I suppose." He looked to Xactowl, who finally gave a reluctant nod.

"Excellent." Ditgle laughed before holding a finger up to his mouth. "Now, not a word to Mask of Ice. We are all just the same obedient slaves of his as before." His face shifted into a perfect replica of the mask he had previosly wore. It was so real and spot on, Xactowl never would've noticed even a slight difference if he hadn't been there to see it. "Don't fret, Xactowl. Like I said..." Ditgle gave a low laugh as he walked behind the two and threw his arms over their shoulders. "We're going to have so much fun together."

* * *

_That evening, Azalea Town..._

Bugsy exited his Gym, closing the door and proceeding to lock the door behind him. As he turned the key, he froze, eyes narrowing as he sensed a disturbance around him.

Quickly springing to the side, he leaped through a narrow gap between a set of rising crystal walls, managing to avoid getting trapped within as they slammed shut. As he rose to his feet, Suicune passed through from the inside, examining him curiously.

"Suicune...why do you try and entrap me?" Bugsy asked. Suicune simply fired an Aurora Beam forward, the Gym Leader dodging aside as it struck the Gym behind him. "So that's what you're looking for. Alright then, I'll take your challenge."

Bugsy quickly drew a Pokéball and sent out his Scyther, crossing his blades as he faced off with Suicune. The Legendary fired a Bubblebeam forward, Scyther swinging and slashing through them before they could hit.

"Swords Dance!" Bugsy called. Scyther's blades glowed white as it quickly danced with them. "Now, Aerial Ace!" Scyther dashed forward, but Suicune leaped back and passed into the crystal dome, Scyther's blades connecting to the outside and bouncing off.

Suicune circled inside, watching Bugsy from the outside curiously. Scyther raised a blade to try and cut through, but Bugsy stepped forward and held out a hand to stop him.

"You'll only wear yourself out like that." He placed a hand on the crystal, feeling it cool in reaction to his touch. "But there must be a way...everything has a weak spot. If I can just sense it..."

Bugsy focused on the flow of energy within the crystal, but he couldn't seem to locate a weak spot. Every time he thought he was following the trail to it, he wound up at a spot even stronger than the one before it. The make of this crystal, it made no sense. He focused harder, determined to find that spot that would let them precisely shatter through.

As he tried to find it, Suicune leaped free, landing behind Scyther. Roaring, a Blizzard flew forward from it, pummeling the Bug-type with intense snowy winds. Scyther collapsed forward, a layer of snow over its back, as Bugsy looked on in shock.

"...well played, Suicune." Bugsy nodded in understanding. "You waited for me to become distracted with this...unique construct." He tapped the crystal. "You are a cunning fighter indeed." Suicune almost seemed to smile in agreement before turning and taking off, the crystals sinking away afterwards. "Alas...it seems I was not up to whatever this test of yours is. Hopefully the next participant will fare better."

Sighing in disappointment that he let himself be tricked so easily, he recalled Scyther and headed for the Poké Center to have him restored.

_?..._

Celebi flew through a darkened void, passing by streams of glowing white. As he passed them, he glanced over, each briefly showing the image of a world within. Celebi growled in frustration, finding no sign of the Red Ranger, and continued on his way.

On he soared through the emptiness, passing by entire universes in what would constitute seconds, if this place had time to pass. Celebi frowned as he continued his search.

'C'mon, Rich...' he thought desperately. 'Where have you gone...what reality did you send yourself too?'

* * *

_**Next Time on Poké Rangers: Eon Force...**_

?: It might be time you go into action.

Diggswell: Can I tell you a story?

Pryce: Certainly. I have nothing in particular to do today.

Natu: You guys! Fighting a monster! It winning!

?: I know all your tricks!

?: Who are you?

?: Your worst nightmare!

_**Chapter 22: The Secret from Sinjoh Part 1**_

(A/N: If you're curious just what Richard is doing while gone from this story, keep an eye on Blaze Productions' Poké Rangers: Relic Hunters, and you just might find out ;) Oh, and you remember how I said that Emma might be my favorite character in this story? ...I lied. Yeah, I love her wholeheartedly, but you haven't even met my favorite character yet. Let's see if we can change that...next time! Onward!)


	22. The Secret from Sinjoh Part 1

_Previously on Poké Rangers: Eon Force..._

_ Shaken by information told to him by Mask of Ice in their previous battle, Richard started to question what Celebi was hiding more heavily. With Philip's aid, he convinced the other Rangers to help them experiment with their Eon Crystals in order to try and discover their true powers. Unfortunately, their experiment resulted in Richard vanishing through a portal into locations unknown. As Celebi pursued him, the others fought against Hivemind, a Chaos Beast created by Xactowl and sent to capture the legendary Entei for Mask of Ice. Impressed by the Rangers' defense of him, Entei broke free and destroyed Hivemind with an unusual gold fire, one that reminded Sam of recent discoveries they had made with Professor Diggswell. Elsewhere, Ditgle revealed he had escaped Mask of Ice's control and forced Walter and Xactowl into helping him, while Suicune continues its mysterious challenges._

* * *

_?..._

A man sat alone, watching a screen that was depicting the Eon Rangers' battle against Hivemind. He watched as they struggled against him, as Entei came to their rescue, and as they managed to narrowly take him down without a Megazord. Sighing, he clicked the screen off and stood.

'It's not good.' he thought to himself. 'I shouldn't tell her...' Regardless, he walked towards the door to the room and opened it.

As he stepped out into the light, it could be seen that he was wearing long, flowing green robes with a hood that hid his face in shadow. He kept his hands folded as he walked silently down a hallway that appeared to be part of a great temple, massive stone columns lining the edges and statues of both Dialga and Celebi, both Pokémon and divine beings, tucked away in offshoots.

At last he rounded a corner and reached a polished wooden door, raising a hand and knocking. A feminine voice called back to him.

"Come in." He turned the door handle and entered, finding the young lady inside training. She was dressed just like him as she faced off with what would've appeared to be a human, if not for the metallic silver skin. "Sup."

"It might be time you go into action." he spoke. The girl was distracted for a moment and her robotic opponent drove a finger-jab into her chest that knocked her back. She took a more defensive stance as she approached.

"You've always said I could never do that." she reminded him. "That it was our duty to remain here and keep the secret safe, no matter the cost."

"A situation has developed." he said as she feinted at the robot's left side before swinging towards his right. The machine read the movement and blocked, countering with a leg sweep that she hopped back away from. "The Rangers' leader has vanished."

"What happened to him?" she asked, catching the robot's arm and twisting it around before kicking it forward. The machine caught itself and swung a spinning kick as it turned that would've caught her across the face if she'd charged after it any faster.

"Lost into another world." he told her. The machine raised its arms as she struck with a flurry of punches. "The others managed to defeat one Chaos Beast without him, but just barely." Managing to block her strikes, it swung a punch that clipped her on the chin as she tried to dodge. "I fear the next may be the end of them." Going with the motion, she spun and drove her elbow into the machine's midsection, forcing it back.

"As long as the secret's safe, it doesn't matter, does it?" she said, her tone making it clear she actually hated the notion she was saying. "That's what you've always said. So why tell me?"

"Because I know you." He watched as she used her foot to knock aside the machine's kick, grabbing its arm and spinning it around. "You'd never be able to live with yourself if you let that happen, and I know you'd never forgive me if I did." Releasing, she used a foot to trip the bot. As it rose, she leaped and slammed her foot into its chest, making it flail backwards. Holding out her hands, she spread them apart and a pinkish portal opened behind it.

"Power down, TOCC." she commanded. The machine's eyes dilated as it shut down, vanishing into the void that she quickly closed. Turning to the man talking to her, she stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, dad." She smiled gratefully. "I'll keep an eye on them."

"Just be careful, my daughter." he cautioned. "You are choosing to reveal a secret that will change everything. I pray you are up to facing the consequences."

"Don't worry so much." she told him. "Whatever comes of it, we'll handle it." She laughed slightly. "You've said your prayers, now trying having some faith."

"I am trying..." he said quietly as she left the room. "But if it's as bad as I was told...you're going to need more than faith to see it through."

* * *

**(Theme Song inspired by Power Rangers: Wild Force Opening)**

***beat begins with a strange ethereal pulse (replace all roars with such) before quickly building into a rock beat*** _(The Eon Crystals awake and float into the air)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!**_ (The original five Rangers enter the Vanishing Shrine...)_

**Eon Crystals are forever!** _(...and are bonded with their respective Eon Crystal.)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!** _(All seven Rangers' helmets appear to complete their morphing sequences)_

**We'll defend Johto together!** _(The seven pose together as an explosion bursts behind them.)_

**Eon Force! Eon Force!**_ (The Rangers soar through the air on their Spirit Boards.)_

**Ancient powers have awakened; (Go!)**_ (Richard tosses a basketball into a hoop, his Cyndaquil letting off a showy burst as it swishes. Turning to the camera, he flashes a thumbs up as the Red Ranger and Flare are shown.)_

**Eon Force gonna save them. (Eon Force!)**_ (Sally steps off the bus into Azalea Town with her Mimikyu right behind. Noticing the camera, she waves as the Pink Ranger and Esper are shown.)_

**Our whole timeline in danger; (Go!)**_ (Phillip reaches out and pulls a plastic bottle from a river, dropping it into a bag his Croconaw is carrying. Seeing the camera, he nods as the Blue Ranger and Vapor are shown.)_

**We will save **_(Emma is working on an explosive in a lab with her Voltorb on the table observing. She jumps back from a spark and grins at the camera as the Yellow Ranger and Jolt are shown.)_

**this world!**_ (Matt looks over the Underwood Ranch as his Tyranitar walks up beside him. Petting her, he sees the camera and smiles as the Black Ranger and Umbre are shown.)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!**_ (Sam and David laugh together with their Meganium and Swinub as the Green and White Rangers are shown with Leaf and Glace.)_

**Eon Crystals are forever! **_(Alicia raises a Pokéball and clicks it open/Professor Diggswell looks up from his notes)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers! **_(The Rangers summon their weapons.)_

**We'll defend Johto together!**_ (The Rangers aim and fire the Eon Cannon.)_

***guitar riff***_ (Celebi and Hypnotica are talking in the shrine, Xactowl and Ditgle bow to Mask of Ice in his lair/Walter puts on his Terror mask)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!**_ (The Eon Zords join together into the Eon Force Megazord...)_

**We'll defend Johto together!**_ (...that is then shown using the Eon Spirit Charge.)_

**Eon...Force! Eon Force!**_ (All seven Rangers pose together as the Eon Zords appear behind them, followed by the logo being shown (use your imagination, cuz I don't have the artistic skill to draw one))_

_Burned Tower, Ecruteak City..._

* * *

Pryce had not expected the hole in the floor. As he walked into the Burned Tower, it was the first thing that caught his eye. Frowning, he approached the edge.

"Hello?" he called down. In the room below, he saw two statues and marveled at them, their depictions of beings that combined man and Pokémon. There was a running sound and Sam came into view.

"Oh. Hey, Pryce." he called up. "What's going on?"

"Is the Professor around?" the Gym Leader asked. "I wanted to talk to him."

"Sure thing. I'll send him up." Sam nodded and vanished from view. Moments later, Professor Diggswell appeared below and started climbing the rope upward. Pryce stepped back as he climbed out.

"Hello again, Pryce." He held out a hand and Pryce shook it, glancing down at the dust that billowed off the Professor's sleeve as it moved. "What brings you here? You don't need me and Eusine's help again, do you?"

"Not today." Pryce looked past him at the hole in the floor. "Discover something?"

"Oh, something huge!" Professor Diggswell grinned excitedly. "An ancient chamber that nobody knew was here, with statues of the gods of myth among them, and a legend I've never heard before!"

"indeed?" Pryce said curiously. "What sort of legend?"

Professor Diggswell quickly recounted the story of the man who stole power from the gods and became a monster, how he transformed into three artifacts when he was destroyed.

"Supposedly, those artifacts were sealed in that very chamber." The Professor told him. "But they don't seem to be there today, so if they were, they must've long ago been taken."

"If they really existed at all." Pryce told him. "That sounds a bit far-fetched, doesn't it?"

"Perhaps." Professor Diggswell shrugged. "But we're learning all we can from it. Perhaps there's some clue as to what happened. If there is, we'll find it."

"I'm sure you will." Pryce nodded. "I've never seen somebody so determined to unearth the truths of myth as you."

"It's been something I've just...felt I had to pursue, since I was a kid." Professor Diggswell took a seat on a fallen wooden beam. "But that's not what brought you here."

"RIght, of course not." Pryce took a seat nearby him. "I wanted to formally apologize for that attempt Walter made to frame you and your assistants as Remnants members."

"What now?" the Professor asked in confusion. Pryce stared at him for a moment.

"Oh...they didn't tell you?" he asked at last. Professor Diggswell shook his head. "Ah, they probably didn't want to worry you. Walter attempted to use his old position with you to label you an ally of the Remnants, along with several other people. Your assistants took care of it, proved their and your innocence. Still, I felt the apology was merited."

"Well, thank you..." Professor Diggswell frowned. "If I might ask a question?" Pryce nodded for him to go ahead. "Why is Walter...like he is? It seems to me like he had everything you could want. His family was well off, more than well off actually, his parents loved him, he was charming, had talent. He could've done anything. Why become a criminal?"

"it's a complicated matter." Pryce frowned. "Many years ago, Walter was a promising new contender in the Pokémon battling circuit. He took on a few gyms, earned badges at each one. But he never got all eight. Never even challenged the remainder."

"Why not?" Professor Diggswell asked.

"From what his parents were able to tell me, he eventually concluded becoming Champion was pointless. What power is holding a position that somebody new will just come and take one of the years? No matter how skilled he was, there was always going to be some newcomer with trickier tactics than he was prepared for. It always happens. You see, young Walter was a bit power-hungry. He felt that everybody should obey him because of his family's status, and when people didn't...that's what kicked off his whole run at the gyms in the first place."

"And afterwards he joined Team Rocket?" Professor Diggswell asked.

"Not right away." Pryce told him. "It took time. Soon, he started to become obsessed with the ways Pokémon and their unique capabilities could affect humans. It was that, his research and obsession with learning more along that line, that led him to Team Rocket. They were all too happy to help him, so long as they could use anything he learned for themselves." He shrugged. "And you know the rest. He ended up deafening David, being disowned by his family, and becoming the maniac he is today."

"That's unfortunate. It's always tragic to see a promising young trainer abandon the path." Professor Diggswell closed his eyes in memory. "There were certainly plenty of people left disappointed when I did."

"You used to train Pokémon?" Pryce asked.

"Still do, I suppose, but I'm not as focused on battling these days." he said. "There was a time, back when I was a kid, that I was determined to win all the badges, become Champion. But then...then I stumbled into my quest to find the truth of the gods, and that was that."

"Do you miss it?" Pryce wondered.

"Sometimes. It was certainly thrilling." Professor Diggswell told him. "And I must admit, in my more realistic moods, I realize that I'm getting a bit old to be running all over, digging through ruins, hunting for myths. There's going to come a point where I can't do it anymore...and I have no idea what happens then. When I realize that, it does make me think that maybe I would've been smarter to stick with the path of a Pokémon Trainer. It's something you don't really grow out of, even if you do lose the top. But can I tell you a story?"

"Certainly." Pryce nodded. "I have nothing in particular to do today."

"This happened a long time ago..." Professor Diggswell looked up and off into the distance. "Back when I was just a youth traveling with my Pokémon..."

* * *

_Years ago, the Lake of Rage..._

"This is it!" A young boy of eleven grinned as he placed his hands on his hips, looking out over the lake. "They say there are powerful Pokémon that live here. We should be able to push ourselves further battling them!"

"Trio!" Beside him, a Dugtrio answered in three voices at once. Young Dirk Diggswell glanced down at his first Pokémon and grinned.

"Eager for some action, huh, Dugtrio?" he laughed. "Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find some soon, if what we were told is true."

Dirk walked along the beach, following the edge of the lake as his Dugtrio followed behind him, easily digging through the sandy ground. Much to Dirk's disappointment, no wild Pokémon showed their faces to attack. However, something soon caught his eye.

"What's this?" Dirk knelt beside what appeared to be a sort of white gemstone. As he reached out a hand towards it, he felt a piercing cold and immediately pulled back. "Strange thing."

Reaching for a Pokéball, he released a Swinub, the newest member to his team.

"Hey there, buddy." Dirk smiled. "Can you check out this strange cold gem for me? I don't think I could touch it myself without getting frostbitten."

"Nub." Swinub nodded agreement and stepped closer to the gem, rubbing its nose against it and sniffing it. "Swine!" Turning, Swinub began to sniff the ground, scurrying off.

"A scent trail?" Dirk stood. "Alright then. Lead us to whoever, or whatever, left this here."

Swinub led him off towards the east, soon entering the forest. Dirk and Dugtrio kept a wary eye out for wild Pokémon, but still none bothered them. Swinub soon came across another gemstone just like the first, laying amongst the weeds. Dirk knelt to examine it.

"Look at that..." He pointed to the weeds immediately beside the gem, which were coated in a layer of frost. "Really is as cold as it feels. What could've left this here?" Swinub continued on, still sniffing and following the trail, so Dirk was forced to abandon the observation and follow.

And so it went on as they traveled deeper into the forest, Swinub finding more freezing cold gemstones and pursuing the source. Soon, Dirk started to feel colder, but he could see no gemstones nearby.

"We must be near the source." he deduced. They exited into a clearing and stopped, Dirk staring in awe. "What on Earth..."

Before them lay a massive row of much larger gemstones, the cold from them making him shiver. Stepping closer, he circled around, examining the collection. As he reached the other end of the line, he blinked in realization.

"It's like an Onix." he said, looking at what appeared to be an Onix's head, or rather the shell of one, attached to the end. "But not normal. It's made of some sort of crystal."

As Dirk crouched to look into the shell's mouth, the ground trembled underneath him. Stumbling, he managed to move away before he fell right onto the dangerously cold shell, turning as his Pokémon ran up beside him. From the ground, an Onix burst free, made of the same crystal as the shed skin before them.

"Hello." Dirk greeted with a wave. The Onix loomed over him, glaring. "I was just admiring your, uh, skin. It's quite beautiful, though a bit too cold to touch."

Roaring as if offended, the Crystal Onix swung a tail around and down towards them. Dirk leaped aside as it slammed into the ground, feeling the same cold presence around it.

"Hey, I didn't mean anything!" he promised. "I've never seen an Onix like you. I was wondering if..." Onix opened its mouth and let loose a Frost Breath, Dirk again diving aside as it swept through the forest behind him, icing over trees in its path. "Alright then, you wanna be like that? I guess I was looking for a battle to begin with. Dugtrio!"

"Dug!" Dugtrio scurried forward through the earth eagerly.

"Mud Bomb!" Dirk commanded. Dugtrio formed a sphere of liquid earth and launched it forward, exploding and splattering over the Crystal Onix. Looking down at the muddy mess on it, it roared angrily and charged forward, slamming a Headbutt down into Dugtrio.

Dirk felt a burst of cold from the move and Dugtrio was knocked out by the hit. Drawing its Pokéball, he recalled him as Onix raised a tail and tried to slam down on his fainted form.

"Was that an Ice-type move?" he wondered. "It was clearly Headbutt, but..." He frowned, unsure what that was. "It's too powerful; we'll have to take it down as fast as we can." Holding out another Pokéball, he sent out his Quagsire. "Quagsire, Surf!"

"Quag!" Quagsire formed a wave of water beneath itselff and rode it forward, sending crashing down on the Crystal Onix. The mud was washed off its body, but the water started to freeze everywhere it was near it. The Onix recoiled back from the wave, but quickly got over it and came at them again.

Eyes glowing, it sent a burst of cold forward. Quagsire was struck and yelled in pain as the attack damaged it, collapsing to the ground.

"What!?" Dirk gaped. "The Water-typing should've neutralized Ice moves. How did it...?"

Turning away from Quagsire, the Onix glared at him as he looked between his other Pokéballs, debating between Donphan and Marowak. Swinub lunged forward, but Onix's tail swung out and slapped it aside.

"That does it." Dirk held out both balls and clicked them open. "Let's go, boys!" Marowak spun its bone and Donphan trumpeted angrily as they charged forward. Onix's mouth opened as power charged up inside. Dirk felt a cold even more intense than what the strange Pokémon had showed thus far. "Watch out!"

The warning did nothing to help. Onix blasted a Hyper Beam forward, striking Marowak and Donphan and flinging them back into Dirk. The group crashed to the ground in the forest, the two Pokémon absorbing most of the attack, undoubtedly saving his life.

Even still, Dirk felt incredibly sore from the impact, and even worse, he felt colder than he'd ever imagined. Everything was icy and chilled, clear through. As he gasped for breath and trembled in freezing misery, Onix slithered forward, snarling down at him.

"And what is going on here?" a voice rang out. Onix stopped and turned back. Dirk managed to pull himself to the base of a tree and into a sitting position, spying a woman in green robes staring at the Crystal Onix. Beside her stood a man, or at least, he thought it was a man. Maybe he was hallucinating, but their skin looked silver.

Onix roared at them and she clasped her hands together.

"TOCC, distract that Onix." she commanded. The silver man stepped forward.

"Run Protocol: Distraction." He recited. Leaping forward, he struck towards Onix's face, the giant crystal snake rearing back and avoiding the blow. It tried to swing its tail at him, but TOCC nimbly dodged aside, circling behind. Onix pursued it as the robed woman began to chant.

Dirk watched a slight golden glow surround her as she spoke, becoming brighter with every word. At long last she stopped, holding up a hand with fingers ready to snap.

"TOCC, return to me." she commanded. TOCC immediately abandoned distraction and sprang over the Crystal Onix's head, landing beside her as she snapped her fingers.

The next thing DIrk knew, he was being carried by TOCC through the forest. He looked around in surprise and the silver man's grip tightened, keeping him from falling out of his arms.

"Still." Dirk looked over at the woman's command. She was walking in front of them enough that he could only see her back. "You're lucky we showed up when we did."

"How did I get here?" Dirk asked in confusion.

"That's a silly question, child." She laughed. "We brought you and your Pokémon with us." Dirk reached for his waist and found that all his Pokéballs were there and had their occupants inside, sighing in relief.

"But we were just...how did...?" DIrk struggled to understand how he had so suddenly gotten into TOCC's arms and far enough away that the Onix was nowhere in sight. "DId I pass out?"

"Not exactly." the woman told him. "It's a long story to explain." She stopped and TOCC came to a halt as well as she turned around, lowering her hood. Dirk could tell by the wrinkles that she was old, but she had no hair. On her forehead and extending up onto the top of her head was a tattoo of what seemed to be a Celebi's head in a Dialga-style helmet. Her eyes sparkled kindly, but sternly, as she looked at him. "You shouldn't go fighting an Onix from the depths. They're extremely powerful and quite aggressive."

"So I noticed." Dirk frowned. "What do you mean from the depths?"

"Onix live underground." She said. "Some more than others. That particular variety, they've adapted over the years to live in the far depths of the Earth. The high pressure of those depths hardened their body into diamond, while the extreme cold they generate counteracts the great heat found that far down into the planet. The cold is so great, it turns Normal-type attacks into Ice. They can even produce cold so harsh it can affect Water-types in a super-effective manner." (A/N: AKA they have Refrigerate and know Freeze-Dry)

"So what would it be doing on the surface?" Dirk wondered.

"Probably got lost." she shrugged. "Stranger things have happened."

"How do you know all this?" Dirk asked, trying to sit up and remove himself from TOCC's arms, but finding himself unable to.

"Don't try to walk yourself. You're still far too cold. TOCC is using his internal heaters to warm you, but after being hit by an attack like that, it'll take a good long while before you're up again." Dirk sat still and looked over, noticing glowing spots on TOCC's chest and arms that emanated heat. He settled himself more firmly into place. "As for what I know, well, you can see that I've been around the block a few times. You live as long as I have, you learn a few things."

"Do you have a name?" Dirk questioned.

"Leah Sutherland." she answered. She looked ahead of her and nodded. "We're here."

"Where's...?" Dirk stopped and his jaw dropped a sprawling collection of temples suddenly appeared before them, the forest vanishing and being replaced by them as they stepped forward, each built on a higher cliff than the one before it. Leah laughed at his shocked expression.

"Welcome to the Sinjoh Ruins." she told him. "We'll have you back on your feet in no time."

Dirk marveled at the sight before him as TOCC carried him up a wide staircase of polished marble. To each side were statues, one depicting a man in Dialga-designed armor while the other a woman with green hair and thin translucent wings on her back, both of them vibrantly painted. The temples past them were constructed of various types of stone, each perfectly crafted down to the finest details. Among the temples, he caught sight of more people dressed the same as Leah, each with the same tattoo atop their head. One, a boy younger than himself, came running up to Leah as they approached.

"Gram!" He cheered, wrapping his arms around her.

"Hello, Tobias." She smiled fondly. "Listen, I have to tend to this visitor, okay? I'll come see you later."

"Okay, Gram." He looked towards Dirk curiously, who offered a friendly wave in return. "Dad says you'd better erase his memory of us."

"Does he now?" Leah frowned. "I'll remind him that I'm the Elder here, not he. Now run along. This visitor needs to get inside." Tobias nodded and smiled at Dirk before taking off.

"Erase my memory?" Dirk asked.

"Don't worry about it." Leah told him. "I'm not going to."

"Did you guys know I was coming or something?" he asked, confused how Tobias's father could've sent a message about him already.

"One of the benefits of worshipping the time gods." Leah waved to the statues that towered over them.

"Time gods..." Dirk stared up at the statues in awe. "They let you see the future?"

"They show us what they want us to see of the future." she corrected. "Now, we must move. My temple is up there." She pointed to a structure built higher and further than than the others. "It's quite a climb."

As they climbed staircase after staircase, Dirk continued to see new sights that amazed him. There was a plateau that held a sizable farm, with both people and Pokémon working the fields. Another building appeared to be some sort of library, judging by the people entering and exiting with everything from ancient scrolls to modern books to slim datapad like devices. They passed two glowing pillars with a swirling vortex in between them. As Dirk watched, some sort of mechanical contraption emerged and hit the ground, smoking. Two people ran forward, one of them having an Octillery alongside him who sprayed water to cool the device. Leah noticed his stare and smiled.

"That's where all time trash ends up." she explained. "Things that are lost to the timeless void between worlds, it all ends up here, in our world. Celebi ensures that it makes its way here, and we make whatever use of it we can." She nodded at the robot carrying Dirk. "That's where TOCC comes from. Somebody somewhere attempted to send him through time, but he was lost, and soon emerged here in our little corner of creation."

"Worlds...? I don't..." Dirk shook his head. "This is a lot to take in."

"That it must be." Leah agreed. "The world has forgotten the gods, not just the ones we worship, but all of them. But they still exist, their powers and avatars still traveling our world and all the others. The rest of the world may just see their avatars as extra-powerful Pokémon these days, but here at Sinjoh, we've never forgotten."

"So Celebi gives you time trash." Dirk mused. "What about the other one?"

"Dialga? You've already witnessed his gift." Leah smiled. "It's how I saved you. When we pray to him, he stills the flow of time for us."

"That's crazy." Dirk shook his head.

"He usually only does it for the Elder, and even for me only once a year. But sometimes another can do it, if the cause is just." She explained. "Now enough questions. You'll have plenty of time for that later."

Dirk quieted as Leah and TOCC finally reached her temple, the Elder pushing the door open and leading them inside. Dirk was surprised at just how normal the rooms inside looked, though he thought, after all he had seen on the way in, perhaps he should've expected it. As TOCC placed him on a bed, Leah slid a panel on the stone wall aside to reveal what looked to be a thermostat, which she started adjusting.

"One more question?" Dirk asked.

"Fine, one more." Leah chuckled to herself. "What is it?"

"Why do you call this place the Sinjoh Ruins when it's not ruined?" he questioned.

"It's not all like this. There's another side to the place, currently resting in the Sinnoh Region." she said. "It's a legitimate ruin. Should somebody approach this place without one of our members' blessing, they would most likely be repelled by the charms surrounding it, but should they somehow slip through those, this whole location would switch with the one in Sinnoh, leaving only empty ruins for them to find. And vice versa." She smiled. "Now sleep. You'll need your rest."

As she walked out the door, Dirk lay back and sighed tiredly, soon passing out.

For about a week, he stayed in the Sinjoh Ruins. As soon as he was able to move again, he made his way to the library he had seen, curious about its contents. Inside, he read through all sorts of tales of the gods. The story of Arceus's birth from Chaos, how he formed 1000 avatars of himself and sent them out to create the universes. The plural still threw him off a bit, but it was consistent through many of the stories, the references to other worlds. He found the story of Giratina's rebellion and his being sealed in the Infernal World for eternity, and the tale of how Mew came to be the Queen of the Gods. Then there was the story of Celebi and her mortal lover, Lutheran. The text he read on this one seemed very spiteful towards Lutheran. Dirk noticed it had been written by a Merle Sutherland.

He soon met Merle himself, learning he was Leah's son and Tobias's father. He seemed to resent Dirk's presence, even moreso when he found out he was reading from the library. More than once Dirk overheard him yelling at his mother for letting him remain so long. He kept expecting her to snap back at him, but she always remained calm, repeating that she was acting on the will of the gods and someday, when he became Elder, he would understand. Dirk shuddered at the idea of him being the leader of this magical place.

He asked Leah what Merle's problem was, and she had sighed in disappointment before explaining that he was of the belief that because the world had chosen to forget the gods, they, the gods' most devoted followers, should forget the world in turn, and isolate themselves entirely.

"That's why he's so against your presence." She told him. "You're an outsider. And he worries what the knowledge you're gaining from our writings will mean when you return." Dirk hadn't thought about it, his leaving, but he frowned in consideration when she said it.

But it had to end at some point. Leah came to him one night, looking haggard and worn out. She still put on a brave smile as she woke him.

"You must go." she said. "If you wish to maintain your memories of this place, you must leave at once."

"What?" Dirk frowned. "Why?"

"Soon, Merle will be the new Elder." She said. Dirk processed what she was saying and started to speak, but she placed a hand over his mouth. "Do not object. After 500 years, my time is long overdue. I have pushed on at the will of the gods for one moment, and that is this one. To ensure that you do not forget." Dirk stared at her with wide eyes as she smiled. "Now you must go, quickly, before I am gone. You will not be able to return with Merle as the Elder; the charms will not allow it. But never forget."

Dirk nodded wordlessly and she sighed tiredly.

"One last time..." She began to speak, and Dirk soon recognized the same prayer that she had used to call on Dialga's power. He recalled what she said about it usually only working only once a year and started to speak...and then he was in Mahogany Town. He stepped back in surprise and spun in circles, but the location was unmistakable.

"Dirk?" He turned at a familiar voice to find his Rival, Eusine, staring at him. "Where did you come from? I haven't seen you in a while." He grinned. "You up for a battle?"

"I...suppose." Dirk glanced in the direction that, from his best guess, was the way to the Sinjoh Ruins, wondering just what was happening there.

* * *

_Present day, with Pryce and the Professor..._

Professor Diggswell sighed as he watched Pryce staring at him.

"You don't believe it, do you?" he asked.

"Don't be so quick to assume." Pryce said.

"Nobody ever does." Professor Diggswell shrugged. "After a while, even I started to wonder...maybe it was all a dream or a hallucination or something. It's possible."

"You have to admit, it's quite a fantastic tale." Pryce told him.

"It is. But I never could escape it." Professor Diggswell folded his hands. "I need to know that I'm not crazy, and I need to know what happened after I was sent away. Did Leah really die like she hinted? Is Merle the Elder now? What's he done with the place...I know I only spent a short time there, but I came to admire it. It had a beauty and purity like nothing I'd seen before...I'd hate to find out that he ruined it."

"Have you tried going back?" Pryce questioned.

"Over and over." Diggswell nodded. "Never works. I always end up lost, but that doesn't prove anything. I always told myself that if I could just find it again, see that all was well, I would return to Pokémon battling. But, it never happened. Now I don't know if I even could."

"Well, there's a simple way to figure that out." Pryce smiled and stood. "Come with me."

Diggswell followed him curiously as the Gym Leader led him out of the Burned Tower and to the Ecruteak Gym. Entering, they made their way to the back, where they found Morty. Pryce asked him if they could borrow his battle area and the Gym Leader nodded, leaving them alone. Pryce drew a Pokéball.

"Let's see if you've still got it, shall we?" he asked. Diggswell watched him before a small smile broke out on his face.

"Okay then." He drew a Pokéball of his own. "Let's do it."

* * *

_The Underwood Ranch..._

Sally came down from her room, yawning. She had slept in quite a bit and nobody had bothered to wake her up, evidently. Spotting a glow from Matt's office, she walked in and found Phillip sitting in front of the computer, fast asleep.

"Phil?" She placed a hand on his shoulder. He jolted awake and rubbed his at his eye. "You okay?"

"Okay as I can be, I guess." he said miserably.

"It's not your fault, Phil." Sally told him.

"I was the one who suggested experimenting with the crystals!" He said, spinning the chair around so he faced. "How can you say it's not my fault!?"

"We all knew there was a risk." Sally argued. "Rich too. And anyway, we'll find him. Celebi will show back up with him any moment."

"I hope you're right." Phillip turned and looked at the computer. "I've been trying to research, figure out if there's anything we can do. So far, I haven't found...there's nothing but myths that contradict each other."

"In what ways?" Sally asked.

"Every detail." Phillip grumbled. "Some of them claim Lutheran was just a normal guy; others say he was some kind of chosen one. Some of the stories claim Celebi herself, uh, the goddess one, came directly to be with him, but according to what Celebi said, that's impossible. Some of them even say he became a god himself in the end. As for the Eon Crystals, it's all over the place. Some say Lutheran channeled all their power and fought Dialga directly. Others claim they were failures and Dialga killed him. A few suggest they have the power to transport people to the Celestial World where the gods live, which is the CLOSEST thing to what we saw that I can find, but that did not look like any god-world or whatever. It looked just the same as ours. I suppose it's possible, but..." He shook his head. "I don't know. We aren't getting anywhere with this."

"Maybe we should ask Professor Diggswell?" Sally suggested. "He studies those old stories, maybe he'd have some idea what's true and what's not."

"Hmph." Phillip reached out and clicked a link. "Oh, I've found his claims. Check this out." He pulled up an article. "He states that the truth of what happened in the old stories of the gods is unclear. According to him, there is a secret group of people living in both Johto and Sinnoh that still worship the gods, and that the gods grant them favors, but, and I quote here, 'even their texts are uncertain and filled with their own biases.'" He looked up at Sally. "Of course, despite his claims to have read these texts, he cannot produce even a shred of evidence of such. He's considered one of the biggest frauds, or at the very least just a crackpot, in the research of the divine."

"Oh..." Sally frowned. "That's...wow."

"Yeah." Phillip folded his arms. "I mean, he did help with the Box of Seven, so he clearly knows some stuff, but...I don't know how much he can tell us for real."

"Well, whatever the case..." Sally said. "We'll figure it out. But not if you're going to pull all nighters and exhaust yourself."

"How can I sleep?" Phillip asked sadly. "While Rich is..." Sally smiled as he trailed off.

"You really care about him, huh?" she said. Phillip turned away and nodded wordlessly. "You two finally got together?"

"Were we that transparent?" Phillip sighed.

"Well, you both have been unusually cheerful for the past few weeks." Sally laughed. "Plus, you're like a hundred times more messed up than when the Remnants captured him, and we all saw that little incident."

"Yeah, okay." Phillip chuckled. "It's not that we were trying to hide it from you guys or anything. It's just...we wanted to take it kinda slowly, starting out, you know? It's a new experience, for Rich in particular."

"Personally, I think you two make a great couple." Sally smiled at him. "You balance out his more impulsive side."

"Didn't do much to stop it this time." Phillip muttered.

"Stop that." Sally spun his chair around so he faced her. "You have GOT to stop blaming yourself." Phillip gave no response and she held out a hand. "Come with me."

"Where are we going, exactly?" Phillip asked as she pulled him to his feet.

"I have an idea." Sally said. "Maybe we have a way to prove that Rich will be back."

Sally led him upstairs to her room, quickly locating her Pokéballs and searching through them. Phillip watched her curiously as she drew one and clicked it open to release Natu onto her bed.

"Tu?" Natu hopped forward on the blanket and looked up at her. 'What happening?'

"Natu, I need your help." Sally knelt and waved for Phillip to come forward. "You know how you can see the future sometimes?"

"Na?" Natu tilted her head. 'Flashes. Pieces. Only sometimes. Not always clear.'

"Okay, well, can you try and see specific things?" Sally asked.

'Can try.' Natu confirmed. 'Don't know if work. But can try.'

"Okay, here's what I want you to do..." Sally explained to her all about Richard's vanishing. "Can you see if he'll make it back to us?"

'I look. I try and see.' Natu agreed, closing her eyes. She clicked her beak and hopped in place slightly. 'I see him! I see friend Rich!'

"You do?" Phillip leaned forward excitedly. "What's happening?"

'He helping some people. Don't recognize. Not familiar.' She shook her head. 'That all I can tell.'

"Well, at least we know he's okay." Sally pointed out.

"But not when or if he'll come back." Phillip said sadly.

"Hey, if he's okay, he'll find his way back, no matter what." Sally told him. "You have to believe that, Phil."

"Yeah..." The Blue Ranger put on a smile and nodded. "You're right, Sally. He'll find a way, and if he can't, he'll make one."

"That's the spirit." Sally grinned.

'Oh no!' Natu suddenly shook her head, hopping nervously from one foot to the other. 'No no no! No good! Not good at all!'

"What?" Phillip asked worriedly.

'You guys!' Natu trembled. 'Fighting a monster! It winning! Knows all your moves!' Natu chirped miserably. 'This awful!'

"What monster?" Sally asked. "What are you talking about?"

Before Natu could answer, Sally's phone rang. She and Phillip looked at each other nervously as she drew it and answered.

"Hello?" she asked.

"You near a TV?" Hypnotica's voice came through. "There's something on the news you should see."

Sally quickly recalled Natu, grabbing up the rest of her Pokémon as they ran downstairs. Phillip snatched the remote from beside the TV and clicked it on.

"We're still waiting for the Poké Rangers to show up and stop the monster rampaging through Goldenrod right now." A reporter was saying. "So far, there has been no sign of them, but people are confident they will arrive any minute."

"Me and Phillip will grab Matt and we'll be on the way." Sally quickly told Hypnotica. "Call the others and let them know."

"Will do." she agreed, hanging up.

"You think this is the one?" Sally asked.

"Does it matter?" Phillip countered. "We have to stop it, no matter what." Sally nodded and the two drew their Morphers.

"Bring on the power of Eon!" The Eon Spirits emerged and flew above them, forming their respective elements and launching them down to form their Ranger Suits. Circling around, the spirits became helmets to complete their transformation.

Runnng outside, the two held out their hands.

"Spirit Boards!" The miniature surfboards appeared and they charged them with their crystals, increasing them to full size. Hopping on, they flew over Matt feeding the Ranch's Pokémon and waved for him to follow as they took off towards Goldenrod.

* * *

_Soon, in Goldenrod..._

"Run, you weak humans!" the monster laughed as he marched down the street, chasing pedestrians away. "I'm looking for the Rangers!"

Sally, Phillip, and Matt flew down on their Spirit Boards along with Emma, who had caught up with them on the way. From the other direction, Sam and David leaped off of theirs, the beast suddenly finding himself surrounded by Rangers.

"About time you showed up!" He laughed. He had thick orange Dragonite-style legs and a Dragonite head, but the body of a Tyranitar, its tail swinging behind him. In his arms, he wielded a Tyranitar-designed sword and a shield with a Tyranitar's face on it. "I'm am Tyraninite, the face of your destruction!"

"Not likely." Phillip drew his Aqua Jetters. "Alright, guys, remember. We have to be careful without Rich here."

"Right." Sally agreed. She raised her Psycho Cutter. "Let me see what we're dealing with."

Leaping forward, she swung her blade out and he matched it with a swing of his own. While she continued to strike at him, Matt stepped on Emma's shadow and disappeared into it.

Seeing it, Tyraninite dodged past Sally and planted his foot on her shadow, vanishing inside. Moments later, Matt came flying out, slamming into the Pink Ranger and knocking them both to the ground as Tyraninite leaped free and landed on his feet.

"He can enter the Shadow World too?" Matt asked in surprise as he stood.

"That's right, Black Ranger!" Raising his sword, he charged forward and swung down, the Black Ranger summoning his Night Slashers and blocking. Kicking him aside, he slashed again and struck Matt across the chest, flinging him away.

Sally slashed towards his back and he spun in time to raise his shield and block. Sally dodged back from a slash and held out a hand, trying to telekinetically pull his weapons from his hands. They moved for a moment, but then a black aura flared to life over them and she lost her grip on them.

"Nice try, Pink Ranger!" The same dark shadow coated his sword as he knocked her blade to the side. "But you'll have to do better than that!" As he swung again, she tried to form a telekinetic barrier to stop the strike, but it forced its way through and sent her flying.

"Let's get him, David!" The Green Ranger called as he summoned his Seed Bomber. Firing, Tyraninite raised his shield, blocking the shot. Sam held out hand and the seeds left grew into vines that reached up and started to wrap around him.

Beside him, David held out his hands, firing a beam of ice forward. Before it could strike, the Tyranitar mouth on the Chaos Beast's shield opened and fired a blast of flame down, burning through the vines trapping him. Holding it forward, the same stream of fire pushed against David's ice blast.

"I'm more than ready for you two!" Tyraninite laughed, thrusting the shield out harder. The fire blast increased and blasted the two to the ground. "I know all your tricks."

"How about this one?" Emma's eyes sparked with electricity under her helmet as she tapped into Hyperspeed. The instant before she did, Tyraninite's body seemed to harden over with a thick stone coating.

Racing forward, she swung her Discharger, but it bounced harmlessly off the rocky hide. Growling, she fired lightning blasts against him, but it did nothing to pierce through. After a few such attempts, she deactivated Hyperspeed.

The blows blocked, the stone coating faded and he spun, lashing out with his shield. Emma raised her Discharger, the two shields colliding together with enough force to fling the Yellow Ranger backwards.

"That one too!" He laughed, leaping and slashing down with his sword, managing to catch the Yellow Ranger as she tried to dodge aside and sending her crashing to the ground.

Phillip hurled his Aqua Jetters, Tyraninite blocking them with his shield. Water fired from their hilts and launched them back to the Blue Ranger as he ran forward, springing and stabbing down towards his chest.

Swinging his sword up, he struck the Blue Ranger and he flipped back, managing to land on his feet. As Tyraninite struck again, he liquidated his body, allowing the strike to splash harmlessly through. Spinning, he fired water from his weapons, pulling himself into a spin that struck the Chaos Beast's back and made him stagger forward.

"Not bad, Blue Ranger." He laughed. "But I have just the thing for that!" He hurled his sword forward and Phillip instinctively jumped back. Thrusting out his shield, the Tyranitar mouth opened and fired a bolt of electricity, striking him in the chest and conducting throughout his body. The Blue Ranger yelled in pain as he was hurled back, rolling along the ground as sparks flew from his suit.

The other Rangers gathered to help him to his feet, the six of them facing Tyraninite as he retrieved his sword and pointed it towards them.

"You Rangers are even easier to beat than I thought!" he told them.

"It's just like Natu said..." Phillip gasped. "He knows all our moves."

"That's right, Blue Ranger." Tyraninite agreed. "I was specifically made to know every trick in your arsenal. Even if your leader was still here, or even if you two..." He pointed his blade at Sam and David. "Had unlocked your second powers, it wouldn't matter! I would know just how to stop them." He laughed evilly. "There's not a thing you can do to beat me!"

"Well if you think we're backing down, guess again!" Emma told him. "Right, guys?"

"Right." Phillip agreed, drawing back his Aqua Jetters. "We're going to stop you, one way or the other." The other five Rangers all raised their weapons as they spread out into a line beside him.

"Pitiful." Tyraninite sighed. "But fine then. If you wish to be destroyed, who am I to deny you?" Laughing, he drew back his blade and charged forward.

"Get ready!" Phillip called in warning.

Before Tyraninite could reach them, a small pink sphere slammed against his chest and exploded. Several others followed, making him exclaim in shock as he staggered back.

"Who did that?" he growled. The Rangers looked around in confusion.

"Does anybody see anything?" Sam asked. "I didn't just imagine that happening, right?"

"No, we all saw it." David assured him.

"Up there!" Emma pointed. "On the roof!" The team looked up at the building behind them she was pointing at, spotting the figure standing on the roof's edge.

"Uh, Sally?" Matt asked. "You don't happen to have a long-lost sister you never told us about, do you?"

"Not that I know of." Sally shook her head. The pink Ranger on the roof leaped off and flipped through the air, landing in a crouch between the team and Tyraninite. The Chaos Beast growled in annoyance as she rose to her to feet.

Now that she was closer, they could see that she wasn't exactly like Sally in appearance. Her suit was a lighter shade of pink, and when she twisted partially around to look back and give them a thumbs up, they could see her helmet had a Sylveon design and her crystal, instead of the synapse-like pulses Sally's had, held some sort of glimmering sparkle in the center.

"Who are you?" Tyraninite snarled, raising his sword to point at her. Turning back to him, the new Ranger punched her fist.

"Your worst nightmare!" she told him. "Fairy Power! Mystic Eon Ranger!"

"I've never heard of a Mystic Ranger. I don't have time for this nonsense." Tyraninite snapped, holding up his blade. "Cryoclopes!" Around him, a large group of the frozen golems appeared, summoning ice weapons in their hands.

"Aww, you brought all these guys here, just for me?" the Mystic Ranger folded her hands. "I'm touched." The other Rangers started forward, but she held a hand back to stop them. "Nah nah, you guys take a breather. I got this." Laughing, she charged forward to meet the group in battle.

Leaping, her foot slammed against the Cryoclops out front's shield and she used it to spring higher, spinning and kicking his head from his shoulders. Landing, she dodged aside as another slashed down with an ice sword, driving a punch into its chest that broke it apart. Whirling, she ducked low as an ice axe passed through where her head had been and slammed an elbow back to break the Cryoclops responsible's knee out.

Grabbing the minion as it stumbled, she threw it forward into another charging at her, stopping him as they collided. Raising a leg, she slammed an axe kick down to take them both to the ground before twirling and sweeping her leg out to knock several others' feet out from under them.

A trio of Cryoclopes formed ice cannons and aimed, firing at her. She flipped back out of the way as the cannonballs struck the ground and exploded in frozen bursts.

"Pixilator!" Holding out her hand, what appeared to be a portable CD player with a Sylveon design appeared. Reaching her other hand out, it seemed to vanishing into a pink glowing gash in the air, emerging with a TM in hand. "Hidden Power Mode!" Inserting it and clicking the Pixilator closed, it transformed in a pink burst into a three-barreled pistol that she aimed, firing rapidly and blasting the Cryoclopes who had shot at her down with the same spheres of pink energy that had previously struck Tyraninite.

"You sure we shouldn't help her?" Phillip asked the others.

"I don't think she needs it." Emma laughed as she watched in amazement.

A Cryoclops stabbed down with an ice spear and the Mystic Ranger flipped out of the way, firing her weapon rapidly while upside down to blast a whole line of Cryoclopes away. Rolling to her feet as she landed, she raised the weapon and blocked an ice sword swinging at her, kicking the wielder back.

Reaching out again, she pulled an HM free and her Pixilator returned to normal, clicking open to reveal it was empty. Inserting the new disc, she closed it and it transformed into a long sword, still with the same Sylveon design.

"Cut Mode!" Leaping forward, she knocked the Cryoclops' sword aside and slashed through its midsection, letting it fall apart behind her. Spinning, she forced an ice axe down before taking its wielder's head off, spinning past as one jabbed at her with an ice spear. Cutting the weapon's head off, she slid her sword down its length before slicing through him.

"She's good." Sally admired.

Two Cryoclopes aimed ice bows and fired arrows towards her. Swinging her sword up, she struck with the flat and managed to flip the arrows around. Spinning and lashing out, she struck them in the back with the flat again, launching them back to pierce into their shooter's chests.

"That's an understatement." Matt told Sally.

The Mystic Ranger faced even more Cryoclopes and sighed.

"Getting a little bored with the light work, honestly." she said. Holding out both hands, she spread them apart, opening a pink portal, a metallic silver humanoid emerging. "TOCC, destroy the Cryoclopes."

"Targeting: Cryoclopes." TOCC's eyes glowed red and he charged forward. The Cryoclops at the front stabbed a spear towards him, but it shattered apart against his metal body. Swinging an arm, his hand chopped it on the side of the head and it shattered apart.

Raising a leg, he kicked the two on each side of the first rapidly, knocking them to bits. Holding out his hands, a disc slid down on each palm, revealing a set of blasters that fired energy shots, tearing through the golems with ease.

"She has a robot partner?" Sam asked. "Why don't we get one of those!?"

Meanwhile, the Mystic Ranger leaped for Tyraninite, swinging her sword at him. He raised his own blade to block her slash and she pushed the blade up, spinning and slashing at him in one fluid motion. He managed to narrowly raise his shield in time to defend.

"Not bad." He pulled back and slammed the shield forward, striking her sword and shoving her back. "But you aren't strong enough to beat me!"

"Tsk." The Mystic Ranger reached out as her Pixilator returned to normal, pulling another HM free and inserting it. "Strength Mode!" In a flash, it transformed into a heavy gauntlet that reached up to her elbow.

Drawing back, she charged forward and punched out, Tyraninite raising his shield. The blow slammed against it so hard he was sent staggering back. The Mystic Ranger didn't let up the attack, raising her arm as she pursued and bringing it down on the shield's top, knocking it out of his hands.

"How's this for strong?" She asked, slamming punches forward and knocking Tyraninite further and further back. The gauntlet glowed with mystic energy as she pulled back one last time, slamming a powerful blow against the Chaos Beast's chest that hurled him through the air.

Landing on his back, he struggled to roll over and crawl upright. The Mystic Ranger watched, holding up her gauntleted arm.

"Had enough, big guy?" she questioned. Tyraninite growled in rage.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" he told her. Planting his sword against the ground, he iced over and vanished from view.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Her Pixilator returned to normal and she dispelled it. "I'll see you then."

TOCC walked up to her, the red glow in his eyes fading.

"Cryoclopes: Eliminated." he reported.

"Good job, buddy." The Mystic Ranger held up a fist. "Fist bump."

"Run Protocol: Fist Bump." TOCC raised his own fist and tapped it against hers. The Mystic Ranger laughed and spread her arms.

"Power down, TOCC." she commanded. Shutting down again, he vanished back into the portal as the other Rangers appoached her. Turning to face them, she waved. The group removed their Morphers, returning to their civilian identities. They noticed that her Morpher was exactly like theirs, a perfect replica.

"Who are you?" Sally asked. The Mystic Ranger pulled her Morpher off and demorphed, revealing a teenage girl in green robes that flowed down to the ground and covered her body. Reaching up, she lowered the hood over her head, revealing that she was shaved bald and had a tattoo of a Celebi's head in a Dialga helmet on her forehead and extending up onto the top. Her bright blue eyes twinkled excitedly as she raised her hands.

"Sup, guys?" she asked. The Rangers looked to each other in confusion. Grinning, the girl ran forward and held out a hand. "I'm Mia Sutherland. It's so good to finally meet you all!"

"Uh...hi?" Sally reached out and shook her hand. "I'm..."

"Sally, I know." Mia smiled happily and moved down the line. "And you're Matt, Phillip, Emma, and of course, Sam and David. I've been watching you all for a while."

"You have? Why?" Matt asked.

"And more importantly, where did you get Ranger powers?" Phillip questioned.

"Okay, okay, I know there's a lot of questions right now." She said. "But maybe out here in the street isn't the best place to discuss them. Can we take this to, uh...Celebi's place." She thought for a moment before snapping her fingers. "The Vanishing Shrine! That's what it was called, right?"

"Yeah..." Phillp nodded. A small part of him wondered if they could trust this random Ranger who had come out of nowhere, but, at the same time, something about her seemed to give the answer that they could. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but he felt they were safe with her around. "Alright then. Let's go."

* * *

_Mask of Ice's lair..._

"That's not possible!" Xactowl snapped. "There can't be an eighth Ranger! There are only seven Crystals!"

"I'm telling you, it's true!" Tyraninite insisted. "You think I'd be back here unsuccessful if it was just the others? I would've destroyed them."

"He is telling the truth..." Ditgle held up an ice sphere, showing the Mystic Ranger fighting him off. "I've never seen her before."

"I don't get it..." Xactowl growled to himself. "Who is she? Where did she come from?"

"All excellent questions." The three spun as Mask of Ice walked into the chamber.

"Master." Xactowl bowed in greeting, the other two following suit. "You've returned. We weren't expecting you back yet."

"I sensed this new Eon Crystal earlier." he told them as he brushed past. "I've never felt it before...it surprised me. I did not think there could be another crystal I didn't know of."

"So it is a real crystal?" Xactowl asked.

"It has a nearly identical energy to the others." Mask of Ice told them. "But what I don't understand is how it slipped my notice...that shouldn't be possible." He looked to Xactowl. "I need answers."

The Chaos Beast's eyes glowed gold.

"Whenever you're ready, sir." he encouraged.

"What is this new crystal?" he demanded. "Explain it to me." Xactowl smiled as the answer appeared in his head.

"I can tell you all about it, sir."

* * *

_Burned Tower, Ecruteak City..._

"Do you think they were actually here?" Eusine asked as he examined the spots that seemed to indicate the three artifacts had once rested there, holding a magnifying glass up for a closer look. No answer came. "Dirk?"

"Hmm?" Professor Diggswell looked up from staring at one of his Pokéballs. "Oh, sorry. My mind is elsewhere."

"That I can see." Eusine placed the glass away and stood, walking closer. "What's got you so distracted?"

"Oh, it's just..." he frowned. "I just got back from a battle, the first friendly competition I've done in years."

"Thinking about the old days?" Eusine laughed. "Back when we traveled looking for fights, ambushed each other into battles every chance we got." Professor Diggswell smiled as Eusine nodded. "It was a fun time."

"Yeah..." Professor Diggswell put his Pokéball away. "Guess it's just got me feeling nostalgic."

"So...how did you do?" Eusine asked curiously. Diggswell mind wandered back to the battle.

"Three on three?" Pryce asked as he drew his first Pokéball.

"Fine by me." Dirk agreed.

"Delibird, go!" Pryce called, the Ice/Flying type emerging and landing before him.

"Mamoswine, you're up!" Dirk held out its Pokéball and the mammoth-like Pokémon emerged, facing off with Delibird excitedly.

"Interesting..." Pryce murmured. "Hail!" Spreading its wings, Delibird spread its wings and summoned a hailstorm over the area, the ice pieces pelting down. Mamoswine stood unbothered among it.

"Charge in with a Take Down!" Dirk commanded. Mamoswine ran forward, but Delibird took to the air, flying up and out of range.

"Blizzard from above." Pryce ordered. Delibird pulled its wings back and flapped them, sending a powerful snowstorm down to swirl around Mamoswine, battering against him.

"Push through, Mamoswine!" Dirk called. "A Rock Tomb should bring it down!" Mamoswine formed several small stones around itself and hurled them up, striking Delibird and pinning against its body. The Flying-type cried out in surprise as it was knocked from the air and stuck to the ground. "Now, an Ancient Power to finish!" Glowing rocks appeared around Mamoswine and flew forward, striking Delibird as it tried to pull itself free and sending it collapsing to the ground.

"Not bad." Pryce admitted as he recalled the Pokémon. "But Delibird is just the beginning. Dewgong, go!" The seal-like Pokémon emerged and Pryce pointed forward. "Water Pulse!"

"Use the hail to hide!" Dirk called. Mamoswine hung back as Dewgong fired several pulsing shots of water forward, using its Snow Cloak ability to avoid them. "Hit it from where it's not expecting it!"

As Mamoswine circled in the hail, Pryce planted his walking stick against the ground and closed his eyes in concentration.

"Rock Tomb!" Dirk called.

"Two o'clock!" Pryce called. Dewgong slide aside as the stones sailed past from that direction. "Aim and fire at twelve o'clock!" Dewgoong twisted straight ahead and fired another Water Pulse, catching Mamoswine mid-move and blasting it off its feet. Mamoswine tried to rise, but found itself unable to get up.

"Clever..." Dirk recalled Mamoswine and glanced at Pryce. "You felt out the vibrations of him moving." Pryce smiled and shrugged.

"I'm an Ice specialist." he said. "I know how to counter Snow Cloak."

"Then maybe we should mix up the weather." Dirk raised his second ball. "Onix!" The newest member of his team emerged and looked ahead at Dewgong. "Sandstorm!"

"Nix!" Onix reared up its head and the hail vanished, being replaced with a swirling sandy wind. Dewgong moved back slightly, feeling the grains biting at it.

"Don't worry, Dewgong." Pryce called. "You only need one hit. Surf!"

"Stealth Rock!" Dirk told Onix. The rock snake hurled stones forward and scattered them around the area as Dewgong and its wave crashed down on it, falling to the ground. "Good job, Onix." Dirk told him. "You did all we needed."

"It seems you have a great deal of trust in your final Pokémon." Pryce noted. "That you're confident it can take down two of mine."

"He's been with me since me since the beginning." Dirk recalled Onix and drew another ball. "Dugtrio, let's do this!"

"Ah, yes." Pryce nodded. "I remember this one. Surf!"

"Dig, Dugtrio!" Dirk called.

"DUG!" Dugtrio ducked beneath the surface and burrowed forward, passing under the Surf's wave and emerging directly under Dewgong, the force launching it into the air. "Now, Rock Slide!" A collection of stones burst out of the ground near Dugtrio and hurtled forward, slamming against Dewgong mid-fall and tossing it to Pryce's defeated.

"He's quite a hard hitter." Pryce admired.

"Sand Force." Dirk explained. "Makes his moves stronger when there's a Sandstorm."

"Ah..." Pryce nodded. "And he's speedy as well..." He recalled Dewgong. "So perhaps some speed is what's needed to counter it. Sneasel!"

As his last Pokémon was sent out, Pryce regarded Dugtrio in anticipation. Dirk pointed forward.

"Rock Slide, Dugtro!" he commanded.

"Dodge it, Sneasel!" Pryce called. Sneasel agily leaped aside, avoiding the stones crashing down around it. "Icy Wind!" Thrusting out a hand, it sent a cold wind forward, but Dugtrio went underground to avoid it. Pryce kept his stick on the ground, feeling for the slight rumble of his burrowing.

"Dodge up, now!" he called in warning. Sneasel leaped high in the air as Dugtrio emerged, avoiding getting hit and landing on its feet.

"Make more tunnels!" Dirk commanded. "Premake them so you don't have to burrow!" Dugtrio vanished back under the ground, burrowing back and forth and digging a maze of tunnels. Pryce frowned as he felt the vibrations cease.

"Get ready, Sneasel." He warned. "Hone Claws and prepare to evade." Sneasel scraped its claws together, making them sharpen as it prepared.

"Now, another Rock Slide!" Dugtrio popped out of the ground at Dirk's command and hurled the stones forward...only for them to pass harmlessly through Sneasel. "What?"

"Now, strike!" Pryce called. Dirk looked up as Sneasel sprang down from above, ice wreathing its fist, and realized it must have used a Substitute to trick them. "Ice..." Before Pryce could finish the command, he halted. Sneasel glanced over to see what was wrong and slowed its strike enough that Dugtrio could dodge aside.

"Only chance, Dugtrio!" Dirk called. "Fissure!" Focusing its power into the ground, it split towards Sneasel, breaking open under the Ice-type before clamping shut. Pryce looked back in surprise.

After a moment of silence, he smiled. "Well...it seems we have a winner." Chuckling, he stepped forward, recalling Sneasel into its ball. "Well fought."

"Thank you..." Dirk frowned. "Although, I don't know what happened there at the end. You had me."

"Ah." Pryce shook his head. "It seems I've grown too easily distracted in my old age. But you...you've still got it." He nodded. "A fair win's a fair win."

Back in the present, Professor Diggswell smiled.

"Ah, it's a secret." he said. Eusine laughed.

"Don't feel too bad." he said as he walked past. "There's no shame in being a little rusty."

"Yeah." Professor Diggswell chuckled. "Whatever you say, Eusine." Drawing a flashlight, he stepped up to the wall. "Come on. Let's have a closer look at those imprints. There's something I'm very curious about."

* * *

_The Vanishing Shrine..._

The Rangers walked into the door with Mia behind them. As they entered, they found Hypnotica waiting. Looking up at them, she took notice of the newcomer and quickly approached.

"Hello, Mia." She greeted. "It's nice to meet you in person."

"Hi..." Mia smiled. "Do you know me?"

"Oh, indirectly." She smiled. "Celebi shared a lot of things with me, stuff I promised not to talk about. One of them was your existence." The other Rangers looked at each other in surprise, but Mia simply nodded in understanding.

"Got it." she said.

"You know, he won't be happy when he finds out you've shown yourself." Hypnotica told her.

"Yeah...I know." Mia said, before smiling hopefully. "But, surely when he realizes I had no choice...he'll understand."

"We'll see." Hypnotica told her. "In any case, I, for one, am glad you're with us."

"I'm so confused right now." Emma said. Hypnotica smiled and spun Mia around to face them.

"Maybe you should tell everyone your story, dear." she suggested. The other Rangers waited eagerly as Mia grinned and placed a finger on her chin.

"Oh dear...where to even start?" she laughed. "Well, at the beginning, I suppose." She nodded. "Let me tell you all about how the Eon Crystals were created."

* * *

_**Next Time on Poké Rangers: Eon Force...**_

Mia: It's a lot to take in, I know.

Sam: Where did you get the crystal?

Mia: I couldn't just stand there and watch you all be destroyed.

Tyraninite: You surprised me last time, Mystic Ranger. It won't happen a second time.

Mia: You never learn, do you?

Celebi: Good, you're all here. I found him.

_**Chapter 23: The Secret from Sinjoh Part 2**_


	23. The Secret from Sinjoh Part 2

_Previously on Poké Rangers: Eon Force..._

_ As the Rangers tried to figure out how to cope with their leader's absence, Natu warned of a beast defeating them, followed shortly by the appearance of a new Chaos Beast, Tyraninite. Just as he had them on the ropes, they were rescued by a new Ranger, the Sylveon-based Mystic Eon Ranger, who introduced herself as Mia Sutherland. Meanwhile, Professor Diggswell was visited by Pryce and told him the story of how he came to have his passion for the stories of the gods, how he discovered a secret society in a hidden location known as the Sinjoh Ruins, barely managing to leave with his memories intact thanks to the assistance of the Elder, Leah Sutherland._

(A/N: A reminder that **bold dialogue like this** indicates a god/goddess's dialogue. _**Bold and italics like this**_ indicates a god/goddess and their Avatar speaking as one (that's new info). With that in mind, on we go!)

* * *

_The Vanishing Shrine..._

"So, you guys know about Lutheran, right?" Mia asked.

"The goddess's mortal lover?" Phillip nodded. "We've heard."

"Okay, good. So, Lutheran was friend to all living beings. I'm sure your Eon Spirits have told you this?" The Rangers nodded. "Five thousand years ago, he arrived in the Johto Region along with a particular family of Pokémon that were traveling and living with him. Their names were Esper, Jolt, Vapor, Umbre, Flare, Leaf, Glace, Sylve, and the child, Eve."

The Rangers all drew their crystals and held them up, Mia nodding excitedly.

"Exactly! The spirits that live within your crystals." She held up her own Morpher. "As well as my own."

"But, you said one more." Sally noted. "What about Eve?" Mia frowned.

"We'll get to her, later in the story." she promised. "Anyways, as the nine of them were passing through what is today known as Johto, they met a man by the name of Kaldon Sutherland. A distant ancestor of mine, and a member of the same group that I am a part of." She reached up and tapped a finger on her tattoo. "The Followers of Time."

"Followers of Time..." Matt said with interest. "I've never heard of them."

"Most certainly you haven't. We're a secret group that has worshiped the two time gods, Dialga and Celebi, for many millenia. These days especially, we are not allowed to have any contact with the world outside our little home. Specific orders from the Elder, my grandfather, Merle."

"So, by coming here..." David noted.

"Yes, I broke the rules." Mia shrugged. "I'm not worried. They'll get over it." The others blinked in surprise at her casually brushing aside the idea of her fellows being angry at her. "I felt it was necessary, after my dad told me about your leader being lost. I had to come."

"So, this ancestor of yours, Kaldon..." Phillip prompted, trying to get the story back on track. "He met Lutheran."

"Right." Mia agreed. "So, Kaldon was very special. He was the human Avatar of Celebi of his day. It was through Kaldon that the goddess first laid eyes on Lutheran, through Kaldon that she became smitten with him. And once she decided that she just had to talk to him, it was through Kaldon and Celebi, your mentor, that she did so."

"He was around even that far back?" Emma asked in amazement.

"6072 years old." Hypnotica told them. "Even back then, he would've already been around over a thousand years."

"Right you are!" Mia agreed.

"Man, when is his birthday?" Sam asked. "We're gonna need one hell of a candle supply."

"BUT..." Mia broke in. "This is where the story gets...unfortunate. See, back when Kaldon first discovered he was the Avatar of Celebi, the other Followers of Time had viewed it as incredibly fortuitous. It was a great honor to have the mortal Avatar of one of the very deities they worshipped living among them." She sighed. "But when Celebi began her pursuit of Lutheran, it was another story altogether."

"Oh yeah..." Matt frowned. "That would bug Dialga, the other god they worshipped."

"Precisely." Mia nodded. "And because of that, Kaldon's life took a drastic turn that he never would've imagined."

* * *

**(Theme Song inspired by Power Rangers: Wild Force Opening)**

***beat begins with a strange ethereal pulse (replace all roars with such) before quickly building into a rock beat*** _(The Eon Crystals awake and float into the air)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!**_ (The original five Rangers enter the Vanishing Shrine...)_

**Eon Crystals are forever!** _(...and are bonded with their respective Eon Crystal.)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!** _(All seven Rangers' helmets appear to complete their morphing sequences)_

**We'll defend Johto together!** _(The seven pose together as an explosion bursts behind them.)_

**Eon Force! Eon Force!**_ (The Rangers soar through the air on their Spirit Boards.)_

**Ancient powers have awakened; (Go!)**_ (Richard tosses a basketball into a hoop, his Cyndaquil letting off a showy burst as it swishes. Turning to the camera, he flashes a thumbs up as the Red Ranger and Flare are shown.)_

**Eon Force gonna save them. (Eon Force!)**_ (Sally steps off the bus into Azalea Town with her Mimikyu right behind. Noticing the camera, she waves as the Pink Ranger and Esper are shown.)_

**Our whole timeline in danger; (Go!)**_ (Phillip reaches out and pulls a plastic bottle from a river, dropping it into a bag his Croconaw is carrying. Seeing the camera, he nods as the Blue Ranger and Vapor are shown.)_

**We will save **_(Emma is working on an explosive in a lab with her Voltorb on the table observing. She jumps back from a spark and grins at the camera as the Yellow Ranger and Jolt are shown.)_

**this world!**_ (Matt looks over the Underwood Ranch as his Tyranitar walks up beside him. Petting her, he sees the camera and smiles as the Black Ranger and Umbre are shown.)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!**_ (Sam and David laugh together with their Meganium and Swinub as the Green and White Rangers are shown with Leaf and Glace.)_

**Eon Crystals are forever! **_(Alicia raises a Pokéball and clicks it open/Professor Diggswell looks up from his notes)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers! **_(The Rangers summon their weapons.)_

**We'll defend Johto together!**_ (The Rangers aim and fire the Eon Cannon.)_

***guitar riff***_ (Celebi and Hypnotica are talking in the shrine, Xactowl and Ditgle bow to Mask of Ice in his lair/Walter puts on his Terror mask)_

**Eon Force Poké Rangers!**_ (The Eon Zords join together into the Eon Force Megazord...)_

**We'll defend Johto together!**_ (...that is then shown using the Eon Spirit Charge.)_

**Eon...Force! Eon Force!**_ (All seven Rangers pose together as the Eon Zords appear behind them, followed by the logo being shown (use your imagination, cuz I don't have the artistic skill to draw one))_

* * *

_Sinjoh Ruins, 5000 years ago..._

Kaldon sat alone in his temple, sighing tiredly. He turned and stared at the statue nearby, the goddess Celebi towering over him. He could swear she was watching, but he knew that was ridiculous. She didn't need a statue to see him; she always saw him.

'Something weighing on you?' Kaldon looked over as Celebi, the Pokémon, floated up and landed beside him.

"Hello, my friend." Kaldon smiled briefly. "You should know what's on my mind."

'Yeah...just trying to figure how to start the conversation.' Celebi laughed. 'You'd think as long as I've know you, seeing you raise a family, the separation...after all that, it'd be easy. But this...'

"I get it." Kaldon frowned. "The others are furious."

'Understandably so.' Celebi told him. 'We are doing something that infuriates one of their gods.'

"And pleases the other." Kaldon reminded him.

'I know.' Celebi nodded. 'But you have to recognize the risk we are taking. If Dialga decides to come after us...'

"We will figure that out when and if it comes to that." Kaldon leaned forward. "You've felt it too, when we channel her power. We become one with her. Her feelings become ours to feel. The love she feels for Lutheran...it's a pure devotion I've never felt before." Celebi said nothing and Kaldon looked his way curiously. "You disagree?"

'No...no, I agree.' Celebi said. 'I just wonder if it's worth it.' He floated into the air and up in front of the goddess's statue, looking at it forebodingly. 'Has she told you her plan?'

"You mean the Eon Crystals?" Kaldon nodded. "Indeed. Once Xerneas has provided the souls to control their power..."

'But WILL she?' Celebi turned to face him. 'The gods are known for squabbling amongst themselves, it happens all the time, but to ask Xerneas to risk making an enemy of Dialga? That's a big request, and for what? Something that will never have any real benefit to her.' He shook his head. 'I'm just worried about what happens if...if she turns down Celebi's request.'

"And I worry about how much longer the others will allow me to stay here. How long they will allow us to hide Lutheran with us." Kaldon stood and walked towards Celebi as he descended. "The Elder is already discussing the possibility of banishment. But we can't worry about that. We are Avatars of Celebi. We must be devoted to her above all else." Celebi gave him a pained expression and Kaldon held out a hand. "Are you with me, my friend?"

'Of course I'm with you.' Celebi took his hand. 'You know I'll always be with you. I just don't want anything to happen to you. You're my only friend these days...if I lost you...'

"If you lose me, it will hurt." Kaldon nodded. "But you will survive. You will move on, eventually." He stared at the Legendary Pokémon. "Promise me, that should something happen to me, you will continue on serving our goddess."

'Kaldon...' Celebi pleaded.

"Promise me." Kaldon insisted. "Do not let my fate turn you against her."

'What are talking about?' Celebi said suspiciously. 'You sound like...like you know something IS going to happen to you.' Kaldon lowered his head and turned away, but not before Celebi caught sight of tears running down his face. 'What did she tell you?'

Kaldon didn't answer, turning towards the door. Celebi did as well, feeling the same thing.

"And so it begins." Kaldon said. "Let us go."

Kaldon ran and opened the door, leading the way outside. Celebi followed behind him, the two making their way along with a throng of other green-robed people. Dread settled on Celebi as he picked up whispers from their minds, snippets about Dialga being here. He prayed that he was misreading what they were saying.

Sadly, it proved to be the case. As they neared the edge of the ruins, he caught sight of the Pokémon Dialga standing tall, observing them. Kaldon turned and Celebi followed him, realizing that he was heading towards Lutheran, his red-blue split hair standing out among the crowd.

"Kaldon. Celebi. How are you two today?" Lutheran asked as they stopped beside him.

'You're awfully calm for somebody about to die.' Celebi told him.

"He will not die today." Kaldon said determinedly. Around Lutheran's feet, an Eevee and a group of Eeveelutions looked up at the three of them worriedly. "Lutheran, take your friends and leave. Get as far away as possible."

"Wouldn't I be leaving you two here to your destruction?" Lutheran asked.

"We have the power of the goddess on our side." Kaldon told him. "You do not. Now go. We will find you as soon as we can." Lutheran was about to protest again when Kaldon turned to him with reddened eyes. "Please..."

"...okay." Lutheran at last nodded. "Come along, everyone." He turned and led the Pokémon through the crowd as Kaldon and Celebi stepped forward out of it, approaching Dialga. Kaldon caught sight of the Elder glaring at him and waved for him to get everyone to safety.

'Was that optimism or resignation?' Celebi asked him.

"Why not both?" Kaldon gave a half-hearted chuckle. "Be brave, my friend."

The two of them stopped before Dialga and the Pokémon looked down at them sadly.

'Stand aside.' he ordered. Both of them could tell that he didn't like what he was saying. 'I have no wishes to fight Celebi's Avatars.'

"Nor do we have a wish to fight you." Kaldon told him. "So leave, and don't force us to." Celebi swallowed nervously. Kaldon was putting on a far braver front than he could hope to. Dialga sighed.

"I can't do that." he told them. "My god's wrath will be visited on the mortal who dares steal his wife's affections. On that, he is decided. But you two, you do not have to be harmed. Just let me go forward, and destroy him."

"Your god's wrath will NOT be visited upon Lutheran." Kaldon told him.

**"DON'T SPEAK HIS NAME!"** Dialga snapped in a different voice. Closing his eyes, he shook his head for a moment before returning to his previous tone. 'Please don't say the mortal's name again. You are angering him.'

"Then let him be angry." Kaldon said. Celebi almost gaped at him in shock at how bold he was being. "Because we are not standing aside. On that, our goddess is decided." Dialga turned towards Celebi himself as if to plead to him instead. "And we will protect Lutheran with our lives."

Dialga's head snapped back to facing him and he shuddered, beginning to grow. Kaldon and Celebi both looked up nervously as Dialga's avatar formed in front of them.

Unlike most of their lessers, High Gods such as Dialga only needed one Avatar to appear in the Mortal World, and instead of the energy-based Avatars that they formed, a High God's was solid, flesh and blood. Soon, a 200 foot tall man in Dialga-style armor glared down at them, a diamond shining brightly in his chest.

_**"I SAID NOT TO SPEAK HIS NAME!"**_ He snarled.

'Celebi?' Kaldon called internally. 'You with us here?'

**'Of course I am.'** the goddess's voice replied back in both Kaldon and Celebi's heads. **'Come on then. Let's have a little talk with my husband.'**

Kaldon and Celebi both rose into the air as they channeled her power, the glowing green form of the goddess appearing around them. Her avatar only reached 100 feet tall, half the height of her husband. Nevertheless, Dialga stepped back as she appeared.

_**"You will not touch him."**_ she said firmly.

_**"Why?"**_ Dialga demanded. _**"Why have you done this to me, Celebi? Why are you doing this to us?"**_

_** "I have done nothing to us."**_ She replied, moving forward. _**"Dialga, how long have we been together? You should know that I'll always love you. Is it so wrong to love another as well?"**_

_** "YES!"**_ Dialga snapped. _**"You're my one and only love! I thought I was yours too. I was supposed to be!"**_

_**"Don't be selfish, dear."**_ Celebi said.

_**"You call ME selfish!?"**_ Dialga glared. _**"Says the goddess who went and found herself a new love without saying ANYTHING! What about me? What about what I thought? Did you even THINK about how I might be hurt by that!?"**_

_** "I suppose I thought higher of you than that."**_ Celebi said sadly. _**"I thought you would understand."**_

_**"I do not. I will not ever."**_ Dialga glared and an enormous, long-barreled pistol with a Dialga design appeared in his hand. He aimed it forward. _**"Now please, if you ever cared about me at all, do not force me to fight you. Let me get rid of him so we go back to the way things were before."**_

_** "We could never go back."**_ Celebi shook her head. _**"Timestorm Sphere."**_ A sizable orb with a Celebi designed appeared and floated around her Avatar._** "This is your last chance to back down."**_

With a low growl, Dialga fired. The Timestorm Sphere sailed by in front of Celebi's Avatar, blocking the shot.

_**"So be it."**_ Celebi said regretfully.

Celebi held out her hand and flicked her fingers, causing the Timestorm Sphere to sail forward and slam into Dialga's stomach. Quickly moving to the side as he doubled over, it shot up and into the side of his face, making him stagger before circling and slamming against his chest.

Hurled off his feet, Dialga crashed down on the forest, smashing through trees as he rolled along the ground. Flipping upright, he roared and slammed a palm to the ground, a wave of energy spreading from him and freezing everything in place.

Celebi focused her power, sending a portion of it to Lutheran so that he could keep moving even with time frozen the same way she herself was unaffected. As she was distracted, Dialga aimed and fired. She barely managed to dive aside as a blast from his weapon sailed by and almost struck her in the shoulder.

As she landed on her feet, Dialga floated up into the sky and aimed down, opening fire. Celebi's Timestorm Sphere circled rapidly above her, forming an energy barrier between it that blocked the shots before rocketing up and slamming into Dialga hard enough to flip him. Spiking down, it struck him and sent him crashing to the ground.

Glowing brighter, the sphere shot down and Dialga rolled aside as it struck the ground in a powerful impact, forming a large crater and sending out a wave of energy that set trees around it on fire.

'Easy, Celebi!' Celebi protested. 'Watch the destruction you cause.'

**'He will not.'** Celebi responded back. **'The only way to beat him is to fight like him.'**

As the Timestorm Sphere shot towards him again, Dialga aimed and fired, striking it with a blast that hurled it away. He continued to run and fire, keeping it at bay with his shots as he approached them.

_**"Are you happy with yourself!?"**_ he snarled as he landed before Celebi and swung the butt of his weapon towards her Avatar's cheek. Ducking out of the way, she wasn't quite prepared for his knee to swing up and slam into her, flinging her back to the ground. _**"Are you satisfied you've pushed me this far!?"**_

_**"Are you satisfied with what you've become?"**_ Celebi retorted as she rose. _**"An insecure, jealous child who can't stand to share?"**_ Snarling, Dialga aimed and fired, the goddess's avatar dodging away as the blasts struck temples around them, blasting parts of them away and causing some to collapse.

_**"I will not be mocked by the likes of you!"**_ Dialga roared, swinging an arm out and batting Celebi's sphere back towards her avatar. Leaping after it, he rammed a punch against it that hurled her across Sinjoh, landing on her feet on the other side.

_**"Come now, husband."**_ Celebi chided. _**"You are harming your devoted followers' home. Surely even you can see that this is not the time or place for this fight."**_

_** "Whatever happens to them is on you."**_ Dialga aimed the weapon forward as it charged up with energy. _**"You brought this fight here. You and HIM."**_ Behind Celebi, her Timestorm Sphere likewise began to glow much brighter.

'This isn't right...' Celebi thought to himself. 'There should've been another way...she could've stayed back.'

'You're wavering, Celebi!' Kaldon's voice called to him. 'Stay with us!' Growling, Celebi refocused his efforts on the sphere's charge.

_**"Roar of Time Blaster, Chronal Cannonball!"**_ Dialga called, his weapon firing a powerful condensed ball of power. Celebi's Timestorm Sphere swerved around in front of her as her Avatar drew back a hand.

_**"Timestorm Sphere, Timewarp Strike!"**_ Celebi slammed a palm against the sphere and it shot forward, energy swirling around it.

The two attacks colliding together between two statues of Celebi and Dialga standing together, obliterating them in an instant. As they pushed against each other, cracks appeared in the air around them and the entirety of Sinjoh trembled and wavered.

'It's too much!' Celebi warned the others. 'We have to stop! The danger we're causing isn't worth...'

**'We can't stop!'** Celebi responded. **'We're so close...we have to keep going!'**

'For Arceus's sake, think about what you're doing!' Celebi pleaded. 'Is one man really worth all of this?' Celebi gasped in surprise as he felt the pain of loss flow through the Avatar, the goddess briefly contemptlating what he suggested.

**'It is to me.'** she said quietly.

'But...' Celebi started to protest further, but Dialga managed to circle around the still colliding attacks and swept their legs with a kick, sending Celebi's Avatar crashing to the ground. Raising a foot, he stomped down on its arm hard. Celebi yelped in pain as he felt a snap in his corresponding arm, and looking over he could see that Kaldon's was bent at an unnatural angle.

_**"Give up, Celebi."**_ Dialga demanded. _**"Are you really willing to sacrifice your Avatars' lives for this?"**_

**"They stand with me all the way!"** Celebi responded.

_**"That didn't sound like both of them speaking with you."**_ Dialga noted.

The Timestorm Sphere at last canceled out Dialga's ultimate attack in a burst of power. A vortex swirled open at the location and the shimmering in the air around Sinjoh intensified as Celebi waved a hand and it shot towards them. Dialga batted it away and raised his foot again, slamming it down on the Avatar's chest.

Celebi felt a burst of pain in him and Kaldon yelled in agony, Celebi looking over to see a trickle of blood leak from his mouth as he clutched at his chest.

"Stop it!" Celebi yelled. Dialga aimed his weapon down at the Avatar's face.

_**"It's far too late for that."**_ he told them. _**"I gave you every chance. Now..."**_

"Dialga!" The God of Time halted and turned his head to see Lutheran standing nearby, his Pokémon around him. The group launched attacks towards him, but they bounced off his body like nothing. "Leave them!"

_**"Ah...you."**_ Dialga reaimed his weapon at him. _**"Thank you for saving me the trouble of tracking you down."**_

'Celebi...' Kaldon's voice came to Celebi and he turned to look at him. Celebi's human Avatar stared pleadingly at him. 'We have one chance...' His eyes flicked to the portal. 'But we need you with us.'

Closing his eyes, Celebi growled in frustration and yelled as they forced the Avatar to stand, sending the Timestorm Sphere slamming upward into Dialga's arm and forcing his shot to miss.

As the God of Time turned to face them, Celebi leaped and slammed the Avatar's shoulder against him, hurling him back towards the portal. Dialga staggered in surprise as he found himself falling through.

_**"I'm sorry..."**_ Celebi called to him moments before he vanished. _**"But you'll have to get over this, dear."**_

And like that, with one final glare, he was gone. Celebi's Avatar fell to its knees, then slowly dissipated, the two inside falling to the ground.

'Kaldon...' Celebi forced himself over to his friend and the Follower of Time rolled up onto his side, gasping in pain. Reaching into his robes, he drew a container and held it out.

"Open up." he gasped. Celebi opened his mouth and Kaldon poured a herbal mixture inside, some of the damage to the Pokémon repairing itself. There was too much to fully remove, but it lessened the pain and allowed him to rise.

'Kaldon, are you okay?' Celebi asked, though he knew the answer before he said it. He would have suffered the same damage as Celebi himself, and he had no miracle medicine that worked on humans to fix it.

"Listen to me..." Kaldon leaned closer to him as other Followers of Time started to gather, keeping what he was doing out of sight. He drew a small bag from his robes. "You must take these." he whispered. "Celebi gave them to me during the battle. Find a way to energize them. Finish the job."

'Kaldon, this isn't the time to think about that!' Celebi told him. 'You're hurt. We have to...'

"Celebi, listen to me!" Kaldon forced out. "I have lived my entire life in devotion to the goddess. I watched my marriage fall apart because of it. I was ostracized by my own people, the same ones who once praised me, those same ones now gathering to watch me come to what they will undoubtedly call a rightful end, because of it. You were the only one who stood at my side through it. Please...don't stop now. Promise me that you'll continue on."

Falling back, Kaldon hit the ground.

"Promise me..." He closed his eyes with the one last request on his breath.

Celebi slumped down atop his body and let the sobs flow. He knew everyone was watching, but he couldn't bring himself to care. After everything, to end like this. He felt a hand on him and knew it was Lutheran, consoling him, but he wouldn't turn to look at him. He couldn't, not right now. He needed a few moments.

**'There is still one more thing we must do.'** Celebi's voice spoke in his head and he ignored her. **'Dialga is not gone. Being thrown into the void beyond time, for the God of Time, would be fatal in a matter of moments. He had to transport himself back to the Celestial World to heal; even that tiny moment would've damaged him considerably. But he will return.'**

Celebi merely continued to cry over Kaldon's corpse. Celebi's voice became more insistent.

**'We must hurry if we are to get the crystals working before Dialga returns.'** she told him. **'Remember the promise that Kaldon asked of you. The one you would not grant him.'**

'Damn you, shut up!' Celebi snapped internally. The sight of feet approaching in his peripheral made Celebi look up to find the Elder standing over him.

"You must leave." he commanded. "You and Lutheran must go." He looked around Sinjoh, the area still appearing shaky. "Your fight has destabilized this location in spacetime. We must find a way to utilize and restabilize it. And we CANNOT risk another such battle here."

'Fine.' Celebi told him. 'We'll go.' He looked down at Kaldon sadly. 'There's nothing left for us here anyway.'

As he turned to leave, the Elder spoke up once more.

"You must take Kaldon with you." he said. Celebi whirled and glared at him.

'This was his home!' he said incredulously. 'Surely you want to bury him here?'

"And if that should anger Dialga?" The Elder shook his head. "No. This was not his home to the end." He looked down, almost ashamed. "We had just decided to banish him when Dialga showed up. We were on our way to tell him. Even in death, he must go." Celebi's glare became more intense.

'You all disgust me. I hope you know that.' he said coldly.

"We'll take him with us." Lutheran spoke up. the voice of peacemaking as usual. "Thank you for allowing us to stay as long as you did." The Elder looked at him as if he was angry that he had to address him at all.

"Out." he said firmly. "At once." Lutheran knelt and scooped Kaldon's body up in his arms before standing.

"Come on, Celebi." he nodded to the Legendary. "Everyone else too."

Lutheran led the way out of Sinjoh, Celebi and his Pokémon friends folowing behind him. As they left, Celebi felt the disturbed timespace around them. He had to admit, the Elder had a point, harsh as it may be. If another fight like that happened here, it could rip the entire place free from the timeline, causing irreparable damage.

He realized Lutheran had said something to him while he was distracted and looked up.

'What?'

"I was saying I'm sorry." Lutheran repeated. "I know it doesn't mean much, but..." He looked down at Kaldon's body. "He was a good man. I rather liked him. If I could've made this end another way..."

'Part of me does want to blame you.' Celebi admitted. 'But, on the other hand, without you, we'd BOTH be dead right now.' He looked to Lutheran with some small measure of approval. 'That was dangerous, what you did. Staying behind after we told you to leave, striking at Dialga himself...'

"I couldn't just leave you two to sacrifice yourselves. For my sake?" He shook his head. "No, as much as I may love your goddess, I can't let lives be thrown away to protect me. Not if I can avoid it."

**'Celebi...the crystals.'** The goddess's voice spoke to him once again and he came to a halt, holding up the bag he was carrying. **'Xerneas would not provide souls for them. In fact, she was rather angry about the whole affair.'** Celebi got the impression there was a reason for that she wasn't telling him, but he couldn't exactly press her. **'You must find another option, and fast.'**

"What is it?" Lutheran asked, having noticed that Celebi wasn't moving. Looking to him, Celebi was hit with an intense desire to charge the crystals, both for Lutheran's sake, and for Kaldon's. As for Celebi herself...she could shove off for all he cared.

'We need to find a way to power these.' Celebi landed and opened the bag, laying out eight clear crystals. 'They will be able to take you safely to Celebi, but they need a soul to work. Celebi's plan to get them didn't pan out, but there must be another way.'

"How?" Lutheran asked. Celebi was about to admit that he had no idea when a voice spoke up.

'We'll do it.' Celebi looked down to Flare, the Flareon of the group that traveled with Lutheran, in surprise. Lutheran followed his gaze and his eyes widened.

"No, absolutely not!" he said firmly. "I am not asking them to do that for me!"

'Nobody is asking.' Celebi told him. 'Flare volunteered.' He floated down in front of the Flareon. 'Why would you do that?'

'Lutheran is our friend.' Flare told him. 'More than that, he's basically family at this point. I think I speak for all of us when I say, we'd do anything for him.'

'Yeah.' Sylve the Sylveon stepped up beside her brother. 'Lutheran has seen to it that we all found happiness. We want the same for him. And besides, if something isn't done, this conflict between Dialga and Celebi will continue. This world...it won't survive that. I want my daughter to grow up to see the same world that we have, to get the chance to marvel at its wonders and one day find a family of her own.'

'We all do, Sylve.' Flare smiled at her. 'My niece has been the joy of our lives ever since she came into this world. We'd sacrifice anything to preserve it for her.' He looked for Lutheran. 'And for you.'

One by one, Esper, Umbre, Jolt, Vapor, Leaf, and Glace joined them, each of them nodding that they were in as well. The Eevee, Eve, hung behind them, looking unsure of herself.

"Guys..." Lutheran set Kaldon's body gently against a tree and kneeled before them. "Are you sure about this? I don't want you to think you have to. We can find another way."

In answer, the group moved forward and rubbed against him affectionately. Lutheran stuttered, for once at a loss for words, before at last smiling and reaching out to wrap his arms around them.

**'They will live on, forever, you know.'** Celebi frowned at the goddess's voice. **'It's not like they'll actually die.'**

'Shut the hell up, Celebi.' he muttered to himself. Even he knew that was hardly what Lutheran wanted to hear right now.

"Alright." Lutheran said quietly. "We'd better move fast."

'Right.' Celebi quickly moved two of the crystals away from the others. 'These two will be for Flare and Sylve, since they were the first to volunteer. The rest of you, are you ready?'

'One moment, please.' Sylve said. She turned and walked up to Eve, the Eevee leaping forward against her as she caught the smaller Pokémon in her ribbons. Umbre followed behind her. 'I'm sorry, daughter of mine. Mommy and daddy have to do something very important now. Something that will prevent...will prevent a lot of bad things from happening.' Umbre closed his eyes and leaned his head forward, a smile gracing his face as Eve met him with her own. Sylve found herself crying as she hugged Eve tighter. 'Arceus, it's hard to leave you.' She looked to Celebi. 'You will take care of her, won't you?'

'I promise.' Celebi nodded. 'Always.'

'Thank you.' Sylve's ribbons released Eve and moved to wipe the tears from her eyes. 'Lutheran, will you hold her?' Lutheran nodded and picked up Eve, who squirmed his grasp as if sensing something she didn't like about to happen.

'Mommy?' she asked nervously as Sylve stepped back. 'Daddy?' Umbre stepped closer and raised his paw, pressing to Eve's as she reached out.

'Keep shining brightly, child.' he said in a near-whisper before stepping back. 'I love you.'

The two of them rejoined the group as Celebi lined six crystals up. Moving before the first, he held out a hand towards Esper, the Psychic-type reaching out a paw against it.

'Six crystals to open the way.' Celebi said quietly. A green glow surrounded him, Esper, and the crystal, the latter slowly turning pink. 'To pry open the barriers of time and space and provide passage to the beyond.' Celebi released. Esper's body collapsed to the ground and the first crystal rose into the air.

Celebi moved down the line, repeating the process with the others. Jolt, Vapor, Leaf, and Glace one by one were transferred, Yellow, Blue, Green, and White Crystals rising in their wake. At last reaching the end of the line, he transferred Umbre's, the Umbreon giving his daughter a final nod before he fell and a Black Crystal rose into the air.

Eve struggled harder against Lutheran's grip and he did his best to hold her, rubbing a hand through her fur and speaking as comfortingly as he could. Celebi moved to the seventh crystal and Flare stepped forward.

'One to control the others.' He reached out and Flare placed a paw against his hand. 'To focus their power and unlock the passage.' Flare collapsed and a Red Crystal rose up, Celebi moving to the final as Sylve stepped forward. 'And finally, one to protect on the journey through the void. To provide safety where it should not be possible.'

As Sylve pressed her paw to Celebi's, Eve sank her teeth into Lutheran's thumb and he yelled in pain and surprise. His grip loosened enough that she could leap free.

"Eve, no!" Lutheran called. Celebi didn't have a chance to react as the Eevee's paws landed on his and Sylve's and she screeched in pain as power surged into her. Celebi could feel the goddess's power enter her for a moment before she was flung back and away.

Sylve fell the ground and the Mystic Crystal rose into the air. In a flash, all the Eon Spirits appeared out of their crystals and ran forward, Sylve and Umbre at the front.

"Eve!" Sylve reached her daughter as she staggered to her feet. "Are you okay?" Lutheran and Celebi knelt as well as she stood and looked between them. Celebi could feel power coming off of her.

**'She absorbed a similar power as the others.'** Celebi spoke to her Avatar. **'But she did not have a crystal to enter, so her spirit remains in her body. That spirit is eternal now. When that body wears old, it will reincarnate into a new one.'**

Celebi quickly shared the information with the others. Sylve and Umbre took a moment to process before the Sylveon spirit laughed.

"Oh, Eve." she chuckled as she pulled her daughter against her. "You just could let mommy and daddy do anything without you, could you?"

'My promise still stands.' Celebi told her. 'I will take care of her, as long as I am able.' He looked into the distance worriedly. 'We don't have much time. We have to get to safety.'

The Eon Spirits nodded and returned to their crystals. Celebi held out a hand and the first six he had made rose into the air, forming a vertical circle. He took the Red Eon Crystal in hand and aimed it, firing a beam of red energy into the center. Beams in the other crystals' colors joined it, swirling into a portal that revealed an image of an empty void.

Celebi handed the Mystic Crystal to Lutheran.

'Do not let go of that.' he warned. 'Or you will die.'

"Understood." Lutheran kept it clutched in his hand as he moved to pick up Kaldon's body. "I'll see you buried in the home of the goddess you devoted yourself to." He told him.

'Let's go.' Celebi scooped Eve up and nodded towards the portal. Lutheran took one last look at the world he was leaving behind before walking through, vanishing into the darkness. Celebi followed behind, calling the other Eon Crystals to him once he was on the other side. 'Come.' He passed by Lutheran and led the way.

They may have been safe from Dialga now, but it was still a long trip to the Goddess of Timelines' home.

* * *

_Present day..._

The Rangers all stood in silence as Mia finished her story, all of them seeming unsure of what to say.

"It's a lot to take in, I know." Mia said. "Try focusing on just the most shocking thing alone. That should help you get a foothold."

"Okay..." Matt drew his Crystal. "Umbre, what the heck!?"

'That story is highly exaggerated.' Umbre said quietly, sounding suspiciously like he was forcing back tears. 'I am not that sappy.'

"Don't you know, Matt?" Mia asked as she stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder. "Your spirit's just a big softie at heart." Umbre gave no counter, though Matt could practically feel the embarrassment rolling off of him. Mia grinned excitedly as an idea came to her. "Hey, let him out. I wanna see him."

Nodding, Matt held out the crystal and Umbre emerged, landing on the ground and looking up at Mia curiously. Smiling, she drew her own Morpher and held it out. From inside, a spiritual Sylveon emerged and landed before him. Umbre let out an unnatural strangled sound as he stared at her.

"Sylve..." he at last managed.

"Umbre, darling." Sylve stepped forward and pulled him closer with her ribbons. She sighed happily as he rubbed against her. "It's so good to be with you again."

"I...I couldn't feel your spirit anymore." Umbre stammered, suddenly more talkative than anyone had ever seen him. "I didn't know what had happened to your crystal. I thought..."

"Celebi had to cut that connection." Sylve told him. "Nobody could know that my crystal was still around. But it was such a challenge to accept." She laughed. "I've spent years dreaming of the day that I'd get to hear your voice once more."

"Aww..." The other Rangers all glanced to Emma as the two spirits pressed against each other. "What?" she asked. "They're cute. Try and deny it!" The rest of the team shrugged in and chuckled slightly in silent agreement.

"Okay, now that you've all had a moment." Mia stepped back and leaned against the wall. "Questions?"

"What about Eve?" Sally asked. Both Sylve and Umbre looked up in anticipation. "Celebi was supposed to be protecting her. Where is she?"

"I don't know." Mia admitted. "If she's not here with Celebi, then I have no idea."

"How does Mask of Ice come into the picture?" Phillip asked. "What's his story?" Mia shrugged.

"Afraid I don't know that either." She looked to Hypnotica. "How about you? You wouldn't happen to know these answers, would you?"

"I do, actually." she sighed. "But it's not my place to tell them."

"Please?" Mia cocked her head and tried to give puppy dog eyes.

"Afraid not." Hypnotica shook her head, picking up the Master Ball that they had picked up from Skarmacro and tossing it idly between her hands. "You'll have to talk Celebi into answering those."

"Okay, how about this one?" Sam said. "Where did you get the crystal?"

"Yeah." David nodded in agreement. "You never said."

"Oh, well." Mia looked down at her Morpher and frowned. "Celebi came back to Sinjoh eleven years ago, when I was six. It wasn't exactly a happy occassion. He didn't like being back, and my grandfather was furious to see him return. Nevertheless, he felt it was necessary. He spoke only to my father, grandfather, and me. He gave me the Mystic Crystal, explained that an evil known as the Mask of Ice would soon pursue the Eon Crystals, but he didn't know about this one. It was our duty to keep it secret and safe."

"But, you're here now." Phillip pointed out. "So now Mask of Ice DOES know about that one."

"Yeah..." Mia admitted uncertainly. "I had to though! I couldn't just stand there and watch you all be destroyed."

"Why did he give you Ranger powers if you weren't supposed to use them?" Emma asked.

"Oh, he didn't." Mia laughed. "That's all me. Well, actually my friend and me." She spread her hands and opened a portal into the room, causing TOCC to appear.

"How do you do that, anyway?" Sally asked.

"My crystal's power." Mia explained. "A sort of pocket dimension. I can store as many things as I want in there, though there's a size limit. TOCC's about as big as I can get inside." She looked to the robot. "Say hello to my new friends, TOCC."

TOCC seemed to come alive and raised a hand, waving.

"Greetings, friends of Mia." he said.

"He used to belong to my great-grandmother." Mia told them. "She left him to my dad and he passed him on to me. He's an incredible fighter and teacher. That's actually what his name stands for, Trainer Of Combat Capability. But more than that, he has an extensive understanding of technology. When I saw you guys using Ranger powers, I had him study the Morphers and help me replicate one for myself." She held up her Morpher and grinned. "And bingo. Mystic Ranger, ready for action!"

A sense of unease flowed through the shrine and Hypnotica frowned, quickly running and locating one of Celebi's spheres.

"Speaking of action." She held it up. "Guess who's back?"

In the sphere, the Rangers could see Tyraninite rampaging in Azalea Town, a group of Cryoclopes at his back. Mia grinned and held out her Morpher, calling Sylve back into it, and placed TOCC away in her pocket storage.

"Was wondering when he'd get the nerve to show back up." She ran for the door, stopping and looking back. "Guys? You coming?"

"Right." Phillip nodded. "Let's get out there." The new Mystic Ranger smiled enthusiastically and led the way as they left the shrine and ran into town.

* * *

_Goldenrod City..._

Whitney was on her way to the Mart when she suddenly slammed facefirst into a blue crystal wall.

"OW!" Staggering back, she rubbed at her forehead. "What in the heck?"

Looking around, she found that she was trapped in a dome of the stuff. Hearing a sound behind her, she spun and drew a Pokéball, finding herself facing Suicune.

"It's you." She grinned. "I heard about how you've been going around fighting my fellow Gym Leaders. I'm ready for you!"

Suicune fired a Hydro Pump forward and Whitney dove aside, holding out the Pokéball as she came to her feet.

"Clefairy, go!" Her Clefairy emerged and twirled in its readiness for battle. "Cosmic Power!"

As Clefairy called on the power and upped its defenses, Suicune drew back and a deep cold surrounded it.

"Minimize!" Whitney called. Clefairy shrank down and the Sheer Cold missed, passing harmlessly overhead as it ran forward. "Now, Comet Punch!"

Clefairy leaped and slammed its fists into Suicune's cheek, only for it to shatter apart into icy chunks. Whitney looked around until she spotted the real Suicune watching from outside the dome.

"Yeah, I've heard you like this trick." She told him. "You gonna let us out or...?"

Suicune merely cocked its head curiously. Whitney shrugged.

"Alright then. Meteor Mash, Clefairy!" Clefairy's fist glowed silver as it punched the barrier, to no effect. "Hmm...Attract."

Clefairy pressed up against the crystal and winked at Suicune outside. A pink glow appeared in the Legendary's eyes and it stepped forward.

"Seems not everything is stopped by this barrier." Whitney grinned. "Get it to let us out, Clefairy."

"Clef?" Clefairy called sweetly. The crystal sank down and two walked free. Whitney watched Suicune approaching Clefairy.

"Wait until it gets close..." she commanded quietly. "Then, Metronome."

As Suicune came close enough to practically be touching Clefairy, its eyes narrowed and its mind was focused by Calm Mind, managing to break it free of the Attract. Swinging its head, it batted Clefairy aside before firing a Blizzard.

A crystal wall rose behind Clefairy and the Blizzard pushed it against it, increasing its damage as it was battered. As it let up, Clefairy dropped to the ground in defeat. Suicune glanced at Whitney and shook its head before taking off.

"Huh..." Whitney looked between her Clefairy and the departing Pokémon. "He's more clever than I thought." She frowned. "I suppose he's off to the next challenger for him...I wonder if they'll do better?"

_Azalea Town..._

Tyraninite swung his sword downward, cleaving a car in two with the blow and turning away as it exploded behind him. Seeing the Rangers running towards him, he stopped to face them.

"Hello again." Mia greeted. "Ready for round two, are you?"

"You surprised me last time, Mystic Ranger." the Chaos Beast growled. "It won't happen a second time."

"Ha! We'll see." Mia drew her Morpher and held it out. "You ready, guys?"

"Ready." the others agreed as they drew their own Morphers.

"Bring on the power of Eon!" they all called together.

From Mia's morpher, a spiritual Sylveon rose into the air, forming a sparkling magic sphere that she hurled down to burst around her, transforming her into her Ranger Suit, a perfect match for Sally and Emma's except for its lighter pink color. Circling around, Sylve transformed into her Sylveon-styled helmet to complete the transformation.

The other Rangers' spirits rose from their crystals and formed their own respective elements, launching them down to form their Ranger Suits before circling and transforming into helmets to finish.

"Psychic Power!" Sally called as she stepped forward. "Pink Eon Ranger!"

"Electric Power!" Emma joined her. "Yellow Eon Ranger!"

"Water Power!" Phillip stepped up with them. "Blue Eon Ranger!"

"Dark Power!" Matt added. "Black Eon Ranger!"

"Grass Power!" Sam joined the call. "Green Eon Ranger!"

"Ice Power!" David was next in line. "White Eon Ranger!"

"Fairy Power!" Mia called last. "Mystic Eon Ranger!"

"Harnessing the ancient crystals, we defend the world." Mia declared. "Poké Rangers!"

"Eon Force!" the team called together, posing as an explosion burst behind them.

"Ah..." Mia sighed happily. "It's as fun as it looks."

"Attack!" Tyraninite pointed his sword at the Ranger and the Cryoclopes around him charged forward.

"You guys get the Cryoclopes." Mia told the others. "I'll handle him." Charging, she leaped over the foot soldiers' heads and landed in front of Tyraninite.

Sally drew her Psycho Cutter and slashed through the first Cryoclopes as it tried to stab her with ice daggers. Another formed an ice club and swung at her, but she deflected its swing to the side with her blade and slammed a kick against its chest, bursting it apart. Whirling, she sent out a telekinetic slash that cut down Cryoclopes all around her before leaping towards another that raised an ice sword to defend. Focusing power into her blade, she slashed through his weapon and him in one clean blow.

Phillip stabbed one of his Aqua Jetters into a Cryoclops' midsection and lifted it up, slamming it down on one of its allies. Twlrling while firing the weapons, he swung fast enough to shatter another attacking from behind before leaping and landing a spinning kick to another face that shattered it apart. Seeing one form two ice pistols and aim at him, Phillip dashed forward and stabbed his weapons into the barrels, causing the constructs to burst apart in the minion's hands before he raised a foot to kick it back.

Matt slashed a Cryoclops' arm off with his Night Slashers before taking both of its legs, leaving it to shatter as it hit the ground. Another swung an ice hammer down at him from behind and Matt turned, raising the claws and crossing them to stop the blow. As it pushed against him, he saw more coming at him from behind and fell backwards into their shadows, vanishing. The hammer-wielder stumbled as its target suddenly vanished, almost hitting its allies before Matt leaped out of its shadow and kicked it in the back, hurling it into them and shattering them all apart.

Emma raised her Discharger as three Cyroclopes swung ice swords down at her, blocking them and shoving them back. Swinging the shield out in an arc, she smashed through the trio before pointing her fingers at another drawing back an ice bow and firing a bolt of lightning through its chest. Ducking under an ice axe, she fired two bolts that blasted the wielder legs out before drawing back her shield and slamming it into them, their shattered pieces striking several others behind them.

Sam aimed his Seed Bomber and fired a blast that struck between a Cryoclops' feet, sending it flipping forward in defeat. Holding out a hand, vines sprouted from the seeds and snaked along the ground, wrapping around the golems' feet and yanking them to the ground. One leaped over the vines and formed an ice scythe, swinging and trying to cut through them, but before it could, one shot up behind it and pierced through its back before tearing it apart.

David swung his Icicle Spear's handle and knocked an ice sword from a Cryoclops' hands before stabbing it through the chest. Shoving it back, the spear's tip managed to pierce into another behind it and the White Ranger twisted, flinging them both to the side and into their allies. Ducking as an ice mace was swung at his head, he swept the wielder's legs and stabbed them as they fell before yanking his wepaon free, the back end smashing a Cryoclops' face as it tried to attack from behind.

Mia pulled an HM and inserted it into her Pixilator.

"Cut Mode!" Taking the sword, she swung forward, Tyraninite blocking with his own blade. Mia pressed him, delivering slash after slash that forced him back even as he blocked them. Quickly spinning to the left, she landed a blow to his side before he managed to stop her next.

"Struggling?" Mia asked.

"Hardly!" Tyraninite swung his sword and the Mystic Ranger flipped backwards out of the way. "You have no idea who you're dealing with!"

"Don't I?" Tyraninite glared and held his shield forward, its mouth opening and firing a blast of flames. Mia quickly pulled a new disc out and replaced the one in her Pixilator.

"Protect Mode!" The weapon transformed into a Sylveon designed shield that she held out in front of her, blocking the fiery stream. Running forward, she pushed through it and leaped as he let up, kicking him in the face and knocking him back. As he staggered, she hurled her shield and it slammed against his chest, bouncing off and returning to her hand as he hit the ground. "Hidden Power Mode!" Mia replaced its disc and it turned into a triple-barreled pistol.

Rising, Tyraninite held out his shield and it fired a bolt of lightning, the Mystic Ranger rolling aside as it sailed by where she had been standing. The Chaos Beast adjusted his aim and fired again, but she dropped to the ground, aiming and firing her blaster rapidly, pelting him with small spheres of mystic energy.

Roaring, Tyraninite charged forward as Mia rose to her feet, swinging his sword as she jumped to the side. Firing a stream of flame, he chased after her as she ran towards a house ahead of him, flipping off its wall and over his head and firing shots down as she went, each sending sparks around his body.

As she landed behind him, Mia ducked under a whirling sword swing and swapped to Strength Mode. Tyraninite hardened his body as she slammed the gauntlet against him, but it cracked through and sent him stumbling back.

"You can't beat me!" Tyraninite snapped in rage. "I will not be defeated by a weakling like you!"

"You never learn, do you?" Mia asked, returning her Pixilator to normal and drawing a new disc. As she inserted it, the weapon transformed into a large bazooka and she dropped to a knee, resting it on her shoulder. "Hyper Beam Mode!"

"Huh?" Tyraninite stepped back nervously as she aimed it towards him, its barrel glowing brighter.

"Fire!" Mia sent a beam of mystical power shooting forward, exploding against Tyraninite's body in a powerful burst that knocked him back. His shield and sword dropped to the ground as Mia stood and twirled the weapon. "Bye bye!"

"No!" Tyraninite tried to reach towards her as she turned and walked away, sparks flying around his body. Groaning in pain, he fell forward as his body iced over, exploding as he hit the ground.

Mia looked to where the other Rangers were still fighting Cryoclopes and moved to help them, but an ice cube rose up from Tyraninite's body, pulling his pieces back together and increasing him to enormous size.

"This isn't over yet!" He snarled, aiming his shield down and firing a bolt of lightning. Mia narrowly leaped out of the way as it struck the ground.

"Hey, guys! Big trouble!" she called.

"We're on it!" Phillip responded, leaping away from the few Cryoclopes left facing him. "Sam, David, Mia, you've got the Cryoclopes. The rest of us, let's Zord up!" He released Vapor's spirit upwards and Emma, Sally, and Matt joined him with their Zords. Tyraninite turned to face them.

"You Rangers and your Zords will never beat me!" Holding out his shield, a blast of flame launched forward. Esper formed a pink barrier in front of the Zords, shielding them from the attack as it pushed against the shield.

Vapor tried to move to the side and launch a Hydro Pump, but Tyraninite raised his sword and deflected the stream. Swinging the blade down as it let up, he struck the ground and sent a burst of energy along it to explode around the Water-type Zord.

"We need more power!" Sally called as his blast at last pushed through the shield and struck the other Zords.

"You guys okay to handle this?" Mia asked Sam and David as she watched the Zords struggling.

"You have to ask?" Sam responded as he looked at her. A Cryoclops slashed him in the back with an ice sword, making him stumble forward. "Hey!" Spinning, he fired his Seed Bomber and blasted it apart. "I was trying to look cool here!" Turning to Mia, David nodded.

"We got it, don't worry." he assured her.

Mia gave him a thumbs up and touched her crystal with her other hand.

"You ready, Sylve?" she asked.

'More than ready!' Sylve emerged and soared into the air, transforming into her Zord form. Like Flare, she was considerably bigger than the other Eon Zords. "Let's get him!" As Mia leaped up inside her, her ribbons extended and wrapped around Tyraninite from behind.

"Hey!" He protested as she pulled him back. "Let go of me!" Pulling harder, Sylve threw him off his feet, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Yeah!" Umbre cheered. "That's my girl!" The other Eon Spirits look at him in amusement. "What?"

Sylve leaped over to stand with them as Mia's screen appeared in all their cockpits.

"Guys." she said as Tyraninite made it back to his feet. "We're going to need to combine to beat him. You with me?"

"You got it." The others agreed. Together, the five of them focused their crystals' energies. "Combine!"

Leaping into the air, Sylve's head moved down as she flipped upright, ending up where a chest would be as her legs folded up against her. Esper and Umbre's legs folded up against their bodies and they flipped upright, their heads forming feet as the rest of them formed right and left legs and connected under the Sylveon Zord. Jolt and Vapor's hindquarters shifted up into shoulders as the rest of them extended into arms, attaching to the side of the Sylveon Zord on the right and left, respectively. From the top of the Sylveon Zord a feminine head emerged, ribbons flowing down from it like long hair. The five Rangers appeared together a new central cockpit, Mia in the center of them.

"Awaken!" Mia called, focusing her power as she grasped her lever. The Megazord's eyes glowed white as it powered up. "Mystic Eon Megazord, ready!"

"You think I'm scared of that tin can?" Tyraninite challenged as he drew back his sword.

"You will be soon." Mia told him. "Disarming Voice!" Sylve's mouth opened and fired a small burst of mystic power, striking Tyraninite and knocking his sword and shield from his hands. "Charge!" As they hit the ground, the Mystic Eon Megazord moved forward.

"Bubblebeam!" Phillip called. Holding out their Vaporeon arm as they ran, a stream of bubbles launched from it and exploded against the Chaos Beast.

"Thunder Punch!" Emma drew back their Jolteon arm as they closed in and slammed an electrified blow against his chest.

"Zen Headbutt!" Sally brought their Espeon leg up as it glowed with power, kicking Tyraninite into the air.

"Dark Pulse!" Leaping after at Matt's command, the Megazord struck a spinning kick from their Umbreon leg, hurling the Chaos Beast away as it released a pulse of shadowy energy.

"All together now!" Mia called. "Let's focus our power!" She and the other Rangers channeled their energy into the Megazord and Sylve's mouth opened once more on its chest, glowing with energy.

"Eon Force, Hyper Voice!" Mia called. From Sylve's mouth, a series of glowing pink pulses was fired, striking Tyraninite one after the other and flinging him off his feet. As he hit the ground, the attack last let up and he tried to struggle upright.

"This can't be!" he gasped, lightning surging around as he wasn't strong enough to rise and fell forward. Laying on the ground, his body iced over and at last exploded.

Down below, Sam and David leaped free of the group of Cryoclopes, facing them as they landed and spreading their arms.

"Leaf Vine Trap!"

"Glace Freeze Trap!"

Their Eon Spirits shot free of their crystals and towards the minions, trapping half of them in a tangle of vines and the other in a giant ice cube. Sam aimed his Seed Bomber forward as it charged up and David slid towards them on a trail of ice being made by his Icicle Spear. The Green Ranger fired and struck half, while the White Ranger's impact shattered the ice cube and struck the others, the entire group finding itself obliterated.

As their spirits returned to their crystals, the two turned and looked up the Mystic Eon Megazord.

"Now that..." Sam grinned. "Is mega cool." David groaned and shook his head as Glace translated, both of them at last laughing as they watched the new Megazord standing victorious.

* * *

_Later, the Vanishing Shrine..._

The Rangers walked in the door, all of them talking eagerly about the recent fight.

"Mia, you were amazing!" Sally told her.

"Yeah!" Emma agreed. "With you on our side, Mask of Ice won't know what hit him!"

"The way you took down that Chaos Beast, singlehandedly." Matt nodded. "It was majorly impressive."

"And how about your Zord?" Sam asked. "A whole new Megazord? That's, wow! Just wow!"

"You'll fit right in with us." David told her. "No problem."

"It was great to fight with you." Phillip smiled, before frowning. "I just hope Rich will get to meet you soon."

"I want to meet him too." Mia grinned. "I can't be part of the team when I haven't even met my leader, now can I?"

As Hypnotica turned to greet them, there was a flash of green and Celebi appeared in the room. Spying the Rangers, he floated towards them.

'Good, you're all here.' he said, not seeming to notice Mia at the back. 'I found him.'

"You did?" Phillip stepped forward and Celebi turned to him, holding up the Red Eon Crystal. Phillip's heart skipped a beat. "Is he...?"

'He's fine.' Celebi promised. 'I just needed his crystal back here to open the portal. He's waiting for us as we speak. I'll need you guys' crystals.'

The group, sans Mia, nodded and handed theirs over and Celebi turned, letting them float free and form a circle in the air. Pointing the Red Crystal towards it, he fired a beam and the portal swirled open, soon revealing the image of Richard standing on the other side.

Seeing them, the Red Ranger grinned joyfully. Spinning around, he waved goodbye to somebody the others couldn't quite see before stepping through, Celebi closing the portal down afterwards and sending everyone's crystals back to them.

"Hey there, everybody!" Richard grinned. "Did you miss me?"

"You have to ask?" Phillip asked as he stepped forward. Richard grinned and grabbed his hand, pulling him in and planting a kick kiss on his lips. "You know you just made sure everyone knows, right?" Phillip asked. "Except for Sally. She already figured it out."

"All of us figured it out, Phil." Matt said. "It was apparent."  
"I did not figure anything out." Sam said, looking between the two. "So, hold on, you two..." He pointed between Richard and Phillip. "You're..."

"Dating, yes." Richard told him.

"Oh. Okay then." Sam nodded. "Cool. Just wanted to make sure I got my fact straight...or, uh, not straight, as it were." David frowned and whacked him in the back of the head before giving Richard a nod of approval.

"Sooo..." Richard looked amongst the team. "Anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

'That is the question, indeed.' Celebi agreed. 'I hope you all have kept the region safe while I was hunting for you leader."

"Well, uh, we did run into some trouble." Phillip admitted. Celebi and Richard both looked to him curiously.

"But we got some help to get out of it!" Sally said. Grinning, the group parted to reveal Mia. Smiling, she waved.

"Hello." Walking forward, she held out a hand towards Richard, ignoring Celebi's shocked stare. "I'm Mia Sutherland." She held up her Morpher with her other hand. "Mystic Eon Ranger. So good to meet you, Rich!"

"Uh...hi." Richard laughed and shook her hand. "I didn't realize there was another crystal out there. Celebi, why didn't...?"

'YOU CAN'T BE HERE!' The Red Ranger stepped back in surprsie as the Legendary glared at Mia. 'WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?'

"Your Rangers needed help!" Mia told him. "Somebody had to do it, and I was the only one there. I'd made my own Morpher, so I figured I could..." Celebi floated forward and grabbed the front of her robes, his glare only becoming more intense.

'TELL ME HE DOESN'T KNOW!' he begged. 'TELL ME MASK OF ICE DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT YOUR CRYSTAL!'

"Celebi, calm down." Richard pleaded. "I'm sure she's..."

'I will NOT calm down!' Celebi snapped. 'Mia, does. He. Know?'

"Most likely." she admitted. "I did destroy one of his monsters, and helped form a new Megazord to destroy it again, so..." Celebi released her and floated back, clutching his head.

'This isn't happening...no, no, it can't!' Celebi started floating back and forth as if pacing, the entire group of Rangers watching him anxiously. 'There has to be a way to fix it...there has to be...some way...' He looked back to Mia and his eyes locked on the crystal and Morpher she held.

"Celebi...?" Mia asked nervously.

'I'm sorry, but you shouldn't have come.' he said. 'I'm going to have to go and...' Before he could complete the thought, there was a flash of light and the Legendary vanished from view. The Rangers' gazes all moved downward as a Master Ball hit the floor, wiggling before locking shut.

The group looked up in shock as Hypnotica stepped forward and picked it up. Sighing, she clicked it open, releasing Celebi back into the room.

For a moment, there was silence as Celebi turned to stare at her. She met his gaze, unflinching as his expression returned to furious.

'What did you do?' he demanded.

"Captured you." Hypnotica said simply.

'But...but...' Celebi seemed to be struggling to form a complete thought as he processed what had just happened to him. 'Why would you...?'

"Because you were about to try and go back in time. Try to change things so that Mia never came here. Weren't you?" Hypnotica asked.

'It's the only way!' Celebi said firmly.

"No, it's the only way you know of." Hypnotica said equally sternly. "That doesn't mean it's the right choice to make." As Celebi floated down and landed on the floor, she knelt beside him. "I promise you, I didn't arrive at this choice easily. I've been putting a lot of thought into this, ever since you shared your memories with me. What you're trying to do, studying future possibilities and changing history to try and suit them, is not the way. Now, you won't be able to, because you'll be with me all the time. And if I see you try to vanish into the past..." She held up the Master Ball. "It's back to the ball with you."

'I thought you were my friend.' Celebi said miserably.

"I am, Celebi." Hypnotica promised. "Somewhere along the way, you've lost sight of yourself. You've become just like the goddess you serve under, let her flaws become your own. But you once saw her for what she is, and I promise you, I will help you do it again."

Standing, Hypnotica turned to the Rangers.

"Mia, you can stay." she said. "Help us to defeat Mask of Ice once and for all."

'But...' Celebi started to protest, but quieted as Hypnotica glared at him. He looked to the Rangers pleadingly. 'Rangers...you've got to stop this. Please.'

Richard frowned thoughtfully before at last shaking his head.

"No...no, I don't think we will." he decided. He looked back to his team questioningly and they all nodded to indicate they would follow his lead. "You're not being harmed, and I agree with what Hypnotica is saying. I don't think you should be just changing history to suit what you think is the right path."

'Richard, listen to me.' Celebi started.

"No, you listen to us!" Richard said loud enough to make the Legendary silence himself. "We've all been discussing you lately. The whole reason we experimented with the crystals was because of you, how you just...do things, without consulting anyone, without sharing information, without getting any other opinions involved. It was because you didn't have a leash, so to speak, that we weren't sure whether we could...well, trust you, fully." He nodded to Hypnotica. "But I trust Hypnotica. She's done nothing but go out of her way to try and help us. She was the one who helped Sally control her powers, she was the one who protected Azalea while the others were rescuing me, she was the one who encouraged us to learn and experiment and gain knowledge, while you would've had us just follow blindly. So if she says that this is what needs to be done..."

"I do." Hypnotica nodded in response.

"Then it's what we'll do." Richard said. "I'm sorry, Celebi. But I think it's for the best."

"Thank you, Richard." Hypnotica placed a hand on his shoulder thankfully. "I promise you, we'll do everything we can to ensure this world's safety."

'You've already doomed it.' Celebi said quietly.

"Why?" Mia asked. Celebi glared at her, but she refused to be intimidated. "Tell us. Why does me being here doom the world? Why was it oh so important that I stay away?" Celebi glanced at Hypnotica.

"It's not my place to say, Celebi." She shook her head. "I promised you I wouldn't, and I will keep that promise. But I highly encourage you to tell them." Celebi frowned and shook his head.

'No. They would lose hope.' he said.

"Maybe you underestimate us." Phillip said.

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "Who are you to say what we can keep hope through?" The others all indicated their agreement.

'Perhaps I do, but we shall see, won't we?' Celebi said bitterly. 'I pray you all are right.' He looked to Hypnotica. 'Put me back in the damn, cursed ball. I want to be alone right now.'

"Okay..." Hypnotica said quietly, raising the Master Ball and recalling Celebi into it.

"Well..." Emma said. "That was..."

"The most awkward thing I've ever seen." David finished for her.

"So, uhm...Mia?" Richard turned to her and the Mystic Ranger looked at him curiously. "Just, uh, where did you get your crystal and powers?" Mia laughed.

"Oh dear...where to even start?" she wondered. "Well, at the beginning, I suppose." The other Rangers all sighed and moved to leave. They'd heard this story already.

* * *

_**Next Time on Poké Rangers: Eon Force...**_

Sam: So this dust is...

Diggswell: The key to our next step.

Ditgle: I'm working on Mask of Ice's request. It's a vicious one.

David: Nothing could ever split us apart, Sam. Ever.

?: Time to spread some of my powder!

Sally: What is happening with everyone?

Richard: The people are turning into monsters!

_**Chapter 24: Dust to Dust**_

Eon Force Trivia #12: Due to the timespace distortion around Sinjoh, the interior is undetectable by most outside forces. Because of this, beings like Mask of Ice and Morty were unable to sense the Mystic Crystal hidden there.

(A/N: *squee* MIA'S HERE! I've been waiting to introduce y'all to Mia, the final Ranger of our team, and her spirit Sylve, the only being to ever get Umbre to speak up XD Anyway...how bout that last scene tho? Did any of y'all see Hypnotica catching Celebi and essentially taking charge coming, or were you all as surprised as the Rangers? Really, I think these chapters fully defined for the first time the direction Celebi is going in this story, between seeing a more complete origin of the Eon Crystals and how Celebi used to be back then compared to now...there's a pretty big difference. But just how it all ends up playing out, well, that's something we'll just have to wait and see.

Extra note, if you're purely interested in Poké Rangers you can skip to the next paragraph, but if you're interested in RWBY or just seeing more of my work, go give JSMN Trailers a look-see. It's a brief glimpse towards a fic I'll be starting to post next year (I already have the first chapter written...because I like to work way ahead like that). I should have all four of them posted as you're reading this. It would really mean a lot to me if you would check it out, as it is meant to be a challenge of my ability as a writer, so the more people who can see it and give me feedback, the better.

ANYHOO, that brings us to the final chapter I've written so far. I don't even have Chapter 24 written, those next time quotes are approximations based on my plans for that chapter. I hope you all have enjoyed the new chapters, I'm certain to enjoy seeing your reactions and reviews to each of them, and I'll see you all, well, whenever I get to come back again. See you then! Mewtwo, out!)


End file.
